


¿Se puede aprender a querer?

by Blue_Rigel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Nekoma, POV Kozume Kenma
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2021-04-13
Packaged: 2021-04-20 13:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 145,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rigel/pseuds/Blue_Rigel
Summary: Cuando recibió una declaración, Kozume Kenma no supo cómo reaccionar ni qué hacer. No lo esperaba, mucho menos de parte de su amigo de infancia. Pero luego de haber aceptado sólo para huir de la situación se da cuenta de que acabó metido en otra peor, y que sigue sin saber qué hacer. Huir ya no es una opción y duda que aquello salga bien.Aunque, sólo quizás... ¿se puede aprender a querer?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 33





	1. El comienzo

A primera vista, Kozume Kenma podía parecer despreocupado, frío y apático. Hasta quienes le conocían podían creer que era alguna de esas cosas. Pero quienes realmente le conocían sabían que no era así. Se preocupaba mucho, quizá demasiado, y aquello le llevaba a prestar atención a su alrededor, a ser extremadamente observador. No era realmente frío, aunque le costaba ser expresivo con personas a las que no tenía confianza. Y cualquiera que le hubiera visto comprando un nuevo videojuego, o pasando en uno un nivel especialmente difícil, podía dar fe de que no era apático.

Pero en ese momento, en una situación como aquella, creía que esos tres adjetivos le describían perfectamente. Tenía una expresión completamente apática y su reacción parecía despreocupada y fría. Su constante observación no le había servido para prever aquello. Pero por dentro era la primera vez que sentía tantas ganas de gritar de frustración, de angustia.

—¿Entonces?

Kenma parpadeó un par de veces y le sostuvo la mirada. Kuroo esperaba una respuesta. Con su expresión ansiosa y postura tensa _exigía_ una respuesta. Por desgracia, Kenma no podía darle ninguna.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto no es una broma? ¿No perdiste ninguna apuesta? —preguntó, intentando fingir tranquilidad con su tono de voz.

Kuroo realmente pareció ofendido, incluso más tenso.

—Sabes que no bromearía con algo así. No contigo.

Cierto, era poco probable, pero quería encontrar un modo de huir de aquella situación. Si fuera una broma, él podría enfadarse un rato con Kuroo y luego todo volvería a la normalidad. Si fuera una broma, él no sentiría tantas ganas de salir corriendo por el temor a las consecuencias. Si fuera una broma, su pecho no dolería tanto.

—Realmente no sé qué responder —admitió. Nunca antes se le habían declarado, y precisamente tenía que ser Kuroo el primero. Era su mejor amigo, siempre había estado ahí, y claro que le tenía aprecio—. ¿Qué se supone que responda en una situación así?

—Si sientes lo mismo. Si hay alguna posibilidad —respondió Kuroo con una leve irritación notoria en su voz.

¿Sentir lo mismo? Lo quería, pero Kuroo había dicho que él le gustaba. Eran distintos tipos de querer. Y a él nunca le había gustado nadie, sólo objetos, como las consolas y los videojuegos.

—Soy hombre, los dos lo somos —intentó huir nuevamente, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor. ¿Por qué no llegaban los demás miembros?

—Lo sé. Pero al menos que me digas que te da asco, eso no es realmente un impedimento.

Kenma estuvo a punto de decirlo. Si no hubiesen sido los sentimientos de Kuroo los que estaban expuestos, lo habría dicho. Pero entonces Kenma lo miró y, a pesar de su altura, su amigo nunca antes había lucido tan frágil.

—Por favor, Kenma; no huyas. No de esto —insistió Kuroo.

Y con ello, él terminó por explotar un poco.

—No lo sé, Kuro. Nunca antes he pensado en el romance, ni con mujeres ni con hombres. No sé si alguna vez alguien me pueda gustar o si sabré darme cuenta cuando esto ocurra. No lo sé —repitió casi en un susurro.

La voz le había temblado casi desde el principio y las manos comenzaban a sudarle. Se las secó en el borde del suéter, pero no sirvió de mucho.

—Que no lo sepas no significa que no haya posibilidad, sólo que no has intentado. Si lo hicieras…podríamos tratar. Podrías darle una oportunidad a esto y sé que podría funcionar. Va a funcionar.

Kenma miró a Kuroo fijamente. Seguía tenso y algo serio, pero puedo percibir la esperanza. Y sólo por ello y su temor no se negó rotundamente.

—No quiero perder nuestra amistad ni…perderte a ti —murmuró.

Kuroo se acercó más a él y aunque Kenma ya no le estaba mirando la cara pudo notar que ya no estaba tan tenso por la caída más relajada de sus hombros. Su voz tampoco sonó tan molesta como antes.

—No me perderás, Kenma. Lo prometo. Yo tampoco quiero perderte a ti, pero…ya no podía guardármelo más. Me gustas tanto…—Kuroo exhaló y él sintió un escalofrío—. Pero prometo que me esforzaré en que no afecte negativamente nuestra amistad. Sólo déjame tratar. Y tú trata conmigo.

_No_, gritó una voz en su cabeza. _Niégate. Huye. Es algo demasiado complicado y arriesgado_. Sintió su cabeza doler y las ganas de gritar más a flor de piel.

Sin embargo, todo lo que pudo hacer fue desviar cobardemente la mirada y asentir, justo cuando Yaku y Kai entraban a la sala del club entre risas.

Kuroo se apartó y él por fin pudo respirar mejor, sintiendo el dolor en su cabeza y pecho disminuir. Esperó unos minutos, atento a la conversación de los de tercero a la que Kuroo se había unido con tono animado, y luego comenzó a cambiarse el uniforme por la ropa de práctica. Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar mirar a Kuroo disimuladamente; se veía normal, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero algo en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, hizo que Kenma se preguntara si no acababa de cavar su propia tumba.


	2. Nervios y una confirmación

Definitivamente, Kenma había tenido prácticas mejores.

Se sentía demasiado nervioso, incluso tenso, y se sobresaltaba con sólo escuchar la voz de Kuroo, más si pronunciaba su nombre. Aquello había ocurrido en varias ocasiones esa tarde, acompañado de regaños. A pesar de ello, él estaba completamente seguro de que toda la culpa la tenía Kuroo y estaba más que frustrado viéndole aparentemente tan tranquilo.

Cuando su última colocación fue fallida y Lev no logró rematar, una voz en su cabeza gruñó el nombre de su amigo y él lo exteriorizó con una mueca mientras escuchaba los lamentos del mitad ruso.

—¡Lo siento, Kenma-san! Creo que calculé mal la fuerza del salto —se disculpó Lev.

Ambos se acercaron hacia los demás miembros en un costado del gimnasio y Kenma bebió agua de la botella que había dejado a medias en un descanso anterior antes de negar con la cabeza. Se sentía cansado, y no sólo físicamente.

—No tienes que disculparte, esta vez fue mi culpa. El balón iba demasiado alto —corrigió con voz monótona.

Lev le miró raro un momento mientras él escuchaba las indicaciones del entrenador. Había notado esa mirada en Yaku también durante gran parte de la práctica de esa tarde.

—Kenma-san, hoy está un poco extraño. ¿No se siente bien? —preguntó Lev en un susurro, inclinándose un poco hacia él para hacerse escuchar.

Él iba a responder que no le pasaba nada, pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y tuvo que mirar alrededor, alerta. En el extremo contrario del semi círculo que habían formado los miembros, Kuroo estaba mirándoles con una expresión de seriedad mal disimulada. Él se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y miró a Lev de reojo.

—No es nada, sólo dormí poco anoche —mintió, intentando recuperarse de la sensación extraña que le había dejado el escalofrío.

—No es bueno que se quede jugando videojuegos hasta tan tarde cuando al otro día hay clases y práctica.

El regaño le tomó desprevenido y apenas contuvo una mueca. Acabó encogiéndose de hombros, fingiendo la despreocupación de siempre, y volvió su atención al entrenador. O lo intentó, porque los ojos se le movían solos hacia Kuroo cada tantos segundos. Al menos él había dejado de mirarles.

Luego de unos minutos Kuroo tomó la palabra, comentándoles algunas cosas sobre la práctica tanto a todos como a algunos individualmente. Sabía que ese día le tocaría a él un regaño y no tardó en llegar.

—Lev, no has mejorado demasiado con las recepciones, así que mañana quitarás tiempo a los remates y practicarás con Yaku; no pienso dejar a alguien que apesta tanto recibiendo sea titular —le advirtió. Lev se quejó en voz alta pero Kuroo ya no le prestaba atención; Kenma sintió su mirada afilada sobre sí mismo y acabó desviando el rostro—. Y tú, Kenma, hoy no estuviste demasiado fino con las colocaciones. Espero que mañana te esfuerces más.

Él sólo asintió y siguió mirando los cordones de sus zapatillas. Tuvo que morderse un poco la lengua para no replicarle y echarle en cara que toda la culpa de su desconcentración la tenía él, pero Kuroo siguió hablando a otros y luego dio por finalizada la práctica.

Kenma ayudó un poco a ordenar, pero no tenía ánimo para ello, menos cuando su cabeza estaba en otras cosas. Kuroo no había hecho nada diferente a lo normal. No le había hablado diferente durante la práctica, ni le había tratado de un modo especial. ¿No se suponía que uno actuaba diferente con la persona que le gustaba? Aunque claro, seguramente él no le gustaba a Kuroo desde hace un día o una semana y llevaban tantos años conociéndose y actuando del mismo modo que cambiar esas costumbres no debía ser fácil. A él no le hubiese gustado que cambiara de golpe tampoco, habría sido un susto.

Pero de un modo extraño, seguía irritándole verlo tan tranquilo cuando él se comía la cabeza pensando en la declaración de más temprano.

Finalmente no hizo mucho, pero todos acabaron de ordenar y él se fue en silencio a la sala del club siguiendo a los demás. Se cambió de ropa del mismo modo, intentando dejar de pensar tanto en todo, y luego de sentarse tomó su PSP para jugar y distraerse mientras esperaba al resto, que entre bromas y conversaciones estaban tardando.

Logró concentrarse tanto en ese nivel, que llevaba días tratando de superar, que acabó sobresaltándose cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio el rostro de Lev casi encima de su hombro; estaba parado detrás de él y se había inclinado para tratar de mirar la pantalla de su consola.

—Kenma-san, ¿no lleva un rato jugando la misma parte? ¿Es eso lo que le tuvo despierto hasta tan tarde? —cuestionó el ruso con curiosidad.

El _game over_ apareció en la pantalla y él se apartó un poco, mirándolo de reojo.

—Más o menos. Llevo estancado un par de días —respondió.

—Oh, así que por eso hoy tus colocaciones fallaron tanto. ¿Debería quitarte la PSP?

La voz le sobresaltó más que haber visto a Lev de improviso. Kuroo le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le atrajo hacia sí, también inclinado desde atrás, mientras sonreía ladinamente. Él sólo pudo fruncir el ceño mientras trataba de tranquilizarse; tantas sorpresas le provocarían problemas al corazón.

—Quizá sea una buena idea, capitán —apoyó Lev, apartándose de él para erguirse completamente—. La falta de sueño es mala.

—Pero no es tan mala como tus recepciones —se metió Yaku, empujando un poco al ruso y sobresaltándolo de paso—. La práctica ya terminó, y todos podemos tener un mal día, así que dejen de meterse con Kenma.

Había estado realmente tenso esos segundos, pero la intervención de Yaku logró ayudarle un poco, al igual que el hecho de que Kuroo le soltara. Mientras guardaba la consola en su mochila y se ponía de pie logró ver la mirada de censura que el libero les enviaba a los otros dos y se sintió agradecido.

Cuando todos salieron juntos de la sala del club él se quedó a la altura de Yaku e inclinó un poco la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Yaku miró a Kenma extrañado por un momento y luego le dio una palmadita en el hombro, sonriendo.

—Tranquilo, no es nada. Pero es cierto que hoy no estuviste tan bien, y aunque sea cosa de un solo día también es cierto que debes cuidar tu salud. ¿De acuerdo?

Kenma asintió y volvió a meterse en sus pensamientos. Si sólo fuera sueño, sería fácil de arreglar. Pero no era nada fácil arreglar lo que había pasado con Kuroo.

Él se quedó en la parte trasera del grupo y todos salieron del instituto. El primer tramo del camino lo recorrían juntos, por lo que aprovechaban de hablar, mayormente sobre vóleibol, entrenamientos, algunas cosas de las clases o de idols famosas. Kenma casi nunca se unía a esas conversaciones, a menos que fueran sobre algo de la práctica o relacionado con el vóleibol que pudiera interesarle, pero ese día el tema lo manejaban Tora y Kuroo, discutiendo sobre qué tipo de chica o idol era mejor, y Yaku se les unía cada tanto. Él al poco tiempo comenzó a ignorarlos y a intentar no pensar mucho tampoco.

Cuando luego de un rato llegaron a un cruce el grupo se dividió y Kenma se tensó notoriamente al quedar solo con Kuroo, pero este no dijo nada y siguió caminando hacia la estación. Él le siguió también en silencio y acabó sacando su celular de uno de sus bolsillos; tenía un mensaje de Shōyō. Leer sobre la práctica también llena de errores de su amigo le hizo pensar un momento en la propia, pero le distrajo otro tema; Shōyō le contaba sobre sus malos resultados en los exámenes. Ellos tenían exámenes a partir de la semana subsiguiente, lo que significaba un tiempo algo libre del club para poder estudiar durante toda la que venía. Y era viernes, sólo quedaba la práctica del sábado.

Respondió despreocupadamente el mensaje, mencionando su mal día también pero sin entrar en detalles, y le dijo una vez más que seguía sin pasar el nivel en su videojuego. Al final se acordó de agregar que él tendría exámenes pronto también, intentando solidarizar con el pesar de su amigo, y envió el mensaje. Revisó un par de cosas más en el celular antes de que llegaran a la estación; le sorprendió en serio que Kuroo no hubiese dicho nada en todo el camino. No es que fuera extremadamente hablador, pero cuando estaban solos Kuroo siempre sacaba algún tema para crear un tipo de diálogo que de parte de Kenma consistía en respuestas breves con voz algo monótona.

Kenma apretó los labios mientras ambos pagaban y pasaban por los torniquetes. Tuvieron que apresurar el paso porque el tren ya estaba llegando y subieron a un vagón atestado de gente, cosa que empeoró su humor. Sus ojos no podían dejar de vagar de un lado a otro mientras se acomodaban casi pegados a una de las paredes. Al menos Kuroo había tenido el mismo gesto de siempre; interponerse entre él y el resto del mundo, dejándole a Kenma un espacio entre su propio cuerpo y la pared.

Y aunque aquello era normal, en ese momento le pareció de lo más incómodo. Kuroo estaba un poco más pegado que de costumbre, pero era culpa de las otras personas que les empujaban. Kenma apoyó bien la espalda contra la ventana y volvió a concentrarse en el celular que tenía en la mano, revisando mensajes antiguos o aplicaciones sólo por hacer algo. Aun así, no pudo evitar mirar un par de veces a su amigo de reojo, pero Kuroo sólo miraba por la ventana con expresión tranquila.

Kenma volvió a apretar los labios y dejó su mirada vagar nerviosamente de la pantalla del celular al rostro de Kuroo y a las personas de alrededor, que debido a las curvas empujaban un poco más. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Esa situación no era extraña, pasaba un par de veces a la semana.

Pero entonces Kuroo exhaló, aún mirando por la ventana, y Kenma sintió el aire cálido de su respiración. Apenas pudo contener el sobresalto mientras lo entendía; estaba siendo más consciente de la cercanía de Kuroo. Del ritmo de su respiración, del calor de su cuerpo, de cómo pasaba cada tantos minutos el peso de un pie a otro, de los dedos tamborileando el plástico de la manija del techo de la que se sujetaba.

Su cercanía, a la que luego de tantos años se había acostumbrado, ahora era fascinante y desconcertante al mismo tiempo. Le hacía respirar más pesado, y creía estar más nervioso de lo que ya estaba siempre frente a otras personas.

En unos momentos Kuroo cruzó su mirada con la de él y antes de que Kenma desviara la propia le vio sonreír, de un modo amplio y algo ladino. Su ceño se frunció un poco, pero acabó concentrándose del todo en el celular cuando Shōyō le envió una respuesta a su mensaje, con palabras de ánimo y la fotografía de un bollo de carne a medio comer que decía sus senpai le habían regalado.

Kenma se distrajo un momento con la punzada de hambre que le atacó; se le estaba antojando horriblemente un pedazo de tarta de manzana.

—¿Es el enanito de Karasuno? ¿Hinata?

La voz de Kuroo le sobresaltó un poco, pero cuando alzó la mirada y vio cómo su amigo trataba de observar mejor la pantalla de su celular Kenma lo inclinó para permitirle ver la fotografía.

—Shōyō. Me envió una fotografía de lo que está comiendo ahora —explicó, intentando sonar normal.

—Ohh…se me antojó uno de esos ahora. Compraré uno mañana de camino a la práctica. ¿Quieres que pasemos? Te invito uno.

Sus ojos parpadearon lenta, instintivamente. Él observó la expresión de Kuroo un momento, tan tranquila y familiar, y acabó asintiendo con la cabeza. Era comida regalada, después de todo. A menos que no te gustara, uno no debía rechazar la comida regalada.

—Gracias —agregó a la inclinación.

Kuroo sonrió un poco más.

—No es nada. Además, mañana necesitaremos energía por lo largo de la práctica; asegúrate de llevar un almuerzo o comprar algo de camino.

Él volvió a asentir. Las prácticas del último día antes de los exámenes solían ser largas. Kenma igual practicaba a veces entre exámenes, arrastrado por Kuroo y alguno de los otros miembros, pero solían ser semanas tranquilas. Él no tenía muchas materias que le costaran y sus calificaciones eran regulares tirando a buenas, sin reprobar, por lo que con que hiciera lo de siempre no tendría problemas. Podría jugar un montón con la consola.

Kuroo no dijo nada más y Kenma guardó su celular en un bolsillo. Las estaciones pasaban y bastantes personas comenzaban a bajarse, pero ellos no se pudieron sentar porque iban muchas personas mayores que necesitaban más los asientos. Aunque a él, cansado por la práctica matutina y de la tarde, habría preferido ir sentado y descansar las piernas.

Pasaron más estaciones antes de que les llegara el turno de bajarse. Ambos lo hicieron juntos, en un silencio que era menos incómodo que el del trayecto a la estación; quizá el hablar sobre algo normal en el vagón había ayudado a calmar la tensión.

Cuando salieron de la estación Kenma sintió el aire un poco fresco y se metió las manos en los bolsillos; el otoño ese año estaba algo frío a pesar de todavía estar a principios de octubre.

Caminaron a paso tranquilo aún en ese silencio más agradable, bastante cerca el uno del otro. No tardaban mucho desde la estación a su vecindario, por lo que no era necesario apresurarse a pesar de que estuviera tan oscuro. En esa época atardecía temprano y faltaba poco para las ocho.

El trayecto fue solitario y a pesar de que iban lento, Kenma lo sintió bastante más corto de lo normal. Había mirado a Kuroo un par de veces de reojo, pero ninguno había dicho ademán de decir nada. Sin embargo, cuando pasaron por fuera del parque que había a una calle de sus casas, sintió un jalón en el blazer del uniforme. Él se detuvo y observó a Kuroo, que le sujetaba un costado de la ropa, ligeramente nervioso.

La mirada de Kuroo era intensa, estaba un poco inclinado hacia él, y Kenma desvió erráticamente la mirada con nerviosismo de los ojos de su amigo al parque.

—Hey…¿estuviste mal en el entrenamiento por mi culpa? ¿Por lo que te dije? —cuestionó Kuroo con tono suave.

Kenma dudó un momento, pero acabó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Cualquiera habría estado distraído después de eso.

—Yo también estaba nervioso, y preocupado. Pero…prometí que no dejaría que afectara negativamente nuestra amistad. Y a eso le agrego las prácticas, el equipo —aclaró Kuroo.

Él le miró con un poco de escepticismo. Pero después recordó que Kuroo llevaba guardándose sus sentimientos quién sabía cuánto tiempo sin que él se diera cuenta y creyó que era bastante creíble que pudiese ocultar también su nerviosismo.

—Lo sé, pero…no puedes esperar a que esté normal. Es muy extraño, fue inesperado —se justificó antes de volver a mirar fijamente a Kuroo—. Sigue poniéndome nervioso —admitió.

—Lo siento.

Esa no era la respuesta que Kenma quería escuchar. Contuvo una mueca y se apartó un poco, logrando soltarse, pero la mano de Kuroo le sujetó la muñeca derecha para lograr sacar la mano de Kenma del bolsillo y la sujetó en un gesto firme, pero no rudo. Su mano era más cálida que el bolsillo.

—Realmente asentiste más temprano, ¿verdad? —susurró Kuroo.

Kenma continuó mirándole fijamente y su voluntad volvió a flaquear; quiso huir una vez más. Todo sería muy fácil para él si huía, pero al pensar en Kuroo, en sus sentimientos, en lo poco que sabía de romances y corazones rotos por algún argumento de videojuego o los programas de su madre, se sintió incapaz de retroceder. Su amigo era importante, al menos tanto como para que él se viera forzado a enfrentar aquello.

—Lo hice.

Kuroo exhaló. Kenma volvió a sentir la calidez de su respiración como en el vagón del tren. Y suspiró, justo en el momento en que Kuroo se inclinaba más hacia él y el pánico comenzaba a inundarle al creer que iba a besarle.

Pero todo lo que recibió fue la barbilla de Kuroo en su cabeza, sintió que inspiraba, y después creyó sentir lo que podría haber sido un beso en su coronilla. Había sido demasiado suave y rápido y Kuroo volvió a erguirse con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios. No soltó su mano y Kenma, sorprendido, confundido y con el corazón acelerado, tampoco hizo un esfuerzo por soltarse.

Mientras reanudaban el camino en silencio él volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Se despidieron con una simple palabra y Kenma entró a su casa, viendo de reojo a Kuroo seguir hacia la casa de junto. Saludó a sus padres, que ya habían llegado del trabajo, y se apresuró a darse un baño antes de cenar.

Pero incluso cuando eran las diez de la noche y él ya estaba acostado en su cama, jugando un poco con la consola antes de dormir, el palpitar de su corazón no lograba disminuir. Y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Kuroo, en sus sentimientos, en lo que él debía hacer.

Lo siguió haciendo pasado media noche, y mucho más. Y pensó, por segunda vez en el día, que las sorpresas no eran buenas y que definitivamente le provocarían problemas al corazón.


	3. Decisión

Recordaba haber escuchado voces, pero no la alarma. No estaba seguro de a qué hora el sueño le había vencido, aún con el ritmo cardiaco alterado y la cabeza llena de cosas complicadas.

Kenma logró abrir los ojos un poco, pero le ardían y la cabeza le molestaba. Una de sus cortinas estaba abierta y la luz del día entraba bastante brillante, casi desagradable. Pero cuando se movió torpemente hasta quedar sentado en la cama y tomó su celular se olvidó de todo eso; era casi mediodía.

La ansiedad comenzó a recorrerle al pensar en que había faltado al entrenamiento, al último entrenamiento antes de los exámenes, sin siquiera avisar nada. ¿Por qué Kuroo no había ido a despertarle? Pero tenía un mensaje y, ya resignado a que no haría diferencia ir el par de horas que quedaban, revisó el celular.

Eran dos mensajes. Uno era de Shōyō, hablándole de su propia práctica y preguntando por la falta de respuesta el día anterior. Kenma había olvidado por completo aquello y decidió responderle en seguida, contándole que la noche anterior había estado muy cansado, incluso al nivel de quedarse dormido ese día. Después revisó el segundo, uno de Kuroo que le hizo sentir ansioso.

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que hayas despertado. En la mañana pasé a buscarte, tu madre me hizo pasar y vi lo mal que estabas; realmente tenías mucha fiebre. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Le expliqué todo a los demás y al entrenador, y aunque estaban bastante preocupados les convencí de que no fueran a visitarte. A ti eso no te gustaría, ¿no? Pero yo sí iré. Terminaremos el entrenamiento en unas horas y llevaré bollos de carne para que almorcemos juntos. También llevaré tarta de manzana. Cuídate, Kenma._

Él se mordió los labios. Kuroo siempre había sido atento con él, ¿por qué ahora le incomodaba? ¿Le hacía sentir tan nervioso? No supo si responder, pero acabó haciéndolo. _Ya desperté. Está bien, puedes venir. Gracias_. Fue todo lo que escribió y envió el mensaje rápidamente.

Se quedó un momento ahí, sentado en su cama, sin saber qué hacer. El mensaje Kuroo lo había enviado hacía una hora, aún quedaban dos o tres para que llegara. Kenma alzó una mano y se tocó la frente, notando que era verdad; tenía algo de fiebre. Seguro por eso le ardían los ojos y sentía más pereza de lo normal.

El hambre acabó ganándole y bajó a la cocina; la casa estaba en silencio, sus padres se habían ido a trabajar hace muchas horas. Sobre la mesa de la cocina había una nota y un plato con bolas de arroz envuelto en papel transparente. Él leyó la nota primero, identificando la caligrafía pequeña y ordenada de su madre.

_Ken-chan, te dejé el desayuno en la nevera, caliéntalo en el microondas y cómelo apenas despiertes. También dejé bolas de arroz rellenas con atún, pero Tetsurou-kun me dijo que te llevaría más para almorzar. Abrígate, toma jugo de naranja y descansa un poco. Mamá._

Él volvió a tocarse la frente con una mano mientras iba a la nevera; sí, tenía fiebre, pero no tanta. Abrió la puerta y encontró una bandeja con un cuenco de arroz, otro con verduras salteadas, uno con sopa miso y un poco de karaage. Calentó todo en dos tandas dentro del microondas y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja.

La comida fue rápida y silenciosa. Tenía hambre, sentía sabor perfectamente, por lo que no era un resfrío, sólo fiebre. ¿Quizá agotamiento? ¿O recién comenzaba a resfriarse? Comió todo y bebió en total tres vasos de jugo. Después lavó los trastos, ordenó lo que había desacomodado y subió nuevamente a su habitación. Sólo había tardado veinte minutos, así que se recostó en su cama y encendió la consola luego de cubrirse con las mantas. Pensó un momento en Kuroo, en que vendría dentro de unas horas y que estarían solos. En que, quizá, él querría hablar de la noche anterior. Kenma no se sentía preparado para enfrentar aquello, ni siquiera para sólo pensar en la posibilidad, por lo que huyó de la ansiedad y luchó por concentrarse en la consola.

Ahora que había pasado el nivel tedioso era mucho más fácil seguir jugando y pasando niveles a buen ritmo, pero realmente no aguantó tanto y sólo pasó un par antes de que los ojos comenzaran a arderle más. Se sintió mareado, somnoliento, y pausó el juego antes de dejar la consola sobre la mesita de noche junto a su celular. Sólo tardó unos segundos en volver a dormir.

Cuando abrió los ojos fue como si apenas hubiese alcanzado a parpadear. Escuchó ruido en el piso de abajo y aún acostado tomó su celular para revisar la hora; las dos y cuarenta de la tarde. Se incorporó con cuidado, pero no alcanzó a levantarse; la puerta se abrió lentamente y Kuroo asomó la cabeza, sonriendo en cuanto le vio.

—Ah, qué bueno que estás despierto.

Él ahogó un bostezo.

—No lo estaba, desperté cuando entraste —aclaró.

—Lo siento. ¿Quieres volver a dormir? No tienes muy buena cara —comentó Kuroo, frunciendo un poco los labios.

Kenma negó y bajó las piernas de la cama. Las sentía algo débiles, pero cuando se puso de pie le sostuvieron y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Quiero algo frío. Y seguramente tú no has almorzado, así que vayamos abajo a comer.

Su amigo asintió y ambos caminaron a las escaleras. Kuroo seguía trayendo la ropa de deportes, y por la hora apenas habría tenido tiempo de volver y pasar a comprar. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, además, vio su bolso en una silla y dos bolsas plásticas sobre la mesa. Kenma olisqueó instintivamente el aire; olía dulce, a manzana.

La risa de Kuroo le sobresaltó y le vio sacar servilletas, vasos y la botella de jugo de la nevera.

—Que ni se te ocurra. Primero debes comer aunque sea un bollo de carne y una bola de arroz de tu mamá. Si lo haces, incluso te dejaré comer las dos porciones de tarta.

Kenma parpadeó un par de veces y luego se le escapó una sonrisa, aunque estaba seguro de que sus comisuras apenas se habían curvado un poco.

—Está bien. Gracias.

Kuroo le miró fijamente un momento de un modo que a él le pareció extraño, pero después su amigo desvió el rostro y comenzó a servir jugo. Él hurgó en la bolsa de los bollos de carne y con una servilleta sacó uno; aún estaba caliente y sopló un poco antes de darle una mordida. Sabía bien, estaba seguro de en qué tienda los había comprado porque él y Kuroo solían pasar allí cuando hacía frío.

Se sentó en una de las sillas para seguir comiendo y Kuroo le imitó en un silencio agradable. Había subestimado su hambre, porque se acabó pronto el bollo de carne y luego, algo acalorado, se sintió mejor al comer la bola de arroz y atún más fresca. También volvió a tomar bastante jugo, incluso tuvo que servirse un segundo vaso.

—Es raro verte comer tanto y tan rápido —comentó repentinamente Kuroo.

Kenma le dio el último bocado a su bola de arroz y miró a Kuroo desde abajo por estar sentado ligeramente encorvado. Luego se encogió de hombros, se levantó a buscar un tenedor y volvió a sentarse.

—Cuando desayuné también tenía hambre. Y…realmente quiero los pedazos de tarta —respondió despreocupadamente.

Kuroo se rió entre dientes mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada y siguió comiéndose su segundo bollo de carne. Kenma sacó la caja que contenía la tarta y comenzó a comerla directamente desde ahí. El primer bocado fue delicioso, dulce, y con un leve sabor a canela.

—Mh…no es el de siempre —murmuró en seguida, dando un segundo bocado.

Su amigo amplió la sonrisa.

—No. Escuché a las chicas del club de vóleibol femenino mencionar una nueva cafetería y quise pasar porque queda por acá, cerca de la estación. ¿Está bueno? —cuestionó Kuroo.

Kenma notó que estaba algo nervioso, quizá expectante. Él dejó escapar un murmullo afirmativo a la vez que asentía un poco con la cabeza y siguió dando bocados. Era diferente, pero bueno, y al final era tarta de manzana. Si algo podía competir con los videojuegos en su lista de cosas agradables definitivamente era la tarta de manzana.

Aunque estaba tan bueno, los trozos eran bastante contundentes y finalmente sólo pudo comerse uno. Miró a Kuroo, que ahora acababa con las bolas de arroz, y decidió cerrar la caja de la tarta y levantarse para llevarla a la nevera; podía tomarla como merienda o a al día siguiente.

—¿No estaba tan buena? —preguntó Kuroo esta vez con expresión confundida.

Él se acercó a la mesa pero no se sentó en la silla.

—Sí lo estaba, mucho. Pero ya he comido mucho en poco tiempo, después de todo desayuné algo tarde y también comí bastante. Gracias. —agregó.

Kuroo sonrió y terminó de comerse la bola de arroz que tenía en la mano, la última, antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a ordenar todo.

—No es nada, ya te llevaré otro día. Ahora tú ve a descansar, yo me encargo de esto y voy en seguida.

Él dudó, pero acabó asintiendo con la cabeza y caminó hacia las escaleras para subir al segundo piso. Kuroo estaba sonriendo mucho, y a él eso le estaba afectando de un modo extraño. Eso o comenzaba a padecer de taquicardia crónica. Esperaba que no estuviera notándosele en la cara.

Antes de entrar a su habitación acabó desviándose hacia el cuarto de baño del segundo piso. Había bebido muchísimo jugo y necesitaba orinar, pero luego de hacerlo y de lavarse las manos también se lavó los dientes, porque lo había olvidado más temprano. Al terminar se miró al espejo, notando que tenía una ligera sombra bajo los ojos y los pómulos algo rojos. Se mojó la cara para bajar el calor, aunque no sirvió de mucho, y luego de secarse se dirigió a su habitación.

Kuroo ya estaba ahí, sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en el costado de su cama mientras hojeaba un manga que tenía en su regazo. Kenma no tenía demasiados mangas, pero compraba algunos que le gustaran y Kuroo siempre los leía. El que tenía ahora era uno que él había comprado hacía unos días y que ni siquiera había terminado todavía.

—Ah, Kenma. ¿Este es nuevo? —le preguntó Kuroo, señalándole el manga.

Él asintió mientras se acercaba a su cama y se sentaba sobre esta, algo cerca del otro.

—Lo compré hace algunos días. Shōyō mencionó en un mensaje que unos compañeros suyos habían estado hablando de él y lo compré el domingo pasado, cuando acompañé a papá a la librería —explicó con tono despreocupado.

—Ohh. Yaku me había hablado de este manga también, quería leerlo —comentó Kuroo, pasando una página mientras volvía su atención al manga—. ¿Puedo?

—Adelante. De todos modos ya lo estás leyendo. Ah, pero no me menciones nada sobre él, aún no lo termino —advirtió.

—Bieeeeen —respondió Kuroo, alargando la vocal.

Kenma suspiró y se subió mejor a la cama, acabando por recostarse bajo las mantas. Tomó su PSP y despausó el juego para continuar en donde lo había dejado, aprovechando el silencio, pero este no duró mucho.

—No juegues seguido demasiado tiempo, ¿sí? Debes hacer pausas, o no hará nada bien a tu fiebre. Ah, y debes tomarte la temperatura en un rato, tu mamá me pidió que le informara qué tal estabas —dijo Kuroo, sin dejar de mirar el manga.

Él le miró de reojo un par de veces y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—No te mensajees con mi mamá.

—Lo siento, me dejó a cargo. Además ella es muy agradable y sus bolas de arroz son buenas —comentó como si nada.

—¿Te compró con bolas de arroz? Estoy bien —se quejó Kenma.

—Eso lo dirá el termómetro. Anda, descansa y juega un poco —replicó Kuroo.

Él apretó los labios y se volteó hasta quedar de costado, dándole la espalda. Comenzó a jugar, pero nuevamente los ojos empezaron a arderle a los pocos minutos. Escuchaba a Kuroo pasar las páginas a ritmo pausado. Trató de seguir jugando, descansando los ojos cada tantos minutos, pero finalmente volvió a pausar el juego y se rindió, estirando un brazo para dejar la consola en la mesita de noche. Se mantuvo dándole la espalda a Kuroo e incluso se acurrucó un poco más, cerrando los ojos del todo. Un bostezo se le escapó.

—Duerme tranquilo, yo estaré aquí hasta que llegue tu madre. Me dijo que no llegaría tan tarde —comentó Kuroo.

Kenma emitió un ruidito sólo para darle a entender que le había escuchado, pero se guardó el comentario de que dudaba que su presencia le tranquilizara. Era imposible, no cuando el corazón le golpeteaba el pecho nada más escuchar su voz. Pero se esforzó en dormir y la fiebre debía haber aumentado, porque se sintió cansado y poco a poco el sopor le ganó.

* * *

Esta vez sí notó que durmió, y bastante. Incluso soñó. Fue un sueño extraño, de él corriendo y corriendo sin avanzar hasta quedar agotado y muerto de calor. Creía que necesitaba perseguir algo pero no podía acortar camino y al final terminaba tirado en un suelo incómodo y caluroso. Despertó con el ceño fruncido y al abrir los ojos vio la pared más cerca de lo que estaba cuando se había dormido. Casi no había espacio entre él y la pared.

Pero a sus espaldas tampoco podía moverse. Cuando lo intentó, chocó con algo y sintió un peso en su cadera. Se asustó un momento, pero después escuchó un suave ronquido y sintió el aliento cálido golpearle la nuca.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y se le erizó el bello de los brazos. Kenma volteó un poco la cabeza y vio perfectamente parte del rostro de Kuroo, que tenía los ojos cerrados, y después vio que lo que pesaba en su cadera era uno de sus brazos. Con esfuerzo se mordió la lengua para evitar replicar, o gritar. También pudo contener el apartarse bruscamente. Kuroo dormía tras él y se había quitado la sudadera, pero seguía dándole muchísimo calor. O tal vez era la vergüenza sumada a la fiebre las que hacían que su rostro ardiera.

—Kuroo…—susurró Kenma, con voz temblorosa.

Era incómodo. Sí, era muy incómodo, y no sólo por el calor. Pero Kuroo no hizo ningún ademán de ir a despertar y él siguió sin poder apartarse, por temor a despertarle cuando parecía tan tranquilo y también porque el brazo de su amigo no sólo estaba apoyado sobre su cadera, sino que le medio sujetaba con firmeza.

Kenma suspiró y volvió a voltear el rostro para mirar mejor a Kuroo. Tenía una expresión tranquila que pocas veces solía verle, los labios entreabiertos que dejaban escapar pequeños ronquidos y sus hombros se movían al ritmo de su pausada respiración. Era extraño verle dormir. En los campamentos siempre era Kuroo quien le despertaba, igual que cuando se quedaban a dormir en casa del otro porque los padres de alguno salían o simplemente porque Kuroo de pequeño quería pasar algunas noches de las vacaciones haciendo pijamadas.

Al verle ahí, tan cerca, no pudo evitar ser consciente del ritmo de su propio corazón y de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Gustarle a Kuroo…¿eso significaba que su amigo quería salir con él? ¿Ser novios, tener citas, besarse y…y muchas otras cosas? La idea, el no haber pensado en ello antes, le dejó momentáneamente en shock. ¿Él podría ser novio de Kuroo? ¿Podría besarle cuando el día anterior casi se había muerto del susto al pensar que el otro iba a darle un beso? En ese momento, lo dudó. Era demasiado irreal, extraño. Pero si él correspondía a los sentimientos de Kuroo…con lo poco que sabía de romances, seguramente si gustaba de su amigo todo lo anterior no parecería tan raro.

Y él había aceptado que Kuroo lo intentara y también intentarlo con él.

Se sintió asustado, quiso huir una vez más. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas? Pero no servía de nada preguntarse el por qué. Simplemente las cosas eran así, y por su propia culpa, por haber aceptado el día anterior, él tenía que lidiar con ello. _Debía_ hacerlo. Y tratar en serio, con sinceridad, porque no quería jugar con los sentimientos de Kuroo y causarle daño. Si al menos era sincero y lo intentaba, incluso si todo fallaba él no se sentiría tan culpable. Pero si fallaba porque él no ponía nada de su parte sí iba a sentirse culpable, y como el peor amigo del mundo.

Un poco serio, se decidió. Sabía que por su propia personalidad no iba a poder ser la persona más romántica o jugada del mundo, pero sí sería receptivo a los gestos de Kuroo, los valoraría, y trataría de corresponder. Quizá poco a poco, pero si existía la posibilidad, lo haría.

A pesar de su convicción, cuando Kuroo se pegó más a su espalda y exhaló contra su nuca él volvió a estremecerse por completo y ahogó un grito, tenso. Desanimado, se recalcó mentalmente que sería poco a poco, muy poco a poco. Acostumbrarse no iba a ser fácil, porque la cercanía entre ambos no era la misma al saber de la existencia de los sentimientos de Kuroo. De la posibilidad de la futura existencia de los propios. Kuroo le había abrazado muchas veces a lo largo de su amistad, pero nunca había provocado esas reacciones en él.

Y, oh, su pobre corazón...esperaba que cuando terminara todo, llegaran a lo que llegaran con aquello, lo hicieran sin que él hubiese sufrido algún infarto.

* * *

En algún momento de su incomodidad y elucubraciones, Kenma había caído dormido nuevamente. Al despertar lo hizo un poco mejor, sin que los ojos le ardieran tanto como antes, y porque Kuroo había bostezado extremadamente fuerte. Su amigo, seguramente al verle también despertar y voltearse, se apartó un poco y acabó medio incorporado en la cama.

—Uh, lo siento, Kenma. Comenzó a hacer frío y me entró sueño por verte dormir…y estabas calentito como una estufa. Terminé frito en un minuto —se justificó Kuroo.

Realmente parecía avergonzado. Él recordó lo que había estado pensando antes de volver a dormirse y asintió un poco con la cabeza.

—Está bien, no me molesta. Pero…me diste mucho calor. Incluso me desperté una vez por tanto calor.

Kuroo pareció algo confundido al escucharle, pero la vergüenza no se fue a pesar de que ahora sonreía un poco.

—Lo siento. Aunque no es malo, al contario; sudar es bueno para bajar la fiebre. Anda, vamos a ver qué tal está tu temperatura —agregó rápidamente Kuroo.

Mientras Kuroo tomaba el termómetro de la mesita de noche y lo destapaba Kenma también extendió un brazo para tomar su celular. Sorprendentemente, eran pasadas las seis de la tarde. La luz que entraba por la ventana era mínima y confirmaba aquello; habían dormido varias horas. Él se incorporó también, quedando sentado y con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama. Revisó sus mensajes; tenía dos de Shōyō. El primero expresaba preocupación por su salud y consejos bastante torpes y simples de cómo mejorar. El segundo preguntaba por cómo seguía y lo había enviado hacía tan solo unos minutos.

—Vamos, deja eso. Hay que tomarte la temperatura —le regañó Kuroo.

Kenma, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla mientras respondía a Shōyō, se limitó a abrir un poco la boca. Kuroo dejó escapar un resoplido de risa y le acercó el extremo del termómetro a la boca, donde él lo atrapó y acomodó mejor con ayuda de los labios y su lengua. Era incómodo, pero sólo tardaría un minuto. Kuroo se apoyó un poco contra su costado para mirar lo que él escribía y a Kenma realmente no le molestó.

—¿De nuevo el enano de Karasuno? —cuestionó Kuroo con ligero interés.

Kenma asintió. Esperó a que sonara el pitido del termómetro eléctrico y antes de que él pudiera hacerlo Kuroo lo tomó con cuidado para mirar el número marcado en la diminuta pantalla.

—Sí, es él. Le comenté que no estaba bien y se preocupó un poco —explicó ya con la boca libre.

—Oh, pues ahora puedes agregarle que estás mejor con cifras exactas. Sólo treinta y siete punto seis grados, y eso que en la mañana tenías casi cuarenta. Le enviaré una foto a tu madre para que vea que ya te bajó —agregó Kuroo.

Él puso los ojos momentáneamente en blanco al verle sacar su celular para fotografiar el termómetro, pero finalmente Kenma agregó la cifra al mensaje que escribía a Shōyō y lo envió. Kuroo tardó un poco más, pero finalmente volvió a guardarse el celular.

—¿Ganarás más bolas de arroz por eso? —preguntó Kenma sin poder evitarlo, con ligero sarcasmo.

Kuroo rió entre dientes.

—Ojalá. Pero es para dejarla tranquila más que nada, nos preocupaste a ambos bastante. Ni siquiera despertaste cuando te hablamos.

Oh, así que le habían hablado. Las voces que había escuchado, entonces, debían haber sido las de Kuroo y su madre.

—Recordé voces al despertar, pero en el momento no las noté.

—Supongo que fue culpa de la fiebre —razonó Kuroo—. Y por cierto, acabo de avisar a los chicos también. Si no hubiese prometido que lo haría te habrían saturado el buzón de mensajes.

Kuroo lo decía en broma, pero Kenma estaba seguro de que sólo exageraba un poco.

—Todos son unos exagerados —dijo con resignación y desinterés.

Sintió a Kuroo pegarse más a su lado y él, buscando acomodarse, apoyó instintivamente la cabeza en su hombro. Casi al segundo notó que aquello podía ser malinterpretado, pero se forzó un poco a bloquear su instinto para no apartarse. Kuroo tampoco se apartó, y realmente no le incomodaba más allá de lo acelerado que volvía a estar su corazón.

—Un poco, quizá. Pero…eres el cerebro. Debemos asegurarnos de que estés bien —justificó Kuroo.

Él arrugó un poco la nariz al escuchar aquello. El cerebro, como en el eterno mantra que Kuroo repetía antes de un partido. Suspiró para dejarlo correr, y ambos siguieron sin apartarse. Kenma comenzaba a sentirse un poquito somnoliento de nuevo, pero no quería dormir otra vez.

Un ruido en el piso inferior hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran un poco, pero siguieron unos segundos más así, e incluso Kuroo deslizó lentamente una mano hacia la suya para sujetarla. Igual que el día anterior, su mano era cálida y agradable. La suya estaba un poco sudada, pero a Kuroo no pareció importarle.

—Kenma, ¿estás despierto? —dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta, golpeándola suavemente.

Él tardó un poco en responder.

—Sí, papá. Estoy con Kuro —dijo él, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado.

Su padre no solía llegar temprano. Quizá estaba preocupado por él.

—Oh. Si estás bien, bajen los dos. Traje un poco de helado de ese sabor a strudel de manzana que querías probar. Tu mamá llegará pronto.

Kenma miró de reojo a Kuroo y este, que sonreía suavemente, asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, bajamos en seguida.

Su padre pareció contento con ello porque escucharon sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo. Kenma suspiró y se apartó lentamente del hombro de Kuroo. Bien, ahora sabía que aunque la cercanía podía causar estragos en su ritmo cardiaco, no le era desagradable. _Poco a poco, _se recordó.

—Vamos, no hagamos esperar a tu papá —murmuró Kuroo.

Él asintió. Esperó a que Kuroo se bajara de la cama para hacerlo él, pero ninguno hizo gesto de querer soltarse las manos. Caminaron fuera de su habitación con las manos tomadas y cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras Kuroo le dio un ligero apretón en la mano antes de soltársela. Claro, sería extraño si su padre les viera así. Pero Kenma sintió algo desagradable en el estómago debido a la ausencia y le pareció que su mano se enfriaba rápidamente.

A pesar de ello, cuando ambos entraron a la cocina y vio a Kuroo saludar a su padre no pudo evitar una mezcla de nervios y tranquilidad. Se llevaban bien, a sus dos padres siempre les había agradado Kuroo. Y aunque él no hablaba demasiado más allá de responder algunas preguntas mientras comían helado, e incluso cuando más tarde su madre se les unió, notó una ligera comodidad apartar el malestar y los nervios.


	4. Estudios, un capricho y primer contacto

La noche anterior, Kuroo se había quedado a cenar con ellos y luego se había ido a su casa. No habían hablado de nada íntimo, pero suponía que era debido a la presencia de sus padres. Kenma tampoco habría estado cómodo hablando de algo así con ellos cerca, no cuando no había nada que contar. Quizá, si lo suyo funcionaba y llegaban a salir, podría pensarse el contárselo a sus padres.

Kenma se había ido a dormir algo más tranquilo con sigo mismo luego de meditar sobre la situación. Cuando su madre le despertó temprano para tomarle la temperatura él se sentía mejor, casi relajado. El termómetro lo confirmó al marcar treinta y seis punto cuatro. Era temprano y bajó a desayunar con sus padres, aprovechando de comerse el trozo de tarta de manzana que había dejado el día anterior.

A pesar de estar mejor, su madre le envió a su cuarto a descansar y él no replicó. Se pasó la mañana en su cama, jugando perezosamente con la consola, hasta que le llegó un mensaje de texto. Pausó el juego y lo leyó, sintiéndose un poco confundido. _Sal al balcón_, era todo lo que decía. Un mensaje de Kuroo.

Él se levantó y se puso una sudadera encima de la camiseta de pijama, porque sabía que afuera corría un poco de viento, y abrió el ventanal corredizo para salir. Kuroo estaba de pie en el balcón de su casa que daba a la de Kenma, sonriendo, y a diferencia suya traía una camiseta y pantalón corto que no eran de pijama.

—Buenos días…ah, tardes. Lo siento, acabo de despertar —se corrigió Kuroo.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, intentando contener la curiosidad.

Kuroo dudó un momento y luego se encogió de hombros, sonriendo como si se disculpara.

—Quería verte, saber qué tal estabas, pero no quería que habláramos por celular. Y no puedo salir porque perdí mis llaves y mis padres salieron, así que debo quedarme cuidando la casa.

Aquello no le incomodó, pero sí le avergonzó un poco.

—Treinta y seis punto cuatro.

—Oh, ¿ya te bajó tanto? Qué bueno…creí que podrías recaer en la noche. Me alegra que no haya pasado.

—Ya…—murmuró Kenma, desviando ligeramente la mirada. Después lo pensó un poco y volvió a mirarle—. ¿Qué harás con el almuerzo? ¿Tus padres volverán pronto?

Kuroo negó con la cabeza.

—No, llegarán tarde. Había pensado en pedir algo o comer sopa de fideos instantánea. ¿Por qué? —devolvió Kuroo la pregunta.

Él volvió a dudar, aquello ya parecía un rasgo de su personalidad. Pero no podía retroceder y no era tan mala idea. Había decidido poner de su parte.

—Porque…puedo pedirle a mamá que me empaque mi ración y que haga una más para ti, e ir a comer contigo. No creo que le moleste, al contrario, más si sabe que estás solo —ofreció, intentando parecer menos nervioso de lo que se sentía.

Kuroo no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa y quizá también un poco de incredulidad, pero la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios hizo que sus nervios valieran la pena. Quizá no pudiera corresponderle, pero podía hacer a su amigo un poco feliz con gestos así.

—Claro. Sería genial si pudieras. Mis otros planes eran molestarte por el balcón y repasar algunas materias. Aunque si quieres aprovechar de estudiar igual podría ayudarte luego de comer —ofreció Kuroo.

Kenma no había pensado en ello, pero no le vendría mal y Kuroo era realmente bueno en ciencias y matemáticas, además de ir un año por encima del suyo. Acabó asintiendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está bien, creo que tengo tarea de matemáticas —comentó, haciendo memoria.

—Ningún problema, puedo ayudarte con ello si no entiendes algo —aseguró Kuroo en seguida.

Quizá no era sólo un poco feliz; Kuroo, sonriendo ampliamente, parecía _muy_ feliz. Él contuvo a medias una sonrisa.

—Bien. Supongo que en una hora u hora y media estaré por allá. Le iré a avisar a mamá, así que…nos vemos después —murmuró lo último, desviando un poco la mirada.

—Entendido, puedes entrar directamente cuando vengas. Y dale las gracias a tu madre de mi parte —agregó al final.

Se despedía agitando una mano y Kenma alzó un poco la suya para corresponder al gesto antes de entrar y cerrar la ventana. Una vez adentro, exhaló. Había estado bien, o eso creía él, y esperaba también estarlo cuando ambos estuvieran solos. La personalidad de Kuroo era algo extraña, siendo tan molestoso y bromista a veces, pero él confiaba en su amigo. Quería confiar plenamente en él. Y Kuroo se preocupaba por su bienestar, seguramente no intentaría nada que le pusiera demasiado incómodo, menos cuando él sólo hace dos días se había enterado de lo que el otro sentía.

Sí, quería confiar en él igual que quería intentarlo sinceramente.

Bajó a contarle a su madre que quería ir a almorzar con Kuroo y luego de decirle los motivos ella se mostró de acuerdo, más con la promesa de estudio de por medio, y le aseguró que prepararía caballa a la plancha para agradecerle al mayor. Kuroo seguramente estaría feliz de comer su platillo favorito.

Kenma volvió a su habitación y se cambió el pijama por unos pantalones negros holgados, una camiseta de mangas cortas y una sudadera con estampado roja. Después, ya que le quedaba bastante tiempo, se puso a revisar sus cuadernos. Sí, llevaría el de matemáticas, pero se dedicó a organizarlo un poco y a pasar en limpio el listado de ejercicios porque sus apuntes durante las clases solían ser poco prolijos y no con muy buena letra. También intentó aprender mejor las fórmulas para no sentirse demasiado ignorante frente a Kuroo.

El tiempo pasó rápido. Cuando su madre le avisó él había desarrollado un par de ejercicios, pero guardó su cuaderno, libro y estuche en la mochila rápidamente antes de echársela al hombro. También tomó su celular y bajó a la cocina, donde tomó la bolsa que contenía las cajas de almuerzo.

—El de Tetsurou-kun es el negro, tiene más caballa, y al rojo le agregué un poco más de verduras porque necesitas comer sano para que no te vuelva la fiebre. Si comienzas a sentirte mal vuelves en seguida, ¿sí? —pidió su madre.

—Estaré bien, mamá. No llegaré muy tarde de todos modos —aseguró.

Kenma se despidió de su padre, que estaba en la sala, con un gesto de cabeza y después de ponerse las zapatillas en el recibidor salió de casa. Cerró unos segundos los ojos para evitar el polvo que levantaba el viento y después de abrirlos caminó a la casa de junto. Abrió la cerca con facilidad, la cerró a sus espaldas y luego caminó el tramo hasta la puerta de entrada. Pasó directamente como habían quedado y mientras iba por el pasillo hacia donde sabía estaba la cocina se topó con Kuroo, que bajaba las escaleras.

—Eh, bienvenido. ¿Comemos en seguida o prefieres estudiar un poco antes? —preguntó Kuroo.

Kenma le observó un momento; el ofrecimiento parecía casual y él aún no tenía tanta hambre.

—Podemos avanzar un poco y luego comer —propuso.

—Bien. Dame eso, entonces, y sube a mi habitación —volvió a decir Kuroo, tomando la bolsa.

Él le dejó tomarla y le miró ir a la cocina antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras. Aunque la puerta no hubiese estado abierta, él habría sabido cuál era la habitación de Kuroo; había ido demasiadas veces como para olvidarlo. Entró y observó que estaba bastante ordenada al igual que la suya, aunque tenía un librero con mangas más grande que el del propio Kenma y que en la parte de abajo tenía dos balones de vóleibol, sus zapatillas viejas y actuales, y en las paredes había algunos posters de equipos y uno de un grupo de idols. En el centro Kuroo había desplegado una mesita y almohadones que Kenma ya conocía y acabó sentándose en el lugar de siempre, de espaldas a la puerta.

Mientras sacaba sus cosas para ponerlas en la mesa Kuroo llegó y también buscó su cuaderno y libros en el escritorio, pero por lo que pudo ver eran de japonés. Kuroo se acomodó en el almohadón a su derecha, quedando de costado a la puerta, y dejó sus cosas en la mesa antes de mirar el cuaderno de Kenma, que estaba abierto por la parte de los ejercicios donde los había dejado.

—Ohh, recuerdo eso. No es demasiado difícil. ¿Puedo revisar lo que llevas y ver qué tal? —pidió Kuroo.

Kenma asintió y se mantuvo en silencio mientras su cuaderno era evaluado. La expresión de Kuroo sólo varió un poco y luego le devolvió el cuaderno, señalando un par de partes con la punta de su lápiz.

—Están bien, al menos en cuanto a resultados y a las fórmulas que escogiste, pero te saltas algunos pasos. Quizá los haces mentalmente al ser cálculos simples, pero es mejor que pongas todo por escrito y no te saltes nada. Al profesor de matemáticas le gustan los desarrollos completos —explicó Kuroo, indicándole dónde se había saltado pasos con el lápiz—. Hazlos una vez más y avanza otro par, luego volveré a mirarlos.

—Oh…por eso en el examen anterior me descontaba puntaje y no entendía por qué…—murmuró Kenma, mirando sus ejercicios

Kuroo soltó una suave risa mientras negaba con la cabeza y comenzó a mirar sus propias cosas. Kenma, con el ceño un poco fruncido, tomó su goma para borrar ambos ejercicios antes de comenzar a hacerlos de nuevo, procurando no saltarse pasos y ser ordenado.

El silencio fue ameno, como siempre lo era, a pesar de la cercanía de Kuroo. Su pulso estaba un poco más alterado de lo normal, pero no era nada grave, sólo un ligero golpeteo en su pecho que le recordaba la nueva situación entre ambos. Ambos se concentraban en sus cuadernos, aunque Kenma no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Kuroo en un par de ocasiones; tenía el ceño algo fruncido y cada tanto mordisqueaba el extremo de su bolígrafo o se rascaba la nuca. Él recordaba haberle escuchado decir que ese año le estaba costando especialmente esa asignatura, por lo que no le extrañaba que se esforzara con ella; si querían ser regulares y poder participar en partidos o prácticas fuera era necesario que mantuvieran cierto nivel de resultados en las temporadas de exámenes y Kuroo, como capitán, siempre trataba de dar el ejemplo.

Kenma suspiró y volvió la atención a su cuarto ejercicio; era más lento tener que hacer todos los pasos de modo ordenado, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ir anotando las cosas a medida que las pensaba. Avanzó a su ritmo, evitando equivocarse demasiado, y luego de un rato encerró en un cuadrado el resultado al terminar el octavo ejercicio.

—Kenma, déjame ver lo que llevas y luego tomemos un descanso para aprovechar de almorzar —dijo Kuroo, extendiendo una mano.

Él asintió y le pasó su cuaderno. Aguardó tranquilamente mientras el otro revisaba y cuando pudo ver de nuevo sus ejercicios notó que sólo había obtenido un error.

—¿Por qué está malo? —cuestionó, arqueando una ceja al ver la gran equis cubriendo casi todo el desarrollo del ejercicio.

—Porque usaste la fórmula equivocada, tienes que fijarte bien. En los demás, no te saltaste ningún paso y están bien hechos los cálculos, pero sería mejor si aparte de encerrar el resultado también lo escribes más grande, o lo marcas con algún color. A este profesor no le molesta que uses colores si ayuda al orden —explicó Kuroo—. Ah, y la fórmula que se usa en ese, el siete, es la misma del dos.

Kenma comparó los dos ejercicios y notó que había sido un error tonto cuando se parecían tanto; era obvio que se necesitaba la misma fórmula. Se apresuró a copiar de nuevo el ejercicio y a desarrollarlo correctamente bajo la atenta mirada de Kuroo y cuando terminó, asegurándose de escribir el resultado con una letra más grande, él le sonrió con aprobación.

—Así está bien; mientras no te equivoques al escoger fórmulas ni te saltes pasos, seguro apruebas con buena nota. Bien, ahora bajemos a comer.

Él asintió y ambos ordenaron un poco sus cosas antes de levantarse. Bajaron juntos al primer piso y luego fueron a la cocina; Kuroo había dejado la mesa ordenada, con vasos y servilletas, y prendió la pequeña televisión que tenían ahí antes de ir a sacar la botella de soda de naranja de la nevera.

Kenma se sentó en su lugar y se adjudicó el control de la televisión para pasar los canales; no había nada realmente interesante, pero acabó dejando una serie de policías que le gustaba a su padre porque algunos casos también le gustaban. Cuando Kuroo terminó de servir la soda abrió la bolsa con los almuerzos que estaba en el centro de la mesa, pero Kenma se apresuró a tomar la caja roja.

—Esta es mía —se excusó, acomodándola delante suyo para quitarle la tapa—. Mamá dijo que a la otra le había puesto más caballa.

—¿Caballa? —cuestionó Kuroo, tomando la caja negra para abrirla rápidamente y suspirar al ver el contenido—. En serio, tu madre es la mejor. Cuando pase por ti mañana le daré las gracias.

Él sonrió un poco sin poder evitarlo. Sospechaba que ese afecto de Kuroo por su madre era en gran parte porque ella siempre solía preparar cosas al gusto de su amigo. Alguna vez le había preguntado a ella el porqué, pero se había limitado a decir que era lo normal. Para sí mismo, Kenma pensaba que su mamá le agradecía de ese modo a Kuroo el ser su amigo, ser lo que ella llamaba “una buena influencia”, y por ayudarle a abrirse un poco más al mundo y adaptarse de algún modo a la sociedad.

—Seguro que con que te lo comas todo ya estará feliz —aseguró Kenma, aún con las comisuras algo alzadas.

—Puedes estar seguro de que no dejaré nada —aseveró Kuroo.

Él tomó los palillos y comenzó a comer en seguida. Kenma le observó unos segundos antes de sujetar bien sus propios palillos y tomar el primer bocado. Todo seguía caliente gracias a las cajas y las verduras, que normalmente a él no le gustaban tanto, estaban sabrosas y cortadas de un modo que era fácil de comer. Intentó comerlas todas primero para pasar por ello rápido y después comenzó a intercalar bocados de caballa y arroz con tranquilidad. Ese día no tenía tanta hambre, seguramente por todo lo que había comido el día anterior. Kuroo era otro tema, porque comía con verdaderas ganas de todo lo que tenía en su caja.

—¿No desayunaste? —preguntó Kenma, sospechando.

Kuroo pareció sobresaltarse un poco y esperó a tragar lo que tenía en la boca antes de responder.

—Lo hice, un pan de melón que tenía guardado. Como desperté tarde y vendrías pronto no quise comer más.

—…Y luego me regañas a mí por no comer bien —se quejó.

—Eh, pero es que tú no comes por preferir jugar con la consola, y muy seguido. Yo la mayoría del tiempo me alimento bien —replicó Kuroo antes de llevarse otro bocado a la boca.

Bueno, eso era cierto, pero lo medio olvidó al ser consciente de algo más.

—¿Por qué despertaste tan tarde? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

Kuroo volvió a tardarse en responder y esta vez desvió la mirada hacia la televisión, intentando parecer despreocupado pero sin lograrlo.

—Bueno…no podía conciliar el sueño en la noche —se limitó a responder.

—Kuro, tú siempre te duermes rápido, más luego de un día de entrenamiento —comentó, usando un tono que sabía a Kuroo le sonaba a advertencia.

Su amigo captó el _no me ocultes cosas_ implícito en el tono de voz y Kenma le escuchó suspirar.

—Es verdad, no podía conciliar el sueño. Es que…no sé, no podía dejar de pensar en todo; en ti, en que no te molestaste luego de haberme dormido de ese modo contigo o en el que no parecías tan tenso como cuando te tomé la mano frente al parque. Estoy…algo ansioso, supongo, y no quiero tener malentendidos o ilusiones sin fundamento —explicó Kuroo, pero agregó en seguida—. No creas que te estoy reclamando algo, ¿sí? No es eso. Tampoco quiero presionarte, porque apenas han pasado dos días desde que te lo dije.

Kenma le escuchó en silencio, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo, pero menos de lo que había creído. No le molestaba tocar el tema, pero sí el no poder cumplir las expectativas. Y aunque el mismo Kuroo acababa de decirle que no le estaba presionando, él se sentía presionado de todos modos por sus propios pensamientos.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. Y…yo también he estado pensando —murmuró, desviando la mirada. Kuroo no dijo nada y él continuó—. Después de todo acepté, ¿no? El tratar, al menos. Y quiero tratar en serio, porque no quiero…bueno, hacerte daño —Kenma exhaló antes de poder seguir—. Así que decidí intentar ser menos impulsivo con mis reacciones y aceptar tus muestras de afecto tanto como acepto tus cuidados.

Había resultado menos difícil decirlo, pero ahora además de un poco incómodo se sentía horriblemente avergonzado. No recordaba la última vez que había puesto en palabras un sentimiento, y ahora había puesto eso y además había expuesto sus pensamientos. Miró a Kuroo de reojo y su expresión le confundió; parecía incrédulo y conmovido al mismo tiempo.

—¿En serio? —medio balbuceó Kuroo. Kenma frunció el ceño y el otro, al notarlo, tosió un poco—. Lo siento, claro que lo es. Es sólo que…no me lo esperaba, la verdad. Creí que tratarías de huir mucho más.

No podía replicar a eso cuando lo había pensado tantas veces.

—Si no se tratara de ti, seguramente lo haría. Pero…eres mi mejor amigo. Mi primer amigo —intentó explicarse Kenma. Le comenzaban a sudar las manos y su corazón estaba tan acelerado como el día anterior.

Kuroo pareció ponerse serio esta vez.

—Lo sé, tú también, y era verdad cuando dije que no dejaría que esto afectara nuestra amistad sin importar cómo acabe. Pero debes tener presente que si lo intentamos, no me conformaré con sólo seguir siendo eso —explicó Kuroo con voz calmada.

Claro que lo sabía, ya lo había pensado el día anterior. Kuroo querría salir con él y hacer cosas que se suponía que hacías con una persona con la que sales.

—¿Novios? —murmuró Kenma.

—Si llegamos a eso, sí. Pero quiero que lo que llegues a sentir por mí sea real, no algo forzado. No quiero que mientas sobre tus sentimientos. Y aunque nos conocemos desde pequeños, quiero que nos conozcamos más del modo romántico; gustos, intimidades, salir juntos a algún lugar, quizá citas. Creo que con ello podrías desarrollar ese tipo de sentimientos. Claro, y también pensando de modo romántico en mí —siguió explicando Kuroo.

Le parecía lógico, pero no por eso aterraba menos. Era temor a lo desconocido, a la inexperiencia. Él sabía que Kuroo había tenido alguna novia y eso, además de que su amigo ya tenía sentimientos por él, era una ventaja que también atemorizaba. Pero él había tomado una decisión el día anterior.

—Si es poco a poco…—volvió a murmurar Kenma.

—Ah, por supuesto —aclaró Kuroo—. Como dije, no te estoy presionando, pero quiero que sepas cuán en serio voy yo con esto y las cosas que pienso sobre una relación. Y claro, yo también quiero saber lo que tú piensas.

¿Qué pensaba él? Que el romance era aterrador al poner en juego un lazo que para él era indispensable, que parecía difícil, más cuando debido a él podías sentir cosas tan importantes por otra persona. Que estaba inseguro sobre cuáles eran esas cosas que se sentían, pero que quería saberlas.

—Como dije, pienso que poco a poco. No cosas muy bruscas…quizá comenzar con cosas que hagamos normalmente, pero de un modo un poco diferente —intentó hacerse entender, pero estaba nervioso.

Kuroo pareció meditar sobre ello y luego se puso de pie, inclinándose sobre la mesa para quedar más cerca de él. Kenma se sintió impulsado a retroceder, pero se contuvo.

—Lo comprendo, poco a poco, cosas normales con toques diferentes. Muchas veces almorzamos juntos, ¿no? —Kuroo esperó una respuesta y Kenma se la dio, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Pues bien, entonces; dame de tu caballa, por favor.

Kenma parpadeó, confundido.

—¿A qué viene eso? Si quieres más caballa, podías tomarla luego de que termináramos de hablar —replicó.

—No me refería a eso. Kenma, dame tú, en la boca, con tus palillos —corrigió Kuroo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Aquello le confundió incluso más. ¿Darle de comer en la boca? Eso sonaba tan cliché e ilógico para él. ¿Qué de significativo o importante podía tener el que le diera de comer en la boca? A los bebés se les daba la comida en la boca, no a un amigo, ni a alguien con quien existía la posibilidad de llegar a ser más que amigos. Pero Kuroo seguía esperando y abrió la boca, aparentemente impaciente. Kenma puso los ojos en blanco, tomó un poco de caballa con sus palillos y luego de acercarlos a la boca de Kuroo observó, incrédulo, cómo este parecía feliz comiéndolo así.

—En serio, esto es una tontería —se quejó entre dientes.

Kuroo tragó el bocado antes de responder, aún sonriente.

—En serio, no eres nada romántico.

—Pues perdón por no saber nada de estas cosas —medio gruñó Kenma, fijando la mirada en su caja de almuerzo.

—Bah, no tienes por qué disculparte, no era una réplica. Aunque no lo seas, me gustas así —aseguró Kuroo. Kenma se sintió avergonzado de nuevo—. Gracias por estar dispuesto a cumplir un capricho tan tonto.

Kenma se encogió de hombros.

—Si eso te gusta…no me costaba nada, de todos modos. Aunque me parezca tonto.

—Sí, me gusta —afirmó Kuroo, e hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Dijiste que aceptarías mis muestras de afecto, ¿no? ¿Qué límite tiene eso?

—Nada que me haga sentir incómodo —se apresuró a responder.

—Pero Kenma, a ti casi _todo _te hace sentir aunque sea un poco incómodo —dijo Kuroo, ligeramente exasperado.

—Bueno…nada que me haga sentir _demasiado_ incómodo —se corrigió Kenma, encogiéndose un poco de hombros después—. De todos modos, te diré si algo me incomoda de verdad, Kuro. Pero recuerda que es poco a poco. Ah, y preferiría que no lo hagas con más personas cerca.

—Entendido.

Kuroo no dijo nada más y se sentó otra vez para volver a comer. Kenma también siguió comiendo lo poco que le quedaba, en un silencio que esta vez no fue del todo cómodo, no con Kuroo mirándole cada tanto sin dejar de sonreír. Ambos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo y Kenma se bebió de un trago su vaso de soda mientras Kuroo se levantaba para comenzar a ordenar y a lavar los trastos, como siempre. Él nunca se había preguntado siquiera por qué era así, simplemente lo era desde que recordaba, comieran en su casa o en la de Kuroo. Había asumido que a su amigo simplemente le gustaba lavar trastos, después de todo era ordenado en la mayoría de las cosas.

A diferencia del día anterior, Kenma le esperó en la cocina y cuando terminó su segundo vaso de soda él mismo se levantó para pasarle el vaso a Kuroo, que lo lavó rápidamente para terminar.

—Oye, Kenma…—preguntó Kuroo. Como seguía junto a él se limitó a alzar la cabeza para mirarle a la cara—. Bueno, aquí no hay nadie. ¿Puedo tomarte la mano?

Kenma le miró con curiosidad y una ligera suspicacia.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, me gusta tomar tu mano, y ayer no pareció molestarte. También me gustaría abrazarte, pero es poco a poco y me conformo con tomar tu mano —explicó Kuroo, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

Tuvo que pensarlo un momento, pero luego recordó que se suponía que debía intentar en serio y como había dicho Kuroo, realmente no le molestaba. Como respuesta, y aprovechando que estaban cerca, extendió apenas su brazo izquierdo para tomar la mano derecha de Kuroo, que seguía algo húmeda por haber lavado los trastos. Kuroo afianzó un poco el agarre y le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar, sonriendo.

—Gracias —murmuró Kuroo.

—Soy bastante ignorante en esto, pero estoy seguro de que cosas así no deben agradecerse —medio replicó Kenma en un murmullo.

Kuroo rió entre dientes.

—Cierto, mi error. Vamos, será mejor que volvamos a estudiar, todavía te quedan muchos ejercicios por hacer. Tienes matemáticas mañana, ¿no? —acabó preguntando Kuroo.

Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún gesto de querer soltarse las manos y comenzaron a caminar fuera de la cocina, subiendo las escaleras muy juntos.

—Sí, a primera hora. También será el primer examen la semana subsiguiente —respondió Kenma.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación creyó que sería necesario soltarse las manos porque Kuroo antes se había sentado a su derecha, pero él se sentó a su izquierda como si nada y cambió de lugar sus cosas con la mano libre. También tomó el lápiz con ella y mientras Kenma hacía lo mismo, pero con su mano derecha, recordó que Kuroo era ambidiestro.

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios y apretó un poco el agarre de sus manos. Kuroo le miró con una ceja arqueada un momento, pero siguió sonriente.

—Vamos, continúa con esos para que pueda revisarlos. Por mi parte, seguiré luchando contra la memorización de conceptos —dijo Kuroo, exhalando con exagerada resignación.

Kenma puso mentalmente los ojos en blanco.

—Piensa que son las complicadas jugadas de vóleibol que memorizabas de la televisión y que luego me hacías practicar contigo. Tienes buena memoria.

—Las jugadas eran divertidas de memorizar. Y ya me encontrarás razón el próximo año —replicó Kuroo.

Kenma negó con la cabeza de modo condescendiente y luego cada uno se concentró en su propio cuaderno, rodeados de un silencio agradable. A los pocos minutos las manos de ambos comenzaron a sudar pero esta vez fue a Kenma a quien no le importó porque, de un modo ilógico, el sentir esa calidez estaba ayudando a calmar el agitado ritmo de su corazón.

Y una hora más tarde, cuando Kenma tuvo que soltar la mano de Kuroo antes de irse a su casa, no pudo contener una mueca debido a la sensación de añoranza que le dejó el frío que ahora envolvía sus dedos.


	5. Contradicciones internas y segundo contacto

El lunes por la mañana Kenma se extrañó al despertar sólo un minuto antes de que sonara la alarma de su celular. La apagó para evitar el ruido y se comenzó a incorporar con pereza, pero más rápido que de costumbre; estaba justo de tiempo.

Se cambió la pijama por el uniforme con el ceño fruncido, ¿por qué Kuroo no había ido esa mañana? Él siempre iba a despertarle y a buscarle quince minutos antes de su alarma. Cuando estuvo listo guardó en su mochila lo que había olvidado la noche anterior, sumando sus cargadores y la consola, y bajó algo apresurado las escaleras con el celular en la mano. No tenía ni siquiera un mensaje.

—Ah, Ken-chan —le llamó su madre. Kenma entró a la cocina y vio a sus padres desayunando—. Ven aquí, te hice unos emparedados además del almuerzo; están en el mesón.

—Gracias mamá —dijo él, sonriéndole un poco mientras guardaba la comida en su mochila—. Buenos días.

—Para ti también, aunque espero que no llegues con retraso. Por cierto, Tetsurou-kun pasó a agradecer por la comida de ayer hace más de media hora. Tan educado que es…—suspiró su madre con aprobación y Kenma le escuchó con mayor atención—. Ah, a lo que iba; no quiso despertarte porque aún era muy temprano y me dijo que te avisara que le tocaba estar a cargo del salón esta semana, por eso tuvo que irse antes.

Su ceño se frunció un poco al escuchar la excusa, pero exhaló suavemente y asintió con la cabeza. Kuroo tampoco tenía la obligación de irle a buscar y no era la primera vez que le tocaba estar a cargo de su salón, pero era desconcertante; ir juntos era casi una costumbre, parte de asistir a clases.

—Entiendo. Y gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos en la noche —se despidió, intentando sonreírles.

Sus padres también se despidieron de él y Kenma caminó al recibidor para ponerse los zapatos antes de salir de casa. Afuera le recibió el viento y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba, encorvado como siempre, pero a paso más rápido de lo normal.

Durante todo el trayecto su cabeza estuvo llena de pensamientos contradictorios que empeoraron al verse enfrentado a un vagón de tren lleno de personas que empujaban e invadían su espacio personal. ¿Por qué Kuroo no le había despertado? Aunque fuera temprano, eso era mejor que ir solo, le molestaría mucho menos. Si estuviera con Kuroo él le cubriría del resto de las personas, como si creara una burbuja alrededor de ellos. Una burbuja de seguridad.

Kenma intentó soportar todo lo mejor posible, pero cuando bajó y tuvo que caminar más rápido que el tramo anterior por el poco tiempo que quedaba se sentía frustrado y molesto. Sabía que era egoísta culpar de todo a Kuroo, pero en primer lugar su amigo le había acostumbrado a esos cuidados; era injusto culparlo tanto como que él se los quitara de ese modo.

Casi llegando a la escuela, rodeado de más alumnos justos de tiempo, tuvo que abrir bastante los ojos por culpa de la sorpresa del descubrimiento. Kuroo no tenía que ir a buscarlo al igual que tampoco tenía que acompañarle en el trayecto ni cuidarle de los demás. Nada de eso era su obligación, pero lo hacía casi todos los días desde hacía ya año y medio. Durante su año y medio de preparatoria luego del año que habían pasado separados por culpa de la diferencia de grados. Podría jurar que en secundaria no le cuidaba tanto.

Año y medio en los que Kuroo hacía lo que los novios de los dramas malos que veía su mamá hacían por sus novias. Un año y medio. ¿Kuroo llevaba sintiendo por él algo más que amistad por al menos año y medio y él recién se detenía a pensar en ello? Todo había sido tan natural...su corazón se aceleró un poco, pero no del modo que le hacía ponerse nervioso. Era molesto, casi dolía. Era un sentimiento más parecido al que tenía cuando no encontraba sus consolas, su celular o no alcanzaba a comprar un videojuego nuevo luego de hacer una fila infinita.

Angustia.

Encorvado como siempre, se detuvo junto a la entrada del edificio principal de la escuela y se llevó una mano al pecho, estrujando la tela del blazer del uniforme. No quería sentirse así, pero no sabía cómo calmarlo. Un año y medio sin haberse dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su mejor amigo, algo tan importante…¿cómo podía siquiera llamarse a sí mismo mejor amigo de Kuroo?

El sonido de la campana y el empujón de un tipo de tercero al pasar por su lado le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Soltó el blazer, que estaba algo arrugado, y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para subir hasta el tercer piso. Casi no había personas, todos estaban en los salones. Seguramente él sería regañado por llegar tarde y aquello era tedioso, pero por primera vez no le preocupaba aquello.

Cuando terminó de subir las escaleras no alcanzó a doblar hacia el pasillo de la izquierda porque le sujetaron por la muñeca. Sintió un escalofrío tremendo recorrerle al ver a Kuroo, que parecía incluso más nervioso que él, junto a la escalera.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, ya comenzó la clase, pero…Kenma, lo siento. ¿Estás enojado? —murmuró Kuroo.

Él se tragó su primera respuesta.

—¿Debería estarlo? —devolvió, fingiendo un desinterés que estaba lejos de sentir. Lo único que quería era huir de Kuroo al igual que de sus propios descubrimientos.

—No lo sé, supongo que un poco…realmente lo olvidé por completo hasta que Yaku me despertó con una llamada en la mañana, no tuve tiempo de nada —se excusó, rascándose la nuca con su mano libre—. ¿Tu madre te avisó?

—Lo hizo. Pero…tienes un celular. No lo usaste —no pudo evitar acusarle.

—Creí que sería suficiente decirle a ella y esperarte acá…parece que no. Como te dije, no tengo mucho tiempo, toca tutoría y debo estar presente, pero quería disculparme directamente —explicó Kuroo.

—No tienes que disculparte, no es tu obligación pasar por mí tampoco —dijo Kenma, sin pensarlo. Sin sentirlo.

Kuroo apretó los labios y buscó mirarle fijamente a los ojos, pero Kenma desvió la mirada.

—Sabes que no lo hago porque sea una obligación, Kenma. Lo hago porque quiero pasar tiempo contigo, porque me gusta estar pendiente de ti.

Y porque le gustaba él, pensó para sí mismo. No lo dijo y luego de unos segundos suspiró.

—Lo sé…—murmuró Kenma.

—Por favor, no te guardes las cosas. Si te molestó, lo compensaré. Lo prometo —aseguró Kuroo también en voz algo baja.

Kuroo le soltó la muñeca, pero casi como un reflejo Kenma buscó su mano y la tomó, apretándola suavemente. Observó de reojo la expresión nerviosa de Kuroo antes de atreverse a alzar del todo la cabeza.

—Cómprame uno de esos dulces que traen códigos de pokémon y almuerza conmigo —intentó decir en tono autoritario, aunque con su voz no lo parecía mucho.

Kuroo soltó un resoplido de risa y apretó su mano al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia él para besarle la coronilla como había hecho el viernes frente al parque. La incomodidad y el temor esta vez fueron sensiblemente menores.

—Te compraré dos. Almorcemos en el patio trasero, en la banca que está cerca del gimnasio —señaló Kuroo mientras se separaba.

Kenma asintió y también apretó un poco más el agarre de sus manos antes de soltarse lentamente. El calor familiar había servido para calmar la inseguridad del trayecto, la ligera molestia por la soledad. Se estaba volviendo un calor realmente agradable y útil.

—Tengo que irme, el profesor nos pedirá los ejercicios —murmuró Kenma, mirando por el rabillo del ojo hacia el pasillo.

—Ah, yo también. Nos ganaremos un buen regaño —rió Kuroo, mirando un poco escaleras arriba—. Te veo más tarde. Suerte con las matemáticas y no juegues en clase.

Él volvió a asentir, conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa por sus últimas palabras; le provocaban una extraña sensación de que de ese modo las cosas estaban bien, de que estaba siendo cuidado. Vio a Kuroo subir las escaleras antes de caminar hacia su propio salón a paso apresurado, sintiéndose más tranquilo.

Sí, el profesor le regañó por llegar tarde y sí, nada más sentarse le pidió que saliera a la pizarra a desarrollar el primer ejercicio de la tarea, pero le molestó menos que otros días. Sabía la fórmula y guiado por los concejos de Kuroo no olvidó ningún paso ni falló con los cálculos. E incluso si se hubiera equivocado, Kenma aún sentía el cómodo cosquilleo en su palma que le recordaba la calidez de la mano de Kuroo y aquello le hacía creer que todo estaba bien.

* * *

Kenma había comido los emparedados de su madre en el primer descanso con buen apetito mientras se mensajeaba con Shōyō, comentando cosas triviales de las clases de cada uno. Pero después del mediodía, a la hora de almuerzo, volvía a tener bastante hambre. Últimamente estaba teniendo más hambre de lo normal, quizá debido a la ansiedad.

Al finalizar la clase él guardó todo en su mochila y salió del salón con ella colgada a un hombro. La mayoría dejaba sus cosas en la sala, pero él traía ahí la consola y alguna vez había sufrido de bullying en la secundaria, por lo que estaba ya acostumbrado a llevársela para evitar que le metieran cosas o, peor, que se las sacaran. Aún extrañaba su viejo cartucho de Pokémon Platino con su partida con criaturas de genes perfectos.

Llegó pronto al lugar acordado; la banca cerca del gimnasio de vóleibol, en el patio trasero. Muy pocos iban ahí cuando había otros lugares más lindos para almorzar que no fueran las salas o cafetería, como el patio delantero e interior, pero a él le gustaba por esa misma razón. Estaba solo, tranquilo, y todo lo silencioso que se podía esperar estando en un recinto escolar.

Él se sentó en la banca, dejando la mochila entre él y el posa brazos, y sacó la bolsa con su almuerzo. Era su típica caja roja, de tamaño mediano con compartimientos, palillos y otro recipiente que solía contener postre. No sabía qué había preparado su madre esa vez, pero aguardó con la curiosidad pacientemente mientras sostenía todo en su regazo. El aire, ligeramente frío, olía aún un poco a flores a pesar de que los árboles y plantas cercanas comenzaban a marchitarse y el suelo estaba lleno de hojas crujientes.

El mismo crujido fue el que le avisó, unos minutos después, de los rápidos pasos de Kuroo mientras este llegaba. Kenma le miró, con el rostro oculto por su cabello debido a la postura encorvada, y se sintió un poco nervioso al verle sonreír. Su corazón también comenzaba a agitarse.

—Lo siento, el profesor me entretuvo un rato. ¿Qué tal ha estado tu mañana? —preguntó Kuroo casualmente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Kenma intentó no tensarse y miró de reojo la bolsa del almuerzo de Kuroo que este también se apoyó en el regazo, aunque lo que le llamó la atención fue la bolsa de plástico que había dejado en la banca entre ambos.

—Algo aburrida. Ah, en matemáticas salí al frente con el primer ejercicio y estuvo bien. Gracias de nuevo —medio murmuró, nervioso.

—¿En serio? Bah, no es nada. Me alegro de haberte podido ayudar. ¿No te regañaron mucho por el retraso? —Kuroo cuestionó, sacando todo lo de su bolsa de almuerzo para destapar la gran caja azul.

La mueca que hizo Kuroo no le pasó desapercibida y lo entendió al ver el contenido de la caja; tonkatsu. Kuroo no era mañoso, pero se notaba que prefería el pescado antes de que cualquier tipo de carne. Kenma también abrió su caja y se la enseñó a Kuroo, medio ofreciéndole de los filetitos de pescado a la plancha y los camarones tempura.

—Un poco, pero cuando hice rápido el ejercicio y el profesor comprobó que estaba bueno me dejó tranquilo. Ten, toma la mitad; creo que es caballa de nuevo —agregó Kenma.

Kuroo en seguida tomó sus propios palillos para comenzar a traspasar parte de la comida de una caja a otra, sin vergüenza. Kenma se había acostumbrado ya a compartir con Kuroo, porque este de pequeños siempre le robaba un poco de cualquier cosa comestible, y además casi en un acuerdo silencioso cada vez que Kuroo tenía tarta de manzana acababa dándosela por completo a él. Le parecía un trato más que justo si podía obtener toda la tarta de manzana.

Al final del intercambio, cada uno quedó con su propio arroz y verduras, un poco de pescado, de tempura y de tonkatsu.

—Gracias —dijo Kuroo en seguida, sonriéndole—. A mí sí me retaron bastante y Yaku se rió todo el tiempo. No fue agradable. Pero es porque en las tutorías se la pasan hablándonos del futuro, haciéndonos preguntas o cuestionarios de vocaciones, y es obligatorio ir. Además, el profesor de mi clase es estricto y gruñón —se medio quejó.

Kenma asintió; había escuchado quejas sobre el profesor de Kuroo antes. Ambos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente y Kuroo siguió hablando de cualquier cosa de la clase, de sus discusiones tontas con Yaku, o si algún compañero había hecho o dicho algo especialmente estúpido. Pero Kenma repentinamente tosió porque un poco de tempura había escocido en su garganta y Kuroo se apresuró a sacar una botella de la bolsa plástica para destaparla y extendérsela; agua de pera. A Kuroo le gustaba mucho beberla.

—Ten, pasé a comprar antes. Traje tus dulces con códigos también, y compré unos GariGari-kun para después —explicó Kuroo.

Él aceptó la botella mientras asentía, aún tosiendo un poco, y bebió un par de sorbos de agua para calmarse. Cuando sintió que su garganta estaba mejor dejó de beber y suspiró, sonriéndole ligeramente.

—Gracias, había olvidado comprar algo de beber —se excusó, devolviéndole la botella para volver a tomar sus palillos. Comió un poco con cuidado para comprobar que estaba bien y se terminó todas las verduras antes de volver a mirar a Kuroo, que también comía a su lado—. Hey, Kuro…

—¿Mh? —utilizó como toda respuesta el mayor, mirándole de reojo mientras comía.

—¿Hoy sales más tarde por estar a cargo de tu clase? —preguntó, fingiendo un poco de desinterés.

Kuroo terminó de tragar lo que tenía en la boca, pero aún tardo un poco más en responder.

—Bueno…sí, lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte —murmuró en seguida, desviando la mirada—. Yo…¿puedo esperarte?

No trató de mirar la expresión de Kuroo porque él mismo se sentía demasiado nervioso. Aunque fuera algo de lo que no estuviera orgulloso, Kenma pocas veces era de los que esperaban a otros, incluso a Kuroo. El que esperaba _siempre_ era Kuroo. Seguramente esperarle contaría como poner un poco de su parte, como estar intentándolo.

—¿Estás seguro? No tardaré mucho, Yaku también tiene que terminar pronto así que nos daremos prisa —aseguró Kuroo.

Creyó captar una ligera ilusión en su voz. Al no ser rechazado completamente su gesto, el corazón de Kenma se tranquilizó un poco y fue capaz de mirar a Kuroo de reojo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Sí, no me molesta. De todos modos salimos temprano, y no tengo nada que hacer en casa más que repasar.

Kuroo sonreía de un modo agradable cuando volvió a comer. No era su sonrisa maliciosa y Kenma se sintió contagiado, con unas raras ganas de sonreír también, pero se contuvo. Sí, podía hacer un poco feliz a Kuroo con esos gestos. Y no sólo podía, _quería_ seguir haciéndole feliz, en un intento por compensar el no corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Ambos terminaron de comer casi al mismo tiempo. Kenma guardó todo en la bolsa de almuerzo y luego guardó la bolsa en su mochila antes de aceptar el GariGari-kun que Kuroo le ofrecía. Hacía un poco de frío, pero ambos quitaron los envoltorios de sus paletas heladas y las comieron de todos modos. Kenma se estremeció debido al dolor de cabeza del primer bocado.

—Oye, creo que mañana los chicos querían hacer una pequeña práctica informal después de clases. ¿Quieres ir? —preguntó Kuroo antes de también morder su helado.

Kenma pensó en su consola, en la tienda a la que quería ir a comprar el nuevo teclado inalámbrico para su computadora porque el suyo ya tenía algunas teclas malas.

—Si no termina muy tarde…—murmuró casi sin ánimo.

—No lo creo, será una hora o algo así, después de todo tienen que estudiar también. ¿Tienes cosas que hacer? —cuestionó Kuroo con curiosidad.

Kenma asintió mientras daba otra mordida a su paleta.

—Necesito comprar algo.

—Oh, si es así entonces quédate y luego yo te acompaño a comprar. De todos modos no creo que te hagan colocar mucho, aún siguen preocupados por lo del sábado. Y con la concentración a fin de mes…Yaku me dijo que todos pensaban que debían cuidarte para que estuvieras bien para la concentración —comentó Kuroo con gracia.

Él mordió su paleta con el ceño un poco fruncido. Estaba seguro de que Yaku debía haber amenazado de algún modo a Lev y Tora, que eran los más molestos a la hora de pedir pases, para que se comportaran. Pero que los demás normalmente sí se preocuparan de cuidarle, e incluso el que Yaku lo hiciera, era culpa de Kuroo. La exageración y paranoia de Kuroo por su salud tenía origen en la infancia de ambos, en las muchas tardes en que debían quedarse en casa porque Kenma era demasiado enfermizo para pasar un mes sin que le diera algo.

Terminó su paleta antes de que se comenzara a derretir y suspiró mientras guardaba el palito, que tenía escrito _vale otro_, en la bolsa.

—Está bien, entonces. Pero no me quedaré mucho más de una hora y también tendrás que ayudarme con ciencias —agregó Kenma como excusa, porque de todos modos Kuroo siempre le ayudaba a estudiar para todos los exámenes.

Kuroo rió entre dientes y él se sintió satisfecho.

—Hecho.

La mano derecha de Kuroo buscó la suya por encima de la bolsa plástica y Kenma no dudó en tomársela, dejando que jugara con sus dedos. Era curioso cómo en un par de días ese contacto se había vuelto algo normal, incluso cómodo. Kuroo llevaba años sin tomarle la mano, desde que eran pequeños, pero ahora que tenía mayor control de su pulso y este no se alteraba tanto, Kenma creía que no había perdido la costumbre.

Kuroo acomodó sus dedos, acabando por entrelazarlos, y tamborileó suavemente con las yemas sobre sus nudillos. Kenma notó que, al igual que su palma, sus nudillos comenzaban a hormiguear. Sus pupilas se movían ansiosas, intentando no enfocar demasiado sus manos tomadas a la vez que miraba a su alrededor por si venía alguien. Pero no había nadie más, y si no habían ido antes seguramente nadie iría ahora.

Repentinamente, Kuroo soltó su mano y él se preocupó un poco, creyendo que alguien venía o les había visto, pero cuando volvió a repasar todo su alrededor con la vista no encontró a nadie. Pero lo que sí notó fue a Kuroo mirándole fijamente y él le sostuvo la mirada, con una expresión que dejaba notar su ligera confusión.

—Hey…sé que sólo ha pasado un día, pero no hay nadie, como dijiste ayer. Entonces…¿puedo abrazarte? —preguntó Kuroo.

Lo decía en serio. Kenma se preguntó a sí mismo si Kuroo iba a consultarle cada vez que quisiera hacer algo, si pediría permiso todo el tiempo. Cierto, era algo que dejaba ver lo preocupado que estaba su amigo por incomodarle, pero a él no le estaba pareciendo tan buena idea. Le orillaba a avergonzarse por tener que responder y de todos modos también le incomodaba. Y era un abrazo; Kuroo le había abrazado algunas veces desde su infancia, no tan frecuentemente, pero lo había hecho.

—Lo has hecho antes. No…no preguntes por todo, no todo el tiempo —murmuró por lo bajo, desviando un poco el rostro para ver los árboles que había en un costado. La intensa mirada de Kuroo le estaba poniendo nervioso—. Sí, puedes. Un poco.

No solían gustarle demasiado las muestras de afecto físicas, mucho menos que se colaran en su espacio personal, pero la mano que antes había tomado Kuroo comenzaba a enfriarse y hacía que una ligera sensación de añoranza se removiera en su interior. Escuchó un suspiro mientras aún miraba los árboles para evitar los ojos de su amigo y contó mentalmente los segundos de espera sin poder evitarlo, como si preparara a su cuerpo para recibir un ataque de incomodidad.

Entonces los brazos de Kuroo le rodearon, casi envolviéndole, y una de sus manos le sujetó por la cabeza para obligarle a acomodarse de un modo específico. Kenma no movió los brazos, pero sí giró un poco el torso para que las partes superiores de sus cuerpos quedaran algo más de frente. Su rostro quedó casi hundido en el hombro de Kuroo y notó el olor a perfume y la calidez contra su fría nariz.

Era extraño, mucho. No eran los mismos abrazos amistosos que se daban de pequeños o los flojos de compañerismo después de algún partido en el que se hubiera esforzado. Y aunque era incómodo, tuvo que aceptar para sí mismo que realmente no le desagradaba. O no tanto como debería desagradarle dadas las circunstancias. Una vocecita sonó en su cabeza diciendo que era Kuroo, después de todo; su cercanía nunca le había afectado tan negativamente como la del resto.

Kenma suspiró entrecortadamente e intentó mirar a Kuroo de reojo, pero sólo podía ver su mejilla, oreja y parte de su sonrisa. Cerró los ojos cuando el otro le besó el costado izquierdo de la cien, sintiéndose más nervioso, pero no se apartó cuando volvió a abrirlos.

—Recuerda, sólo un poco…—murmuró Kenma contra su hombro.

Kuroo hizo un ruidito extraño, parecido a un gruñido molesto.

—No seas mezquino con los abrazos —se quejó.

Él frunció un poco el ceño.

—Kuro…

Finalmente Kuroo lo entendió; hundió el rostro en el cuello de Kenma un momento, le apretujó con más fuerza en el abrazo y, luego de suspirar, se separó con desgana pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Ya está, no te molestes —dijo Kuroo, volviendo a sentarse correctamente en la banca con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo.

Pero Kenma no le escuchaba del todo. Sentía una vergüenza terrible; el suspiro de Kuroo había rozado su cuello y lo había escuchado demasiado cerca de su oreja. Estaba seguro de haberse estremecido y ahora sentía temblores, casi como un hormigueo, en la piel de todo el cuerpo. También le ardieron las mejillas, ¿se habría sonrojado? Él igual se sentó correctamente, pero para poder desviar completamente el rostro.

Kuroo no dijo nada más y él tampoco lo hizo por un momento, aprovechando de recomponerse. ¿Todo eso era nerviosismo por la incomodidad? ¿Vergüenza por la poca costumbre de contacto físico? Al parecer no era del todo bueno que aceptara tanto esos contactos incluso cuando con Kuroo las incomodidades eran bastante menores de lo que serían con otros. Y a pesar de conocerle tanto tiempo, de la amistad, sólo saber de los otros sentimientos del mayor ya lograba ponerle así de incómodo y también agitar tanto su corazón. Temía que Kuroo estuviese escuchando el sonido si era tan fuerte como él lo sentía.

Después de un minuto la mano de Kuroo se deslizó hacia las suyas, que él tenía en su regazo. Parecía un movimiento más cauto, como si dudara que fuera a ser aceptado, pero Kenma movió su mano izquierda y acabaron volviendo a tomárselas, entrelazando los dedos. Como siempre, él tenía la mano algo sudada, aunque Kuroo parecía pasar de ello. La mano del mayor, extrañamente, estaba fría, pero ante el contacto comenzó a tomar calor rápidamente. Y ese mismo calor hizo que Kenma volviera a relajarse, ayudó a que su pulso disminuyera y le sacó una ligera mueca que podía confundirse con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Quizá los otros contactos físicos con Kuroo causaran estragos en él y le incomodaran hasta niveles insospechados, pero ese calor que se creaba cuando le tomaba la mano lograba apaciguar cualquier cosa. En ese momento hasta le agradó. Poco a poco, y casi sin darse cuenta, Kenma comenzó a inclinarse hacia el lado y su brazo y hombro chocaron con los de Kuroo. A él no pareció molestarle e incluso también se inclinó un poco.

Ahí, tan cerca de él y con su cabeza apoyada sobre la propia, la invasión a su espacio personal no le incomodó. No cuando los dedos de Kuroo tamborileaban suavemente contra sus nudillos y el calor entre sus manos crecía. No cuando, de un modo extraño, sólo con ese contacto sentía tanta paz.


	6. Temor y un fallido tercer contacto

—¡Kenma!

Él presionó _enviar_ en la pantalla al terminar el mensaje que escribía a Shōyō y se guardó el celular en el bolsillo mientras alzaba la mirada. Kuroo corría desde la salida del edificio a la salida del recinto, donde estaba él. Kenma llevaba ahí esperándolo alrededor de veinte minutos.

Más temprano se habían quedado el resto de la hora de almuerzo en silencio, apoyados el uno contra el otro y tomados de la mano. Kuroo había respetado su silencio, su incomodidad, y él se lo agradecía realmente. Las clases de la tarde parecían un borrón en sus recuerdos; había quedado algo somnoliento luego de tanta relajación.

—Lo siento, tardamos un poco porque tuvimos que ayudar al profesor con unos papeles —explicó Kuroo al detenerse a su lado, respirando apenas un poco agitado por correr—. Yaku dijo que tenía que ir a otro lado así que podemos irnos ya.

—Está bien —respondió él antes de comenzar a caminar.

Kuroo le siguió casi en seguida y mantuvo el paso de Kenma a pesar de que daba zancadas mucho más largas. Antes él no notaba esas cosas, pero ahora era consciente de que Kuroo lo hacía para ir junto a él, para no dejarle atrás. Eran detalles, como el dejarle pasar primero por los torniquetes de la estación, darle siempre primero de lo que compraran para comer, incluso darle más, y cuidarle en el vagón del tren. Quizá el ayudarle con los estudios tampoco tenía que ver sólo con su interés porque él pudiera continuar siendo el armador del equipo, podía ser otro detalle.

Ahora, por primera vez siendo consciente de ello, era Kenma quien estaba teniendo un detalle para con Kuroo al esperarle. Fue él el que intentó no andar tan lento como siempre para no forzar a Kuroo a retrasar su paso.

Y después, cuando subieron a un vagón medianamente lleno del tren y sólo había un lugar disponible, si bien Kuroo se lo cedió fue Kenma quien por iniciativa propia le ofreció llevarle el bolso. Y Kuroo, algo sorprendido pero sonriente, aceptó.

* * *

En la tarde Kenma había pasado a casa de Kuroo a estudiar. Tenía más tarea de matemáticas y algunas dudas sobre ciencias que quería aclarar. Pero sólo fue poco tiempo, porque la madre de Kuroo le pidió que la acompañara a hacer las compras y él había preferido irse a su propia casa a jugar con la consola.

Sabía que no había sido buena idea desvelarse jugando pero lo había hecho y ahora, a las siete y diez de la mañana y de pie fuera de la casa de Kuroo, se reprendía mentalmente de nuevo mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo. Él a esa hora recién estaba despertando los días que no había práctica y su cuerpo le reclamaba la falta de sueño mientras él lamentaba no aprovechar la semana libre para dormir más.

Pero cuando notó la sorpresa en el rostro de Kuroo al salir de su casa y verle allí toda su somnolencia se hizo a un lado momentáneamente. Kuroo llegó junto a él, medio conteniendo una sonrisa, y suspiró.

—Buenos días…—murmuró. Kenma le vio apretar los labios un poco—. ¿No es algo temprano para que ya estés yendo a la escuela?

—Buenos días…y te estaba esperando, para ir juntos —respondió Kenma, diciendo lo obvio.

Kuroo apretó un poco más los labios al mismo tiempo que se le escapaba algo más de la sonrisa. Él se sintió mejor al saber que aquello lo había alegrado aunque fuera un poco, y su sorpresa no podía molestarle cuando su propia madre se había sorprendido más. Además, él había querido precisamente sorprenderle, por eso no le había dicho nada el día anterior.

—Sé que no puedo abrazarte porque podrían vernos, pero…si nos tomamos la mano…—murmuró Kuroo, desviando un poco la mirada—. Alcanzaríamos a soltarnos si viene alguien.

Kenma parpadeó un momento y luego, de reojo, vio el modo nervioso en que Kuroo apretaba los dedos, formando un puño a momentos. Suspiró con su desgana de siempre, aunque no la sentía, y acercó su mano derecha a la de Kuroo. Él dejó de hacer esos movimientos con sus dedos y se apresuró a tomarle la mano. Kenma notó que la apretaba más que los días anteriores, aunque no llegaba a doler ni a ser muy incómodo.

—Vamos —murmuró Kenma.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, muy juntos, a paso tranquilo. Casi no había personas en las calles y en parte Kenma había aceptado por eso; aunque fueran de la mano, no había nadie que les dedicara más de una mirada y con lo cerca que caminaban podían ocultarlo perfectamente. A pesar ello, Kuroo parecía algo tenso de todos modos y no le miró durante el trayecto, aunque sí seguía conteniendo infructuosamente su sonrisa.

Para cuando llegaron a la estación el sueño había comenzado a afectarle y agradecía ir de la mano con Kuroo, porque de esa forma le guiaba. Los ojos se le cerraban un poco y Kenma tuvo que forzarse a mantenerlos abiertos cuando su mano fue soltada al llegar a los torniquetes. Ambos pasaron y Kuroo no hizo ademán de querer tomarle la mano nuevamente; el ceño de Kenma se frunció un poco, porque habría sido útil.

Al menos para su alivio el tren pasó pronto y el vagón al que subieron estaba casi desierto. Ambos se sentaron muy juntos y Kenma, sin pedir permiso, se acomodó un poco contra el costado de Kuroo mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—¿Vas a dormir? —preguntó Kuroo. Kenma se limitó a ahogar un bostezo y a acurrucarse un poco más. Kuroo se rió nasalmente—. Está bien, te despierto cuando estemos por llegar.

Él asintió y cerró los ojos. El costado de Kuroo estaba cálido y el sueño era mucho; al menos tenía unos veinte minutos para recomponerse con la siesta, y después le quedaban los recesos. En ese momento agradecía estar acostumbrado a desvelarse porque también estaba acostumbrado a tomar siestas breves con las que lograba descansar.

No tardó demasiado en dormirse. Ignoró completamente su propio pulso, ligeramente alterado como ya era costumbre desde el viernes, y también ignoró el ruido del tren al andar y los movimientos ligeramente bruscos. Fue un descanso algo profundo, aunque no tuvo ninguna especie de sueño. Entre su inconciencia comenzó a escuchar voces pero no reconocía las palabras. También sintió más calor rodearle, reconfortarle.

Una voz ruda y un quejido le sacaron de su agradable descanso. Tenía el ceño fruncido incluso antes de abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo Kenma se sintió incómodo y tenso. _Muy_ tenso. El calor que había estado reconfortándole, que en ese momento notó era por el brazo de Kuroo que le rodeaba los hombros, no fue suficiente para ayudarle.

Kenma se apartó con brusquedad y observó alrededor de modo nervioso, sintiéndose desorientado. Había más personas que antes en el vagón, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la alta figura de pie frente suyo que se sobaba la espalda baja con una mano y que tenía un expresión adolorida. _Lev_.

—Yaku-san, no era necesario que me golpearas con tanta fuerza —se quejó Lev.

Sí, Yaku estaba de pie a su lado y chasqueó la lengua mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Eres idiota, lo despertaste.

—¡Sólo porque me pegaste! Si no, no me habría lamentado —siguió quejándose el mitad ruso.

—¿Quieres que lo vuelva a hacer? Porque eso te vas a ganar si sigues replicando —advirtió Yaku, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Él parpadeó, confundido por la escena y con la cabeza llena de pensamientos fugases debido al nerviosismo. Él había estado dormido apoyado en Kuroo y Kuroo le había estado abrazando. Ellos lo habían visto, seguro. No se sonrojó, al contrario; seguramente estaba pálido. Los dedos se le estaban acalambrando. ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidado? Eso sobrepasaba una relación de amigos y Yaku y Lev les habían visto. Con lo bocón que era Lev, seguramente todo el equipo lo sabría para la tarde o el día siguiente como mucho y él no quería escuchar bromas sobre aquello. No sabría si podría soportarlas o si Kuroo podría hacerlo.

Kuroo. ¿Por qué él había sido también tan descuidado?

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —pudo preguntar al fin, aunque Kenma estaba seguro de que su voz había sonado algo ahogada.

Yaku lo miró un momento con una expresión extraña, pero fue Lev quien respondió.

—Ah, Kenma-san. Lo que pasa es que los padres de Yaku-san salieron de viaje y unos parientes están de visita en mi casa. Qué coincidencia, ¿no? Pues bueno, me estoy quedando en el departamento de mi hermana, que queda cerca de la escuela, y como Yaku-san vive algo lejos le dije que se quedara también para que no tenga que madrugar tanto por ser encargado de clase —explicó alegremente Lev, como si se hubiese olvidado del supuesto dolor de espalda—. Yaku-san no es tan bueno estudiando, pero como va en tercero al menos sabe los contenidos de primero y me ayuda un poco.

Él se sintió algo abrumado por tanta información. Se frotó las manos para desentumecerse los dedos mientras observaba a Kuroo a su lado, que miraba a los otros con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Eres un mocoso malagradecido, Haiba —medio bufó Yaku.

—Maa, maa, tranquilos los dos. Y más te vale no reprobar nada, Lev —advirtió Kuroo, aún con expresión de burla.

Lev suspiró exageradamente. Kenma notó, algo más aliviado, que lentamente los pinchazos en sus dedos comenzaban a desaparecer. Bien, no iba a darle un ataque cardiaco, pero estaba seguro de que su presión seguía alta.

El tren se detuvo, sorprendiéndole, y Kenma sintió cómo Kuroo le sujetaba por un brazo para hacer que se levantara junto a él.

—Es nuestra estación, hay que darnos prisa o nos quedamos arriba —murmuró Kuroo.

Kenma asintió, pero en seguida se deshizo del agarre y se adelantó algunos pasos. Kuroo le alcanzó en el andén y cuando los cuatro estuvieron juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Yaku y Lev iban delante a la misma altura y ellos dos les seguían de cerca. Kenma encorvó un poco más la postura al caminar, logrando que la barrera que era su cabello le apartara un poco del resto del mundo al no poder ver demasiado. Sólo miraba al frente, al suelo, los pasos que él mismo daba y los talones de Lev para no perderse.

Entonces algo rozó su mano, algo cálido, pero él se sobresaltó ligeramente y se apartó, volteando un poco la cabeza para mirar a Kuroo a su lado. Kuroo tenía su brazo extendido hacia él y una expresión confundida en el rostro. Seguramente acababa de intentar tomarle la mano, pero aquello no era bueno. No cuando Lev y Yaku estaban a unos pasos de distancia y a su alrededor estaba lleno de personas, de otros estudiantes.

Por un momento creyó que lo entendería, pero Kuroo seguía con esa expresión de confusión que ahora comenzaba a parecer casi ultrajada. Kenma miró su mano, después le sostuvo la mirada y desvió un par de veces la vista hacia el par que discutía algo frente a ellos. Kuroo esta vez sí pareció entenderlo, pero su reacción fue apretar los labios, fruncir un poco el ceño, guardarse las manos en los bolsillos y avanzar algunos pasos. Kenma miró su espalda unos segundos, sintiéndose él confundido ahora.

Pero recordó sus últimos gestos y pensó, algo preocupado, que quizá Kuroo había malentendido todo. Kenma le había permitido abrazarle el día anterior, que le tomara la mano en la calle y él se había recostado contra él en el vagón con demasiada confianza. Sí, podía haberlo malentendido _todo_. Pero tenía que explicarle; había aceptado el abrazo para que la incomodidad de la petición durara menos, en un intento por ser amable. Lo de recostarse contra él sólo había sido un descuido, un accidente, y si permitía que le tomara la mano era por su propio beneficio, para obtener calma de ese contacto.

Aun así, seguramente Kuroo lo había malentendido y era su culpa. Kenma volvió a encorvarse más; nuevamente sentía ganas de huir. Y aunque no las sintiera, no podía hablar en ese momento con Kuroo, pero intentó comprometerse consigo mismo a hacerlo ese día. Era necesario, no quería que Kuroo la pasara mal por un malentendido.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela Kuroo se despidió secamente de él antes de irse con Yaku rápidamente por las escaleras. Kenma, desanimado, ignoró a Lev y subió hasta el tercer piso. En su salón había sólo un par de personas, seguramente los encargados de esa semana. También los ignoró.

Cuando se sentó en su lugar, tan encorvado como cuando caminaba y con la seguridad de su cabello ocultándole el rostro, dejó que la preocupación se reflejara en su expresión. Había sido tan descuidado…y egoísta. Quizá para él fuera sólo tomarse las manos, un gesto que le ayudaba con los nervios, pero para Kuroo era más. Seguramente lo consideraba un paso más hacia ser correspondido, pero Kenma, aún sin saber realmente lo que era gustar de otra persona, dudaba sentirse distinto o estar correspondiendo en algo los sentimientos de Kuroo. También había sido ingenuo. Sus gestos por tratar de hacer feliz a Kuroo eran un arma de doble filo que el otro podía malinterpretar también.

La conversación no sería agradable, estaba seguro, pero era necesaria. Tenían que aclarar todo. Dios, habían pasado recién cuatro días; claro que no era posible que él correspondiera a algo. Decidido, Kenma tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje. Dudó un segundo antes de enviarlo, pero lo hizo igualmente.

_Kuro, almorcemos juntos en el mismo lugar de ayer. Tenemos que hablar._

Esperaba que todo resultara lo menos peor posible.

* * *

A la hora de almuerzo Kenma, sentado ya en la banca del patio trasero, se cuestionaba por undécima vez si era o no bueno el tener esa conversación. Pero eso daba igual; era _necesario_, y él creía que a futuro sería más positivo que negativo.

Aun así, cuando escuchó los pasos sobre las hojas acabó tensándose. No tuvo que voltear el rostro porque nadie más iría a ese lugar, más a esa hora y en semana previa a los exámenes. Era Kuroo, tenía que ser él, y cuando por el rabillo del ojo le vio sentarse a su lado no pudo contener una exhalación que se llevó todo el valor que había estado juntando.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal el día? —preguntó Kuroo con tono aparentemente tranquilo.

Kenma se quedó un momento en blanco y le costó buscar algo para responder. No tenía idea, había estado demasiado distraído durante las clases por estar pensando en esa situación como para prestar atención a los profesores.

—Aburrido —fue lo único que atinó a responder porque era algo que solía opinar de las clases—. ¿El tuyo? —recordó agregar.

Kuroo se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba todo de su bolsa de almuerzo y destapaba la caja. Kenma lo miraba de reojo con nerviosismo, pero ese día Kuroo pareció conforme con su almuerzo. Él abrió su propia caja; definitivamente era mejor que comieran y que luego tocaran el tema. No habría sido bueno que discutieran o algo y se quedaran sin almorzar.

_Cobarde_, susurró una vocecita molesta en su cabeza. Él miró con el ceño fruncido el contenido de su caja como si fuera el culpable; karaage, tamagoyaki, verduras, un par de bolas de arroz.

—¿No te gusta tu almuerzo?

La pregunta de Kuroo le sobresaltó ligeramente e intentó aparentar normalidad mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Está bien, sólo…esperaba otra cosa —mintió Kenma sin mirarle, temiendo que Kuroo notara que no decía la verdad—. ¿Quieres una bola de arroz?

El ofrecimiento era inocente, pero luego de un segundo notó que podía ser otro de sus gestos que funcionaban como arma de doble filo. Sintió ganas de gritar de frustración; ¿ya ni siquiera iba a poder ser amable con Kuroo sin tener miedo de las consecuencias?

Pero Kuroo no pareció pensarlo demasiado y le sonrió un poco mientras sacaba una de las bolas de arroz con la mano.

—Gracias —agregó el mayor antes de comenzar a comer.

Kenma sentía el estómago revuelto, pero debía aparentar normalidad. Intentó tranquilizarse comiendo de un modo casi sistemático el contenido de su caja, intercalándolos en un orden determinado. Tenía que tranquilizarse y pensar bien lo que diría, exponer todo de un modo lógico. También tenía que disculparse y replantearse la posibilidad de que aquello continuara, si no era mejor dar un _no_ definitivo. Quizá habían pasado sólo cuatro días, pero él no se sentía ni siquiera un poco más predispuesto a sentir algo distinto por Kuroo de lo que se había sentido el viernes pasado.

Ninguno habló, aunque él, tan concentrado como estaba, no le dio importancia. Sin embargo, cuando terminó el último bocado de tamagoyaki y miró a un lado se dio cuenta de que Kuroo parecía haber terminado hace ya un rato y que estaba esperando. Que también le estaba mirando.

—Dijiste que teníamos que hablar. ¿Estás molesto por algo? —dijo Kuroo, yendo directo al grano.

Kenma aprovechó de guardar su caja dentro de la bolsa y esta en la mochila que estaba a su lado mientras pensaba en qué responder.

—No estoy molesto, creí que tú lo estabas. Al menos luego de bajar del tren —aclaró Kenma, volviendo a mirarle de reojo.

—Bueno…no diría molesto. Estaba frustrado porque rechazaste un gesto mío, pero desde el comienzo dijiste que no en público. Supongo que me emocioné porque lo permitieras antes, cuando caminábamos a la estación —respondió Kuroo.

Su voz había denotado un desánimo y resignación que a él no le gustó. No le gustaba el Kuroo desanimado, quería verle sonreír y bromear como siempre. Pero sabía que aquello era su culpa y se sintió un poco angustiado.

—Lo siento, pero…estaban Yaku, y Lev. No quiero que nadie piense cosas que no son y menos Lev —intentó explicar.

Porque Lev era un bocón, lo diría en el momento menos indicado y todos acabarían bromeando. Estaba seguro de que él se sentiría mal en esa situación y si era así, ¿cómo se sentiría el mismo Kuroo? No quería que bromearan sobre algo delicado, menos cuando ni siquiera era algo real. Porque entre ellos no había nada más que amistad.

—¿Cosas que no son? —masculló Kuroo.

Parecía molesto. Kenma se sorprendió.

—Me estabas abrazando mientras dormía, Kuro. Debiste haberte apartado en cuanto ellos subieron o debiste despertarme. No quiero que…malinterpretes las cosas —dijo finalmente, desviando la mirada.

—¿Malinterpretar? ¿Qué cosas? ¿De qué modo?

Cada pregunta había sonado más grave que la anterior. Kenma se mantuvo en silencio un momento mientras intentaba reunir fuerzas y valor.

—Ayer me abrazaste, sí, pero eso no significa que puedas hacerlo siempre que quieras. Sólo lo hice por…por acceder a lo que tú querías —comenzó a explicar. Sentía las palabras pesadas y la voz temblorosa—. Y es error mío tener gestos que antes no tenía contigo para…no sé, sentirme menos culpable por no corresponderte. Y también…tomar tu mano no es porque yo sienta algo, o porque haya algún avance, sólo…me tranquiliza. Lo acepto por un motivo egoísta que nada tiene que ver con tus sentimientos.

Cuando terminó de hablar el malestar en su estómago se había acentuado. No miró a Kuroo, no podía hacerlo. Sí, estaba asustado. Había sido un horrible error el haber accedido a la petición de Kuroo de tratar. Después de todo, Kenma sólo lo miraba como un amigo.

—Entonces…¿haces todas esas cosas por lástima? —preguntó Kuroo con tono frío. Kenma no supo qué responder—. Sólo han pasado cuatro días y no hemos intentado realmente que funcione. Tú no has intentado realmente sentir algo. ¿Vas a huir ahora? ¿Después de haber aceptado?

—Eso creo —admitió Kenma. Tenía ganas de reír, pero habría sido una risa carente de diversión, apagada, triste—. Soy así de cobarde, después de todo. Y de cómodo. Lo siento.

—Me niego.

Kenma parpadeó, confundido por un momento, y luego alzó al fin el rostro para mirar a Kuroo. Tenía una expresión completamente seria.

—¿Qué?

—Que me niego. No aceptaré que huyas ahora, no cuando aceptaste y cuando apenas han pasado unos días. No renunciaré así de fácil a ti —afirmó Kuroo.

Él se quedó sin palabras un momento, sintiéndose temeroso y un poco frustrado.

—No es algo que tú debas aceptar, Kuro. Y…no tienes que renunciar a mí, seguiremos siendo amigos. Dijiste que no dejarías que afectara nuestra amistad —usó como arma al final.

Kuroo apretó los labios.

—Fui ingenuo, lo siento. Pero…esto no tiene vuelta a atrás. No lo creo. Si renuncio a lo que siento por ti también estaría renunciando a ti, porque para mí tú eres todas esas cosas que siento.

_No_, gimió la vocecita en su cabeza. La angustia, tan temida y desagradable, hizo aparición en su pecho. ¿Perdería a Kuroo? Perderlo no era una opción. Era como perder una extremidad, o todas. Pero tampoco podía forzarse, no cuando no sentía nada que no fuera amistad y cuando, aceptó finalmente, temía siquiera pensar en llegar a sentir algo más.

—Dijiste que no querías que mintiera sobre mis sentimientos. Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, Kuro. Y la verdad es que no siento _nada_. Cuando me abrazaste sólo fue incómodo, no dejaba de pensar en que quería que terminara pronto. Cuando hablamos sobre el tema también sólo hay incomodidad, temor. No quiero intentarlo sólo por temor.

Sabía que no era del todo cierto, porque sentía algunas cosas con los gestos de Kuroo. Le gustaban sus atenciones, los momentos silenciosos que pasaban juntos, el calor de su mano y no le desagradaba realmente que se colara en su espacio personal. Le gustaban las charlas sin importancia que Kuroo se esforzaba en mantener aunque él respondiera con monosílabos y realmente le gustaba poder tener a alguien en quien confiar tanto como confiaba en Kuroo. O como había confiado en él. Y si temía perderlo, temía aun más a hacerle sufrir por las opiniones de las personas, por las burlas, la crueldad. Y estaba seguro de que acabaría perdiéndolo de todos modos. Su corazón se oprimió.

—¿Temor a qué? Ni siquiera lo has intentado realmente. Sí, has tenido un par de gestos, pero van cuatro días. Llevo esperando _años_ a siquiera poder decírtelo, poder tener una oportunidad; no me la quites después de cuatro malditos días.

Su voz sonaba un poco desesperada, ya no era sólo enojo. Kenma titubeó, pero no podía cambiar de idea. Kuroo había demostrado esa mañana que no se preocupaba por lo que el resto podía pensar o decir. Bien, él sí lo hacía, y lo hacía por los dos. Imaginar un futuro juntos no era posible, porque él no sabía querer a otras personas, no de un modo romántico, y la sociedad les crucificaría. Los mismos padres de Kuroo sufrirían al ver a su único hijo en una relación unilateral, con otro chico. Y él había escuchado a la madre de Kuroo hablando de nietos.

No, él no podía condenar a Kuroo a una relación así por egoísmo, por miedo a quedarse solo. No cuando su amigo tenía tanto que perder y nada que ganar. Porque Kenma no sabía de amor y nunca podría aprender tampoco.

—Lo siento, Kuro.

La expresión de Kuroo, contra todo pronóstico suyo, se endureció con un gesto terco.

—No, Kenma. No vas a huir, no te voy a dejar. Han pasado cuatro días y sé que al menos un poco hemos avanzado. Si realmente hubieras odiado el abrazo me habrías apartado, y hoy tú solo me buscaste en el vagón. Sé que sientes algo. Lo sé, y no dejaré que se pierda por miedo —dijo Kuroo con terquedad.

Pero él negó con la cabeza, firme en su postura.

—No puedes impedirlo. No soy violento, por eso no te empujé, y lo de la mañana…sólo fue un accidente —aseguró.

—No lo fue.

—Sí lo fue, Kuro —volvió a asegurar, ya algo frustrado.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

Su poca paciencia se acabó y con el ceño fruncido se inclinó para intentar tomar su mochila, pero Kuroo le sujetó por la muñeca. Kenma, sorprendido, le sostuvo la mirada.

—Dije que no dejaría que huyeras.

—Kuro, suéltame —intentó ordenar, pero la voz le sonó temblorosa.

—Sé que sientes algo por mí. No me dejarías hacer todo lo que hago si no fuera así —reiteró Kuroo.

—Te dejo porque eres mi mejor amigo, porque te conozco hace demasiados años —se intentó justificar Kenma.

—Y porque sientes algo por mí.

—No, Kuro. Suéltame —volvió a intentar ordenar.

Kuroo no respondió, pero siguió sosteniéndole la mirada. Kenma no supo qué hacer; intentó soltar su muñeca pero no tenía tanta fuerza. Repentinamente, Kuroo le haló un poco hacia él y con su otro brazo le rodeó la cintura. Kenma, asustado, se removió intentando apartarse, pero le era imposible.

—Es en serio, Kuro. Para —advirtió, con voz temblorosa.

Pero no lo hizo. Kuroo se inclinó hacia él con expresión decidida y Kenma se asustó más; sentía su pulso dispararse progresivamente y comenzó a escuchar un pitido en el oído. No quería eso, no creía que Kuroo fuera capaz de hacerlo. Era su amigo, se respetaban. Se suponía que no iba a forzarle a nada.

Sin embargo, lo hizo. Kuroo intentó besarle y él interpuso su brazo libre, cubriéndose parte del rostro con él. Kuroo soltó su cintura sólo para sujetarle la otra muñeca y apartar su brazo con un gesto algo brusco ante la resistencia de Kenma. Pensó en gritar, pero la voz no le salía lo suficiente.

—Tetsurou, por favor…—casi suplicó, aterrado.

Los ojos le ardían. Nada de eso importó. Kuroo se inclinó más hacia él y esta vez sí le besó. Era una presión brusca sobre sus labios, Kenma se sintió mareado. Pero entonces Kuroo intentó hacerle abrir la boca y mientras sus ojos se humedecían, tomó una decisión.

No iba a ser considerado con los sentimientos de Kuroo cuando él no estaba siéndolo con los inexistentes suyos.

Kenma abrió la boca, pero sólo lo hizo para morder. Acabó mordiendo el labio superior de Kuroo con fuerza y al mismo tiempo que sintió el sabor metálico también escuchó un quejido y sintió sus muñecas ser soltadas. Con las fuerzas que pudo reunir, se impulsó hacia atrás.

Al caer su mano se apoyó en una hoja y Kenma se resbaló, golpeándose la nariz con parte de la banca. Gimió por el dolor, pero a pesar de ello se apresuró a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado y extendió una mano a tomar su mochila mientras con la otra se cubría el rostro. Desde allí, miró hacia arriba. Kuroo se limpiaba la boca con una mano y tenía una expresión algo desorientada.

—Joder, Kenma, ¿estás bien? Lo siento, yo…—balbuceó Kuroo.

No, no estaba bien. Tenía el pulso por las nubes, estaba aún aterrado, aunque el temor comenzaba a transformarse en furia, le dolía horriblemente la nariz y notaba claramente la humedad contra su palma. Algo goteó por el dorso de su mano y él estuvo seguro de que estaba sangrándole la nariz.

Kuroo intentó levantarse para ir con él con una expresión claramente preocupada pero Kenma, aún con miedo, fue más rápido y se puso de pie para mirarle con el ceño fruncido y una mirada resentida.

—Ándate a la mierda —masculló.

Ni siquiera miró a Kuroo después de decir aquello, simplemente se dio media vuelta y aún cubriéndose el rostro y sujetando las correas de su mochila con una mano corrió hacia el edifico. Kuroo no le siguió. Él habría detestado que lo hiciera.

Por una vez no le importó que los demás le miraran o que cuchichearan a sus espaldas, sólo quería huir. Debía haber huido desde el comienzo, como siempre. Llegó finalmente al cuarto de baño del tercer piso y entró sin que tampoco le importara que hubiese otros chicos. Se detuvo frente al lavamanos más apartado y miró su reflejo en el espejo mientras apartaba lentamente su mano.

No sólo tenía sangre en la nariz, sino que también la tenía cayendo en dos surcos hasta su mentón y manchando parte de su camisa. La sangre venía desde el orificio izquierdo, pero no era la única fuente; se había hecho un corte feo en el puente de la nariz que sangraba incluso más.

Kenma, aguantándose el ardor en los ojos y el dolor de nariz, dejó la mochila en el suelo y se lavó la mano manchada antes de comenzar a limpiarse el rostro con cuidado, lentamente. El agua fría hacía que doliera un poco más, pero la zona comenzaba a adormecerse y luego de limpiar la sangre vio lo roja que estaba su nariz, el color amoratado que comenzaba a tener alrededor de la herida.

Kuroo…¿por qué había hecho eso? Dolía incluso más que la herida. Kenma había confiado ciegamente en él, en que estaría seguro gracias al aprecio y la amistad. No había sido así. Había sido un maldito desastre que no sólo le había hecho perder definitivamente su lazo más importante, sino que había destruido su confianza en decenas de pedazos. El ardor en sus ojos se acentuó, pero tuvo que aguantarse porque habían algunos tipos mirándole.

Después de unos minutos de limpiarse y de haberse taponado el agujero de la nariz con papel higiénico el sangrado disminuyó bastante. Sacó una tira de banditas de su mochila y acabó poniéndose una en la herida a pesar de que el corte era bastante más largo que la tela que traía la bandita. El espejo le devolvió un rostro horriblemente triste, con el centro del rostro amoratado y el cuello de la camisa aún manchada con sangre. Él exhaló; iba a necesitar hielo para la inflamación, y algún analgésico, pero no quería ir a la enfermería.

Decidió esconderse en uno de los cubículos del baño y bajó la tapa del váter para sentarse encima, con la mochila sobre su regazo. Sacó el celular de uno de sus bolsillos; pronto tocarían el timbre y él podría huir e irse a casa, ya no le importaba escaquearse las clases de la tarde.

Entonces Kenma vió el mensaje en su buzón de entrada; era de Shōyō. Realmente no lo pensó demasiado y marcó el número; necesitaba tranquilizarse, escuchar alguna palabra amiga. Del que quizá ahora sería su único amigo.

—_¿Kenma? ¡Hola! Es extraño que me llames._

No, su voz no le tranquilizó, sólo le hizo sentir una ligera añoranza. Kenma muy pocas veces había llorado, y en casi todas había estado Kuroo para consolarle. Cuando el bullying en primaria había sido demasiado y luego Kuroo se había agarrado a puñetazos con los culpables. Cuando su consola había acabado en un cubo de agua en secundaria y nadie se había hecho responsable. Cuando su abuela materna, una de las pocas personas que le quería y entendía, había muerto.

Ahora era aquél que siempre había estado para él el culpable de hacerle llorar. Por haber destruido la confianza, haberle arrancado un lazo.

—_¿Kenma? ¿Estás ahí?_

—Sí…—murmuró. Tuvo que hacer una pausa para respirar; las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer como si sus ojos fueran grifos abiertos—. Shōyō…¿qué se puede hacer cuando pierdes algo muy importante?

No esperaba ser entendido, ni tampoco una respuesta seria.

—_Uhm…¿perdiste alguna cosa? ¿Un juego, una consola?_

Kenma negó con la cabeza para sí mismo, intentando contener un sollozo.

—No…algo mucho más importante.

—_¿Estás bien? No me imagino qué puede ser tan importante, pero…si es importante, debes recuperarlo. Si te pone tan mal no tenerlo, búscalo hasta encontrarlo o consigue otro igual. No sé si sea costoso, pero si no tienes dinero…tampoco tengo mucho, pero puedo prestarte lo que tenga._

Kenma volvió a sentir esas horribles ganas de reír sin diversión, pero todo lo que se le escapó fue un ruidito ahogado.

—No es tan fácil. No creo que pueda recuperarlo y no es algo reemplazable.

—_¿Es edición limitada? Kenma, te oyes muy mal…¿dónde estás? ¿Los demás de Nekoma no pueden ayudarte?...Ah, ¡cállate, Bakeyama! Lo siento, es que tocaron la campana. Kenma, ¿qué ocurrió?_

Sólo había un modo de explicarlo.

—Perdí lo más importante que tenía. Que he tenido siempre.

Ya no aguantó más los sollozos.

—_¿Kenma? ¡Eh, Kenma! ¿Qué ocurre? Me estás preocupando. ¿Estás llorando? Responde..._

La voz de Shōyō se perdió entre sus propios sollozos. Cortó la llamada, dejó caer el celular dentro de su mochila y la abrazó. La abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía provenientes de la frustración, hundiendo el rostro en ella, en un intento para acallar los suaves sollozos.

La campana sonó pero Kenma siguió ahí, en ese cubículo, sentado sobre el váter y estrujando su mochila. Siguió allí, lamentando la pérdida de gran parte de su vida.

Siguió allí, purgando el sentimiento de pérdida, el miedo y el dolor a través de sus lágrimas.


	7. El huidizo gato introvertido fue cazado

Después de media hora de estar encerrado en el cubículo del baño Kenma se sintió lo bastante recuperado como para salir. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo un momento; tenía el puente de la nariz, alrededor de la curita, hinchado y de un color algo violáceo. Sus ojos parecían irritarse más a cada segundo. Se quitó el tapón de papel higiénico del agujero de la nariz y comprobó que había dejado de sangrar antes de tirarlo a la basura. No podía hacer nada con las manchas de sangre en su camisa.

Salió del cuarto de baño y caminó apresuradamente por el pasillo antes de bajar las escaleras. No se topó con ningún profesor para su suerte y logró salir del recinto escolar con facilidad porque luego del almuerzo la cerca permanecía abierta. Aquello aumentó la ansiedad de Kenma; alguna vez había faltado a clases o se había saltado un par escondido en la azotea, pero nunca se había escapado.

Mientras caminaba por las calles ligeramente atestadas comenzó a pensar en lo que había pasado. Se sentía decepcionado, dolido. Su confianza había sido pisoteada. Quizá para cualquiera estuviera exagerando sólo por un simple beso, pero no en ese contexto, no cuando su mejor amigo lo había forzado a pesar de sus negaciones. Era una falta de respeto que había destruido la confianza entre ambos. El lazo de tantos años.

El sentimiento de pérdida era horrible. Ya haber pasado por algo similar, imaginándose en un futuro sin alguien tan importante, no ayudaba en esa segunda vez. Su abuela se había ido y ya no estaría nunca más físicamente con él, pero a Kuroo lo tendría de vecino o compañero de escuela y equipo por al menos cinco meses más. Perderlo y que siguiera ahí, tan cerca, sería mucho peor. Kenma sintió el ardor en sus ojos nuevamente.

Estaba furioso, y dolido, pero la tristeza y soledad poco a poco iban ganando terreno. No tener a Kuroo era quedarse solo, volver a su tercer año de secundaria. Al menos durante ese año había visto a Kuroo todas las noches y sabía que estaría para él desde el balcón frente al suyo. Ahora él mismo lo había mandado a paseo y la relación se había destrozado junto a la confianza, no volvería a tenerle a su lado aunque siguieran siendo vecinos. ¿Cómo iban a jugar partidos o siquiera practicar así? Después de perder en cuartos de final en la clasificación para las nacionales los de tercero sólo se habían quedado en el equipo por la posibilidad de clasificar a la Spring-High, la última posibilidad. Yaku, Kai…y Kuroo. Se tomaban esa oportunidad muy en serio. Él no podía decepcionarlos.

Su cabeza dolía para cuando subió al vagón. Nunca había agradecido tanto estar en época de exámenes; tenía casi dos semanas para intentar recomponerse lo suficiente antes de reanudar las prácticas. Era poco tiempo para superar algo así y en ese momento lo veía imposible, pero tenía que hacerlo. _Debía_ hacerlo. La presión era algo real, basada en la esperanza de los de tercero, de todo el equipo. Y él era el único Armador de Nekoma, no tenía a nadie que pudiera reemplazarlo en caso de huir.

Comenzaba a sentirse un poco como el año anterior, cuando casi había dejado el equipo. Esa vez Kuroo lo había impedido con argumentos lógicos y otros afectivos. Pero ahora quizá lo había perdido para siempre, ya no iba a ser su apoyo. Le tocaba sacar fuerzas de algún lugar desconocido y continuar. Ser independiente, autosuficiente.

Kenma suspiró desanimado; dudaba recordar un momento de independencia. Había pasado de la protección de su madre a la de Kuroo y ahora se sentía perdido. Su dolor de cabeza aumentó y decidió dejar de meditar. Le quedaba tiempo, al menos once días contando ese martes. Hasta el sábado de la próxima semana, donde volverían a las prácticas.

Terminó sacándose el celular del bolsillo para abrir cualquier juego con el que distraerse, pero vio el buzón de mensajes. Seis nuevos sin leer; ninguno era de Kuroo. Apretó los labios al sentirse algo vacío.

Los primeros mensajes compartían destinatario; Shōyō. Pero lo que llamó su atención fue el remitente del más reciente, Haiba. Seguramente Shōyō lo había contactado y le había dicho algo, y si bien le asustaba y le importaba por lo bocón que era Lev, se dio cuenta de que no lo hacía tanto como en la mañana.

_Se cortó la llamada. ¿Qué pasa, Kenma? _

_Kenmaaaa, responde!!!!! _

_Estoy preocupado y no entiendo nadaaaaa._

_¿Estabas llorando? Por favor, en serio, en seeeerio responde. _

_Le pregunté a Lev y no sabe nada. ¿Qué te puso tan mal? ¿No se lo has contado ni siquiera a tus compañeros? Espero no haber hecho algo malo_.

Los mensajes de Shōyō estaban llenos de emojis con expresiones preocupadas o tristes. Él se sintió culpable.

_Perdón, Shōyō. Me dolía muchísimo el estómago y había perdido un artículo de edición limitada antiguo que me gustaba mucho. Sólo estaba triste, pero me enviaron a casa por lo del estómago y llegaré pronto a dormir. No hiciste nada malo, te llamaré en la noche cuando me sienta mejor._

Era la primera vez que decía tantas mentiras juntas y por escrito, pero no podía contarle la verdad a Shōyō. De hecho dudaba poder contarle a nadie; tendría que guardárselo y superarlo solo. El mensaje de Lev era breve y lleno de faltas de ortografía y se limitaba a decirle que Shōyō le había contado que él lo había llamado llorando y preguntaba qué le pasaba. Kenma le respondió sólo para evitar que preguntara a otros, repitiendo que le dolía el estómago y que se había ido temprano a casa.

El resto del trayecto se la pasó gastando las vidas de los muchos juegos de su celular. Siguió haciéndolo luego de bajar del tren e incluso mientras caminaba. Cuando llegó a casa no había nadie; sus dos padres debían estar en el trabajo, no llegarían hasta dentro de muchas horas.

Lo primero que hizo fue dejar su mochila en la habitación y luego ir al baño. Buscó en su celular información de internet sobre cómo tratar el tipo de herida que tenía en la nariz; encontró todo lo que necesitaba en el botiquín del baño y frente al espejo se despegó la curita, mordiéndose un poco los labios en cuanto la parte con adhesivo salió con un pedacito de fina costra de sangre coagulada. Limpió la herida con desinfectante y algodón, se puso ungüento con anestesia intentando aguantarse el ardor y aunque sangró un poco, apenas cubrió el corte con un parche más adecuado se sintió satisfecho con su trabajo. Seguía hinchado y cada vez más amoratado, pero la anestesia poco a poco adormecía su nariz. Después de buscar nuevamente en internet también tomó una tableta de analgésico que había en el botiquín y la hizo pasar con agua de la llave.

Ordenó rápido lo que había desacomodado y finalmente fue a su habitación. Tirarse sobre la cama era algo que amaba hacer y aunque su nariz se resintió un poco por la brusquedad, él se acurrucó hasta casi hacerse un ovillo. Los ojos le ardieron ligeramente, pero no lloró. Llorar no ayudaba a nada y sólo le provocaría un nuevo dolor de cabeza. Tampoco quería pensar demasiado o acabaría con el mismo resultado. Kenma exhaló, desanimado y somnoliento, y cerró los ojos.

Quizá no había huido antes y tampoco había alcanzado a huir para evitar todo ese desastre, pero al menos en ese momento sí pudo huir. Huyó a la inconciencia para evitar el dolor en su rostro y en su pecho.

* * *

Decir que esa noche su madre se había puesto un poquito histérica al verle la cara habría sido quedarse corto. Pero cuando Kenma le explicó, no mintiendo del todo, que se había caído en la escuela y que se había golpeado en la nariz ella se había tranquilizado un poco más, sobre todo luego de dejar que después de la ducha le curara nuevamente la herida bajo la mirada escrutadora de su padre.

Kenma sabía lo que ambos pensaban, lo que les preocupaba; que la herida hubiese sido producto de un golpe de algún abusón y no de un accidente. Que su hijo volviese a ser intimidado como antes. Y, sobre todo, que debido a ello él se volviera más introvertido. Lo sabía y no le gustaba, por lo que se dedicó el resto de la noche a cenar junto a ellos y a ver algún tonto programa en la sala al que realmente no prestó atención.

El ungüento había ayudado, pero cuando él despertó a la mañana siguiente podía jurar que el dolor era peor que el día anterior. El espejo del baño le devolvió su reflejo con la piel que rodeaba el parche de un color morado oscuro y bordes algo verdosos, desvaídos. Él se quitó el parche, se lavó la cara con cuidado y se aplicó más ungüento antes de ponerse un parche nuevo.

Sin embargo, cuando le dijo a su madre que el dolor era peor y que no se sentía bien, que no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera el dolor, ella le había hecho comer un emparedado y tomar otra tableta de analgésico antes de enviarlo de vuelta a dormir. Kenma no replicó, porque había soñado cosas desagradables y se sentía cansado. Además, podía repasar las materias perfectamente solo.

Ese día se la pasó durmiendo, jugando y comiendo lo que su madre le había dejado preparado. Repasó un poco algunos cuadernos, pero realmente le costaba concentrarse y tuvo que cambiar el parche y usar más ungüento un par de veces. A pesar de ello, lo peor no era el dolor físico, sino la soledad. No de estar solo en su casa, sino la que sentía en interior.

Kenma había soñado durante todo el día con distintas escenas que le recordaban el haber perdido a Kuroo. Él corriendo detrás del mayor, él gritándole cosas horribles, Kuroo junto a una silueta sin rostro que resultaba ser su reemplazo o diciéndole que se había aburrido de él. Definitivamente los que más dolían eran los últimos dos y él se había despertado de esos sueños con la almohada algo húmeda bajo su cabeza.

Sus padres intentaron animarle esa noche y él trató de fingir que lo lograban, pero se fue a dormir temprano. Lo mismo pasó al día siguiente y su madre, algo más preocupada y dudosa, accedió finalmente a dejarle en casa por segundo día consecutivo.

Cuando despertó, ya siendo viernes, lo hizo por la voz de su madre llamándolo desde el piso de abajo. Kenma tomó su celular y vio la hora; eran las siete y doce de la mañana. Si volvía a pedir faltar su madre realmente se preocuparía y él no quería más problemas, así que juntó ánimo de donde no tenía y comenzó a levantarse.

El desayuno no cambió demasiado su estado de ánimo, pero sabía que no podía seguir huyendo. Ya había faltado dos días a clases y ese día tocaba Educación Física; el profesor le tenía un poco de manía, si no asistía de seguro a la semana siguiente le bajaba calificación en el examen. Kenma se forzó a comer todo lo que su madre preparó y después salió de casa algo apresurado por lo justo de la hora, intentando no pensar demasiado en lo que ocurriría.

Pero no pudo evitarlo del todo. Una vez estuvo arrinconado cerca de la puerta dentro del vagón atestado del tren casi se vio obligado a pensar en Kuroo, en su burbuja de seguridad. Ya no la tendría, ¿no? Ni siquiera sabía si podrían volver a hablar, porque Kuroo debía seguir pensando igual. Había dicho que si renunciaba a sus sentimientos también renunciaría a Kenma, y él estaba seguro que después de su actitud, de haber huido luego de aceptar y de haberlo mandado a la mierda Kuroo debía estar también algo molesto, debía haberse rendido y _renunciado_ a él. Ah, y la mordida…eso seguramente sólo era un agregado más a lo enojado que debía estar su amigo, o ex amigo. Kenma alzó una mano a su rostro y tanteó sobre el parche con los dedos; lo rojo se había ido y sólo quedaba un color violáceo desvaído por los bordes, el dolor de la moradura y de la herida. Según su madre al menos no le quedaría cicatriz si se aplicaba la pomada y otra crema.

Y dejando de lado la segura molestia de Kuroo, él se suponía que también debía estar molesto. Se _suponía_. Pero después de dos días evitando el tema, ahora que lo enfrentaba sólo podía encontrar en su interior miedo a la soledad, dolor por la pérdida, un sentimiento de tristeza que no quería tener más. Y desconfianza. Nunca podría haber llegado a pensar que desconfiaría de quien fue su mejor amigo durante tantos años.

Intentó distraerse con el celular durante la caminata a la escuela porque ya comenzaba a dolerle el pecho. Kenma sólo había tenido un par de crisis de ansiedad en su vida porque Kuroo solía atajarlas ante el más mínimo indicio, pero si seguía dándole vueltas al haberle perdido estaba seguro de que sufriría una. Su tiempo estaba un poco justo, pero alcanzaría a llegar bastante bien si mantenía el paso. O eso pensó.

No había considerado la posibilidad de ser interceptado a la entrada del recinto escolar. Mucho menos que quien lo hiciera fuera Yaku.

—Ah, menos mal que viniste. Creí que faltarías por tercer día y ya estaba pensando en llamarte —se quejó un poco Yaku, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Kenma se acercó a él sólo porque huir habría sido muy evidente, pero le costaba sostenerle la mirada. A pesar de ello vio el momento exacto en que la expresión del rostro de Yaku se endurecía—. Espera, ¿qué es eso, Kenma? ¿Alguien te golpeó?

A pesar de su expresión seria la voz de Yaku sonaba preocupada, casi como el tono de Kuroo o su propia madre cuando a él le pasaba algo. Kenma se encogió un poco de hombros.

—No. Me caí.

—¿Fue el estúpido de Kuroo?

No pudo esconder su sobresalto; no esperaba que Yaku uniera el nombre de Kuroo a su accidente, mucho menos que lo culpara. Su postura se encorvó un poco más y él trató de esconderse con su cabello mientras desplazaba ansiosamente la mirada alrededor.

—¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó, intentando fingir desconcierto.

Pero su voz tembló y no era bueno mintiendo.

—Porque lleva dos días molestamente deprimido, el martes estaba de un ánimo terrible y le escuché mascullar algo sobre que lo mandaste a la mierda. Y si él te hizo eso, me alegro de que también le hayas devuelto el gesto partiéndole el labio porque apenas lo vea le daré un ojo morado a juego por atreverse a dañar a nuestro Armador.

La voz de Yaku sí reflejaba bien todo lo que decía; se escuchaba peligroso y su ceño se frunció más. Kenma sintió un pinchazo de añoranza ante las atenciones, pero también uno peor de culpabilidad al escuchar que Kuroo había estado mal. Era cierto que no había recibido ningún mensaje suyo, pero él tampoco le había enviado ninguno.

—No, no es eso…él no lo hizo. Discutimos, pero no me golpeó. Kuro no haría esas cosas —afirmó. Un pensamiento de que Kuroo tampoco le habría forzado hizo eco en su cabeza, pero Kenma lo ignoró—. Me caí y me golpeé en la nariz mientras discutíamos, sólo es un corte.

—¿Discutieron? —preguntó Yaku. Ahora no sonaba tan seguro y su expresión parecía dubitativa—. ¿Por qué?

Él no pudo responder y desvió la mirada mientras apretaba los labios. No podía contarle eso, era algo de Kuroo. Yaku pareció entenderlo y Kenma lo escuchó suspirar.

—Está bien. Pero, ¿es algo realmente grave? ¿Como para que Kuroo esté tan mal y tú tengas cara de no haber dormido en días?

Kenma se encogió de hombros.

—Más o menos.

—¿Puede arreglarse?

Dudó. No lo había pensado antes, no en serio. ¿Podía arreglarse? Él podía perdonar a Kuroo con tal de no perderlo. Pero, ¿y luego qué? Kuroo había dicho que no podía renunciar a sus sentimientos sin renunciar a él, y Kenma sentía demasiado miedo y ya se había echado para atrás una vez. No quería arreglar las cosas para recuperarlo y volverlo a perder.

—Quizá…no depende sólo de mí —se justificó, murmurando.

—Si dependiera sólo de Kuroo, créeme que ya lo habría arreglado. No lo había visto tan mal desde primero y dudo que en este momento seguiría así si fuera su elección —aseguró Yaku.

La campana sonó, pero Kenma no le prestó atención. Alzó el rostro con un poco de curiosidad y fijó su mirada en la de Yaku.

—¿Estuvo mal en primero? ¿Por qué?

Yaku pareció dudar, pero suspiró una vez más y asintió con la cabeza.

—También por un tema relacionado contigo. Kenma…yo sé mucho. Kuroo no es precisamente el más discreto, o no conmigo. Llevo tres años escuchándolo parlotear y doy gracias a Dios que desde que llegaste ya no es tanto o no lo habría soportado. No me dijo el motivo de su discusión del otro día, pero el sábado…me contó _ciertas cosas_ que habían ocurrido el viernes. Y con eso y la discusión, vamos, puedo imaginarme qué tipo de problemas hubo.

Yaku lo sabía. Claro, Kuroo pasaba con él el mismo o incluso más tiempo que con el mismo Kenma. Y aunque el martes había estado horriblemente ansioso ante la sola idea de que sospecharan algo, en ese momento no se sintió mal. Era extraño, pero hasta se sentía algo más tranquilo, liberado. Aunque fuera un poco podría hablar sobre eso con Yaku.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—Bueno…no porque Kuroo o yo les hayamos dicho nada. Pero supongo que en el equipo varios han notado algo, después de todo, Kuroo siempre se ha comportado de un modo distinto contigo. Y nunca le ha preocupado demasiado lo que le pase al resto si no le afecta a él, pero si te pasa a ti pareciera que pierde la cabeza —comentó Yaku con cierta gracia—. Quizá no sepan exactamente, pero sospechan. Y con que Kuroo llegara solo y sombrío el martes a la práctica también varios notaron que había pasado algo malo.

Si sospechaban, esperaba que fueran lo suficientemente discretos como para no meterse en algo tan delicado. La idea de que otros supieran que Kuroo tenía sentimientos por él o que sospecharan que había algo entre ellos no le afectó tanto como creía. Le importaba lo que el resto pensara de un modo casi insano, pero si eran sus compañeros de equipo…no era amigo de todos, pero confiaba en ellos.

—Bueno…como dije, discutimos. Si sabes lo que pasó el viernes…me retracté. Y todo acabó. O supongo que todo acabó —murmuró él.

Yaku arqueó una ceja.

—¿Te retractaste luego de aceptar algo que para él es realmente importante? ¿Que lleva como tres años, si no es más, esperando? Eso es…

—Cobarde. Lo sé. Pero no pude enfrentarme a algo tan enorme como sus sentimientos sin sentirme atacado. No cuando es unilateral y sólo voy a hacerle daño. Cuando todo sería mejor si eso no pasa —intentó explicar Kenma.

Yaku guardó silencio unos segundos, escrutándole con la mirada. Kenma se sintió algo intimidado.

—¿Y _es_ unilateral? —cuestionó Yaku.

Él abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido porque preguntara eso.

—Lo es. Kuro…bueno, yo no siento lo que él siente. Nunca he sentido algo así, no me ha gustado nadie.

—¿Estás seguro? Quizá no te haya gustado alguien como persona, pero…podría jurar que él es algo así como tu centro de gravedad. Si es tan importante, ¿no habrá también otros sentimientos? Por cómo lo miras…o al menos te gustan cosas, y cuando Kuroo es atento contigo aunque tratas de parecer exasperado también se nota que te agrada. Dudo que te agradara si eso lo hiciera Lev, Shibayama, Inuoka o Kai.

Su propio ceño se frunció un poco y él volvió a agachar el rostro. No le gustaba a donde iba eso, porque no sabía lo que era gustar de alguien y tampoco creía querer saberlo. El amor era demasiado complicado cuando no era previsible. Pero lo que decía Yaku tenía un poco de sentido; Kuroo era una de las personas más importantes para él, significaba algo que nadie más podría significar en su vida y nunca podría ser reemplazable. Y sus atenciones…estaba tan acostumbrado a ellas que era algo natural el fingir que no le gustaban cuando realmente siempre estaba esperando a que el otro lo hiciera.

—Pero eso no significa amor —contradijo él, buscando escapatoria.

—No, pero significa que puede haberlo. Es un buen comienzo. Mira, yo no quiero estar en medio porque me agradas, eres un miembro valioso y te tengo aprecio verdadero. Pero Kuroo es mi amigo también, Kenma. No quiero verlo hecho un desastre emocional, no quiero que sólo por tu cobardía salga dañado y de paso tú también. Si puedes, intenta arreglar las cosas. Sé que él se esforzaría aunque sólo pudieran ser amigos, pero si existe una posibilidad de ser lo que él realmente quiere…no te cierres a cosas que a ti también podrían hacerte feliz.

No sabía si era un consejo o un regaño, pero aquello realmente no importaba. Porque fuera lo que fuera, Yaku tenía razón. Quizá Kuroo había dicho cosas estando molesto, pero si le apreciaba tanto como él lo apreciaba…existía la posibilidad. Y también podía él realmente poner de su parte, no sólo dar migajas. Si le gustaban aspectos de Kuroo y lo que hacía, ¿no podía también gustarle como persona? Sí, podía. Alguna vez, entre los romances que tenían algunos de sus videojuegos como parte de la trama, él se había preguntado qué haría en esas situaciones. Qué tipo de chica, o en ese caso chico, podía hacer que él quisiera sacrificar tanto por estar a su lado. Y si bien no quería que Kuroo sacrificara nada por algo sin futuro, si lo de ellos podía tener un futuro…él mismo sacrificaría lo que fuera con tal de no perderlo. Porque Kuroo no era sólo una parte de su vida, era tan importante como sí mismo. Lo necesitaba a su lado del modo que fuera.

Para cuando se dio cuenta su pulso estaba acelerado y él tenía un nuevo dolor de cabeza. Escuchó suspirar a Yaku.

—Bueno, yo ya dije lo que quería decir. Y ambos ya estamos con retraso así que será mejor que vayamos a clase. Anda, yo te llevo a la tuya y fingimos cualquier tontería para justificarnos —ofreció.

Kenma asintió con la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—Gracias. Y perdón por las molestias.

—Bah, no lo es. Anda, ¿caída, anemia, se nos perdió algo en la estación…? —comenzó a enumerar Yaku mientras caminaba hacia el edificio.

Él le siguió aún sonriendo un poco. Cuando llegaron al tercer piso Kenma puso su mejor cara de desinterés y malestar y Yaku se mostró muy preocupado, fingiendo frente al maestro que había tenido que ayudarle desde la estación por culpa de anemia y estrés ante los inminentes exámenes. El maestro se tragó todo y le dio un pase a Yaku para justificarse mientras Kenma rechazaba la oferta de ir a la enfermería.

Cuando estuvo sentado en su lugar suspiró silenciosamente. Sí, se sentía un poco más relajado. Ya ni siquiera estaba tan molesto con Kuroo, no cuando podía de algún modo justificar la reacción de su amigo. Ni siquiera se imaginaba la desesperación que Kuroo debía haber sentido porque él, luego de aceptar, había decidido retractarse. Cuando le había dado por cuatro días algo que llevaba esperando años y después se lo había quitado por simple cobardía. Si Kuroo le perdonaba la mordida él podía perdonarle el beso; ambos lo habían hecho por temor.

Decidido, Kenma sacó su celular y escribió un mensaje a Yaku.

_Por favor, dile que hablaremos a la salida. Y si es posible no le dejes un ojo morado, pero sí patéalo como haces con Lev. Gracias por todo._

* * *

Ese día había tratado de poner atención a clases, aunque con algo de esfuerzo. No estaba tan perdido a pesar de haber faltado pero Kenma no podía dejar de pensar en la inminente conversación con Kuroo. Llevaba dos días sin verlo, casi tres. Y con lo mal que había resultado la última conversación entre ellos ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera bueno especular sobre el resultado de esta. Aun así, tenía un objetivo que se esforzaría en conseguir; no perderlo. Independiente de las condiciones para ello, lo importante era no perderlo. Pero también sería sincero porque jugar con los sentimientos de Kuroo era algo que tampoco podía hacer.

Los periodos de la mañana pasaron rápido y él almorzó en el salón de clases, solo. Después hubo un periodo más y finalmente salieron unos minutos antes para poder utilizar ese tiempo y el del receso de diez minutos para cambiarse. Tocaba Educación Física. Él exhaló desanimado y tomó su mochila para ir a los vestidores. Había recordado traer la ropa en su mochila aunque la abultara porque no le gustaba andar con el bolso de deporte si no tenía práctica.

Se cambió junto al resto de sus compañeros y después los llevaron a la cancha abierta que tenía pista de atletismo. Kenma apretó un poco los labios y frunció el ceño; carreras de relevos. Él era horrible corriendo y los compañeros con quienes le tocaba siempre se enfadaban. Seguramente el examen sería sobre lo mismo y ya estaba dudando en poder obtener una nota suficiente para sacarse el regaño del entrenador o del mismo Kuroo. Aunque, pensó, tener ese regaño significaba que todo volvía a estar bien con él.

Le tocó con dos chicos que apenas conocía y no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de desaliento que compartieron entre ellos. Pero no le importó, quería que terminara pronto la clase. Y hasta se esforzó realmente corriendo sólo para evitar los comentarios molestos del profesor y las burlas de los demás. Para cuando terminó la clase, al menos no habían sido el peor tiempo porque sus compañeros sí corrían bien y él se había esforzado hasta conseguir un tiempo mejor de lo normal.

Aun así, se sentía cansado e incómodo y se apresuró a ir a los vestidores para cambiarse. No podía ducharse ahí, pero tenía una toalla pequeña que mojó para al menos lavarse un poco con ella antes de volver a ponerse el uniforme. Quería llegar pronto a casa a ducharse y a jugar con tranquilidad. Además, era viernes y su madre había dicho el día anterior que compraría tarta de manzana.

Sin embargo, cuando iba caminando hacia la salida del recinto vio a Kuroo y a Yaku caminando más adelante y recordó de golpe la conversación pendiente. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Yaku también le vio, le hizo un gesto con la mano y luego le habló a Kuroo. Kenma vio perfectamente cómo Yaku alzaba una pierna mientras giraba para conseguir impulso y patear la espalda baja de Kuroo antes de irse trotando rápido, aparentemente riendo.

Kenma siguió caminando, viendo a Kuroo sobarse la espalda de pie junto a la salida del recinto, y cuando llegó a él no alcanzó ni a decir su nombre. Kuroo volteó lentamente la cabeza, tenso y aparentemente muy nervioso. Él pudo ver sus dedos moverse de ese modo extraño con el que formaba un puño al igual que había hecho la mañana del martes mientras le pedía tomar su mano.

—Hey…

Escuchar su voz le hizo poner nervioso también, pero a pesar de que su corazón estaba agitado Kenma no sintió ganas de huir.

—Hey…—respondió. Se sintió un poco tonto, pero se aclaró la garganta y desvió un poco la mirada—. Supongo que Yaku te dio el mensaje.

—Acaba de hacerlo —masculló Kuroo entre dientes—. Yo…estaba preocupado. Pero creí que estabas furioso conmigo y que no querrías que te mandara un mensaje siquiera. Lo siento. Aunque cuando vi que faltaste le pregunté a tu mamá.

Su ceño se frunció instintivamente; claro, Kuroo se mensajeaba con su madre. Ella también debía haberle preguntado sobre lo ocurrido, quizá buscando confirmar su versión y descartar que alguien se estuviera metiendo con él.

—Le dije que me caí.

—Bueno…es más o menos lo que pasó. Le dije que eso era lo que sabía yo —explicó Kuroo.

Kenma le miró de reojo y vio que apretaba también los labios. Quizá en ese momento Kuroo era el más tenso de los dos.

—Sí estaba furioso contigo —admitió luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—Lo siento. En ese momento yo también lo estaba, pero no justifica lo que hice —se apresuró a explicar Kuroo.

—Yo lo siento por la mordida —terminó igualmente disculpándose.

Kuroo parpadeó y después se le escapó una risita nasal.

—Ah, verdad…dolió, pero no fue tanto. Aunque aún arde. ¿Qué tal tu nariz? Supe por Lev que te fuiste temprano ese día.

Kenma se tensó ligeramente al escuchar aquello, preguntándose si el bocón de Lev le habría dicho también algo sobre él llorando.

—Sangró mucho, pero leí en internet que el rostro siempre era exagerado a la hora de sangrar. Mamá dijo que no quedaría cicatriz si lo cuidaba y no necesité puntos, aunque bajo el parche está muy morado —explicó, buscando distraer el tema de lo que pudiera haber dicho Lev.

—Entiendo…de todos modos, realmente lo siento. Todo lo que ocurrió fue mi culpa y…

Kenma se sintió incómodo al escucharle disculparse más, pero ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando un profesor pasó cerca de ellos y les miró ceñudamente; el de Educación Física.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. Y realmente quiero que hablemos, Kenma. Necesitamos de algún modo solucionar todo…aclarar las cosas, y llegar a algo —murmuró Kuroo.

Dudó un momento pero, aunque muy dentro no quería hacerlo, sabía que debían hablar. Era importante, necesario, y también quería llegar a algo.

—Está bien. Vamos a otro lugar donde podamos hablar —accedió.

Kuroo suspiró y pareció mucho menos tenso que antes. Al menos ya no movía sus manos de ese modo extraño. Ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio mientras él seguía al mayor, dejándose guiar. Podían ir a un parque, quizá, o a algún restaurante familiar. Cuando llegaron a la estación y tomaron el tren Kenma pensó que finalmente irían al parque cercano a las casas de ambos.

Cuando subieron al tren, más o menos lleno, él se sintió relajado al tener nuevamente la burbuja de seguridad rodeándole. Kuroo había parecido algo inseguro al comienzo, pero finalmente se había puesto entre él y el resto de las personas, dejándole su espacio junto a la puerta del vagón mientras se sujetaba de una de las manijas que colgaban del techo. El tamborileo de sus dedos en la manija también fue un detalle relajante.

Casi al final del trayecto Kenma revisó su celular para distraerse con algo e intentar apartar el nerviosismo. Tenía un mensaje nuevo bastante reciente. Cuando vio el destinatario lo abrió, curioso.

_Como habrás notado, se lo dije en cuanto salimos. No quería que acabara huyendo si se lo decía antes. Suerte, y recuerda; no te cierres._

Era Yaku. Él sintió las comisuras de sus labios alzarse un poco, pero lo contuvo a tiempo y volvió a guardarse el celular en el bolsillo. El tren se detuvo y Kuroo le sirvió de escudo para protegerle de las personas que bajaban descuidadamente empujando a otras, y ambos acabaron bajándose apenas un poco antes de que las puertas cerraran. Kenma volvió a seguirlo por la estación hasta salir pero cuando él iba a girar a la derecha por costumbre, Kuroo lo hizo a la izquierda.

—¿Kuro…? —cuestionó confundido, pero lo siguió de todos modos.

—Es por aquí, iremos a un lugar público. No quiero incomodarte más ni que haya oportunidad de volver a cometer un error —explicó Kuroo en voz algo baja.

Él lo entendió, pero se sintió un poco desanimado. Era cierto que su confianza se había roto pero Kenma esperaba poder reconstruirla de algún modo, no que el propio Kuroo se lo recordara y tomara precauciones, como si creyera ser peligroso.

—¿Dónde iremos? —preguntó sólo por conversar, intentando disipar el desánimo y la pesadez del ambiente.

—Ya lo verás —se limitó a responder, y él podría jurar que lo vio sonreír—. Te compensaré un poco.

Kenma parpadeó un par de veces y después desvió el rostro.

—No es necesario…

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo —replicó Kuroo.

Suspiró, casi exhalando, y asintió con la cabeza mansamente. No conocía mucho la calle por la que iban, estaba acostumbrado a seguir la dirección opuesta, pero no tardaron mucho antes de que Kuroo se detuviera. Él también lo hizo y luego de unos segundos Kenma se percató de que estaban afuera de una pequeña cafetería con terraza. La mayoría de las personas ahí, que no eran pocas, eran mujeres. Kuroo subió el par de peldaños para llegar a la terraza y entró al lugar con total normalidad. Kenma, más cohibido porque no solía ir a lugares así, le siguió con nerviosismo.

Adentro había más mesas y todo tenía una decoración algo clásica, refinada. También había unos grandes muebles acristalados que mostraban diversos alimentos, en su mayoría dulces, y bebestibles. Kuroo le llevó a una mesa más apartada en un rincón y Kenma se sentó en la silla frente a él quitándose la mochila con dedos algo temblorosos por las miradas de las otras personas y de los camareros.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —medio masculló Kenma; no era un lugar para que dos amigos fueran. Parecía una sala de té para chicas o parejas heterosexuales empalagosas.

—¿Recuerdas la tarta de manzana que llevé el sábado? —Kenma asintió con la cabeza y Kuroo siguió—. Aquí la venden, y también tienen una que sirven con helado y macedonia a un lado, y trae un batido helado de regalo. Había pensado traerte otro día, pero…ya dije que quería compensarte. Tengo cupones.

Kenma vio que Kuroo sacaba unos papelitos de su billetera y él los miró con un poco de duda. Era como si tratara de comprar su perdón con comida. Tampoco le molestaba realmente, no cuando era tarta de manzana, pero él no había querido juntarse con él para eso.

—Gracias. Pero, Kuro…lo que haríamos era hablar —le recordó Kenma.

—Lo sé, y hablaremos. Sólo…pidamos algo de comer primero, así será más ameno. Y no te exasperas tanto cuando te inflas a tarta de manzana —medio bromeó Kuroo.

Él sintió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco pero acabó suspirando y haciéndole un gesto para que continuara. Kuroo llamó a uno de los camareros.

—Si no quieres esto puedes pedir algo más —aclaró Kuroo.

Kenma negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, quiero lo del cupón. El helado de chocolate y el batido de vainilla.

El camarero anotó el pedido en una libretita que traía y luego miró a Kuroo, que pareció dudar.

—Lo mismo para mí, pero un café latte en vez del batido, por favor —decidió Kuroo.

Kenma no miro al camarero alejarse, su mirada seguía fija en Kuroo. Decir que no estaba nervioso habría sido una mentira, pero se sentía mucho menos nervioso de lo que habría estado antes en una situación así. Seguramente la conversación con Yaku había ayudado, y sobre todo el estar dispuesto a dar más con tal de arreglar lo que se había roto el martes.

Cuando pasaron más de treinta segundos de silencio en los que Kuroo ni siquiera le miró, él se aclaró la garganta.

—Kuro, perdón por lo que ocurrió. Si yo no me hubiese retractado, o si no hubiese aceptado desde un comienzo…

—¡Espera, espera! —le interrumpió Kuroo, aparentemente tenso. Él se calló por la sorpresa—. El que debe disculparse soy yo. Reaccioné mal, hice algo…bueno, que estuvo _muy_ mal. Se suponía que iba a esperar, que no iba a forzarte, pero lo hice y lo siento. Sé que estás enojado y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo, pero espero que puedas perdonarme y…y no sé cómo, dejaré todo atrás y trataré de que esto vuelva a funcionar como antes. Como amigos.

Él se había conmovido un poco, pero sólo hasta la mitad. Inexplicablemente su ceño estaba levemente fruncido ahora y Kenma no estaba seguro de por qué. Quizá porque Kuroo se había rendido tan fácilmente, más cuando él ya se había hecho a la idea de llegar a esforzarse un poco más de ser necesario. Que no fuera necesario debía ser bueno, o eso creía. Pero en ese momento no lo sentía así.

El pequeño descubrimiento le perturbó un poco. ¿Él no quería que Kuroo se rindiera sobre sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué? Si lo hacía todo sería fácil, como antes del viernes. Aunque lo sabía, seguía sintiendo esa rendición como algo incorrecto.

—¿Lo harías por voluntad propia? ¿Porque así lo quieres? —murmuró.

Kuroo arqueó una ceja, pareciendo confundido.

—Sí, lo haría, y por voluntad propia porque…no ha sido bueno. Y creo que después del martes lo que siento sólo causará problemas y daño, y con tal de que eso no pase prefiero buscar un modo de borrar lo que siento.

Al igual que su ceño también sus labios se fruncieron en una ligera mueca. Sí, le molestaba que Kuroo renunciara luego de haberle causado todos esos dolores de cabeza, esas incomodidades, y aunque le costara admitirlo también le molestaba luego de todos los sentimientos encontrados. De las taquicardias, del descubrimiento de cuánto le agradaba el calor de su mano o de cuántas atenciones para con él tenía.

—Y si no fuera así…si realmente pudiera funcionar, ¿lo harías? —volvió a preguntar.

—…No puede funcionar. Tú no sientes nada.

Las palabras escocieron un poco. Él había dicho eso el martes, lleno de temor a muchas cosas. Pero había algo a lo que temía incluso más.

—Si con eso no te pierdo, podría sentirlo —aseguró en un murmullo.

Kuroo guardó silencio unos segundos, al parecer sorprendido.

—¿Podrías?

—Kuro…si crees que te es posible dejar todo atrás de verdad, sin sacrificar demasiado, adelante. Pero si no…sí, puedo —repitió.

—Todo es muy poco seguro. Yo _podría_ dejarlo atrás, tú _podrías_ sentirlo…condicionales. Y estás dejándome la elección a mí; eso no es justo —masculló Kuroo.

Parecía una queja desanimada. Él no contuvo la pequeña sonrisa compasiva.

—¿Cuándo he sido justo? Desde hace años me has acostumbrado a ser caprichoso.

Las comisuras de los labios de Kuroo temblaron un poco, como si contuviera una sonrisa. Después suspiró y Kenma aguardó pacientemente, aunque por dentro su nerviosismo estaba al fin aumentando a la par de sus latidos.

—Me gustas…realmente me gustas —exhaló Kuroo.

Kenma se estremeció al escucharle. Era un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos, concentrándose en su nuca.

—¿Entonces? —susurró él.

Kuroo desvió la mirada un instante. Después, con labios algo apretados, deslizó una mano sobre la mesa hacia él. Kenma parpadeó un poco confundido pero por instinto llevó una mano al encuentro de la de Kuroo. La detuvo casi sobre ella, sus dedos se rozaban. La comisura derecha de Kuroo al fin se alzó y su mano fue tomada con firmeza, pero no le importó; el calor que recibía de ese contacto comenzó a expandirse lentamente por su brazo y luego por su cuerpo.

—Quiero que sientas lo mismo. Gustarte también —dijo finalmente.

Kenma sintió una sensación extraña rodearle y abandonarle al mismo tiempo. Un peso que tenía los últimos días, la sensación de soledad, que se transformaban en algo cálido una vez fuera. Muy profundo en su mente una vocecita susurró que él también quería eso.

—No será rápido, ni fácil —advirtió Kenma, porque quería que Kuroo fuera consciente de ello y también quería ser sincero.

—Lo sé, esta vez definitivamente no te apuraré. Será muy poco a poco, como decías. Mientras ahora realmente me dejes tener una oportunidad…sé que funcionará —aseguró Kuroo, hablando en voz baja, nerviosa.

—Bien…pero primero, por favor, dame un poco de tiempo —pidió. La expresión de Kuroo se tornó preocupada y él se apresuró a seguir—. Necesito…averiguar ciertas cosas. Estudiar cosas que no sé. Debo saberlas antes de comenzar.

Kuroo pareció dudar, pero poco a poco su expresión se volvió más tranquila.

—Entiendo…sí, está bien. Lo tendrás. ¿Cómo debe ser ese tiempo?

—Bueno…—pensó un poco—, tomarse las manos sí, pero los menos abrazos que se pueda y todo privado. Que actúes como antes del viernes la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque se te salga lo otro…yo intentaré no molestarme demasiado si te esfuerzas en que no pase. Que dure mientras estemos en exámenes, porque no sería bueno para ninguno si algo pasa en mitad de la semana. Y…no me mires fijamente todo el tiempo, se te nota demasiado, los demás se darán cuenta.

Escuchó la risa entre dientes de Kuroo y se extrañó un momento, pero luego lo vio desviar el rostro hacia un costado y también vio cómo se cubría la boca con la mano libre. No pudo cubrirse del todo un ligero sonrojo que a él le sorprendió notar.

—Lo siento…a veces se hace difícil, es una costumbre pasar pendiente de ti. Y, ah…Yaku ya se dio cuenta —agregó Kuroo al final.

Él asintió, aún sorprendido por haber visto a su amigo avergonzado.

—Eso lo sé, hablamos en la mañana. Él me ayudó un poco a decidirme a esto, y a hablar contigo —comentó con tono tranquilo.

Esta vez Kuroo volvió a mirarle, pero tenía una mueca de resignación.

—Supongo que debo descartar el vengarme por la patada…

—Supones bien —corroboró él, sin ocultar la gracia que le provocaba aquello.

Su mano recibió un ligero apretón antes de comenzar a ser soltada. Kenma vio por el rabillo del ojo que el camarero se acercaba con sus pedidos, pero decidió, impulsivamente, estirar un poco el brazo y tomarle él la mano esta vez. Kuroo pareció sorprendido y complacido al mismo tiempo. Él se limitó a poner su expresión más inocente y con la mano libre se sacó el celular del bolsillo para fingir tranquilidad, estar distraído. Aprovechó de escribir un mensaje a Yaku mientras el camarero ponía las cosas en la mesa.

_No me cerré. Gracias por todo_.

Era breve, pero seguro lo entendería. El camarero se fue y Kuroo acomodó el agarre de sus manos, acariciándole el dorso con el pulgar.

—Me gustas. Te quiero, Kenma.

Las palabras le descolocaron un momento. Esta vez no fue sólo un escalofrío el que le recorrió el cuerpo, sino que su corazón palpitó más ruidoso, el rostro le ardió un poco y sintió algo extraño removerse en su interior; en su estómago, en su pecho. Instintivamente frunció el ceño.

—Kuro…—murmuró, en tono de advertencia.

—Lo sé, tiempo. Volver a como era antes durante una semana. Lo siento, pero necesitaba decirlo una vez —respondió Kuroo con tranquilidad, sonriente.

Kuroo no parecía sentirlo para nada. Al contrario, parecía estúpida, inmensamente feliz. Kenma se sintió algo irritado y se guardó el celular en el bolsillo para tomar su batido y sorber un poco por la bombilla. Debía tener un aspecto enfurruñado y molesto, pero Kuroo siguió sonriendo incluso más ampliamente.

Después de unos segundos él relajó la expresión y Kuroo comenzó a hablar, más tranquilo, como solía hacer cuando buscaba mantener una conversación con él sin importarle que sus respuestas fueran monosílabos. Él estaba cómodo con ello, con el modo en que los pedazos de su confianza comenzaban a volver a tomar un poco de forma. Con el saber que no lo había perdido, que estaba y seguiría estando allí.

Tendría que estudiar sobre el tema, pero seguramente valdría la pena. Eso le decía la ausencia del frío del baño, del ardor de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Eso le decía el sabor de la tarta de manzana y el calor familiar de la mano rodeando la suya.


	8. Curiosidad, exámenes; applepi ataca

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kenma se sentía completamente satisfecho de tarta de manzana. La tarta que había comido con Kuroo había estado muy buena, y aunque mientras volvían a casa él la había bajado un poco por la caminata, un par de horas después su madre había interrumpido la tarde de estudios con una tarta completa. Kuroo se había quedado y la habían comido entre los cuatro, junto a sus padres, pero Kenma aceptaba que él solo seguramente se había comido más de un tercio, sino la mitad.

La vuelta a casa y el estudio habían resultado tranquilos, sin demasiada incomodidad. Kuroo había cumplido con volver a su relación sólo amistosa después de salir de la cafetería y mientras le ayudaba con ejercicios de matemática y conceptos de ciencia Kenma se sintió bastante en paz. Era agradable sentir que todo era como antes, con horas de estar cómodamente junto al otro y con Kuroo haciendo bromas estúpidas o molestándole de vez en cuando. Él, claro, había fingido exasperación cada una de esas veces, pero las había disfrutado.

Esa noche pudo dormir bien, incluso de más. Al despertar cerca del mediodía no recordaba haber tenido ningún sueño y se sentía descansado. Vio una bandeja en su escritorio, pero primero se limitó a extender un brazo a la mesita de noche para tomar su celular y revisarlo. Tenía un mensaje nuevo de Kuroo y otro de su madre. Decidió leer el de ella primero.

_Ken-chan, tu papá está en el trabajo y yo tuve que salir en mi día libre a casa de su hermano; él y su esposa debían ir a una boda y como a Keiko-chan no le gustan las multitudes me pidieron que la cuidara. Te dejé desayuno y también hay algunas cosas de comer en la nevera, pero por si acaso dejé dinero en la mesa para que compres lo que quieras. Volveremos en la tarde y llevaremos la cena._

Solo…bien, no le molestaba estar solo. Y él le tenía un poco de aprecio a su prima, incluso la había cuidado una vez; era tranquila, un poco introvertida y le gustaba muchísimo dibujar, por lo que él se había limitado a darle papel y lápices y ella casi no había hecho ruido en toda la tarde. Solían molestarle todos los niños, tan revoltosos y sucios y gritones, pero Keiko era bastante agradable para tener cinco años.

Dejó de pensar en ello y se levantó con pereza a mirar el contenido de la bandeja; unos sándwiches, jugo de naranja y el último pedazo de tarta que había quedado del día anterior. Se sentó en la silla del mismo escritorio para comenzar a comer distraídamente mientras miraba el celular en su mano libre. El mensaje de Kuroo había llegado hacía poco.

_¡Hola! Tu madre me dijo que estabas solo, ¿quieres venir a almorzar y a estudiar? Tienes que estar listo para ese examen del lunes o me sentiré un mal tutor. Mis padres están en el trabajo y tenía pensado preparar omurice. Avísame pronto para poder comenzar._

No se demoró en toquetear la pantalla para responder afirmativamente; el omurice de Kuroo era bueno, incluso mejor que el de su mamá. Él aún podía recordar un fin de semana en que se habían quedado solos y que Kuroo le había dejado gastarse el dinero para comida en un videojuego; habían tenido que sobrevivir cocinando con los ingredientes de ambas casas y como a Kenma desde un comienzo le resultó mal por el miedo que le daba el aceite y porque se había hecho un corte en un dedo, Kuroo, armado con un libro de cocina de su mamá y teniendo doce años, había terminado cocinando un omurice algo deforme y con un feo dibujo hecho de kétchup encima que, a pesar de su mal aspecto, sabía aceptable.

Al final se la habían pasado comiendo omurice tres veces al día durante esos dos días, y con el tiempo Kuroo había mejorado mucho y había aprendido a cocinar más cosas según el gusto de ambos para _ahorrar_ el dinero que les solían dejar cuando ambos quedaban solos. Ahorros que cuidaba Kuroo en una caja de zapatos en su armario para evitar que él se los gastara en una consola y que estaban destinados a ser gastados en algo incierto, pero para cuando ambos estuvieran en la Universidad.

La Universidad…Kuroo iría, seguro. Parecía no haberse decidido aún a qué carrera ingresar pero sí el área; ciencias o medicina. Kenma aún no sentía toda la presión de esa elección en sus hombros, pero suponía que estudiaría algo que tuviese que ver con videojuegos o idiomas. Pensar en la Universidad también le hacía pensar en la inminente separación después de la primavera, cuando él pasara a tercero de preparatoria y Kuroo entrara a su primer año de Universidad. Iba a ser un año difícil, como en secundaria.

Dejó de pensar en esas cosas porque no eran lo importante en ese momento; ya tendría tiempo para ello más adelante. Lo importante ahora era que tenía una semana para averiguar todo lo referente al romance que se suponía debía haber aprendido a lo largo de sus casi diecisiete años de vida.

Recibió una respuesta de Kuroo indicándole la hora a la que debía ir y, luego de cambiarse el pijama por una sudadera y pantalones cómodos, se volvió a sentar en el escritorio y encendió la computadora. Esperó los segundos necesarios, ingresó su contraseña de sesión y en seguida se dirigió al navegador para abrir un buscador. Dudó unos segundos, pero se limitó a comenzar con lo básico y buscó la palabra _amor_.

Kenma no prestó atención a los resultados sobre sitios de citas y abrió el primer enlace; Wikipedia. _Concepto universal relativo a la afinidad entre seres, con distintas definiciones según el punto de vista o ideología, sentimiento relacionado con el afecto y el apego resultante de una serie de actitudes, emociones y experiencias…_era un texto bastante extenso, con un índice lleno de muchísimos puntos y sub puntos. Retrocedió y buscó en distintos diccionarios en línea. El primero indicaba _conjunto de sentimientos que ligan a una persona a otra, o bien a las cosas_, y el segundo, por otro lado, tenía más de una definición; uno, _sentimiento intenso del ser humano que, partiendo de su propia insuficiencia, necesita y busca el encuentro y unión con otro ser_. Dos, _sentimiento hacia otra persona que naturalmente nos atrae y que, procurando reciprocidad en el deseo de unión, nos completa, alegra y da energía para convivir, comunicarnos y crear_. Tres, _sentimiento de afecto, inclinación y entrega a alguien o algo_.

Fue el cuatro el que le descolocó; _tendencia a la unión sexual_.

El rostro le ardió repentinamente y decidió dejar esa cuarta definición aparte. Kenma comenzó a meditar sobre los otros puntos. Sentimientos…claro que él los tenía. Sentimientos de afecto, respeto y agradecimiento por sus padres. Sentimientos de amistad hacia Kuroo, Shōyō y un poco hacia Yaku también. Sentía afecto por todos ellos, pero apego…quizá por su madre y Kuroo solamente, debido a los cuidados que ellos le entregaban. En la siguiente definición los sentimientos ligaban a las personas y claro que él estaba ligado a Kuroo por sentimientos; tenían un lazo.

Sin embargo la siguiente definición sí comenzó a hacerle ruido. Necesitar y buscar el encuentro y unión con otro debido a la propia insuficiencia; él se sentía insuficiente, dependiente, incompleto. Kuroo solucionaba todas esas cosas, y en parte era lo que hacía que Kenma lo necesitara tanto. Completar, alegrar, dar energías…sí, Kuroo llenaba todo lo que le faltaba, y lograba alegrarle más que cualquier otra persona que conocía, aunque él no lo demostrara siempre. Quizá no le daba energías como tal, pero le presionaba para tenerlas y buscaba animarlo.

Sentimiento de afecto, y entrega…lo último lo malpensó al leer también nuevamente el punto cuatro. Entrega, ¿en el sentido sexual? A todo esto, ¿podían unirse sexualmente dos hombres de un modo efectivo? Apelando a sus conocimientos de la unidad de afectividad y vida sexual de ciencias, no pudo responderse a sí mismo. Sabía que un hombre y una mujer podían y sabía también cómo, pero hasta ahí llegaba todo. Ah, también sabía cómo se les llamaba a las relaciones entre mismo sexo. Dudó un poco, pero abrió el buscador de imágenes en otra pestaña, tecleó la palabra _gay_ y presionó enter.

Si le había ardido el rostro antes, Kenma creyó que esa vez se había insolado.

Su pantalla se llenó de imágenes de hombres con apenas ropa interior, besándose, abrazándose, o sólo juntos. También había varias con banderas multicolores, pero las ignoró. Los hombres en las fotografías intimidaban, con sus cuerpos fornidos y marcados y rostros bien parecidos. Kenma se apretó los brazos con las manos, notando el músculo no tan desarrollado, y después se tanteó los costados. Era un flacucho casi opuesto a los tipos de las fotografías. Cerró esa pestaña para intentar dejar tranquila lo que le quedaba de autoestima.

Decidió volver a investigar en internet y los minutos pasaron rápido mientras él saltaba de enlace en enlace. Sí, dos hombres podían hacerlo, aunque parecía algo extraño o incómodo y en varios lugares advertían que podía doler, que se debía tener cuidado. También llegó a un artículo sobre ETS bastante desagradable con fotografías explícitas que apenas miró un poco.

Media hora después él recordaba algunos consejos, pasos a seguir, y su cabeza tenía bastantes conceptos sobre posiciones sexuales, enemas y marcas de preservativos. Decidió dejar eso, porque comenzaba a sentirse superado, y volvió a los sentimientos. Entre búsqueda y búsqueda saltó un anuncio de un videojuego clasificación BL y él descubrió, algo sorprendido, que trataba sobre relaciones gays. Buscó la clasificación y encontró una sección nueva en las tiendas en las que solía comprar, llena de DVDs, videojuegos, mangas y CD dramas, y comenzó a leer infinidad de resúmenes y reseñas.

Su celular timbró y Kenma se asustó un poco. Lo revisó, leyendo el mensaje de Kuroo que avisaba el estado del almuerzo, y tenía adjuntado la foto de un omurice con una manzana dibujada con kétchup. También revisó la hora; no había pasado sólo media hora en la computadora, sino un par. Eran casi las dos de la tarde.

Kenma apagó el monitor de la computadora y metió los cuadernos y libros de matemática y ciencias en su mochila junto al estuche. También se aseguró de tener las llaves y la billetera y bajó al recibidor para calzarse las zapatillas antes de salir.

Entró directamente a la casa de Kuroo y lo encontró en el comedor, en la mitad correspondiente a la cocina, mientras emplataba el segundo omurice.

—Eh, bienvenido. Tu plato ya está listo, ¿puedes servir soda en ambos vasos? —dijo Kuroo en cuanto le vio entrar.

—Claro —respondió él, asintiendo también.

Kenma dejó su mochila en una de las sillas y trató de despejar su mente de la investigación mientras servía los vasos. Incluso bebió un poco del suyo, buscando que el dulzor ayudara a apartar las ideas subidas de tono de su cabeza. Cuando Kuroo llegó junto a él y dejó el otro plato en la mesa antes de sentarse Kenma se sintió un poco extraño. De todos modos su cabeza vagó hacia la información y al recordar las imágenes se preguntó si Kuroo se parecería a los tipos de las fotos. Él le había visto sin camiseta muchas veces y no era tan musculoso, no a ese extremo, pero sí mucho más que si mismo.

Las mejillas le ardieron y se sentó mientras desviaba la mirada y se terminaba el vaso completo de soda.

—¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo, Kenma? —preguntó Kuroo.

Él no pudo mirarle a la cara, pero negó y tomó un tenedor para comer el primer bocado. No le decepcionó; sabía bien, con el ligero picor que a ambos les gustaba y sin una cantidad exagerada de kétchup. De reojo notó el pez que tenía como dibujo el omurice de Kuroo.

—Está bueno. ¿Es con pollo? —preguntó él, buscando cambiar de tema.

—Sí, las últimas veces comimos con camarones y con pescado, así que tocaba alguna carne. ¿Quedó bien de sal? Tenía la boca algo dulce por comer galletas al desayuno y no supe bien cuán aderezado estaba —explicó Kuroo.

Kenma comió un poco más antes de responder.

—A mí me parece que sí, no sabe salado ni nada. El omurice siempre te queda bien —declaró finalmente.

Escuchó perfectamente el resoplido de risa.

—Bueno, con la de veces que lo he preparado…sería extraño que no quedara comestible.

Era cierto. Kenma dejó que sus comisuras se curvaran hacia arriba sólo un poco antes de seguir comiendo a buen ritmo. La comida al menos le distraía de la investigación, de las cosas obscenas que había visto y leído. Él nunca había prestado demasiada atención a esas cosas y eran chocantes, pero no le desagradaban tampoco. O no del todo.

Se recordó que debía dejar de pensar en ello y volvió su atención a Kuroo. Su amigo hablaba sobre una película de terror emocionante que había visto en la televisión y él se esforzó para responderle correctamente cuando era necesario. De ese modo el almuerzo fue tranquilo y ambos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo. Kenma ayudó a retirar pero, como siempre, fue Kuroo quien lavó los trastos.

Subió con su mochila a la habitación de Kuroo y sacó la mesa plegable del armario, donde sabía que estaría. También tomó algunos almohadones para ponerlos en el suelo y se sentó en uno para organizar sus cosas sobre una mitad de la mesa. Kuroo llegó mientras él desarrollaba un ejercicio y pareció complacido.

—Gracias por ordenar, lo había olvidado —dijo Kuroo, ya sentado junto a él con sus propios cuadernos en las manos.

—No es nada…oye, ¿aquí es esta fórmula, verdad? —preguntó él, indicando una parte de la página con su lápiz.

Kuroo tardó unos segundos y luego asintió.

—Sí, esa misma. Te estás volviendo bastante bueno en reconocer las fórmulas que debes utilizar.

Kenma se encogió un poco de hombros por el halago.

—Sólo será hasta pasar el examen, seguro a la semana lo olvidaré —comentó, con fingida despreocupación.

—Está bien, de todos modos no te los volverán a preguntar, al menos no este año —respondió resignadamente Kuroo.

Eso era bueno; no le gustaban demasiado las matemáticas, sólo se esforzaba por el apoyo de Kuroo y para evitarse los problemáticos regaños y exámenes recuperativos. Además, si le iba bien Kuroo se pondría contento. Kenma pensó que definitivamente quería verlo contento.

Durante las horas que permanecieron estudiando él se sintió bastante cómodo. Kuroo no intentaba nada, actuaba normalmente y le aclaraba todas las dudas que pudiera tener, incluso enseñándole métodos para recordar ciertos conceptos. Casi al final Kenma también le ayudó un poco con inglés; aunque fuera un año por encima de él, a Kuroo no le agradaba demasiado ese idioma y eso provocaba que ciertas cosas le costaran. Su amigo tenía buena memoria para números, conceptos científicos y fechas, pero no para palabras de idioma extranjero. Kenma, que tenía años de jugar online en servidores extranjeros como experiencia, había tenido que aprender a la fuerza bastante inglés para comunicarse por escrito cuando era necesario en misiones y eventos colaborativos.

Su madre le llamó al celular mientras él terminaba de copiar un esquema de conceptos de ciencias que Kuroo le había dejado y que le había servido a él el año anterior para estudiar. Cuando contestó, ella le dijo que había llegado y que se había dejado las llaves en casa de sus tíos, por lo que no podía entrar. Se levantó del cojín y cuando se asomó hacia el balcón la vio en la calle, agitando una mano a modo de saludo.

—Oh, ¿tienes que irte? Igual llevamos bastante estudiando —comentó Kuroo, asomándose tras él para devolverle el saludo con la mano a su madre—. ¡Hola!

Kenma arrugó un poco el ceño al escuchar la risa de su madre por el celular y cortó la llamada, volviendo a la habitación para guardar sus cosas.

—No le saludes así…—se quejó un poco.

Kuroo rió entre dientes y en cuanto Kenma le vio esa sonrisa ladina supo que iba a decir alguna tontería.

—Y eso que me contuve de gritarle suegra.

Sí, una tontería. Su ceño se mantuvo fruncido y él trató de fingir que no sentía las mejillas arder un poco por la vergüenza.

—Idiota…

—Un poco, a veces. Sobre todo cuando estás cerca.

Más ardor en las mejillas. Kenma resopló, indicando con ello que no encontraba el comentario de Kuroo digno de respuesta, y cuando se echó la mochila al hombro este se acercó mucho. Kenma se sintió incómodo por primera vez en el día y su corazón se aceleró un poco, pero todo lo que hizo Kuroo fue desordenarle el cabello con una mano en un gesto molestoso, pero con afecto.

—Te hablaré después, intenta estudiar un poco más. Y si no respondes mis mensajes por estar jugando, llamaré a tu mamá —advirtió Kuroo, aún sonriente.

Kenma puso una mueca pero de todos modos asintió, intentando ignorar la sensación de calidez que la mano de Kuroo provocaba en su cabeza.

—Responderé. Nos vemos —se despidió.

No había necesidad de que le acompañara a la salida y Kenma bajó solo al primer piso, ordenándose el cabello con las manos. La sensación de las suyas y la de Kuroo eran completamente distintas; mientras las propias sólo le provocaban cosquillas en la nuca, siempre que Kuroo tocaba su cabello él se sentía un poco avergonzado, pero protegido a la vez. Si lo pensaba bien, todos los gestos de Kuroo le hacían sentir así.

Se reunió con su madre y ambos entraron a casa. Él la escuchó hablar sobre su prima y lo lista que era un rato, pero cuando comenzó uno de los programas que ella veía Kenma se escabulló a su habitación. Dejó la mochila olvidada a un lado y encendió la pantalla del computador; todo seguía como lo había dejado.

Sentía curiosidad. No sólo sobre los sentimientos, sino sobre cómo era una relación, qué cosas se hacían cuando eras parte de una. Volvió a buscar en internet sobre los mangas que leían algunos de sus compañeros, sobre todo sus compañeras; eran shojo, se suponía que tenían mucho romance. Pero los resúmenes sonaban muy cliché y además él no saldría con una chica…si llegaban a ello, saldría con Kuroo. Una pareja gay.

Agregó la palabra _gay_ junto a _manga_ y buscó imágenes. Aparecieron tipos incluso más musculosos que los reales que ya había visto, pero en medio destacaban otros personajes que no lo eran. Incluso vio una imagen de dos chicos, uno rubio y otro pelinegro, besándose. Se sintió avergonzado.

Pero aunque lo estaba, Kenma no se rindió. Cambió la palabra _gay_ por las letras _BL_ que había aprendido más temprano en la clasificación de videojuegos y el resultado lleno de páginas de mangas le acomodó un poco más que las ilustraciones a color que había visto antes. Además, los tipos que veía parecían físicamente más comunes. Sabía que había lugares en internet donde se podía leer mangas gratis, pero él siempre había preferido comprar ese tipo de cosas, como sus videojuegos. Lo malo era que ir a una tienda sería incómodo, más si veían el tipo de mangas que compraría.

Era demasiado arriesgado. Decidió entrar a la página donde también compraba sus videojuegos, inició sesión y se fue directo a la sección BL. Los videojuegos parecían todos ser una versión gay de los simuladores de citas heterosexuales y no le llamaron demasiado la atención. Filtró la búsqueda para que sólo aparecieran mangas y se dedicó a abrir nueva pestaña tras nueva pestaña en el navegador de cada portada que llamaba su atención.

Después de casi una hora leyendo resúmenes se decidió por algunos tomos que contenían más de una historia para poder leer una mayor variedad de tipos de relaciones. Tampoco podía comprar más con su presupuesto, no cuando estaba ahorrando para comprar ciertos videojuegos que saldrían en un mes, pero pagó con la tarjeta de sus padres y cuando bajó a cenar les dio el dinero en efectivo, avisando que había realizado una compra. Ellos no preguntaron nada. Kenma tampoco podría haberles respondido.

Había pagado con envío rápido y al día siguiente se despertó temprano para estar atento. Lo estuvo toda la mañana y cerca del mediodía se asomó al balcón al escuchar un camión acercarse.

Kenma abrió la puerta antes de que su madre pudiera hacerlo y aunque ella y su padre le miraron un poco extraño, él se limitó a firmar el recibo del envío y a tomar su paquete mientras murmuraba un _gracias_ antes de perderse escaleras arriba.

Abrió la caja sobre su escritorio y sacó los tomos con algo de ansiedad. Tomó uno al azar y, con cierto miedo, comenzó a hojearlo. Al inicio sólo parecía una historia sobre un personaje normal, ligeramente entretenida, donde el chico llevaba tiempo enamorado de su mejor amigo de infancia un año mayor. Aquello le hubiese golpeado más fuerte si los papeles no hubieran estado invertidos. Algo ocurría, el chico se confesaba y resultaba ser correspondido. Después vinieron las escenas que realmente le avergonzaron y él las pasó rápido, un poco incómodo por lo explícito. Aun así, no parecía simple sexo como había leído en la información en internet, sino que tenía algo más. No se limitaba al contacto físico. No cuando, leyó, al chico principal en un comienzo parecía dolerle realmente, pero no se detenían, justificándose en sus sentimientos. El final era rosa y lleno de cosas dulces, logrando un final feliz.

La experiencia de leer y ver aquello fue extraña, pero Kenma no se detuvo. Dejó los otros cuatro tomos en la mesita de noche y se recostó para seguir leyendo el que tenía en la mano. A la mitad de la segunda historia le llegó un mensaje de Kuroo donde le decía que estudiara y que él no podría estar ese día porque tenía almuerzo familiar. Él le respondió afirmativamente que estudiaría y volvió a su lectura.

Sólo se detuvo para bajar a almorzar y una hora antes de la cena para alcanzar a repasar ejercicios de matemática. Sin embargo, después de bañarse volvió a leer. A medida que había ido avanzando, ya en el segundo tomo, había comenzado a leer con más tranquilidad y a no pasar las páginas de sexo como un niño de once años avergonzado. Incluso le resultó hasta informativo, de cierto modo. No siempre le dolía al que estaba abajo y había distintos modos de prepararlo para ello. Algunos hacían muchas cosas antes del acto en sí mientras otros iban directamente a la penetración. También algunos usaban condones y otros no, y había muchas posiciones.

Habría sido mentira decir que no había sentido nada leyendo esas escenas, pero al menos nunca llegó al punto de necesitar masturbarse. No lo hacía muy seguido, sólo recurría a ello y no a la ducha cuando ya llevaba un tiempo sin hacerlo y comenzaba a volverse molesto, pero ahora estaba dudando. Estar expuesto a ese tipo de cosas con contenido sexual seguramente le impulsaba más a aquella necesidad. Darse cuenta en ese momento que el sexo gay no le repugnaba como debía ocurrirle a la mayoría de los hombres no fue tan perturbador.

Kenma se movió un poco en la cama para acomodar la posición de sus piernas y mientras pasaba página escuchó una voz, pero la ignoró. Diez segundos después volvió a escucharla, más fuerte, pronunciando su nombre y acompañada de un ruido de algo golpeando el vidrio de su ventana. Sólo una persona hacía eso.

Tomó los mangas y los guardó en su armario antes de salir al balcón, intentando aparentar normalidad con dificultad porque su corazón estaba agitado y no sólo por la lectura.

—Kuro…—dijo, temblando un poco por el frío que hacía afuera.

—Hola. Dejaste de responderme en la tarde y me mandabas a buzón ahora cuando llamaba —explicó Kuroo, apoyado en la baranda de su balcón.

Kenma igual avanzó para apoyarse en su baranda. Había viento, pero se podían escuchar perfectamente. No había más de dos metros separándoles.

—Lo siento, se debe haber apagado el celular y no me di cuenta.

—¿No estabas en el celular? Ah…¿la consola? ¿O estudiando? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Más o menos. Pero más temprano sí repasé bien.

Kuroo tardó un poco en hablar nuevamente.

—Comienzan mañana…no tendremos mucho tiempo. Y yo y Kai estaremos ocupados estudiando con Yaku durante los recesos y el almuerzo —comentó Kuroo, desganado.

—Está bien —le aseguró él—. Puedo almorzar en el salón, y también intentaré estudiar —medio prometió Kenma.

—Sí, tienes que estudiar. Pero bueno…sólo serán cinco días, el sábado volveremos a las prácticas. Y el viernes es tu cumpleaños…—recordó Kuroo, sonriendo—. Durante todo un mes tendremos la misma edad. ¿Harás algo?

La pregunta era tonta, seguro Kuroo lo sabía. Él nunca celebraba demasiado esa fecha, sólo la utilizaba para conseguir videojuegos o algo que quisiera de parte de sus padres y de Kuroo, aunque entre ellos y los padres de su amigo siempre se las ingeniaban para, al menos, hacerle una comida o cena en conjunto, igual que ellos hacían en el cumpleaños de Kuroo.

—La comida de siempre, supongo…de todos modos ese día tengo exámenes también, y hasta la última hora —respondió con tranquilidad.

—Podemos ir de nuevo al café del viernes, si quieres. Te esperaré, ese día mi clase sale temprano porque el profesor de la última hora no va a estar por un congreso o algo así —explicó, sonriendo incluso más que antes—. Iré a animarte en tu examen de Educación Física.

Su ceño se frunció casi instantáneamente.

—No lo hagas, seguro sólo me irás a molestar. Tengo suficiente con lo mal que me va.

Kuroo rió divertido e hizo un gesto para restarle importancia con la mano.

—Bah, te animaré, en serio. Al menos así me entretengo mientras te espero.

Él ni siquiera pensó en contradecirlo más. Cuando no lo lograba a la primera, insistir con Kuroo era una pérdida de tiempo. Seguramente podía ser más terco que él mismo.

Una voz del interior de la casa de Kuroo le sobresaltó. Su amigo metió medio cuerpo por la ventana y gritó algo antes de volver a salir.

—Lo siento, el baño está listo y debo apresurarme para ir a cenar, llegamos hace nada. Tienes que irte a repasar y a dormir, ¿bien? —dijo Kuroo, con tono mandón.

—Sí, sí…¿pasarás por mí mañana? —preguntó Kenma, desviando un poco la mirada.

—Claro, ya terminó mi semana de encargado. A la hora de siempre, pero intenta levantarte un poco antes, que ambos tenemos examen a primera hora —recordó Kuroo.

—Bueno, despiértame a las siete y cinco y no a las siete y quince, entonces.

Kuroo exhaló.

—En serio, no cambias…ya, ve a repasar fórmulas. Hasta mañana, Kenma —se despidió Kuroo.

—Hasta mañana —respondió él.

Su amigo entró a su habitación y cerró la ventana. Kenma esperó unos segundos, suspiró y volvió al interior de su propia habitación. Y sí, se puso a repasar, pero sus tomos de manga. Sacó la cubierta protectora ilustrada de un seinen que le gustaba y la cambió por la del tomo BL que estaba leyendo en ese momento. Sí, de ese modo no se notaba nada. Fue el único que sacó del armario y luego de poner a cargar su celular y encenderlo se recostó a continuar leyendo, intentando pensar sobre cada aspecto de las relaciones plasmadas ahí.

E incluso, en algunos momentos, se dedicó a reemplazar en su imaginación a los personajes por él y Kuroo.

Y definitivamente no le molestó.

* * *

Los exámenes eran una experiencia aburrida y, a veces, hasta temible. Durante cuatro días Kenma se dedicó a responder preguntas, a pintar un paisaje en clase de Arte, a almorzar solo y a repasar durante los recesos. También había leído sus nuevos mangas en algunos de esos recesos, poniéndoles cubiertas con portadas de otros mangas y procurando que nadie pudiera ver las páginas. En las noches leía con mayor tranquilidad en su habitación y, debía aceptar, uno le había llegado a gustar realmente. Y con las escenas de sexo de otro, también debía aceptar, se había terminado masturbando vergonzosamente entre las sábanas.

Era definitivo; no le importaba que fueran hombres. Incluso le excitaba.

El lado malo de aquello era que cada vez que veía a Kuroo en las mañanas camino a la escuela o en las tardes camino a casa no podía evitar recordar a los personajes de las distintas historias y reemplazar sus cabezas por las de ellos. Le avergonzaba y ponía nervioso, pero Kuroo pareció no notarlo. Hablaban normalmente, se resolvían dudas de último momento si podían y se daban las buenas noches por el balcón. También el día miércoles Kuroo y su padre habían ido a cenar a su casa porque la madre de su amigo, que era enfermera, había tenido que reemplazar un turno.

El jueves se durmió más tranquilo que los otros días luego de haber terminado el último tomo de mangas BL. Al día siguiente sólo tenía examen de Educación Física y para ello no podía estudiar, así que no quedaba nada más que resignarse e intentar correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando bajó a desayunar el viernes, habiéndose despertado un poco antes de lo normal, sus padres lo recibieron cada uno con un fuerte abrazo y un sobre de papel de regalo de parte de ambos. Él les agradeció, algo incómodo, pero abrió el sobre y sacó unas hojas del interior. Reconoció el logo incluso antes de leer nada pero paseó ansiosamente los ojos por la lista de la compra en la factura antes de permitirse sonreír ampliamente. Sus padres aguardaban. Esta vez fue él quien los abrazó y sorprendió por la demostración de afecto.

—Y tu padre se preguntaba si iba a gustarte…—comentó su madre, medio exasperada y divertida a la vez—. Cuando el juego salga llegará a casa, igual la consola. Programamos que llegaran las dos cosas juntas. Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.

Si no hubiera sido suficiente la preorden del videojuego Pokémon Moon para alegrarle el día, con el tiempo que llevaba ahorrando para comprarse ese y el Sun, la factura de la compra de la New 3DS XL versión veinte aniversario de Pokémon definitivamente podría haberle hecho reír. Se había resignado a no comprarla a principio de año, porque era muy costosa, y ahora la tendría. Y con el dinero ahorrado ya le alcanzaba para el Sun; podía dejar de contenerse y gastar su dinero tranquilamente en un teclado más costoso para la computadora o en otros videojuegos que también estaban por salir y que él quería.

—Gracias, má, pá —dijo, con verdadero sentimiento, y dejando de lado las formalidades como no había hecho en muchos años.

Ellos lo notaron y parecieron un poco conmovidos, pero su madre se recompuso y los llevó a la mesa para desayunar. Él pudo comer tranquilamente con ellos, bien de tiempo, y acordaron por petición suya dejar la cena para el día sábado.

Cuando Kuroo llamó a la puerta él fue al recibidor ya con su mochila en la espalda y se calzó los zapatos rápidamente antes de salir. Kuroo se sorprendió, pero volvió a su expresión normal casi en seguida y le sonrió ampliamente.

—Eh, mira quién madrugó; el cumpleañero. Y yo que creí que tendría que arrastrarte fuera de la cama —bromeó Kuroo.

—Sólo desperté un poco más temprano —se justificó, manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Kuroo arqueó una ceja y le mantuvo el paso.

—¿Y eso? Hoy es tu examen de Educación Física, ¿no? Y nunca te han alegrado tus cumpleaños precisamente…¿Pasó algo bueno? —cuestionó Kuroo con curiosidad.

Él dudó un momento antes de asentir.

—Mis padres me entregaron mi regalo ya. ¿Recuerdas que ahorraba para unos videojuegos y que a principio de año estaba molesto por la consola que no pude comprar? —esperó a que Kuroo asintiera y desvió la mirada, intentando ocultar un poco de aquella felicidad que para otros seguramente era estúpida—. Ahora sólo tendré que ahorrar para uno, el próximo mes tendré la consola y el juego. Me entregaron la preorden y la factura.

Esperó un comentario de burla, pero nunca llegó. Lo que sintió fue la cálida mano de Kuroo despeinándole con afecto.

—Hey, eso es genial. Comparado con ellos, mi regalo parecerá una patata —bromeó Kuroo.

Kenma volvió a mirarle, parpadeando confundido.

—¿Tu regalo? ¿Me compraste algo?

—Como si fuera a dejar pasar tu cumpleaños sin regalarte algo —dijo Kuroo, poniendo los ojos en blanco con exasperación.

—Oh…gracias, entonces —se apresuró a decir.

Kuroo hizo una mueca de diversión.

—No agradezcas, que no lo tendrás hasta esta tarde. Más te vale esforzarte en ese examen.

Él dudó un momento, pero acabó asintiendo.

—Lo haré. Y suerte con el de japonés.

Kuroo resopló.

—Seguro que la necesitaré.

* * *

Decirlo había sido fácil. Hacerlo, no.

Kenma estaba muy ansioso mientras miraba las pruebas de sus compañeros, intentando calcular tiempos. También estaba ansioso porque su campo de visión se había ampliado al tener el cabello tomado con una liga que le había dejado uno de sus compañeros, los mismos del viernes anterior. Ellos le habían dicho que se le metía en los ojos al correr y que le quitaba velocidad. Él había aceptado, a regañadientes, sólo porque Kuroo estaba junto a Yaku y a Kai sentados en una de las bancas que rodeaban la cancha.

Cuando les tocó a ellos para su desgracia los competidores eran rápidos y a él le tocó correr al último. Nunca había estado tan nervioso en una clase, ni en un examen, pero los gritos de Yaku y Kuroo le lograban centrar un poco.

El pitido sonó. Su compañero corría rápido, incluso más que el primero del equipo contrario. Dio un pase perfecto del testimonio y su segundo compañero también corrió de un modo que a él le parecía sorprendente, demasiado serio para un simple examen. Habían sacado bastante ventaja. Cuando lo vio cerca Kenma comenzó a correr lentamente, aumentando la velocidad de modo progresivo. Recibió el testimonio apenas unos pasos antes de salir del límite de intercambio y entonces sí comenzó a correr con todo lo que tenía, moviendo los brazos del modo que sus compañeros le habían indicado. El rostro empezó a arderle al igual que las piernas pero no se detuvo y pudo cruzar la meta justo un poco antes de ser alcanzado gracias a la ventaja.

Escuchó las exclamaciones contentas de sus compañeros, pero él estaba más preocupado de luchar por mantenerse en pie y volver a llevar aire a sus pulmones. Logró a medias sólo lo segundo y terminó sentado en el suelo, jadeando. Se quitó la liga del cabello y dejó que le cubriera parte del rostro, consiguiendo que su ansiedad disminuyera al ritmo que se tranquilizaba su respiración.

—¡Eh, Kozume! Lo hiciste bien al final. Creímos que no lo lograrías —dijo entre risas uno de sus compañeros.

Los vio acercarse por el rabillo de ojo y se encogió un poco cuando el otro le desordenó el cabello con una mano, también riendo.

—Cierto. Gracias por echarle ganas, no queríamos perder precisamente contra ellos porque somos del mismo club —explicó, dejando su cabello en paz.

—Ya…está bien…espero que tengamos una buena nota —comentó él aún con voz algo ahogada, intentando levantarse.

Estuvo a punto de caerse pero una mano le sujetó por el brazo y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Era Kuroo, que intentaba ocultar una mueca de preocupación, o molestia, sin mucho éxito.

—¿Estás bien, Kenma? —le preguntó, mirando mal a sus compañeros.

Ellos recompusieron el semblante y se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza respetuosa.

—Ha-hablamos luego, sobre la nota y eso…—dijo finalmente uno de sus compañeros.

Huyeron. Sí, eso estaban haciendo. Él exhaló.

—Kuro…no asustes a mis compañeros —dijo con tono levemente reprochador.

—No los asusté. Pero, más importante, ¿estás bien? Corriste muchísimo, nos sorprendiste. Y sigues muy rojo —agregó Kuroo, tocándole una mejilla con la mano libre.

Aún no le soltaba el brazo y Kenma sólo pudo desviar la mirada. Sí, le ardía el rostro, pero no estaba seguro si era por la carrera o por la cercanía de Kuroo. Aquello le recordaba muchísimo a una de las historias de los mangas que había leído.

—Estoy bien…pero quiero agua. Quizá pueda ir a mojarme la cara al baño —comentó, intentando fingir tranquilidad.

—Seguro, aún falta para que termine la clase. Anda, te llevo —ofreció Kuroo.

Él no tuvo ánimo para rechazar el gesto. Kuroo soltó su brazo para rodearle los hombros y fueron junto al profesor, que pasó de Kenma y miró a Kuroo con auténtico aprecio. Como la petición la hizo el mayor les dejó ir sin réplicas y pronto ambos estuvieron en el interior del edificio principal, buscando el baño del primer piso. Él tampoco tuvo ánimo para apartarse de Kuroo porque sentía los músculos de las piernas cansados y era más fácil caminar de ese modo.

En cuanto entraron al baño él se apoyó contra uno de los lavamanos y comenzó a beber agua y a mojarse la cara. Kuroo se apartó un poco para dejarle espacio, pero él pudo ver perfectamente su mueca algo molesta reflejada en el espejo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, intentando ocultar la curiosidad.

—¿Uh? No…—respondió Kuroo, pero continuó luego de desviar la mirada—. ¿Ellos eran tus amigos de clase?

Kenma parpadeó.

—¿Quiénes?

—Ya sabes, los que estaban riendo contigo y te desordenaron el cabello —especificó Kuroo, con aparente desinterés.

—Ahh…no, son compañeros. Realmente no tengo más amigos, sólo tú y Shōyō, porque tampoco hablo mucho con otros —comentó con obviedad antes de mojarse el rostro una última vez.

—Parecían cercanos.

Kenma se pasó las manos por el rostro para apartar el agua y acabó secándose un poco con el cuello de la camiseta porque no tenía puesta la sudadera para utilizar las mangas. En cuanto pudo ver bien dio media vuelta y miró a Kuroo directamente a los ojos, con una ceja arqueada. Kuroo le apartó la mirada.

—Hablamos el viernes pasado y hoy, nunca antes había tratado con ellos. Creo que son del equipo de básquetbol y estaban preocupados porque no querían perder contra sus compañeros de club, que eran con quienes competimos. Ya sabes, yo soy lento…supongo que estaban contentos de que me esforzara para que no perdieran.

Kuroo tardó un poco pero acabó mirándole. Él se sintió algo más tranquilo. Aquello también le recordaba a una escena de uno de los mangas.

—Ya…es que como uno te tocó el cabello y no lo apartaste…—murmuró Kuroo.

Kenma inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un costado y algo hizo clic en su cabeza gracias a todo lo que había leído en los mangas.

—¿Estás celoso?

Lo estaba. Él conocía casi todas las expresiones de Kuroo y la que había puesto al escucharle era la que se le escapaba cuando era pillado en algo y trataba de buscar un modo de escaparse.

—No tienes que estarlo —se apresuró a agregar.

Kuroo apretó los labios. Kenma se acercó un poco para poder verle mejor.

—Lo sé, pero…—murmuró, dejando la oración en el aire.

—No tienes que estarlo —repitió Kenma, con tono más seguro.

Kuroo exhaló casi exasperado.

—Lo sé, ¿bien? Pero no es tan fácil, simplemente me sucede, y bastante. Que alguien llegue y te toque cuando a mí me costó mucho que te acostumbraras al contacto…me molesta. Y me dan celos.

Oh, aquello _realmente_ se parecía a una de las historias que había leído en los mangas. Él recordaba perfectamente cómo había continuado aquello. Y, recordando también que se le había terminado el plazo de la semana de estudio, tomó una decisión.

Kuroo había vuelto a desviar la mirada, pero no importó. Kenma se acercó más a él, alzó las manos aún algo húmedas y tomó el rostro de Kuroo con ellas para hacer que se inclinara y alcanzar de ese modo a juntar sus labios. Sólo unos segundos, un pequeño roce antes de apartarse.

—En serio, _no tienes que estarlo_ —insistió por tercera vez.

Pero al ver la expresión de su amigo Kenma supo que, igual como en su cabeza algo había hecho clic, en la de Kuroo algo acababa de hacer cortocircuito.


	9. Saludos de cumpleaños y tarde de gatos

Kenma se apartó un poco de Kuroo, preocupado por la expresión casi vacía que tenía en el rostro. Unos segundos después los ojos de Kuroo se abrían considerablemente y sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse cada vez más rojas.

—¿Kuro…? —preguntó, con tono suave.

Kuroo exhaló, se encorvó un poco y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Kenma se preocupó más.

—¿Motivo? —devolvió Kuroo la pregunta.

Él frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Motivo de qué? —cuestionó.

—Del beso. Fue un golpe bajo —lo acusó Kuroo.

—¿Ah? ¿Tiene que haber un motivo? Sólo…parecía un momento adecuado para ello, según los mangas —se justificó Kenma.

Kuroo se quitó las manos de la cara y se incorporó correctamente, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué mangas?

Fue turno de Kenma de desviar la mirada.

—Yo…investigué, en este tiempo. Y leí mangas para intentar entender un poco.

—¿De romance? ¿Shojo? —siguió preguntando Kuroo.

Dudó, pero no tenía nada de malo decírselo a Kuroo. Después de todo si decía gustar de él, de otro hombre, debía saber de esas cosas.

—No…BL —respondió.

Pudo ver de reojo la sorpresa en el rostro de Kuroo. También vio cómo su expresión comenzaba a parecer divertida.

—¿Leíste mangas gays? ¿Para qué?

—Ya te dije, para investigar. Para…saber cómo son las cosas —explicó.

—Bien…no me lo esperaba. Debiste haber tenido mucho valor para ir a comprarlos a una tienda —comentó Kuroo.

Kenma negó con la cabeza.

—Los compré por internet.

—Debí imaginarlo —Kuroo suspiró—. Pero nunca he leído uno yo…admito que me da curiosidad.

Fue el turno de Kenma de sorprenderse, y miró fijamente los ojos de Kuroo en busca de señales de mentira.

—¿Por qué no? Si te gustan los hombres…

—No me gustan _los hombres_, Kenma. Me gustas tú. Nunca he mirado a otros hombres como te miro a ti —le corrigió Kuroo con naturalidad.

—Bueno…pero si te gusto…¿no quisiste averiguar sobre este tipo de relaciones? —preguntó, confundido.

—Sí, y lo hice, aunque más por cultura general que porque tuviera esperanzas. Pero no con mangas ni ficción, sino con cosas médicas, testimonios verídicos, videos…—explicó, más divertido que antes.

Él se sintió molesto. Lo _2D _le había parecido mucho más seguro, ni siquiera se había atrevido a buscar los videos que creía Kuroo debía haber visto.

—Cada uno investiga como le parezca —replicó.

—Sí, es cierto —concedió Kuroo, sonriendo—. Y la verdad es que me pone algo contento saber que te esforzaste averiguando cosas. Y que me hayas besado…supongo que se acabó el tiempo que pediste, ¿no?

Estaba avergonzado luego de escucharle, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Los exámenes terminaron.

Kuroo guardó silencio un momento.

—Entonces, ¿puedo besarte también?

Kenma boqueó. Intentó pensar un poco antes de hablar, pero la respuesta seguía en la punta de su lengua y no permitía que hubiese otra.

—No.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué no? —se quejó Kuroo—. Te gusto, ¿no?

Acabó encogiéndose de hombros esta vez. No había llegado a un consenso mental, pero si Kuroo cumplía todas las cosas que según internet tenía o te provocaba alguien que te gustaba…

—Supongo que sí —respondió Kenma.

—¿Supones?

—Bueno, no me ha gustado nadie más, no puedo estar seguro. Pero según los mangas y la teoría que averigüé…lo que siento por ti puede llegar a ser eso. O puede ya serlo —intentó explicarse.

Kuroo hizo otra pausa.

—Entonces, ¿qué problema hay en que te bese si me gustas y aparentemente yo a ti también? —preguntó nuevamente.

—…Ninguno, supongo —admitió en un susurro a la vez que desviaba la mirada.

—Bien, entonces vuelvo a preguntarte. Kenma, ¿puedo besarte también? —repitió Kuroo.

Dudó por simple inseguridad, pero acabó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sí.

—¿Puedo hacerlo ahora? —preguntó Kuroo una vez más.

Escuchó sus pasos. Kenma alzó la mirada, nervioso, y le observó acercarse. Apenas pudo responder al tenerle en frente, casi pegado a sí mismo.

—Sólo un poco. Y no aquí —murmuró—. Puede entrar alguien.

—Realmente no me importa…pero bien, entonces será acá.

Kuroo le tomó la mano. Él se sintió un poco más tranquilo por el calor que le transmitía y se dejó llevar al interior de uno de los cubículos, el más apartado de la puerta. Kenma tuvo un vago recuerdo de haber estado en uno similar, dos pisos más arriba, encerrado y llorando hacía más de una semana. Ahora iba a estar encerrado también, seguro, pero no llorando. Y tampoco solo.

Efectivamente Kuroo cerró la puerta con seguro en cuanto estuvieran dentro y se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete, con los brazos abiertos. Kenma, dudoso, se acercó algunos pasos y fue rápidamente atrapado en un abrazo algo apretado, pero agradable. No le incomodaba como antes y, aunque su corazón estaba considerablemente agitado, el abrazo le transmitía el mismo calor que cuando Kuroo tomaba su mano.

Al poco tiempo comenzó a dolerle la espalda; estaba acostumbrado a caminar encorvado, pero no a estarlo a ese extremo. Con cuidado se removió y terminó sentado en su regazo, frente a frente. Kuroo rió un poco y le abrazó mejor, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro. Kenma correspondió al abrazo con suavidad.

—Creí que ibas a besarme…—murmuró Kenma.

—¿Estás ansioso? —cuestionó Kuroo en voz baja, demasiado cerca de su oreja. Kenma se estremeció y Kuroo volvió a reír bajito—. Lo haré, pero…necesitaba abrazarte así primero. ¿Sigues pensando que es incómodo, que quieres que termine? ¿O estás dejando que te abrace sólo porque es lo que quiero? —murmuró.

Algo dentro de él se exprimió un poco. Recién en ese momento Kenma comprendió que había dañado a Kuroo en serio aquella vez. Había dicho muchas cosas que, meditándolo ahora, eran crueles. Que harían llorar a los personajes de los mangas que había leído. Apretó el abrazo y también hundió el rostro en su hombro, inspirando profundamente para calmarse no sólo con su calor, sino también con su aroma familiar.

—No —respondió también en un murmullo—, pienso que es agradable. Y si no te das cuenta, también te estoy abrazando, no eres el único que lo hace.

Kuroo soltó un resoplido de risa y él se sintió un poco mejor consigo mismo.

—Cierto…sigo sin creérmelo, pero es cierto.

Si le hubiesen dicho hace más de una semana que aquello pasaría, Kenma tampoco lo habría creído. Quizá no estaba enamorado, pero gracias a todo lo que había investigado ya estaba casi seguro de que le gustaba Kuroo. Le gustaba todo lo que hacía, cómo era, y también cómo era él mismo cuando lo tenía cerca. No sólo necesitaba esa comodidad y cuidados en su vida, esa calidez, sino que también los quería.

—¿Seguiremos poco a poco, verdad? —preguntó él.

Aunque fuera consciente de sus sentimientos, necesitaba ir a su ritmo. No quería volver a sentirse abrumado. Para su tranquilidad, Kuroo asintió.

—Sí. Me encantaría que pudiéramos comenzar con todo desde el inicio, pero…te dije una vez que quería que lo que sintieras por mí fuera real. Sigo pensándolo. Así que ahora tienes que ser bueno y dejarme enamorarte adecuadamente —indicó Kuroo, usando un tono algo autoritario.

—¿A qué te refieres con enamorarme? —cuestionó Kenma, dudando.

—Ya lo verás. Pero no te preocupes, también iré poco a poco con eso. Por ahora…haré lo que dije que haría —avisó.

Kuroo se apartó un poco y él hizo lo mismo. Kenma pudo ver su rostro, muy cerca y con una expresión de felicidad agradable. Le estaba gustando mucho ver a Kuroo feliz. Él se quedó quieto cuando el mayor se inclinó hacia al frente y recibió el beso sin hacer nada, al menos al inicio. Los labios de Kuroo se limitaron a presionar suavemente los suyos en breves intervalos de tiempo y Kenma acabó cerrando los ojos cuando la mirada del otro, tan cargada de sentimientos, le sobrepasó.

Permanecieron así unos minutos, en los que Kenma tímidamente comenzó a presionar los labios de Kuroo de vuelta también. Sentía las manos de Kuroo en su cadera y los dedos presionaban sus costados de un modo extraño cada vez que volvía a besarle, pero que a él le estaba agradando. Sin embargo, cuando una se deslizó hacia su espalda y siguió bajando Kenma abrió los ojos y se removió sobre su regazo, ligeramente incómodo.

—Kuro…—murmuró contra sus labios.

—¿Mh? —se limitó a responder Kuroo, sin dejar de besarle.

Kenma apartó sus bocas y resopló suavemente.

—Tu mano.

—Ah…

La expresión de Kuroo se convirtió en una mueca y volvió a rodear la cintura de Kenma con los brazos, casi estrujándole contra sí mientras ocultaba el rostro en su cuello.

—Lo siento…me cuesta contenerme; quiero besarte mucho más y tocarte por todas partes y es difícil resistir —explicó.

—No dejaría que hicieras esas cosas en un baño, menos en el del colegio —replicó suavemente Kenma.

Kuroo rió nasalmente contra su cuello y repentinamente besó parte de la piel expuesta. Kenma, avergonzado, pellizcó su nuca con los dedos.

—Ouch…lo sé, no aquí. Ya habrá mejores lugares. Además tienes que volver a clase y yo tengo que volver con Kai y Yaku.

—Cierto…¿por qué están ellos aquí? —preguntó Kenma, curioso.

—No nos dejaron salir aunque no estuviera el profesor, por eso. Y cuando les dije de tu examen decidieron acompañarme. Era eso o aburrirse en el salón —explicó Kuroo.

—Entiendo. Y, Kuro, si no me sueltas no puedo apartarme —le recordó, ligeramente exasperado.

Kuroo le estrujó un poco más antes de soltarle lentamente. Kenma se levantó con cuidado y con las manos se acomodó la camiseta. Cuando él estuvo listo Kuroo también se puso de pie, pero antes de que Kenma pudiera quitar el seguro de la puerta sintió unas manos sujetarle las mejillas al mismo tiempo que Kuroo le robaba un beso. Él le golpeó suavemente el pecho con el puño, pero no se apartó. Kuroo le lamió los labios antes de apartarse y Kenma, avergonzado y fingiendo exasperación, se limpió con el dorso de la mano.

—Ahora sí, nos vamos —dijo Kuroo, con tono contento y expresión traviesa.

Kenma esperó a que abriera la puerta y ambos salieron del cubículo. Para su suerte no había nadie ahí y también salieron del baño, caminando muy juntos hacia el exterior del edificio.

Cuando llegaron a la pista, donde aún corrían algunos de sus compañeros, Kuroo le dijo que le esperaría cerca de la salida. Kenma se quedó con el resto de sus compañeros, aunque algo apartado como siempre. Se pasó el poco tiempo que faltaba para el final de la clase pensando en lo ocurrido; había besado a Kuroo, había sido besado por Kuroo, había aceptado la inminente posibilidad de tener sentimientos románticos por Kuroo.

Lo malo es que ya no sabía bien qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora. En los mangas los tipos se besaban, se declaraban, comenzaban a salir y tenían sexo. O a veces invertían los últimos dos puntos. Él no se creía capaz de llegar al sexo, o no aún, y Kuroo no había dicho nada sobre salir. De hecho, la declaración, debido a sus propias dudas, sólo había resultado a medias.

Definitivamente necesitaba leer más mangas para orientarse y esta vez debían tener una extensión mayor, porque dudaba que los de un capítulo tuvieran una línea argumental que variara de los cuatro puntos comunes. Le iba a tocar buscar nuevamente en internet.

Los últimos dos equipos terminaron de correr y el profesor los mandó a los vestidores. Él se aseó un poco y se cambió la ropa de deporte por el uniforme con rapidez, consciente de que Kuroo le esperaba, y en menos de quince minutos ya estaba llegando a la salida del terreno de la escuela.

Para sorpresa de Kenma, Kuroo no estaba solo. Yaku y Kai seguían con él, pero también se les habían unido el resto del equipo y formaban un grupo algo ruidoso y animado. Apenas llegó lo suficientemente cerca el grito de Tora le sobresaltó.

—¡Kenma! ¡¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que era tu cumpleaños?! —recriminó, aparentemente molesto.

Kenma miró a Kuroo de reojo, dejándole claro que lo consideraba culpable por haber hecho público aquello, y antes de responder se encogió de hombros.

—No me preguntaron.

—¿Es el cumpleaños de Kenma-san? ¡No tengo ningún regalo! —se lamentó Lev, siendo igual de exagerado que Tora.

—No tienes por qué darme nada —replicó él, poniendo una ligera mueca.

Yaku le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Sabes que no está bien, Kenma. Para mi cumpleaños fuimos a comer carne y últimamente habíamos estado hablando sobre qué hacer para celebrar los cumpleaños de Lev, Inuoka y Kuroo, que serán pronto. Tenemos que hacer algo por el tuyo también.

—No es necesario…—insistió.

—Oh, vamos, Kenma. Será divertido. Anda, puedes escoger un lugar e iríamos todos, no sé…¿mañana después de la práctica? Seguro que el entrenador nos deja ir un poco antes —le animó Kuroo.

Estaba disfrutando con eso. Él le volvió a dedicar una mirada fea que sólo hizo que el otro sonriera más.

—Sí, y tenemos que darle regalos, porque yo también quiero que me los den a fin de mes —dijo Lev, animado.

—¿Quién dijo que te regalaríamos algo? Y en todo caso, mi regalo sería más tiempo practicando recepciones —le molestó Yaku, sonriendo con malicia.

Kenma vio el momento exacto en que el rostro de Lev se contraía en una mueca de desagrado.

—Uh, mejor no, no quiero ese regalo —señaló Lev.

Algunos rieron y molestaron a Lev mientras comenzaban a caminar. Kenma les siguió, algo desanimado por toda la situación. Sacó su celular para navegar en internet mientras los demás proponían lugares a los que ir, desde un restaurante familiar o un karaoke. Él estaba seguro de que, con lo ruidosos que eran todos, acabarían echándolos de cualquier parte.

Una noticia llamó su atención y él se acercó a Lev, halándole apenas un poco la manga de la camisa. No le importó que todos se dieran cuenta y que estuvieran pendientes de lo que diría.

—Si aún quieres regalarme algo, que sea esto —dijo Kenma, enseñándole la pantalla del celular.

Lev se inclinó para mirar mejor la pantalla y sus cejas se arquearon casi en seguida.

—¿Una cajita feliz de McDonald’s? ¿A Kenma-san le gustan esas cosas? —cuestionó Lev, extrañado.

—¿No es mejor comprar un combo con hamburguesa aparte? Las que traen esas cosas son diminutas —comentó Tora, mirando también la pantalla de su celular.

—No es por la comida —corrigió él—, es por la figura que trae. Y más importante, el código que viene con la figura.

Ellos parecían seguir sin entender, pero entonces Yaku soltó un ruidito que significaba que había captado lo que quería decir.

—Ya veo. Es el aniversario de Pokémon, ¿no? Unos compañeros comentaban en la mañana que durante un mes o algo así estarían dando figuras de las criaturas esas y códigos para los videojuegos en los McDonald’s —explicó Yaku.

—Sí —afirmó él.

—Bueno…no es costoso —comentó Lev—. Puedo comprarle una, pero no hay McDonald’s acá cerca.

—Mañana comienza y sólo en una sucursal, por ser el primer día. ¿Podemos ir? —preguntó, mirando a Kuroo.

Él hizo una ligera mueca de resignación.

—Akihabara, ¿eh? Igual que hace unos años…—murmuró Kuroo, suspirando después—. Dije que podías elegir, así que supongo que está bien.

Los demás tampoco habían parecido demasiado animados al escuchar el nombre del lugar, pero él, por primera vez, quiso insistir en algo frente a ellos.

—Podemos ir a una tienda de deportes bastante grande que hay cerca, y a la Taito Station. Les puedo mostrar cómo ganar bastantes premios en una de las máquinas —ofreció.

No supo si los juegos habían servido, pero la tienda de deportes sí les había animado más.

—Bueno, es el cumpleaños de Kenma —apoyó Kai, con su expresión apacible de siempre—, es justo que él escoja. Yo estoy de acuerdo.

Los demás, finalmente, también lo estuvieron. Kenma sonrió por segunda vez en el día. No era tan malo estar de cumpleaños, después de todo.

* * *

* * *

Durante el trayecto a casa Kuroo no hizo nada extraño y Kenma se sintió aliviado. Podía haberle besado por iniciativa propia y también podía haber más o menos asumido que sentía algo por él, pero su modo de pensar sobre demostraciones de afecto en lugares públicos no había cambiado. La única cercanía había sido caminar muy juntos desde la estación hacia sus casas, pero sobre todo lo habían hecho a causa del frío y el viento.

Cuando se despidieron fuera de la casa de Kuroo él se sintió un poco extraño al darse cuenta de que su amigo no le había saludado directamente por su cumpleaños, pero lo dejó correr y siguió caminando para entrar a su casa. Sus padres no estaban y él aún no tenía hambre. Se sentía sucio, así que subió a su habitación para dejar sus cosas y buscar ropa de pijama y una toalla antes de entrar al baño.

Ducharse le ayudó a quitarse la sensación de suciedad y también ayudó a que los músculos de sus piernas, que habían estado algo tensos, se relajaran. En cuanto el ofuro estuvo listo Kenma se zambulló completamente y se quedó al menos veinte minutos ahí, remojándose en el agua cálida que le recordaba a la calidez de las manos y los abrazos de Kuroo.

Cuando las yemas de los dedos se le arrugaron completamente él decidió salir y se secó bien el cuerpo antes de ponerse los bóxers y pantalones negros y la sudadera roja. Salió del baño aún con la toalla en la cabeza, frotándose el cabello de modo despreocupado, pero cuando entró a su habitación casi le dio un paro cardiaco.

Kuroo estaba cómodamente recostado de costado sobre su cama, con ropa de andar por casa y uno de sus mangas BL entre las manos, hojeándolo con interés. Las mejillas de Kenma ardían cuando se acercó a quitarle el manga con un poco de brusquedad y una expresión exasperada en el rostro.

—Hey, yo estaba leyendo eso —se quejó Kuroo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —cuestionó él, dejando que un poco de la exasperación se filtrara en su voz.

Tras la espalda de Kuroo, sobre la cama, estaban los otros cuatro tomos BL con portadas protectoras cambiadas. Kenma se inclinó sobre él para poder tomarlos, pero Kuroo alzó los brazos y le atrapó por la cintura, haciéndole soltar el manga y caer sobre él en la cama. Ahogó apenas una exclamación e intentó incorporarse, pero sólo consiguió quedar medio recostado sobre el cuerpo del mayor por culpa de los brazos que se aferraban a su cintura.

—Te atrapé —murmuró Kuroo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Tenía esa sonrisa similar al gato de Cheshire que a él le ponía nervioso, pero Kenma se esforzó en seguir pareciendo exasperado.

—Suéltame. Y no respondiste a mi pregunta —recalcó, intentando levantarse una vez más.

Fue inútil; los brazos alrededor de su cintura no se soltaron ni un poco.

—Lo haré si me dejas besarte —intentó negociar Kuroo, sin dejar de sonreír.

—No —respondió Kenma en seguida.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no aceptaré tu chantaje —acabó quejándose, frunciendo los labios a juego con su entrecejo.

—No es un chantaje…lo sería si te dijera que, si no me dejas, no te daré tu regalo —replicó Kuroo.

Él frunció incluso más el ceño.

—Lo más probable es que lo del regalo sea una mentira —aseguró Kenma.

—Me ofendes —se quejó Kuroo, pero su sonrisa se mantuvo—. No es una mentira, existe, y ahora mismo está en tu armario, donde antes tenías los mangas. Hagamos un trato —ofreció.

Kenma dudó, pero tampoco parecía que Kuroo fuera a soltarlo por las buenas y sentir su calor y respiración tan cerca comenzaba a alterarle demasiado el pulso.

—¿Qué trato?

—Yo te soltaré y tú irás a buscar tu regalo. Si no te gusta, no pasará nada —explicó, y aunque a Kenma no le parecía posible, la sonrisa de Kuroo se expandió aún más—. Pero, si te gusta, tendrás que volver a aquí, igual que como estamos ahora, y me dejarás besarte.

—Eso es injusto —Kenma resopló, frustrado—. Me conoces hace demasiados años como para regalarme algo que no me guste.

—Entonces, sólo si _realmente_ te gusta —se corrigió Kuroo.

Parecía seguro. _Muy_ seguro. Kenma sabía que si aceptaba aquello era muy probable que perdiera, pero no había otra opción y de todos modos él podía fingir que no le gustaba. O al menos no _tanto_.

—Está bien —aceptó finalmente.

Kuroo, como había dicho, le soltó. Él se apresuró a ponerse de pie y luego de respirar, un poco más tranquilo, caminó hasta su armario. Dudó un segundo sobre si abrir o no las puertas, pero de todos modos acabó haciéndolo.

Adentro, en el lugar que antes habían ocupado los mangas, había una caja rectangular grande y un sobre de papel de regalo. La caja no estaba envuelta y pudo ver perfectamente la cubierta con la imagen de un teclado inalámbrico para computadora con teclas iluminadas y distintos colores de luz para escoger. No podía decir que no le gustaba cuando llevaba un tiempo queriendo cambiar el suyo y este era muchísimo mejor.

Volteó la cabeza e intentó contener la expresión ligeramente contenta de su rostro.

—Gracias, en serio, pero…tampoco es para tanto —medio mintió en tono monótono.

—Bah, ¿el teclado? Eso es más una disculpa, porque nunca fuimos a comprarlo por culpa de lo que ocurrió —comentó Kuroo y él se sintió extrañado de que siguiera tan sonriente—. Lo importante es el sobre. Vamos, ábrelo.

Kenma volvió a dudar, pero sacó el teclado y el sobre del armario para dejar la caja en su escritorio e ir a sentarse en el borde de la cama junto a Kuroo, mirando el papel de un color rojo metálico y brillante con diseño de huellitas en negro.

Acabó resignándose ante la mirada insistente de Kuroo y abrió el extremo del sobre intentando no romperlo demasiado. Lo que había dentro era una hoja de papel doblado en tres y él la sacó. Mientras la desdoblaba sus ojos se fueron directamente al logo y después pasó la mirada por las letras importantes.

Estaba perdido. No podía ocultar aquello. Tuvo que voltear la cabeza y apretar los labios para contener el ruidito contento que luchaba por escaparse de sus labios.

—No es justo…—replicó finalmente, en un hilo de voz.

Una de las manos de Kuroo le quitó la toalla de la cabeza, se paseó sobre su cabello húmedo en una pequeña caricia y luego descendió hasta su cuello, haciéndole estremecer.

—¿Cuándo he sido justo? —le devolvió Kuroo. Kenma recordó haber dicho lo mismo en el café—. Al menos, cuando se trata de ti. Quiero acapararte. Y…supongo que me gané el derecho a besarte.

Kenma no pudo hacer más que exhalar. Después de unos segundos de resignación acabó devolviendo la preorden del Pokémon Sun al sobre y lo dejó en su mesita de noche. Al final, con una expresión seguramente bastante enfurruñada, volvió a mirar a Kuroo y poco a poco terminó subiéndose sobre su cuerpo. Los brazos le envolvieron en seguida, casi como si fuera una costumbre, y Kuroo giró para hacer que ambos quedaran de costado, frente a frente, y él siento arrinconado contra la pared. Su pulso no podía estar más por las nubes.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kenma —susurró Kuroo casi contra sus labios.

Él dejó escapar un ruidito, pero en cuanto sintió el beso cerró los ojos y su ceño dejó de estar fruncido. Era un beso agradable, simple, como el que se habían dado más temprano. Kenma no sabía de besos, no por experiencia, pero había visto en los dibujos de los mangas que siempre alguno de los personajes acababa abriendo la boca o, incluso, obligando a que el otro lo hiciera.

Kuroo no lo hizo, se limitó a presionar sus labios y a deslizarlos sobre los propios en largos intervalos con pequeñas pausas. Finalmente fue él, guiado por la curiosidad, quien separó los labios.

Un sonido extraño vibró en la garganta de Kuroo y él tuvo que suspirar cuando algo cálido y húmedo rozó sus labios antes de abrirse paso entre ellos, entrando en su boca. Era la _lengua_ de Kuroo. Y se movía de un modo que a él realmente no le estaba desagradando, al contrario. Y su pulso…ya le costaba no escuchar algo que no fuera el palpitar de su propio corazón contra los tímpanos. Quizá le estaba subiendo la presión.

Aun así, no se detuvo. Dejó que Kuroo hiciera aquello en su boca y salió a su encuentro un par de veces con su propia lengua. La sensación era extraña; húmeda, cálida, y le hacía cosquillas cuando tocaba su paladar. Eso tampoco hizo que Kenma se detuviera, no cuando los brazos a su alrededor le estrechaban con mayor fuerza y cuando sus propias manos comenzaban a aferrarse a la parte trasera de la camiseta de Kuroo con dedos tembloroso. No cuando un hormigueo comenzaba a recorrer completamente su cuerpo, provocándole pequeños estremecimientos.

Quien se separó primero fue Kuroo y sólo en ese momento Kenma se dio cuenta de lo agitada que tenía la respiración. Abrió un poco los ojos para intentar cruzar sus miradas y el ver la expresión sonriente y los ojos entrecerrados de Kuroo hizo que él se estremeciera una vez más. También sentía la respiración de Kuroo, algo más pausada, hacerle cosquillas en su propia nariz.

—Tengo que enseñarte a respirar bien…—murmuró Kuroo.

Y volvió a besarle. Kenma se limitó a pellizcarle apenas un poco la espalda como respuesta a aquel comentario, cerró los ojos y se dejó besar con la boca abierta, buscando satisfacer la creciente curiosidad que comenzaba a despertar más y más en su interior. Alguna vez había pensado que besar sería asqueroso, o que no tendría gracia; ahora sabía que no era así. Aunque lo húmedo no fuera tan agradable y aunque a él regularmente no le gustara un calor tan extremo como el que había ahora dentro de su boca, en ese momento no quería dejarlo. Era reconfortante, incluso más que tomar la mano de Kuroo o que ser abrazado por él. Y provocaba también otras sensaciones _interesantes_ en su cuerpo.

Kenma perdió la noción del tiempo. No soltó a Kuroo y él tampoco fue soltado. Sus labios comenzaron a arder y luego se adormecieron; su lengua se cansó y los besos se volvieron lentos, suaves. Sintió el sopor inundarle y, aunque lo intentó, no pudo abrir los ojos. No volvió a intentarlo.

Tampoco pudo saber el momento exacto en que el sopor le venció. Kenma simplemente se acomodó ahí, entre los brazos de Kuroo, con sus labios aún unidos y esa calidez relajante que provenía del contacto esparciéndose hasta los dedos de sus pies.

* * *

* * *

Fue el sonido ininterrumpido de un golpeteo el que le llevó de vuelta a la consciencia. Cuando logró abrir los ojos Kenma vio que tenía el rostro pegado a una tela y se apartó sólo un poco porque algo le impedía hacerlo más.

Kuroo tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, dejando escapar suaves ronquidos que para Kenma parecieron un Déjà vu. Ya había despertado así una vez, pero ahora no era lo mismo. No cuando él también abrazaba a Kuroo y por fuera se sentía resentido debido a la posición, pero por dentro algo cálido se removía en su estómago.

Aún seguía adormilado, pero los segundos pasaron y él comenzó a ser consciente de lo que había ocurrido. No era la primera vez que dormían juntos, pero sí la primera en muchos años. Y nunca lo habían hecho así, ni él había despertado con los labios algo resecos e irritados. Sólo entonces Kenma pensó en sus padres y en qué hora sería. Su celular estaba en la mesita de noche y cuando logró alcanzarlo y desbloquear la pantalla, no sin cierta dificultad, comprobó que era hora de que se levantaran.

—Kuro…—murmuró Kenma, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado.

Eso creyó. Kuroo no se movió y él acabó removiéndose entre el abrazo hasta que consiguió soltarse para incorporarse y quedar sentado. Dejó escapar un largo bostezo y extendió los brazos, buscando que sus hombros y espalda se reacomodaran. Se sintió satisfecho al escuchar un pequeño crujido y permaneció ahí, con la mente en la nada y los ojos apenas un poco abiertos.

Un peso en su regazo volvió a centrarle y él llevó una mano ahí, topándose con el cabello de Kuroo. Fingía dormir y Kenma le haló algunos mechones con poca fuerza.

—No seas agresivo desde temprano…—se quejó Kuroo, bostezando.

—Te quedaste toda la noche —replicó él.

—Sí. Te dormiste y estaba cómodo…ah, tus padres llegaron, pero me levanté a hablar con ellos antes de que entraran así que no te preocupes —aclaró Kuroo, con voz perezosa.

Él se había comenzado a preocupar en cuando escuchó la mención de sus padres; si ellos les vieran, ¿qué pensarían? Más si les veían tan abrazados. Kenma decidió que debían tener más cuidado si algo así volvía a ocurrir.

—Gracias. Pero tenemos que levantarnos —le recordó.

Kuroo se acurrucó más contra su regazo, abrazándole un poco las piernas incluso. Kenma se sintió avergonzado porque Kuroo estaba demasiado cerca de una zona íntima.

—Unos minutos más…—pidió Kuroo.

—Tenemos práctica —insistió Kenma—, si llegamos tarde dudo que el entrenador nos deje salir temprano para ir a Akihabara

Eso sirvió un poco más. Kuroo ahogó un ruidito y luego de unos segundos comenzó a incorporarse con lentitud hasta poder encararle. Él miró un momento sus ojos y su rostro con aquella expresión dormilona que casi nunca había visto, y se sorprendió cuando Kuroo le sujetó por la nuca con una mano para besarle. Kenma frunció levemente el ceño y aunque presionó un poco sus labios contra los de Kuroo, también alzó una mano para pellizcarle el brazo y hacer que se separara de él.

—Ouch…está bien, ya me iba a levantar. Sólo quería un beso de buenos días…el primer beso de buenos días, de muchos —murmuró Kuroo, sonriente.

—Ya lo obtuviste. Y debes ir a tu casa a cambiarte todavía —le recordó Kenma, pasando por sobre Kuroo para levantarse e ir al armario.

No quería mirarle, no cuando sentía sus mejillas arder. Darle la espalda era mucho más fácil que enfrentar aquellas cosas nuevas. Después de todo, ellos realmente se habían besado la noche anterior, y no besos normales. Aún podía sentir el fantasma de los labios de Kuroo presionados sobre los suyos, y era agradable. Tanto que le asustaba.

Unos brazos le rodearon desde atrás en un abrazo apretado. Él no se apartó, curioso al experimentar la sensación cálida del torso de Kuroo contra su espalda, pero sí se encogió un poco cuando los labios y respiración del mayor rozaron su nuca.

—Te veo afuera en diez minutos, ¿sí? Recuerda decirle a tus padres que llegaremos unas horas antes de la cena de hoy —murmuró Kuroo, demasiado cerca de su oreja.

Kenma asintió intentando aparentar normalidad, pero sentía perfectamente todos los vellos de su cuerpo erizados. Kuroo le besó el costado del cuello antes de soltarle y él no se movió hasta que escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. Cuando escuchó las voces de sus padres y de Kuroo abajo al fin se permitió suspirar temblorosamente.

¿Aquello era ir poco a poco? A él le parecía que estaban dando zancadas. Pero, para su desgracia, realmente no le molestaba lo suficiente como para replicar. No cuando los pequeños contactos lograban hacer que se estremeciera de ese modo.

* * *

* * *

Había faltado poco para que llegaran con retraso, pero lograron estar listos en la cancha, con la ropa de deportes incluida, dos minutos antes de la hora. Para Kenma fue un poco extraño, ya que llevaba dos semanas sin jugar y por comentarios escuchados aquí y allá sabía que los demás sí habían jugado clandestinamente incluso con los exámenes.

A pesar de la falta de costumbre, sus colocaciones fueron buenas. Fueron incluso mejores que las del último entrenamiento, donde había estado demasiado distraído pensando en la reciente confesión y en Kuroo. Ahora seguía pensando en él, pero estaba mucho más tranquilo y relajado. Había sentido la mirada de Kuroo clavada en su espalda un par de veces, pero esta vez no se había sentido amenazado. O al menos no del mismo modo, porque sí se había cohibido viendo de reojo las sonrisas que Kuroo le dedicaba entre rondas de remates.

Un poco después del mediodía todos los miembros del equipo, excepto Kenma, habían acabado haciendo piña alrededor del entrenador, atacándole con argumentos sólidos, y para él algo estúpidos, sobre la importancia de celebrarle un correcto cumpleaños y la necesidad de salir más temprano de la práctica. No se habían emocionado demasiado cuando el entrenador accedió con la condición de recuperar el tiempo en la semana, pero de todos modos acabaron yendo a cambiarse rápidamente la ropa de práctica por el uniforme de deportes.

Pero en ese momento, siendo un animado y ruidoso grupo de nueve personas que bajaban del tren en la estación de Akihabara, Kenma no se sintió tan seguro de aquello. Los demás se sorprendían con todo a medida que iban caminando por las calles cercanas a la estación, sobre todo con los escaparates y las chicas de los anuncios, pancartas o las que hacían cosplay y repartían flayers de cafés. Y ellos también destacaban, con varios miembros altos y todos uniformados con ropa de un club deportivo en un lugar que poca relación tenía con los deportes.

—Hey, ¿qué haremos primero? ¿Jugar, comer? —preguntó Yaku, mirando alrededor de reojo mientras avanzaban.

—¡Comer! —exclamó Lev.

—No te preguntaba a ti, sino a Kenma —replicó Yaku, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Ah, pero ya es hora de almuerzo. Seguro Kenma-san también quiere ir a comer —se justificó Lev.

Kenma pensó un momento y acabó asintiendo.

—La verdad es que todos deben tener hambre…y es mejor ir pronto o hasta se pueden acabar los códigos —admitió.

—¿Ven? ¡Vamos a comer! —volvió a exclamar Lev al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo.

—Oi, gigante idiota, ¡no corras! —gritó Yaku, molesto.

Kuroo, a su lado, se rió entre dientes y Tora lo hizo con mayor libertad. Luego de que Yaku atrapara a Lev, y lo regañara, Kenma revisó en su celular para refrescarse la memoria y los llevó hacia el local de McDonald’s, que estaba lleno de propaganda hacia la franquicia de Nintendo.

Había varias personas y ellos tuvieron que hacer una fila más o menos larga en la que Shibayama trataba de calmar a Lev para evitarse los regaños de Yaku, aunque sin mucho éxito. La mayoría de los clientes eran hombres de variada edad y con aura introvertida que los miraban casi con miedo u hostilidad. Kenma se percató de ello y los compadeció un momento, entendiendo cómo se sentían ya que él lo vivía casi a diario.

Cuando les tocó el turno de pedir él en seguida pidió la cajita feliz, pero los demás se lo pensaron un poco más. Finalmente fue Kuroo quien decidió por todos y pidió un total de nueve cajitas felices, aunque agrandando las hamburguesas por las réplicas de Tora y Lev, pero Kenma no les prestó atención. Miró insistentemente a la chica que atendía, quien hasta pareció un poco incómoda.

—Por favor…¿puedes intentar que las figuras no se repitan? Y que todos los códigos sean dobles, con un Volcanion y Magearna—murmuró, sin dejar de escrutarla con la mirada.

Ella miró a su alrededor con algo de duda, pero Kenma se dio cuenta de que no era el único mirándola fijamente; los demás hacían lo mismo, aparentemente pendientes de la respuesta. La chica debió sentirse mucho más incómoda, incluso intimidada, y acabó asintiendo. Kenma se permitió sonreír un poco.

Él ni siquiera pagó, ya que Lev había prometido hacerlo por él, y cuando estuvieron todos con sus bandejas ocupando dos mesas grandes y juntas, los demás entendieron en seguida su mirada insistente. Kenma sonrió un poco más cuando en su bandeja tuvo las nueve figuritas de Pokémon en sus bolsas plásticas selladas y también las nueve tarjetas dobles con códigos.

—¿Qué harás con tantos iguales, Kenma? Tendrás nueve de cada código, ¿no? —preguntó Kai.

—No los quiero todos para mí —explicó él—. Tendré dos de cada uno, para tener uno en reserva como respaldo, y los demás los venderé.

—¿Venderlos? ¿Quién los compraría? —cuestionó Tora, incrédulo.

—Créeme, Kenma encontrará a alguien que lo haga —murmuró Kuroo, divertido.

—De hecho, ya tengo a algunos interesados —confirmó antes de beber un poco de su Coca-Cola—. Personas con las que he intercambiado, que juegan competitivo y que no se pueden permitir que le cuelen algún Pokémon falso o clonado.

—¿Se pueden clonar? —preguntó Shibayama a Kai en un murmullo.

—¿Y no les conviene mejor a ellos venir aquí o esperar a que la promoción se propague por el país? —dijo Inuoka, confundido.

—No son del país —se limitó a responder él.

—Kenma juega con algunos tipos de Estados Unidos o de otros lugares, a donde muchas de las promociones no llegan, o lo hacen de modos menos accesibles —explicó Kuroo, complementándole para que pudieran entender—. Y si tienen sus consolas japonesas o configuradas como si lo fueran, pueden usar esos códigos. La vez pasada consiguió bastante dinero también vendiendo los de otro evento. ¿Cuánto fue la última vez? ¿Como quince mil yenes?

Los demás parecieron sorprendidos y le miraron. Kenma se encogió de hombros y le dio una mordida a la hamburguesa, esperando a tragar para responder.

—Ciento ochenta dólares, casi veinte mil yenes, por nueve códigos —aclaró Kenma.

Lev estuvo a punto de escupir el nugget de pollo que acababa de meterse a la boca. Yaku silbó apreciativamente.

—Casi me dan ganas de pedirte mis códigos de vuelta —medio bromeó Yaku, aunque Tora y Lev parecían estar pensándoselo más en serio—. Espero que al menos nos invites unos bollos de carne cuando logres venderlos, que ahora tendrás catorce…¿como treinta mil yenes?

—Seguramente más —murmuró él—. Magearna es primera vez que sale, puedo obtener casi el doble por esos.

—Quiero la tarjeta de vuelta —gimoteó lastimosamente Lev.

Kuroo rió, seguramente porque lo estaba viendo guardarse los juguetes y tarjetas en la mochila.

—No sabrías a quién vendérselos, mejor deja que Kenma sea el intermediario y que nos invite a algo luego —replicó Kuroo, sonriente.

Kenma se sobresaltó. Él y Kuroo estaban sentados juntos y en ese momento una de las manos del mayor se estaba deslizando por su muslo, causándole escalofríos. Frunció un poco el ceño y miró a Kuroo de reojo mientras le pellizcaba la mano, pero la expresión de su rostro ni se inmutó, sólo se limitó a ahora atrapar la mano con la que Kenma le había pellizcado.

Su corazón se aceleró debido al miedo a ser descubiertos, pero no soltó la mano de Kuroo y deslizó mejor los dedos entre los contrarios, entrelazándolos. Con ello Kuroo sí sonrió más y Kenma, mientras escuchaba a los demás planeando cómo disponer de su futuro dinero, sintió algo extraño mezclarse con el miedo.

Algo que hacía al miedo disminuir y que al mismo tiempo no sólo aceleraba su corazón, sino que también le daba seguridad.

* * *

* * *

Después de comer y de que, sin su consentimiento, los demás decidieran que él tendría que invitarlos a comer okonomiyaki con las ganancias de sus transacciones, Kenma se sintió mucho más cómodo en la Taito Station, rodeado de máquinas de videojuegos y cosas más familiares.

Al resto le había gustado ese destino y habían acabado haciendo competencias en diversas máquinas, como en la de bailar pisando flechas donde Lev demostró una vez más la nula coordinación de sus largas extremidades, o en la de disparar a zombies, donde Kenma le había ganado a todos fácilmente. También jugaron en las máquinas para sacar peluches y ahí fue Tora quien les sorprendió con sus trucos para lograr sacar algo casi todas las veces, y entre él, el mismo Kenma y Yaku, que también había demostrado ser bastante bueno, consiguieron un considerable botín de pequeños peluches con temática de gatos como para que cada uno tuviera el suyo. Era algo tonto y que muchos pensarían era para chicas, pero ninguno replicó y el mismo Kenma estaba satisfecho con su peluche blanco con manchas marrones y amarillas colgando de la mochila.

Después de varias horas jugando todos fueron a la tienda de deportes y Kenma aguardó pacientemente jugando en su celular mientras miraban revistas, accesorios, zapatillas y Kuroo y Yaku discutían eternamente sobre cuál tipo de balón de vóleibol era mejor. A mitad de ello le llegó un mensaje al celular, de Shōyō, y él lo abrió en seguida.

_¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que sería tu cumpleaños, Kenma?! ¡¡Lev me dijo que hoy saldrían todos a celebrarlo!! Ahhh, realmente lo siento. ¡El mío es el veintiuno de Junio, no lo olvides! Yo recordaré el tuyo y el próximo año debemos saludarnos correctamente. Y, aunque sea tarde, ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!_

Kenma sonrió un poco al terminar de leer aquello. Respondió con una pequeña disculpa, afirmando que su fecha de cumpleaños era el dieciséis de Octubre y se mostró de acuerdo en los saludos para el año siguiente. Después de ello, publicó un anuncio en el foro donde participaba a veces sobre la venta de los códigos que tenía. Había esperado que ciertas personas contestaran y cuando lo hicieron ofreciendo montos más altos de lo que había esperado recibir, se limitó a sonreír un poco más.

Estar de cumpleaños realmente resultaba provechoso a veces.


	10. Preparaciones y una noche de otoño

—¡Ken-chan, Tetsurou-kun ya está aquí!

La voz de su madre logró apartarle del tomo de manga que estaba leyendo. Kenma terminó de acomodarse la corbata y tomó su mochila y bolso de deportes para poder bajar al comedor, donde Kuroo estaba sentado a la mesa con sus padres, comiendo un emparedado.

—Buenos días, Kenma —le saludó Kuroo.

Kenma se sintió un poco incómodo por la mirada que le dedicaba y se acercó a la mesa intentando evitarlo. Era miércoles y aquello ya llevaba pasándole desde el sábado, desde la cena conjunta de ambas familias debido a su cumpleaños. En esa situación descubrió que le daba un poco de pánico que los padres de alguno se enteraran y se opusieran a algo que recién estaban comenzando después de tantas confusiones. Algo sin nombre, pero agradable. Y su miedo se había acentuado un poco con la lectura de los mangas BL que había acabado ordenando el domingo y que leía a momentos en las noches. Ya estaba por terminarse el cuarto tomo de Elektel Delusion y la reacción de la hermana del principal al enterarse de su homosexualidad sólo había logrado acentuar su miedo a que su propia madre, o la de Kuroo, reaccionaran así. Apartándoles.

Él no quería ser apartado de Kuroo. Por ello, había adoptado una actitud completamente neutra con él siempre que sus padres estuvieran cerca.

—Buenos días. No tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un fingido tono despreocupado.

—La verdad es que no, vamos justos para llegar a la práctica matutina —confirmó Kuroo mientras se terminaba lo que comía.

Él tomó un par de emparedados, los envolvió en papel de aluminio y los agregó a la bolsa de almuerzo antes de meterla en su mochila.

—Entonces vamos, comeré en el camino —murmuró, comenzando a caminar al recibidor.

—Que tengas un buen día, Kenma —escuchó decir a su padre.

También escuchó a Kuroo despedirse de ellos y ambos se calzaron los zapatos en el recibidor antes de salir.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Despertaste enfadado esta mañana después de lo de anoche? —le cuchicheó Kuroo, sonriente.

Su ceño se frunció y él negó con la cabeza. La noche anterior Kuroo se había colado en su habitación mientras él se bañaba, una vez más, e igualmente habían tenido una sesión de besos algo acalorada. Los días anteriores se habían besado en algunos lugares, como en el cuarto del club antes de que los demás llegaran, en la banca del patio trasero de la escuela el lunes cuando habían podido almorzar solos, o en la bodega del gimnasio ese mismo día al haberse quedado ambos a ordenar hasta más tarde, pero no había sido tan acalorado como la noche del martes, donde Kuroo le había metido la mano dentro de los pantalones y él, horriblemente avergonzado y asustado, lo había pateado y empujado hasta hacerlo caer de la cama. Después de ello se había negado a siquiera prestarle atención, demasiado ocupado intentando regular su pulso, y Kuroo le había dado un beso en una mejilla antes de irse, sonriente. Tan sonriente como estaba ahora.

—No es eso, sólo tengo sueño. Y tú deberías dejar de irrumpir en mi habitación sin avisar —replicó en voz baja mientras salía de su casa.

Kuroo rió entre dientes y le siguió afuera, e ignorando olímpicamente su reciente réplica le robó un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Vamos, lo siento. Las cosas…_se animaron_. Pero prometo comportarme, no olvido tu mantra; poco a poco —medio bromeó Kuroo.

Las mejillas le ardieron. Sí, las cosas se habían animado. Incluso Kenma se había animado bastante, pero el contacto le había tomado por sorpresa y llegó a exaltarle tanto que sólo había pensado en huir. Y patear. Había medio hecho las dos cosas al patear a Kuroo y acurrucarse cerca de la pared, dándole la espalda. Aun así, él no aceptaría que también se había sentido animado, y no de un modo desagradable. Si lo hacía, seguramente Kuroo lo intentaría de nuevo e incluso iría más allá, y Kenma no sabía si estaba preparado para ir tan allá como Kuroo quería, o como había leído en los mangas. No, al menos, sin sufrir un ataque al corazón o, como mínimo, sofocarse.

—Espero que comiences a comportarte en serio…tampoco es bueno que me beses aquí; tus padres o los míos podrían ver. O los vecinos, y decirles —le recordó, murmurando.

Kenma siguió caminando junto a Kuroo, pero intentaba no mirarle demasiado. Sacó de su bolsillo su celular y comenzó a gastar las vidas del Pokémon Shuffle, buscando distraerse más que realmente pasar las etapas. Kuroo caminaba bastante cerca y le sorprendió que guardara silencio un rato. Después, le escuchó suspirar.

—Sí…sería molesto, ¿verdad? Tú ya sabes que nunca me ha importado tanto como a ti lo que piensen los demás, pero tampoco quiero que tus padres se enfaden conmigo, o los míos contigo. Sería mucho mejor esperar para decirles algo —admitió Kuroo.

—Esperar _mucho_ —recalcó Kenma.

Vio de reojo la mueca de Kuroo.

—Al menos hasta el otro año, o el subsiguiente. No creo que los tuyos reaccionen mal, pero mi padre…él es tema aparte. Y de todos modos, cuando me mude en primavera podrás ir a verme y allá no habrá posibilidad de que nos descubran —aseguró Kuroo.

Kenma se detuvo un segundo, pero intentó disimularlo fingiendo que se acomodaba un zapato y reanudó el paso en seguida. Ahí estaba; Kuroo se iría. Lo haría cuando comenzara la Universidad.

—Ah…¿ya has pensado en esas cosas? ¿Sabes a dónde irás? —preguntó, intentando contener la ansiedad en su voz.

No podía irse tan lejos, ¿verdad? En Tokio había muchas Universidades buenas donde poder estudiar. Pero si le ofrecían una beca deportiva o algo en una Universidad de otra prefectura…quizá no lo perdería completamente, pero estaría lejos. Cualquier lugar que no fuera el balcón de en frente era _demasiado_ lejos.

—Sí. O sea, no tenemos el piso, pero hemos estado mirando algunos que estén bien y no sean tan caros. Será cerca de la Universidad, eso sí lo tenemos seguro, al menos —explicó Kuroo, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa.

Su entrecejo tembló; _hemos…, _resonó en la cabeza de Kenma. Se iría con alguien más. ¿Yaku, quizá? ¿O con Kai, también? Esta vez no pudo evitar mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Quiénes? —murmuró.

—Ah…no te había dicho. Bueno, pues con las conversaciones con el profesor encargado antes de los exámenes me terminé decidiendo por la medicina; intentaré estudiar Psiquiatría. Mi madre me apoya y, bueno…me gusta —admitió Kuroo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y Bokuto irá a la misma Universidad y a una facultad en el mismo campus; le tentaron con una beca deportiva así que no necesita esforzarse mucho en el examen de ingreso. Cuando hablamos de ello decidimos finalmente ir a vivir juntos.

_Bokuto_…no le desagradaba precisamente, pero sí le abrumaba a veces, con toda esa energía y gritos. Era un poco como Shōyō, aunque más bruto y con menos empatía. Pero la gran diferencia entre Bokuto y Shōyō era que el segundo no le quitaba la atención de su mejor amigo. Bokuto realmente acaparaba a Kuroo.

—Bueno…me alegro por ti. ¿Será muy lejos? —preguntó Kenma una vez más, intentando demostrar poco interés.

Pero realmente estaba interesado en saber. Tuvo que girar un poco el rostro, fingiendo mirar unos carteles pegados en una pared, porque temía que al escuchar la respuesta su rostro expresara demasiado descontento. O miedo. O desolación. Quizá todo junto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me extrañarías? —le pinchó Kuroo. Kenma se molestó y le volvió a dirigir la mirada, con el ceño notoriamente fruncido, pero no tuvo que decir nada para que Kuroo, aún sonriendo, siguiera hablando—. No te preocupes, si digo que podrás ir es porque no es lejos. Quedará más o menos a medio trayecto entre nuestras casas y la escuela, así que podrás ir a verme luego de las prácticas, o yo visitarte en la escuela, o en tu casa. ¿Crees que podría alejarme demasiado de ti?

La pregunta le hizo volver a girar la cabeza con tanta rapidez que el cuello le dolió un poco. Kenma exhaló, tratando de que Kuroo no se diera cuenta de lo aliviado que estaba. Y quizá normalmente no lo habría creído, no cuando ambos estaban tan acostumbrados a estar juntos desde pequeños y más ahora que había otro tipo de sentimientos entre ellos, pero el miedo realmente le afectaba y le llevaba a pensar que esas opciones podían ser reales. Y él no quería que Kuroo se alejara, mucho menos cuando ya había pasado por la horrible sensación de pérdida.

—Entonces…supongo que está bien. Sólo espero que no destruyan el lugar o los echen por ser muy molestos —intentó bromear un poco.

Kuroo rió nasalmente y deslizó su mano junto a la suya. Kenma aceptó el gesto, buscando la calma que le entregaba aquella calidez y sin preocuparse por que alguien los viera, ya que estaban casi solos en la calle.

—Si prometes ir seguido, yo prometo intentar controlarme y controlar a Bokuto —ofreció Kuroo.

Él suspiró exageradamente.

—Sólo si tienes un kotatsu, y alguna consola.

Kuroo volvió a reír, pero esta vez lo hizo con mayor libertad.

—Serán las primeras cosas que compre.

* * *

* * *

El entrenamiento matutino a veces resultaba agotador, más cuando después había un día de clases por delante y otro entrenamiento por la tarde. No siempre era así, Kenma no lo habría soportado si lo fuera, pero dentro de unas semanas serían las preliminares para la Spring High y todos creían que era necesario entrenar lo más posible. Incluso, por lo mismo, la semana siguiente tendrían una concentración de entrenamiento en la escuela. Él lamentaba perder una de sus dos semanas de vacaciones así, más cuando estaba seguro que la semana restante también tendrían entrenamientos a diario, pero no había nada que hacer.

Las clases no fueron demasiado tediosas; sólo quedaban tres días para las vacaciones de otoño y los profesores estaban más preocupados de quienes reprobaban los exámenes. Kenma, a lo largo del día, fue recibiendo sus calificaciones con conformidad; ni siquiera había suspendido Edudación Física, e incluso había tenido una nota bastante buena.

Ese día almorzó solo porque los de tercero estaban ocupados con reuniones con maestros y tutores, pero en cuanto terminaron las clases de la tarde intentó apresurarse un poco y llegar cuanto antes al cuarto del club. No había nadie, por lo que se cambió la ropa y se puso a jugar con la consola. A los minutos llegaron los de primero en grupo, pero él no le prestó atención. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron los demás de segundo y los de tercero, Kenma guardó su consola y miró a Kuroo fijamente desde el rincón en el suelo donde estaba sentado.

—Eh, vamos; exámenes donde pueda verlos. Y _todos_, no se les ocurra intentar esconderlos —advirtió Kuroo, mirando especialmente a Tora y a Lev.

Kenma sacó las hojas de su mochila, pero no se adelantó a mostrarlos. Se puso de pie y esperó pacientemente que Kuroo revisara los exámenes de los demás, que al menos parecían haber aprobado todo aunque fuera muy justo como Lev con sus cuarenta y un puntos en ciencias, y cuando al final llegó su turno las ansias eran molestas.

En cuanto Kuroo vio el noventa y dos en matemáticas sonrió bastante y Kenma le dejó revolver su cabello con mal fingida exasperación.

—Oh, ¿sobre noventa? Eso está muy bien, Kenma, felicitaciones —exclamó Yaku, palmeándole la espalda.

—Es el segundo mejor puntaje después del de Kuroo en ciencias, ¿no? —comentó Kai, sonriéndole también.

Él los escuchaba, pero no estaba realmente atento a ellos. Su atención estaba en Kuroo, en el modo en que apretaba los labios aún sonriendo, seguramente conteniéndose de hacer algo. Se sintió satisfecho; Kuroo estaba contento, él había conseguido ponerlo así.

—Pero al menos todos aprobamos, nadie deberá perderse la concentración —comentó Tora.

—Aun así, debes esforzarte más en inglés y en historia, Yamamoto —replicó Kuroo, recomponiendo un poco su expresión. Kenma tomó de vuelta sus exámenes y los volvió a guardar—. Y eso me recuerda que al mediodía Manabu-sensei me dijo que no estaríamos solos en la concentración; los de Fukurodani llegarán el martes por la tarde.

Hubo un pequeño revuelo con aquel anuncio. Kenma arrugó un poco la nariz, pero intentó que los demás no lo notaran. Seguramente no lo hicieron, demasiado ocupados hablando sobre partidos difíciles, venganzas pendientes del campamento de verano y de las mánagers del otro equipo. Acabó desentendiéndose del tema y volvió a sentarse en el rincón a jugar esta vez en su celular mientras los demás se cambiaban el uniforme, todavía conversando.

Cuando estaba por ganar en una etapa con tiempo en Pokémon Shuffle una mano tomó su celular y lo apartó con facilidad. Kenma apenas alcanzó a soltar una palabra como queja antes de que los labios de Kuroo le callaran, presionándose contra los suyos de modo suave y cálido. Comprobó, mirando por el rabillo del ojo, que los demás no estaban y exhaló aliviado antes de llevar una mano al cabello de Kuroo, halándole algunos mechones, pero sin apartarle.

El beso no duró demasiado, a lo más un minuto en el que Kuroo permaneció acuclillado a su lado y sujetándole el rostro con una mano posada en su mejilla. Kenma no cerró los ojos tampoco y le sostuvo la mirada mientras sus labios eran presionados, lamidos y, antes de apartarse, un poco mordidos. Tuvo que cubrirse la mitad inferior del rostro con una mano para que Kuroo no pudiese ver cómo se relamía.

—Realmente puedes hacerlo bien cuando te lo propones…aunque, vamos, también hay que darle algo de crédito a tu increíble tutor particular —murmuró Kuroo, aún cerca de su rostro.

Sí, estaba molestándolo un poco, pero Kenma le conocía suficiente después de tanto tiempo como para poder interpretar sus expresiones y lo que no decía con palabras, o no directamente. Kuroo estaba orgulloso y él sentía su pequeñísima burbuja de autoestima hincharse un poco más gracias a ello. Cuando Kuroo le extendió su celular él lo tomó con su mano libre y se lo guardó en el bolsillo sin prestar demasiada atención.

—Lo que pasa es que muchos de los problemas con los que estudié estaban en el examen. Al menos la mayoría. Y de no ser porque me equivoqué en unos signos, habrían sido cien puntos —murmuró, finalmente apartando la mano que cubría su boca.

—Habrías destrozado mi amor propio con ello —le replicó Kuroo suavemente, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios—. Pero no fue sólo en esto, en casi todo te fue muy bien. Creo que te ganaste un omurice especial.

—Preferiría tarta de manzana —aclaró Kenma.

Kuroo le revolvió el cabello con las manos, haciéndole cerrar los ojos un momento, y se incorporó hasta ponerse de pie.

—Tendrás que conformarte, porque tartas no sé hacer. Pero cuando aprenda te haré una completa —dijo Kuroo, extendiéndole una mano.

Él se arregló el desastre en el cabello primero y luego tomó la mano de Kuroo para también ponerse de pie, sonriendo ligeramente de un modo en que sus comisuras apenas se alzaban un poco.

—Espero que no olvides lo que acabas de decir —medio advirtió antes de soltar su mano y caminar a la salida.

Escuchó la risa nasal de Kuroo a sus espaldas y después de abrir la puerta algo suave presionó la parte trasera de su cuello. Lo que no esperó fue que los dientes apretaran la piel de esa zona durante dos segundos, haciéndole sentir un dolorcito agudo, como un pinchazo, que le provocó un estremecimiento y le arrancó un jadeo.

—¡Kuro! —se quejó ahogadamente, apartándose.

Pero Kuroo ya le había soltado y pasó a su lado volviendo a desordenarle el cabello con una mano, riendo entre dientes.

—No lo olvidaré —se limitó a responder.

Kenma apretó los labios y se llevó una mano a la nuca para tantear la zona afectada. Era un dolor que ardía un poco y parecía como si su piel palpitara. Aquello no le preocupó tanto como el ardor en sus mejillas y el más acelerado palpitar de su corazón.

Kuroo ya iba varios metros por delante. Kenma exhaló con resignación, se acomodó el cabello intentando inútilmente que cubriera esa parte de su cuello y comenzó a caminar algo rápido para alcanzar al mayor.

Si los demás miembros notaron algo, no lo dijeron. Pero Yaku sí les miró un poco raro cuando entraron juntos al gimnasio y Kenma atrapó a Lev varias veces observando insistentemente su nuca. No le preocupó. Lo que sí le preocupó fue pensar en cómo le explicaría a su madre que un _molesto, gracioso y gran insecto_ había decidido morderle. En pleno Tokio.

* * *

* * *

Esa noche sus padres se habían alegrado tanto por las calificaciones al extremo de aumentarle la mesada un poco. Kenma, por supuesto, no se había negado y juntándolo a sus ahorros y al dinero que hasta ahora había obtenido vendiendo casi todos los códigos de Pokémon tenía una cantidad considerable. Iba a poder comprarse el Monster Hunter Generations con soltura, como no había podido hacer en el estreno del juego, e incluso podría comprarse varios más.

También había dejado un pequeño fondo para mangas; tenía que comprar la continuación del que había comprado con su padre y que aún no terminaba de leer, y los últimos días había mirado algunos tops de mangas BL. Dos le llamaban la atención y pensaba comprar los primeros tomos a ver qué tal. Uno incluso era de la misma autora del último que había leído y tenía expectativas.

El problema era cuándo comprar tantas cosas. Los días siguientes no tuvo tiempo con los entrenamientos y terminaba muy cansado. Sólo había pedido el videojuego y aunque ya lo tenía en su poder, apenas llevaba un par de horas de juego para el domingo. Sin embargo, no podía hacer lo mismo con los mangas. Pedirlos era arriesgarse a que llegaran mientras la casa estaba sola o, en el peor de los casos, mientras estaban sus padres. Y su madre de seguro revisaría el contenido antes de llevarlo a su habitación.

Ir en persona a comprarlos tampoco le convencía; sería horriblemente vergonzoso y además todos los trayectos los hacía con Kuroo o con el resto del equipo. Aunque Kuroo supiera ya que él había comenzado a leer ese tipo de cosas prefería ahorrarse el que le molestara, y no quería que los demás se enteraran.

Los domingos no tenían práctica, pero ese sí habían tenido para que recuperaran un poco las horas perdidas por la salida a Akihabara y para arreglar las últimas cosas antes de la concentración. Efectivamente Fukurodani llegaría el martes por la tarde para comenzar a practicar con ellos desde el miércoles. Tenían futones suficientes para todos, pero debían llevar sus propias almohadas. También tendrían que intentar llevar ropa suficiente para los siete días y de no ser así cada uno tendría que lavar su propia ropa. Al menos había una lavandería cerca, de esas llenas de lavadoras a las que echabas monedas y que podían salvarles en caso de ser necesario.

Mientras hablaban ese tema con Nekomata-sensei y Manabu-sensei al finalizar la práctica Kenma escuchó a Lev hacer un ruidito ahogado y le vio levantar un brazo para pedir la palabra.

—¿Sí, Haiba? —preguntó Manabu-sensei.

Lev se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—¿Qué ocurrirá con la comida?

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio. Kenma notó que ambos sensei se miraban de reojo.

—No seas idiota, Lev; nosotros no tenemos mánager pero Fukurodani tienen dos, ellas vendrán a salvarnos—replicó Tora.

Kenma entornó los ojos.

—Pero ellas no llegarán hasta el martes, seguramente después de la cena o, con suerte, un poco antes —le corrigió Kenma—. Si traemos comida de casa como mucho nos servirá para almuerzo y cena del lunes, pero, ¿qué haremos el martes hasta que lleguen?

Todos volvieron a guardar silencio un momento.

—La verdad es que podríamos comprar comida preparada, pero tampoco nos sobra presupuesto y no sería adecuada para la cantidad de ejercicio que harán —admitió Nekomata-sensei, pensativo.

—Tenemos la cocina a nuestra disposición, al menos. Aunque no estén las encargadas, quizá algunas madres podrían venir a echarnos una mano —comentó Manabu-sensei.

—Creo que las de todos en el club trabajan —murmuró Yaku, torciendo los labios—. Realmente es perjudicial no tener mánagers…

Kenma les estaba escuchando, pero miraba fijamente a Kuroo. Él le devolvió la mirada y suspiró desanimado antes de alzar una mano para pedir la palabra y llevar la otra a rascarse la nuca.

—Si pueden traer comida para mañana e intentar que dure el día, sería bueno. Y el martes…yo podría preparar la comida, pero necesitaría que al menos dos más me ayuden. Somos demasiados y nunca he cocinado para más de dos personas —explicó Kuroo.

—Uh…¿Kuroo-senpai puede cocinar? —preguntó Lev, incrédulo.

Kuroo torció los labios.

—No para ti, ahora —replicó.

Nekomata-sensei rió y Kenma le prestó atención.

—Si es así, podemos comprar los ingredientes que necesites y seguro resulta mucho más barato. Sería realmente una ayuda, y si sólo es un día, quienes se encarguen de ello pueden perder un tiempo de práctica para ocuparse de la comida —aceptó Nekomata-sensei, y luego miró a los demás con una sonrisa y ojos entrecerrados—. Pero el resto se encargará de ordenar y lavar los trastos. No pueden dejar toda la carga a nuestro capitán.

Kenma estaba de acuerdo con el arreglo, sobre todo porque pretendía ofrecerse voluntario para ayudar a Kuroo. Quizá no podía cortar cosas o freírlas, pero podía preparar arroz. Kuroo le había enseñado a hacerlo utilizando una arrocera eléctrica. Y si con ello se salvaba un poco de entrenar, mejor.

Hubo un pequeño momento de caos cuando Kuroo escogió el menú; pescado asado, tonkatsu, vegetales encurtidos y sopa miso para el almuerzo y, debido a los reclamos de Yaku y Tora, su infaltable omurice para la cena sería de carne. Los sensei se ofrecieron a comprar el arroz, ya que traerían suficiente para ambos equipos durante la semana, y la carne. Entre los demás se ofrecieron para llevar distintos tipos de alimentos que fueran necesarios y quince minutos después ya tenían una lista con todas las cosas cubiertas.

Cuando terminaron todos fueron a cambiarse y después se retiraron a sus casas. Era algo más temprano de lo normal, recién comenzaba a atardecer. Kenma se entretuvo durante el viaje en tren jugando con su consola, consciente de que no tendría demasiado tiempo esa semana para jugar más allá de momentos en la noche, pero a pesar de estar distraído notó que había algo raro en Kuroo. No preguntó e intentó fingir que nada pasaba.

Sin embargo, luego de que pasaran a un conbini de camino a casa para comprar los distintos tipos de salsas que les había tocado llevar a ellos, Kenma comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Kuroo parecía intentar evitar su cercanía, algo extraño cuando últimamente no hacía más que buscarlo para robarle besos o abrazarlo, y también estaba evitando mirarlo. Tampoco había hablado mucho durante el trayecto.

Para cuando llegaron al parque cerca de sus casas él se detuvo un momento y Kuroo, un par de pasos después, también lo hizo y se vio forzado a mirarle.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kuroo.

—Eso mismo quiero saber yo —devolvió en un murmullo.

Kuroo guardó silencio un momento.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Esta vez Kenma sólo tuvo que sostenerle la mirada y exhalar. Ni siquiera necesitó recurrir a su acostumbrado _Kuro_ con voz ligeramente molesta.

—Ya…bueno, es que es domingo y tus padres están en casa, ¿no? —preguntó Kuroo. Kenma asintió, sin entender a qué venía aquello—. Mañana comienza la concentración y es probable que no tengamos ningún momento de privacidad, por toda una semana. No sé, se me hará difícil aguantar las ganas de besarte.

Kenma parpadeó, un poco avergonzado por escucharle y porque no había pensado en eso. Debía admitir que él también se sentía más tranquilo con aquellas muestras de afecto y que, poco a poco, comenzaba a esperar por los momentos en que Kuroo le besaba. Y se habían estado besando a diario ese último tiempo; aguantar una semana quizá le pondría ansioso.

—¿Por eso estabas extraño? —preguntó finalmente.

—Por eso, y porque quería algo pero estoy casi seguro de que si te lo pido no sólo dirás que no, sino que también te enojarás. Va en contra de tu mantra —aclaró Kuroo, rascándose la nuca con la mano con la que no cargaba bolsas.

Contra el _poco a poco_. Él podía imaginarse más o menos por dónde iba la cosa y aunque pensó en que sí, se negaría a hacer algún avance rápido, también recordó a los personajes del manga de Elektel Delusion y se sintió un poco como Shunpei. Quizá no quería y tenía un poquito de miedo, pero tampoco quería que Kuroo estuviese mal. Y sería toda una semana sin ningún gesto que calmara su ansiedad, además.

—¿Como cuánto en contra? —murmuró Kenma finalmente.

Kuroo pareció sorprendido un momento, pero siguió rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

—Como lo suficiente para que vengas ahora a mi casa, donde mis padres no están por estar celebrando su aniversario de matrimonio en un onsen, y te quedes a pasar la noche conmigo.

El _no_ visceral se quedó atrapado en su garganta. No quería negarse así, pero aceptar era peligroso. Estar solos…por más que él fuera normalmente allí, ir a la habitación de Kuroo sin nadie más en la casa le parecía más intimidante que estarlo en su propia habitación, sobre todo sabiendo las intenciones del otro. El pasar la noche juntos seguramente no se limitaría literalmente a ello, a dormir en la misma habitación o en la misma cama. Kuroo querría hacer _cosas_, como lo que había pasado en su propia habitación el martes. No habían vuelto a estar solos en la habitación de ninguno desde ese día y Kenma seguía creyendo que avanzar más allá de los besos era algo que le superaría.

Y a pesar de todos los contras él seguía allí, en silencio, sin negarse. Porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, lo estaba considerando. Y en serio. A partir del día siguiente con suerte y podrían darse la mano en algún momento a escondidas, o con mucha más suerte quizá darse algún beso fugaz, durante siete días. Dejando de lado lo que pudiera pasarle a Kuroo tantos días sin contacto físico, él mismo se pondría ansioso y sus nervios le afectarían más sin el calor de Kuroo, sin sus gestos afectuosos. Esa oportunidad podía servir para que recargara sus energías. Energías de _afecto de Kuroo_.

Kenma apretó los labios e intentó llegar a un punto medio para poder dar alguna respuesta, o Kuroo acabaría con sarpullido o arrancándose el cabello de la nuca de tanto rascarse.

—¿Se pueden poner límites? —preguntó.

Kuroo dejó de rascarse y, aunque seguía viéndose algo nervioso, su expresión se relajó hasta el punto de curvar los labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Podemos negociar esos límites. Pero…realmente quiero que pases la noche conmigo. Mañana, y toda la semana, dormirás con el resto de los de segundo año, así que ni siquiera podré hablarte antes de dormirnos. Ni tocarte, o tomar tu mano —murmuró finalmente Kuroo.

Kenma le vio extender una mano hacia él. Ambos tenían una mano ocupada con bolsas y luego de pensarlo no aceptó su mano, sino que acomodó en ella las hazas de las bolsas que traía. Kuroo parpadeó, confundido, y él terminó desviando la mirada por la ligera vergüenza.

—Iré después y llevaré todas las cosas que necesitaré para que mañana vayamos directamente desde tu casa, así que…llévate eso también —medio explicó, comenzando a caminar para evitar su mirada.

Escuchó a Kuroo reír entre dientes y apuró un poco el paso, seguro de que sus mejillas debían estar algo rojas. Cuando Kuroo lo alcanzó se pegó a su costado, obligándole a mirar a otra parte.

—Era más fácil decir que sí, pero…así me gustas. Eres tan lindo —murmuró Kuroo cerca de su oreja.

Kenma se apartó un poco, frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo que torcía los labios.

—Estamos afuera.

Kuroo se encogió de hombros.

—Mis padres no están y todavía no estamos en el campo de visión de tu casa…y a las vecinas chismosas que les den —replicó despreocupadamente.

Apenas pudo resistirse y no poner los ojos en blanco, pero se aseguró de mantener un poco de distancia hasta llegar a su casa y atravesar la puerta de entrada al jardín.

—Iré como a las nueve. Y recuerda que habrá límites.

Kuroo, a pesar de tener bolsas en ambas manos, alzó una con gesto militar y la pegó a su cien.

—Comprendido. Y no olvides tu cepillo de dientes como en la concentración anterior.

Kenma frunció el ceño, algo ofendido, y se despidió con un gesto de mano antes de entrar a casa. Incluso después de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas pudo escuchar la risa de Kuroo, haciéndole resoplar.

Acababa de meterse en la boca del lobo. Aunque, después de recordar su risa, se corrigió; _acababa de meterse en la boca de la hiena_.

* * *

* * *

Sus padres sí estaban en casa. Él les había recordado la concentración y había explicado a su madre los nuevos términos de esta. También les había pedido permiso para quedarse en casa de Kuroo, utilizando de excusa el que los padres del otro no estaban. Nada más escuchar aquello su madre se había puesto manos a la obra y había comenzado a preparar una cena para que él fuera a comer con Kuroo y algunos obentos y aperitivos para el día siguiente. Kenma la dejó hacer y subió a su habitación a ordenar todas las cosas que tenía que llevar.

Luego de escoger una maleta, porque era más grande que su bolso deportivo, la llenó de ropa suficiente, artículos de aseo y recordó meter una almohada. Por otro lado, su mochila acabó llena con sus dos estuches con sus respectivas consolas portátiles y algunos videojuegos. No podía llevarse los mangas BL porque corría el riesgo de que alguien los viera y además ya los había leído, así que terminó cambiándoles las portadas protectoras a todos sólo para dejarlos disimulados en su estantería y ocultar las portadas reales en lo más profundo del cajón de calcetines de su armario. Su madre respetaba bastante la privacidad de su habitación, pero era mejor prevenir.

Cuando terminó con todo se apresuró a darse un baño, porque ya era tarde, y luego se vistió con la ropa de andar por casa que usaba a veces de pijama y que era suficientemente abrigadora como para salir a esas horas y recorrer la diminuta distancia desde su casa a la de Kuroo. Bajó las cosas con cuidado de no caer y en el recibidor terminó añadiendo dos pares de zapatillas al contenido de la maleta. Estaba terminando de cerrarla cuando su madre le llamó.

Apenas llegó al comedor tuvo que parpadear, sorprendido. Había seis cajas de obento bastante grandes ya empaquetadas y su madre estaba terminando de acomodar en una gran caja rectangular más de dos docenas de onigiris. Su padre, en el único extremo libre de la mesa, cenaba tranquilamente mientras veía algo en la televisión.

—Ah, Kenma. Mira, estas cajas son almuerzos y cenas; ahora cómanse esas dos que van juntas y las otras, igual que los onigiris, guárdenlas en la nevera de Tetsurou-kun. Ah, las cajas tienen post-it donde va escrito qué tienen, ya ustedes escogen lo que comen en el día. Y los onigiri son para que desayunen y compartan con sus demás compañeros.

Parecía emocionada. _Realmente_ emocionada. O al menos mucho más de lo que él mismo estaba. Entendió la mitad de sus instrucciones pero se aseguró de recordar los post-it y que debían comer las cajas que iban juntas, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba en ese momento era cómo iba a llevar todo a casa de Kuroo y, más importante, cómo se iría con eso en un vagón de tren la mañana siguiente.

—Gracias, mamá, pero la verdad no sé si pueda llevar tanto y…—comenzó a disculparse, pero fue interrumpido.

—No te preocupes, con tu padre decidimos darte dinero para que puedan pagar un taxi mañana y también para que tengas, en caso de cualquier cosa. Ah, y recuerda, si ocurre algo no dudes en llamarme, ¿bien? —volvió a hablar su mamá.

Kenma suspiró. Al menos el taxi era una solución, más si tampoco se imaginaba acarreando la maleta a pie y en un vagón, o no al menos a las siete de la mañana.

—No soy un niño pequeño, mamá, voy a estar bien…—replicó en un murmullo.

Ella le sonrió y le dedicó una mirada cargada de afecto de esas que sí le hacían sentir como un niño pequeñísimo.

—No lo eres, ya tienes diecisiete…pero sigues siendo nuestro hijo. Y no te veremos en una semana; es normal que nos preocupemos por ti. Esfuérzate, ¿sí?

Kenma desvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza. Ella, con expresión satisfecha, terminó de acomodar los onigiri y metió todas las cajas en una gran bolsa de tela que solían usar cuando iban de picnic y él tenía no más de siete u ocho años. Kenma se apresuró a tomarla antes de que su madre lo hiciera, a pesar de que pesaba bastante, y la llevó a la entrada seguido por sus dos padres. Le tocaría hacer dos veces el pequeño trayecto.

—Tu madre ya lo dijo, pero recuerda que puedes llamarnos si algo ocurre. Después del año anterior…—dejó inconcluso su padre.

Él lo entendió perfectamente.

—No volverá a pasar, en serio. Estaré bien. Kuroo estará de nuevo ahí —les recordó.

Por algún motivo ellos se miraron de reojo y parecieron mucho más tranquilo. Kenma, por su lado, cada vez se sentía más y más incómodo. Se puso unas sandalias y abrió la puerta, intentando dar por terminada aquella conversación, pero la silueta de Kuroo junto a la muralla del jardín hizo que se sobresaltara un poco. El mayor también les vio y agitó una mano a modo de saludo antes de entrar, yendo a su encuentro y prácticamente quitándole la bolsa de tela da las manos.

—Buenas noches, Tetsurou-kun —saludó alegremente su madre.

Kuroo le devolvió una sonrisa, ignorando completamente la incomodidad de Kenma al estar todos ahí.

—Buenas noches, Kana-san, Kozume-san —saludó cortésmente Kuroo.

—Gracias por cuidar de nuestro hijo, Tetsurou. Espero que tengan una buena semana de entrenamiento y que él no les cause demasiados problemas —comentó su papá.

Kenma intentó no poner una mueca, pero sólo lo consiguió porque su expresión se llenó de un poco de pánico cuando Kuroo le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—Para nada, es nuestro valioso Setter, lo mínimo es que cuidemos de él. Y gracias a usted por dejarle venir a mi casa esta noche —respondió Kuroo.

—Será mejor que se vayan pronto o enfermarán, ambos andan en pijama. Ken-chan, no olvides tus cosas —recordó su madre.

Kenma se soltó del brazo de Kuroo para entrar al recibidor a buscar su mochila y su maleta y llevó ambas cosas afuera. Kuroo le quitó la mochila en cuanto le vio y se la echó al hombro con naturalidad, avergonzándole un poco más.

—Nos vemos en una semana —se despidió él.

Sus padres se despidieron también y ambos salieron al mismo tiempo que ellos entraban en casa. Kenma exhaló, más aliviado, y miró acusadoramente a Kuroo de reojo.

—Sólo fue un abrazo amistoso, nada raro —se justificó él en un susurro.

Sin embargo sonreía de ese modo que a él le ponía los pelos de punta. Kenma arrastró su maleta hacia la casa de Kuroo y entró en ella como si fuera la propia, ya que la puerta estaba sin seguro. En el recibidor había otra maleta similar y un bolso deportivo; Kenma dejó su propia maleta ahí también y siguió caminando hacia la cocina para esperar al mayor ahí.

A los segundos Kuroo entró y dejó la bolsa de tela sobre la mesa. Kenma tomó de vuelta su mochila y la dejó sobre una de las sillas, observando al otro hurgar en el interior de la bolsa.

—Oh, ¿Kana-san nos hizo de cenar? Porque son bastantes cajas —comentó Kuroo, comenzando a sacarlas con cuidado.

—Sí…las cajas juntas son la cena. Y la más grande son bolas de arroz para desayunar mañana en la escuela —explicó Kenma lo que recordaba—. Se emocionó bastante.

—Pues mejor para mí; si todo esto son onigiris mañana comeré hasta reventar —exclamó Kuroo, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Dijo que debíamos compartir con los demás —agregó luego de hacer memoria.

—Sí, sí, seguro.

Su voz sonaba a que no pensaba hacerlo. Kenma contuvo una ligera sonrisa; la relación entre Kuroo y su madre podía parecer un poco interesada con ella pidiéndole que lo cuidara y Kuroo recibiendo pagos en comida, pero para nada era así. Por un momento él pensó si, gracias a esa misma buena relación, su madre reaccionaría bien a lo que había entre ellos. Podía imaginárselo, incluso podía imaginarse a su padre no enfadándose demasiado.

Intentó dejar de pensar en ello mientras veía a Kuroo guardar la comida y posteriormente poner la mesa; para llegar a ese punto aún faltaba tiempo y que ellos, además, siguieran juntos. Si llegaban a verse en la necesidad de enfrentar a sus padres significaría que realmente habían logrado que aquello funcionara.

Ambos comieron el contundente obento de su madre en un silencio que no era precisamente incómodo, pero que sí hacía que Kenma se sintiera nervioso. No sabía qué ocurriría cuando terminaran de comer y el ver cómo a cada segundo sus cajas lucían más vacías no ayudaba a que se relajara.

Kuroo terminó primero y le esperó pacientemente. Kenma se sintió tentado a alargar el tiempo comiendo mucho más lento, pero ya había aceptado aquello y no quería huir, por lo que se terminó el arroz sólo unos segundos después. Kuroo tomó las cajas y las cosas que habían utilizado ambos y las llevó al lavaplatos.

—Sube a lavarte los dientes, yo iré en seguida —indicó Kuroo.

Él frunció un poco los labios por la orden disimulada pero de todos modos salió de la cocina cargando la mochila en un hombro. Fue al recibidor a sacar sus útiles de aseo y el uniforme de deportes para el día siguiente de la maleta y subió al segundo piso, encendiendo las luces. Dejó la ropa y la mochila en el escritorio de Kuroo y después pasó al baño para lavarse los dientes con ahínco, asegurándose de quitar el sabor de la salsa shōyu de su boca. No tardó demasiado, pero para cuando salió Kuroo ya estaba esperándole afuera y le desordenó el cabello con una mano al pasar por su lado.

—En seguida voy.

Kenma asintió y siguió su camino a la habitación. Los primeros segundos no supo qué hacer, pero como realmente hacía algo de frío terminó dejando su celular en la mesita de noche y recostándose bajo las mantas en la cama de Kuroo, muy apegado a la pared y mirando hacia la puerta. Tenía cubierta incluso parte de la cara, intentando de ese modo ganar un poco de valor.

Sólo un par de minutos después Kuroo entró a la habitación. Kenma sintió los nervios más a flor de piel cuando el otro le miró.

—¿Puedes apagar la luz? —pidió Kenma casi en un murmullo.

Kuroo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás asustado?

—No —respondió en seguida, aunque tardó más en justificarse—, es parte de los límites. Así no me sentiré tan incómodo.

No supo si lo había convencido del todo, pero Kuroo exhaló y las luces se apagaron. Él escuchó la puerta cerrarse también y al tener las cortinas cerradas el lugar realmente estaba en penumbras. Kenma no logró ver nada, pero sí sintió la cama hundirse a su lado y el movimiento de las mantas que ya no le cubrían tanto. También sintió, y reconoció, el tacto de los dedos de Kuroo rozando su rostro.

—No tienes que estar asustado. Pensé en los límites y…por sobre todo quiero que pasemos un buen momento juntos. Los límites serán que si en serio quieres que pare, me lo digas y pararé. No importa en qué estemos, lo haré. Ah…y que tampoco llegaremos hasta el final. No creo que quieras, y tampoco puedes estar resentido físicamente mañana.

Aunque al comienzo le había conmovido un poco, estuvo seguro de que se había sonrojado luego de escucharle. Había comprendido perfectamente la insinuación gracias a los mangas que había leído y, aunque se lo esperaba, era vergonzoso y molesto que Kuroo diera a entender que él estaría abajo. Después de todo, tenía cierto orgullo como hombre.

—No. Es…pronto. Supongo que así está bien —murmuró él.

Por un momento se arrepintió de que las luces estuvieran apagadas porque no podía mirar la expresión de Kuroo, pero en cuanto sintió sus labios contra los propios se olvidó de ello. El contacto fue lento, suave, o al menos lo fue en un comienzo. Kuroo parecía querer ir rápido y a los pocos segundos Kenma estaba abrazado a su cuello, con los ojos cerrados y completamente abrumado por las cosas que la lengua del mayor hacía en el interior de su boca. Cuando le besaba así y ambos estaban de pie sus piernas perdían estabilidad, temblaban. Ahora también temblaban al igual que sus manos, pero no corría el riesgo de caer al suelo.

Una de las manos de Kuroo haló las mantas para taparles hasta el cuello y comenzó a acariciar la espalda y el costado derecho de Kenma por sobre la sudadera. Ese contacto no le incomodó demasiado, pero cuando la mano se coló bajo su ropa sí ahogó una réplica en el beso. Los dedos estaban fríos.

—Lo siento…—murmuró Kuroo, riendo entre dientes.

Kenma mordió un poco su labio como venganza pero no causó el efecto esperado. Kuroo gruñó literalmente contra su boca y le besó de modo más pasional, uniendo su otra mano a las caricias bajo la sudadera. Era la primera vez que sentía ese tacto contra la piel de su torso y para su sorpresa no sólo provocaba ligeras cosquillas, sino también un hormigueo agradable. Tanto los besos como aquellas caricias se sentían bien.

Después de unos segundos así decidió también animarse y bajó una de sus manos desde el cuello de Kuroo hasta el borde de su camiseta. Tanteó la piel expuesta con los dedos y lentamente metió la mano por debajo de la tela, limitándose a tocar con suavidad. La piel de Kuroo parecía arder bajo sus dedos también fríos.

Poco a poco Kenma notó cómo Kuroo se subía sobre él. Terminó recostado boca arriba, con el mayor sin recargar del todo su peso encima ya que se mantenía apoyado en la cama con un codo mientras con su otra mano continuaba acariciándole el torso, aunque más arriba. El pellizco en una de sus tetillas le tomó por sorpresa y se le escapó un gemido, aferrando sus dedos a la espalda y nuca de Kuroo.

—_Shhht_…—susurró Kuroo contra su boca.

Kenma le habría dedicado una mirada fea si el otro hubiese podido verle, pero cuando él abrió los ojos no pudo ver nada y se aguantó. Kuroo volvió a besarle profundamente, jugando de un modo húmedo con sus lenguas, y él se vio forzado a respirar un poco por la boca en suaves jadeos. El calor bajo las mantas aumentaba cada vez más y casi comenzaba a sofocarle.

Cuando los dedos de Kuroo retomaron la estimulación en su pecho él intentó soportarlo y no se quejó. Resultaba extraño, pero ya no era brusco y Kenma comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo en la zona. Cosquilleo que poco a poco se dirigía abajo por su cuerpo, hacia su ingle, como pequeños y fugaces calambrazos eléctricos que aumentaban sus jadeos. Para cuando pudo darse cuenta ya tenía una ligera erección entre las piernas y en un impulso las cruzó un poco, con vergüenza. Fue un error, porque Kuroo lo notó y metió su muslo entre los suyos para forzarle a separarlos y, de paso, hacerle ahogar un gemido en el beso debido a la fricción.

—K-Kuro…—replicó contra sus labios en un hilo de voz.

Kuroo le lamió los labios lentamente y su aliento mentolado le provocó escalofríos.

—Tranquilo…dije que no hasta el final, pero no te dejaré así —aclaró Kuroo, recargando más su cuerpo sobre el suyo—, ni tú a mí.

Kenma lo sintió perfectamente contra su propio muslo. Kuroo también estaba duro y el mayor se frotó más contra él, avergonzándole y haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran. Por un momento su mente quedó casi en blanco, sólo con la idea de _¿qué pasaría si me dejo llevar?_ llenándola. La consideró, y la aceptó.

—Con ropa —murmuró con el tono más decidido que pudo.

Kuroo ni siquiera respondió, se limitó a besarle nuevamente y a quitar la mano de debajo de su sudadera. Kenma intentó no dejarse nublar por el beso, por la lengua que recorría su boca con brusquedad, pero era difícil. Nunca había besado a nadie más, pero definitivamente Kuroo era bueno en ello. Ni siquiera le importaba sentir un poco de saliva escurrir por la comisura de sus labios.

Repentinamente Kuroo bajó su mano y Kenma la sintió apretándole el trasero, deslizándose por su muslo. Le hizo separar más las piernas con ello y se coló en el reducido espacio, apretándose a su cuerpo. Entonces movió sus caderas y se frotó contra él y Kenma dejó de corresponder al beso, arqueando un poco la espalda a la vez que un jadeo bastante fuerte escapaba de su garganta.

El movimiento de caderas se acentuó y Kenma ya no pudo pensar demasiado en nada, no con las entrepiernas de ambos frotándose de ese modo y los ligeros gruñidos de Kuroo resonando tan cerca. Cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintió primero el aliento de Kuroo chocar contra su cuello y luego sus labios deslizándose por él. Ni siquiera replicó en cuando los dientes se encajaron en su piel con algo de fuerza porque sólo tenía aire suficiente para jadear.

Un par de minutos después el ritmo del movimiento que mantenía Kuroo no le pareció suficiente y él mismo comenzó a removerse bajo su cuerpo, alzando las caderas en su búsqueda. Con un par de intentos acompasó ambos movimientos y se sintió mucho más satisfecho con la nueva fricción. Kuroo también pareció complacido, porque le escuchó jadear y dejó de atacarle el cuello para buscar nuevamente su boca.

El beso no era uno como tal, más parecían roces de labios con asomo de lengua sin sentido porque Kenma necesitaba apartarse cada dos segundos para respirar o jadear. La mano de Kuroo volvió a deslizarse por su pierna esta vez hacia su trasero y le sujetó de ahí para atraerle más. Kenma bajó el brazo con el que le rodeaba el cuello y aferró ambas manos al trasero de Kuroo. Le escuchó reír, sintió la suave vibración contra sus labios, pero no le prestó demasiada atención y se concentró en atraerle con las manos cada vez que Kuroo movía las caderas a su encuentro.

Un cosquilleo comenzó a concentrarse en su ingle de modo molesto, casi doloroso, impulsándole a querer terminar con aquello. Pero las sensaciones placenteras eran demasiado agradables y su interior le exigía culminar correctamente, aliviar su cuerpo. Las caderas de Kenma se movieron más rápido y fue Kuroo quien esta vez se ajustó al nuevo ritmo, jadeando con más fuerza.

—¿Te falta poco? —murmuró Kuroo sobre sus labios, mordiéndolos un poco. Kenma gimió suavemente un _sí_ a pesar de la vergüenza—. Sólo…un poco más…espera un poco más…

Asintió a pesar de que le estaba costando respirar. También se comenzaba a sofocar, pero ni así pensó en detenerse. Necesitaba terminar aquello. Si Kuroo se detenía en ese momento incluso sería capaz de golpearlo, de gritarle. Kuroo no lo hizo pero sus caderas sí comenzaron a moverse de modo errático, perdiendo un poco el ritmo, y Kenma pudo escucharle ahogar una maldición. No era el único que parecía casi desesperado por terminar.

Kenma, a pesar de la incomodidad, separó más las piernas. Cuando Kuroo se presionó incluso más abajo supo que había hecho bien porque la fricción aumentó y su cuerpo completo se estremeció atravesado por un calambrazo tan fuerte que le hizo arquear la espalda, tensar los dedos de los pies y cerrar los ojos. El gemido que se le escapó sonó cortado y él dejó de mover las caderas y de atraer a Kuroo contra sí mientras sentía la humedad expandirse en su ropa interior.

Los jadeos ahogados con los que intentaba conseguir aire para sus pulmones apenas lograban su objetivo y Kuroo seguía moviéndose sobre él. Lo hizo unos segundos más y luego Kenma sintió cómo el cuerpo sobre el suyo se tensaba. Kuroo le sujetó por la nuca con una mano y le atrajo para besarle profundamente, forzando su lengua en el interior de la boca de Kenma. Él estaba más preocupado de respirar, pero se habría atrevido a jurar que aquél beso sólo era para ahogar un gemido ronco que hizo eco en su propia garganta.

Kuroo dejó de mover sus caderas poco a poco y recargó su peso sobre él. Era algo incómodo, pero Kenma no replicó ni se apartó del beso en el que ambos jadeaban como si intentaran robar el aire de la boca del otro. No quería arruinarlo con una queja ni tampoco se creía capaz de hilar correctamente las palabras.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero el calor sofocante bajo las mantas comenzó a disminuir y él sintió sus pies algo fríos. Poco después notó que habían sacado las mantas de las esquinas inferiores de la cama en algún momento y el calor comenzaba a filtrarse. El cuerpo de Kuroo se removió sobre él y Kenma abrió los ojos, aunque de todos monos no pudo ver nada. Sus bocas se separaron y sintió los besos bajar por su mentón, el aliento cálido golpear su cuello.

—Lo siento, Kenma, en seguida me aparto…uh…—escuchó.

El peso disminuyó hasta desaparecer y Kenma parpadeó al ver una luz por el rabillo del ojo. Kuroo había desbloqueado su celular para iluminar un poco y él pudo verle el rostro; sonriente, ojos perezosos, labios ligeramente hinchados, las mejillas aún un poco arreboladas y el cabello más despeinado de lo normal. Sintió su propio rostro arder y no sólo su cuerpo se estremeció, sino que algo en su pecho se removió de modo agradable.

—Realmente hace frío, y estamos hechos un desastre…espera, iré por algo para cambiarnos —murmuró Kuroo, inclinándose a besarle suavemente los labios antes de levantarse de la cama.

Él asintió sin realmente prestarle atención, más ocupado intentando calmar el ritmo desbocado de su corazón y volver a respirar correctamente por la nariz. No conocía ese sentimiento, pero estaba seguro de que no era simple afecto. No podía serlo. Quizá a esas alturas no debía ser una sorpresa tan grande, pero se sintió extrañamente nervioso y aterrado al darse cuenta de que Kuroo le gustaba. _Realmente_ le gustaba. Si no fuera así, no lo habría encontrado estúpidamente atractivo veinte segundos atrás y no habría sentido una horrible angustia producto de las ganas contenidas de abrazarlo y besarlo hasta el cansancio. Sus ojos escocieron un poco.

Kuroo no encendió las luces pero dejó el celular desbloqueado sobre la mesa de noche y volvió a los pocos segundos sin pantalones y ofreciéndole ropa interior limpia; se había cambiado en algún momento y Kenma no lo había notado. Aceptó la prenda y se sentó en la cama para, aún cubierto por las mantas, quitarse la parte inferior de la ropa, limpiarse un poco con ella y tirarla al suelo antes de ponerse los bóxers de Kuroo.

—Prenderé la calefacción, ¿sí? —escuchó decir a Kuroo.

Kenma le buscó con la mirada y notó que había vuelto a enganchar correctamente las mantas en la parte inferior de la cama. Él se cubrió mejor con ellas y volvió a recostarse, aún con el corazón agitado y con más frío al no traer pantalón. La luz del celular desapareció, pero a los pocos segundos la cama se hundió junto a él y sintió los brazos de Kuroo rodearle por completo, reconfortándole al mismo tiempo que agitaba su pulso.

—Estás helado…—murmuró luego de sentir las piernas de Kuroo contra las suyas, sin saber qué más decir.

—Sí, realmente está haciendo frío. Pero puse la calefacción bastante alta así que pronto se pasará —habló suavemente Kuroo, estrechándole un poco más—. Por mientras…ven aquí.

Tampoco podía ir a otro lado, de todos modos. Ni siquiera quería ir a ninguna otra parte. Kenma se apoyó correctamente sobre su costado derecho y pasó el brazo izquierdo sobre la cintura de Kuroo, acurrucándose un poco más contra él. Incluso cruzaron sus piernas y con ello poco a poco sintió el calor volver. Kenma inspiró profundamente, con el rostro hundido en el pecho del mayor, y cerró los ojos en cuanto algunas caricias y besos terminaron en su cien, en su cabello.

—En serio, gracias por aceptar quedarte y…por todo —susurró Kuroo, besando una vez más su frente—. Me gustas mucho, Kenma.

Los nervios y la angustia volvieron al escucharle y él, aferrando su mano a la camiseta de Kuroo, se acurrucó más contra el mayor.

—Lo sé —habló con voz baja, amortiguando el sonido contra el pecho contrario, y agregó—, a mí también...

Estaba seguro de que Kuroo había aguantado la respiración unos segundos y si el abrazo ya había sido apretado, el modo en que el mayor le estrechó después de ello le habría hecho replicar en otra situación. Gracias a la cercanía pudo notar cómo los corazones de ambos estaban agitados.

—Será mejor que nos quedemos dormidos, si no…no sé si pueda controlarme y no atacarte una vez más —dijo Kuroo, ahogando contra su cabello una risa que parecía más nerviosa que divertida. Kenma sintió sus mejillas arder y mantuvo los ojos cerrados—. Buenas noches.

Kenma suspiró y soltó un poco el agarre de su mano en la camiseta de Kuroo, pero no se apartó.

—Buenas noches, Kuro —susurró.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Tampoco era necesario a su parecer. Kenma trató de dormir, pero se sentía abrumado por lo ocurrido y por el haber aceptado sus sentimientos. Realmente le gustaba Kuroo, completamente, tanto su forma de ser y personalidad como su exterior. Le gustaba su pasado junto a él y ahora también su presente. Esperaba que siguiera a su lado en su futuro para que este también la gustara.

Rato después escuchó a Kuroo roncar suavemente, pero a pesar de la somnolencia que le inundaba y el calor confortable del ambiente Kenma no pudo dormirse. No pudo hacerlo hasta bastante más tarde, pero cuando lo hizo fue con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y pensamientos agradables que arrinconaron la angustia en su interior hasta hacerla desaparecer.


	11. Convivencia con gatos y un búho idiota

Kenma nunca había sido de las personas que se sentían cómodas durmiendo con alguien más. Para él, la comodidad al dormir radicaba en poder extenderse y moverse a todo lo largo de la cama sin nadie que se lo impidiera y que le incomodara con sus propios movimientos, o en volverse un capullo cubierto de mantas. Y seguía pensándolo incluso aquella mañana, al despertar entre los brazos y piernas de Kuroo. Sin embargo, no podía negar que el calor del cuerpo contrario era algo bastante reconfortante, más cuando le rodeaba completamente de ese modo, y su abrazo tampoco le incomodaba demasiado. Quizá a su debido tiempo hasta podría acostumbrarse a ello.

Esperó unos minutos así, en silencio, pero ninguna alarma sonó y la pierna que tenía atrapada entre las de Kuroo comenzaba a dormirse. Un minuto después, siendo más cuidadoso que nunca, logró zafarse del abrazo y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Kuroo sólo se acomodó un poco, ahora sin nada a lo que abrazar, pero no despertó. Kenma pasó lentamente por sobre él, intentando no pasarlo a llevar, y terminó de pie en el suelo. La calefacción seguía encendida, por lo que no sintió frío a pesar de no traer pantalones, y luego de dirigir una última mirada a Kuroo tomó su celular de la mesita de noche y su ropa y estuche con útiles de aseo del escritorio antes de ir al baño.

No tardó demasiado aseándose y se cambió la ropa interior por una propia antes de ponerse el pantalón y camiseta del uniforme de deportes. Seguía teniendo la vista algo desenfocada por el sueño y el cabello desordenado, pero priorizó lavarse los dientes. Estaba a la mitad de ello cuando decidió mirarse un poco en el espejo del lavamanos y casi se atoró con la espuma de la pasta dental. Terminó de lavarse los dientes lo más rápido que pudo y se enjuagó la boca antes de acercarse más al espejo.

Ahí, en el costado derecho de su cuello, había una mancha. La piel estaba notoriamente violácea, llena de algunos puntitos diminutos más oscuros que formaban el hematoma. El ceño de Kenma se frunció considerablemente mientras llevaba una mano a su cuello y aunque apenas se tocó con la yema de dos dedos la piel dolió de un modo similar a un moretón. Ver pequeños rectángulos más oscuros formando una especia de óvalo en medio del hematoma sólo hizo que a su ceño se agregaran también sus labios fruncidos.

La zona afectada era de tamaño considerable, como la mitad de la palma de su mano. Era imposible ocultarlo con maquillaje incluso si él tuviera, que no era el caso. Comenzó a registrar el baño aún con expresión enfadada hasta encontrar el pequeño botiquín que sabía había allí, pero en cuanto vio las tiras de curitas resopló. No servirían de nada, ni siquiera si se ponía muchas juntas porque en algún momento se podrían separar y se notaría el tono violáceo. Además, se vería demasiado sospechoso.

Siguió buscando en el interior de la caja y se sintió más aliviado al encontrar una caja de parches térmicos abierta. Sólo quedaba uno, pero era lo suficientemente grande para cubrir la zona afectada y cuando se lo puso, teniendo cuidado de hacerlo calzar, estuvo satisfecho de que nada se escapara por los bordes. Era color marrón claro y aunque se notaba igual por el contraste de su tono de piel más pálido, no resaltaba tanto como un montón de curitas.

A pesar de ello seguía molesto y ordenó todo para poder salir con la ropa bajo el brazo y el estuche de útiles de aseo en una mano. Cuando entró a la habitación sólo pasaron dos segundos antes de que los brazos de Kuroo le rodearan por completo en un abrazo algo apretado. Al igual que él, se había puesto ya el pantalón del uniforme de deportes, pero no traía nada para cubrirse el torso y Kenma luchó contra la vergüenza para mantener su expresión de enfado.

No tuvo que luchar demasiado, porque Kuroo se inclinó hacia su cuello y cuando intentó besar la piel sus labios se toparon con el parche, recordándole a él el motivo de su molestia.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó Kuroo, apartándose apenas lo suficiente para poder mirar su rostro.

Parecía un poco confundido y Kenma resopló.

—Un parche térmico, para cubrir el desastre que dejaste ahí.

No sabía qué reacción esperar, pero definitivamente que Kuroo parpadeara antes de reír entre dientes no era la que quería obtener.

—Oh, cierto, anoche…¿lo siento? —murmuró, sonriendo con aparente diversión.

No, no lo sentía. Para nada. Kenma se sintió incluso más exasperado.

—No lo haces. Estoy molesto, Kuro. Realmente molesto. Tendrás que comprar parches suficientes para que pueda cambiarlos a diario, o más, porque nadie puede ver esto. Hasta tus dientes quedaron marcados —le recriminó Kenma.

Pero Kuroo se inclinó nuevamente hacia él y le besó la frente y Kenma sintió su enfado desinflarse un poco.

—Perdón. Compraré todos los parches que quieras, y también te compraré tarta de manzana. Iremos luego del entrenamiento al konbini que está cerca de la escuela —ofreció Kuroo, volviendo a separarse un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos—. ¿Te duele?

Kenma titubeó mientras su enfado se evaporaba a cada palabra. Por un momento detestó ser tan fácil de sobornar, pero no podía hacer nada más y acabó encogiéndose de hombros entre sus brazos.

—Es como un moretón, si lo toco, duele. Pero realmente se ve mal, no sé cuánto tarde en desaparecer. Al menos los parches térmicos deberían ayudar con el dolor también.

Kuroo asintió antes de besarle la mejilla. Kenma ya no se sentía demasiado molesto y con el brazo que tenía libre correspondió un poco al abrazo antes de que ambos se apartaran.

—Iré a terminar de arreglarme, no tardaré demasiado. Ordena tus cosas y si quieres puedes desayunar algo de la nevera —murmuró Kuroo.

Kenma se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Kuroo sonrió y le desordenó el cabello al pasar por su lado, aunque ya lo tenía hecho un desastre, y Kenma caminó hasta la cama para sentarse en el borde de esta. Alzó una mano para frotar un poco el parche en su cuello y suspiró en cuanto el calor hizo contacto con la piel. Nunca antes había usado uno de esos, pero sí había visto a Kuroo con ellos alguna vez y ahora entendía por qué; el calor era agradable y poco a poco sintió que relajaba el lugar al extremo de darle sueño.

Tenía que ordenar, pero aún quedaba tiempo y lo único que hizo fue cepillarse un poco el cabello para desenredarlo antes de volver a recostarse en la cama y cubrirse con las mantas. El lugar de Kuroo seguía tibio y la almohada olía a él, y Kenma no tardó demasiado en volver a dormitar, hecho un capullo de mantas y calidez.

* * *

  
En taxi el trayecto había sido breve y ambos terminaron por llegar a la escuela veinte minutos antes de la hora, incluso cuando se habían atrasado por su pequeña siesta. Ningún otro miembro había llegado todavía, pero los sensei sí y luego de saludarles fueron enviados a guardar sus cosas. Kenma traía la mochila en la espalda y arrastraba despreocupadamente su maleta, algo distraído por un ligero sopor. Subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, el de los de tercero, fue difícil pero Kuroo no se quejó incluso cuando aparte de su bolso y maleta también traía la bolsa con comida, así que Kenma se esforzó en no quejarse tampoco incluso si tardaba horrores con cada peldaño.

Kenma no reconocía la sala que le había tocado a los de segundo, pero Kuroo le guio y acompañó a dejar sus cosas y él hizo lo mismo después sólo para no quedarse solo. En todas las aulas que utilizarían como dormitorios los pupitres ya estaban acomodados en un rincón y en otro había una torre de futones doblados y ordenados. Kenma se alegró de que al menos no les tocara a ellos acarrear los pupitres como en otras ocasiones.

Kuroo no tardó demasiado dejando las cosas y luego ambos bajaron hasta la cafetería en el primer piso con el mayor cargando la bolsa de tela. Finalmente ninguno había comido y como quedaba tiempo para la práctica acordaron desayunar en ese lugar. No habían esperado que la mayoría de los miembros ya estaría ahí, con bolsos y maletas contra una pared y diversos alimentos en un par de mesas acomodadas juntas.

—Oh, ¡Kuroo, Kenma! No sabíamos que habían llegado. Vengan, vamos a desayunar —saludó Yaku.

Kenma miró a Kuroo de reojo y notó la ligera mueca en sus labios.

—Kuro...no seas egoísta. Mamá dijo que debíamos compartir —comentó después de deducir el motivo de su molestia.

Kuroo resopló.

—Sólo un poco, y no de los obentos.

Él apenas pudo contener una sonrisa divertida. Cuando llegaron junto a las mesas y Kuroo dejó la bolsa sobre una de ellas, Inuoka, Yaku y Tora se inclinaron a husmear el contenido.

—Kuroo-san, ¿todo eso es comida? No parece comprada —casi exclamó Tora.

—No la miren demasiado, sólo les daré un onigiri a cada uno y pobre del que trate de robar algo de las cajas —advirtió Kuroo.

—¿Lo preparaste tú? —cuestionó Yaku, arqueando una ceja.

Kuroo negó con la cabeza y le señaló a él con el pulgar. Kenma vio la expresión de incredulidad de todos y no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

—Fue mi madre —aclaró apresuradamente—, dijo que hizo suficiente para que compartiéramos onigiris con todos.

—Pero sólo uno, los demás son míos —reiteró Kuroo.

Kenma rodó los ojos e ignoró los comentarios de agradecimiento hacia su madre o las réplicas de lo tacaño que era Kuroo. Se limitó a sentarse en una silla y a sacar su celular para comenzar a jugar cualquier cosa, buscando aprovechar el poco tiempo antes del entrenamiento. O lo hubiese hecho si apenas después de dos minutos Lev no se hubiese inclinado demasiado hacia él con un onigiri a medio comer en la mano.

—Kenma-san, ¿qué le ocurrió ahí? ¿Se lesionó el cuello? —preguntó Lev, con la boca con comida y aparente preocupación.

Kenma maldijo para sus adentros e intentó lucir despreocupado, aunque se sentía bastante nervioso.

—Ah...algo así. Me dio aire al salir de la ducha y mi cuello se resintió —mintió, sorprendiéndose de lo natural que sonaba su voz, pero huyendo de la mirada de Lev.

—Debe tener más cuidado, recuerde que debe darme muchos pases y no podrá hacerlo bien si está lesionado. Si le duele mucho incluso podría darle un masaje a cambio de más pases hoy —ofreció Lev, sonriendo ampliamente.

Kenma iba a negarse en seguida, más al ver una de las manos de Lev acercarse peligrosamente a su cuello, pero esta quedó a medio camino. Kuroo estaba de pie tras ellos y sujetaba la muñeca de Lev con una mano, quizá demasiado fuerte.

—Lev...¿tienes las agallas para molestar a Kenma? Ni siquiera comienza el entrenamiento aún. Quizá deba a ponerte a dar el doble de vueltas hoy —dijo Kuroo, con una expresión también sonriente que lucía más macabra que feliz.

Kenma, al igual que Lev, se estremeció. El último soltó una queja en tono lastimero.

—Pero yo no estaba molestándolo, sólo estaba preocupado por la lesión de su cuello —replicó Lev.

—¿Qué lesión? Kenma, ¿estás lesionado? —preguntó Kai, preocupado.

Él no supo qué responder. Kuroo soltó la muñeca de Lev; ya no parecía molesto, sino divertido. Kenma frunció el ceño.

—No es una lesión, sólo un leve resentimiento muscular por cambio de temperatura. Usaré parches y estaré bien.

—Ah, por eso era el parche —murmuró Tora.

—Sí, va estar bien —aseguró Kuroo, aún con una sonrisita molesta.

Kenma hizo una mueca, pero se distrajo al notar la mirada suspicaz de Yaku.

—Ya…pero debes cuidarte de todos modos, Kenma. Recién comenzamos la concentración y sería realmente malo que tuvieras algún problema de salud, más con el torneo en unas pocas semanas —comentó Yaku.

Pero no le miraba realmente a él, sino a Kuroo. Y su expresión dejaba claro que sospechaba algo y que culpaba a Kuroo de ese _algo_.

—Todos lo cuidaremos. Y ahora terminemos de comer, no queda demasiado tiempo. ¡Yamamoto, aparta tus sucias manos de los onigiris! —exclamó Kuroo, irritado.

Kenma agradeció que toda la atención se dirigiera a otro lugar una vez más. Logró conseguir un onigiri, no sin cierta dificultad debido a las peleas entre los demás, y comenzó a comerlo mientras volvía a jugar en su celular y pensaba que definitivamente debía cobrarle de algún modo aquello a Kuroo.

* * *

  
El entrenamiento había comenzado sin demasiados inconvenientes. Kenma no se sentía especialmente predispuesto a muchas horas de práctica seguidas, pero habían tenido descansos constantemente y una hora de almuerzo al mediodía para comer los obentos de su madre.

A pesar de ello, mientras avanzaba la tarde él comenzó a pensar seriamente si sus brazos podían desprenderse a la altura de sus hombros. Ya no recordaba cuántas veces había colocado la pelota para sesiones de remates o durante breves partidos de práctica y sentía que cada vez le costaba más mantener los brazos alzados; ser el único Setter era duro.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento de ese día quedaba una hora para la cena. Ellos se reunieron para despedirse de los sensei y después comenzaron a ordenar el gimnasio. Kenma apenas recogió un par de pelotas y se detuvo, demasiado cansado. Kuroo, que vigilaba que los de primero quitaran bien la red, dejó aquello para acercarse un momento a él.

—Hey, ¿estás cansado? Parecías exhausto desde hace unas horas —comentó Kuroo.

Kenma hizo una mueca.

—¿Tú qué crees? —replicó en un murmullo.

Aquello sólo logró que Kuroo sonriera un poco más.

—Anda, terminemos aquí y vayamos a comprar los parches y algo de beber al konbini, así a la vuelta podremos comer, darnos un baño y dormir.

—¿En serio debo ir? —se quejó Kenma, desviando la mirada.

—Está cerca. Y recuerda la tarta…además, si quieres un beso de buenas noches sí debes ir —susurró Kuroo lo último.

Su mueca se acentuó, pero Kenma estaba seguro de que sus mejillas se habían puesto algo rojas.

—Por la tarta —aclaró.

—Seguro, por la tarta.

Kenma chasqueó la lengua y Kuroo rió entre dientes antes de ir a supervisar a los demás.

Después de cambiarse las zapatillas y ponerse la chaqueta de deporte Kenma esperó a Kuroo afuera, jugando con su celular. No hacía demasiado frío, sólo corría algo de viento bastante soportable. Cuando Kuroo llegó lo hizo con un pedazo de papel en la mano con encargos de los demás.

—Si no accedía habrían venido también, y a cambio ellos ordenarán los ingredientes para las comidas de mañana en la cocina y nuestros futones —explicó Kuroo.

A él le pareció justo y comenzó a caminar junto a Kuroo a paso tranquilo para no forzar sus piernas también algo resentidas. Ninguno dijo nada por algunos minutos en los que Kenma se entretuvo pasando etapas en Pokémon Shuffle y revisando a sus gatos en Neko Atsume, pero la distancia realmente era corta y poco antes de llegar a la tienda Kuroo le hizo soltar a medias el celular para tomar su mano. Kenma no replicó, porque podía manejar perfectamente el aparato con una sola mano, pero sí se puso nervioso por estar en público y porque había algunas personas por la calle, aunque no demasiado cerca de ellos.

—¿Mañana te levantarás a ayudarme con la cocina? —preguntó Kuroo con normalidad.

—Sí. Puedo ayudar con el arroz —respondió él, intentando no estar tan nervioso.

—Tampoco es que necesite que me ayudes demasiado, y sé que lo haces para escaquearte la práctica —le regañó Kuroo, aunque con tono divertido. Kenma desvió la mirada—. Pero sí, puedes poner a hervir el arroz y lavar unas verduras. Kai ayudará también, él igual sabe cocinar. Más o menos.

—No suenas demasiado convencido —comentó él, un poco curioso.

—Es que sabe, pero ayudando. Puede hacer las cosas si le digo lo que debe hacer, pero no por sí solo ni sabe recetas —explicó Kuroo, y la sonrisa que siguió a aquello le hizo prepararse para la broma—. Aunque la vez que me ayudó en casa de Yaku al menos no se quemó con aceite.

Kenma pellizcó instantáneamente la mano de Kuroo que tenía sujeta.

—Nunca dijiste que no debía dejar caer las patatas desde tan alto. O que debía escurrirles bien el agua.

Y él había terminado con una mano con quemaduras por salpicaduras de aceite hirviendo gracias a ello. Si no tenía cicatrices era sólo gracias a los rápidos cuidados de la madre de Kuroo y las curaciones posteriores. Kuroo ignoró el pellizco y el estar en la calle y alzó sus manos tomadas para besarle el dorso suavemente. El mismo lugar donde deberían estar las cicatrices.

—Y por eso es mejor que tú seas quien prepare el arroz y yo todo lo frito. Y lo que deba cortarse —agregó finalmente.

Sí, también se había ganado un corte intentando aprender a cocinar junto a él. Kenma desvió el rostro en un gesto airado.

—Mejor apresúrate, debes comprarme los parches. Pediré los más caros —advirtió.

Kuroo se limitó a reír. Ni siquiera cuando entraron al konbini soltó su mano, y aunque tuvo que hacerlo a la hora de pagar, volvió a tomársela en cuanto salieron, él cargando con todas las bolsas y Kenma con un GariGari-kun en su mano libre.

—Lo mejor será que te bañes con ese parche puesto y que no lo cambies hasta después, en privado, para que nadie vea. Ya todos se creyeron la mentira del resentimiento muscular —comentó Kuroo.

Kenma mordió su paleta de helado y masticó el hielo sabor soda para poder tragarlo.

—Tampoco es del todo mentira, porque sí está resentido —le recriminó Kenma.

—Eso creo…mejor llévate el celular y me envías una foto antes de volver a cubrirlo. Quiero ver qué cosa tan terrible hice ahí —pidió Kuroo, aparentemente divertido.

—Están tus dientes marcados —replicó, algo exasperado—, sí que es bastante terrible.

—Eso o tu piel es demasiado fácil de marcar. Eres pálido después de todo —meditó Kuroo.

Él resopló.

—Te enviaré la foto y tendrás que agregar jamón a mi omurice de la cena de mañana.

—Prometido —accedió enseguida Kuroo.

Kenma resopló una vez más y volvió a morder su paleta de hielo, apresurándose un poco en comerla para que los demás no se quejaran. La mayoría había pedido bebidas para acompañar la cena o algunas frituras y dulces mínimos ante las negativas de Kuroo de comprar cosas demasiado poco saludables, y seguramente encontrarían injusto que él llegara comiendo helado, más si también traía sólo para él tarta de postre. Él mismo lo encontraría injusto si estuviese en el lugar de ellos, pero no diría nada si salía ganando y se lo había ganado yendo a comprar.

La calle estaba menos concurrida, más cerca de la escuela. Muchos clubes, sobre todo deportivos, tenían prácticas incluso en vacaciones pero a esas horas todos se habían ido y ellos eran los únicos que se encontraban concentrados ahí. Estaban a punto de llegar a la reja de la entrada cuando Kuroo soltó su mano para posarla en su nuca. Kenma ni siquiera alcanzó a sorprenderse porque en un segundo estaba siendo besado y acorralado contra el muro que rodeaba la escuela.

Podría haberse quejado, pero no lo hizo. No quiso hacerlo. Tenía los labios y boca algo fríos y el contraste con la calidez de Kuroo hacía que ardieran un poco, pero no era desagradable. Kenma correspondió al beso sin dejar que Kuroo lo profundizara demasiado porque seguían en la calle, pero para él fue suficiente; poco a poco la carga de afecto de Kuroo se llenaba.

Sintió algo frío en sus dedos y en su mano y ni aun así se animó a apartarse. No cuando Kuroo frotaba suavemente tras su oreja con un par de dedos, haciéndole ahogar suspiros. Estaba a punto de rendirse y separar los labios para dejar que Kuroo continuara cuando el sonido de una tos llamó su atención e hizo que ambos se apartaran.

—Ahora entiendo por qué estaban tardando. Deberían tener más cuidado.

Era Yaku. Kenma se calmó un poco, porque Yaku sabía sobre ellos, pero eso no impidió que se sonrojara y ni que se sintiera muy avergonzado. Era primera vez que alguien les veía y él se ocupó de lamer el helado derretido en su mano para tener una excusa y no mirar el rostro del Libero.

—No tardamos tanto. Y me asustaste, debiste esperar en silencio hasta que termináramos —le recriminó Kuroo.

Kenma vio de reojo cómo Yaku arqueaba una ceja entre incrédulo y divertido.

—No lucía como si fueran a terminar pronto. Y deberían agradecer que me ofreciera a buscarles cuando Lev trató de hacerlo.

Kenma sí que lo agradecía. Ese día había tenido más miradas indiscretas de Lev sobre sí y no quería sumarle a esas otras más si el medio ruso descubría su relación con Kuroo. Y tampoco las del resto, porque de seguro Lev lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos.

—Bien, bien…gracias, Yaku-sama —dijo Kuroo, fingiendo un agradecimiento exagerado al acompañar las palabras con una leve reverencia—. Ahora podemos entrar. Y ten, tu bebida.

Kenma dejó de limpiarse y siguió a los otros dos al interior de la escuela, viendo cómo Kuroo le entregaba a Yaku una gran botella de matcha. Ambos iban un poco más adelante, conversando sobre sus propias cosas, y Kenma les siguió al comedor aún avergonzado por haber sido descubiertos. Tendrían que tener más cuidado.

En cuanto llegaron Kenma pasó a la cocina para lavarse las manos y lavar el palito de helado que le había tocado premiado antes de guardárselo. Todos ya estaban sentados bastante cerca, algunos incluso comiendo y bebiendo de las bebidas que había traído Kuroo, y él se sentó instintivamente en la silla libre junto a su amigo, donde también estaba su propia caja de obento.

Incluso estando junto a él no pudieron hablar demasiado, no con todos presentes, y Kenma se dedicó a jugar en el celular mientras cenaban. También comió su tarta de manzana en silencio, dirigiendo miradas feas a todos los que parecían tener ganas de pedirle un poco e ignorando las réplicas sobre lo injusto que era aquello.

Le hubiese gustado tener un momento para hablar con Kuroo, pero después de comer y de ordenar todos se prepararon para los turnos en las duchas y cuando los de tercero terminaron a los de segundo les tocó entrar. Kenma sintió su cuerpo relajarse con el agua caliente y no se cambió el parche hasta estar solo en el baño luego de que Tora y Fukunaga se fueran a la habitación, recordando tomar la fotografía y enviársela a Kuroo. Los nuevos parches también eran térmicos y el que se puso cubrió perfectamente la marca, que seguía tan amoratada como esa mañana pero dolía menos.

En cuanto estuvo en la habitación de los de segundos notó que el lugar se sentía un poco vacío. Normalmente todos ocupaban la misma habitación cuando se concentraban, pero esa vez habían decidido separarlos por año y a partir del día siguiente tendría que compartir habitación con los de segundo de Fukurodani. Aquello le provocaba sentimientos encontrados; no tendría que soportar a Bokuto en la misma habitación, pero este estaría con Kuroo y aquello sólo serviría para que lo acaparara más.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello y luego de secarse un poco el cabello se metió en el futón con su 3DS entre las manos para jugar al MonHun en paz, ignorando la plática de Tora. A los pocos minutos su celular sonó brevemente y él lo tomó para leer el mensaje. Era Kuroo.

_¿Ups? La próxima vez tendré cuidado. De hacerlo en un lugar menos visible, por supuesto. Paso por ti mañana para ir a preparar el desayuno, así que suelta esa consola y ve a dormir_.

El mensaje terminaba con un emoji que soplaba un corazón. Kenma no supo si exasperarse por la amenaza velada de futuras marcas o por el regaño, pero decidió no responder y volver a su juego, dispuesto a llevarle la contraria.

* * *

  
Cuando la humedad y calidez tocaron sus labios Kenma, aún medio dormido, sólo pudo abrir un poco la boca para suspirar. Un error, porque al segundo siguiente su boca estaba siendo asaltada de un modo bastante apasionado. Cuando logró abrir los ojos miró ansiosamente alrededor, aliviado de ver los otros dos futones ya acomodados en un rincón y la puerta cerrada, y se dejó llevar. Permitió, ligeramente incómodo, que Kuroo recorriera su boca y que jugara con sus labios un poco más antes de apartarle suavemente al empujarle con las manos por los hombros.

—No me he lavado los dientes, Kuro… —replicó, un poco avergonzado.

Kuroo, aún a gatas sobre él, sonrió ladinamente.

—No importa, lo hiciste anoche y tu aliento sigue algo mentolado. Pero sí, deberías asearte…si tan sólo yo quisiera dejarte ir… —murmuró Kuroo.

Kenma hizo una ligera mueca y Kuroo rió entre dientes antes de darle un último beso y apartarse de encima.

—¿Los demás se levantaron ya? —preguntó él al ver al mayor ya vestido con la ropa de deportes, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado.

Tenía sueño y los ojos le pesaban un poco. No había sido buena idea quedarse despierto hasta pasadas las tres de la madrugada, pero las quest no se completaban solas.

—La mayoría. Envié a Yamamoto a ayudar a Yaku con Inuoka y Lev —respondió Kuroo, divertido.

Kuroo le quitó la parte superior del futón y comenzó a doblarla. Kenma se arrastró fuera de la colcha para también comenzar a doblarla, aunque con pereza.

—Entonces supongo que deberé apresurarme… —murmuró Kenma, sin muchas ganas.

—Supones bien; terminamos aquí y yo iré a la cocina. Te estaré esperando allá, señor encargado del arroz —le molestó Kuroo.

Kenma frunció ligeramente los labios, pero no replicó. Como había dicho, Kuroo se despidió de él con un último beso robado y Kenma se fue al baño del cuarto piso con su bolso de útiles de aseo para poder asearse correctamente y hacer sus necesidades. Luego de comprobar que el parche siguiera firme en su cuello volvió a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa y tomó su celular antes de bajar a la cafetería del primer piso.

Había varios más allí y Kuroo estaba junto a Kai en la cocina, ya ocupándose de las cosas. Él respondió a los saludos de modo general y se unió a ellos.

—Ah, Kenma, por favor llena la olla de la arrocera al máximo y lava bien el arroz. Luego llenas con agua también hasta la marca más alta —indicó Kuroo.

Kenma asintió e hizo lo que le pedían. Lavar el arroz era tedioso, porque el agua seguía saliendo con almidón una y otra vez, pero luego de un rato consiguió que esta saliera mucho más limpia y llenó la olla con agua antes de devolverla al interior de la arrocera eléctrica, dejando que se programara sola. Kai estaba cortando algunas cosas y Kuroo removía el interior de una olla que olía a miso mientras miraba el horno eléctrico de vez en cuando.

Al no ser necesario se apoyó contra la pared de la cocina, algo arrinconado, y comenzó a revisar su celular. Tenía un mensaje de Shōyō mostrándole una foto algo borrosa donde él pudo distinguir su rostro y el de su hermana pequeña, Natsu. La reconocía porque ya la había visto en fotografías anteriores. En esta Shōyō le señalaba en la televisión un partido de vóleibol y su hermanita se había cruzado en la fotografía. Debajo estaba escrito, con muchos signos de exclamación, que el Setter de uno de los dos equipos era "_increíble y tranquilo, igual que tú_". Kenma se sintió un poco avergonzado por el halago.

Mientras aún miraba la fotografía notó por el rabillo del ojo que Kuroo estaba a su lado y que inclinaba la cabeza bastante cerca, intentando mirar también.

—Oh…si el enano no fuera de primero, creería que es su hija. ¿Tiene un clon? —preguntó Kuroo con curiosidad.

—Es su hermana menor, Natsu —aclaró él, presionando la pantalla con los dedos para comenzar a responder al mensaje—. Estaba viendo un partido mientras desayunaba y me envió la fotografía.

Kuroo resopló, apartándose un poco para volver a revisar lo que estaba cocinando.

—Sé de qué partido habla. Quería ver esa competencia pero al menos sé que la hermana de Yamamoto grabará ese y todos los juegos de la semana y que luego nos dará copias —le comentó Kuroo—. Los verás conmigo la otra semana, después de las practicas.

Esta vez fue su turno de resoplar. Nuevamente sus vacaciones de otoño serían robadas por el vóleibol. Al menos ahora el pensar en pasar esas tardes con Kuroo le atraía de un modo distinto.

—Kuroo, esto ya está listo —avisó Kai.

Kuroo volvió su atención a lo que preparaban y Kenma, al no tener algo más que hacer, terminó de responder a Shōyō y se fue al comedor a jugar con el celular. La arrocera se apagaría sola y él no tenía especial interés en ayudar en algo más.

Rato después otros miembros del equipo ayudaron a servir y repartir la comida y Kenma prestó un poco de atención a las reacciones de los demás al probarla. Él también la probó, sabiendo de antemano que estaría buena.

—Oh, para ser pescado sabe bastante decente —comentó Yaku, probando después el resto de platillos.

—La verdad es que no pensé que cocinara tan bien, Kuroo-senpai —admitió Lev, con las mejillas bastante llenas de comida.

—Tampoco se acostumbren, sólo fue por esta emergencia. No es que me guste especialmente cocinar —aclaró Kuroo, dedicándose a desmenuzar su pescado con los palillos antes de comerー. Ya mañana las chicas de Fukurodani se encargarán de la comida.

—Y si no le gusta, ¿por qué aprendió? —cuestionó Inuoka con curiosidad.

Kenma alzó la cabeza incluso antes de que Kuroo le señalara con el pulgar.

—Era eso o que nos muriéramos de hambre. Nos gastamos el dinero de la comida una vez y nuestros padres no iban a estar en todo el fin de semana, así que tuve que improvisar. Y me acostumbré a hacerlo cada vez que nos quedamos solos —les contó Kuroo con despreocupación.

—Oh, cierto, ustedes son amigos de infancia, ¿no? —preguntó Tora.

Kenma asintió con la cabeza.

—Somos vecinos también. Es normal que vayamos a casa del otro, y solemos comer juntos.

Por un momento Kenma se sintió observado y miró a su alrededor mientras los demás seguían hablando. Luego de un rato se topó con los ojos de Lev, mirándole fijamente de un modo que le hizo fruncir el ceño y sentirse incómodo. Decidió ignorarlo y volvió a centrarse en su comida y en su celular.

A pesar de ello, no pudo quitarse la molesta sensación ni siquiera después de comenzado el entrenamiento.

* * *

  
A la hora de almuerzo Kenma había vuelto a ser el encargado de preparar el arroz y sólo por hacer aquello se había salvado de casi una hora de entrenamiento. Hacerlo apenas le había tomado cinco minutos y se la pasó el resto del tiempo jugando con la consola y robando bocados de lo que Kuroo preparaba.

En la práctica de la tarde se sintió un poco menos cansado que el día anterior y ya no temía que los brazos se le desprendieran. Ese día le tocó hacer menos colocaciones, pero en las recepciones había terminado cayendo un poco mal y tenía algunos moretones en un brazo y una rodilla. Al menos no dolían demasiado y la práctica terminó pronto para ellos, que debían ir a ocuparse de la cena.

Como preparar tantos omurice era más trabajoso Shibayama se unió también a ellos ya que Yaku debía vigilar que el resto cumpliera con el entrenamiento. A pesar de ello fue Kenma quien siguió ocupándose de preparar esta vez dos arroceras llenas. De nuevo lo hizo rápido y se desentendió de la cocina para ir a jugar con la consola al comedor, sentado en una mesa cercana a la ventanilla de la cocina porque tenía hambre y esperaba poder adjudicarse el primer plato.

Pasó cerca de media hora en la que logró avanzar un par de quest y conseguir una mejor arma para su personaje, y estaba a punto de conseguir una parte para la armadura cuando voces acercándose le distrajeron. O una voz en particular, bastante estruendosa.

—¡Heeeey, Kuroo!

Kenma frunció un poco el ceño al ver perfectamente desde donde estaba a algunos miembros de Fukurodani entrando a la cocina, liderados por su capitán.

—Oh, Kozume, ¿dónde está Kuroo? —cuestionó Bokuto, aparentemente hiperactivo como siempre.

Él ni siquiera alcanzó a contestar; Kuroo deslizó la ventanilla que daba a la cocina para abrirla y sacó medio cuerpo afuera, sonriente.

—Eh, Bo, llegaron temprano. Creo que será un problema —comentó Kuroo.

—¡Kuroo! ¿En serio estás cocinando tú? ¿Qué hay de comer? Tengo hambre —se lamentó Bokuto.

Kenma vio cómo Bokuto se acercaba a la ventanilla para intentar husmear el interior de la cocina. Los demás le siguieron hablando bastante animados, a excepción de Akaashi que se mantuvo un poco más apartado del resto y le saludó con un gesto de cabeza al pasar a su lado. Kenma devolvió el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza; Akaashi, al menos fuera de los juegos, le agradaba bastante.

—El menú de la cena era omurice, pero ahora que somos tantos…creo que necesitaremos ayuda para mantenerlo —comentó Kuroo.

—Oh, ¿es con carne? ¡Yo puedo ayudar! —se ofreció Bokuto.

Kenma arqueó una ceja, expresando tanta incredulidad como la que ahora había en el rostro de Kuroo mezclada con diversión.

—Vamos, Bo…

—Por favor desiste, Bokuto-san. No es nuestra escuela y si quemas la cocina, o la comida, será un desastre —pidió Akaashi.

—¡Confía un poco más en mí, Akaashi! —replicó Bokuto.

Los de Fukurodani rieron. Kuroo también lo hizo y Kenma notó que no encajaba en la situación, pero tampoco quería irse.

—Aunque es cierto que ayuda de verdad nos serviría mucho. Y Bokuto, por mientras ve a sentarte y espera a que la cena esté lista —ordenó Kuroo, con tono divertido.

—¡Pero en serio puedo ayudar! —volvió a replicar Bokuto.

—Bokuto-san, por favor haz caso —pidió Akaashi antes de mirar a Kuroo—. Kuroo-san, ¿le parece que vaya a buscar a Shirofuku-san y Suzumeda-san? Ellas mencionaron en el bus que querían ayudar para no causarles problemas por haber llegado antes.

—Oh, claro, ellas serían de mucha ayuda. Te lo encargo, Akaashi —respondió Kuroo.

Kenma dejó de prestarles atención cuando Akaashi salió. De reojo pudo ver que los demás de tercero se llevaban a un enfurruñado Bokuto a una de las mesas y también escuchó la voz de Shibayama llamando a Kuroo, por lo que volvió a concentrarse en su consola y en terminar la quest que había dejado a medias.

A los pocos minutos volvió Akaashi con las mánagers de Fukurodani y todo a su alrededor pareció agilizarse. Poco a poco los demás miembros de Fukurodani y Nekoma también comenzaron a llegar, pero él no se despegó de su consola.

Sin embargo, después de un rato escuchó algunas exclamaciones sorprendidas desde la ventanilla y también su nombre ser pronunciado, por lo que alzó la vista un instante. Era Kuroo, llamándole y haciéndole gestos. Kenma pausó el juego y se guardó la consola en un bolsillo antes de levantarse para ir donde Kuroo, intentando ignorar el que hubiese una pequeña multitud ahí.

Cuando llegó junto a ellos entendió el porqué de la curiosidad. Había un omurice bastante grande ya emplatado y lo que llamaba la atención era el dibujo con kétchup que tenía encima; la cabeza de un gato y un noventa y dos. Kenma se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero el gesto le conmovió bastante a pesar de que intentó ocultarlo. Había más omurice listos, pero los demás no tenían dibujos y Kenma, sabiendo las pocas habilidades artísticas de Kuroo, comprendió que realmente se había esforzado.

Quizá era vergonzoso que los demás vieran aquello, pero de todos modos intentó dejarlo de lado por un momento y sonreír. Realmente lo intentó. Pero a mitad de ello un peso en su espalda y una mano pasando junto a su cabeza le distrajeron.

—¡Me pido el más grande! —exclamó Bokuto.

Fue tan rápido que Kenma ni siquiera fue capaz de decir nada. Nadie fue capaz de hacerlo y Bokuto, con los palillos que tenía en la mano, arrancó la tortilla que envolvía el arroz y se la llevó a la boca para comerla de una sola vez.

Kenma vio la montaña de arroz rojizo en el plato y por un segundo creyó escuchar un chasquido en su cabeza.

ーBokuto-san… ーmurmuró Akaashi con tono severo.

ー¿Qué ocurre, Akaashi? Y, ¡realmente está bueno, Kuroo! ーfelicitó Bokuto.

Kenma sentía su cabeza en blanco. Pudo ver en la expresión de Kuroo que no era el único y repentinamente algo que se había liberado con el chasquido anterior ahora explotó. Se movió bruscamente, sacudiéndose a Bokuto de encima con aquello, y tomó una de las otras bandejas sin prestar atención a la preocupación que ahora se reflejaba en el rostro de Kuroo.

—¿Uh? ¿También tienes hambre, Kozume? —preguntó Bokuto.

Kenma no se dignó a responder, simplemente le dedicó la peor mueca de enfado que pudo formar y se alejó de todos hasta la mesa más apartada.

—Bokuto-san, te has pasado —escuchó decir a Akaashi.

Pero estaba furioso, muchísimo. Tanto que sentía el rostro arder y sus dedos sujetaron los palillos de modo inseguro, tembloroso. También comenzaban a dolerle los labios de tanto apretarlos. Los soltó para poder comer el primer bocado y aunque sabía bien le costó tragarlo. El hambre se había esfumado.

Si se forzó a comer fue sólo para poder irse de allí pronto. Cuando él terminó algunos recién se estaban sentando. Dejó la bandeja en la ventanilla sin siquiera mirar a Kuroo, que aún estaba dentro de la cocina, y salió del comedor sin hacer caso a las miradas de disculpa de Akaashi o a las preocupadas de Yaku.

Cuando llegó a la habitación también supo que no quería hablar con nadie. Las ganas de huir de todo y no enfrentar aquel enfado volvieron a surgir desde el lugar en su interior donde las había arrinconado. Y ganaron.

Pasó por alto la jerarquía de edades y aprovechando que todos continuaban cenando fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida y luego de vestirse tendió su futón y se escondió bajo las mantas, tapado hasta la cabeza. Intentó jugar con la consola, pero no resultó bien y acabó frustrándose más. Una voz en su cabeza reiteraba que sólo era comida, que no debía hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero su lado menos racional, más egoísta y sentimental, le llevaba a querer gritar. A gritarle a Bokuto específicamente, o a estamparle un balón en la cara.

Un rato después, con la cabeza un poco más fría, se cuestionó por qué Kuroo no habría dicho nada. Tampoco le había seguido y una rápida mirada a su celular le dejó ver que no tenía ningún mensaje tampoco.

Minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió y él, un poco esperanzado, creyó que se trataría de Kuroo, pero prefirió no moverse ni destaparse.

ー¿Kozume-san? ¿Estás dormido?

No era Kuroo; por la voz pudo deducir que era Akaashi y él no respondió. Hubo silencio algunos minutos y después escuchó unos pasos seguidos de más. Hubo voces también, pero rápidamente se transformaron en murmullos, seguramente intentando ser considerados con él.

Kenma permaneció despierto bajo las mantas, jugando con su celular silenciado, hasta que luego de media hora quedó solo nuevamente. Tenía sueño, pero trató de esperar un poco más.

A pesar de ello sólo llegó un mensaje de buenas noches de Shōyō y el sopor terminó ganándole. Kenma ya no estaba furioso y cuando se quedó dormido lo hizo con el celular en la mano, un nudo en la garganta y una molesta sensación de vacío en el pecho. 


	12. Disculpas, encuentros y una solicitud

Cuando Kenma abrió los ojos todo estaba a oscuras. Tardó un momento en notar que tenía la cabeza cubierta con el edredón y cuando lo quitó para su sorpresa el salón estaba casi igual de oscuro, con las cortinas cerradas y un pequeño coro de ronquidos. Ya no eran sólo los tres de Nekoma, había otro puñado de futones más repartidos de modo ordenado.

Luego de mirar un poco alrededor reconoció el rostro de Akaashi en el futón a su lado derecho, donde la noche anterior no había ninguno. Pensar en él le hizo pensar también en Fukurodani y recordar lo que había ocurrido en la cena. Akaashi había ido a buscarle después, él no sabía para qué, pero, al igual que no había querido hablar la noche anterior, en ese momento tampoco quiso hacerlo.

Después de revisar la hora en su celular, siendo una media hora más temprano de lo que todos solían despertar, decidió levantarse y luego de ordenar su futón tomó su ropa y útiles de aseo en silencio para ir al baño. No se encontró con nadie en el camino ni en el baño y lo agradeció. Mientras se aseaba pensó en que no quería terminar en la cafetería desayunando con todos, no cuando iba a tener que ver a Bokuto y a Kuroo ahí, y decidió que lo mejor sería ir a comprar algo de comer al konbini.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió a la habitación a dejar sus cosas y a buscar su billetera se encontró con Akaashi despierto, ya vestido y terminando de ordenar su propio futón. Kenma no pudo huir antes de que el otro le viera.

—Ah, Kozume-san; buenos días —dijo educadamente Akaashi, en voz baja. Kenma se incomodó debido a la formalidad—. ¿Tienes un momento para hablar?

Quiso negarse, pero la expresión de Akaashi no dejaba lugar a ello a pesar de ser aparentemente tranquila.

—La verdad es que iba a ir a comprar ahora... —intentó huir él, desviando la mirada con nerviosismo.

—Ah, si me esperas cinco minutos puedo acompañarte y así hablamos en el camino. También debo comprar unas cosas y de ese modo nadie molestará —pidió nuevamente Akaashi.

Parecía decidido a hablar con él y Kenma terminó por suspirar con resignación. Akaashi no le caía mal, no ir solo a comprar era mucho mejor y quizá hablar con él le sirviera para sentirse un poco menos mal, para distraerse. Además, Akaashi no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido como para que Kenma fuera descortés con él.

—Está bien. Estaré en la entrada del primer piso —accedió finalmente.

Akaashi pareció conforme y tomó algunas cosas antes de salir del salón. Kenma tomó su billetera, se puso la chaqueta del uniforme de deportes y con las zapatillas de interiores calzadas bajó al recibidor para ponerse unas normales.

Se dedicó a jugar en el celular un tiempo pero Akaashi no le hizo esperar demasiado, también vestido con el uniforme de deportes, y luego de que se cambiara las zapatillas ambos salieron en silencio. El sol ya estaba bastante alto, pero realmente no calentaba mucho y había una ligera brisa. Kenma se guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para evitar que se le enfriaran demasiado.

—Kozume-san —le llamó Akaashi.

Kenma arrugó un poco la nariz sin poder evitarlo.

—Kenma está bien, tenemos la misma edad.

Akaashi sonrió ligeramente.

—Entonces, Kenma-san —se corrigió Akaashi—, siento lo que ocurrió ayer.

Kenma disminuyó un poco la velocidad de sus pasos y se encogió de hombros, algo incómodo.

—No fue culpa tuya.

—No, pero sí de nuestro capitán. Y...era algo especial, ¿no? —cuestionó. Kenma tuvo que asentir—. Sé que debes saberlo ya, pero Bokuto-san es bastante impulsivo y no siempre piensa bien antes de hacer algo. Realmente no lo hizo con mala intención.

Él frunció los labios.

—Lo sé.

—¿Estás muy molesto? —volvió a cuestionar Akaashi.

Esta vez Kenma tuvo que hacer una pausa antes de responder.

—Sé que no debería estarlo, pero...sí. Supongo que lo estoy.

—Kuroo-san parecía bastante preocupado —comentó Akaashi.

Kenma frunció un poco más los labios.

—No lo suficiente para intentar hablar conmigo, al parecer.

Sí, era egoísta e injusto. Kuroo no tenía culpa de nada en aquello y, aunque Kenma lo sabía, había esperado su consuelo. Que le siguiera después del incidente, que le fuera a buscar más tarde o que siquiera le enviara un mensaje. Que se lamentara junto a él, que calmara su enfado y que buscara algún modo de contentarle. Era definitivamente egoísta e injusto, pero él llevaba años acostumbrado a ello y que Kuroo no lo hiciera casi rompía con el equilibrio, con una especie de tradición.

—Ah, bueno... —Akaashi se aclaró la voz y Kenma volvió a prestarle atención—. La verdad es que él quería ir luego de cenar, pero yo le pedí que me dejara hablarte primero e intentar disculparme por Bokuto-san, pero anoche estabas dormido.

Aquello le hizo tragarse sus réplicas internas. Él había fingido dormir para huir, era su culpa de cierto modo. Se sintió un poco exasperado consigo mismo, pero lo dejó fluir y pensó más en la situación en sí.

—Pero de todos modos tú no tienes que disculparte —aclaró Kenma.

—Es casi una costumbre —admitió Akaashi con un poco de resignación. Kenma sintió algo de lástima por su situación—. Pero igualmente Bokuto-san se disculpará apropiadamente más tarde, sólo...quería ver si tú estarías dispuesto a aceptar sus disculpas, y que no te incomodara demasiado al encararte con su modo ruidoso de ser. Además, seguro se deprimiría un poco si llega a disculparse y tú pasas de él, con todo lo que Kuroo-san lo regañó ayer.

A Kenma le costó imaginarse a Kuroo lo suficientemente irritado como para regañar a Bokuto, con quien no hacía más que hacer el idiota la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero después de todo Kuroo se había esforzado preparándole el omurice personalizado y si alguien debía molestarse con lo ocurrido era él. Y aunque el mismo Kenma tenía derecho a enfadarse por ser privado de su recompensa, quizá no debía haberlo hecho a tal extremo. Todos le habían visto reaccionar mal y huir de ese modo, incluso los demás miembros de Fukurodani. Por un momento se sintió un poco avergonzado.

—Si realmente lo siente...—murmuró, desviando la mirada.

—Oh, lo hace —afirmó Akaashi—. Cuando Kuroo-san le dijo que se había comido tu premio por sacar noventa y dos puntos en un examen de matemáticas realmente te admiró y se sintió mal.

A pesar de que ese no había sido el motivo de que le molestara el que Bokuto se comiera su omurice, agradeció que Kuroo no ventilara lo demás en medio de su enfado. Si ya estaba algo avergonzado por la escenita que había dado, lo hubiese estado mucho más si los demás supieran que el regalo era en parte también influenciado por otro tipo de sentimientos y para contentarle por una situación más íntima.

Kenma vio el konbini a unos cuantos metros y exhaló.

—Entonces supongo que puedo aceptar sus disculpas.

Akaashi sonrió un poco.

—Gracias. Por librarnos de un Bokuto-san deprimido, sobre todo.

Él lo había visto alguna vez así y si sólo debía fingir perdonarle para evitar una situación incómoda en la concentración, lo haría. Recién estaban a miércoles y quedaban varios días como para tener que soportar el entrenamiento y además un mal ambiente.

—Pero será hasta después del primer bloque de entrenamiento. Quiero desayunar tranquilo y hablar primero con Kuroo —agregó.

—Ah, claro; yo le diré. Y me aseguraré de que no te moleste demasiado durante los entrenamientos, y que te compense el mal rato de algún modo, Kenma-san —prometió Akaashi.

No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado.

—Tarta de manzana. Y sólo Kenma está bien —dijo finalmente, sonriendo un poco.

También vio a Akaashi sonreír más antes de entrar al konbini y Kenma pensó que definitivamente, al menos afuera de la cancha, Akaashi realmente le caía bien.

* * *

Luego de comprar, él y Akaashi habían regresado a la escuela en un silencio cómodo. Kenma finalmente había decidido comer solo en la banca donde solía almorzar con Kuroo. También le había pedido a Akaashi que le pasara a Kuroo el mensaje de que estaría ahí esperándole, por lo que no le extrañó que a mitad de su improvisado desayuno consistente en pan de melón, onigiris y ocha Kuroo llegara a paso casi de trote.

Kenma le miró de reojo y tomó una de las bolas de arroz que había aún en la bolsa, extendiéndosela.

—Es de atún y mayonesa.

Kuroo parecía ligeramente descolocado, pero se terminó de acercar, tomó el onigiri y comenzó a abrirlo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Akaashi me dijo que no estabas molesto. No tanto —comentó Kuroo antes de morder el onigiri.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No contigo, al menos —murmuró Kenma, haciendo una pausa antes de sincerarse—. Gracias por haberte esforzado tanto preparando el omurice, y siento haber hecho esa pequeña escena.

Había ensayado en su mente lo que iba a decir, pero verbalizarlo de todos modos le hizo sentir inseguro y vulnerable. Kuroo pareció un poco sorprendido y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No tienes que disculparte, Kenma. Que te molestaras fue normal. Yo lamento no haber detenido a Bokuto, es que él...no piensa demasiado antes de hacer las cosas —comentó, resoplando con resignación, y luego agregó—, pero lo regañé y se disculpará, entendió que hizo mal.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, Akaashi me lo dijo.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio y Kenma se terminó su pan de melón mientras Kuroo hacía lo mismo con el onigiri. También le compartió de su botella de ocha, aunque se avergonzó un poco al beber después de que Kuroo lo hiciera por la idea de un beso indirecto. Intentó apartarla de su cabeza antes de que sus mejillas se pusieran algo rojas.

—Lo haré de nuevo —dijo repentinamente Kuroo.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó Kenma, confundido.

—El omurice —aclaró Kuroo—, aunque no creo que estos días. Pero lo haré de nuevo, más grande y con más ingredientes y un mejor dibujo. Quizá la próxima semana.

Él se sintió un poco avergonzado y conmovido al mismo tiempo.

—No es necesario, pero gracias.

—Claro que es necesario —replicó Kuroo, sonriéndole un poco y mirándole de reojo—. Era un premio y tienes que recibirlo. Y yo realmente quiero un beso de agradecimiento también.

Kenma parpadeó un par de veces y luego exhaló. Sabía que Kuroo lo decía en serio, pero también lo había utilizado para bromear y porque estaba un poco nervioso. Kuroo siempre bromeaba cuando estaba nervioso. Él no entendió por qué lo estaría y, luego de unos segundos y de mirar alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie más, se inclinó hacia Kuroo y le besó apenas un momento la comisura de los labios.

—Gracias por haberte esforzado —agregó en un murmullo.

Kuroo pareció algo ido antes de exhalar también.

—Si tan sólo no tuviésemos entrenamiento en unos minutos... —masculló Kuroo con expresión exasperada—. Hey, ¿iremos nuevamente a comprar más tarde? Podemos ir a ese parque que está a unas calles del konbini.

Kenma entendió perfectamente el porqué de la invitación. Él tampoco se sentía cómodo allí, más cuando ahora había más personas y en cualquier momento podían comenzar a pasar por ahí para ir al gimnasio. Y, siendo sincero, también quería besarle mejor y calmar un poco de ese modo el malestar que tenía desde la noche anterior. Tardó un poco, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien —murmuró, desviando la mirada por la ligera vergüenza.

No pudo ver la expresión de Kuroo, pero sintió el modo en que apoyaba el mentón en su cabeza y dejó que tomara su mano, también apretándola un poco.

—Deberíamos ir ya al gimnasio...—murmuró Kuroo luego de unos minutos.

Él dejó de mirar las ramas casi desnudas de los árboles y se separó, pero sin soltar sus manos. Guardó las envolturas de la comida en la bolsa vacía y ambos se pusieron de pie. Para variar Kuroo le quitó la bolsa para llevarla él y en el trayecto la tiró a un basurero. Kenma ya podía ver el gimnasio y escuchó voces y pasos a sus espaldas.

—Eh, Kenma —le llamó Kuroo.

Kenma hizo un ruidito, indicando que le escuchaba, y le miró de reojo. Kuroo sonreía bastante.

—Te quiero.

Estuvo a punto de tropezar con sus propios pies y cuando se estabilizó, seguro de que tenía las mejillas rojas, miró a Kuroo con una ligera mueca. Este, que parecía sonreír más, seguramente contento de la reacción obtenida, le apretó un momento la mano y luego le soltó para adelantarse y abrir las puertas del gimnasio.

A pesar de la vergüenza, Kenma sintió por primera vez la necesidad de responder a aquello correctamente, como había hecho el domingo en la noche, pero un grupo de chicos de Fukurodani pasó a su lado y él acabó reducido al silencio. No era el momento indicado, no cuando había más personas y Kuroo estaba tan ocupado estando a cargo.

Exhaló con un poco de desánimo y sus labios se fruncieron de un modo que acentuaba su mueca. Habría deseado sacar el celular que traía en el bolsillo para poder jugar, pero también llegaron los sensei y a todos los enviaron a ordenar y a hacer calentamientos. Cuando llegó Bokuto, notoriamente impaciente por ir a hablar con él debido a todas las miradas intensas que le mandaba, se sintió un poco incómodo, pero Akaashi mantenía a su capitán a raya y ayudaba en serio, teniéndolo del lado opuesto de la cancha.

Sería el primer día de entrenamiento conjunto, lo que auguraba una serie interminable de partidos en los que él no tendría descanso. Kenma sintió su ánimo disminuir incluso más, pero no había nada que hacer y luego de calentar se preparó para una igual de interminable serie de remates en los que tendría que colocar la pelota para cada uno de los miembros.

* * *

A la hora de almuerzo Kenma fue a la cafetería con los demás de segundo y primero de Nekoma. Kuroo y Kai se habían quedado ocupados junto a Yaku, jugando aún su tres versus tres contra Bokuto, Akaashi y Konoha. A él le había tocado con Tora y Lev y habían podido ganar bastante rápido, por lo que se habían adelantado.

Quizá no era igual que la comida de Kuroo o de su madre, pero las mánagers de Fukurodani cocinaban bien y él comió bastante rápido para después poder sacar su celular y ponerse a jugar. La cafetería comenzó a llenarse de a poco, pero Kenma no prestó demasiada atención y utilizó auriculares para amortiguar el ruido externo con la música del juego.

Sin embargo, no supo después de cuánto tiempo, una mano se apoyó en su cabeza. Él tardó una fracción de segundo en reconocer la calidez de Kuroo y alcanzó a contener el ligero sobresalto. Ni siguiera tuvo que sacarse los auriculares porque Kuroo se los quitó con su otra mano, sonriendo bastante divertido.

—Eh, Kenma; vienen a hablarte.

Kenma miró por sobre su hombro y pudo ver a un Akaashi con expresión de fastidio y a un Bokuto bastante tenso y nervioso. Verlo así le puso a él mismo nervioso, pero se aguantó las ganas de huir sólo porque quería salir pronto de ello.

—Bokuto-san... —murmuró Akaashi.

Bokuto se sobresaltó y miró a Akaashi a su lado, pareciendo hasta atemorizado, antes de volver a mirarle a él con expresión de niño regañado.

—Bueno, verás, Kozume... —Bokuto dudó, pero Akaashi le animó a continuar con una palmadita en la espalda. Bokuto acabó juntando las palmas ruidosamente e inclinándose un poco hacia él—. ¡Realmente lo siento, Kozume! No quería hacerte enfadar, no sabía que era tu plato ni que era algo tan importante. De verdad, lo siento muchísimo y te lo compensaré.

Kenma no supo si era sincero, quizá sí, pero la disculpa parecía también un poco ensayada y con más temor o nerviosismo que pesar en su voz. Aun así, varios les estaban mirando y él comenzaba a sentirse más incómodo por el repentino silencio y la atención extra. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y desvió un poco la mirada.

—Está bien. Ya no estoy molesto —mintió.

De reojo pudo ver que la expresión de Bokuto parecía aliviada y que tomaba una postura más relajada, ya sin esa extraña posición de súplica. Ahora era Kuroo quien le daba palmaditas a Bokuto y Akaashi le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento y una ligera sonrisa que él correspondió casi por reflejo antes de volver a poner una mueca.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Seguro de verdad? ¿Segurísimo? —insistió repentinamente Bokuto.

Él gimió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que aún no se libraba de él. Bokuto parecía inseguro y algo pesimista, como le había visto en algunos juegos, y él sólo quiso poder sacárselo de encima antes de escabullirse lejos de todos a jugar tranquilo.

Entonces sintió algo en su bolsillo y al identificarlo lo sacó, extendiéndoselo a Bokuto con la mano.

—Seguro. Te lo doy, para que veas que no estoy molesto.

Bokuto le miró con curiosidad, abriendo mucho sus intimidantes ojos, y tomó el palito que Kenma le extendía para curiosearlo. Él esperó que eso bastara, pero lo que no esperó fue que Bokuto se conmoviera al extremo de lanzarse a abrazarlo.

—¡Kozume~! —gimoteó Bokuto, estrujándolo demasiado—. ¡Realmente eres un buen chico!

Todo su cuerpo se erizó instantáneamente y Kenma trató de empujarlo, sin mucho éxito. Pero sólo fueron unos segundos de suplicio porque Kuroo se encargó de apartarlo, rodeando el cuello de Bokuto con los brazos en una pequeña llave amistosa. Kenma aprovechó el momento para ponerse de pie y apartarse varios metros, intentando calmarse del sobresalto.

—Eh, deja de hostigar a nuestro Setter, Bo —replicó Kuroo.

—Bokuto-san, por favor, compórtese —pidió Akaashi, algo exasperado.

—Pero, ¡Akaashi! ¡Mira, mira! Kozume es una buena persona —exclamó Bokuto, señalando el palito de helado sin soltarse de la llave de Kuroo.

Kenma exhaló, ya algo más relajado, y miró con un poco de rencor a Bokuto. Sólo era un palito válido por otro GariGari-kun, no era algo por lo que exaltarse tanto, pero Bokuto miraba el pedazo de madera casi como a una reliquia valiosa. Akaashi aún parecía algo exasperado, pero él creyó ver más resignación en sus ojos y una ligera diversión que parecía tratar de ocultar.

—Lo es, pero por lo mismo no debes incomodarlo. Vamos, hay que ir por el almuerzo —le recordó Akaashi.

—¡Oh, cierto! ¡Comida! ¡Gracias, Kozume! —volvió a exclamar Bokuto.

Kuroo le soltó de la llave y Kenma se sintió un poco menos incómodo al verlo alejarse junto a Akaashi. Aún tenía la piel algo erizada, sobre todo en los brazos, y no pudo quitar la mueca de su rostro a pesar de que Kuroo se acercó a él y le desordenó el cabello con una mano.

—No ha salido tan mal. Anda, huye antes de que vuelva, pero debes estar a la hora en el gimnasio o te iré a buscar —le advirtió Kuroo, sonriendo.

Él murmuró un sí desganado y se apartó de Kuroo, a pesar de que quería seguir sintiendo la calidez de su mano, para poder irse rápidamente de la cafetería. Estaba bastante cansado, por lo que subió al cuarto piso, entró a la habitación que compartía con los de segundo y luego de tomar su consola se tiró sobre el montón de futones doblados.

No, no había salido mal, pero tampoco había sido agradable y seguía sintiéndose muy incómodo. Kenma se apresuró a encender la consola y se sumergió en el MonHun para olvidarse de ello.

* * *

Finalmente Kuroo sí había tenido que ir a buscarle para ir a entrenar porque él terminó durmiéndose sobre los futones a mitad de una quest. Pero realmente no había descansado mucho y después de una tarde de partidos y penalizaciones seguía sintiéndose agotado.

Al menos ya habían terminado por ese día y Kenma se encontraba apoyado contra el muro de la escuela, esperando a Kuroo mientras jugaba en su celular. Ir a comprar no le hacía demasiada ilusión aunque el konbini quedara cerca, pero podría tomar un poco la mano de Kuroo y calmarse con ello. Además, aún quería poder besarle después de lo de la mañana y también sentía la necesidad de responder a lo que no había podido.

Cuando escuchó los pasos cerca se sintió un poco animado y guardó el celular en su bolsillo, pero a los pocos segundos notó que eran pasos de más de una persona y varias voces. Su ánimo se desinfló con la misma rapidez con la que Kuroo llegó a su lado, con una ligera mueca en los labios y seguido de más de media docena de personas.

—Lo siento, no me los pude sacar de encima —masculló Kuroo.

—¡Akaashi, rápido! Quiero ir por mi helado.

—Por favor, tranquilízate, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto y Akaashi llegaron casi al momento, pero no eran los únicos. También les seguían Yaku, Tora, Lev, Konoha, Sarukui, Washio y la mánager de cabello rojizo. Kenma recordaba los nombres de todos los miembros de Fukurodani porque los habían estudiado varias veces y también gracias a las concentraciones, pero no conocía realmente a ninguno, sólo un poco a Akaashi y a Bokuto. Y en el caso de Washio hasta le atemorizaba, a pesar de que no lo admitiría en voz alta, así que el viaje a comprar terminó de perder toda gracia para él y realmente le pareció una idea poco agradable.

—¡Kenma-san! ¿Cómo le ha ido con los códigos? ¿Iremos por okonomiyaki pronto? —preguntó Lev, animado como siempre.

Kenma se percató de que había perdido a Kuroo y luego de mirar alrededor notó que Bokuto lo iba medio arrastrando algunos metros más adelante. Los demás pasaron a su lado, hablando de sus propias cosas, y él exhaló resignado y caminó junto a Lev, tras Yaku y Tora.

—Me quedan pocos. Fue bien, pero no sé cuándo tendremos tiempo para ir. Y tampoco será un todo lo que puedan comer —respondió él.

—Uh, qué tacaño —replicó Lev entre risas—. Ah, lo bueno es que sí o sí será después de mi cumpleaños, así que de todos modos tendrá que darme otro regalo.

Kenma parpadeó, un poco confundido por haber olvidado aquello.

—Ah, claro...tu cumpleaños —murmuró él antes de mirarle de reojo—. Y, ¿cuándo era?

—¡El treinta de octubre! —respondió Lev, exclamándolo como si fuera una queja—. Yo le regalé lo del McDonald's, recuerde. También debe regalarme algo.

El viernes, quedaban sólo dos días.

—¿Entonces debo regalarte una cajita feliz también? ¿O una big mac, o un doble cuarto de libra...? —aventuró Kenma, dudando un poco.

Lev puso una pequeña mueca y negó con la cabeza.

—La verdad es que no sé si quiero algo comestible de regalo.

Él intentó pensar algo más, pero no conocía realmente los gustos de Lev y se rindió rápido.

—Yo te dije lo que quería, haz lo mismo. Puede ser un poco más caro, pero no demasiado —advirtió finalmente.

Lev sonrió ampliamente y Kenma se sintió un poco incómodo.

—Está bien; me lo pensaré y ya le pediré algo —aseguró Lev—. Ah, y también está de cumpleaños Inuoka, el domingo.

—¿Hablan de cumpleaños? —interrumpió Yaku, retrasándose para quedar a la altura de ellos—. La verdad es que creo que deberemos posponer las salidas, quizá media o una semana.

Lev replicó audiblemente y cuando Tora se unió a ellos, Kenma se desentendió del tema. No le animaba especialmente el tener que salir con todos; podían caerle más o menos bien, pero seguían siendo multitud y saldrían seguramente a un lugar más lleno de personas, lo que para él sería incómodo.

Kenma suspiró y siguió caminando allí junto a ellos a pesar de no participar de la conversación. El clima comenzaba a ponerse demasiado frío mientras se acercaba la mitad del otoño e incluso el cielo tenía indicios de que pronto podía llover. Al menos no tardaron demasiado y cuando llegaron al konbini adentro hacía más calor.

El joven que atendía no pareció demasiado cómodo con un grupo de adolescentes ruidosos llenando el lugar y Kenma se apartó un poco de ellos para ir a comprar sus propias cosas sin que Kuroo pudiese regañarlo por lo poco saludable. No había tarta, pero tomó algunos panes dulces de manzana y anko, una bolsa grande de pockys y una botella de soda de melón y se dirigió rápidamente a la caja para pagar. Para cuando Kuroo llegó a su lado a mirarle con reproche él ya estaba recibiendo el cambio.

—No puedes comer todo eso hoy —advirtió Kuroo, que traía más cosas y botellas que él, seguramente de encargos.

Kenma asintió.

—Lo sé, no pensaba hacerlo —respondió en un murmullo.

Mientras Kuroo pagaba él no se apartó. Los demás aún recorrían los pasillos y buscaban cosas, por lo que estaban más o menos solos si no contaban al cajero. El ligero roce contra el dorso de su mano no le sorprendió y él dejó de tener la mano empuñada para que los dedos de Kuroo recorrieran su palma, causándole un escalofrío.

—Hey...cuando salgamos de aquí, sígueme la corriente, ¿sí? —cuchicheó Kuroo, ligeramente inclinado hacia él.

Kenma le miró de reojo con curiosidad, pero tuvieron que apartarse cuando Konoha y Lev también llegaron a la caja. El último se ganó algunos regaños de parte de Kuroo por la cantidad de frituras que llevaba y tuvo que dejar la mitad. Kenma, aunque se había alejado un poco de ellos, se aseguró de que Kuroo le viera asentir con la cabeza y su curiosidad aumentó cuando la sonrisa del pelinegro se expandió.

Sin embargo, aún tuvieron que esperar un poco más para que todos terminaran con las compras. Cuando Bokuto tuvo su paleta de helado gratis ya en la mano, sensiblemente más calmado que de costumbre, salieron del konbini y Kenma se sintió algo ansioso al ver que Kuroo se limitaba a hablar con Yaku. Estaba confundido, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que esperar?

Pero dos calles más adelante la voz de Kuroo sonó por sobre las demás.

—Kenma, ¿compraste los parches que necesitabas? —preguntó repentinamente Kuroo.

Él no entendió al comienzo y guardó silencio unos segundos, pero al sentir la mirada intensa de Kuroo sobre él y ver el modo en que negaba casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza Kenma lo entendió.

—Ah...no, lo olvidé —respondió, algo dubitativo.

—Pero, Kenma-san, ¿no los había comprado el lunes? —cuestionó Lev, inmiscuyéndose.

Kuroo frunció el ceño y Kenma se apresuró a responder.

—Sí, pero los que me quedaban se me cayeron anoche en el lavamanos lleno de agua y se estropearon —mintió.

—Uh, eso sí que es mala suerte —comentó Yaku.

Kenma notó que parecía sospechar algo, pero Yaku no dijo nada más.

—Bueno, adelántense y yo acompañaré a Kenma por los parches. No tardamos —dijo rápidamente Kuroo y luego, sonriendo falsamente, le quitó ambas bolsas a Kenma, las juntó a las suyas y se las pasó a Lev—. Sé un buen kohai y lleva esto a la escuela, Yaku sabe de quién es cada cosa.

—¿Ehhh? —se quejó Lev.

Pero no se negó y Kuroo se acercó a Kenma para que fueran, sin embargo apenas alcanzaron a dar unos pasos antes de que otra voz se hiciera escuchar.

—¡Bro, espera! Yo voy contigo también —exclamó Bokuto.

Fue turno de Kenma de fruncir el ceño y no trató de ocultarlo.

—No es necesario, Bo —replicó Kuroo—. En serio. Además, debes tener hambre, ¿no?

—Sí, pero... —intentó insistir Bokuto.

Kenma le miró incluso más feo, aunque Bokuto realmente no parecía notarlo, pero Akaashi intercedió oportunamente.

—Bokuto-san, recuerda que íbamos a volver a practicar remates antes de la cena y si vas no nos dará tiempo.

Por un momento Kenma creyó que Bokuto se fracturaría el cuello de tanto mirar alternadamente entre Akaashi y Kuroo, con una expresión realmente afligida, pero finalmente se quedó mirando a Kuroo con ojos de borrego.

—Brooo...

—Está bien, en serio. Ve a practicar con Akaashi y cuando vuelva los acompañaré. Bloquearé todos tus remates —dijo Kuroo, usando un tono de superioridad.

Eso bastó para que Bokuto le enseñara la lengua, se diera media vuelta y comenzara a empujar a Akaashi por la espalda.

—¡Akaashi, Akaashi! ¡Vamos, hay que apresurarnos! ¡Debemos llegar pronto y practicar muchísimo! ¡Debes darme buenas colocaciones! —exclamó hiperactivamente Bokuto.

—Sí, sí, Bokuto-san —respondió Akaashi con resignación.

Kenma escuchó perfectamente a Kuroo reír entre dientes. Él se limitó a suspirar y a mirar a los demás, que también comenzaban a retomar el camino, y se percató de que dos de ellos les miraban de más. La mirada suspicaz de Yaku no le sorprendió, no cuando el otro sabía sobre ellos, pero la que sí le incomodó fue la mirada breve e intensa que les dirigió Lev antes de irse con los demás.

—Al fin...ven —murmuró Kuroo, indicándole el camino con la cabeza.

Él le siguió, olvidándose de la incomodidad por un momento para dar paso a la curiosidad. Kuroo le guió por el mismo camino hacia el konbini pero, antes de que pasaran junto a él, tomó el desvío de la derecha. Kenma recordó lo que había en aquella dirección antes de comenzar a ver los árboles y juegos para niños del parque y se cohibió un poco.

—Kuro...quizás no sea buena idea —murmuró él en voz baja.

Había alguna que otra persona por los alrededores y, aunque no fueran demasiadas, la idea de ser descubiertos como había ocurrido con Yaku le incomodó. No quería ser visto y mucho menos ser interrumpido, pero Kuroo sonrió y le desordenó un poco el cabello.

—No te preocupes, tengo una idea. Y los niños no están en los juegos a estas horas —comentó Kuroo con despreocupación.

Kenma quiso insistir pero entonces Kuroo tomó su mano con firmeza y el cosquilleo agradable le calló. Seguía incómodo con la posibilidad de ser descubiertos pero realmente quería tener un momento con Kuroo. Quería un abrazo, quizá un beso, y sobre todo sentir su mano y escuchar su voz cerca, con tono suave.

Kuroo siguió caminando y llevándole hasta el parque. Cuando llegaron Kenma comprobó que no había niños y que las farolas apenas alumbraban la mitad del área. Kuroo le siguió halando y cuando llegaron a una especie de iglú de cemento con un par de agujeros él frunció el ceño.

—Ni lo sueñes —advirtió.

—Oh, vamos...es perfecto. Y es bastante grande —insistió Kuroo.

—Es pequeño, y cerrado. Y está lleno de tierra —replicó Kenma.

Kuroo arqueó una ceja.

—Nunca has sido claustrofóbico a menos que haya muchas personas, y ahí sólo estaremos los dos. Además, no está lleno de tierra; está bastante limpio y tiene suelo de cemento en el interior.

Él dudó un momento y miró el interior con aprensión. En realidad no le incomodaban los lugares pequeños, pero era diferente estar en un lugar así de pequeño con Kuroo. Apenas podrían estar arrodillados sin golpearse la cabeza.

—No lo sé... —murmuró finalmente, más por decir algo que por negarse en serio.

—Ahí no nos verán, ¿no? Vamos, yo entro primero —volvió a insistir Kuroo.

Kenma dudó un poco más pero terminó asintiendo. Kuroo sonrió y le dio la espalda para acuclillarse y entrar a la estructura. Kenma aún pudo verle un poco por uno de los agujeros y luego de exhalar también se acuclilló para entrar tras él.

Estaba oscuro, sí, pero entraba algo de luz por los agujeros y tampoco era tan pequeño. Como Kuroo había dicho, no estaba mayormente sucio y aquello hizo disminuir la incomodidad. Lo malo era que con lo grandes que eran ellos tenían que estar bastante cerca.

Kuroo se sentó con las piernas extendidas y tomó una de sus manos para atraerle hacia su cuerpo. Él trató de moverse sin pasar a aplastarle una pierna y con dificultad logró terminar a horcajadas sobre su regazo, con un sonriente Kuroo abrazándole por la cintura.

—No te rías... —gruñó Kenma, poniendo una mueca un tanto enfadada.

Kuroo siguió sonriendo y le atrajo más hacia su cuerpo.

—No me río...no aún. Es que tu cara...ah, olvídalo. Ven aquí —murmuró Kuroo.

Él resopló.

—Ya estoy aquí, no puedo estar más cerca.

—Cierto —afirmó Kuroo, esta vez sí riendo un poco.

Kenma no alcanzó a volver a exhalar y Kuroo le besó, pausada y lentamente. A él le gustaban esos besos porque lograban tranquilizarle y no le incomodaban tanto como los otros, que le hacían sentir presionado a llegar a algo más. Apenas podían verse allí dentro así que él no cerró los ojos y sostuvo la mirada de Kuroo mientras era besado, disfrutando de la calidez de sus ĺabios y de su cuerpo.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse, porque Kenma aún no lograba respirar bien, fue él quien inició el nuevo beso, igual de lento pero más profundo. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Kuroo con comodidad y suspiró cuando las manos del otro comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, colándose entre la sudadera y la camiseta. Por un momento creyó que Kuroo querría más y aquello le preocupó un poco, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Kuroo no buscaba meter las manos completamente bajo su ropa y que sólo hacía aquello para mantenerlas ocupadas.

Hubo más pausas y más besos iniciados por los dos y él sintió el calor agradable expandirse por su cuerpo, tranquilizando una ansiedad que había mantenido reprimida. Recordó sus pensamientos del domingo en la noche sobre Kuroo y al ver sus ojos nuevamente con aquél brillo particular y sentirle sonreír contra sus labios notó otra vez aquella angustia agridulce en el estómago. Sí, realmente le gustaba Kuroo. Y a cada beso notaba también, algo atemorizado, que le gustaba más y más.

* * *

Finalmente habían vuelto bastante justos de tiempo para la cena, con una caja de parches que habían recordado comprar luego de la sesión de besos en el parque. Ambos habían compartido una paleta de helado por el camino para tratar de bajar la leve hinchazón de sus labios, pero Kenma estaba seguro de que al menos Yaku lo había notado porque le había escuchado resoplar con diversión.

Kuroo había tenido que disculparse con Bokuto, mintiendo descaradamente al decir que habían terminado yendo a un konbini más lejano porque en el de ahí no tenían su marca de parches, y se había comprometido a practicar hasta tarde con él al día siguiente. A él no le hizo demasiada gracia saber que no tendrían esa escapada, pero seguía un poco ido por todos los besos y se olvidó de aquello rápidamente, más con el cansancio acumulado que tenía por el entrenamiento.

A la mañana siguiente Kenma tuvo que ser despertado por Akaashi, y aunque fue el último en levantarse y había sido el primero en dormirse seguía con sueño. El sopor se mantuvo durante el desayuno y todo el entrenamiento de la mañana, causándole algunos problemas en los partidos de práctica.

El almuerzo realmente no ayudó demasiado, aunque sí logró tomar una pequeña siesta, y cuando en la tarde tuvieron que hacer partidos rotatorios en los que a él una vez le tocó ser Setter en el mismo equipo de Bokuto y en otra le tocó jugar contra él y Kuroo, su ánimo terminó de disminuir. Acabó realizando las penalizaciones con un mal humor notorio y al finalizar la práctica se acabó una botella de agua completa con ganas de encontrar un rincón tranquilo y dormitar.

Que Kuroo se quedara entrenando hasta más tarde no ayudó a su humor y Kenma abandonó el gimnasio con el celular entre las manos, respondiendo un mensaje de Shōyō en un intento por distraerse. Sin embargo, cuando iba a mitad de camino del edificio principal escuchó pasos apresurados tras él y una voz llamándole.

—¡Kenma-san! —exclamó Lev. Kenma se detuvo y escuchó al medio ruso suspirar en cuanto llegó a su lado—. Qué bien que pude alcanzarle. ¿Va al salón dormitorio o a la cafetería?

La pregunta le extrañó, pero acabó encogiéndose mentalmente de hombros.

—Al dormitorio, a dormir antes de la cena —aclaró, tratando de indirectamente decirle que le dejara solo.

No funcionó. Lev sonrió de ese modo amplio como solía hacer, aunque Kenma pensó notar un leve nerviosismo en su mirada.

—Ah, qué bueno. ¿Puedo acompañarle? La verdad es que quería hablar algo con usted —pidió Lev.

—Podemos hablar en la cena, o mañana —replicó él.

Lev frunció los labios en una mueca terca.

—Pero es importante —insistió.

Kenma le miró unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza, resignado. No dijo nada más y continuó caminando hacia el edificio, fingiendo jugar en su celular mientras pensaba en qué cosa tan importante podría querer Lev. Este no habló hasta que llegaron al salón que usaban los de segundo y ahí por un momento, mientras Kenma tendía su futón, pareció dominado por la curiosidad de ver un aula nueva.

—Bien... ¿qué querías hablar? —preguntó Kenma, sentándose sobre el futón.

Incluso se cubrió las piernas con la colcha, intentando enviar otra indirecta sobre lo apresurado que estaba por dormirse, aunque igualmente tomó su mochila que había dejado cerca para sacar uno de los panes rellenos de anko que había comprado el día anterior. Lev le observó en silencio unos segundos, sentándose en el suelo a su lado, y él mordió el pan.

—Bueno, verá...ya decidí lo que quiero para mi cumpleaños —habló finalmente Lev.

Él frunció el ceño, un poco exasperado, y se apresuró a tragar lo que tenía en la boca.

—¿Eso era lo tan importante? —replicó él. Lev asintió con una expresión mezcla de seguridad y nerviosismo que le hizo suspirar—. Está bien, ¿qué es?

—Lo que quiero, bueno...es... —estaba titubeando demasiado y Kenma se sintió incómodo. Luego de otros segundos de silencio se aclaró la voz y continuó—. Bien. Quiero dos panes de yakisoba y que también me ayude con algo, que me escuche.

—Los panes no puedo comprarlos hasta mañana —dijo él.

—Lo sé, pero puede ayudarme hoy. Puede, ¿verdad? —pidió Lev.

Kenma dudó un momento.

—Si es escuchar... —murmuró en tono poco comprometido.

—Sí, es escuchar y darme una opinión. Una respuesta —aclaro Lev, aparentemente más nervioso.

Aquello era muy extraño, pero no podía ser nada realmente tan terrible si sólo debía escuchar y responder. Quizá Lev quería algún consejo sobre el vóleibol y él podría tratar de darle alguno mientras sólo tardara unos segundos o unos pocos minutos. Quería terminar su pan y dormir pronto.

—Está bien, entonces. Intentaré responder —aceptó finalmente.

Lev pareció un poquito más tranquilo, pero aún se le notaba nervioso y no dijo nada por unos segundos. Kenma aguardó, pero terminó mordiendo nuevamente su pan al aburrirse de ello. Dio el último bocado cuando Lev pareció decidirse y, para su sorpresa, este le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas, más grandes y frías, y se inclinó hacia él hasta invadir su espacio personal.

—Bueno, desde hace un tiempo me di cuenta de esto y necesitaba decírselo. Realmente no podía aguantar más así que, aquí voy —dijo Lev y luego de inspirar profundamente le miró a los ojos, y exclamó—. ¡Me gusta, Kenma-san!

Si no se ahogó con la comida fue porque aún no la había tragado y Kenma sintió su boca abrirse con tanta sorpresa que la masa de pan masticado se le cayó de entre los labios, terminando sobre la colcha del futón.


	13. Gatito que descubrió instintos posesivos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Creo que está de más, pero...capítulo R-18.

** _ Advertencia: _ ** _ Creo que está de más, pero...capítulo **R-18**._

* * *

—Uh, Kenma-san; eso es un poquito asqueroso —se quejó Lev.

Pero Kenma no le prestó atención. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Lev había dicho que él le gustaba? La idea de gustarle le repelió en seguida con una firmeza y desagrado que llegaron a sorprenderle. No había sentido lo mismo frente a la declaración de Kuroo. Aunque, luego de pensarlo mejor, le pareció lógico; a Kuroo lo conocía desde muy pequeño, mientras a Lev sólo lo conocía desde hacía poco más de seis meses.

Se sintió avergonzado, sí, pero cuando vio la mueca en el rostro de Lev, que miraba la comida que a él se le había caído por la sorpresa, esa ligera vergüenza fue superada por la incomodidad y la irritación.

—Y, ¿qué opina entonces, Kenma-san? —cuestionó Lev, ahora mirándole a los ojos con expresión impaciente.

¿Qué opinaba? Opinaba que aquello era incómodo, que no quería estar allí, que no entendía por qué debía pasar por ello. Que las manos de Lev, a pesar de ser frías, comenzaban a sudar. Kenma frunció el ceño y de un movimiento brusco soltó sus manos, preparado para exhalar una respuesta negativa con todas sus fuerzas, pero entonces notó que algo ahí no cuadraba.

Miró a Lev fijamente por unos segundos y, luego de dudar, se decidió a hablar.

—¿Por qué debería opinar algo? —cuestionó, haciendo énfasis en la penúltima palabra.

Lev pareció desconcertado.

—Bueno...porque eso fue lo que le pedí antes, ¿no? Que me diera una opinión —respondió Lev con obviedad.

Sí, eso le había pedido, pero no encajaba en el puzle mental de Kenma. Después de los mangas BL que había leído tenía una buena cantidad de información y los personajes nunca pedían una opinión luego de una declaración, sino una respuesta. Un _sí_ o un _no_, o un _yo también_ que dejara en claro si se correspondía o no a los sentimientos. Kenma frunció el ceño ante la confusión, aunque, después de todo, no era la primera vez en que él se sentía así de confuso sobre algo que tuviera que ver con Lev.

—¿No estarás usando una palabra equivocada? ¿Por qué debería dar yo una opinión sobre una _desagradable_ declaración? —replicó Kenma—. ¿No habrás querido decir respuesta? Que, por cierto, es un rotundo _a mí no_ —agregó al final.

Su tono había sonado ansioso y había hablado de modo bastante atropellado, pero se sentía tan incómodo que la urgencia por huir o aclarar la situación estaba ganando.

—Uh, ¡¿desagradable?! —exclamó Lev, haciendo una mueca muy parecida al puchero de un niño pequeño—. Qué cruel, y eso que practiqué tanto...

Kenma frunció aún más el ceño.

—La respuesta sigue siendo negativa.

Contra todo pronóstico, el puchero de Lev se transformó en una expresión de curiosidad.

—¿Por qué insiste en responder? No quiero eso, sino una opinión. Si parecía una verdadera declaración, si cree que con ella conseguiría una respuesta afirmativa, o si transmití bien mis sentimientos y usé correctamente las palabras —aclaró Lev.

Él se sintió incluso más incómodo; aquello no tenía sentido.

—Lev, uno no se declara a otra persona para saber si lo hizo bien o mal, sino...no sé, para decirle a esa persona que te gusta y saber si es correspondido, o para comenzar a salir —intentó explicarle.

—Lo sé, Kenma-san, incluso alguien de mi edad ya sabe todas esas cosas —dijo Lev con tranquilidad—. Pero esto no era una declaración, por eso no quiero una respuesta.

Esta vez Kenma no fue capaz de contener su expresión de desconcierto, pero siguió con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No lo era?

—Claro que no —dijo Lev, haciéndolo sonar como una réplica—. Usted no me gusta, Kenma-san.

Sus labios se fruncieron a juego con su ceño, sintiéndose un poco herido en el orgullo, aunque el alivio fue mayor y finalmente pudo relajar un poco la tensión de su cuerpo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo dijiste? —cuestionó él, aún un poco receloso.

—Ya le dije, para que me diera una opinión —repitió Lev, con voz cansada—. O un consejo para poder mejorarla antes de usarla realmente.

Algo en su cabeza hizo _clic_. Lev no gustaba de él, gustaba de otra persona. Y le estaba pidiendo consejos y usándole como conejillo de indias. Kenma se sintió irritado.

—¿Y por qué debería yo poder aconsejarte? —se quejó, alzando un poco la voz.

—Pues porque usted ha recibido una declaración, ¿no? Debe saber cuándo una es buena. Y porque es el único en el club que está saliendo con alguien —dijo Lev, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Ah, y porque sé que Kuroo-senpai y Tora-senpai se burlarían de mí. Y Shibayama e Inuoka no tienen ninguna experiencia, ya les pregunté.

Kenma había dejado de escucharle desde antes de la pausa y sus ojos se fijaron más en los de Lev, nerviosos.

—¿Yo, saliendo con alguien? No sé de qué hablas —intentó mentir, aunque sabía que era pésimo en ello y que su voz había temblado un poco.

Entonces Lev le devolvió la mirada, con sus curiosos e intensos ojos verdes y su intimidante altura, y Kenma acabó mirándose las manos sobre el regazo.

—¿No está saliendo con Kuroo-senpai? —cuestionó Lev, extrañado—. Pero, los vi la otra vez besándose...y en otra ocasión tomados de la mano.

Aquello le sorprendió un poco. Si les había visto no podía seguir negándolo.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—De la mano la semana pasada, y besándose el otro día. Iba hacia el gimnasio porque había olvidado algo y los vi en la banca que hay en el camino. Sé que Kenma-san es genial y bastante masculino, pero nunca creí que tomaría la iniciativa de ese modo —admitió Lev, con una sonrisilla en los labios.

Una sonrisilla que, junto a sus palabras, le avergonzó y molestó en partes iguales.

—Bueno, pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo —dijo Kenma, intentando sonar tan irritado como se sentía—. Vete.

—¿Ehhh? Pero, ¡aún no me ha dado una opinión! —se quejó Lev, volviendo a usar su puchero infantil.

Estuvo a segundos de mandarlo a paseo, pero se contuvo. Él no le había dicho a nadie más lo que sentía, no por propia voluntad, y reconoció que para ir junto a otra persona a pedir consejos amorosos debía tenerse mucho valor. Lev estaba siendo valiente. Y por más exasperante que fuera y que aquello no tuviese que ver con el club, era su kohai.

No le impresionaba su idiotez, pero admitió para sus adentros que sí podía admirar algo como la valentía en asuntos amorosos después de haberse complicado tanto con sus propios sentimientos.

—...No fue del todo mala —dijo finalmente.

—¿No del todo? —cuestionó Lev, aparentemente interesado en lo que él decía.

Kenma asintió.

—Sonaba algo practicada. Creo que ser sincero es lo más importante, y ser espontáneo, o la otra persona podría creer que no es en serio. Tampoco uses palabras tan directas. Pero el modo de decirlo, la voz y mirando...supongo que está bien.

—¿En serio? —exclamó Lev, sonriente, aunque luego pareció más serio—. Entiendo, ser sincero...

—Sí. Ah, y no tomes sus manos; es agresivo, raro, vergonzoso y desagradable. La otra persona huiría —agregó al final.

—De nuevo desagradable... —se quejó Lev.

Kenma se quedó en silencio un momento, porque realmente no sabía qué decir, pero finalmente la curiosidad le ganó.

—Por cierto, Lev... —murmuró.

—¿Hm?

—¿Conozco a esa persona?

Lev pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, pero terminó riendo vergonzosamente y sonriendo de un modo bastante amplio, casi emocionado.

—Sí. Es Yaku-san —respondió en seguida.

Aunque había notado una atmósfera extraña entre ellos alguna vez, Kenma se sorprendió.

—Ah...no sabía que te gustaran los chicos —murmuró, y recordó agregar—. Definitivamente no tomes sus manos. No huirá, pero es muy probable que te golpee.

Lev volvió a reír.

—Tiene razón, Kenma-san. Y no me gustan los chicos, sólo...es Yaku-san.

De un modo extraño Kenma lo entendió. Kuroo había dicho lo mismo, que le gustaba él, no los hombres. Y al pensarlo él realmente se sintió igual. Le gustaba Kuroo, sólo él, y por ello se había sentido tan incómodo ante la idea de una declaración de alguien más.

—¿Se lo dirás? —preguntó nuevamente, notando que estaba siendo bastante curioso.

—Uhm...sí, planeo hacerlo, por eso quería practicar. Pero cuando hablé con Shibayama él me dijo que no era un buen momento, porque se acercan las preliminares de la Spring High y eso podría volver todo incómodo para el equipo. Es algo muy importante para los senpai, ¿no? Así que...creo que tendré que esperar. Pero dudo aguantar mucho más que luego del último partido.

Había hablado sonriendo, y había reído al final, y aunque tenía la misma expresión idiota de siempre en el rostro Kenma por primera vez sintió sincera simpatía hacia él. Lev estaba siendo un poco maduro y, aunque fuera colateralmente, quería proteger un sueño que también era de Kuroo. Uno que él mismo quería proteger.

—Creo que es una buena idea —dijo, con un tono más tranquilo y amable que no había usado antes con él.

—Lo sé, pero... ¡Ahhh! ¡Quiero decírselo ya! ¡Cuánto me gusta! —replicó finalmente Lev, volviendo a su personalidad más infantil.

Se dejó caer hacia adelante con los brazos estirados, acabando sobre sus piernas, y Kenma trató de empujarlo para quitárselo de encima, pero el ruido de la puerta deslizándose con fuerza atajó su réplica y le hizo detenerse.

Cuando volteó la cabeza hacia la puerta un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Ya estás de nuevo molestando a Kenma, Lev?

Era Kuroo, con una expresión algo aterradora y voz peligrosa. Lev se apartó en seguida y Kenma aprovechó de limpiar los restos de comida de su regazo para meterlos a la bolsa.

—¡N-no estaba molestándole, Kenma-san me daba consejos! —replicó Lev.

—Ohh...pues no sé si los consejos de Kenma te servirán demasiado con las recepciones. Yaku te estaba buscando, y parecía _realmente_ enfadado —dijo Kuroo, sonriendo ladinamente.

Él notó que Lev se estremeció completamente, quizá por miedo, pero, aunque su expresión era de pánico, los ojos le sonreían.

—Ah, la práctica extra de recepciones...lo siento, Kenma-san, debo irme —se disculpó Lev, poniéndose de pie para caminar apresurado hacia la puerta—. Ah, y, ¡gracias por los consejos!

Kenma asintió como toda respuesta y le vio pasar al lado de Kuroo para salir. Este último aún se quedó de pie un poco más antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Un pequeño chasquido le confirmó que Kuroo había puesto el seguro.

—Así que le gusta Yaku... —comentó Kuroo al aire.

Él no pudo evitar entrecerrar un poco los ojos y le observó acercarse y sentarse a su lado sobre el futón en silencio.

—¿Como cuánto escuchaste? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Uhm, a ver... ¿como desde el comienzo? —admitió Kuroo, sonriendo sin una pizca de vergüenza—. Escuché el "me gusta, Kenma-san" mientras venía por el pasillo. No sé cómo aguanté las ganas de entrar y sacarlo a patadas.

Kenma se sintió un poco avergonzado.

—Debes comportarte como un buen capitán.

—Lo sé.

Por un momento no supo qué decir, pero cuando la mano de Kuroo se acercó a la suya él dejó que la tomara. Luego de unos segundos una duda surgió en su mente y no pudo resistirse.

—¿Y si hubiese sido en serio? —preguntó en un murmullo, mirándole de reojo.

—Pelearía, por supuesto —respondió Kuroo en seguida, y algo dentro de su pecho se removió agradablemente—. No dejaría que me quitaran lo que es mío tan fácilmente, no cuando llevo tantos años enamorado.

Kenma frunció el ceño.

—No soy un objeto.

—No, pero sigues siendo mío. Tú y tus sentimientos —afirmó Kuroo, sonriendo.

Él no pudo replicar a eso. No cuando era verdad.

La puerta estaba cerrada y aún era temprano para que otros fueran, así que cuando Kuroo se inclinó a besarle él correspondió al contacto.

—¿No tenías que practicar hasta tarde? —cuchicheó contra sus labios.

—Sí...pero Bokuto remató mal y muy fuerte y tiró a Akaashi al suelo de un pelotazo, y aunque sólo se raspó un codo, actuó como si Akaashi estuviese a punto de morir e insistió en acompañarlo a que las mánagers le curaran —explicó Kuroo, aún rozando sus labios.

—Y entonces escapaste...

—Sí, para verte. Aún no te había besado hoy.

Kenma suspiró y dejó de hablar porque aquello era cierto y él también quería ser besado. Tenían tiempo para ello, y con la puerta cerrada nadie podría sorprenderles.

Kuroo volvió a besarle, esta vez con más intensidad, y mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba el agarre de sus manos Kenma terminó por olvidar sus planes de dormir.

* * *

Habían estado un buen rato besándose, incluso Kuroo había terminado empujándole abajo en el futón y Kenma había creído que aquello iría más lejos cuando las manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, pero alguien les interrumpió tratando de abrir la puerta y llamándoles. Kenma tardó unos segundos en aclarar su mente lo suficiente como para saber que era la voz de Tora y ellos se separaron con la respiración agitada y, en su caso, con las mejillas ardiendo.

Tora les miró un poco raro cuando salieron, pero no comentó nada y se limitó a avisar que la cena estaba lista. Caminaron juntos hasta la cafetería, pero no pudieron hablar demasiado y cuando llegaron Bokuto acaparó a Kuroo, como siempre, y Kenma se limitó a cenar en silencio sentado junto a Tora y Fukunaga.

Por esa noche ya no lograron hablar más y luego de darse un baño y cambiarse el parche del cuello, porque la marca aún se notaba, jugó con la consola acostado en su futón hasta dormir.

A la mañana siguiente le costó levantarse a pesar de la ayuda de Akaashi y apenas alcanzó a desayunar un onigiri antes de ir a la práctica. No pudo hablar demasiado con Kuroo más allá de un par de comentarios entre los juegos en equipo o los ejercicios, y él añadió un par de moretones más en sus piernas con los ejercicios de recepciones.

Cuando fue hora de almuerzo y pudo descansar y jugar en su celular su humor mejoró un poco, pero no demasiado. No cuando se sentía tan irritado viendo a Kuroo reír junto a Bokuto a una mesa de distancia.

No se entendía a sí mismo. No era la primera vez en que los veía hacer el idiota juntos, ni que tenían concentración. Incluso un par de veces habían salido en grupo ellos dos, Bokuto y Akaashi, y aunque esas veces él había sido llevado a rastras ni siquiera había llegado a irritarse tanto. No como estaba ahora.

Kuroo tenía más amigos, eso era algo que había aprendido y aceptado en su tercer año de secundaria. Y no le había molestado. En primero de preparatoria lo había visto en directo y eso incluía a Bokuto entre esos amigos, y había seguido sin molestarle. Y ahora en segundo, repentinamente, sí le molestaba. Le molestaba verlo reír tanto con otros, siendo cercano con otros, teniendo gestos afectivos con otros. Estando lejos de él por estar con otros.

Era estúpido y egoísta, lo sabía. Kuroo no se despreocupaba de él, seguía mirándole cada tanto y no era como que no hablaran o interactuaran en lo absoluto. Aún recordaba lo de la noche anterior, y lo del parque, y lo de la entrada de la escuela, y las idas a comprar al konbini. Pero seguía sintiéndose irritado, por la situación en sí, y molesto consigo mismo por irritarse irracionalmente.

Luego de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta de que ya se había sentido así en otras ocasiones. Cuando le prestaba a Kuroo algún videojuego o cuando dejaba que alguno de los miembros tocara sus consolas. Sí, en esas situaciones había sentido esa aprehensión y leve irritación, casi un temor. Y se dio cuenta de que aquello era posesividad.

Estaba siendo posesivo con Kuroo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ocurría por primera vez luego de tantos años de conocerse? Ni siquiera le gustaba serlo, no cuando le hacía sentir tan mal. Pero al mirar a Kuroo una vez más y notar el brazo con el que rodeaba los hombros de Bokuto su irritación aumentó tanto que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. No quería seguir allí ni seguir sintiendo eso y se terminó la comida que le quedaba para dejar la bandeja en el lugar señalado y salir de la cafetería.

Definitivamente era horrible. Había leído sobre los celos y por un momento se preguntó si lo que sentía sería aquello, pero no lo creyó. No temía que Kuroo le dejara por otro ni se sentía inseguro con respecto a sus sentimientos, sino que era algo más visceral, instintivo, que le hacía querer acapararlo en todo sentido por el sólo hecho de que estaba acostumbrado a recibir sus atenciones. Y seguramente no le había ocurrido antes porque nunca había sido tan consciente de Kuroo ni de la necesidad de su cercanía como lo era en ese momento, teniendo sentimientos románticos hacia él.

Los sentimientos eran algo realmente aterrador. O al menos lo eran cuando podían provocar cosas así.

* * *

Después de esconderse en un rincón a jugar con su celular por el resto del descanso se había tenido que forzar a volver a la práctica. Normalmente no le parecía tan desagradable, pero habían sido muchos días seguidos ya sin parar de jugar y sumado a la irritabilidad que cargaba lo volvían una carga más pesada. Finalmente había recordado las palabras preocupadas de su padre y él terminó de auto convencerse. No iba a ser igual que el año anterior, ese año no había senpai's desagradables hostigándole y realmente había logrado llegar a apreciar un poco el vóleibol; no estaba ni cerca de lo mal que había llegado a estar el año anterior. Podía con ello.

Si tan sólo Bokuto no estuviese tan cerca de Kuroo, irritándolo a él más a cada segundo...

El entrenamiento de la tarde resultó un poco más pesado de lo normal con tantos partidos de práctica, y como perdieron en casi todas las oportunidades, se habían sumado las molestas penalizaciones. A la mitad de la tarde habían cambiado las vueltas rodeando el gimnasio por vueltas de lanzamientos dentro de este debido al frío. Pero, aunque ahí estaba más cálido, el terminar con moretones lo volvía realmente desagradable.

Kenma comenzó a recoger pelotas junto a otros sin mucho ánimo, pendiente de los demás a su alrededor. Por ello mientras se inclinaba a recoger una alcanzó a esquivar a alguien que también hacía lo mismo y evitó un cabezazo seguro. Cuando alzó la cabeza se topó con el rostro de Kuroo demasiado cerca y debido al susto se incorporó rápidamente, a diferencia del otro, que sonreía.

—Eh, por poco...ve a dejar ese que ya tienes, yo llevo este —habló Kuroo.

Él se avergonzó, pero asintió y fue a dejar la pelota a un carrito cercano, empujándolo después hacia donde estaba Kuroo.

—Ah, gracias —exclamó este, metiendo las tres pelotas que traía en brazos en el canasto del carrito.

—No es nada —murmuró él, desviando la mirada—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Mejor que tú, parece. Luces cansado. ¿Te duelen mucho las piernas? —preguntó Kuroo, aún sonriéndole.

Pero su voz sonaba algo preocupada. Kenma se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco. Pediré pomada a Yaku más tarde —agregó.

Kuroo pareció más tranquilo y él creyó que estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero entonces llegó Bokuto cargado de pelotas y las dejó caer ruidosamente dentro del carrito.

—¡Kuroo, rápido! Para que podamos ir a practicar nosotros —le urgió Bokuto, tan hiperactivo como siempre.

Habría entrenamiento extra de nuevo. Aquello le irritó, más cuando Bokuto tomó el brazo de Kuroo para halarlo en busca de más pelotas. Kuroo le miró un segundo y movió los labios para formar las palabras "lo siento" sin emitir sonido, pareciendo un poco apenado.

Entonces su recién descubierta posesividad para con Kuroo afloró y, antes de pensarlo demasiado, tomó una decisión.

—¿Puedo unirme?

Kuroo se detuvo y le miró con escepticismo. Bokuto también dejó de halarlo y se volteó a mirar a Kenma, sonriente.

—¡Claro! Si logramos conseguir a dos más podemos jugar un tres contra tres —exclamó Bokuto.

Él no le hizo mucho caso, a quien miraba era a Kuroo, que parecía tener un debate mental.

—Pero... ¿no estás cansado? —preguntó finalmente Kuroo.

—Sí, pero tomaré agua y le pediré la pomada a Yaku, y en unos minutos estaré bien —dijo él, intentando sonar seguro.

Aunque no lo estaba, para nada. Realmente se sentía cansado y los moretones de sus piernas dolían un poco, pero ya se había decidido y podía ser terco cuando quería. Y en ese momento quería realmente ser terco sobre lo que había decidido. _Si no puedes contra ellos_...

—Vamos, Bro, así somos más y es más divertido —insistió Bokuto.

Kenma podría haber sentido un mínimo de afecto por Bokuto en ese momento si no fuera su culpa el que él tuviera que esforzarse en jugar más tiempo con lo cansado que estaba. Pero Kuroo, luego de escucharlo, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, deja el carro ahí y anda ahora a que Yaku vea lo de tus piernas —indicó Kuroo.

Él asintió y se fue trotando hacia el extremo de la cancha donde estaba Yaku antes de que Kuroo se arrepintiera. Cuando llegó se encontró al Libero curando una raspadura en el codo de Lev, quien, a pesar de las quejas por el ardor del desinfectante, medio sonreía. Estaban sentados en el suelo y él se inclinó un poco para que pudiesen notarle.

—Ah, Kenma, ¿necesitas algo? —cuestionó Yaku, aún mirando a Lev mientras cubría la zona desinfectada con un parche.

—Uhm...sí. La pomada, esa que adormece un poco y alivia el dolor —intentó explicar, porque no recordaba el nombre.

—Es el tubo gris con adhesivo azul. ¿Quién lo necesita...? —preguntó Yaku, dejando de mirar a Lev por un segundo para mirarle a él. Y en cuanto vio sus piernas Kenma notó el modo enfadado con el que fruncía el ceño—. Dios, ¿cómo te las arreglaste para terminar así? Tienes más moraduras que Lev. En serio, tendré que darles un curso intensivo sobre cómo caer bien —se quejó.

Kenma desvió la mirada debido al regaño.

—Lo siento...

Yaku exhaló y se llevó dos dedos al entrecejo, al parecer intentando deshacer su expresión de enfado.

—Sí, sí... ¿necesitas ayuda con la pomada o que te dé un masaje? —preguntó una vez más.

Él no alcanzó a responder y vio cómo la expresión de Lev se contraía en una mueca de enfado infantil. Al comienzo le desconcertó, pero entonces recordó lo de la noche anterior y su propia irritación durante ese día y lo comprendió un poco. Él también se sentiría algo molesto si Kuroo comenzaba a dar masajes a otros.

—El del cumpleaños soy yo, a quien debería darle uno es a mí —se quejó Lev.

Kenma lo habría encontrado gracioso si no se identificara tanto con esos sentimientos posesivos.

—Deja de actuar como un mocoso —replicó Yaku, dirigiéndole a Lev una mirada ceñuda antes de sonreír ladinamente—. Pero, si insistes, podría darte un masaje _Cai Bei_, o uno tailandés.

Él decidió interceder antes de que Lev aceptara que le molieran la espalda a patadas y negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario. Lo haré yo mismo.

Yaku volteó la cabeza para mirarle a él también con una sonrisa, pero mucho más amigable que la que usaba con Lev.

—Bueno, ya te dije cuál era la pomada, está en el botiquín grande. Y recuerda no poner mucha, sino esparcirla con masajes rápidos —aconsejó Yaku.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se apartó un poco para buscar en el botiquín el tubo con etiqueta azul. Mientras lo hacía pudo escuchar a Lev preguntando qué era un masaje _Cai Bei_ y suspiró, esperando que Yaku se contuviera un poco si es que llegaba a decidir darle una demostración.

Cuando encontró el tubo se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a aplicar la pomada como le había indicado Yaku, aunque quizá demasiado rápido. Para cuando terminó la piel de sus piernas se sentía un poco caliente y la recorría un cosquilleo que no llegaba a ser desagradable. Dejó la pomada nuevamente en su lugar y se limpió las manos en el borde de la camiseta para quitar los restos algo oleosos de ellas antes de lograr ponerse de pie.

Al comienzo sintió las piernas extrañas, ligeras, pero al par de pasos se acostumbró y pronto estuvo nuevamente junto a Kuroo, quien terminaba de revisar que la red que usarían siguiera bien puesta. Del lado contrario de la red estaba el carrito con pelotas y Bokuto jugaba inquietamente con una, golpeándola hacia arriba con la punta de los dedos.

—¿Estás mejor? ¿Aún quieres jugar? —volvió a preguntar Kuroo, aunque esta vez con un volumen de voz mucho más bajo e íntimo. Kenma asintió—. Está bien...nos falta uno, Konoha aceptó jugar también.

Él miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que casi no había nadie ya en el lugar. Un grupo de chicos de Fukurodani que reconoció como suplentes estaban huyendo rápidamente y Lev, con expresión de niño regañado, también salía del gimnasio. Quien quedaba era Yaku, ordenando unas últimas cosas en los botiquines. Cuando volvió a mirar a Kuroo e indicó con un movimiento de cabeza este comprendió en seguida.

—¡Eh, Yaku! Ven aquí —le llamó Kuroo.

Yaku tardó unos segundos terminando con lo que hacía antes se voltearse a mirarles con un poco de desconfianza. Sin embargo, acabó caminando hacia ellos de todos modos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Yaku, arqueando una ceja.

Kuroo rodeó amistosamente su cuello con un brazo y aunque Kenma había temido sentir aquella posesividad una vez más, eso no pasó.

—¿Te quedas a jugar? Nos falta uno —comentó Kuroo.

El Libero miró a los tres de Fukurodani y luego a ellos con bastante escepticismo.

—¿Y Kenma jugará? —cuestionó, aparentemente asombrado.

Sabía que no era con mala intención pero Kenma de todos modos se sintió ligeramente fastidiado.

—Sí, así que, vamos; hay que aprovechar el acontecimiento. Podemos apostar las bebidas de la cena —agregó Kuroo.

Bokuto, desde el otro lado de la red, soltó una exclamación.

—¡El equipo perdedor compra las bebidas de todos! —casi gritó Bokuto, esta vez golpeando la pelota hacia el lado contrario.

Kenma se vio forzado a atrapar la pelota para evitar que esta le diera en la cabeza e hizo una mueca. Si apostaban, con lo competitivos que eran, sólo podía significar que tendría que jugar en serio. Y cuando vio la sonrisa de Yaku supo que él también lo haría.

—Me parece bien. Entonces, que Kuroo y Konoha lleven la cuenta. Nosotros sacamos —dijo Yaku.

Él exhaló y lanzó la pelota a Kuroo para que pudiese sacar. Era molesto, pero no quedaba de otra y, mientras Yaku se posicionaba con expresión de total concentración, Kenma se aseguró de estar cerca de la red para intentar bloquear, o armar el contrataque de ser necesario.

Cuando la mano de Kuroo resonó contra la pelota él intentó concentrarse, sin demasiados ánimos, pero sí esforzándose bastante. No porque le interesara practicar o ganar una bebida, sino porque al frente, del otro lado de la red, estaba Bokuto. Con su molesta sonrisa y voz estruendosa. Con su molesta presencia acaparadora de Kuroo's.

Y cuando minutos más tarde logró hacer una finta en su cara, e incluso después, cuando junto a Kuroo bloquearon uno de sus remates cruzados, Kenma sintió que una sonrisita le hormigueaba en los labios.

Era agradable, de un modo inmaduro y estúpido, pero, finalmente, agradable.

* * *

Habían ganado. Apenas, pero lo habían conseguido. Quizá bastante se debía a que Yaku había logrado unas recepciones muy buenas y a la frustración de Bokuto al ser bloqueado un par de veces seguidas por él y Kuroo. Kenma admitía que el crédito de eso era de Kuroo, que le decía cuándo y dónde saltar, pero lo importante era que habían ganado y él se sentía un poco más pagado de sí mismo, hasta quizá un poquito contento de haber decidido quedarse.

Sólo habían jugado un set debido a la hora y él estaba seguro de que de haber jugado más seguramente habrían perdido, porque apenas se sostenía sobre las piernas. El adormecimiento de la pomada había pasado y aunque las sentía a medias por el entumecimiento, los músculos ya dolían.

Él, finalmente, también se había esforzado.

—Yo quiero una botella grande de té de limón —dijo Yaku, sonriente.

Akaashi estaba ahí, anotando las cosas en su celular mientras los demás esperaban su turno de pedir.

—Está bien, la misma que compraste el otro día en el konbini, ¿no, Yaku-san? —preguntó Akaashi.

Yaku asintió.

—Yo quiero una botella de Pocari —pidió Kuroo.

Akaashi siguió escribiendo en su celular y luego le miró a él con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Y tú, Kenma?

No le pasó desapercibido el modo en que Kuroo arqueó una ceja, pero se dedicó a pensar un momento.

—Pocari también, por favor —murmuró luego de decidir.

—Bien, dos Pocari, un té de limón, y Konoha-senpai, ¿una Fanta de uva como siempre? —dijo Akaashi.

Kenma escuchó a Konoha reír.

—Sí, yo iré a vigilar a los demás; gracias por ir a comprar —agradeció Konoha antes de irse.

—Bien, nosotros también iremos antes de que se haga más tarde. Bokuto-san, vamos —le llamó Akaashi.

Bokuto, que aún lucía un poco deprimido, miró a Akaashi de modo inseguro.

—Hey, Akaashi... ¿también recuerdas lo que pido yo siempre? —preguntó Bokuto.

Kenma se sintió curioso y extrañado al mismo tiempo, y vio cómo Akaashi arqueaba una ceja. Kuroo, por su parte, rió entre dientes.

—Una Coca-Cola, ¿no? —dijo Akaashi. La expresión de Bokuto pareció iluminarse con una sonrisa enorme y asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza. Akaashi suspiró—. Pero ya sabes lo que dice el entrenador, Bokuto-san. Una pequeña, y debes venir a comprar conmigo de todas formas.

Él había escuchado alguna vez que Kuroo mencionaba una especie de regla sobre no dejar que Bokuto consumiera demasiada azúcar. Lo encontraba lógico, porque si ya tenía tanta energía normalmente, con una sobredosis de azúcar debía ser más insoportable aún.

Bokuto no replicó ante la cantidad impuesta y dio palmaditas en la espalda de Akaashi mientras reía un poco.

—¡Entonces vamos ya! —exclamó Bokuto.

Kenma se sintió aliviado al verlos caminar hacia la puerta e iba a desentenderse de ellos, pero entonces recordó algo y se vio obligado a caminar rápido hacia los dos, logrando interceptarlos justo en la puerta.

—Keiji...

Akaashi pareció un poco sorprendido, pero no molesto y se detuvo para voltear a mirarle.

—¿Sí? ¿Cambiaste de opinión sobre la bebida? —preguntó Akaashi, con tono amable.

Kenma negó con la cabeza.

—Quería pedirte un favor. ¿Podrías comprarme dos panes de yakisoba? Te los pagaré en la habitación.

—Kenma, tienes que cenar; no puedes comer eso —dijo Kuroo en voz alta.

Él suspiró, exasperado.

—Lo sé, no son para mí —replicó, mirando a Kuroo de reojo por un momento antes de mirar nuevamente a Akaashi.

—Claro, no hay problema —aceptó Akaashi, anotándolo en el celular que aún traía en la mano—. ¿Sólo eso?

—Sí, gracias —respondió Kenma, sonriendo un poco.

Akaashi le devolvió la sonrisa antes de voltearse e ir con Bokuto, que lo llamaba impaciente desde afuera, y Kenma volvió con los otros.

—Yaku, puedes adelantarte; Kenma y yo guardaremos la red y el carro. Será mejor que alguien se asegure de que Lev no hace demasiado escándalo ni descubre su sorpresa. Dudo que Kai pueda solo —dijo Kuroo.

Aquello llamó su atención; él no sabía nada sobre una sorpresa. Yaku exhaló con expresión cansada.

—Sí, será lo mejor...como nadie le ha saludado ha estado bastante irritable y deprimido —comentó Yaku, haciendo una mueca—. Pero tiene que esperar hasta después de la cena. Bien, me voy; no tarden demasiado.

Kenma se despidió con un gesto de mano y Yaku se fue. Cuando estuvieron solos él miró a Kuroo con abierta curiosidad.

—¿De qué sorpresa hablaban?

Kuroo se acercó a la red y comenzó a soltarla de un lado. Kenma finalmente decidió ayudar y, a pesar de lo resentidas que tenía las piernas, fue al extremo contrario para hacer lo mismo.

—Algo para Lev e Inuoka. Después de todo es el único cumpleaños suyo que pasaremos todos, el próximo año no estaremos. Y Lev estaba molestando a todos con que no olvidáramos el suyo —dijo Kuroo con cierta gracia—. Se le ocurrió a Yaku, así que los de tercero juntamos dinero y hoy le pedimos a Shirofuku-san, la mánager de Fukurodani, que comprara un pastel. Lo comeremos luego de la cena y cantaremos y todo.

Él asintió; era un buen detalle. Debido a la concentración Inuoka y Lev no podrían tener un momento familiar para celebrar su cumpleaños y seguramente con ello se sentirían un poco más a gusto.

Kenma siguió soltando la red y cuando ambos terminaron de hacerlo la enrollaron con cuidado.

—Yo llevo la red, tú empuja el carrito —pidió Kuroo.

Él soltó la red y comenzó a llevar el carro de pelotas sin mucha dificultad, porque no tenía tantas, hasta la bodega del gimnasio que estaba abierta. Cuando lo acomodó junto a los otros carros se dio vuelta y vio a Kuroo entrando, cargando con la red entre los brazos.

—¿Todavía falta para ir a cenar? —preguntó, pensando en la quest que debía volver a hacer en el MonHun.

Pero entonces notó la sonrisita de Kuroo y el modo en que le miraba y se cohibió un poco.

—Sí, aún falta bastante —respondió Kuroo, dejando la red en su lugar sin apartar la mirada de él—. ¿Tienes alguna idea entretenida en la que ocupar el tiempo?

Las mejillas le ardieron un poco al notar el doble sentido de sus palabras y frunció los labios.

—Sí, el MonHun me espera en la habitación —dijo con tono un poco tajante.

Kuroo se había acercado bastante a él, medio arrinconándolo contra un montón de colchonetas, pero en cuanto le escuchó rió abiertamente y luego suspiró al mismo tiempo que le desordenaba el cabello con una mano.

—Está bien, entonces; ve con tu juego. Supongo que yo iré a interceptar a Bokuto en el camino, a ver si hablamos algo o jugamos vóleibol un poco más —dijo Kuroo al aire, apartando su mano.

Aquello no le gustó. Sólo con escuchar el nombre de Bokuto un vacío apareció en su estómago y su ceño se frunció. Kuroo comenzaba a apartarse para dejarle espacio, pero Kenma recordó el motivo por el que se había quedado entrenando hasta más tarde y su mano se movió sola hasta que aferró los dedos a la camiseta de Kuroo.

No quería apartarse de su lado. No para que fuera con Bokuto, al menos. Y aunque era un pensamiento bastante egoísta, no podía cambiar lo que sentía.

—¿Ocurre algo...? —preguntó Kuroo en tono más bajo, notoriamente sorprendido.

Kenma desvió la mirada un momento antes de encararle.

—No quiero que vayas... —admitió finalmente.

—¿Por qué? ¿No irás tú a jugar? Creí que no querrías que te molestara mientras jugabas —dijo Kuroo, confundido.

Se mordió los labios, sin saber bien qué decir, pero su lado posesivo seguía tan a flote que por puro instinto se acercó a él y al segundo siguiente se encontraba alzado en la punta de los pies, besándole de modo breve y superficial.

—Puedo jugar más tarde —cuchicheó al separarse.

Se sentía muy avergonzado, pero realmente luego de todo el día estando tan irritado quería y necesitaba pasar un buen momento. Y por primera vez supo que esa necesidad no podría ser cubierta por los videojuegos.

Sólo podía hacerlo Kuroo.

Sin embargo este se apartó de él hasta soltarse y caminó hacia la puerta dándole la espalda. Kenma se sintió un poco angustiado, temiendo haberle molestado con algo, pero entonces Kuroo cerró la puerta de la bodega y él vio las llaves en su mano que resplandecían ligeramente con la tenue luz de la ampolleta.

—No vayas a arrepentirte —dijo Kuroo, casi como si fuera una advertencia.

Quizá realmente lo era. Kuroo se volteó para acercarse a paso rápido y él fue nuevamente arrinconado contra las colchonetas. Pero esta vez fue Kuroo quien comenzó el beso, sujetándole el rostro por las mejillas con ambas manos, y Kenma correspondió con un poco de torpeza por lo repentino del contacto.

El beso era todo menos suave; él aferró las manos a la parte trasera de la camiseta ajena y Kuroo rápidamente forzó la lengua en su boca, abriéndose paso con facilidad. A veces él creía que cada vez le costaba menos lograrlo, pero no replicó ninguna de ellas y tampoco lo hizo esa vez, sino que intentó corresponder lo mejor que pudo con su poca experiencia y sus muchas imágenes mentales teóricas sobre besos en mangas.

Realmente Kenma esperaba que sólo fueran unos besos, pero las manos de Kuroo se apartaron de sus mejillas y bajaron en intensas caricias por sus costados. Quizá aquello no le habría incomodado demasiado por sí solo, pero entonces las manos llegaron a sus muslos, a la piel que dejaba descubierta su short de práctica, y los dedos hundiéndose un poco le arrancaron un suspiro mezclado con una queja.

Kuroo pareció detenerse un momento y aflojó el agarre de sus manos, acariciándole después de modo suave y lento. El beso también se detuvo poco a poco y Kuroo le miró a los ojos.

—Lo siento... ¿te duelen mucho? —murmuró Kuroo.

Kenma se encogió de hombros como respuesta, porque sí le había dolido con el apretón. Definitivamente ya no quedaba rastro del adormecimiento proporcionado por la pomada y además del dolor muscular, había otro más molesto debido a los moretones.

—Sólo...no aprietes. Y no deberías tener tus manos ahí, de todos modos —acabó por decir.

Kuroo arqueó una ceja y subió las manos, pero sólo para sujetarle el trasero. Él habría replicado si Kuroo no le hubiese alzado en brazos enseguida para dejarlo sentado en el borde de las colchonetas.

—Así no tendrás que forzarlas estando de pie —dijo Kuroo como explicación, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas.

Por un momento detestó la consideración de Kuroo y Kenma realmente no supo si lo hacía por eso o para aprovecharse del hecho de que ahora sus cuerpos quedaban más pegados.

—Ya, sólo para que no fuerce las piernas... —murmuró él, en tono de réplica.

Kuroo rió un poco y volvió a llevar las manos a sus muslos, a la cara interna de estos y a sus rodillas, paseándolas con lentitud y suavidad.

—Sobre todo para eso...y el resto, para poder hacer lo que hago ahora —admitió desvergonzadamente.

Kenma resopló, pero no pudo replicar más cuando Kuroo volvió a asaltar su boca con cortos besos, pero igualmente profundos. Las manos tampoco dejaban de acariciar sus piernas y él acabó alzando sus propios brazos para rodear el cuello del pelinegro, pegándose más a su cuerpo.

Gracias a la cercanía él pudo sentir el calor de Kuroo envolviéndole y pudo escuchar el sonido de su corazón casi como si fuera el propio. Ambos tenían el pulso agitado, por lo que era difícil saber qué ritmo era de quién. Lo que sí sabía era que su respiración también comenzaba a agitarse y que odiaba aún no saber respirar de modo adecuado durante los besos.

Lentamente Kuroo comenzó a buscar más y, luego de un momento de duda, Kenma decidió dárselo. No podía ser malo. Con eso en mente dejó que mordiera sus labios y él también mordió los de Kuroo. Cuando comenzó a removerse contra su cuerpo tampoco lo detuvo e incluso apretó los muslos a su cadera un poco, manteniéndolo cerca de ese modo. Ya no sólo era el calor de sus manos, sino que era el calor de todo el cuerpo de Kuroo el que él necesitaba y cuando una mano subió hasta colarse bajo su camiseta Kenma se tragó la réplica instintiva, porque finalmente se sentía bien.

No supo cuántos minutos estuvieron así, removiéndose suavemente contra el cuerpo ajeno, y en el caso de Kuroo ahora recorriendo la piel de su espalda bajo su camiseta con ambas manos, pero para cuando logró retomar un poco de consciencia algo rígido rozaba por momentos la parte interna de sus muslos, cerca de su entrepierna.

Y entonces comprendió que Kuroo estaba duro y que ante la idea de haberlo puesto así, y la cercanía de su cuerpo, él mismo comenzaba a tener una erección.

—Espera, Kuro... —habló de un modo bastante sofocado contra su boca.

Kuroo ahogó un ruido en el siguiente beso que él no supo interpretar, pero luego de unos segundos este se apartó y le miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kuroo, con voz un poco ronca.

Kenma se sintió realmente avergonzado y separó un poco sus cabezas para poder rehuir su mirada.

—No podemos seguir aquí... —respondió Kenma en un murmullo.

—¿Por qué no? —volvió a preguntar Kuroo.

Esta vez a él le costó juntar palabras suficientes y ordenarlas con cierta lógica, más con lo agitado que se sentía y con el calor que comenzaba a hacer entre ellos.

—Porque podrían vernos...y porque es un lugar público. Y, también...porque sé más o menos hasta dónde quieres llegar y aquí...no es adecuado —intentó explicar sus argumentos, sin saber bien si lo estaba logrando—. Y porque no hay una cama —agregó finalmente como algo irrebatible.

Pero Kuroo se rió contra sus labios y le besó un par de veces más con un cariño no exento de intensidad.

—Cerré con llave; no vendrán. Tenemos tiempo. Y no llegaré hasta eso, no podemos con todas las prácticas. Además, para lo que quiero llegar no es necesario una cama —aclaró Kuroo, sonriendo ladinamente.

Kenma se sintió un poco perdido por unos segundos.

—Y... ¿a dónde quieres llegar...? —preguntó, no sin cierto temor.

Kuroo, aún sonriendo, se inclinó hacia él y buscó la parte trasera de su oreja izquierda para besar la piel de ahí y lamerla, arrancándole un gimoteo y provocándole un estremecimiento.

—No será hasta el final, no podemos, ya lo sé. Pero...quiero tocarte, Kenma —murmuró Kuroo, utilizando un tono suave y profundo aún con los labios cerca de su oreja, y exhaló—, y también quiero que tú me toques.

No supo cómo fue capaz de contener un gemido más fuerte que el anterior, pero lo que no pudo contener fue el sonrojo en su rostro; ardía completamente y creyó que llegaría a sofocarse. Pero luego de más besos tras su oreja eso no ocurrió y, tímidamente, bajó las manos por los hombros de Kuroo, por la parte alta de su espalda por encima de la tela.

—¿Así...? —preguntó Kenma en un suspiro.

Kuroo rió nasalmente.

—Bueno, supongo que para comenzar...pero yo me refería más a algo así.

Y mientras terminaba la oración, Kuroo movió una de sus manos hacia el frente, entre ambos cuerpos, y la deslizó hacia abajo hasta posarla sobre la ligera erección de Kenma. A pesar de que aún estaba la tela de por medio, el ligero roce y el peso le hicieron jadear audiblemente.

Iba a replicar, pero Kuroo buscó sus labios y volvió a besarle con intensidad, acallando los ruidos vergonzosos y las quejas. Kenma terminó cerrando los ojos porque ver a Kuroo le avergonzaba más; el domingo las luces habían estado apagadas pero allí, en la bodega, estaban encendidas. Y eso resultaba, hasta cierto punto, aterrador. Más cuando esa noche no habían hecho otra cosa que frotarse a oscuras con la ropa puesta y ahora Kuroo parecía querer ir más allá.

—No te asustes... —dijo Kuroo en un suspiro.

Kenma no entendió por qué lo decía hasta que los dedos en su entrepierna subieron y tantearon la cinturilla de su short y ropa interior, colándose lentamente. Él contuvo el sobresalto y apretó más los párpados, y sintió la mano rodear firmemente su erección, ya mucho más completa debido al contacto. Kenma se vio obligado a exhalar en el beso y, por pura venganza, mordió el labio inferior de Kuroo con algo de fuerza.

Obtuvo un quejido como respuesta, una risa ahogada y que la mano en su entrepierna comenzara a moverse de modo algo rápido.

—Tranquilo...se siente bien, ¿no? —preguntó Kuroo.

Kenma abrió los ojos sólo para dedicarle una mirada ceñuda, pero resultó contraproducente, porque pudo ver perfectamente el modo casi depredador con que Kuroo le miraba y su rostro demasiado cerca, y demasiado atractivo, y toda la molestia y vergüenza se transformaron en algo más que no supo identificar.

Tuvo que admitir que así, sin los ojos cerrados por temor, realmente comenzaba a sentirse bien. Más que bien. Y su respiración, ya agitada desde antes, comenzó a convertirse en una mezcla constante de suspiros y jadeos. Pero era un movimiento incómodo y limitado, y en un momento de consciencia recordó dónde estaban y que no tenían más ropa ahí.

—Kuro...la ropa...—pudo balbucear, siendo interrumpido por un jadeo.

Kuroo desvió la mirada un momento a sus entrepiernas y luego volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Puedo? Sólo bajarla un poco —murmuró Kuroo.

Él dudó un momento, pero no creía que fuera bueno que ambos se fueran de allí así. Necesitaban acabar con ello y eso le llevó a asentir con la cabeza, más avergonzado que antes. Kuroo exhaló y quitó la mano de su entrepierna para llevar ambas al borde de su ropa, y él se removió para bajarse de las colchonetas y quedar nuevamente de pie. Kuroo hizo una pausa que Kenma notó y luego, mirándole a los ojos, le haló firmemente la ropa hacia abajo.

Se suponía que sólo sería un poco, pero al final tanto sus shorts como ropa interior, al no tener su cadera para quedar sujetos, acabaron deslizándose por sus piernas hasta sus tobillos. Kenma se sintió incluso más avergonzado y las mejillas le ardían demasiado. Al menos, comprobó al mirar hacia abajo, la camiseta cubría un poco su desnudez.

—Eh, vamos...tú también —dijo Kuroo, sonriendo un poco.

Kenma apartó los brazos de su cuello y le miró con sorpresa.

—Yo... ¿debo hacerlo también? —murmuró Kenma, tartamudeando un poco por el nerviosismo.

Kuroo asintió y se relamió los labios, cohibiéndole. Pero Kuroo ya le había dicho que quería también ser tocado y era lo justo. En algunos mangas Kenma había leído esas escenas donde sólo uno hacía todo y le había parecido un poco injusto, y ahora ahí estaba él, sólo sintiendo y dejándose hacer.

Tenía que hacer a un lado la vergüenza y ocuparse de que Kuroo también se aliviara, de que también pasara un buen momento.

Aún un poco temeroso, Kenma llevó las manos hacia abajo, tomando con dedos temblorosos el borde del short de Kuroo. A pesar del nerviosismo pudo halar con facilidad la tela y mientras bajaba también sujetó el elástico de su ropa interior. Sólo fue un poco, pero fue lo suficiente para que la erección de Kuroo quedara libre y se alzara entre ellos, casi pegándose a su vientre.

Alguna vez se habían visto desnudos porque Kuroo no era precisamente vergonzoso, pero de la última vez habían pasado varios años y gran parte de la adolescencia. A pesar de su propia vergüenza Kenma no pudo evitar quedarse mirando un momento demasiado largo y luego escuchó la risita que soltó Kuroo.

—Oh, vamos...deja de mirar así. Es mejor hacer que mirar —le cuchicheó Kuroo, inclinándose hacia él para robarle algunos besos.

_Hacer_, pensó Kenma mientras correspondía a los besos. Bien, él había leído sobre ello y lo había visto en los dibujos de los mangas, y luego de unos segundos de pensárselo se apretó un poco más contra el cuerpo de Kuroo. Recibió un beso más profundo, distrayéndose un momento, pero acabó llevando ambas manos entre sus cuerpos y con ellas sujetó juntos sus miembros, ambos duros y un poco húmedos.

Kuroo jadeó y él se sintió sorprendentemente complacido con ello. Era extraño, porque necesitaba ambas manos para rodearles del todo, pero incluso él se sentía bien con la presión. Y cuando notó la mirada insistente de Kuroo, que había colado la lengua en su boca, comenzó a mover suavemente sus manos, masturbándoles sin demasiadas prisas.

Poco a poco el beso se convirtió en sólo dos pares de labios rozándose y bocas ahogando gemidos en la ajena. Kenma se había masturbado otras veces, como todo adolescente sano, pero aquella se sentía mejor a pesar de lo avergonzado que estaba. Incluso sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, buscando mayor fricción.

Kuroo le rodeó con los brazos un momento y luego, aparentemente no pudiendo quedarse tranquilo, llevó las manos al trasero de Kenma para comenzar a masajearle los glúteos, apretando y soltando de un modo bastante intenso. La respiración de ambos era agitada, él podía sentir los resoplidos cálidos de Kuroo contra su filtrum y el aliento contra su boca, pero con esas caricias la respiración de Kenma se alteró un poco más.

Él aumentó el ritmo de sus manos a pesar de que estas comenzaban a cansarse y los siguientes minutos no se enteró de nada. Apenas lograba mantener los ojos entreabiertos y se estremecía constantemente entre los brazos de Kuroo cuando alguna caricia se sentía especialmente bien.

Pero entonces notó algo extraño abriéndose paso entre sus nalgas y se sobresaltó.

—¿Kuro...? —balbuceó, casi sin voz.

Kuroo le besó un poco más y luego bajo hasta su cuello, besando el costado opuesto a donde tenía el parche térmico.

—Tranquilo...sólo será un poco, tendré cuidado —prometió Kuroo.

No creyó posible sentirse tranquilo en ese momento y comprendió que lo que se abría paso en su trasero eran los dedos de Kuroo. Intentó no dejar de masturbarles, incluso cuando las piernas le temblaban y uno de los dedos comenzó a masajear su ano, presionando suavemente.

Eso era muchísimo más vergonzoso que estarle masturbando, pero no replicó ni le apartó. No podía hacerlo teniendo las manos ocupadas y realmente no pensaba detenerse, no cuando creía que le faltaba poco para el orgasmo. Además, de reojo notó que la mirada de Kuroo se había intensificado y que parecía realmente concentrado en lo que hacía, besando y mordiendo su hombro.

Un dedo se deslizó en su interior de modo sorpresivo e incómodo, pero no doloroso, y Kuroo comenzó a moverlo casi en seguida. Estaba costándole bastante seguir con el movimiento de sus propias manos cuando aquello ocurría en su parte trasera, más porque la incomodidad predominaba, pero se esforzó todo lo que pudo y apretó los labios para evitar hacer demasiado ruido, limitándose a resoplar y a jadear de vez en cuando.

Entonces Kuroo metió un segundo dedo que aumentó la incomodidad, sobre todo por la falta del lubricante que él sabía se suponía debían usar, y comenzó a moverlos mucho más de modos extraños. Kenma ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Kuroo supiera lo que estaba haciendo; parecía que, sobre todo, hacía movimientos curiosos, como si investigara. Pero uno de esos movimientos fue distinto y él jadeó con mayor fuerza cuando un estremecimiento se extendió por sus piernas, haciéndole temblar.

—Oh, con que aquí está... —murmuró Kuroo contra su hombro, inclinándose un poco más seguramente para poder ver lo que hacía.

La vergüenza, que había estado bajo control durante ese tiempo, se desbordó. Le ardían las mejillas y Kuroo no dejaba de mover los dedos del mismo modo, provocándole esos estremecimientos y unos bruscos escalofríos que no dejaban de recorrer su cuerpo y, sobre todo, sus piernas. Kenma estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento le fallarían y la velocidad del movimiento de sus propias manos aumentó, volviéndose un ritmo casi desesperado. Y en cierto modo lo era, porque los escalofríos comenzaban a dirigirse a su ingle y se concentraban allí, provocando un cosquilleo inaguantable.

Sólo unos segundos después se le quebró la voz al emitir un gemido y sus caderas se sacudieron mientras el orgasmo arrasaba con todo en él, haciendo que se manchara las manos. Kenma dejó de moverlas y sintió su mente en blanco por unos segundos. Cuando logró abrir los ojos, sin saber exactamente cuándo había llegado a cerrarlos, notó que las piernas le habían fallado finalmente, porque tenía las rodillas dobladas, pero Kuroo le sujetaba con firmeza con un brazo por la cintura y además le apretaba un poco contra las colchonetas, impidiendo que cayera.

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de lograr enfocar la vista y lo primero que pudo ver fue la sonrisa de Kuroo antes de escuchar su risa ahogada.

—Eso ha sido...curioso. Y bastante intenso —cuchicheó Kuroo, robándole un suave beso en los labios.

Kenma seguía con la respiración agitada y no pudo responder en seguida, pero entonces notó que entre sus manos su propia erección comenzaba a disminuir. En cambio, Kuroo seguía tan erecto como cuando habían empezado. Intentó mover un poco las manos, pero Kuroo quitó los dedos de su interior, arrancándole un jadeo de paso, y con esa misma mano le apartó las suyas, aún sonriendo.

—No te fuerces —dijo Kuroo, mirándole a los ojos.

Él negó con la cabeza con más esfuerzo del que creyó le costaría.

—Pero tú...aún...también tienes que terminar... —murmuró Kenma entrecortadamente, sintiéndose un poco afligido.

Se suponía que ambos tenían que aliviarse, no sólo él. Por eso se había esforzado con aquello, pero finalmente —y como casi siempre, se lamentó— él había sido el único que había terminado ganando.

Sin embargo, Kuroo volvió a besarle de un modo dulce que desentonaba con la situación, confundiéndole bastante.

—Lo sé, lo haré. Pero...no con tus manos. No te fuerces a eso —reiteró Kuroo, y su sonrisa se ladeó un poco—. Por favor, préstame tus muslos un rato.

Kenma se sintió incluso más confundido.

—¿Mis muslos...?

Kuroo sólo asintió, sin emitir ninguna palabra. Entonces, sirviéndole como apoyo y sujetándole las caderas, le ayudó a voltearse y antes de que se diera cuenta Kenma estaba recargado contra las colchonetas, casi acostado sobre ellas, y aferró las manos a los costados antes de voltear la cabeza y mirar sobre su hombro. Kuroo estaba detrás, aún sujetándole con ambas manos por las caderas, y se inclinó sobre él para pegar el torso a su espalda.

—Sólo será un momento —murmuró Kuroo.

Él no supo qué responder y tampoco tuvo tiempo de hacerlo porque algo se frotó contra su trasero. Le tomó un fragmento de segundo darse cuenta de que era la erección de Kuroo y cuando la sintió deslizándose entre sus glúteos un ligero pánico le atacó.

—Kuro, no... —intentó replicar.

Pero Kuroo se inclinó más sobre él y alcanzó a unir sus bocas, robándole un beso bastante profundo antes de susurrar.

—No lo haré, ya te lo dije. No te asustes, Kenma...sólo serán tus muslos —prometió.

Su parte lógica, y aún lúcida a pesar de la agitación, le hacía tener miedo. Sentirse un poco vulnerable. Pero era Kuroo quien estaba allí, y quien ya le había dado a entender varias veces que no llegarían hasta el final. Trató de relajarse todo lo que pudo a pesar de notar aún cómo Kuroo se restregaba contra él y se concentró en sentir la vibración del palpitar de su corazón gracias a lo pegado que el otro tenía el pecho de su espalda, en escuchar su respiración agitada y en el calor que le envolvía proveniente de su cuerpo.

Entonces Kuroo halló el espacio entre sus muslos y se hundió allí, comenzando a embestir de modo rápido y en movimientos breves. Él podía sentir perfectamente la pelvis de Kuroo chocar contra sus glúteos, incluso podía escucharlo, y a pesar de que la fricción contra la piel sensible de la cara interna de sus muslos era algo molesta Kenma juntó más las piernas, buscando ayudarle con aquello.

Kuroo jadeó tras él y cuando sintió las manos recorrerle la espalda y alzarle la camiseta Kenma hundió un poco el rostro en la colchoneta, buscando ocultar la vergüenza que le provocaba aquel momento íntimo. Pero, aunque no lo admitiera, también le provocaba cierta felicidad el escuchar cuánto podía provocar que la respiración de Kuroo se agitara, o cuántas veces podía hacerle jadear y gruñir.

Sintió los labios de Kuroo bajar por su espalda hasta llegar a sus omóplatos descubiertos y las mordidas ahí, al tomarle desprevenido, le hicieron ahogar un jadeo. Kuroo siguió mordiendo y besando la piel de su espalda y Kenma se estremeció bajo su tacto, sintiendo una agradable excitación recorrer su cuerpo, aunque no era una sensación tan sexual como seguramente habría sido en otro momento. Pero estaba cansado y un poco ido por el sopor del reciente orgasmo, y cuando Kuroo aumentó la velocidad de sus caderas antes de tensarse sobre su cuerpo él suspiró aliviado.

No le importó la humedad entre sus piernas ni el lugar en el que estaban. Y ni siquiera aunque le importaran esas cosas habría podido evitarlo. Kuroo se acomodó sobre él, aún respirando agitadamente, y le medio abrazó mientras besaba su nuca y hombros, susurrando ahogados _te quiero_ que aumentaron el agradable calor que le rodeaba.

Kenma no necesitó más de unos segundos así y de su agotamiento para que el sopor ganara y le llevara a una tranquila, y cálida, inconsciencia.


	14. Consecuencias y decisiones radicales

pesar de sentir un poco de incomodidad entre la inconsciencia, Kenma no logró despertar en seguida. Cuando estaba cansado podía tener un sueño muy pesado y últimamente había descubierto que luego de un orgasmo terminaba agotado a pesar de no hacer mucho más que mover las manos. Esta vez, aunque no había sido solo, prácticamente había hecho lo mismo.

Cuando logró abrir un poco los ojos sólo vio un pedazo de tela negra. Dos segundos después también notó que algo tocaba su cabeza y que había un peso extra sobre su cintura. La desorientación le hizo tardar en darse cuenta de que estaba sobre un costado, que el contacto en su cabeza eran lentas caricias de una mano y que el peso en su cintura era un brazo.

Casi de modo instintivo Kenma se acomodó sobre la estrecha colchoneta en la que estaban y se acurrucó contra Kuroo, buscando su calor. Las caricias se detuvieron y el abrazo se estrechó un poco, arrancándole un suspiro.

―¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ―preguntó Kenma en un murmullo.

―Uhm... ¿quince o veinte minutos? No más de media hora ―respondió Kuroo, utilizando un volumen de voz bastante bajo.

Yaku iba a sospechar, y a regañarlos, pero, quizá debido al sopor que aún sentía, a Kenma no le preocupó demasiado. Parpadeó un par de veces para mejorar su vista y bostezó perezosamente después, logrando aclarar un poco su mente. Y entonces notó al removerse más que tenía la ropa interior y los shorts bien puestos y la vergüenza se exteriorizó con un ligero ardor en sus mejillas.

―...Gracias ―cuchicheó.

―¿Uh? ¿Por qué? ―cuestionó Kuroo.

Kenma apretó los labios un momento debido a la misma vergüenza.

―Por...acomodarme la ropa. Y dejarme dormir.

Kuroo reanudó entonces las caricias en su cabello y él tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos cuando los dedos frotaron suavemente tras su oreja.

―No podía dejarte así, no con el frío que hace, y encontré unas toallitas húmedas en el botiquín que guarda Yaku aquí ―Kuroo hizo una pausa y cuando Kenma alzó un poco la cabeza pudo verle sonreír―. Además, estabas cansado y yo te cansé más ―agregó, con tono ligeramente insinuador.

Kenma se sonrojó un poco más, pero no hubiese podido decir si era por el recuerdo de lo que habían hecho o por el hecho de que Kuroo le hubiese limpiado y medio vestido. Él guardó silencio unos segundos, más pendiente de las caricias tras su oreja que de cualquier otra cosa, pero luego recordó dónde estaban, y qué momento era, y exhaló.

―Deberíamos ir...pronto será hora de cenar, si es que no lo es ya ―murmuró Kenma.

Kuroo hizo un ruidito que podía interpretarse de muchas formas y, luego de abrazarle un poco más, le besó superficialmente los labios y le soltó. Él se encontró recordando todos los besos que se habían dado rato antes y sintió un ligero cosquilleo de añoranza en los labios, pero lo omitió y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la colchoneta por un momento antes de ponerse de pie.

Entonces notó que se sentía extraño, un poco incómodo. Dio unos pasos y se dio cuenta de que la incomodidad provenía de uno de sus hombros y una mucho más leve de su trasero. Recordó entonces lo que Kuroo había hecho en ambos lugares y se preocupó y avergonzó en partes iguales. Cuando llevó una de sus manos a su hombro y coló los dedos bajo el cuello de la camiseta notó que la piel ahí estaba un poco afiebrada.

―Ah, eso...―murmuró Kuroo a sus espaldas, y al llegar junto a él le tomó la mano suavemente―, uhm... ¿lo siento?

Kenma le miró de reojo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

―¿Se ve por el cuello de la camiseta? ―preguntó, con más resignación que enfado.

Kuroo negó en seguida con la cabeza.

―Nada, es mucho más cerca del brazo que del cuello.

Kenma dudó un momento, pero terminó exhalando.

―Un pedazo de tarta de la cafetería a la que me llevaste la otra vez.

―¿Incluso por los de la espalda?

Aquello le tomó desprevenido porque no sentía ninguna molestia allí, pero también recordó el momento sobre la colchoneta, y cómo Kuroo se había ensañado con su espalda, y se sintió casi seguro de que ahí también debía haber varios _recuerdos_.

―Un GariGari-kun mañana ―agregó.

Kuroo se rió entre dientes y, luego de inclinarse a robarle un último beso, Kenma le vio asentir con la cabeza.

―Hecho.

* * *

Finalmente ambos habían pasado por uno de los baños del primer piso para asearse un poco y luego habían ido a la cafetería. Casi todos estaban ahí y los que faltaban no tardaron en llegar. Un aroma agradable salía de la cocina, y cuando Bokuto se robó a Kuroo él ni siquiera se puso la mitad de lo enfadado que se habría puesto unas horas antes.

Kenma se sentó en el lugar algo apartado que había estado usando esos días y comenzó a jugar con su celular. Se había olvidado completamente de él dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la sudadera del uniforme y agradecía que Kuroo la hubiese encontrado en un rincón del gimnasio antes de que se fueran.

Kuroo...al pensar en él también pensó en lo ocurrido hacía menos de una hora. Su relación iba avanzando bastante, aunque de un modo ordenado y casi lineal donde cada vez iban un poco más allá. Recordar cuánto habían hecho ese día le hacía temer un poco por la próxima vez que un encuentro así ocurriera, porque no estaba seguro de si alguno de los dos querría parar y él aún no se sentía listo, no con lo asustado que había estado hace menos de una hora al pensar que Kuroo querría llegar hasta el final. Pero aquello en algún momento tendría que pasar y él debía estar preparado, o al menos lo mejor preparado que pudiera.

Tenía que volver a investigar. Al menos, para su tranquilidad, la semana siguiente sólo tendrían práctica en las mañanas y gran parte de la tarde libre, sin clases. Podría dedicar tiempo a la investigación. Pero había también algo negativo en ello, ya que tiempo libre solía significar más tiempo juntos, a solas. Y aunque ambos fueran más o menos conscientes de que no debían tener sexo si tenían entrenamientos y juegos, no podían estar seguros de que, si llegaban a tener un momento tan íntimo como el reciente, ambos pudieran ser capaces de detenerse.

Un ruido le apartó de sus pensamientos y Kenma pausó instintivamente el juego en su celular para alzar un poco la mirada. Frente a él, sobre la mesa, había una bolsa plástica. Akaashi soltó las hazas y le dirigió una mirada agradable, aunque no llegaba a sonreír.

―Está tu bebida, y lo otro que pediste ―aclaró Akaashi, señalando la bolsa.

Los panes de Lev; casi los había olvidado.

―Oh, gracias... ¿puedo pagarte cuando subamos? No traigo el dinero encima ―preguntó él en voz baja.

―Sí, no hay problema, habíamos quedado en que me pagaras en el cuarto ―respondió Akaashi y, luego de lo que pareció un momento de vacilación, volvió a hablar―. ¿Puedo sentarme allí? Al fin pude escaparme un rato de Bokuto-san.

Aquello definitivamente le causó un poco de curiosidad. De sí mismo podía esperarse el huir de Bokuto, pero Akaashi parecía a gusto a su lado y saber siempre cómo manejarlo. Sin embargo, Kenma podía entender perfectamente que buscara algo de calma, incluso le sorprendía que una persona pudiese aguantarlo tanto, y más por ligera compasión que otra cosa asintió con la cabeza.

―Uhm... ¿ocurrió algo? ―preguntó finalmente Kenma.

Akaashi terminó de sentarse en la silla de junto y le miró con una ceja ligeramente arqueada.

―No creí que fueras curioso. O no en estas cosas ―respondió Akaashi.

Kenma tuvo un ligero sobresalto por ello y rehuyó su mirada, fingiendo concentrarse en reanudar la partida en su celular.

―No lo soy...sólo que es extraño. Pero está bien si no quieres hablar de ello ―agregó finalmente, siendo más testarudo que sincero.

Luego de unos segundos sí se concentró en el videojuego y puso mentalmente en mute el ruido ambiente como solía hacer siempre. Pero sólo pasaron un par de minutos y un prolongado suspiro de Akaashi le hizo volver a prestar atención a su alrededor. Cuando le miró de reojo notó que tenía una expresión aparentemente apacible en el rostro, pero la ligera arruga en su ceño revelaba un deje de preocupación.

―Bokuto-san ha estado actuando un poco extraño ―comentó finalmente Akaashi. Kenma no estaba realmente interesado en ello, pero Akaashi había sido amable con él y pausó nuevamente el videojuego para prestarle atención―. No sé por qué, y él evita responder cuando pregunto. Me está escondiendo algo y me preocupa. Creo que está afectando su rendimiento al jugar, como pasó en el tres versus tres de hace un rato.

Si bien le molestaba un poco que cuestionaran sus habilidades al jugar, y más las de Yaku y Kuroo, desmereciéndolas con un comentario así, terminó aceptando para sí mismo que él también había notado una baja en Bokuto. Habían ganado justamente con esfuerzo, pero también había influido que el As de Fukurodani no jugara al cien por cien.

―Si evita responder...no sé si puedas hacer algo ―murmuró Kenma finalmente.

―Yo tampoco sé, pero no es cosa de saber, sino de hacer. Soy el vice capitán y si afecta al equipo, debo solucionarlo. Debo _hacer_ algo ―recalcó Akaashi, pero terminó suspirando―. Si tan sólo supiera qué...

Realmente parecía preocupado y Kenma se sintió un poco mal por él. Debía ser una gran carga, más con alguien tan problemático como Bokuto. Por unos segundos no supo qué hacer, pero entonces dejó vagar la mirada por el comedor y se le ocurrió algo.

―Quizá...podrías preguntarle a Kuro. Pedirle que averigüe por ti. Bokuto-san luce cómodo a su lado y con lo bien que se llevan...quizá le diga ―aventuró él, algo inseguro.

Pero Akaashi parpadeó y pareció meditarlo unos segundos con seriedad.

―¿Crees que Kuroo-san esté dispuesto a hacerlo? ―cuestionó Akaashi.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―No veo por qué no lo estaría.

Akaashi guardó silencio, mirando seguramente a Bokuto y a Kuroo que en ese momento hacían una competencia de pulsos junto a otros unas mesas más lejos. Cuando la mano de Kuroo se azotó contra la mesa y Bokuto exclamó, victorioso, Akaashi dejó escapar un resoplido de risa mientras sonreía levemente.

―Sí...creo que intentaré. Gracias, Kenma-san ―dijo Akaashi, volteando el rostro para mirarle. Seguramente notó la arruga en su entrecejo porque se apresuró a agregar, aún sonriendo―. Kenma, lo siento.

Él asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y cuando volvió a prestar atención a su celular notó que, extrañamente, también sonreía un poco. Recompuso su expresión rápidamente y despausó el juego para continuar con ello. Akaashi no se fue ante lo que hizo como solían hacer la mayoría de las personas, sino que también sacó un aparato de su bolsillo y se concentró en él. Kenma notó, de reojo, que era un Kindle y por la complejidad de los kanjis que alcanzó a leer supo que era una especie de novela.

La situación le resultaba algo extraña, pero no incómoda. Akaashi estaba en silencio, concentrado en sus propias cosas al igual que él. Incluso estando tan cerca no le provocaba ganas de apartarse, o de huir. Al contrario; le hacía sentir un poco más tranquilo. Quizá debido al aura relajada, medio floja, que le rodeaba.

Kenma decidió volver a concentrarse en la aldea enemiga que estaba atacando en el Clash of Clans y dejó que la tranquilidad le envolviera, aun con el bullicio a su alrededor.

* * *

La mañana del sábado Kenma despertó con una pequeña jaqueca. Se habían dormido un poco más tarde de lo normal porque luego de la cena los de tercero de Nekoma habían sacado el pastel y todo se había vuelto un caos. Él había entregado a Lev la bolsa con los panes, que antes de dormir recordó pagarle a Akaashi, pero este apenas le había hecho caso, demasiado ocupado mirando a Yaku, quien cargaba el pastel hacia una de las mesas, con ojos brillosos que le daban un aspecto de estar a punto de llorar.

Habían celebrado un poco, con los senpai molestando a los cumpleañeros y hablando de temas que parecían animados, pero él no había hecho demasiado caso. Se había limitado a comer pastel sólo porque era de manzana y estaba bueno, y luego se había quedado en su lugar, ocupado haciendo algunos acuerdos por chat de venta e intercambio de pokémon que realizaría al terminar el campamento, en la tranquilidad de su casa.

Para su mala suerte, aún quedaban dos días de concentración contando ese. Aunque en ese momento, cuando se sentó en su futón luego de escuchar la estruendosa voz de Tora, se vio forzado a abrir los ojos con una ligera sorpresa e incomodidad.

No, no dolía. Era distinto, una sensación extraña y molesta al sentarse, en su parte baja. Completamente avergonzado, pensó que parecía como si sintiera el fantasma de los dedos de Kuroo en su ano. Como si este hubiese quedado distinto desde la noche anterior. No era igual, era mucho menor, supuso que se debía a que su cuerpo estaba reacomodándose o algo así, pero ahí estaba. Y lo peor fue que al ponerse de pie si bien disminuyó un poco, la sensación no desapareció.

Los mangas no habían hablado sobre eso. Él tampoco habló sobre ello con nadie, no era como que pudiera llegar y decírselo a cualquiera de todos modos, y se concentró en levantarse con desgane y aliviar el dolor de cabeza que sí era algo bastante peor.

En el desayuno, luego de pedírselo, Yaku se había conseguido algo de medicina para la migraña con las mánagers de Fukurodani y media hora luego de haberla tomado, cuando calentaban para comenzar las prácticas, él agradeció que esta poco a poco hiciera efecto. Así pudo jugar bastante bien un rato, dando pases en las prácticas de remate sin ningún problema más allá de lo difícil que era coordinarse con Lev, e incluso a la hora de almuerzo comió bastante bien. En la tarde también logró jugar normalmente en los partidos rotativos, pero con el acercamiento del final del entrenamiento comenzó a sentirse mal. Realmente mal. Su cabeza volvió a doler, casi ardiendo, y el ardor se expandió a sus ojos, dificultándole ver correctamente.

Cuando todo a su alrededor pareció inestable, balanceándose ligeramente, y sus extremidades comenzaron a tardar en responder y sus dedos no consiguieron empujar con suficiente fuerza el último pase, Kenma supo que algo iba mal. Se sentía débil y pesado, y caminar hasta la banca donde estaban las botellas de agua pareció un esfuerzo demasiado grande. Estaba jadeando, pero sabía que no estaba tan cansado como para tener la respiración así de agitada ni para que ahora sus mejillas también ardieran.

El agua no ayudó demasiado, aun cuando bebió hasta sentir dolor de estómago. Hasta sus oídos parecían haberse tapado un poco y, entre los ruidos amortiguados de zapatillas chirriando contra el suelo y voces animadas, comenzó a emerger un pitido agudo cuyo volumen fue en aumento y que él tardó poco en notar que provenía del interior de su cabeza.

―¡Eh, Kenma! ¿Qué tal? ¿Demasiado para tu pereza?

La voz con tono molestoso de Kuroo le hizo tener un pequeño sobresalto. Estaba a su lado, con una botella de agua en una mano y una toalla para el sudor rodeándole el cuello. Él intentó hablar, pero le costó un poco porque su boca se había secado nuevamente.

―¿Uh? ―fue todo lo que logró murmurar.

A pesar de su desenfocada vista, logró ver el momento exacto en que Kuroo le examinó con la mirada y frunció poco a poco el ceño.

―Estás rojo. ¿Te sientes bien? Deberías ir a hacer estiramientos con los demás, para bajar el ritmo poco a poco ―le aconsejó Kuroo, aunque no parecía demasiado seguro de lo que decía.

Kenma dudó un momento sobre contarle. Podía sonar demasiado rezongón y se había fijado como objetivo ese año no causar a Kuroo problemas como en la primera concentración del año anterior. Pero sus dos manos aferraban la botella de agua que ya había vaciado e incluso si esta no pesaba, sus dedos parecían a punto de ceder, al igual que sus piernas.

Con movimientos torpes se sentó en la banca y Kuroo se acercó más a él, inclinándose un poco para quedar ligeramente a su altura. Él decidió que sin decirle nada le causaría, además de problemas, una preocupación innecesaria.

―No mucho...―se sinceró, agachando un poco la cabeza para mirarse los pies porque el malestar estaba incrementando sensiblemente su ansiedad―. La migraña de esta mañana volvió y me siento...no sé, ¿exhausto? Débil. O más de lo normal.

Como si su cuerpo quisiera resaltar los malestares en ese momento, un par de escalofríos le recorrieron la espalda e hicieron que se encogiera sobre sí mismo. Escuchó a Kuroo chasquear la lengua y este adhirió su frente a la suya sin vergüenza. Y aunque estaba húmeda, seguramente por el sudor, ese pequeño contacto entre ellos logró hacerle sentir un poco más reconfortado, menos solo, disminuyendo así ligeramente la ansiedad.

―Por supuesto que te sentirás débil si tienes fiebre. Kenma, tu frente arde muchísimo, y estás sudando. ¿Te sientes demasiado mal? ―murmuró Kuroo, aún con sus frentes unidas.

Sólo entonces comprendió que no era la frente de Kuroo la que estaba sudada, sino la suya, y también pudo notar una humedad fría en su espalda y axilas. Su garganta raspó cuando trató de hablar y no tenía saliva para tragar y mejorar su condición.

―Ujúm...―apenas consiguió emitir un ruidito afirmativo, pero de todos modos asintió con la cabeza para reafirmar su respuesta.

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hacerse el valiente o ignorar los malestares. Kuroo debió notarlo, porque suspiró y se apartó de él para lograr incorporarse de nuevo.

―Iré a buscar a Manabu-sensei, espera aquí ―sentenció Kuroo, con expresión seria.

Él se levantó torpemente de la banca y quiso pedirle que no se fuera. Era un impulso infantil e ilógico, pero tuvo que apretar sus labios resecos para quedarse callado. Además, Kuroo ya se había dado media vuelta para caminar al otro extremo del gimnasio y no podía ver la súplica en sus ojos, el miedo y la angustia frente al malestar.

Kuroo no alcanzó a alejarse demasiado y su espalda fue lo último que Kenma vio antes de sentir que el interior de su cabeza se agitaba como si todo su cuerpo fuera rodeado por un torbellino. Perdió el equilibrio y el conocimiento antes de que su cuerpo siquiera chocara contra el suelo o de que escuchara los gritos pronunciando su nombre.

* * *

―_Un cuadro febril, pero no podemos descartar una infección que lo esté causando. Eso o está exhausto a un nivel alarmante. Quizá se ha exigido más de lo normal estos días y su cuerpo suplica una pausa exteriorizándolo de este modo. Eran de una especie de club deportivo o algo, ¿no? El chico aparentemente tiene buena condición física, pero según su expediente médico no parece que su alimentación sea la mejor, ni su salud. Llegó con deshidratación, pero además en su historial figuran unos exámenes recientes que señalan que tiene algo de anemia y una avitaminosis que si no se trata terminará en algo serio. Cuando lleguen sus padres será necesario repetirles esto e indicarles un tratamiento que tendrán que hacerle seguir._

La voz del que había identificado como del doctor siguió diciendo algunas cosas poco agradables y utilizando términos que él no conocía del todo. Había recobrado el conocimiento ya en ese lugar desagradablemente blanco y luminoso, y sabía que era un hospital y que Manabu-sensei estaba con él porque también había escuchado su voz. Pero, incluso estando despierto, no quería abrir demasiado los ojos y que lo descubrieran porque era evidente que se le vendría encima una serie de regaños e imposición de medicamentos desagradables que le forzarían a tomar.

Su brazo izquierdo se sentía frío al estar por fuera de la manta que lo cubría en lo que dedujo era una camilla, pero tampoco quiso moverlo. Le habían puesto una bolsa de suero a la que aún le faltaba para terminarse, o eso había creído ver cuando al despertar se atrevió a abrir los ojos un poco, pero al menos su rostro ya no ardía tanto. Seguramente el suero también tenía algo para la fiebre, pensó.

Incluso no queriendo que notaran que estaba despierto, cuando llegó su madre él no pudo seguir fingiendo. Abrió los ojos, aguantó los regaños y palabras preocupadas, y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente estable terminó sentándose en la camilla para escuchar las instrucciones del doctor, a las que su madre asentía con decisión. Cambiar su dieta, comer más verduras y frutas, consumir más de ciertos alimentos ricos en hierro y menos de otros pertenecientes a la comida chatarra, tomar hierro en tabletas y cápsulas de suplementos alimenticios, realizar ejercicio sin sobre exigirse demasiado...cada indicación parecía más tediosa y difícil de cumplir, pero sabía que entre su madre y Kuroo eran capaces de obligarle. Por lo mismo, meses atrás había ocultado el sobre con los resultados de sus exámenes y las mismas instrucciones del doctor que realizó la revisión de la escuela, restándole importancia frente a ambos.

Pero, como llevaba ocurriendo en diversos ámbitos últimamente, ya no podría seguir huyendo de eso tampoco.

Para cuando el suero se acabó y el doctor les dejó ir con una extensa receta ya estaba oscuro afuera. Manabu-sensei les llevó en su auto a una farmacia y luego incluso les llevó hasta su casa, disculpándose con su madre por no cuidar adecuadamente de él al mismo tiempo que esta se disculpaba con él por causarle tantos problemas. Sus cosas se habían quedado en la escuela y su padre iría a buscarlas, junto a Kuroo, al día siguiente en el auto familiar, pero al menos traía encima su celular, que el mismo Kuroo le había entregado a Manabu-sensei para contactar a sus padres y que este le había entregado a él en la consulta del doctor.

Luego de aguantar otras palabras de su madre consiguió permiso para subir a su habitación a descansar. Su padre llegaría más tarde del trabajo y de seguro también tendría algo que decir, pero intentó no pensar en ello y se puso una pijama antes de meterse a la cama sin siquiera tomar un baño antes. La fiebre se había ido, pero su cuerpo seguía algo débil y no tenía muchas ganas de nada. Sin embargo, no consiguió dormirse y se dedicó a jugar cualquier cosa en su celular.

Poco tiempo después la etapa del juego se vio interrumpida por una llamada. Los caracteres de _Kuroo_ y el emoji de gato negro resaltaron en la pantalla y él, luego de unos segundos de duda, deslizó el dedo por esta para contestar.

―_Oh, estás despierto. ¿Cómo te sientes? Manabu-sensei llegó hace poco, nos dijo que estabas bien y que te había dejado en casa pero...quería confirmarlo. Realmente siento no haberte acompañado, pero Nekomata-sensei se opuso aun cuando Yaku se ofreció a reemplazarme en mis responsabilidades._

Escuchar su voz fue agradable. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero se había acostumbrado a escucharle constantemente y ese sonido muchas veces calmaba un poco su ansiedad.

―Uhm...sí. Me pusieron suero, pero estoy bien. Sólo...fue deshidratación y fiebre. Al parecer por cansancio acumulado ―murmuró en respuesta.

Hubo un breve silencio en la línea y, luego de unos segundos, escuchó un suspiro.

―_Como cuando eras pequeño, ¿no? Solía darte fiebre luego de entrenamientos exhaustivos._

―Supongo...lamento no haber completado el campamento esta vez, aun cuando era tan importante ―se disculpó, con voz casi inaudible.

Nunca había creído que podría sentirse culpable por algo así. Regularmente sólo jugaba porque no tenía motivos de peso para no hacerlo, porque sin él sus compañeros de equipo tendrían problemas. Porque era algo que hacía desde pequeño de modo amateur y luego, a partir de la secundaria, con más constancia. Porque su amigo de infancia se lo había pedido y él, luego de tanto tiempo siendo apoyado, cuidado, había querido devolverle aquello un poco y apoyarle con su sueño.

Se había prometido que esta vez podría con los entrenamientos, que no sería un problema, y le había dicho a sus padres que no pasaría lo mismo del año anterior, donde él casi había abandonado el campamento y el equipo. Claro, esta vez no había abandonado ninguna de las dos cosas por su cuenta, pero quizá era algo peor para sus padres cuando trataba de su salud.

Le angustiaba sentir que había fallado a sus padres y a su amigo de infancia al mismo tiempo. A la persona que le gustaba, y de la que poco a poco se iba enamorando.

Kuroo cortó sus pensamientos con un ruidito que él reconoció como un chasquido de lengua.

―_No te disculpes por ello, si sólo fue fiebre y cansancio es mejor que no lo hayas terminado o podrías haber acabado peor. Además, nada es más importante que la salud de la columna, cerebro y corazón de Nekoma, sobre todo con las clasificatorias tan encima._

Kenma arrugó la nariz instintivamente al escuchar esos apodos, pero no pudo sentirse mucho mejor con las palabras de Kuroo. Porque sí había sido su culpa en parte, por no cuidar de su salud, por esconder los resultados de los exámenes. Quiso decírselo, pero tuvo miedo. Miedo de su enfado y del regaño que se ganaría, más cuando no se sentía ni siquiera físicamente del todo bien, mucho menos mentalmente.

Por un momento creyó que más que físicamente exhausto, lo estaba mentalmente. Y no sólo por lo demandante que era jugar de Setter para su cerebro, sino por todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en el último mes.

―_Ah, Kenma, debo ir a ayudar con unas cosas, sólo me escapé un momento. Lo siento. Mañana iré a tu casa para llevarte las cosas, poco después de la hora de almuerzo. Por favor...cuídate. Y descansa._

Él no alcanzó a responderle; hubo una voz, quizá la de Nekomata-sensei, que llamó a Kuroo y este le respondió con un _ya voy_ desganado que él apenas escuchó antes de que la llamada se cortara.

Kenma suspiró. No sabía qué hacer; se sentía mal mentirle a Kuroo, pero, extrañamente, por una vez le faltaba el valor para contarle algo. Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado complicado nuevamente, aunque por un tema distinto. Su cabeza volvió a sentirse inestable y bloqueó el celular antes de dejarlo a un lado junto a la almohada. Necesitó un esfuerzo más grande de lo normal, pero consiguió cubrirse con el cobertor hasta el cuello.

Para lo que no necesitó esfuerzo fue para dormirse, porque en cosa de segundos, en los que notó la fiebre volver a aumentar, perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Su madre no le había despertado hasta la mañana siguiente. Al parecer su cuerpo realmente necesitaba descansar y cuando ella le llamó para cenar él ni siquiera había reaccionado, así que sus padres habían decidido dejarle en paz. Kenma lo agradeció, porque tuvo un sueño profundo y tranquilo, a pesar de la fiebre que le hizo despertar con la ropa y las sábanas sudadas.

Luego de una ducha trabajosa por todas las agujetas que tenía en piernas y brazos, bajó a tomar desayuno. Un desayuno colorido que su madre le puso en el plato con huevo, verduras, mucha fruta, pan, jugo natural, una pastilla y dos cápsulas. Kenma puso una mueca, pero igualmente intentó comer un poco de todo más por complacerla a ella y suavizar la mirada seria de su padre que por tener hambre. Al final de todo se tomó los medicamentos junto al jugo con desagrado, pero ni siquiera se atrevió a replicar en voz alta.

Durante toda la mañana su madre actuó casi como si él fuera un terminal. No le dejó irse solo a su cuarto, le indicó que podía jugar con su celular en la sala o ver televisión y él tuvo que mantenerse en un rincón del sofá, cubierto con una manta a pesar de que no hacía mucho frío, mientras ella iba cada quince minutos a preguntarle si no tenía hambre o necesitaba algo, y al menos una vez por hora le forzó a comer un poco de fruta.

El almuerzo no fue mucho mejor, con un plato lleno de carne de pollo y muchas verduras y ensalada. Tampoco fue capaz de terminárselo y su mamá al menos fue comprensiva, pero él le había visto frunciendo los labios ante los restos de su plato. Temió que toda la semana de vacaciones que quedaba fuera así, porque incluso si ella trabajaba de lunes a viernes, Kenma sabía que era capaz de dejarle comidas preparadas en la nevera y de spamearle mensajes de texto recordándole comerlas al llegar a casa luego de las prácticas matutinas.

Cuando Kuroo llegó un par de horas luego del almuerzo, traído por su padre, él se sintió bastante aliviado, porque su madre accedió a dejarles subir a su cuarto.

―Ah, pero llévense esto como merienda. Tetsurou-kun, ¿puedes subir estos platos por favor? ―escuchó hablar a su mamá.

Kenma se desentendió de ello y subió rápidamente por las escaleras. Su cuarto le recibió con las cortinas abiertas y la cama tendida con sábanas nuevas, algo que debía haber hecho su madre, pero él cerró las cortinas porque todo se veía demasiado luminoso y luego se recostó en su cama, disfrutando de la frescura y el olor a limpio.

Kuroo había dejado su maleta abajo, pero subió con su mochila al hombro y dos platos con manzana picada y gajos de mandarina. Kenma esperó a que dejara los platos en el escritorio y se sentó en su cama para recibir la mochila, comenzando a sacar con cuidado cada una de sus consolas, estuches de videojuegos y los cables para desenredarlos y enrollarlos como era debido, para prevenir daños. No notó lo silencioso que había estado todo hasta que Kuroo se sentó junto a él en la cama y se aclaró la voz.

―¿Has estado bien? ―preguntó Kuroo.

Él le miró de reojo y notó que Kuroo ni siquiera estaba mirándole, sino que miraba algún punto indeterminado de la pared de en frente.

―Mejor...dormí bien y mamá me ha saturado con cuidados ―murmuró despreocupadamente.

Encendió ambas consolas para comprobar la batería. La PSP estaba bien, pero la 3DS estaba por descargarse del todo y él la necesitaba para realizar sus ventas por la noche. Estaba desenredando el cable del cargador para levantarse a conectarla cuando Kuroo le dirigió finalmente la mirada y él, por un momento, se sintió extrañamente incómodo.

―Entonces, ¿sólo fue esa fiebre como las que te daban en secundaria? ―volvió a preguntar Kuroo, pero esta vez con voz seria.

Él no entendió por qué le preguntaría algo así y se limitó a responder con un asentimiento, pero la expresión de Kuroo se ensombreció.

―No me mientas.

Sus palabras resonaron en la habitación y entonces Kenma supo que Kuroo lo sabía. Era obvio, porque siempre que él le ocultaba algo utilizaba el mismo modo para sacarle la verdad, para acorralarlo, pero esta vez no lo había visto venir hasta ese momento. Su mirada se concentró en sus pies, que se movían inquietamente con la planta unida a la del otro, jugando de ese modo debido a la ansiedad.

―No te miento...fue esa fiebre y, bueno...un par de cosas más sin importancia...―murmuró, inseguro.

―Eso no fue lo que dijo Kana-san ―replicó Kuroo.

Claro, su madre debía haberle contado todo en menos de un minuto antes de que Kuroo subiera. Y, con lo exagerada que solía ser, seguramente había hecho sonar todo peor de lo que era.

―Bueno...al parecer tengo un poco de anemia y falta de vitaminas o algo así. Pero me dieron suplementos para todo, y de todos modos no me dio fiebre por eso, sino por el cansancio acumulado ―explicó Kenma, intentando restarle importancia.

Kuroo guardó silencio por un momento y cuando él volvió a mirarle su expresión ya no era seria, sino más ausente.

―Ya veo...supongo que la sobre exigencia física empeoró todo aquello. Las prácticas, que te quedaras un poco más el viernes y...―Kuroo pausó, como si no supiera bien qué palabras usar―, seguramente que te agitaras más en la noche sólo fue peor. Te llevé al límite.

Kenma tardó unos segundos en comprender a qué se refería. Kuroo se sentía culpable, no sólo por ser el motivo de que entrenara y de que se quedara a práctica extra en ese tonto juego de tres contra tres, sino también por el momento de intimidad que habían tenido. Como si eso hubiese sido sólo una exigencia más, otro peso que causara desgaste en su paupérrima resistencia.

―No es así, eso no tiene nada que ver ―le contrarió él, aunque su voz titubeó.

Después de todo, él realmente sí se había agitado. De hecho, las dos veces en que habían tenido algo de intimidad Kenma se había dormido pronto, agotado. _Exhausto_.

―No puedes saberlo, Kenma. ¿Y si sí tiene que ver? No puedes renunciar a los entrenamientos, aunque sí bajaremos más la carga que tendrás en ellos, pero...pero sí podemos intentar eliminar toda esa _carga extra_ ―aseguró Kuroo.

Kenma le miró fijamente antes de parpadear, confundido.

―¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Kuro? ―cuestionó en un murmullo.

Pudo escucharle suspirar, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron los ojos de Kuroo reflejaban una decisión que no admitía réplicas.

―No volveremos a llegar a algo más que besos hasta que tu salud mejore, e incluso estos serán limitados ―sentenció.

Él arqueó una ceja, encontrándolo ridículo por un momento. Pero entonces su corazón se sintió extrañamente pesado, inquieto. Y, aunque sabía que era por un motivo que, al menos para Kuroo, era de peso, Kenma no pudo evitar sentirse un poco rechazado.


	15. Tensión; el gato que sacó las garras

La decisión realmente fue tomada y Kuroo no dio su brazo a torcer. El resto de la tarde se la pasaron hablando de cualquier cosa, incluso de los deberes de vacaciones, y Kuroo le ayudó a avanzar los suyos. En varios momentos Kenma sintió esa ligera ansiedad que despertaba en él últimamente, esa que le recordaba que quería besar a la persona que le gustaba, pero Kuroo había mantenido la distancia en todo momento, aumentando notablemente su frustración.

Para cuando llegó la hora de cenar, Kuroo se despidió de él con un duradero beso en el entrecejo antes de que ambos bajaran y este se fuera a su propio hogar. Y aunque fue tan largo y los labios cálidos hicieron hormiguear el área de contacto, a Kenma realmente le supo a poco.

Esa noche se forzó a dormir más temprano de lo normal, aunque le costó dejar de lado las consolas. Al menos había hecho las transacciones de pokémon y dinero durante la visita de Kuroo, por lo que más allá de sus ganas de jugar no tenía una real obligación. A la mañana siguiente despertó sintiéndose bien, bastante descansado incluso cuando tuvo que levantarse temprano para ir a los entrenamientos matutinos que quedaban por esa semana de vacaciones. Su madre le volvió a preparar un desayuno abundante y le mandó dos cajas de obento, una con aperitivos y otra con el almuerzo. Él no sabía si era sano que comiera tanto, pero prefirió no replicar, o no al menos cuando su madre parecía reacia a dejarle ir a la práctica.

Antes de que decidiera oponerse de verdad, Kuroo llegó a buscarle y él hizo pasar las cápsulas con agua para poder escapar de los agobiantes cuidados de sus progenitores. Sabía que en el fondo los quería mucho, pero sentía que no respetaban su espacio personal y eso comenzaba a irritarle bastante.

El trayecto a la preparatoria fue igual a los últimos que habían hecho juntos. Kuroo se mantenía cerca de él, rozando sus hombros cada tanto tiempo, hablando de estrategias de vóleibol, de jugadas asombrosas que había visto, incluso de un drama que solía ver en la televisión y que Kenma a veces había visto de reojo cuando pasaba el tiempo en su casa. Por un momento él creyó que Kuroo había olvidado su decisión de la tarde anterior, pero cuando subieron a un vagón de tren bastante lleno de personas y Kuroo volvió a cubrirle con su cuerpo mientras él se acomodaba en el espacio entre las puertas y los asientos, notó que este se esforzaba por darle más espacio que de costumbre, como si ni siquiera quisiera tocarle. Tampoco le sostuvo la mirada, al parecer demasiado interesado en lo que podía ver a través de los cristales del vagón, y Kenma, con una pequeña arruga en el entrecejo, se dedicó a jugar en su celular como si no se diera cuenta de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero sí se daba cuenta, y le fastidiaba. Era extraño notar que solía odiar que invadieran su espacio personal y que ahora odiaba que eso no ocurriera; pero Kuroo siempre lo había hecho, siempre había estado ahí, irrumpiendo en su casa, en su cuarto, en el salón de clases y, poco a poco, en su vida, en su día a día, en su corazón con sentimientos amistosos y de aprecio que se habían vuelto amorosos. Era como si su espacio personal hubiese tomado a Kuroo como parte de él, alguien tan familiar que no se volvía necesario levantar sus defensas. Y ahora que Kuroo no estaba dentro quedaba un vacío frío, angustiante, y un sentimiento de añoranza que no desaparecía.

Nunca antes se había sentido aliviado de llegar al gimnasio donde practicaban ni de tener más cosas de las que su ansiedad debiese preocuparse, pero ese día fue el primero. Impedía que sólo se concentrara en la distancia entre él y Kuroo, que aunque seguía ahí, se veía acompañada del desagrado al cansancio, a sudar, del temor a lastimarse algún dedo que le impidiera jugar adecuadamente en sus consolas, o de recibir un pelotazo demasiado fuerte, incluso a caer mal en la práctica de recepciones. Y aunque su ansiedad estaba en el límite sólo entrando en ese lugar, agradeció tener que ocuparse de más cosas porque sólo en el tiempo del trayecto su pecho había comenzado a doler y temía que aquello aumentara en el camino de regreso a casa.

Por ese día, si bien entrenó junto a todos durante los remates para colocar la pelota en las series de repeticiones, su tiempo en las demás series fue disminuido notoriamente. Él no se opuso a ello, pero sí se sentía extraño no forzarse por una vez a aguantar tanto como los demás. Al final de la práctica comieron todos juntos y luego tuvo una pequeña charla con Nekomata-sensei, que le preguntó sobre su estado de salud y le comunicó las modificaciones a su nuevo régimen, incluso en el tipo de ejercicios que harían en las máquinas del gimnasio. Él solía hacer pesas en las piernas y un poco en los brazos, pero habían quitado bastante tiempo a ello para ponerle a correr y, según sus profesores, mejorar así su resistencia. Kenma no se sentía demasiado animado con ello pero tampoco se atrevió a replicar y se fue con una copia impresa del régimen doblada en el bolsillo, resignado a correr tres veces a la semana por la tarde aparte de los trotes en el exterior que ya hacían en las prácticas matutinas.

Kuroo le estaba esperando a la salida y él le resumió más o menos la conversación. No le enseñó la fotocopia del régimen porque de seguro él, siendo capitán, había formado parte de quienes lo habían diseñado. Los demás ya se habían ido así que caminaron juntos hacia la estación, nuevamente con esa cercanía que les permitía rozarse los hombros, pero Kuroo no le dirigió la mirada ni una sola vez, siempre con los ojos enfocados en frente. ¿Cómo podía incluso extrañar esas miradas de reojo que el mayor le dedicaba de vez en cuando mientras caminaban?

El viaje en tren fue igual al de la mañana, con Kuroo protegiéndole con su cuerpo pero manteniendo una mayor distancia que de costumbre, y cuando llegaron a casa ambos decidieron ir a la de este a avanzar los deberes un rato, así que Kenma fue por sus cuadernos y libros para ir a la casa de junto. Sólo estuvieron un par de horas en ello y Kenma, cansado, le pidió que se detuvieran. Habían avanzado bastante de todos modos, así que Kuroo accedió y él, luego de pensar en esa ligera tensión que le había incomodado durante todo el día y que aumentaba teniéndolo tan cerca, más con Kuroo actuando distante todo el tiempo, decidió irse a su casa sin dar explicaciones.

Jugar con las consolas le distrajo un poco, pero no lo suficiente. El malestar seguía ahí y no se pasó ni siquiera luego de una larga noche de sueño. Para su desgracia, además, el otro día no fue demasiado diferente, incluso cuando salieron con los miembros de Nekoma a comer para celebrar los cumpleaños de Lev e Inuoka, porque Kuroo se mantuvo prudentemente alejado todo el tiempo, y los siguientes pasaron igual. El jueves no se juntaron a hacer los deberes porque con el trabajo de los tres días anteriores ya los habían terminado, así que Kenma fue directo a su casa a jugar con las consolas o la computadora. Seguía sin distraerle del todo, pero la necesidad y la añoranza eran mucho menores estando alejado de Kuroo, porque si podía verle y le tenía tan cerca sólo quería pegarse a su costado y besarle. Pero los únicos besos que recibió en toda semana fueron otro en la frente y uno en una mejilla, tentadoramente cerca de los labios porque él había girado un poco el rostro. Kuroo no cayó y se separó casi en seguida, con una disculpa y decisión mezclada en sus ojos.

Para cuando llegó el domingo, Kenma admitió para sí mismo que se encontraba sentimental y sexualmente frustrado. Esa noche, luego de meditarlo un poco, se metió a la cama, cerró los ojos, pensó en Kuroo y se masturbó hasta quedarse dormido.

La mañana del lunes no fue su madre quien le despertó, sino Kuroo. Y cuando el sopor terminó de pasar con los segundos se sintió horriblemente avergonzado.

―Eh, al fin despiertas. Kana-san dijo que no le habías hecho caso. Anda, levántate pronto, no queda demasiado tiempo. Te espero abajo.

Kenma no alcanzó a responder antes de que Kuroo saliera de su habitación, pero lo agradeció porque cuando trató de decir algo ya a solas su voz sólo fue un balbuceo extraño. Estaba rojo, podía sentir las mejillas ardiendo, pero trató de convencerse de que aquello no era malo. Debía de haber mil millones de personas que se masturbaban pensando en quien les gustaba o les atraía, más a su edad. Claro, era algo normal. Además, él ya había tenido a Kuroo rondando su cabeza cuando había hecho lo mismo luego de leer los mangas BL, reemplazando a los personajes por ellos dos.

Luego de un par de minutos así y de escuchar la voz de su madre llamándole desde el primer piso, Kenma se levantó a las prisas por fin. Se puso el uniforme escolar, intentando no equivocarse con los botones de la camisa, y guardó la ropa de deportes en un bolso. No llevaba el uniforme completo de deportes porque tenían clases y era un fastidio cargar con tanto, pero los fines de semana o cuando iban a partidos sí debía llevarlo.

Luego de tomar el bolso y su mochila bajó las escaleras con cuidado. En otro momento no hubiese tomado desayuno, pero sus padres le dirigieron esa mirada que claramente decía que no le iban a dejar ir sin comer adecuadamente y él se sentó a la mesa junto a Kuroo, que seguramente había desayunado en casa pero ahora lo hacía por segunda vez comiendo un par de onigiri, y se comió un poco de cada cosa que su madre le ponía en el plato. Las cápsulas eran lo más desagradable ya que siempre le había costado pasarlas, pero se ayudó con mucho jugo y en cuanto terminó miró a Kuroo de un modo que rogaba salir de ahí. Sí, tenía presente que el camino a la escuela no iba a ser agradable tampoco, pero era mejor que estar bajo la sobreprotección de sus padres.

Kuroo finalmente tomó unos cuantos onigiri que le dio su madre, los guardó mientras él mismo guardaba su almuerzo en su mochila y ambos se despidieron rápido para poder ponerse los zapatos y salir de la casa. El camino, como bien había pensado, fue igual que durante la semana anterior; Kuroo mantenía una cercanía normal, pero parecía más tenso y trataba de no tocar su mano con la suya, algo que le estaba poniendo nervioso. Era evidente que tampoco se sentía cómodo a su lado, seguramente por estarse conteniendo, y aquello no le gustaba para nada. ¿No se suponía que eran amigos de infancia y que, además, se gustaban? ¿Qué no debían estar cómodos el uno con el otro, como siempre había sido hasta hace una semana? Ni siquiera cuando él le había pedido ir lento Kuroo había parecido tan notoriamente incómodo. Y si él tampoco podía sentirse cómodo con Kuroo, ¿con quién podría estarlo?

Hizo todo el camino con esos tortuosos pensamientos en la cabeza y no se dio cuenta de mucho hasta que llegaron a la preparatoria. No había demasiados alumnos, sólo otros pertenecientes a clubes, y ambos se dirigieron al cuarto del club para poder cambiarse. Los demás miembros ya estaban ahí casi listos y Kenma tuvo que apresurarse desvistiéndose y poniéndose los shorts rojos y la camiseta negra del equipo. Kuroo y Yaku le esperaron, así que los tres terminaron yéndose juntos al gimnasio. Manabu-sensei no estaba ahí pero Nekomata-sensei sí y les dijo unas palabras antes de mandarlos a hacer los ejercicios de siempre.

Luego de elongar un rato, Kuroo les ordenó en fila para que comenzaran a trotar hacia el exterior de la escuela. Hacía algo de frío pero aún no era demasiado, así que podían seguir trotando al aire libre mientras no lloviera. Y si bien el cielo estaba plagado de nubarrones grises bastante oscuros, no había caído ninguna sola gota. Kenma trató de seguir el ritmo lo mejor que pudo, aunque no era muy rápido, y le extrañó que Fukunaga y Shibayama permanecieran a su altura mientras daban vueltas a las calles cercanas de la escuela. Ellos no eran tampoco tan rápidos, pero siempre solían ir junto a la parte media o delantera del grupo. Sin embargo, cuando Shibayama le preguntó, con una expresión preocupada, si se sentía bien o si no estaba demasiado cansado cerca del final del tiempo de trote, entendió que podían estar preocupados por su condición física. O que, tal vez, Kuroo o alguno de los sensei les habían pedido estar pendiente de él.

Aquello no le gustó y, a pesar de lo sudado que estaba y de que las mejillas le ardían, murmuró un _estoy bien_ desganado. No quería sobreprotección ahí también cuando tenía suficiente en casa.

Cuando el tiempo terminó, Kuroo volvió a organizarlos y todos regresaron al gimnasio para tomar un breve descanso. Después de ello comenzaba una breve práctica de pases, remates y recepciones antes de que tuvieran que ir a clases, pero no alcanzaron a realizarla. Kenma se extrañó de que la mayoría se detuviera en la entrada y, considerando que era de los más bajos del equipo, no pudo ver mucho hasta que avanzaron un poco y él logró llegar casi al frente, junto a Kuroo.

En la banca cerca de la entrada, de pie junto a Manabu-sensei, había un chico con el uniforme de la preparatoria, asintiendo a algunas palabras del profesor. Él no recordaba haberlo visto, algo normal cuando no recordaba a la mayoría de la gente con la que se cruzaba, pero era extraño que estuviera en el gimnasio. Y mientras todos los rostros de sus compañeros estaban llenos de sorpresa, notó que Kuroo y Kai parecían tranquilos. Kenma tuvo un mal presentimiento y eso empeoró cuando Kuroo fue junto a Manabu-sensei y saludó al chico, quien se inclinó respetuosamente frente a él.

―Chicos, acérquense más ―les llamó Kuroo. Kenma lo hizo junto a todos, pero seguía con aquel mal presentimiento y sentía también una pesadez en el estómago―. Él es Teshiro Tamahiko, se transfirió durante de las vacaciones de otoño a nuestra escuela. Es de primero y en su antigua preparatoria estaba en el equipo de vóleibol también, así que acaba de ingresar al nuestro. Sé que es extraño un ingreso a estas alturas del año, pero sean buenos con él y denle la bienvenida. Entrenará con todos a partir de esta tarde.

Definitivamente era extraño, pero no imposible. Cualquiera podía transferirse de escuela, incluso estando en preparatoria, si se daban las condiciones para ello. El chico, que tenía el cabello muy corto y castaño, y unas cejas pobladas y redondeadas, se puso de pie frente a ellos también. No era muy alto, quizá tenía su misma altura o apenas unos pocos centímetros más, lo que significaba que era poco probable que fuera Bloqueador Central o Punta Receptor. Libero o Armador eran las únicas dos opciones, y la segunda posibilidad, extrañamente, le causó ansiedad.

Entonces Teshiro se inclinó frente a ellos y Kenma sintió el peso en su estómago aumentar.

―¡Buenas! Teshiro Tamahiko, primer año, clase tres. Me transferí desde Sapporo, en mi antigua secundaria jugaba de Armador y en preparatoria seguí en la misma posición. Espero llevarme bien con todos y gracias por recibirme.

_Armador_. Había olvidado la cantidad de veces que llegó a desear que hubiese otro Armador para repartir la carga del puesto o cuántas se había lamentado por ser el único, ya que ninguno de los otros chicos no titulares se había mostrado demasiado interesado en ello o no tenían experiencia anterior. Pero en la situación en que se encontraba, sintió aquello casi como un puñetazo. ¿Un reemplazo? ¿Él ya no era suficientemente confiable y necesitaban una segunda opción? No podía juzgar a los sensei por aquello, ni siquiera el que, tal vez, los miembros del equipo se sintieran mejor con ello, más seguros, pero de todos modos no era agradable para él.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Inclinó la cabeza como todos a modo de saludo y nada más, dejando que fueran los otros los efusivos con la bienvenida. Se mantuvo apartado, intentando que el malestar no se le saliera de control, buscando los puntos positivos de la llegada de alguien que pudiese relevarlo; se cansaría menos, si algo le pasaba en un juego o el desgaste era mucho este podría tomar su lugar un tiempo para permitirle reponerse, y en los entrenamientos tampoco recaería en él toda la carga de los pases, podrían realizar juegos de práctica teniendo dos armadores con algo de experiencia y no un reserva sin especialización. Quizá podrían mejorar más, armar nuevas estrategias con otro estilo de armador. Pero saber que serían estrategias de las que él no formaría parte volvía a aumentar el malestar.

Se acercó a la banca a buscar una de las botellas de agua y bebió lentamente de ella. Al menos su temperatura corporal ya había bajado bastante y con el pequeño caos de presentaciones el tiempo de la práctica había disminuido tanto que luego de unos minutos Manabu-sensei les dejó ir a cambiarse un poco antes. El chico nuevo, incluso si no había practicado, les siguió al cuarto del club y Kenma se mantuvo alejado incluso dentro de este, cambiándose en silencio.

Estaba por irse de ahí discretamente, ya con su mochila a la espalda y habiendo dejado el bolso en su cubículo, cuando Kuroo le sujetó por un brazo. Él se sobresaltó, más al ver que junto a él estaba el chico nuevo, mirándole de modo demasiado directo y con expresión curiosa.

―Kenma, espera. Creo que no se han presentado aún, ¿no? ―preguntó Kuroo. Él se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, pero escuchó su resoplido―. Vamos, será tu kohai más que de nadie, intenta ser un poco menos arisco, por favor.

Kenma torció los labios ante el regaño y le dirigió una mirada resentida a Kuroo antes de atreverse a mirar a Teshiro.

―Uhm...Teshiro, ¿no...? Soy Kozume Kenma, Armador titular...ex único Armador del equipo. Segundo año, clase tres ―se presentó él, con voz baja.

―Lo sé ―habló Teshiro. Kenma se sorprendió un poco y se sintió incómodo―. He aprendido sobre Nekoma, investigué antes de venir y solía ver los juegos de otras preparatorias que luchaban por un puesto en las nacionales. Nekoma es un equipo fuerte, pero tiene una gran debilidad y esa es Kozume-san.

Su modo de hablar era completamente respetuoso, pero había sido directo. Kenma no pudo evitar sentirse atacado de un modo casi personal.

―Eh, Teshiro...Kenma no es nuestra debilidad, es nuestro cerebro ―le señaló Kuroo, con tono un poco más frío que cuando había hablado antes. Defendiéndole.

Teshiro pareció encontrar extraño aquello, pero no dijo nada sobre el tema y se limitó a mirarles a ambos intercaladamente. Los demás miembros se habían quedado callados de golpe y prestaban atención a aquella pequeña conversación con más o menos discreción.

―No lo dudo, pero un cerebro perezoso, que rinde muy por debajo de su aparente talento. Y que, al contrario del resto, no transmite nada de motivación. Realmente creo que si Kozume-san lo hiciera, si estuviese motivado y se dedicara como corresponde al club, como notoriamente no hace debido a su bajo rendimiento, todo el equipo sería muchísimo más fuerte.

Él había sentido sus dedos apretarse en puños más y más con cada palabra hasta llegar a temblar. Todo su cuerpo parecía temblar junto a ellos, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Por más grosero e irrespetuoso que estuviera siendo, incluso si le hablaba de modo formal, Teshiro sólo estaba diciendo la verdad. Sin saber nada de él ni por lo que había pasado por dedicarse al vóleibol al dejarse arrastrar por Kuroo, pero la verdad al fin y al cabo. Kenma era consciente de que si él fuera más fuerte, más resistente y se dedicara más al club, como el Armador de Karasuno, Tora o el resto del equipo, incluyendo a Kuroo, sería un mejor aporte. Ayudaría realmente y no sería la última opción. La única opción.

Ahora ya no era la única opción, incluso si Teshiro no tenía la misma experiencia que él ni la misma conexión que Kenma había desarrollado con los demás miembros del equipo a base de práctica. Por primera vez desde que pertenecía a Nekoma, sintió el miedo a ser reemplazado. Desechado.

El mundo deportivo podía ser así de cruel.

―Oye, Teshiro, está bien dar una opinión pero no conoces a Kenma y eso es pasarse ―replicó Tora, frunciendo el ceño.

Pero aquello no servía de consuelo cuando él sabía que Tora también había pensado aquello muchísimo tiempo, casi durante todo el año anterior. Quizá lo seguía pensando.

Cuando creyó que su pesimismo le haría tocar fondo, simplemente exhaló. Dejó que la tensión fluyera de él con esa exhalación y miró a todos unos segundos, notando la incomodidad en ellos, un par de muecas de disgusto, pero otras que demostraban apoyo a las palabras de Teshiro, sobre todo en los rostros de los no titulares.

Bien, podían tener sus opiniones, pero por primera vez no le importaron. Él no era nada más una última opción, y aunque lo fuera, se había ganado su lugar en el equipo. Quizá no con tanta dedicación como el resto, pero sí con esfuerzo, mordiéndose la lengua un año entero durante primero y luego forzando su cabeza para buscar modos de compenetrar con el equipo, poder funcionar bien con ellos. Y aunque su autoestima y seguridad no fueran tan altas, tampoco iba a permitir que un chico nuevo le arrebatara una de las cosas que, por más que le costara aceptar, le gustaban. Le _divertían_. Ni perdería a las personas que, además de Kuroo, le habían hecho sentir útil, hasta cómodo. Apreciado.

―Tamahiko ―le llamó, y notó que el chico se tensó al escucharle pronunciar su nombre―, puedes tener la opinión que quieras. Y es válida, tanto como la mía, que consiste en creer que para alguien que aún no intenta siquiera jugar con este equipo ni ha demostrado nada, y que lleva menos de una hora con todos, parece ser demasiado fácil criticar.

Su tono había sonado frío. Le recordaba al que utilizaba Kuroo con las personas que abiertamente no le agradaban, pero algo más suavizado en su voz menos profunda y grave. Los demás parecieron sorprendidos, incluso Kuroo lo parecía, pero no les dio tiempo de reaccionar y salió de allí, dejando la habitación del club reducida a un silencio que luego explotó en murmullos.

Podía no ser culpa de Teshiro que él estuviese tan frustrado por la sobreprotección de sus padres y del equipo, por la falta de contacto con Kuroo y por la terquedad de este al negarse a besarlo, pero sí era su culpa haberlo pinchado. Y Kenma estaba más que dispuesto a reaccionar como un gato, completamente a la defensiva, para conservar su lugar.

* * *

Aunque hasta para él resultara extraño, no se sentía furioso. Durante las clases hizo más o menos caso como siempre, sin preocuparse demasiado, y recordó comer el almuerzo preparado por su madre. Tora incluso fue a comer con él, mirándole de vez en cuando con poco disimulo y mucha curiosidad, pero tampoco preguntó nada al final, incluso si era notorio que se moría por hacerlo. Kenma no hubiese tenido mucho que decir, de todos modos.

Pero cuando llegó la hora del entrenamiento de la tarde y fue a cambiarse a la sala del club junto a todos, estando Teshiro incluido, descubrió que su aparente calma se debía a que sólo había contenido la molestia hasta ese momento. En cuanto fueron al gimnasio y terminaron de calentar, se dedicó a dar pases con una precisión que no había tenido en el último tiempo. Él también había notado que su rendimiento andaba bajo desde el campamento, e incluso desde bastante antes, pero ese día aquello pareció quedar atrás. No estaba animado ni mucho menos, tampoco se esforzaba más de lo normal, simplemente el enfado y la tensión que sentía al ser observado por Teshiro se transformó en una especie de motivación que le hizo concentrarse en hacer todo lo mejor posible, como siempre hacía en los videojuegos, y no sólo de modo aceptable.

Por un momento incluso pensó que era una sensación similar a cuando jugaban contra Fukurodani, contra Akaashi, quien también le provocaba esa tensión y ganas no de nada más evitar perder, sino de querer ganar. De querer superar. Y si bien siempre contra Fukurodani había cierta resignación ante la diferencia de nivel, en ese caso no la había. No sólo porque Teshiro era de primero, sino porque era un extraño y él estaba en su hogar, en _su _equipo. Y cuando se armó un versus con los titulares mezclados en ambos equipos, incluso estando Kuroo en el equipo de Teshiro, él conectó a tal nivel con Tora y Yaku en el suyo que lograron ganar sin problemas.

Teshiro no era malo, pero le faltaba esa conexión que él poseía con los demás miembros, experiencia, y no tenía una mente tan fría y calmada a la hora de jugar. No lograba leer del todo bien las jugadas del otro equipo, tampoco del otro Armador, y caía en fintas y juegos demasiado obvios para alguien como él. Así que cuando este le miró desde el otro lado de la red al terminar el juego, apretando los labios, Kenma apenas pudo contener el impulso infantil de sonreír en su cara. Lo consiguió por poco y se limitó a ir por agua, ignorando a todos.

―Bien chicos, eso es todo ―habló Manabu-sensei―. Recuerden comer y descansar adecuadamente hoy y toda la semana, ya que a partir de este domingo y hasta el martes se juega la clasificatoria para la Spring High. Esforcémonos al máximo esta última semana para que no haya arrepentimientos.

La mayoría respondió con un _¡Sí, señor!_ que él apoyó con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de irse al cuarto del club para cambiarse y poder ir a casa. Se sentía desagradablemente sudado, pero no se arriesgaría a una ducha como algunos sí hicieron cuando hacía tanto frío y aún debía recorrer una distancia considerable con todo a oscuras; resfriarse era lo último que quería hacer. Pero sí se quitó el sudor con una toalla húmeda, añorando un baño tibio que pensaba darse al llegar, y ni siquiera le prestó atención a Teshiro, quien de todos modos no le dijo nada más.

Una vez estuvo más fresco, esperó a Kuroo fuera de la sala y juntos se adelantaron a los demás, en parte porque vivían algo más lejos y porque él quería irse pronto, y Kuroo debió notarlo. Al principio caminaron en silencio hacia la estación, pero cuando subieron a un vagón de tren no tan lleno y pudieron sentarse ambos, Kenma cerca de la puerta y Kuroo a su lado derecho cuidándole de las demás personas que se sentaban, él notó que el calor de sus hombros tocándose alivió un poco la tensión que había tenido durante toda la práctica. E incluso si se apoyó más contra él en busca de ese calor, Kuroo esta vez no le rehuyó.

―Al parecer Lev no será el único de primero problemático ―habló Kuroo.

Él se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó un poco más a su lado, sacando el celular de su bolsillo para comenzar a jugar.

―No es _tan_ problemático como Lev. O al menos no para mí, porque no debo coordinarme con él ―murmuró en respuesta.

―Sabes que eso no es cierto, hay algunas jugadas que se pueden hacer con dos Armadores en la cancha. Y no mentía al decir que es más tu kohai que del resto ―le recordó Kuroo. Kenma torció los labios y le escuchó exhalar―. No ahora, con la otra semana tan encima...pero luego de ello, sí. Deberás enseñarle, así que espero que mejore su actitud contigo y que tú no vuelvas a sacar tanto las garras con él. Parece que le diste un buen escarmiento, incluso si se lo merecía.

A pesar de que no eran buenas noticias, porque él realmente ya había tenido bastante ese año lidiando con Lev y aún tenía que seguir haciéndolo ya que no estaban sincronizados por completo, el apoyo en sus palabras, notar que no había estado del todo mal, le hizo sentir algo mejor.

―Supongo...durante el año pasado tuve que quedarme callado ante las críticas porque, bueno, eran senpai...pero no tengo que hacerlo con las de alguien que viene llegando ―se limitó a responder.

―Como si te importaran realmente esas jerarquías sociales ―le molestó Kuroo, sonriendo ladinamente―. Yo soy tu senpai y nunca me has tratado con respeto, y me replicas por todo.

Él arqueó una ceja.

―Tú no eres mi senpai, eres mi amigo de infancia. Te conozco hace más de diez años, Kuro. No me pidas que te tenga respeto cuando te he visto recién levantado con baba seca en la cara y hasta comiéndote los mocos ―le devolvió él.

Kuroo boqueó, incrédulo, y luego estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva, completamente avergonzado.

―¡Tenía siete años! ―protestó, con ojos traicionados.

Un par de personas cercanas intentaron contener una risa y otras más se voltearon a mirarles con curiosidad o molestia por el casi grito de Kuroo, pero él se mantuvo tranquilo, sonriendo suavemente ante la pequeña maldad realizada. Era una venganza por no haberle dicho nada sobre Teshiro antes de la práctica, porque él estaba seguro de que Kuroo como capitán debía saberlo hace al menos unos días, y por sus negativas a besarlo.

Kenma se inclinó más hacia él y, aún sonriendo, cuchicheó por lo bajo.

―No te preocupes...incluso sabiendo eso y otras cosas, me gustas.

Kuroo volvió a boquear, y luego de ver su rostro enrojecer y notarlo reducido al silencio, Kenma volvió a concentrarse en su celular durante el resto del viaje.

* * *

La práctica matutina del día siguiente fue tranquila. Incluso a pesar de la actitud de Teshiro con él, quien no había vuelto a hablarle y seguía mirándole bastante de reojo, este hacía caso a los miembros mayores y ayudaba al resto de los de primero a ordenar y limpiar. No había tenido una mala actitud con nadie más, e incluso eran compañeros de salón con Lev y parecía llevarse bastante bien con él, respondiendo con tono tranquilo y de modo respetuoso a este, que solía ser más estruendoso y cuidar poco su lenguaje hablando sin pensar.

La mayoría de los chicos titulares parecía haberle agarrado un poco de manía con lo del día anterior, pero durante el martes y el miércoles eso fue cambiando. Primero Lev cedió, animado por la posibilidad de pases extra, y le siguieron Shibayama, que era más blando y amable, e Inuoka después. Parecía que al menos entre los de primero no había problemas y la tensión desapareció, contagiando pronto a los demás. El único que parecía seguir un poco fastidiado con todo, aparte de él, era Tora. Incluso cuando en las prácticas de remates, que al tener dos armadores se habían agilizado y ahora las hacían en dos filas entre las que tanto Kenma como Teshiro se turnaban, Tora respondió a los pases del chico de primero de mal modo y con desgana, pero a los suyos siguió dándoles con precisión y fuerza.

Para cuando llegó el viernes él ya había confirmado lo que pensaba; Tora definitivamente seguía teniéndole manía al nuevo. Kenma, sintiéndose extrañamente curioso por su actitud que erróneamente creyó en un comienzo sería igual a la de Lev ante más posibilidades de practicar remates y tener pases, se acercó durante un descanso en la práctica de la tarde a preguntarle por aquello. Tora puso una expresión de molestia y chasqueó la lengua cuando él le mencionó el nombre de Teshiro.

―No me agrada. Puede que ahora sea bueno y amable con todos, y que haga caso sin dar problemas, pero eso no borra lo que dijo el primer día. No tenía derecho a decirte todas esas cosas. Él no te conoce ―bufó Taketora, y luego de unos segundos de duda desvió la mirada―. Te está juzgando como yo te juzgué en primero y no me gusta. Puedes ser muy flojo a veces y poner malas caras, es cierto, pero...nunca has sido nuestra debilidad. Eres el único que nunca ha sido reemplazado en un partido y a pesar de tu desagrado por sudar y el cansancio, y de que rezongas mucho, sigues ahí. Pudiendo habernos dejado tirados cuando quisieras y con motivos, no lo has hecho. Si eso no es esforzarse por el equipo, entonces no sé qué es. Incluso si lo haces de mala gana, finalmente lo haces. Me niego a que alguien que no valora eso te reemplace.

Kenma se quedó boquiabierto. Nunca se hubiera esperado algo así de Taketora, incluso si era un buen amigo. Podía ser ruidoso y demasiado enérgico, pero también era leal. Y aunque era cierto que ambos no se habían llevado demasiado bien en un comienzo y Tora le había tenido manía a él también por los mismos motivos que Teshiro, este había cambiado de perspectiva con el tiempo, observándole jugar y practicar incluso si terminaba chorreando sudor por su baja resistencia, reconociéndole en base a su testarudez sobre rendirse y el seguir jugando. Él había pensado que debido a algo así habían terminado llevándose mejor, siendo forzados a jugar juntos y establecer un lazo de compañerismo, pero escucharlo de él y al recordar que, aparte de Kuroo, era el único que se había metido a su favor en el enfrentamiento verbal con Teshiro, resultaba extrañamente reconfortante.

Tora también le hizo sentir que no se había equivocado. Y que estaba bien esforzarse un poco más. Después de todo, incluso si seguía jugando por Kuroo como había sido desde siempre, ahora también jugaba por sus amigos. Por Tora, por Shouhei, por Shouyou. Y por todos los demás en el equipo, por sus sueños y por el esfuerzo de estos mismos.

Kenma sonrió un poco.

―Gracias, Tora. Y no te preocupes, no pienso dejar que nadie me reemplace ―le aseguró.

―Más te vale ―replicó, volviendo a su expresión ruda de siempre―. Sus pases no son ni la mitad de agradables de golpear que los tuyos.

Se sentía bien ser respaldado, sin duda. Pero pensando en lo que se les venía encima, las clasificatorias y, ojalá, las nacionales después, Kenma esperaba que todo aquello mejorara. Porque aún le quedaba un año más en el club, dudaba que le dejaran ir sólo porque Kuroo se graduara. Y porque algo así rompía el flujo de la sangre que mantenía el cerebro oxigenado en la estúpida metáfora de Kuroo.

Sólo quedaba esforzarse y, con suerte, Teshiro le reconocería algo de mérito y todo volvería a estar en paz. Mientras la tensión durara, Kenma pensaba aprovecharla y dejarla salir en las prácticas, en los juegos que venían. Había descubierto una especie de arma que le permitía enfocarse y jugar mejor, y si de eso dependía en parte que el sueño de llegar a las nacionales de Kuroo se cumpliera, la utilizaría todo lo que pudiera.


	16. Una clasificación, una disculpa y un «algo más»

Había estado tan distraído esos días con el tema de Teshiro, los entrenamientos y las clasificatorias a la vuelta de la esquina, que Kenma no se había fijado mucho en los números de los días, sino nada más en el nombre. Mientras se cambiaba esa mañana recibió un mensaje de Shōyō, quien le preguntaba cómo iban los entrenamientos y le contaba que Karasuno estaba entrenando intensamente de cara a las Nacionales. Además, le recordaba que le estaría esperando ahí, que debía darlo todo durante los siguientes días para también clasificar. Kenma agradecía aquel modo de animarle, a pesar de que pensaba esforzarse por su propia cuenta de todos modos.

Terminó de cambiarse la pijama por el uniforme deportivo y, aprovechando que tenía algo de tiempo al haberse despertado temprano, se sentó en su cama para responder el mensaje de Shōyō. No cambió el _asunto_, nunca lo hacía, pero mientras sus ojos se paseaban por la pantalla para enfocar el cuadro de texto y tocarlo con su índice, por un momento creyó tener mal la vista. No era así; los números estaban ahí, en la fecha, y los comprobó deslizando la pantalla de notificaciones hacia abajo.

Sábado catorce de noviembre.

¿Cómo podía haberse traspapelado así con las fechas? Había sido descuidado, creyendo que aún quedaría una semana o más. Pero no, apenas quedaban tres días para el cumpleaños de Kuroo. Cumpleaños que, además, coincidía con la semifinal y la final de las clasificatorias a las Nacionales del martes. Pero no podía ser el único, no cuando ni siquiera había escuchado un comentario de sus compañeros sobre la fecha.

Seguramente todos estaban demasiado concentrados en las clasificatorias y lo habían pasado por alto. Incluso el mismo Kuroo, o habría estado canturreándole desde el día diez que en una semana tendría que cumplir una petición suya sin rechistar debido a un contrato infantil que había firmado en tercero de primaria, luego de haber olvidado comprarle un regalo. Un simple pedazo de papel que decía "_Vale por una petición libre de objeciones el día de tu cumpleaños por los siguientes cien años_" o algo así de tonto. En ese entonces había parecido adecuado, un buen modo de subsanar el daño que podía causar su descuido y que sólo le había costado prácticas intensivas de vóleibol cuatro domingos seguidos; ahora, luego de ocho años, se sentía como una especie de condena. Los demás años había tenido un buen regalo que darle a Kuroo sin falta, pero este igualmente había hecho uso del contrato en cada ocasión. No recordaba todas las peticiones, pero unirse al equipo de vóleibol en secundaria había sido una de ellas ―aunque él en ese entonces pensaba hacerlo de todos modos―, al igual que una salida al cine a ver una película que Kuroo había esperado mucho tiempo, y el acceder a ir a Tokio Disney Sea con los padres de ambos, todos con camisetas a juego.

Ese año no sería la excepción, tuviera o no regalo de cumpleaños para él. Sin embargo, esta vez sí le preocupó de un modo distinto. No sólo por el tipo de petición que podría recibir, ya que conocía lo suficientemente bien a Kuroo para saber que incluso con eso no lo obligaría a hacer nada que él odiara de verdad o que en serio no quisiera, sino porque ya no eran sólo amigos. Tampoco eran pareja; ninguno había hablado de ello ni le había pedido serlo al otro, pero se gustaban. Se querían, además de como amigos, de otro modo distinto. En su propio cumpleaños ya se habían besado hasta dormirse, casi un mes atrás; ¿qué ocurriría en esa ocasión? Ellos habían avanzado en sus muestras de afecto, sí, pero la idea de ir más allá seguía poniéndole nervioso debido a su inseguridad.

Intentó dejar de pensar en ello porque sólo se estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza. Se guardó el celular en el bolsillo y se levantó de la cama para ir a revisar el interior de su mochila, quitando los cuadernos y libros para meter dos de las muchas toallas pequeñas que guardaba en su armario. También metió una batería portátil cargada y el cable de su cargador, por si acaso, y finalmente se aseguró de tener ahí su billetera y sus llaves.

No, no lograría nada más sobre pensando aquello. Pero, mientras bajaba las escaleras sujetando la mochila con una mano, se dijo que sí podía pensar en un regalo. No podía ser un libro, ese había sido el regalo del año anterior, y los videojuegos o aparatos tecnológicos no eran precisamente algo que Kuroo disfrutara. La ropa siempre era una opción; unos pantalones de deporte, una chaqueta bonita, una sudadera cómoda, pero tampoco había escuchado que Kuroo quisiera o necesitara alguna cosa así.

Entonces, cuando se estaba sentando a la mesa luego de saludar a sus padres y dejaba la mochila en el suelo junto a él, recordó algo. Zapatillas de deporte. Kuroo solía cambiar sus zapatillas dos veces al año, siempre en su cumpleaños y luego en el día del niño. Eran sus padres quienes se las compraban, pero el mismo Kuroo le había contado en mayo que esa sería la última vez que sus padres le regalarían un par porque luego de enero no jugaría más vóleibol, al menos en preparatoria, y porque habrían comenzado a ahorrar para ayudarlo con los gastos de la universidad. Si ellos pasaban a la Spring-High ese martes, y _tenían_ que pasar, Kuroo iba a necesitar unas buenas zapatillas que alcanzara a ablandar con prácticas antes de enero.

Y, conociéndolo, seguro este ya tenía las zapatillas gastadísimas y también le había escuchado decir que los zapatos de la escuela le ajustaban mucho; debía pasarle exactamente igual con las zapatillas de deportes. Así que, con esa idea en mente, comenzó a comer distraídamente de su plato de frutas mientras buscaba tiendas y precios en el celular. Tenía dinero, incluso podía aplazar un poco la compra de algún videojuego con tal de gastar un poco más en un muy buen par de zapatillas. De los mismos colores que este ya usaba, claro, porque las negras con rojo eran una especie de tradición desde la secundaria.

Cuando terminó de comerse la fruta y su madre le puso en frente un omelette con verduras, arrugó la nariz, suspiró y se guardó el celular en un bolsillo otra vez para comenzar a comerlo sin quejarse. No le convenía hacerlo si quería su ayuda.

―Mamá, ¿hoy debes trabajar hasta tarde? ―preguntó, antes de meterse un pedazo de omelette a la boca.

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos y cuando Kenma la miró, notó su expresión curiosa y una sonrisa animada.

―Sólo medio día. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a algún lugar? ―devolvió ella.

Lo sabía. Su madre quería mucho a Kuroo y siempre estaba pendiente de las fechas especiales. Además, ¿para qué necesitaría él a su madre si no era para ir a algún lugar al que no podía ir con Kuroo? Y él iba a todas partes con Kuroo. Si no podía ir con él, seguramente se debía a que tenía que mantenerlo en secreto y con su cumpleaños en pocos días, no era demasiado difícil de imaginar y unir cabos sueltos.

―Al centro, a comprar ―se limitó a responder, mientras continuaba con su comida.

Su padre dejó de leer las noticias en su iPad y emitió un ruidito extraño mientras los miraba.

―Oh, claro... el cumpleaños de Tetsurou es pronto, ¿no? ¿El lunes? ―cuestionó él.

―El martes ―corrigió amablemente su madre―. Hablé con Tsumi-chan y Kuroo-san hace unos días, y creen que lo mejor es aplazar la cena. Ya ves que los chicos estarán agotados ese día... y creo que Kuroo-san debe ausentarse por trabajo hasta el viernes por la noche o sábado en la mañana. Quedamos en ir a cenar a algún lugar fuera el veintiuno.

Él se sorprendió un poco por aquello, pero sólo un poco. Su madre y Tsumiko-san, la madre de Kuroo, siempre se mantenían comunicadas y solían acordar esas cosas. Además, era cierto que ellos iban a estar muy cansados y los otros días tendrían clases normalmente. Se sintió cómodo con esa idea, pero todavía tenía que darle algo a Kuroo el martes. Este lo había hecho en su cumpleaños, incluso si la cena no había sido el mismo día, igual que ahora.

Su padre pareció pensar unos segundos en algo y luego asintió.

―Está bien, tengo libre; el proyecto lo terminaremos este jueves y no tendré que trabajar ni sábado ni domingo de la próxima semana. Hoy trabajo hasta las dos, puedo ir a reunirme con ustedes al centro y así volvemos en el coche ―ofreció.

Como esperaba, su madre aceptó en seguida, encantada con la idea de una especie de salida familiar. Él también terminaba al mediodía, así que añadió un comentario a la conversación para decirle a su madre que se reunirían en la estación cerca de la preparatoria por esa hora y se dedicó a terminar de comer su omelette con tranquilidad, alegrándose de que aquello estuviese más o menos solucionado. Seguía un tanto preocupado por la petición de Kuroo de ese año, pero al menos le tendría un buen regalo aparte de aquello y, además, si debían jugar ese día sólo sería hasta máximo las dos de la tarde y se debería a que habían llegado a la final. Tendrían el resto del día lo suficientemente libre como para pasar un momento juntos.

No pudo evitar mordisquear con demasiada fuerza el extremo de los palillos al caer en cuenta de que, tal vez, ese día Kuroo se podría decidir, al fin, a volver a besarle un poco más. Después de todo, habrían terminado los juegos. Si clasificaban tendrían entrenamientos, sí, pero seguramente no serían tan intensos los días siguientes a la clasificación, no cuando faltaría mes y medio para las Nacionales. Kuroo bien podía pensar que permitirle gastar energías en eso era aceptable.

La idea de una mayor intimidad seguía provocándole una vergüenza intensa, pero el miedo había menguado notablemente. Claro que había un miedo a lo desconocido que no podía evitar, pero una vocecita resonaba en su cabeza diciéndole que era un miedo que bien podía enfrentar con tal de descubrir qué sucedería, qué sentiría, y, sobre todo, cómo avanzaría su relación.

El ruido de la puerta de entrada siendo abierta le sacó de sus pensamientos, que poco a poco habían subido de tono, y agitó la cabeza para apartarlos de ella.

―Buenos días Kozume-san, Kana-san ―saludó Kuroo, tan sonriente como siempre, con ese tono entre respetuoso y amistoso que usaba con sus padres―. A ti también, Kenma; me alegra no tener que arrastrarte desde tu cuarto ―le pinchó.

Él lo miró por sobre el hombro e hizo una pequeña mueca. Su respuesta se limitó a un gruñido ininteligible, distinto a los saludos agradables de sus padres, y cuando volvió a intentar comer de su omellete se dio cuenta que tenía el plato vacío.

―Oh, cariño, ¿tienes hambre todavía? Puedes comer un poco más o llevar aperitivos ―ofreció su madre, haciendo ademán de dejar su propio desayuno para ponerse de pie.

Pero él negó con la cabeza y, mientras se levantaba, tomó su vaso de jugo, las distintas tabletas y cápsulas que debía tomar y las pasó una tras otra entre muecas, pero sin quejarse.

―Llevaré un par de onigiri, tranquila. Los guardaré en una caja de obento pequeña ―le respondió él.

Su madre le sonrió con aprobación, seguramente contenta de verle comer de más, y él también notó la ceja arqueada de Kuroo, la que demostraba que su iniciativa le había sorprendido. Kenma le ignoró como pudo mientras envolvía tres onigiri en papel plástico de cocina y los guardaba en la caja de obento en que solía llevar fruta. Luego la metió en su bolsita de tela y ésta a su mochila. Kuroo había aprovechado el momento para adueñarse también de un onigiri, el que terminaba de comer rápidamente mientras hablaba con sus padres sobre cómo iban las prácticas. Kenma no le dijo nada, pero de todos modos no hizo falta; simplemente le dirigió una mirada y Kuroo se limpió las manos para despedirse de sus padres.

Él también se despidió de ellos, recordándole a su madre que le mensajeara cuando estuviera lista, y con la mochila en la espalda fue al recibidor. Kuroo le siguió, calzándose al mismo tiempo que él las zapatillas de deporte que había dejado en el genkan. Kenma no pudo evitar mirarlas y notar que, como había pensado, lucían medio gastadas. Y si así lucían las zapatillas de deporte de exteriores, que solían durarle más, no quería ni imaginar cómo estarían las de interiores que usaba en el gimnasio y en las competencias.

Definitivamente había tenido una buena idea. Pasarían a las Nacionales y él le regalaría ese buen par de zapatillas a Kuroo para que pudiera jugar en condiciones. Con eso en mente, salió junto a Kuroo de su casa y se dedicó a responder la conversación variada de camino a la estación con monosílabos y comentarios breves, decidido a esforzarse un poquito más en la práctica de ese día y a enfrentarse a una tarde de compras con su entusiasta madre.

* * *

La mañana estuvo bastante tranquila. El entrenamiento fue duro, él intentó hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero tampoco fue tan extremo como otras veces. Nekomata-sensei y Manabu-sensei no querían desgastarles tanto cuando al día siguiente comenzaban las clasificatorias, así que luego de terminar con el entrenamiento físico se dedicaron, sobre todo, a repasar estrategias, formaciones y posibles situaciones en base a la información que poseían de los equipos.

Que les tocara contra Fukurodani u otro equipo de alto nivel en las primeras claves, o en su mismo grupo, era el peor escenario, pero incluso si eso ocurría todos se mostraban bastante optimistas, deseando ganarles de una vez por tantas derrotas en campamentos. Él manejaba los números y las posibilidades, y sabía que dándolo todo ellos bien podían tener una oportunidad y conseguir ganarles, pero de todos modos intentó pensar en la situación menos compleja; enfrentarlos muy avanzados los juegos, el segundo día, u ojalá el tercer día, en la semifinal o final, teniendo posibilidades de conseguir uno de los tres lugares para representar a Tokio.

Luego de que terminaran de conversar, Kenma sacó los onigiri que había traído de casa y comenzó a comer uno distraídamente. Todos parecieron sacar un poco de comida que tenían también, aprovechando el momento de recargar energías, e incluso Kuroo tomó uno de sus onigiri con confianza. Él había contado con eso así que no le dijo nada. Pero entonces vio que Tamahiko les observaba con curiosidad y que no tenía nada de comer.

Fue Lev quien se le adelantó.

―Oye, Tama, ¿no vas a comer nada? ―le preguntó.

A Kenma le sorprendió un poco el modo tan cercano con el que le llamaba, más si apenas llevaban conociéndose cinco días, pero Tamahiko no pareció incómodo ni nada, a diferencia de cuando él mismo le había llamado por su nombre el primer día.

―Ah, es que es primera vez que estoy en un entrenamiento largo aquí, y en la semana no comían durante el tiempo de entrenamiento ―explicó él, con aparente tranquilidad―. En mi otra preparatoria y secundaria no comíamos en medio de un entrenamiento. No se nos permitía.

Él arqueó una ceja y algunos, que estaban escuchando, pusieron unas muecas mucho más expresivas que reflejaban desconcierto.

―¿En serio? ―murmuró Shibayama. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera agregar algo, este mismo le acercó a Tamahiko una cajita que contenía todavía varias fresas y unos gajos de mandarina―. Ten, no es mucho, pero puedes tomar lo que quieras.

Como si aquello hubiese desencadenado algo, varios de los otros miembros comenzaron a ofrecerle de lo que tenían, a excepción de Tora, que aún le tenía manía, y de Kuroo, que tampoco había llevado nada al saber que él sí llevaría. Tamahiko pareció un poco sobrepasado por la situación y Kenma pensó que, tal vez, sus anteriores escuelas habían tenido equipos mucho más secos, rígidos y poco acogedores. Recordó al equipo durante su primer año, con los senpai de tercero todavía ahí siendo desagradables con él, y sintió que su ligero desagrado por Tamahiko disminuía bastante.

Él no quería ser como esos tipos, no cuando sabía cómo era estar del otro lado.

―Uhm, Tamahiko... ―le llamó. Este detuvo su agradecimiento a Fukunaga, que le había dejado una cajita de obento con un poco de karaage donde poner el resto de cosas que le habían dado los demás, y le miró con una curiosidad matizada por alerta. Kenma se sintió incómodo, pero de todos modos tomó la bola de arroz que le quedaba y se la extendió―. Es de salmón ahumado.

Hubo un momento de silencio notoriamente tenso. Era una ofrenda de paz, todos se percataron de ello. A Tora no le gustó, pudo verlo en su ceño fruncido y en la mueca de sus labios, pero no dijo nada. Tamahiko pareció sorprendido, pero Kenma también fue capaz de percibir un poco de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento en su mirada.

Y lo aceptó. Inclinó la cabeza, tomó el onigiri de su mano y murmuró un «_gracias_» antes de dirigirle una mirada sentida que, con algo de empatía e imaginación, podía ofrecer una especie de disculpa. Kenma le devolvió el asentimiento e ignoró la sonrisa de Kuroo, la expresión conmovida de Shibayama y las palmaditas que Fukunaga le dio en la espalda, para guardar la caja de obento vacía en su mochila.

Los demás, superado ese momento extraño pero significativo, retomaron conversaciones donde preguntaron muchas cosas a Tamahiko; sobre sus experiencias previas jugando, los equipos en los que había estado y sus compañeros en ellos. Gracias a eso, él confirmó lo que había pensado antes; Tamahiko venía de escuelas donde los clubes eran demasiado estrictos y tenían una jerarquía extremadamente marcada, casi sofocando a los menores. La había pasado bastante mal durante ese año y su personalidad se había mezclado un poco con las de los demás, volviéndose rígida y algo recelosa, intolerante frente a quienes no rendían al máximo como a él se le exigía.

―Aquí no es así ―le explicó Kuroo, con un tono un poco más suave de lo normal―. Somos un equipo, y claro que nos importa mejorar, dar el máximo y poder rendir bien en campeonatos. Tenemos la meta de llevar a Nekoma a las Nacionales nuevamente, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero no a cualquier costo, no con nosotros en tercero. Quienes pensaban que el fin justificaba los medios se fueron y nosotros queremos ser mejores, pero siempre preocupándonos de todos los jugadores. Y, sobre todo, dándoles la oportunidad de crecer aquí a través del esfuerzo y el refuerzo de los lazos para, al mismo tiempo, hacer crecer también al equipo que nos hemos esforzado en formar. Espero que puedas entender esto y con ello desees permanecer aquí, ayudándonos a hacer fluir la sangre para que el oxígeno llegue al cerebro.

Kenma asintió casi como un reflejo a sus palabras, porque estaba de acuerdo con ellas, con el equipo que Kuroo y sus amigos habían decidido y logrado formar. Con el equipo al que él quería pertenecer. De no ser así, se habría ido el año anterior. Pero había aguantado, como todos, y esperaba sinceramente que eso rindiera frutos para ellos ese año. Tamahiko ahora era parte del todo que conformaban y debían poder sintonizar con él, funcionar correctamente; conectar.

Cuando Tamahiko preguntó a qué se refería con eso de la sangre, el oxígeno y el cerebro, Kenma se desentendió del tema, de aquel mantra vergonzoso, y comenzó a jugar en su celular mientras todos terminaban de comer, esperando a que llegara la hora de irse con su madre.

* * *

Había olvidado por completo comentárselo a Kuroo. No sabía si su subconsciente le había llevado a ello, pensando que era mejor para ahorrarse muchas preguntas de su parte, pero cuando llegaron a la estación cercana a la preparatoria y su madre les interceptó, Kuroo pareció bastante sorprendido.

―¿Kana-san? ¿Qué hace aquí? ―preguntó, con una sonrisa.

Kenma los miró a ambos de reojo, sin saber si él debía decirle alguna excusa, pero su madre interfirió y se aferró a su brazo, avergonzándole un poco.

―Vengo a raptar a mi hijo ―respondió con simpleza―. Han estado tan ocupados que no he podido pasar tiempo con él. Además, quiero distraerlo antes de mañana y lo hice prometer que me acompañaría de compras hoy a cambio de prepararles un buen almuerzo para que lleven todos los días.

La mentira brotó con tanta facilidad de ella que incluso a él se le escapó una breve mirada de sorpresa. Seguía tan sonriente, como si ir mintiendo por ahí fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¿Sería una habilidad innata de las mujeres? Lo dudaba, porque también sabía de chicos que mentían igual de fácil, pero no podía dejar de sorprenderle y hacer que se cuestionara cuántas veces su madre podía haberle mentido a él con la misma facilidad.

Kuroo también pareció algo sorprendido, pero sobre todo incrédulo.

―Oh... ¿en serio? Ha conseguido un milagro, entonces. Tal vez podría acompañarles... ―comenzó a añadir Kuroo.

Pero su madre puso una expresión realmente apenada y él se preguntó si tal vez había pertenecido a algún club relacionado con la actuación en su época escolar.

―Me encantaría, tú realmente das opiniones acertadas y completas cuando se trata de comprar ropa, Kenma sólo me dice si algo es aceptable o feo ―se quejó―. Pero llamé a Tsumi-chan para pedirle permiso y me dijo que hoy no tenía turno y te necesitaría en casa, para sacar no sé qué cosas del ático y mover unos muebles o algo así.

La expresión de Kuroo varió un poco, como si desconfiara más, pero algo hizo que al final emitiera un ruidito y todo su rostro reflejara resignación.

―Cierto, algo me mencionó sobre sacar unas cosas y llevárselas a mis tíos... bueno, entonces tengo que irme ―afirmó Kuroo, dedicándoles una sonrisa mucho menos animada que antes―. Que tenga una buena tarde de compras, Kana-san. Y Kenma, no repliques tanto y ayuda a tu madre como corresponde.

El regaño le hizo arrugar la nariz, e iba a replicar, pero Kuroo llevó una mano a su cabello y se lo desordenó un poco justo antes de dejar una breve caricia en su cabeza. La vergüenza llegó casi sin que se diera cuenta, más cuando todo su cuerpo pareció estremecerse con ese contacto tan efímero, pero intentó contener sus emociones y sentimientos mientras le dirigía una mirada ceñuda.

―Yo nunca replico... ―rezongó.

El resoplido de risa de Kuroo hizo que su vergüenza valiera la pena, y ambos le vieron desaparecer en la dirección contraria a la que ellos irían, hacia el otro andén. Kenma suspiró, se acomodó el cabello y miró a su madre. Esta seguía mirando el lugar por donde se había ido Kuroo y tenía una expresión extraña, pero en seguida volteó a mirarle, con una sonrisa ligeramente culpable.

―No me gusta tener que mentirle... pero es un secreto, ¿no? Es por algo bueno ―comentó ella, encogiéndose de hombros antes de comenzar a caminar aún sujeta a su brazo.

Él la siguió, sintiendo bastante curiosidad sobre todo aquello.

―¿Entonces Tsumiko-san no lo necesita? Se dará cuenta cuando llegue ―advirtió él.

Ella soltó una risita.

―Sí lo necesita, pero se supone que lo harían después de estos días ocupados. Yo la llamé temprano, pidiéndole una excusa porque sabía que Tetsurou-kun iba a ofrecerse a acompañarnos, y ella me comentó esto. Decidimos que era lo mejor y ella decidió aprovechar su día libre ―le aclaró ella, tan fresca como si le hablara del clima.

Kenma parpadeó, bastante sorprendido, y luego entrecerró los ojos.

―Buena mentirosa, buena actriz, conspiradora... no puedo decir que me sorprenda ―murmuró por lo bajo.

Su madre sonrió aún más y le guiñó un ojo.

―Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de tu madre, Ken-chan, pero en esas cosas que mencionaste tú no te quedas atrás y creo que ahora sabes por qué ―dijo con simpleza.

Le estaba recriminando, muy veladamente, que le hubiese mentido sobre su salud. Y era cierto, él también podía ser un buen mentiroso muchas veces, fingir más enfado o indignación de la que sentía para obtener algo y sus madres muchas veces, de pequeños, los habían pillado a él y a Kuroo conspirando para conseguir lo que querían. No la tildó de manipuladora para no ganarse un pellizco, pero ella también lo era y se lo había heredado.

A pesar de todo ello, podía admitir para sus adentros que la amaba, y que le estaba agradecido por conseguir una excusa real y acompañarle ese día. Así que cuando su madre se terminó abrazando mejor a su brazo, apenas un poco más baja que él, Kenma se guardó la réplica y comenzó a mentalizarse para pasar el resto del día en distintas tiendas observándola probarse ropa, forzarse a entregar críticas más elaboradas sobre cada prenda y a cagar con las muchas bolsas.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa ya estaba completamente oscuro. Su padre se había reunido con ellos durante la tarde y le había dado un poco de apoyo moral durante las extensas horas que pasearon de tienda en tienda y que esperaron afuera de un probador. Pero incluso si había sido tedioso, él había conseguido comprar el regalo para Kuroo y luego sus padres le llevaron a comer a un restaurante familiar donde servían una tarta de manzana con helado deliciosa.

No tenía muchas energías, así que llegó directamente a ducharse, sin perder tiempo en el ofuro, y se secó el cabello rápido para poder tirarse ya en pijama sobre su cama. La colcha mullida resultaba extremadamente cómoda y relajante, y él cerró los ojos, pensando en el día siguiente. En todo lo que podía ocurrir.

En las clasificatorias anteriores no habían tenido muchos problemas, pero les había tocado la mala suerte de enfrentarse a Itachiyama en cuartos de final y no habían podido ganar, quedando nada más entre los ocho mejores de Tokio. Para muchos era algo sorprendente, pero para ellos, que deseaban llegar a las nacionales, era horriblemente insuficiente. Además, Kuroo se había tomado bastante personal el no poder bloquear del todo a Sakusa Kiyoomi ni una sola vez.

Si conseguían llegar a la final, a menos que otro equipo eliminara a Itachiyama antes, igualmente tendrían que enfrentarse a ellos en algún momento. También a equipos igual de buenos, como Fukurodani y otros dos de la prefectura. No era fácil, pero a esas alturas ninguno esperaba que lo fuera, al menos no los de segundo y de tercero. Pero si querían cumplir la meta no les quedaba de otra que darlo todo en cada uno de los juegos, sin importar quién fuera el adversario. Kenma no sabía si podría dar el ancho físicamente, pero se aseguraría de dar lo mejor de sí en cuanto a su análisis y estrategias. Porque tal vez no le motivaba especialmente el vóleibol más allá de la posibilidad de enfrentar a Shōyō si sus equipos llegaban a las Nacionales, pero sí le motivaba apoyar a sus amigos. Y a sus compañeros de equipo.

A pesar de tener todas esas cosas en la cabeza, logró dormirse con relativa facilidad y descansar adecuadamente. Ni siquiera había recordado poner una alarma y tampoco había cargado su celular, el que había terminado sin batería luego de tantas horas en las que lo utilizó para jugar mientras esperaba a su madre. Pero fue ella misma la que subió e incluso entró a su habitación para despertarle bien, moviéndole por un hombro del mismo modo que solía hacer Kuroo, pero con menos brusquedad.

―Cariño, ya es hora o llegarás tarde. Dejé tus uniformes en la silla del escritorio y ya tengo el desayuno servido ―le llamó ella, hablando a un volumen que para él resultaba demasiado alto para esas horas de la mañana.

Kenma respondió con un balbuceo extraño mezclado con un bostezo que hizo reír a su madre, pero comenzó a moverse de todos modos. Ella salió de la habitación y él se incorporó con pereza hasta sentarse en la cama, quedando con la mirada perdida en una de las figuras sobre su escritorio durante unos segundos.

Había llegado el día.

Le costó tirarse fuera de la cama. Había dormido bien, sin embargo, estaba extrañamente agotado y tardó en encontrar energías suficientes para que sus extremidades le respondieran, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Se vistió con el uniforme del equipo primero y se puso el pantalón sobre los shorts y la chaqueta sobre la camiseta. Debían ir a la escuela para que el autobús los llevara desde ahí hasta el lugar donde se llevarían a cabo los juegos y, como siempre, carecían de la infraestructura suficiente para la cantidad de equipos que había en Tokio, al menos en cuanto a vestidores. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ir así a los juegos amistosos y oficiales, pero seguía sintiéndose extraño tener un pantalón corto bajo otro largo porque el de abajo se le subía con la fricción hasta quedar incómodamente arrugado y abultarle en los muslos.

Logró acomodarse la ropa lo mejor que pudo y luego pasó por el cuarto de baño. El espejo le devolvió una expresión cansada y nerviosa, pero había sido peor durante los días de las clasificatorias anteriores. Ya tenía esa experiencia participando y no sólo mirando desde la banca como el año anterior, así que se había curado de espanto. O eso esperaba. Salió de ahí luego de asearse y hacer sus necesidades, con el cabello un poco húmedo porque había tenido que peinárselo con agua. Normalmente era extremadamente dócil y lacio, pero a veces, sobre todo en los peores momentos, se le curvaba en las puntas por lo largo que ya lo llevaba.

Bajó con su mochila casi vacía, sólo con una toalla de mano, su billetera y su celular con un cable conectado a una de las tres baterías portátiles que mantenía siempre cargadas. La dejó en el suelo junto a su silla y se sentó en ella, notando que su padre todavía no estaba ahí. Su madre le había puesto unos huevos fritos con salchicha y ensalada en el plato además del tazón de arroz, así que comenzó a comer en seguida, temiendo que realmente se le hiciera tarde.

―Tranquilo, no vayas a atragantarte. Tienes tiempo de sobra, sólo te desperté antes porque deben llegar temprano a la preparatoria, ¿no? ―le calmó su madre.

Sólo entonces Kenma miró el reloj que había en la pared del comedor y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, Kuroo no vendría en al menos diez minutos, así que bajó el ritmo con el que estaba comiendo. Igualmente se terminó rápido lo que tenía servido y tomó un onigiri de atún de una bandeja que había dejado su madre en el centro de la mesa, dándose cuenta del vacío que tenía en el estómago y que de seguro podría terminarse el onigiri que tendría en la mano e incluso otro más.

Mientras lo hacía sacó el celular de su mochila, aún conectado a la batería, y lo encendió. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Kuroo, una de la noche anterior y otra de unos minutos atrás, además de cinco mensajes.

«_¿Qué tal fueron las compras? ¿Cuántas veces te quejaste diciendo que querías ir a casa?_»

«_Auch, ni siquiera me dejas un visto. ¿Estás molesto?_»

«_Oye, sólo estaba bromeando. No te cuesta nada dar señales de vida, ¿sabes?_»

«_Ya mensajeé a tu mamá y me dijo que estabas durmiendo. Espero que sea verdad y no estés con una consola bajo las mantas, recuerda que debes levantarte temprano. Mañana es nuestra última oportunidad. Descansa._»

«_Dormido. Espérame afuera._»

El último mensaje lo había enviado justo después de la llamada. Aquello le hizo arquear una ceja, ¿Kuroo quedándose dormido en un día importante? Pero entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que decía el anterior sobre ser la última oportunidad de ir a las nacionales, al menos para ese equipo, y dedujo que Kuroo debía estar extremadamente nervioso. Ese era su equipo, el que había imaginado desde pequeño y con el que pretendía cumplir su sueño. Si perdían el primer día todo iba a quedar en eso, en un simple sueño infantil, y pasaría igual si perdían en el segundo día; ellos debían llegar a la final o al menos a la semifinal para disputar el tercer lugar. Kenma era realmente competitivo en los videojuegos, algo que no había podido extrapolar completamente al deporte, así que no le importaba si iban como primeros, segundos o terceros clasificados, pero para los demás era casi una cuestión de honor en la que ceder y pensar en la derrota resultaba casi un ultraje.

Ya comenzaban a estar sobre la hora en que debían salir cuando se terminó el segundo onigiri. Se tomó el cóctel de medicinas rápidamente, aunque sabían horrible, antes de ir por las cajas de obento que había sobre la encimera de la cocina, las que metió en su mochila con cuidado.

―¿Papá ya se fue? ―preguntó mientras cerraba la cremallera y revisaba una última vez el celular antes de metérselo al bolsillo de la sudadera.

―Sí, tenía que llegar temprano al trabajo. ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas que te lleve a la estación? Todavía tengo el auto aquí ―ofreció ella, deteniendo a la mitad su desayuno.

Él hizo unos cálculos rápidos y negó con la cabeza.

―No, llegaremos justo, pero bien. De todos modos, la hora de reunión en la preparatoria es casi media hora antes de la partida del bus, así que tenemos un margen de tiempo ―explicó.

Su madre asintió, no muy convencida, pero luego le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa que no alcanzaba a eclipsar del todo la preocupación en su mirada.

―Sé que no puedo decirte que no te esfuerces, pero si te sientes mal avísale al entrenador. Recuerda que lo primero es tu salud, Kenma ―le recordó de todos modos, con un tono y mirada llenos de advertencia maternal.

―Lo haré, tranquila ―prometió él, sin saber si podría cumplirlo.

Ella aparentemente le creyó; él se volteó para que nada en su expresión le delatara y, poniéndose la mochila en la espalda, caminó hacia el genkan para calzarse las zapatillas de exteriores y tomar la bolsa de tela con las de interiores del armario de zapatos.

Afuera le recibió un aire ligeramente frío, pero no era muy fuerte. El cielo encapotado parecía una mullida y extensa capa de algodón blanco que alejaba la idea de una lluvia próxima ante la ausencia de gris, sin embargo, eso no le preocupaba. Podía caerse el cielo a pedazos con la lluvia, pero jugarían en un gimnasio techado; nada impediría que se realizaran las clasificatorias. Además, si bien no eran tan importantes como las Nacionales, igualmente habría un público considerable ese día, sobre todo cuando, a diferencia de su padre, la mayoría de las personas no trabajaban en domingo.

Dejó de mirar al cielo cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la casa vecina. Kuroo tenía el pelo más desordenado de lo normal, algo que él había creído imposible, y unas casi imperceptibles sombras bajo los ojos. Kenma se acercó y casi de modo instintivo ambos comenzaron a caminar siguiendo aquel trayecto de tantos años hacia la estación, sin intercambiar más que una sonrisa de parte del mayor y una mirada con cejas arqueadas de parte suya.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Pudiste descansar? ―preguntó Kuroo una vez terminó de acomodarse la correa del bolso cruzada en el pecho, el mismo que había cargado en una mano descuidadamente al salir de casa.

―Sí. Más que tú, al parecer ―le devolvió; obtuvo una risa entre dientes como respuesta―. ¿Nervios?

―Bastantes ―admitió, con un tono evidentemente sincero que tenía matices de preocupación―, pero estaré bien en cuanto despierte completamente y coma algo más que la tostada que pasé con agua. ¿Kana-san te envió almuerzos?

―Ajá, te lo daré para que comas antes de subir al autobús ―prometió, suspirando resignado.

Cuando un brazo rodeó afectuosamente sus hombros él no se molestó, al contrario; agradeció el repentino contacto, la cercanía que había añorado un poco. No se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que estuvo caminando ya ligeramente inclinado hacia Kuroo, buscando más de aquello.

―Ella es la mejor, y tú también eres el mejor ―murmuró Kuroo, tan cerca que su aliento cálido le provocó un estremecimiento involuntario―. ¿Vas a esforzarte hoy?

Él dudó un momento. ¿Realmente se lo estaba preguntando? Claro que iba a esforzarse. No es como que tuviera otra opción, pero igualmente valoraba el sueño de su amigo, de los miembros de su equipo. Kuroo debía saberlo, claro, y él quiso responderle eso, que se esforzaría para evitar futuros arrepentimientos, para que ese sueño en el que le había acompañado desde poco después de conocerse no se quedara sólo en eso. Pero no pudo, esos pensamientos y sentimientos todavía resultaban demasiado complejos y preciados para ponerlos en palabras que realmente fueran adecuadas. Se limitó a asentir y a poner una mueca algo resignada, ocultando la fragilidad que le había asaltado momentáneamente.

―No me queda de otra ―respondió, exhalando―. O me recriminarás el resto de nuestras vidas el no hacerlo, con cualquier excusa para sacar el tema.

Cuando le miró de reojo, temiendo haber sido demasiado seco, le sorprendió ver sus labios curvados en una amplia sonrisa, aunque no tanto como el beso que recibió en la coronilla antes de que Kuroo se alejara de él y apartara el brazo.

―Es agradable saber que piensas que pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos como para que eso pueda ocurrir, Kenma.

Su cabeza pareció pausarse por un momento, justo antes de rebobinar sobre las palabras que había dicho. Era demasiado vergonzoso, ya podía sentir que la parte alta de sus orejas comenzaba a arder por ello, pero incluso si Kuroo las había torcido del modo más extraño posible, no le molestaba. Ya llevaba más de diez años aguantándolo como amigo, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser aguantarlo seis o siete veces ese tiempo ahora como algo más? Esperaba que no demasiado.

―Eres tan molesto ―masculló finalmente, sabiendo por la nueva risa que Kuroo soltó que con ello había acabado perdiendo esa primera conversación del día.

Pero entonces, mientras seguían caminando bastante cerca el uno del otro hacia la estación, dos palabras hicieron una especie de eco retardado en su cabeza. ¿_Algo más_? ¿Qué era precisamente ese _algo más_? ¿Qué eran ellos ahora? El término amistad ya no resultaba suficiente para describir su lazo, pero Kuroo no había utilizado otro tampoco. Buscando entre sus limitados conocimientos amorosos supo que lo siguiente era salir, ser novios, o pareja. Pero para que eso ocurriera uno de ellos debía pedirlo, ¿no? Pedirle salir al otro, y obviamente que el otro aceptara. ¿Kuroo lo haría? No había sacado el tema nunca. ¿Debía hacerlo él, dar el segundo paso, cuando Kuroo había dado el primero confesándose? No le rechazaría, ¿verdad? ¿_O sí_?

Estuvo a poco de tropezar con el peldaño de entrada a la estación, pero alcanzó a estabilizarse. Kuroo le miró con una ceja alzada, como si le preguntara por el descuido, pero él pasó de ello intentando aparentar normalidad y ambos se dirigieron hacia los torniquetes.

Debía dejar de pensar en aquello, al menos momentáneamente. No podía sacar el tema cuando en menos de dos horas les tocaría su primer juego, era una distracción y, además, también podía volver las cosas incómodas si no iba bien. Tampoco creía tener el coraje suficiente para hacerlo, de todos modos. Esperaría, tomaría su propio consejo, el mismo que le había dado a Lev semanas atrás. Sólo tenía que alejar aquellos pensamientos hasta luego del martes.

Pero definitivamente hacerlo era muchísimo más difícil que decidirse a intentarlo. Recién lo consiguió cuando entraron al gimnasio, una hora después, y el enorme número de personas en las galerías opacó cualquier otra preocupación que podía tener más allá de evitar que el nerviosismo de cientos de ojos mirándole le dominara.

Inspiró lo más profundo que pudo y, mientras exhalaba, ingresó a la cancha ya con el uniforme cambiado junto al resto del equipo para iniciar con el calentamiento.

Y el primer día de clasificatorias comenzó.

* * *

El repentino silencio y la calma resultaban abrumadores. Después de todo, era el final del tercer día y todos habían sido extremadamente ruidosos, llegando a un nivel en que le había costado escuchar sus propios pensamientos mientras intentaba realizar estrategias que les ayudaran a avanzar.

Los primeros dos días habían sido cansados y algo complicados, pero nada imposible de sobrellevar. Habían quedado entre los mejores cuatro, en parte porque esta vez sí habían tenido suerte con las claves y no les había tocado enfrentarse ni a Fukurodani ni a Itachiyama. Pero incluso cuando se había ido a dormir por las noches su cabeza había estado llena de ecos de voces desconocidas y conocidas, alentando, pidiendo el balón, dando órdenes.

El tercer día, infernalmente complicado y agotador, acababa de terminar pocos minutos atrás y el ruido se había detenido junto a ello. Su cabeza al fin se sentía nuevamente como el lugar privado que se suponía que era y sus tímpanos ya no zumbaban, o su piel cosquilleaba por el estruendo de las botellas plásticas golpeándose unas contra otras al ritmo de los cánticos. Sin embargo, incluso si aquello era algo positivo, la extraña calma no era realmente tal y no se debía a nada bueno.

Sí, habían perdido contra Fukurodani. Después de todo, ¿qué podían hacer contra ese monstruo de Bokuto rindiendo a más del cien por ciento? Y contra Akaashi, que también había jugado realmente bien y, sobre todo, había logrado jugar incluso con su propia mente y dificultarle las estrategias. Kenma sabía desde un tiempo atrás que éste era un rival admirable y que seguiría mejorando, al menos mientras tuviera a Bokuto o a alguien similar de quien sacar lo mejor. Pero luego habían podido aprovechar la última oportunidad contra Nohebi y quedarse con el tercer lugar, el extra que se entregaba al anfitrión de las Nacionales. El juego no había sido fácil tampoco, no con las estrategias sucias de las serpientes y el público en contra. A él no le había afectado eso último, pero a sus compañeros sí y les había orillado a tomar muchos riesgos.

Las consecuencias de uno de ellos todavía estaban por verse y era lo que les tenía a casi todos en un pasillo del recinto, con esa calma que no era calma, que estaba llena de una preocupación y angustia que trataban de manejar lo mejor posible. O al menos la mayoría trataba, porque Lev estaba paseándose de un lado para otro hecho un desastre que Shibayama no conseguía calmar, menos con su propia angustia y voz temblorosa.

Kenma estaba preocupado, claro. Ya había pasado un rato y Kuroo, Manabu-sensei y Nekomata-sensei estaban al otro lado de la puerta, en una de las enfermerías, acompañando a Yaku mientras era examinado. Él había alcanzado a ver por una fracción de segundo su tobillo doblándose a mitad de la jugada y con ello ya había notado que no era un juego, podía ser una lesión importante. También había visto la expresión ida de Kuroo a la mitad del partido, en cuanto se había percatado de la consecuencia de aquella salvada tan espléndida, pero riesgosa. Y había sido peor ver su expresión llena de un miedo y una angustia que trataba de ocultar del resto de los miembros mientras ayudaba a cargar a Yaku hasta ese lugar luego de la breve celebración.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada más que pensar todo lo racionalmente posible. Tal vez era una lesión menor, sin una fractura. Quizá un esguince en segundo grado, no tan grave como uno en tercero ni tan leve como uno en primero, pero manejable. Tenían un mes y medio antes de las Nacionales, tiempo suficiente para sanar algo de ese estilo si Yaku se cuidaba adecuadamente. Y era confiable, Kenma sabía que iba a hacerlo, que no arriesgaría el disfrutar del sueño del equipo y de los de tercero cumplido participando en las Nacionales por el mayor tiempo que pudieran sólo porque los cuidados le dieran pereza o por forzarse a entrenar cuando no estuviera aún recuperado del todo.

_Que no sea una fractura_, repitió en su cabeza una vez más, mientras buscaba en el navegador de su celular algunos ejercicios para rehabilitar ese tipo de lesiones y otros cuidados varios necesarios.

―¡Ahrg! ¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?! ―gritó Lev.

El ruido repentino le hizo volver a prestar atención a su entorno. Alguien pidió silencio en el otro extremo del pasillo, al parecer una enfermera que salía de la otra enfermería, pero eso sólo hizo que Lev pareciera todavía más a punto de explotar.

―Ya saldrán, tranquilo. Deben tomarse su tiempo para que lo revisen adecuadamente, es mejor que tarden ―intentó tranquilizarle Shibayama.

No era que funcionara demasiado, pero al menos distraía a Lev respondiéndole. Kenma encontraba a Shibayama alguien interesante: era bueno con los demás de modo altruista, real y sinceramente ―o él habría detectado la falsedad de algún modo―, y también era perseverante y esforzado al jugar. Claro, le faltaba experiencia y se subestimaba de un modo exorbitante, pero era bueno, además de un añadido positivo para el equipo. Lo había demostrado ese mismo día al entrar a jugar como reemplazo de Yaku, y aunque carecía del nivel y presencia en la cancha para entregar la misma seguridad que el otro, y eran realmente diferentes en cuanto a personalidad, él estaba seguro de que Shibayama iba a ser un buen heredero para la posición de Libero.

―Lo sé, pero ya deberían haber salido a decirnos algo, lo que sea ―replicó Lev, con un tono de voz ligeramente más contenido.

En parte tenía razón. Había tres personas acompañándolo, y ya llevaban casi media hora adentro, alguno de ellos podía salir a comunicarles al menos lo principal para calmarlos o mantenerlos informados. Pero luego recordó que debían examinar bien antes de entregar un diagnóstico precisamente porque Yaku era deportista, y porque dependiendo del diagnóstico las cosas se podían poner feas o sobrellevarse mejor, además de que dependiendo de eso el tratamiento también sería distinto y tomaría más o menos tiempo. _No es fácil decirle a un deportista joven que su tiempo en lo que ama ha llegado a su fin_, razonó ese lado pesimista suyo. Pero no iba a dejar que dominara a su lado más importante, el lógico.

Y agradeció haberse mantenido fijo en ese modo de pensar cuando segundos después la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Kuroo salió de ella, cerrándola a sus espaldas, ya sin esa angustia que había tenido antes oscureciendo sus ojos ni una expresión de que se le acababa de caer el mundo encima.

No era una fractura, Kenma lo supo en seguida.

―¡Kuroo-san! ¿Y Yaku-san? ¿Qué dijo el doctor? ―le interrogó Yamamoto, interrumpiendo a Lev antes de que este se lanzara sobre Kuroo.

Él, a pesar de estar ya mucho más aliviado, de todos modos prestó atención a la respuesta porque de ello dependía cuán larga sería la ausencia de Yaku, y por ende decidiría si podría o no participar en las Nacionales.

―Tranquilos, tranquilos. Lev, recuerda respirar. Yakkun estará bien; no es que no tenga nada, pero al parecer no es una fractura y podría ser un esguince en segundo grado, aunque también podría serlo en tercero ―aclaró Kuroo―. No pueden asegurar nada realmente mientras no se haga radiografías y otros estudios, pero el doctor es especialista en lesiones deportivas y dijo que a pesar de la inflamación no se ve realmente mal. Obviamente necesitará reposo y ejercicios de fisioterapia, pero si es un esguince en segundo grado no va a tardar más de unas cuantas semanas. Yaku tiene un historial de ligamentos flexibles y eso ayudó de seguro.

Una oleada de alivio recorrió al grupo, exteriorizándose en varios suspiros y exclamaciones ahogadas. Él asintió instintivamente, conforme con una consecuencia no tan grave, y cuando Kuroo le miró él le dedicó una discreta sonrisa.

―¿Pero entonces de todos modos va a ausentarse? ―refunfuñó Lev, aún pareciendo disgustado con la situación―. Si tan sólo yo hubiese jugado mejor...

―Ugh, detente ahí ―le cortó Kenma, ya cansado de sus irritantes lamentos. Lev pareció un poco sorprendido al igual que el resto y él terminó haciendo una de esas muecas donde torcía los labios, fruncía el ceño y se le arrugaba el puente de la nariz―. No fuiste completamente desastroso al final del día, ¿sí? Contra Fukurodani tal vez, pero no puede evitarse cuando no sabes controlar esas largas extremidades anormales tuyas; además eres torpe y te falta experiencia. Pero si dices frente a Yaku-san algo como lo que ibas a decir ahora, te pateará incluso si tiene el tobillo lastimado y eso no sería bueno para nadie, así que recoge tus pedacitos de autoestima y tómate realmente más en serio los futuros entrenamientos para que no tengas que volver a sentirte culpable por considerarte mediocre.

Todos parecieron quedarse bruscamente en silencio, mirándole con distintos grados de sorpresa. Fue Kuroo quien rompió la calma con su risa que, aunque trataba de contenerla, sonaba ya lo suficientemente fuerte y extraña sólo por ser precisamente _su risa_.

―Kenma-san, realmente usted es el que das más miedo aquí ―afirmó Lev, evidentemente cortado por sus palabras y hasta un poco incómodo, una vez logró dejar de boquear como tonto.

Él frunció más el ceño, pero entonces Kuroo se acercó lo suficiente para rodearle los hombros con un brazo, sonriente y divertido, y transmitiéndole un sentimiento de confort que no había creído necesitar.

―Eso ha sido un cumplido, Lev. Muy velado y con palabras duras, pero un cumplido; deberías agradecérselo ―replicó Kuroo.

La expresión de Lev hubiese sido cómica en otra situación, con las cejas levantadas y los párpados casi tan abiertos como su boca, pero no cuando le estaba mirando a él con franca incredulidad.

―¿_Cumplido_? Oh, ¡gracias, Kenma-san!

Su propia nariz se arrugó más y resopló, sin dirigirle otro tipo de respuesta a su agradecimiento porque no lo quería y porque realmente no lo había dicho pensando en hacerle un cumplido, sino para que no enrareciera otra vez el ambiente. Sin embargo, en ese momento la puerta de la enfermería volvió a abrirse y esta vez salió el resto, con los dos profesores tras un Yaku en silla de ruedas. Y eso último volvió a poner una mueca de angustia en el rostro de Lev, truncando su esfuerzo.

―Eh, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Quién se ha muerto? Cualquiera diría que perdimos contra Nohebi ―exclamó Yaku, arqueando una ceja.

Su tobillo se veía enorme con las vendas, que seguramente sujetaban algunas compresas frías para reducir el dolor y la inflamación, pero a pesar de eso igual podían ver por los bordes la piel ligeramente amoratada e hinchada. Lev fue el primero en acercarse a él, acuclillándose a su lado mientras se le escapaba un quejido ahogado.

―Yaku-san, ¿de verdad está bien? ¿Podrá seguir jugando? ―cuestionó Lev.

―Uh, por supuesto, algo así no puede detenerme demasiado tiempo. Seguro me darán unos días de licencia médica y no podré ir a clases o a las prácticas, pero no será mucho. Luego tendré que entrenar con una tobillera y hacer una especie de rehabilitación o algo así, pero en dos o tres semanas estaré como nuevo, así que deja de lloriquear ―le regañó Yaku finalmente.

Kenma se sintió aliviado; realmente sonaba como el Yaku de siempre, aunque no podía estar seguro de si en privado el malestar y la aflicción no harían mella en él. Era normal verse afectado, por supuesto, pero sólo mientras no se volviera algo permanente. Esperaba que realmente aquello no le afectara, o al menos lo hiciese casi tan poco como lo que parecía querer aparentar.

―Chicos ―les llamó Manabu-sensei―, ahora deben subir al bus e ir a la escuela para poder retirarse a sus hogares, recuerden que mañana hay clases. Yo acompañaré a Morisuke a una clínica, sus padres irán por él a ese lugar, así que Nekomata-sensei irá con ustedes. No olviden ninguna de sus cosas y apresúrense, el bus los está esperando y todos necesitan comer y descansar adecuadamente.

Él asintió, acomodándose las correas de la mochila sobre los hombros en cuanto Kuroo le soltó. Lev no parecía muy inclinado a hacer caso al profesor, pero unas palmadas en la espalda de Shibayama e Inuoka, y mayormente la mirada enfadada de Yaku, hicieron que finalmente se pusiera de pie y se acercara al resto, aún con una expresión con matices de disgusto y resignación.

Nekomata-sensei los repasó rápidamente con la mirada, asegurándose de que estuvieran todos ahí, tanto los titulares como los suplentes que habían sido citados, y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por todos. No es que fueran demasiados de todos modos, pero faltaban un puñado de miembros de segundo y primero que no habían alcanzado un lugar en la nómina y que habían ido a apoyar igualmente en las gradas; sin embargo, no se veían obligados a seguir esas formalidades del autobús y de seguro se habían retirado a sus casas mucho antes. Kenma encontraba molesto tener que seguirlas porque a él y a Kuroo les quedaba mucho más cerca irse a casa en tren desde ahí, pero había tenido que resignarse a cumplir con ellas incluso si muchas veces resultaban ilógicas.

En cuanto estuvo arriba del bus y se sentó, apoyándose contra el cómodo respaldo, notó lo fatigado que se encontraba su cuerpo. Debió exteriorizar algo en su expresión, porque Kuroo, que se estaba acomodando junto a él en el asiento que daba al pasillo, soltó un resoplido de risa bastante audible.

―Algo me dice que vas a dormirte en ambos trayectos y que en cuanto llegues a casa también vas a abrazar a tu cama ―le molestó Kuroo.

Él le dedicó una pequeña mueca y se acomodó mejor en su lugar, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos en frente de la mochila que traía sobre su regazo.

―¿Te extraña? Creo que todos vamos a hacerlo. Lo que a mí no me extrañaría es despertar con fiebre mañana.

―Uh... como cuando éramos niños. En secundaria te pasó varias veces también ―murmuró Kuroo, eliminando cualquier rastro de broma de su expresión―. Espero que no, Kana-san parece a punto de pedirte que dejes el club por tu salud.

Kenma suspiró.

―Me sorprende que no lo haya hecho ya. Pero he estado siguiendo todas sus indicaciones y estos días, al llegar a casa, he comido bien antes de dormir. También he devuelto todas las cajas de obento vacías, aunque con ayuda tuya, así que está más tranquila. Y como no me he escaqueado las medicinas... aunque saben _horrible_ ―se quejó.

―Has sido responsable, eso te lo concedo. Pero si lo hubieses sido desde un inicio no habrías llegado a esto ―le recordó Kuroo.

―Ah, vamos... los sermones ya me los ha dado mamá, y tú no eres ella ―protestó él.

―No necesito serlo para preocuparme por ti, la persona de la que estoy enamorado.

Había sido un murmullo con tono de réplica, algo ahogado por el sonido del motor del autobús al arrancar, pero él había conseguido escucharlo perfectamente y provocó un extraño dolor en su pecho. Extraño porque incluso si dolía, algo no precisamente bueno, sí se sentía bien. Como la angustia cuando él se preocupaba por Kuroo también, algo que era un sentimiento tal vez negativo, pero que tenía un origen en algo tan positivo como lo era el cariño. El amor.

Y aunque quería concentrarse en esa dualidad que oprimía su corazón, y en el roce del hombro de Kuroo contra el suyo, otra idea también llenó sus pensamientos. Un recuerdo, más bien. El recuerdo de que a Lev le gustaba Yaku, el momento en que este se lo había dicho, y que también le había dicho que iba a esperar a luego de las clasificatorias para decírselo. Entonces toda la preocupación de su kohai cobró sentido; no era simple preocupación por el estado de salud de un compañero, sino por la persona que le gustaba. Y porque, con lo extremista que era Lev, seguramente había contemplado decírselo a Yaku exactamente después de terminadas las clasificatorias, lo que había sido impedido por toda la situación.

Intentó ponerse en el lugar de Kuroo y de Lev, con la persona que le gustaba teniendo algún problema de salud, y lo que sintió no le agradó. Si Kuroo se hubiese lesionado en lugar de Yaku seguramente el lado racional que él había logrado mantener habría desaparecido casi al instante, más en una situación así. Y si fuera Kuroo el que descuidara su salud al extremo que él había hecho, ocultando cosas y mintiendo, se habría molestado lo indecible. Sí, Lev se había preocupado de modo exagerado y Kuroo se había molestado con él de modo ilógico, y él no les había comprendido analizando todo con su razonamiento común, pero ahora que estaba tomando en cuenta los sentimientos como una variable que sí podía y además solía incidir en las reacciones de las personas, incluso en las suyas, estaba comenzando a entenderles un poco.

Hubiese deseado decir algo, o hacer algo, pero estaban en el autobús con todos. Del otro lado del pasillo estaban Kai y Shibayama, y en frente de estos mismos iban Lev e Inuoka, medio volteados sobre sus asientos para hablar con Shibayama, y cualquier cosa que él hiciera sería fácilmente vista. Además, Kuroo había cerrado los ojos y cruzado los brazos a la altura del pecho, una postura que le indicaba que estaba dispuesto a dormir. Kenma suspiró y se hundió un poco más contra el respaldo, también cerrando los ojos.

Tendría que esperar para abordar ese tema y el otro que no había olvidado del todo desde el domingo.

* * *

Ambos habían dormido durante todo el trayecto en autobús, pero, aunque no era lo suficientemente tarde para ser el horario punta de regreso a casa, el tren los recibió con todos los sitios ocupados y varias personas de pie, obligándoles a también ir así.

Que el vagón estuviera silencioso como de costumbre no ayudaba en nada. Kuroo, a pesar de haberle molestado antes, lucía incluso más cansado que él, como si fuera capaz de dormirse ahí de pie entre él y el resto de las personas. Ni siquiera habían hablado mucho, en parte por eso y seguramente también por el modo en que había terminado su conversación en el autobús. Él sabía que debía decir algo, sin embargo, seguía sin animarse a hacerlo en público. Pero el tren no tardó demasiado en llevarlos a su estación y aunque ambos estaban cansados, por el mismo motivo apresuraron el paso hacia sus casas, deseando llegar pronto a descansar.

Kenma no creía poder descansar sin hablar de las cosas que rondaban su cabeza, y por eso cuando ya estaban cerca, a último minuto, le dedicó una mirada a su casa y comprobó las luces apagadas.

―Kuro, ¿puedo quedarme contigo un rato? Con el futón de invitados, como antes. Mis padres llegarán tarde hoy ―comentó, fingiendo indiferencia para ocultar el nerviosismo.

Kuroo tuvo que parpadear un poco para poder mirarle con ojos lo suficientemente abiertos para que demostraran sorpresa.

―Ah, claro... pero, ¿por qué? ―respondió Kuroo, sacándose las llaves del bolsillo para abrir la puerta del jardín y permitirles entrar.

―Ya te dije, porque mis padres llegarán tarde hoy ―repitió él, encogiéndose de hombros mientras le seguía dentro del jardín y posteriormente al interior de la casa.

Todo estaba apagado, pero cuando Kuroo se sentó en el genkan para descalzarse él alcanzó a ver su expresión entre divertida e incrédula con la luz del exterior que entró por la puerta.

―Vamos, eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para ti. Incluso lo prefieres así ―replicó, dirigiéndole una mirada de «_si vas a intentar mentirme, hazlo mejor_» que le hizo sentir más incómodo.

Kenma cerró la puerta de la casa a sus espaldas y se descalzó empujando las zapatillas con los mismos pies.

―Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo, y como sé que terminaremos dormidos pronto, pues prefiero que sea ahora. O estaría un poco inquieto para realmente poder dormir ―admitió a medias.

―¿Y estás bien con hablar de ello en mi territorio? ―bromeó Kuroo.

―¿Tuyo? ―cuestionó él, arqueando una ceja―. He pasado tanto tiempo en tu habitación como tú en la mía, dudo que alguna sea sólo de uno o que cualquiera se sienta incómodo en ellas.

Kuroo se incorporó ya sin zapatos y soltó una breve risa que llegó a apartar el sopor de sus ojos, o al menos un poco.

―Buena respuesta.

Ambos se adentraron en la casa sin problemas, incluso si no encendían las luces en el camino. Entraba suficiente luz natural por algunas de las ventanas y era cierto que ambos conocían la habitación y la distribución de la casa del otro como la propia, así que llegaron a las escaleras y subieron sin siquiera tropezar. Cuando entró a la habitación, Kuroo ya había dejado su bolso en un rincón y estaba comenzando a tender adecuadamente su cama.

―En la mañana no me dio tiempo a hacerla, estos tres días no lograba dormir temprano y por eso me despertaba muy tarde ―se excusó Kuroo.

A Kenma realmente no le importaba, después de todo él solía tender la cama muy rara vez y la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente dejaba las mantas a los pies para que las sábanas se orearan. Consideró por un momento ir a buscar realmente el futón de invitados, pero la cama de Kuroo era lo suficientemente grande para ambos y no creía que a este le molestara compartirla. Además, cada día hacía más frío y la calefacción de la casa estaba apagada.

―Ah, con razón no fuiste a despertarme ninguna vez. ¿Estabas nervioso? ―preguntó él, quitándose la mochila para dejarla en el suelo junto al bolso de Kuroo.

―Claro que lo estaba, era nuestra última oportunidad de ir todos juntos, de llevar a Nekomata-sensei a las Nacionales. Y también...era la última oportunidad de extender el tiempo en que jugaremos con este equipo. En que jugaré contigo ―Kuroo carraspeó, al parecer avergonzándose de lo que decía del mismo modo en que le había avergonzado a él―. Pero bueno, todo salió bien al final. ¿Quieres que te deje una pijama o en verdad sólo vienes a hablar y no a quedarte? ―cambió de tema, dirigiéndose al armario.

Él intentó controlar el calor en su rostro y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme, agradecido de al menos poder cambiarse la ropa por algo más cómodo. No estaba sudado, se habían quitado el uniforme y traía simplemente el pantalón largo, la chaqueta y una camiseta de recambio, pero por lo mismo se le había enfriado el cuerpo. Ver los pijamas mullidos en el armario por sobre el hombro de Kuroo le hizo aceptar con mayor rapidez.

―Sí, gracias. ¿Puedo encender la calefacción de la cama? Ya vi el cable con el mando en la mesita de noche ―pidió él, acercándose a tomarlo sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

―¿Y el futón de invitados? Creí que ibas a usarlo ―le molestó una vez más Kuroo.

Él deslizó el switch del mando hasta la temperatura media y se volteó para recibir la camiseta y pantalón que Kuroo le estaba extendiendo.

―Seguro me ibas a dejar con este frío. Avitaminosis y defensas bajas, ¿recuerdas?

―No puedo creer que realmente hayas sacado el tema, pero para usarlo como un argumento a favor de otra cosa que dijeras ―le reprochó Kuroo, frunciendo el ceño.

Él apretó un poco las prendas entre sus manos y luego de suspirar, finalmente permitió que las palabras fluyeran.

―Lo lamento ―murmuró con sinceridad, pero sin poder mirarle a los ojos―. Ahora entiendo por qué te molestaste... y sé que no lo hiciste para fastidiarme, mamá tampoco. Yo debí prestar más atención a mi salud y tratarlo en cuanto lo supe, no esconderlo para evitarme unas cuantas molestias, por más razones para ello que tuviera.

―Razones idiotas, porque son las únicas que pueden hacer que no prestes atención a tu salud ―interrumpió Kuroo.

Kenma alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño también.

―Kuro...

―Te vi desmayado en el suelo, Kenma. Te vi pálido, sudado, y te sentí helado en cuanto te cargué. No puedes imaginar lo angustiante que es eso ―continuó él de todos modos, clavándole agujas dolorosas por todo el cuerpo con cada palabra a pesar de que no se veía realmente molesto, sino dolido, lo que en esa situación le pareció peor―. Y luego no pude acompañarte al doctor, quedándome preocupado, e incluso me mentiste sobre el diagnóstico. Pero eso no fue lo peor, ¿sabes? ―Kuroo hizo una pausa y él se preparó para el golpe―. Lo peor fue que yo tampoco presté atención a tu salud. Habías estado mal días antes de eso, pero yo estaba demasiado feliz siendo egoísta, concentrado en que al fin conseguía que me vieras de otro modo. Y en el sueño de las Nacionales, por lo que hice que el campamento fuera un poco más exigente. Y por eso te viste superado y por la misma presión hoy Yaku podría haberse lesionado muchísimo peor, y no puedo evitar pensar en qué clase de amigo y novio soy si las cosas pueden terminar de ese modo.

Su cerebro pareció desconectarse y enviar a la papelera todos los argumentos que había estado rápidamente formulando en su cabeza para poder replicarle. _Algo más_, resonó nuevamente en su cabeza al igual que el domingo.

―La clase que se preocupa mucho y trata de cuidarlos a todos, pero que es humano y obviamente no puede manejar todas las variables, porque nadie puede ―trató de articular coherentemente, aunque el palpitar agitado de su corazón provocaba pequeños cortes entre la sinapsis de sus neuronas―. Menos si una de esas variables está incompleta porque yo he ocultado información.

―No deberías sonar orgulloso de ello ―le reprochó Kuroo una vez más.

―Y no lo estoy, simplemente digo algo que es irrebatible; soy bueno ocultando cosas ―aclaró él―. Pero algo todavía más irrebatible es que realmente lo lamento, Kuro. Lamento descuidar mi salud, ocultarte cosas sobre ella y luego mentirte. Y lamento preocuparte también. Pero... estoy bien. O al menos mejor, porque me siento mejor, y porque estoy poniendo de mi parte para esforzarme cumpliendo todo. Sé que es un poco injusto pedirlo, ¿pero podrías también dar de tu parte no culpándote y siendo más comprensivo conmigo?

Kuroo resopló y se frotó los párpados con los dedos de una mano, terminando por frotarse el entrecejo.

―Está bien, lo intentaré. Anda, será mejor que nos cambiemos y durmamos un poco; ninguno de los dos es buena compañía cuando estamos con sueño y terminar peleando no es un buen cierre para este día.

En eso tenía razón y él asintió, un poco más aliviado. Se volteó para terminar de quitarse la ropa y ponerse finalmente la pijama, viendo por sobre el hombro que Kuroo hacía lo mismo dándole la espalda. Le causó curiosidad no sentirse incómodo o extremadamente consciente de su cuerpo como le había pasado el último tiempo, pero lo único que pensó al ver a Kuroo fue en lo cálido que sería dormir junto a él teniendo ambos ese tipo de pijama y en la palabra _novio_ resonando en su cabeza.

Él se metió primero bajo las mantas luego de un gesto de Kuroo y suspiró al ser recibido por la calidez de la calefacción, acomodándose en la mitad cercana a la pared.

_Novio_.

Kuroo le siguió luego de apagar las luces y se recostó sobre un costado, haciendo que él, que se había acomodado boca abajo, se medio volteara para imitarle.

_Novio_.

Realmente no veía mucho, sólo un poco gracias a la luz que se filtraba por la parte superior de las cortinas, pero los ojos de Kuroo eran fáciles de reconocer luego de tantos años y podía notar perfectamente su respiración rozándole el rostro.

_Novio_.

Sus pies se tocaron e incluso con las medias pudo notar que ambos los tenían fríos, por lo que terminó acercándose más y entrelazando un poco sus piernas en búsqueda de mayor calor.

_Novio_.

―Oye, Kuro... ―le llamó. Él emitió un ruidito que significaba que le estaba escuchando y Kenma exhaló antes de dejar que la pregunta abandonara su cabeza―. ¿Somos novios?

La tensión fue instantánea, la sintió gracias a la pierna de Kuroo que había atrapado entre las suyas, la que este quitó casi en seguida, y también porque el vaho de su respiración comenzó a llegarle en lapsos más breves de tiempo.

―¿A qué viene eso? ―cuestionó Kuroo como respuesta.

Le había temblado la voz. Kenma apretó los labios un momento y se ovilló más bajo las mantas, sintiendo la repentina ausencia de calor y la distancia como un rechazo indirecto.

―Tú lo dijiste. _Qué clase de amigo y novio soy_, dijiste ―recordó él. Y aunque trató de evitarlo, igualmente terminó frunciendo el ceño―. Así que somos novios o yo soy el amigo, y tú tienes a Yaku de novio o a alguna otra persona de la que no tengo idea, y todo lo que ha pasado este último mes y medio ha sido mentira.

La cama junto a él se hundió cuando Kuroo se medio incorporó bruscamente y las mantas le descubrieron un poco, haciéndole temblar por el repentino cambio de temperatura.

―¿Qué...? ¡Claro que no estoy saliendo con Yaku ni con nadie más! Y tampoco ha sido una mentira lo que ha ocurrido este último tiempo ―dijo Kuroo atropelladamente, casi horrorizado, hablando seguramente más fuerte de lo que había esperado. Él le escuchó carraspear y sintió la mirada ajena encima suyo, aunque era evidente que éste estaba nervioso―. Sólo... ¿no lo sé? Lo somos, supongo. O no lo somos, si no quieres... ah, mierda, tenía que cagarla ahora que tengo medio cerebro dormido ―se quejó, llevando una mano a rascarse bruscamente el cabello de la nuca.

Kenma se quedó en silencio un momento. Ya era martes, las clasificatorias habían terminado. Y seguía dudando sobre tener el coraje necesario, pero, ¿qué demonios? Si esperaba a juntarlo ese momento nunca llegaría debido a su inseguridad. Además, Kuroo ya había dejado la puerta medio abierta con ese _supongo_, sólo le quedaba empujarla más y terminar de abrirla. Y claro que sí quería; quería poder al fin tener un nombre con el que llamar a ese avance que había ocurrido en su relación desde inicios de octubre. Quería, también, dejar atrás la incertidumbre. Tal vez para muchos no era necesaria esa etiqueta cuando había sentimientos claros de por medio, y Kenma estaba seguro de que Kuroo lo quería, que gustaba de él, y él correspondía a esos sentimientos cada día más. Pero él sí necesitaba esa etiqueta, ponerle un nombre a lo que había entre ellos, porque necesitaba algo fijo entre todo el caos que estaba siendo el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos y los ajenos.

―Entonces... Kuro, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Las palabras sonaban mucho más vergonzosas una vez pronunciadas, pero lo había logrado. Su corazón estaba agitado, golpeando contra sus costillas como si quisiera romperlas para poder salir y gritar en apoyo al valor que había tenido.

―¿Uh? Claro ―respondió Kuroo. Él arqueó una ceja porque aquella respuesta había sonado casi automática, y lo corroboró cuando éste parpadeó un par de veces y, al mismo tiempo que abría exageradamente los ojos y la boca, parte de su rostro se comenzó a oscurecer por un violento sonrojo―. Espera, ¿qué? O sea, ¡sí! Pero, ¿qué?

Kenma frunció el ceño.

―No te entiendo, ¿es un sí o no lo es?

―¡Claro que es un _maldición, sí_! ―exclamó Kuroo, dejándose caer nuevamente recostado sobre la cama con la misma brusquedad con la que se había incorporado, pero esta vez uno de sus brazos cubrió la parte alta de su rostro y él sólo pudo ver sus labios tensos y apretados, un poco fruncidos.

―¿Pero...?

―Pero no se suponía que fuera así, ni que lo pidieras tú.

Su ceño fruncido se acentuó y Kenma también torció los labios.

―Eso es idiota, ¿acaso importa quién lo pida mientras ambos lo queramos? ―gruñó él.

Ilógicamente para él, Kuroo se descubrió el rostro y su expresión lució ultrajada.

―Claro que importa. Yo... llevaba _años_ imaginándome esto, y un par de semanas planeando algo. Y tú simplemente llegas y lo pides como si nada, como si los sentimientos fueran fáciles de expresar de modo directo y lógico. Simplemente siendo tan... tan _Kenma_.

A pesar de ser una réplica, el modo en que había pronunciado su nombre había sido casi un suspiro, uno lleno de resignación y cariño que inundó su pecho de una sensación cálida. Sensación que contrastaba con esa pequeña angustia que se hacía notar cada vez que él pensaba en un Kuroo conteniendo sus sentimientos por tantos años, teniendo en mente que era mejor callar a arriesgarse a perderlo. Que no importaba sufrir mientras permanecieran juntos, incluso si era sólo como amigos. Él era consciente de sus propios sentimientos hace apenas un mes y no se imaginaba conteniéndolos ahora, menos cuando su cuerpo le exigía la cercanía del otro. Se sentía en deuda con ese Kuroo y aquello era otro motivo para cambiar esa etiqueta con la que nombraban su relación. No, Kuroo ya no tenía por qué resignarse a llamarlos simplemente amigos.

Volvió a extender sus piernas hacia él y atrapó nuevamente una de Kuroo entre las suyas, acercando más sus cuerpos.

―Supongo que ya puedes ir cancelando la serenata y los fuegos artificiales.

Kuroo pareció descolocado por unos segundos, pero finalmente un resoplido de risa se le escapó, aunque era obvio que estaba intentando contenerlo.

―Idiota.

―No, tú eres idiota ―contradijo él, apretando un poco su pierna―. Y también es idiota que hayas esperado tanto. Pero... así y todo me gustas ―admitió―. Simplemente debes entender que todo eso románticamente empalagoso queda relegado por completo a un segundo plano. Lo importante es que, bueno... deseo que seas mi novio. Y también deseo que tú quieras serlo.

La expresión de Kuroo se suavizó hasta un punto en que logró parecer extremadamente dulce, a pesar de que sus ojos todavía se notaban cansados. Cuando los brazos rodearon su cintura él se arrastró un poco más hacia él, exhalando cómodamente.

―Claro que quiero serlo ―reafirmó Kuroo―. Después de todo, te quiero desde hace demasiado tiempo como para no desearlo.

―¿Desde hace cuánto? ―preguntó él, dejando emerger ese lado curioso.

Kuroo hizo una pausa, como si intentara recordar algo.

―Si te soy sincero, no estoy completamente seguro. Supongo que siempre te he querido, desde poco después de haberte conocido, pero cuando tuve que pasar a secundaria y dejarte atrás recién fui consciente de ello. Claro, todavía no sabía que era este tipo de querer... pero me di cuenta pronto, cuando todos comenzaron a interesarse por otras personas, por otras chicas, y al yo también intentar salir con una simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ti y hablar sobre ti hasta cansarla ―habló Kuroo, con un tono entre divertido y nostálgico―. También comencé a temer que a ti sí te interesara alguien más y me hicieras a un lado. Pasar a preparatoria y dejarte nuevamente atrás, sin poder pasar tanto tiempo a tu lado, terminó de confirmármelo.

Kenma exhaló. Sí, definitivamente había sido bastante tiempo, y confirmarlo realmente no aliviaba para nada esa sensación de angustia, pero haber terminado con el limbo en que se encontraban ambos y darle un nombre a su relación sí comenzaba a mitigarla.

―Lo siento ―murmuró.

Kuroo le estrechó más entre sus brazos.

―¿Por qué? No es como que corresponder a mis sentimientos fuera una obligación o responsabilidad, espero que no lo estés viendo así. Simplemente caí frente a tus encantos ―le molestó un poco Kuroo, besando una de sus mejillas―. Y tú acabas de cumplir un deseo que he tenido desde que descubrí que me gustabas, así que no lo sientas.

―Uh, no te aguantaría si fuera una simple obligación, ya deberías saber eso ―le devolvió él, terminando por corresponder al abrazo―. Y si cumplí un deseo... supongo que puedo considerar saldada la petición anual del contrato de cumpleaños.

Escucharlo reír tan libremente, tan feliz, era un recuerdo que definitivamente iba a atesorar.

―Maldición, debí quedarme callado. Pero está bien, el próximo año te pediré algo que valdrá por ambos cumpleaños ―le amenazó Kuroo en juego―. Y yo que pensaba que lo habías olvidado, como no me saludaste en la mañana ni me diste un regalo.

―Estaba esperando a que saliéramos de las clasificatorias, pero ya ves todo lo que pasó luego. Así que... feliz cumpleaños, Kuro ―le felicitó Kenma. Pero cuando Kuroo extendió los labios hacia él de modo exagerado no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz―. Uh, ¿qué haces?

―Esperando mi beso de regalo ―respondió Kuroo, como si fuera obvio.

―Tu regalo está en mi habitación y tendrás que esperar para tenerlo porque no pienso ir por él ahora ―rezongó.

―Oh, ¿de verdad hay un regalo? ―exclamó Kuroo con sorpresa―. Dios, realmente te comería a besos ahora si no fuera por...

―¿Por tu tonto castigo de nada de muchos besos ni otras cosas? ―le interrumpió él.

―¿Qué? No, a la mierda el castigo. Iba a decir si no fuera por el cansancio y el sueño, porque si comienzo a besarte ahora no habría modo de detenerme ―se lamentó Kuroo.

Kenma sintió la sangre concentrándose en sus mejillas con demasiada rapidez y, avergonzado, frunció el ceño.

―Será mejor que te duermas entonces, pervertido ―replicó.

―No soy pervertido, sólo soy un adolescente sano que tiene frente a él, en su cama, a la persona que le gusta. A su _novio_. Espera a que despertemos ―advirtió Kuroo, sonriendo.

―Claro que sí lo eres.

―Claro que no.

―Que sí.

―Que no.

Kenma iba a insistir una vez más, pero Kuroo se inclinó hacia él y le besó. Distaba mucho de ser uno de los besos apasionados que habían compartido hasta el campamento de entrenamiento, pero él descubrió que este tipo de besos, torpes, perezosos y dulces, llenos de cariño, le gustaban tanto como los otros. Sin embargo, también fue Kuroo quien se detuvo antes de que profundizaran demasiado el contacto, y Kenma pensó que le sabría a poco, que desearía más, pero su cuerpo se había relajado demasiado repentinamente, como si el beso le hubiese drenado la poca energía que le quedaba.

―El resto cuando despertemos ―sentenció Kuroo, en un murmullo.

―Idiota ―gruñó Kenma.

―Te quiero, muchísimo.

Sólo un par de palabras y Kuroo ya había derretido su corazón, desarmándole completamente. Odiaba que tuviera ese poder sobre él, pero eso simplemente reafirmaba que él mismo comenzaba a estar irremediablemente enamorado de su ahora novio.

Kenma se acurrucó un poco más en el abrazo y hundió el rostro en su cuello, cerrando los ojos.

―Yo también te quiero... ―suspiró.

No supo quién se durmió primero, pero tampoco le interesaba. Sólo le importaba que Kuroo le había abrazado con más fuerza y que él dejó que todo el cansancio de los tres días le pasara factura, arrastrándole a un sueño profundo.


	17. Virulenta calma antes de la tormenta

El primer pensamiento que abordó la cabeza de Kenma cuando se sintió lo suficientemente consciente fue que de verdad todavía no se acostumbraba a dormir con alguien más. No porque no le gustara, al contrario; el calor del cuerpo ajeno resultaba agradable y Kuroo no roncaba demasiado, pero el espacio reducido y la postura le limitaban bastante. En algún momento él sí debía haberse movido mucho, porque ahora la respiración cálida le golpeaba contra el cabello y los brazos se aferraban a su cintura, con las manos entrelazadas presionando su vientre.

Y sí, era incómodo estar limitado en espacio y posición, pero no lo suficiente como para que se decidiera a renunciar a aquella calidez tan reconfortante. Menos cuando su cuerpo seguía lleno de sopor y relajación.

No tenía idea de qué hora era y en esa posición no alcanzaba su celular, así que simplemente se quedó quieto y con los ojos cerrados por un tiempo. Seguramente Kuroo no tardaría en despertar; él se sentía como si hubiese dormido lo suficiente como para estar descansado, así que debían haber pasado al menos un par de horas. La ausencia de luz filtrándose por entre las cortinas le daba la razón.

Sin embargo, pasaron lo que él sintió como varios minutos y Kuroo no se movía; seguía respirando contra su nuca y brindándole el calor reconfortante. Fue cuando le sintió temblar contra su espalda que notó que ese calor era demasiado intenso para ser normal. Movió una de las manos hasta ponerla sobre las de Kuroo y las sintió húmedas, misma humedad que notó en su cuello con la otra mano que extendió hacia atrás. No fue fácil zafarse del abrazo, pero cuando lo hizo pudo sentarse en la cama y extender el brazo hacia la mesa de noche en busca de su celular.

Al encender el flash lo apuntó hacia Kuroo y vio lo que ya había temido; su rostro rojo, sudoroso, y apenas ahí cayó en cuenta de que tenía la respiración algo agitada. Le tocó el rostro con una mano, comprobando la temperatura elevada de su frente con la yema de los dedos. No era una fiebre extremadamente alta, pero sí lo suficiente para ser molesta; podía saberlo gracias a su experiencia constante padeciéndolas.

Kenma se bajó de la cama para poder apartar las mantas y alcanzó a quitarle una de las medias, algo que sabía ayudaba para que el calor de la fiebre escapara por los pies, antes de que el celular de Kuroo comenzara a sonar. Lo tomó algo nervioso, viendo los kanjis de _madre_ en la pantalla, y se fijó en la hora antes de deslizar el dedo para contestar.

―_Ah, Tetsurou, te llamé porque no respondías mis mensajes. Estoy en el supermercado que queda cerca de casa, ¿qué quieres cenar hoy? Te dejo escoger para celebrar._

Claro, ese día la madre de Kuroo tenía el turno de doce horas y ya eran pasadas las ocho de la noche. Dudó un momento, pero finalmente se aclaró la garganta.

―Tsumiko-san, soy Kenma. Kuro... no sé qué le pasa. Parece tener fiebre y no quiero despertarlo, por eso respondí. Nos quedamos dormidos, yo acabo de despertar y noté que estaba raro.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos al otro lado de la línea y él comenzó a preocuparse un poco.

―_¿No se ha quejado? Tetsu siempre se queja cuando la fiebre es muy alta, incluso estando dormido. Si no lo hace es que no está tan mal_.

Kenma miró por unos segundos a Kuroo; sólo la arruga en su entrecejo, el color de su rostro y el brillo producto del sudor reflejaban el malestar.

―No estoy seguro, yo no lo he escuchado al menos. Cuando le toqué la frente no parecía tan extrema, pero igual es bastante.

Él pudo escuchar un ruido de bolsas.

―_Tranquilízate, Kenma. Iré pronto, ¿sí? Sólo debe ser una fiebre pasajera, es el cansancio que le ha pasado la cuenta. Le dije que no podía estudiar hasta tan tarde cuando tenía juegos todos estos días, pero nunca me escucha_ ―su tono se oía molesto, pero él pudo identificar que lo principal en ella era una mezcla de preocupación y resignación. También gracias a sus palabras Kenma notó que a él se le había agitado la respiración por el nerviosismo y que aquello debía escucharse a través del celular―_. Compraré un par de cosas más que puedan ayudarle y voy, estaré ahí en unos minutos. Por favor, quítale las medias, tápalo bien y ve si puedes ponerle uno de los parches de gel frío, están en una caja en la nevera. Lamento las molestias, Kenma. Gracias por estar con él._

Ni siquiera pudo responder porque la llamada se cortó en seguida. Tardó un momento en poder reaccionar y dejó el celular en la mesita de noche otra vez para retomar su tarea con las medias de Kuroo, logrando quitarle la segunda. Este se quejó y se removió, pero no despertó y Kenma tomó las mantas para halarlas y cubrirlo con cuidado. Su propia respiración se había calmado, pero ahora parecía que la de Kuroo estaba más agitada, aumentando su preocupación.

Los parches, recordó. Abandonó la habitación con una ligera indecisión, apresurándose a bajar al primer piso. Tuvo que encender las luces a su paso para ver bien dónde iba y dónde buscaba, pero finalmente los parches estaban a la vista en uno de los compartimientos de la puerta del congelador. Sacó la caja completa por si acaso y volvió a subir; Kuroo se había movido un poco, acomodándose de costado, pero seguía dormido.

Kenma había usado de esos parches, el mismo Kuroo le había mostrado cómo ponerlos alguna vez que había cuidado de él de pequeños, así que despegó la banda de papel de una de las caras con facilidad. El gel fue más visible y mientras con una mano consiguió medio apartarle de la frente el flequillo pegado por el sudor, con la otra presionó y frotó el parche contra su piel. El efecto no sería instantáneo, pero ayudaría poco a poco y era mejor que nada, al menos hasta que llegara la madre de Kuroo, alguien que realmente sabía sobre salud y cuidados.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, junto a él, porque no sabía qué más hacer. Su mente estaba llenándose de ideas alarmistas, pero intentó que, como siempre, la lógica dominara su pensamiento y le trajera calma. La situación incluso resultaba un poco irónica luego de la discusión de horas antes, pero todavía no estaba seguro de que Kuroo no tuviera algo más que le estuviese provocando esa fiebre. Habían estado tres días seguidos en un enorme gimnasio con muchísimas personas, era fácil que así alguien agarrara un virus que diera vueltas por ahí, encerrado como ellos.

Kuroo volvió a removerse, ovillándose un poco, y él llevó una mano a tocarle el rostro, posándola finalmente en una de sus mejillas. Su temperatura estaba definitivamente alta, pero no tanto. Intentó calmar su preocupación con eso, y fue mucho más fácil cuando Kuroo sonrió débilmente y entreabrió los ojos.

―Mira cómo me subes la temperatura sólo con estar junto a mí ―murmuró Kuroo.

Él frunció el ceño por la insinuación, avergonzado, pero si Kuroo bromeaba significaba que estaba, dentro de todo, lo suficientemente bien como para hacerlo. Y que no se moriría de una fiebre fulminante o algo por el estilo.

―Idiota... ―rezongó él.

Kuroo sonrió más y sacó una mano de debajo de las mantas para ponerla sobre la suya, apretándola contra su mejilla.

―Lo siento. Hace mucho que no me daba una fiebre así, me siento como un niño ―se quejó.

Kenma frunció más el ceño y la réplica brotó de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla.

―No es extraño si duermes poco y te sobre exiges jugando y estudiando.

Por un momento vio la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro y luego Kuroo torció los labios.

―Hablaste con mamá...

―Sí ―admitió Kenma―. Llamó poco después de que despertara y te viera en este estado, así que contesté tu celular. Viene en camino, estaba haciendo las compras. Me quedaré hasta que ella llegue.

―¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?

La solicitud le sorprendió. Podía, todavía no era tan tarde, pero debía ir a cenar a casa. Además, no estaba seguro de que la madre de Kuroo le dejara.

―No lo sé... tal vez Tsumiko-san me eche en cuanto llegue ―dudó él.

―Ugh, cierto, se pondrá en plan enfermera responsable ―se lamentó Kuroo.

―Eso es bueno, podrá cuidarte bien.

―Preferiría que me cuidaras tú, como ahora. Mis pies no estaban descubiertos cuando me dormí y el parche de gel frío no llegó a mí por arte de magia ―murmuró, apartándole la mano de su rostro para tomarla correctamente al mismo tiempo que aprovechaba de entrelazar sus dedos.

Kenma no quitó la mano, al contrario, le dio un suave apretón a la de Kuroo.

―Ella me dijo lo que debía hacer. Y no soy un desalmado como para dejarte solo mientras duermes hirviendo en fiebre. O al menos no tan desalmado ―intentó bromear un poco.

Funcionó, porque Kuroo rió entre dientes y le dirigió una mirada afectuosa.

―Gracias.

Definitivamente no había hecho mucho, pero el agradecimiento le llegó de todos modos. Era bueno ser a quien le agradecían para variar, y no estar él siempre agradeciéndole a Kuroo. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta abajo abriéndose y la voz de la madre de Kuroo anunciando que llegaba. Pronto tendría que irse, ambos lo sabían, él lo notó en la expresión de Kuroo que cambió a una desanimada. Este incluso hizo ademán de soltar su mano, seguramente porque su madre no tardaría en subir, pero Kenma la retuvo y, tras unos segundos de duda, se inclinó a besarlo.

Kuroo no alcanzó a reaccionar, después de todo fue un beso breve en el que Kenma pudo sentir apenas sus labios algo resecos y el calor que emitía todo su rostro. Sólo unos segundos, pero en ellos logró verter un poco de sus sentimientos, esos que no lograba poner en palabras, hasta que los pasos resonando en la escalera le llevaron a levantarse, rompiendo el beso y el contacto entre sus manos.

―No podía no ayudar a cuidarte cuando al fin estás cumpliendo tu sueño. No tendría gracia que por problemas de salud no puedas vivirlo realmente ―se justificó él.

Pero Kuroo parecía más concentrado en sus acciones que en sus palabras y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él vio en su rostro aquella expresión berrinchuda que se le escapaba de niño cuando creía que los adultos no podían verlo.

―Eres cruel, Kenma ―se quejó―. Segunda vez que te escapas de mí luego de tentarme; no habrá una tercera.

La advertencia, en vez de avergonzarle, extrañamente le hizo soltar un resoplido de risa. Caminó a tomar su mochila y la ropa que se había quitado antes, y mientras se dirigía a la puerta le miró por sobre un hombro.

―Tal vez en la tercera quien no te deje escapar sea yo ―murmuró, escuchando en ese preciso momento los pasos del otro lado de la puerta.

Kuroo boqueó, evidentemente sorprendido, y tuvo que callarse cuando su madre abrió la puerta y les saludó a ambos. Kenma se sintió realmente pagado de sí mismo, más cuando Kuroo le dirigió una mirada llena de reproche por dejarle así. Pero este no pudo replicarle nada porque, siguiendo sus suposiciones, Tsumiko-san le agradeció rápidamente su ayuda con _el idiota de su hijo_, según sus palabras, y con la misma rapidez le instó a salir de ahí e ir a su casa por si aquello resultaba contagioso. Kenma se despidió de ambos con un gesto de mano y salió de la habitación con su ropa en un brazo y la mochila en la espalda.

Poco a poco, recordó. No sabía si estaba cumpliendo con aquello que él mismo había dicho, pero lo principal del poco a poco era el avanzar, aunque fuera de modo lento, mientras ambos lo quisieran así. Tal vez no lo estuviese haciendo tan lento, pero sí estaba avanzando, teniendo cada vez un poco más de valor o dejando salir un poco más sus sentimientos. Demostrándolos más.

Y se sentía cómodo con ello.

Con aquella idea en mente bajó al recibidor para ponerse sus zapatos e ir a casa. Sus padres ya habían llegado y le miraron raro por traer una pijama que no era suya, y su propia ropa hecha una bola contra su pecho, pero Kenma les saludó y les comentó una versión adaptada de lo que había pasado con Kuroo. Su madre se mostró preocupada por él, pero de todos modos ella y su padre le felicitaron por la clasificatoria antes de que siquiera pudiera contarles sobre ello. Sin embargo, cayó rápidamente en cuenta de que aquella información debía estar online y Tsumiko-san también había dejado entrever que sabía de la clasificación, o no hubiese llamado a Kuroo para permitirle escoger la cena a modo de celebración.

Kenma tuvo que contarles a sus padres con mayores detalles lo que había pasado mientras cenaban, e incluso su padre puso en la televisión pequeña del comedor un canal deportivo que hizo referencia a los resultados de las clasificatorias. Hasta habían puesto clips y fotos en las que sólo pudo encontrarse por su color de cabello, pero agradeció que casi no se viera su rostro ni le mostraran agotado como había terminado, ni la lesión de Yaku, o su madre podía perder los nervios y recriminarle el sobre esforzarse.

Recién cuando terminaron de cenar pudo excusarse y subir a su habitación. Debía tomar un baño, pero no quería quitarse la pijama de Kuroo o perder temperatura corporal. Decidió bañarse en la mañana antes de las clases, incluso si para ello debía levantarse más temprano, y se metió directo a la cama para jugar con su celular un tiempo antes de dormir. Porque sí, podía haber dormido unas horas antes, pero seguía cansado y sus músculos comenzaban a doler un poco.

Rato después una notificación interrumpió su juego: un mensaje de Kuroo. Él terminó de pasar el nivel en unos cuantos segundos y finalmente fue a leerlo.

«_Parece que besarme fue una mala idea, Kenma; tengo influenza. Mamá me trajo directo a su trabajo luego de evaluarme y la prueba resultó positiva, por eso tuve fiebre tan repentinamente. Si te sientes mal avisa a tus padres, por favor. Yo todavía sigo aquí, estamos esperando a que preparen las medicinas. Al parecer no iré a clases hasta la otra semana para evitar el contagio en la escuela, ya le mandé un mensaje a Manabu-sensei también. Sé que las prácticas van a ser un poco desastrosas sin mí ni Yaku ahí, pero por favor asiste. Eres el único que provoca un miedo saludable en los de primero como para mantenerlos controlados y ayudar a Kai_.»

La noticia le cayó como un peso en el estómago. Si era influenza Kuroo la pasaría realmente mal, y si lo había contagiado... a Kenma ya le había dado un par de veces y se sentía horrible. Lo peor era que iban a aislar al mayor al menos tres días, con suerte podría verlo el fin de semana. Y los entrenamientos sin las dos figuras de autoridad del equipo no iban a ser sencillos. Por un momento pensó que ser contagiado no sonaba tan mal si con ello podía librarse de aguantar a Lev y a Inuoka solo los siguientes cuatro días.

Supo que la madre de Kuroo le había pasado el soplo sobre la influenza a la suya cuando esta subió a su habitación y le preguntó si no sentía algún malestar. Él fue sincero, le comentó el dolor muscular que tenía, pero le dijo que no le dolía la cabeza ni tenía fiebre. Ella de todos modos no pareció muy aliviada, pero le dejó descansar luego de advertirle que le avisara ante el más mínimo malestar que se añadiera a eso. Kenma se acurrucó mejor en la cama, dispuesto a responder el mensaje de Kuroo antes de que el sueño le venciera.

«_Mamá ya fue advertida, estará sobre mí y va a notar cualquier cambio, así que puedes estar tranquilo. Supongo que entonces no podré aminorar la culpa de descuidar mi salud culpando a tu propio descuido cuando lo que tienes es algo viral que te contagiaste en exteriores, y no algo que te dio por ese descuido. Cuídate, y toma todas las medicinas a tiempo, si no lo haces vas a sentirte peor de lo que ya te hace sentir. Seguramente Tsumiko-san va a ponerte en cuarentena, así que no podremos vernos por unos días._»

Kuroo vio el mensaje casi al mismo momento en que él lo envió, así que Kenma no volvió a abrir el juego porque sabía que la respuesta llegaría pronto.

«_No, aunque haya dicho que seré más comprensivo, todavía debes sentirte culpable un buen tiempo para que no te queden ganas de descuidarte así. Y sí, mamá ya me advirtió que me va a dejar encerrado todos estos días y que si se entera de que te dejé entrar a casa es capaz de prohibirte el acceso por un mes. No sé si realmente lo haría, pero definitivamente se enojaría muchísimo y no quiero eso. Tampoco quiero contagiarte._»

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa perezosa; Tsumiko-san solía ser algo extremista y autoritaria, pero siempre que lo hacía era para cuidarlos a ambos. Y a él le había bastado verla una sola vez enfurecida para no querer provocar aquello nunca más.

«_A pesar de que contagiarme y faltar a la escuela es tentador, no lo haré. Kai-san no podría controlarlos a todos y Tora los terminaría matando si le hacen perder los nervios, aunque eso no quiere decir que yo no pueda llegar a hacerlo también. Supongo que al menos puedo traerte las copias de tus clases y lanzarlas a tu balcón._»

Esta vez Kuroo no vio el mensaje tan pronto, y él estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido con el celular en la mano, pero luego de unos minutos la vibración le sobresaltó lo suficiente para que volviera a prestarle atención.

«_Te agradecería mucho eso. Sin Yaku para que me ayude a ponerme al día después necesitaré al menos las copias para estudiar. Y de paso les saco fotos y se las mando a él para que haga lo mismo. Perdona, ya salimos del hospital y vamos en camino a casa. Creo que habían pasado demasiadas cosas buenas en mi cumpleaños entre clasificar y que me rogaras ser tu novio, tenía que pasar algo malo al final del día para equilibrar._»

La broma lo llevó a rodar los ojos, pero lo del cumpleaños le hizo recordar algo. Todavía quedaban dos horas para que terminara el día, así que sería válido, ¿no? Se levantó de la cama a pesar de su pereza y dolor muscular, y terminó yendo a registrar su armario. Había escondido bien la caja envuelta en papel de regalo por si a Kuroo le daba por ir a meterse nuevamente a su cuarto sin avisar y curiosear sus cosas, pero luego de unos segundos pudo sacarla de debajo de un montón de camisetas, tal como la había dejado.

Salir al balcón fue estúpido por decir lo menos, más a esa hora y con el frío, pero rápidamente enganchó al moño del regalo la varilla que mantenía ahí para golpear las colchas. Estaba lo suficientemente firme y con cuidado se inclinó por encima de la cerca del balcón, logrando alcanzar el del cuarto de Kuroo para dejar caer con suavidad la caja ahí. No iba a volarse con el viento gracias a su peso y no había demasiada humedad, así que cuando Kuroo llegara encontraría el paquete con las zapatillas en perfecto estado. Lo único malo era que no podría ver su expresión al abrirlo, pero al menos cumpliría con darle el regalo el día de su cumpleaños.

Entró rápidamente a su cuarto, frotándose los brazos por encima de la pijama debido al frío, y volvió a meterse bajo las colchas para tomar su celular y responder al mensaje.

«_¿Quieres que te recuerde el berrinche que hiciste por haberme adelantado? No me suena a que te haya rogado nada, realmente. Y todavía no ha terminado tu cumpleaños. Yo ya me iré a dormir, y lamento no poder dártelo en persona, pero revisa tu balcón en cuanto llegues._»

En serio deseaba ver su rostro, o saber su reacción, pero dudaba aguantar más tiempo despierto. Conectó el celular al cargador, puso varias alarmas para la mañana siguiente por si retomaba su mala costumbre de apagarlas medio dormido y cerró los ojos con las mantas cubriéndole hasta el cuello. No pudo quedarse dormido rápido a pesar de que estaba cansado y que le pesaban los párpados, tal vez porque también estaba un poco ansioso.

Cuando a lo lejos escuchó el ventanal de Kuroo siendo abierto y al minuto su celular comenzó a vibrar una y otra vez sobre la mesita de noche por un seguro spam de mensajes de él, Kenma consiguió relajarse lo suficiente. Y gracias a ello finalmente pudo dormirse, con una pequeña sonrisa estirando las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.

* * *

A Kuroo le había gustado mucho el regalo, pudo comprobarlo leyendo los mensajes a la mañana siguiente, los mismos que iban con una fotografía adjuntada de sus pies con las zapatillas calzadas y una promesa de entrenar mucho a partir de la próxima semana para acostumbrarse a ellas. Incluso le había mandado un audio agradeciéndole, donde su voz se oía un poco extraña, pero en el mismo audio le aseguraba que se había tomado las primeras dosis de medicinas y que comenzaba a sentir menos los malestares.

Sin embargo, aunque era un alivio saber que no estaba sintiéndose tan mal, ese día y los siguientes la ausencia de Kuroo y de Yaku efectivamente resintió al equipo. Los de primero no estaban causando tantos problemas como había temido, pero todos los miembros, sobre todo los titulares, parecían extrañamente taciturnos. Por más ruidosos que le parecieran la mayor parte del tiempo, Kuroo y Yaku lograban animar y motivar al equipo con su sola presencia en la cancha. Debido a eso, y al esfuerzo que habían hecho en las clasificaciones, los profesores intercedieron bajando un poco la intensidad de las prácticas. Todavía tenían miembros titulares suficientes para entrenar bien, además de los de reserva, pero con el ánimo descendido de la mayoría no resultaba tan provechoso. Además, como había dicho Nekomata-sensei, merecían un poco de descanso al menos esa semana.

Además de los entrenamientos, Kenma había tenido que quedarse en los recesos revisando lo que se había perdido lunes y martes por asistir a las clasificatorias. Seguramente todos estaban en sus mismas circunstancias, y hasta les habían dejado más tarea que hacer en casa para compensar. También le había tocado interactuar más de lo que le gustaba con los profesores al hablar con el encargado del salón de Kuroo, cuyas copias y deberes eran más de lo habitual para su año ya que su clase era la de preparación universitaria y quedaban menos de dos meses para los exámenes de ingreso. Pasarle las copias por el balcón al menos le había permitido verlo a través del ventanal; en pijama, con mascarilla y bandas de gel frío en la frente.

Pero que no pudieran estar en el mismo cuarto no impedía que hablaran seguido. El primer día Kuroo le había llamado por casi una hora para hablar de cualquier cosa, argumentando que estaba aburrido y que extrañaba su voz. Luego había aumentado a un _extraño tu rostro_, o también _extraño tus muecas_, que los había llevado a realizar videollamadas los dos días siguientes mientras ambos estudiaban y hacían los deberes, conversando esporádicamente o aclarándose dudas mutuamente, porque Kuroo seguía sin ser muy bueno en inglés y él todavía tenía problemas con ecuaciones de matemáticas cuando no lograba prestar atención en clases al insufrible profesor.

Resultaba de cierto modo divertido, no podía negarlo. El sábado no hubo más copias cuando volvió del entrenamiento, pero sí hubo una videollamada más, la última según Kuroo, que lo hacía sonar como si fuera a morirse de algo terminal cuando ya ni siquiera tenía fiebre. Ambos estaban recostados en sus camas, con el celular en la mano, mirándose a través de la pantalla mientras Kuroo le hacía preguntas sobre el equipo y él le respondía lo que recordaba. No había mucho que recordar de todos modos; habían entrenado como de costumbre un sábado, ya con los miembros más o menos acostumbrados a las ausencias del capitán y vicecapitán. La única novedad fue que a él lo habían emparejado un rato con Tamahiko para entrenar y asesorarle por petición de Nekomata-sensei, quien quería que le ayudara a comprender a los otros miembros desde su experiencia como armador.

―No es malo. Con Tora no hay caso, aunque creo que es más culpa de él que de Tamahiko. Pero con Inuoka parecen entenderse, igual que un poco con Lev, quien de todos modos con sus formas raras de rematar que me complican la existencia obviamente también le hace todo difícil a Tamahiko ―comentó él.

Pudo ver y escuchar a Kuroo reírse un poco, y aunque se reía en parte de su propia desgracia, no se molestó realmente.

―Tienes que ser un buen senpai para él. Hasta ahora eres el único miembro que nunca ha sido sacado de cancha, y no es como que queramos reemplazarte cuando el equipo gira en torno a ti, pero necesitamos tener una opción en caso de que algo pase durante un partido. No lo sé, tal vez un árbitro te expulse por ponerle demasiadas muecas raras.

―No hago tantas muecas raras ―replicó él, arrugando la nariz―. Es más probable que te expulsen a ti por tu desagradable risa.

―¿Qué? Pero si mi risa es encantadora ―se quejó Kuroo, con fingida indignación―. Estoy seguro de que es una de las cosas que te tiene prendado de mí.

Kenma arqueó una ceja.

―Digamos que, si me dejaran cambiar una sola cosa tuya, tu risa y tu cabello tendrían una pelea muy reñida.

Kuroo se rió con mayor libertad y le contagió un poquito, provocando que una de sus comisuras temblara.

―Eres tan cruel, Kenma. Recuerda que sigo convaleciente y por regla general debes ser agradable conmigo.

―No exageres, ya ni siquiera tienes síntomas, es sólo tu madre haciéndote estar aislado hasta que no haya más posibilidades de que contagies a inocentes con tu virulencia ―le corrigió.

―Aguafiestas. Lo peor es que ni siquiera pude hacer que me cuidaras o actuar caprichoso mientras lo hacías ―se lamentó Kuroo.

El rodó los ojos.

―¿Y quién dice que te habría cuidado? Seguro me hubiese ido antes de diez minutos contigo teniendo esa actitud.

―Yo lo digo. Definitivamente lo harías ―afirmó Kuroo, expandiendo su sonrisa―. Porque me quieres mucho, y porque soy tu adorado _novio._

El modo en que pronunciaba aquella palabra sonaba extremadamente cursi y empalagoso, y él frunció el ceño mientras sus mejillas ardían un poco.

―Ni siquiera sé por qué te aguanto.

―Por lo mismo, porque me quieres ―reiteró Kuroo, antes de lanzar su ataque―. Pero no más de lo que yo te quiero a ti.

Pudo sentir el ardor aumentar bruscamente y desvió el celular para que la cámara enfocara la pared y no su rostro.

―Eh, ¡eso no es justo! Tengo derecho a verte ―escuchó al otro replicar.

―En serio, te odio ―refunfuñó, todavía sin dar la cara.

―Sabes que es mentira, me quieres mucho. O no sonaría tan adorable cuando dices _te odio_ de un modo evidentemente no literal. Y vamos, deja de esconderte, pequeño Kenma, porque si lo haces deja de tener sentido el hacer una videollamada.

―El que quería una videollamada eras tú, no yo ―volvió a refunfuñar, pero finalmente, ya con sus expresiones más bajo control, enfocó una vez más la cámara en su rostro―. Y si no dejas de fastidiarme, fingiré estar enfermo mañana y no iré a tu almuerzo de cumpleaños.

Kuroo ahogó un jadeo y abrió mucho los ojos.

―No te atreverías.

―¿Vas a desafiarme? ―insistió él, arqueando una ceja.

Kenma le vio torcer los labios en una mueca.

―Eres un metro con sesenta y nueve centímetros de pura maldad.

―Lo sabes desde que me conoces, no tiene caso quejarte ahora ―enfatizó.

―No me quejo ―replicó Kuroo―, sólo digo un hecho innegable de mi querido novio gremlin.

Esta vez fue su turno de sorprenderse e indignarse.

―¿Me llamaste _qué_?

―Ah, espera... ¿qué dijiste, mamá? Ya bajo ―se apresuró a decir Kuroo, fingiendo como si hablara a otra persona en dirección a la puerta―. Lo siento, debo irme.

―_Cobarde_ ―siseó él.

―Se llama instinto de supervivencia ―corrigió Kuroo, riendo entre dientes―. Ve a cenar pronto también, si te duermes sin comer Kana-san va a enfadarse. Hablamos luego.

Y sin más, Kuroo huyó y cortó la videollamada, dejándole con las réplicas en la punta de la lengua. Kenma bloqueó su celular y lo dejó a un lado, exhalando. Resultaba difícil ser tan consciente de sus sentimientos ahora, sobre todo por el modo en que estos influenciaban su expresión. Nunca antes había sido tan abierto con ese tipo de cosas, o al menos con las expresiones que no demostraban enfado o exasperación. Y sí, Kuroo siempre había formado parte de esos esporádicos momentos en los que era abierto con sus sentimientos, pero resultaba un poco chocante que aumentaran tanto. No era algo necesariamente malo si seguían reduciéndose a ocurrir en torno a Kuroo, pero no estaba acostumbrado.

Tomó la consola de su mesita de noche y reanudó la partida que había pausado antes de contestar a la videollamada. Todavía no le llamaban a cenar, así que aprovecharía de jugar un poco para distraerse de todas aquellas cosas nuevas que le llevaban a agobiantes reflexiones. No sabía si lo iba a lograr, pero no tenía deberes, no quería estudiar y no le quedaban mangas para leer, así que se sumergió en el modo aventura del _Smash_ y esperó que al final sí le ayudara, aunque fuera un poco.

* * *

La cena, originalmente pactada para el veintiuno, fue aplazada para el día veintidós. El sábado Kuroo estaba bastante recuperado, pero Tsumiko-san seguía sin considerarlo apto para estar con otras personas, y mucho menos en un lugar público. Había sido mejor, de todos modos, porque el padre de Kuroo había regresado de su viaje de negocios ya entrada la tarde del sábado.

Ese día, domingo, a Kuroo le faltó tiempo para meterse a su habitación por la mañana e ir a despertarle. La excusa que le dio a los padres de ambos fue que debían ponerse al día con las cosas del equipo para rellenar el diario que llevaba como capitán, pero Kenma ya le había contado todo eso por las llamadas cada día. Su verdadera motivación fue colarse en su cama, apretujarlo en un abrazo de oso hasta que le hizo doler un poco el cuerpo y atacar con besos frente a cada una de sus réplicas. No pasó a más porque había más gente; de hecho, Kenma escuchaba a sus padres abajo, seguramente desayunando, así que tuvo que aguantar aquella avalancha de afecto del modo menos ruidoso posible. Y eso significaba, para su desgracia, no poder rezongar tanto como hubiese deseado.

Cuando Kuroo se sintió satisfecho, luego de varios minutos, le dejó levantarse y ambos bajaron a desayunar. Kuroo ya había desayunado en casa, por supuesto, pero aceptó de buen gusto los mimos de la madre de Kenma en forma de comida saludable para _ayudarle a subir sus defensas y estar sano_, como dijo ella. Él, entre divertido y resignado ante la situación, se dedicó a comer lentamente su plato de cereal con frutas y leche, intentando que su cerebro despertara por completo con la comida.

Todavía tardó un buen rato después de desayunar para que el sopor le dejara tranquilo, recostado en su habitación con Kuroo a su lado mientras hablaban de distintas cosas. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía cansado. No recordaba haber tenido demasiados sueños ni despertarse durante la noche, y tampoco se había dormido tarde el día anterior. Debía ser parte de la avitaminosis o la anemia que no lograba aún revertir, se dijo, pero se sintió mucho mejor cuando al fin tuvo la mente clara.

Y cuando eso ocurrió, también notó que Kuroo no había tocado el tema sobre esa _tercera vez_ en que él se escaparía, o al revés. No lo había hecho los días anteriores y tampoco lo hizo esa mañana, ni siquiera había intentado ir más allá de los besos cariñosos en el rostro o en los labios que le dio al despertar. Antes de que Kenma se atreviera a sacar el tema, un poco cortado por la presencia de sus padres en el piso de abajo, Kuroo recibió una llamada de su padre y tuvo que irse a casa a ayudarle con algo, dejándole a él con la duda y esa incómoda sensación de desconcierto.

En la tarde no volvieron a hablar. Él almorzó con sus padres algo ligero, porque para la cena irían a un yakiniku que tenía carta abierta y querían aprovecharla. A él no le interesaba especialmente la carne, pero su madre seguramente le haría comer bastante por las proteínas y el hierro que contenía, para luchar contra su anemia. De todos modos, el comer poco al mediodía funcionó y para cuando se subieron al coche, Kenma sentía su estómago rugir y la carne sí pareció algo deseable para él.

Habían hecho reservación, así que pudieron saltarse la enorme cola de personas. Los Kuroo ya habían llegado y una trabajadora los guió a todos amablemente hacia un pequeño cuarto privado, con su amplia mesita con parrilla y el fuego ya encendido. Sus padres decidieron los lugares donde sentarse y terminaron dejándole a él y a Kuroo juntos de un lado de la mesa, sus madres en frente y sus padres en las cabeceras opuestas. Y aunque le dirigió miradas seguramente extrañas en un inicio a Kuroo, este no se las devolvió demasiado, ocupado respondiendo a preguntas de los adultos. Su salud, el equipo, las nacionales, los estudios, las universidades tentativas, alquileres... eran demasiados temas que él no podía sentir tan lejanos como desearía. Sí, le faltaba un año para estar en su situación, pero Kuroo ya tenía todas esas cosas encima y a él también le afectaban. Después de todo, era su ―ahora― novio, pero más importante, era una persona cercana a él de la que se preocupaba desde hace más de diez años.

A él también le llovieron unas cuantas preguntas sobre algunos de esos temas, pero como sus respuestas eran menos animadas y mucho más breves que las de Kuroo, los adultos se aburrían rápido. Incluso juró haber escuchado a Kuroo ahogando algunas risas por ello, pero no estaba seguro. Los adultos volvieron a molestar al reciente cumpleañero un poco más mientras llegaba la comida y luego se concentraron en ella y en ellos mismos, conversando de sus temas personales, trabajo y otras cosas. Kenma, como había pensado, se concentró en la comida y su madre le estuvo poniendo bastante carne ya preparada en el plato, si preocuparle tener que atravesar los brazos sobre la mesa. Él se dejó consentir, y cada tanto le compartía a Kuroo, cuando no alcanzaba a terminarse todo antes de que su madre volviera a rellenarle el plato.

Fue una cena tranquila, dentro de todo. Y cuando todos parecían demasiado llenos para comer algo más, lo que no era de extrañar si miraban los platos vacíos desperdigados por la mesa sin contar los que ya había retirado la camarera, trajeron un pastel no demasiado grande, pero sí con una decoración bonita y que alcanzaba para los seis. A diferencia de los típicos de fresas y crema, este era un pastel helado de chocolate, y luego de que cantaran y Kuroo apagara las velas, este le compartió la mitad de la tableta de chocolate decorativa que traía su nombre escrito, dándosela directamente en la boca con una cotidianidad producto de la costumbre que le hizo aceptarla en seguida, casi instintivamente, sin siquiera dudar.

No cayó en cuenta hasta después de saborear el dulzor del cacao. Y cuando lo hizo, notó que sus padres los miraban de ese modo resignado y divertido que usaban desde que Kenma, de pequeño, había exigido una vez que cantaran y apagaran las velas dos veces en su cumpleaños, una vez para él y otra para Kuroo, sin entender realmente todavía qué era un cumpleaños y por qué estos eran individuales.

―Tetsu-kun, a veces dudo de si es culpa mía o tuya que mi hijo sea tan mimado. Como siga así en primavera, no podrá ni despertarse solo para ir a la preparatoria ―se lamentó su madre, haciendo reír a todos menos a él, que se encontraba profundamente avergonzado.

―Bueno, creo que la culpa puede ser compartida ―le siguió la broma Kuroo, extendiendo un brazo hacia él para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda―. Pero no llegará a ese extremo, Kana-san, ya vio lo bien que lo hizo estos días que yo estuve enfermo.

Kenma arrugó la nariz y les dedicó una mirada ceñuda a todos, indignado. Pero fue la intervención de Tsumiko-san la que realmente le avergonzó más.

―No lo sé, Kana. Yo creo que Ken va a estar bien y Tetsu será un completo inútil al principio sin poder estar de satélite en torno a él.

Esta vez fue el turno del padre de Kuroo de reír, algo que no ocurría muy seguido.

―Creo que tienes un punto, cariño ―la apoyó él―. Espero que en estos meses Tetsurou pueda volverse más independiente y también superar esa extraña especie de complejo de hermano que ha tenido por tantos años.

Kuroo replicó algo, seguramente un poco abochornado porque sus padres dijeran eso de él, pero Kenma no entendió realmente lo que pronunciaba su voz. Sus ojos estaban fijos hacia el otro lado de la mesa, en la expresión de su madre. En el modo en que esta les había estado mirando a los dos intercaladamente, con una curiosidad mal disimulada y la ligera arruga en su ceño que se formaba cuando estaba reflexionando sobre algo. El mismo modo en que la había pillado mirando a Kuroo mientras se alejaba el día en que se reunieron en la estación. Algo en sus ojos, además, reflejaba que ella no creía que Kuroo fuera a superar nada.

Entonces sonrió, mirándolo ahora a él, con una mezcla de resignación y tristeza, y un «_lo sabía»_ implícito en su expresión que él ya conocía demasiado bien. Y Kenma también lo supo, notando el peso que se comenzaba a formar en su estómago, la sensación de vértigo y el sudor frío en la nuca. Sintiendo el temor recorrer cada fibra de su ser.

Su madre sabía que había algo más que amistad entre él y Kuroo.


	18. Una noche desastrosamente perfecta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo es, principalmente, NSFW - Smut - R18. Si no te gusta este tipo de contenido, considérate advertido.

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo es, principalmente, NSFW - Smut - R18. Si no te gusta este tipo de contenido, considérate advertido.

* * *

* * *

El apetito que había tenido antes desapareció de golpe. Comió un poco más, pero su ansiedad estuvo por las nubes el resto de la cena y no podía evitar concentrarse en cada gesto, movimiento y palabra de su madre. Kenma aceptaba para sí mismo, sin problemas, que estaba profundamente aterrado por primera vez en su vida. Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo, ni siquiera en las noches en que se desvelaba, con diez años o menos, jugando videojuegos de terror con una clasificación no apta para su edad.

Si su madre sabía, ¿qué iba a hacer con esa información? ¿Le diría a su padre y a los de Kuroo? ¿Lo confrontaría con ella, oponiéndose a lo que hubiese entre ambos? Porque su expresión no había parecido para nada contenta, al contrario; la tristeza evidente en sus ojos le hizo sentir culpable. El temor que había tenido semanas atrás ante la idea de ser vistos juntos, con Kuroo actuando afectuoso en la calle cerca de sus casas, estaba materializándose con una intensidad que nunca imaginó. Y, sobre todo, con una velocidad que ni en sus peores pesadillas pudo prever. Apenas hace cinco días él y Kuroo habían comenzado a salir realmente y eso ya estaba pasando.

Pero ella, por el motivo que fuera, no dijo nada durante la cena. El resto ni siquiera pareció notar algo, aunque Kuroo sí le había insistido para que comiera un poco más y luego le había dirigido miradas discretas cada tanto, como si sospechara que no estaba del todo bien. Él no sabía si debía decirle sobre sus sospechas, incluso si estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de ellas. De hecho, se la pasó el viaje de regreso a casa pensando en ello, completamente hundido en uno de los asientos traseros del auto casi del mismo modo que estaba hundido en sus cavilaciones. Ni siquiera había sido del todo consciente del momento en que salieron del restaurante o cuando cada familia se subió a sus respectivos coches. Su madre se limitó a mirarle un par de veces a través del retrovisor, pero siguió sin decir nada.

El que logró llamar su atención al hablar fue su padre, mientras estacionaba el coche fuera de casa.

―Recuerda poner la alarma antes de dormirte, Kenma ―comentó, sacándole de su angustiante introversión.

Él se detuvo a la mitad del proceso de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, un poco confundido. Terminó de hacerlo luego de unos segundos y al bajarse del auto vio que ellos no lo hacían, extrañándose más.

―¿Van a algún lugar? ―cuestionó, hablándole a través de la ventanilla medio bajada.

Su padre exhaló extensamente y su madre lo coreó con una risita.

―En serio, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza? Te dijimos un par de veces, durante la cena y en el camino, que debemos ir a un nomikai de la empresa de tu madre.

¿Una reunión para beber? Era normal que sus padres fueran juntos a esas cosas, pero a él no se le venía a la cabeza ninguna fecha especial. Sin embargo, luego de exprimir un poco su memoria, logró recordar que el día siguiente era veintitrés de noviembre y que había una celebración ligada al trabajo. Eso significaba reuniones para beber y día festivo, así que él tampoco tendría clases.

―Ah, vaya... ¿e irán en coche? ―inquirió, un poco preocupado por eso.

―Yo no beberé ―aclaró su padre―, después de todo, es reunión del trabajo de tu madre. Puedes cerrar todo y dormir tranquilo, seguramente llegaremos tarde.

Con eso Kenma se sintió un poco más tranquilo y asintió.

―Cuídense y pásenla bien ―añadió como despedida.

Sus padres se despidieron de él también y Kenma esperó a perder el coche de vista. No había llevado sus llaves de siempre, pero tenía una copia de repuesto de la puerta del jardín y de la casa en su billetera, así que las usó para entrar. Ya estaba oscuro y no encendió las luces del primer piso, subiendo directamente al segundo para entrar a su habitación, cuya luz sí encendió.

Sabía que no iba a sacar nada pensando una y otra vez sobre el que su madre supiera de la relación entre él y Kuroo, pero resultaba difícil evitarlo, sobre todo cuando esos pensamientos tenían un aire bastante fatalista y angustiante. Sí, sus padres no eran tan conservadores y él no creía que fueran a odiarle, tirarle de la casa ni nada parecido, pero eso tampoco significaba que estarían contentos. ¿Quién se pondría feliz de saber que su hijo tenía una relación homosexual? El mundo podía estar cambiando poco a poco, volviéndose más inclusivo frente a la diversidad, pero en Japón la realidad era otra. Una relación así sería vista como algo extraño, y lo extraño ahí significaba ser distinto y por tanto estar fuera del grupo, o ser apartado de este. Incluso ser apartado de la sociedad. Siempre podían esconderlo, claro, pero llegaría una edad en que la gente comenzaría a hablar, a sospechar al no verlos formar una familia tradicional. Él ya había estado fuera del grupo desde siempre, era Kuroo quien lo había incluido en uno en la secundaria y preparatoria al unirlo a los equipos de vóleibol, pero para Kuroo era diferente. Y realmente Kenma no quería ser el causante de que este pasara por lo mismo que él había pasado durante todos los niveles educativos en sus salones de clases, sitios donde Kuroo no podía volverle el mundo un lugar más accesible.

Y sí, sus padres no reaccionarían mal, y tal vez la madre de Kuroo tampoco, pero su padre... de sólo pensarlo sintió una pesadez en el estómago. Él sí era más conservador y estricto. Entonces Kenma miró su cama con bastante interés, como si esta le llamara a refugiarse entre las cobijas para distraerse jugando a cualquier cosa hasta dormirse y dejar así aquellos pensamientos atrás, pero fue otra la idea que asaltó su cabeza. Si su madre tenía aquella reunión de la empresa, ¿no tendrían también las suyas los padres de Kuroo? Eso sólo significaba que Kuroo estaría igualmente solo en su casa. Y no, no quería hablar de aquello con Kuroo, al menos no todavía, pero su compañía tal vez le ayudaría a que la sensación de ahogo y angustia disminuyera, junto a la pesadez en su estómago.

Sí, su compañía. O algo más que su compañía.

Fue un impulso, pero de todos modos ni siquiera intentó evitarlo. Se sacó el celular del bolsillo y le envió un mensaje, preguntándole sobre su situación. La respuesta fue casi inmediata.

«_Mis padres saldrán en menos de una hora a la junta de sus empresas por el día del trabajador, ¿por?_»

Él también respondió rápidamente.

«_¿Puedo ir o puedes venir tú? Yo ya me quedé solo._»

No esperaba una negativa, pero tampoco recibió una respuesta afirmativa. Tuvo que interpretarla, aunque de todos modos resultaba bastante evidente.

«_Deja la puerta de la cocina sin seguro._»

Esta vez se sintió nervioso por otra cosa, y definitivamente prefería ese nerviosismo con un ligero matiz de curiosidad y excitación al angustiante que había tenido encima las últimas horas. Después de todo, él mismo le había dicho a Kuroo el día de su cumpleaños aquello sobre atacarlo, sobre no escapar una tercera vez. ¿Y si, finalmente, ese día lo hacía? ¿Si tomaba la iniciativa y juntos avanzaban un poco más allá en su relación? No habían vuelto a tener ningún contacto demasiado íntimo desde la ocasión en el gimnasio, durante el campamento. De eso ya iban más de tres semanas.

No dejó que la vergüenza le ganara y tampoco se permitió pensar demasiado las cosas, o terminaría arrepintiéndose. No porque no deseara ese tipo de contacto, sino por puro miedo. Si no pasaba nada, estaría bien, tendrían más oportunidades. Pero si sí pasaba, decidió que iba a estar preparado para ello.

Lo primero que hizo fue volver al primer piso para quitarle el seguro a la puerta trasera, la que daba a la cocina, y luego de regresar a su habitación tomó una toalla y ropa cómoda para irse al baño. Una vez ahí, dejó las prendas limpias cerca de la puerta corrediza y comenzó a desvestirse, metiendo todo lo que se quitaba en el cesto de la ropa sucia, menos su celular. Se metió con él y la toalla al cuarto del ofuro, y mientras esperaba a que la bañera se llenara luego de programarla, comenzó a buscar diversas cosas en internet.

Encontró información, consejos, experiencias, cosas con las que tener cuidado y recomendaciones de lo que sí debía o podía hacer. Igual que ocurría con los mangas, había información bastante distinta y hasta opuesta, pero la mayoría coincidía en algo que le calmó un poco; si hacían las cosas bien, si había preocupación y preparación, no debía doler. El dolor significaba que la preparación u excitación había sido insuficiente o erróneamente realizada. Sin embargo, muchos coincidían en que el calor del momento a veces impedía que se le prestara atención o hubiese tiempo para ello, así que era recomendable una preparación previa. Y luego de un rato de buscar, encontró algunas ilustraciones bastante explícitas que indicaban los pasos a seguir.

Nunca había hecho eso. Era sexualmente inexperto en más de un sentido, por supuesto, ya que carecía de experiencia coital ―como le llamaban en los sitios webs―, pero también le faltaba experiencia en cuanto a conocer su propio cuerpo. No se martirizó con ello, porque, ¿cómo tendría experiencia en algo así cuando hasta hace dos meses ni siquiera se había planteado tener un interés amoroso, y mucho menos una posible bisexualidad u homosexualidad? _Kurosexualidad_, se corrigió mentalmente, y aquella broma sin sentido le quitó un poco de tensión frente a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se esforzó por apagar cualquier alerta de tabú ligada a la sexualidad que pudiera tener, dejó el celular en un lugar seguro donde no pudiera mojarlo y comenzó a ducharse como lo hacía normalmente, sentado en el taburete y con la regadera encendida a una temperatura no demasiado elevada.

A la hora de aplicar sus nuevos conocimientos teóricos sí sintió vergüenza, pero no tanta como había temido. Resultaba extraño de todos modos, porque no provocó demasiadas reacciones en su cuerpo más allá de una incomodidad inicial y una sensación extraña de distensión que aumentaba poco a poco. Pero trató de confiar en la información y en sí mismo, aseándose y preparándose a consciencia al mismo tiempo, y luego de lo que juzgó era suficiente se sumergió en el agua caliente del ofuro para relajarse más.

Su piel cosquilleó por el aumento de temperatura del agua, pero con el paso de los segundos cada uno de sus músculos se relajó progresivamente. Eso debía ayudar, ¿no? Después de todo, _aquello_ era un músculo también. Y en caso de que realmente lo hicieran, quería confiar en que Kuroo mostraría el mismo interés y preocupación por él que en las ocasiones anteriores, y que también le prepararía. No tenía por qué ser la excepción, no al menos cuando se trataba de Kuroo, quien lo quería tanto. Sí, había cometido un error más de un mes atrás forzándole a un beso, y su confianza en él se había dañado, pero desde ese día la había recuperado poco a poco, con respeto y cariño. Además, en esa ocasión no habría frustraciones contenidas que llevaran a ninguno a actuar de un modo desconsiderado u egoísta.

Cuando salió del ofuro lo hizo porque escuchó ruido en el pasillo. Kuroo debía haber llegado y él, incluso teniendo el cuerpo completamente relajado, sintió su pulso comenzar a acelerarse, y no hubiese sido capaz de decir si era por la temperatura elevada del agua o por la ligera ansiedad que comenzó a apoderarse de su corazón.

Se aseguró de secar bien cada parte de su cuerpo antes de anudar la toalla en su cabeza, salir del cuarto del ofuro y comenzar a vestirse. Era un pijama simple; una camiseta roja que alguna vez debió robarle a Kuroo o que este dejó en su casa olvidada y unos pantalones cortos de color negro. No se puso ropa interior y tampoco se preocupó por el frío; seguía con la temperatura elevada debido al agua caliente y, de todos modos, se acostaría con Kuroo. En un sentido de la palabra o en dos, pero en ambos significaba que el calor ajeno iba a impedirle resentir la descendida temperatura de la noche.

Apagó las luces del baño antes de salir de ahí, con el celular en un bolsillo y un cepillo de pelo en la mano. Tuvo que detenerse unos segundos afuera de su habitación para intentar normalizar el ritmo de su corazón con ejercicios de respiración, y, sorprendentemente, lo consiguió. Su puerta estaba entre abierta, así que la empujó lo suficiente para entrar y luego la cerró a sus espaldas. A diferencia de las últimas ocasiones, Kuroo no estaba recostado a lo largo de su cama, sino que se había sentado en el borde de esta y revisaba su celular distraídamente. Sin embargo, en seguida lo dejó a un lado sobre la mesita de noche y, luego de mirarle un segundo, sonrió y le señaló el espacio entre sus piernas.

―Ven aquí, seguro no secaste tu cabello.

Kenma no replicó. Mientras se acercaba notó que Kuroo también estaba en pijama, y en vez de sentarse en el pequeño lugar en el borde de la cama que este le dejaba, lo hizo igualmente entre sus piernas, pero en el suelo y de espaldas a él, porque temía ser demasiado consciente del cuerpo ajeno antes de tiempo. Kuroo simplemente se deslizó un poco más al borde y con cuidado tomó la toalla que le cubría la cabeza, comenzando a frotar suavemente su cabello. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sí la primera desde que ambos eran conscientes de los sentimientos del otro. Él se permitió disfrutar de las atenciones, del roce de la toalla, de los dedos hundiéndose entre los mechones de su cabello para separarlos y secarlos por partes, incluso si se atoraban un poco por lo enredado que le había quedado. Kuroo le pidió el cepillo con la misma naturalidad y él se lo entregó, notando cómo este intercalaba momentos en que cepillaba su cabello con los que frotaba la toalla contra este.

Podría haberse dormido ahí, no le importaba que fuera el suelo o el estar sentado. Pero atajó en seguida el sopor que amenazaba con inundarle y aguantó estoico, en silencio, sin ningún rastro de incomodidad. Siempre le habían gustado esos momentos donde ambos podían estar juntos, sin necesidad de palabras que sobraran, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía mutua en aquellas tardes donde sus padres trabajaban y ellos llegaban a casas solitarias luego de la escuela.

La respiración cálida golpeando cerca de su oreja le sacó de su estado de relajación, y casi en seguida notó los labios recorriendo la piel de su mejilla. Su cabello no estaba completamente seco, era imposible conseguirlo sólo con la toalla, pero al menos sí lo suficiente para que no le molestara la ligera humedad y para que Kuroo dejara de preocuparse por ello. Kenma se giró un poco para poder voltear mejor la cabeza y los labios de ambos hicieron contacto en un roce suave, lento. Era el mismo tipo de beso perezoso pero agradable que se habían dado el martes, aunque en una posición mucho más incómoda porque él tenía el cuerpo medio torcido y podía ver a Kuroo bastante encorvado para alcanzar a besarle.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los ajenos, igual de abiertos que los suyos, pero con un rastro de preocupación en ellos que le hizo apartarse un poco, incluso si era lo último que quería hacer.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó en un murmullo.

Kuroo dudó. Esa no era una buena señal.

―Bueno... ¿tú estás bien? ―devolvió Kuroo la pregunta, y añadió rápidamente―. Es que lucías extraño en la cena, como si no la pasaras bien, y que ahora fueras quien me hablara primero...

No terminó la frase, pero él entendió de todos modos. Entendió que era estúpido ocultarle algo a quien le conocía tan bien, igual que era normal que Kuroo sospechara de él tomando la iniciativa con su intento de invitación.

―Sólo me molesta algo, pero estoy bien ―respondió Kenma, con sinceridad.

―¿Debo suponer que algo de lo que no quieres hablar conmigo, o no por ahora? ―aventuró Kuroo.

―Exacto, lo segundo ―se limitó a responder él.

―¿Y habrá algo que pueda hacer para animarte un poco? Estás escondiendo la molestia mejor que antes, pero, ya sabes... tantos años de conocerte hacen que me dé cuenta de las cosas incluso si eres bueno ocultándolas.

Otra referencia, molesta pero merecida, al tema de su salud. Después de todo, Kuroo había dicho que intentaría ser más comprensivo, pero por supuesto que no iba a evitar esos reproches del todo. Él exhaló y terminó de voltearse, acabando sentado sobre sus rodillas, y apoyó una mejilla en el muslo izquierdo de Kuroo, mirándole desde ahí hacia arriba con resignación.

―Tal vez partir por no preocuparte tanto... no eres el único que nota fácil las cosas que disimula el otro ―replicó, sin mucho ánimo porque no quería discutir con él.

―Ah, eso va a estar difícil. Porque me preocupas, y mucho; siempre me has preocupado.

Las palabras estuvieron acompañadas de una mano que acarició parte de su cabello y la mejilla que tenía libre, haciéndole cerrar los ojos por unos breves segundos. Luego, una idea asaltó su cabeza; irracional, extraña, vergonzosa, pero a la vez extremadamente tentadora, y por ello volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

―¿Y si me dejas distraerme y al mismo tiempo distraerte a ti? ―propuso.

Kuroo no entendió a qué se refería. Era normal si él no le había dicho directamente sobre qué estaba hablando. Pero entonces Kenma puso su mano derecha sobre el mismo muslo de Kuroo en el que se estaba apoyando y comenzó a deslizarla lentamente hacia arriba, rozando con sus dedos la cara interior y arrastrando la tela del short con ellos, incluso metiéndolos un poco debajo. En cuanto él, además, miró directamente la entrepierna de Kuroo por un segundo, la reacción fue casi instantánea. Nunca pensó ver a su amigo de infancia sonrojándose así, de modo tan violento, al punto de querer ocultar parte de su rostro con una de sus manos, pero sin poder conseguirlo del todo por el nerviosismo que le hacía temblar los dedos.

―Espera... ¿a qué te refieres con distraernos los dos?

―¿Tendré que decirlo? ―inquirió, deslizando los dedos más arriba por la cara interna de su muslo, llegando hasta lo que creyó era la tela de los bóxers―. Creo que es bastante obvio.

Lo sintió estremecerse y repentinamente tenso. Kenma no supo si aquello era bueno o malo.

―Mierda, Kenma, ¿vas en serio? ―volvió a preguntar Kuroo.

Él frunció el ceño.

―¿No puedo?

―No es cosa de poder o no ―le corrigió Kuroo, mirándole con nerviosismo―, sino... cosa de _querer_.

Kenma rodó los ojos antes de suspirar y se incorporó un poco, dejando de apoyarse en el muslo del otro. Y como si no hubiese sido suficientemente directo antes, terminó por armarse de valor y presionó la palma de la mano que había tenido libre sobre la entrepierna de Kuroo, aún por encima del short de pijama, provocándole un respingo a él y a sí mismo una vergüenza que le subió la temperatura de la cara.

―¿Crees que lo propondría si no quisiera? ―dio como toda respuesta. Kuroo pasó saliva con dificultad y él se acomodó un poco más en el suelo, recordando que Kuroo ya le había confesado tener casi nula experiencia, igual que él, y que debía sentirse tan o más avergonzado de lo que el propio Kenma se estaba sintiendo. Y muy sorprendido también―. Seguramente va a ser un desastre porque no tengo idea de nada, pero quiero hacerlo. O al menos intentarlo.

Tomar la iniciativa estaría bien, ¿no? Kuroo lo había hecho las veces anteriores, iniciando el contacto físico, creando las situaciones para ello, y siendo quien les provocaba placer a ambos. Él podía esforzarse para al menos intentarlo una vez. U ojalá más veces, pero por ahora se conformaba con una y no ser completamente horrible en ello.

Kuroo pareció aguantar la respiración por un par de segundos y, luego de exhalar pesadamente, asintió. Todavía era evidente la duda en sus ojos, pero esta era eclipsada por algo que él reconoció rápidamente como deseo. Kenma no dijo nada más y movió su mano sobre la entrepierna de Kuroo, intentando con ello perder el temor instintivo frente a algo nuevo, desconocido. Él ya lo había tocado directamente con las manos semanas atrás en la bodega del gimnasio, y lo había mirado de modo bastante poco discreto, pero esta vez haría algo más. Avanzaría más allá.

Continuó frotándole así durante un tiempo, notando que casi a cada segundo que pasaba la tensión en Kuroo aumentaba, y finalmente utilizó ambas manos para sujetar el borde de su short, halándolo firmemente hacia abajo. El otro tuvo el detalle de levantar las caderas lo necesario para permitirle aquello y Kenma dejó que la tela cayera hasta sus tobillos por simple gravedad. Con sólo el bóxer frente a él la forma de la erección de Kuroo era mucho más evidente, pero Kenma intentó seguir con aquello antes de que el valor que había obtenido se esfumara y también sujetó el elástico de la ropa interior para deslizarla hacia abajo, aunque sólo hasta medio muslo.

Estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca. La erección aún no era completa, pero la falta de distancia hacía que siguiera siendo igual de intimidante.

―Si no estás completamente seguro, no te fuerces ―murmuró Kuroo, con un tono de voz bastante tranquilo que no concordaba con la expresión de deseo y vergüenza en su rostro―. Es mejor que te detengas ahora a... a después.

Por extraño que resultara, su cabeza procesó aquellas palabras como una especie de reto. De prueba. Tenía el punto de guardado ahí, cerca, y podía simplemente dejarlo en ese momento, o atreverse a avanzar, aunque corriera el riesgo de retroceder más. Y si lo ponía en esas palabras, en un lenguaje más cercano para él, no había respuesta más posible y correcta para ello que no fuera el sí tomar el riesgo.

Apartó el miedo de su mente y, con toda la seguridad que pudo, llevó nuevamente la mano derecha a la entrepierna de Kuroo, esta vez rodeándole con los dedos. Lo que envolvió era cálido y ligeramente flácido, pero comenzó a endurecerse progresivamente en cuanto fue moviendo la mano de arriba hacia abajo, con cuidado de no generar demasiada fricción al no tener algo que ayudara a lubricar. Escuchó la respiración del mayor volverse más pesada y más rápida. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero utilizó la presión y velocidad que a veces usaba consigo mismo porque era la que con seguridad podría hacer sentir algo bien al otro.

Luego de un minuto, la erección estaba mucho más completa y caliente contra su mano, pero la fricción no se estaba volviendo más sencilla ni fluida. Después de todo, no tenía manos extremadamente suaves o dedos humectados; el jugar vóleibol tantos años le había dejado la piel un poco áspera, sobre todo en la yema de los dedos. Pensó un poco en una solución y terminó extendiendo su mano libre a la mesita de noche, abriendo el cajón para hurgar adentro sin mirar. En parte porque no podía dejar de mirar el pene de Kuroo y en parte también porque sabía de memoria lo que guardaba en ese lugar. Sacó un tubo grande de crema de manos, una que el mismo Kuroo le había regalado meses atrás y que él nunca recordaba usar, y se dijo que con eso tenía que bastar. Era para pieles sensibles, o eso decía bajo el nombre del producto, así que no podía causar daño. Kuroo tampoco replicó, aunque cuando él desvió la mirada sólo por un segundo, notó que este tenía los ojos cerrados y que seguramente por eso no decía nada.

Kenma destapó el tubo con una sola mano y lo apretó sobre la erección de Kuroo, aplicando una cantidad generosa de crema. El mayor se estremeció notoriamente y soltó una maldición entre dientes, lo que le hizo caer en cuenta de que seguramente aquello estaba un poco frío y el cambio de temperatura debía incomodar.

―Lo siento ―murmuró.

Pero no esperó una respuesta. Su mano siguió moviéndose sobre el miembro de Kuroo, ahora extendiendo la crema y con ello facilitando que sus dedos se deslizaran con mucha más facilidad. Por ello, se atrevió a aumentar la velocidad del movimiento un poco, igual que la presión, ya que la oleosidad hacía que fuera casi imposible dañar la piel sensible de aquella parte de la anatomía ajena. Supo que fue una buena idea cuando Kuroo respiró un poco más agitado y sus muslos se tensaron, pero no parecía suficiente, o eso demostraba la arruga en su entrecejo. Él terminó llevando su otra mano también a la entrepierna de Kuroo, concentrándola en la parte alta, donde frotó sin demasiada delicadeza el glande con su palma. La reacción a ello fue un sobresalto demasiado notorio porque Kuroo casi saltó un poco sentado en la cama, pero no se alejó. Kenma lo vio relamerse los labios.

―Eres peligroso ―masculló Kuroo.

Kenma arqueó una ceja, no comprendiendo del todo su comentario. Pero lo tomó como algo positivo y siguió con ello, moviendo sus manos a lo largo de toda la extensión de la erección de este, aunque prestando especial atención al glande como a él mismo le gustaba cuando se masturbaba.

En medio de ello fue consciente de que aquella situación le estaba gustando. Sí, las rodillas le dolían un poco por lo duro del piso y la muñeca de la mano con la que había iniciado comenzaba a cansarse un poco, pero se sentía extrañamente poderoso. Y complacido. Kuroo no estaba intentando regularizar su respiración ni contener los suspiros pesados, o un esporádico jadeo, y escucharle hacer esos ruidos era como un refuerzo positivo para sus manos. Él deseaba escucharle más, pero no creía poder mover las manos más rápido o mejor, o al menos no de un modo que mantuviera durante un tiempo. Además, de todos modos no había pensado en eso, en masturbarle con sus manos, en un inicio. O no al menos limitarse sólo a ello.

Sin embargo, estando ya ahí, por primera vez tocando y mirando el pene de alguien más tan de cerca, sí resultaba más atemorizante de lo que había considerado antes. ¿Podría? ¿Y si le dañaba de algún modo? ¿Si se ahogaba o le daba asco? Iba a ser horriblemente vergonzoso intentarlo y fallar. Más aún, Kuroo ni siquiera se lo había hecho a él las veces anteriores. No tenía experiencia haciéndolo ni recibiéndolo. Y le daba tanta vergüenza ser observado... Pero, al subir la mirada una vez más, confirmó que este tenía todavía los ojos cerrados.

Sí, podía resultar en un completo desastre. Pero lo sería sin importar si lo hacía en ese momento, o si intentaba semanas o meses después. Ya había podido reunir el valor para comenzar ese día y no sabía si luego de la experiencia lo volvería a reunir pronto.

Kenma tragó saliva, decidido a pesar del miedo y la vergüenza. Era Kuroo, después de todo. Si pasaba con él no le importaba tanto fallar desastrosamente, y sí se sentiría mucho peor de no atreverse a hacerlo. Y, sobre todo, realmente deseaba dar ese paso junto a él y mostrarle de algún modo, con hechos, que los esfuerzos que estaba poniendo para enamorarle sí valían la pena. Que estaba logrando algo, aunque Kenma fuera todavía demasiado inexperto para ponerlo en palabras porque ni siquiera conocía las adecuadas.

Dio una última mirada al rostro de Kuroo, confirmando que sus ojos seguían cerrados, y sin pensarlo más apartó la mano que había mantenido en el glande de este para inclinar la cabeza y remplazarla con sus labios. Recordó relamerlos justo en el último momento, pero de todos modos no ayudó mucho. No tenía la boca muy grande y con lo que la abrió, sin forzar demasiado sus labios, apenas pudo tomar una parte del glande entre ellos. Pero incluso con eso, con algo que creyó mínimo, Kuroo tuvo un sobresalto mayor que el de antes y maldijo en voz alta en un ruidito que se pareció un poco a un gemido.

Su cuerpo se estremeció casi del mismo modo que el ajeno y un pinchazo placentero pareció ir directo a su ingle sólo con escucharlo. Kenma apartó un poco su boca, sólo lo suficiente para relamerse mejor los labios y buscar un ángulo distinto antes de volver a tomarle, esta vez de mejor modo. Su cavidad bucal tampoco era tan grande, pero logró abarcar mucho más que antes y esta vez su lengua tuvo contacto con aquella rigidez que estaba dificultándole la respiración. Sabía a crema y a jabón, y olía a una mezcla de los aromas frutales de ambos productos, pero también sabía muy salado, ligeramente amargo, y se sentía caliente. Un poco de saliva se le escurrió de los labios y tuvo que tragar aún teniéndole en la boca; el sabor no le gustó precisamente, pero tampoco resultaba tan desagradable como había temido. Y, lo más importante, podía sentirle pulsar contra su lengua, como si el palpitar de su corazón se transmitiera a través de su erección.

―Tranquilo... eh, no te fuerces, no quiero que tengas una arcada.

La voz de Kuroo le sacó de esa especie de trance en el que había entrado por la concentración, y cuando él subió la mirada se dio cuenta de que también estaba siendo observado. Su rostro enrojeció más de lo que estaba el rostro de Kuroo, o eso creyó sentir por el ardor en sus mejillas, y deslizó la erección de este afuera de su boca lo suficiente para poder medio hablar.

―No me mires, cierra los ojos ―se quejó, con su voz casi completamente amortiguada.

Kuroo se estremeció bruscamente.

―Mierda, no hables así y... oh, maldición, no creo que pueda mirarte demasiado tiempo o acabaré ―gruñó.

Kenma se sintió todavía más avergonzado con ese comentario, pero también notó su ego crecer un poquito al pensar que podía hacerle sentir tan bien como para que dijera eso. O tal vez todos los orales hacían sentir así de bien, no tenía idea. De todos modos, Kuroo volvió a cerrar los ojos y él se atrevió a retomar aquello. No es que supiera realmente qué hacer, pero lo básico era mover la cabeza, ¿no? Como masturbar, pero con sus labios en vez de los dedos. Hizo eso, aunque no pudo dejar todo el trabajo a su boca, no con lo poco que abarcaba; su mano siguió moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo al mismo ritmo que su cabeza, o al menos se esforzó por acompasar el movimiento.

Al comienzo le costó acostumbrarse por lo mucho que estaba forzando las comisuras de sus labios, y porque temía que sus dientes lo dañaran o algo así, pero poco a poco fue notando que los podía medio cubrir con sus propios labios y con ello consiguió concentrarse más en la velocidad de su cabeza. La crema se sentía extraña en el interior de su boca, pero realmente estaba facilitando que el miembro se deslizara, así que obvió un poco el sabor y la textura oleosa para seguir con ello.

Lentamente, y de modo sorprendente, pudo advertir que su cuerpo reaccionaba. Sólo estaba ahí, de rodillas, apenas pudiendo medio respirando por la nariz mientras el pene de otro hombre llenaba su boca, pero ese lugar entre las piernas de Kuroo y hacer lo que estaba haciendo parecían extremadamente correctos. No había un mejor lugar para él en ese momento, ni una mejor actividad. Además, los jadeos de Kuroo estaban aumentando en intensidad y frecuencia, expandiéndose como vibraciones placenteras por su cuerpo hasta concentrarse en su ingle, en su propio miembro, que también empezaba a erectarse. Incluso si no traía ropa interior, la tela del pantalón corto se pegaba incómodamente y llevó la mano que tenía libre a su entrepierna para halarla un poco, buscando aliviar la molestia.

No supo el tiempo que pasó, pero ya iban un par de minutos, de eso estaba seguro. Y con cada nuevo minuto que transcurría la erección de Kuroo parecía palpitar más contra su lengua, incluso creyó sentirla más caliente. Su mano se había quedado olvidada en la parte delantera de su pantalón y ahora se movía casi mecánicamente, de modo torpe, sin lograr aliviar realmente la excitación que le recorría ahora todo el cuerpo. Movió un poco la lengua en el interior de su boca porque se le estaba entumiendo, y ya estaba decidido a meter la mano dentro de sus pantalones también, pero repentinamente Kuroo le puso una mano en la cabeza, soltó un gruñido ahogado y le empujó con algo de brusquedad, haciéndole soltar su miembro por completo.

Kenma parpadeó, confundido. ¿Habría hecho algo mal? ¿Al final sí le había causado daño? No alcanzó a torcer sus labios adormecidos y ligeramente separados en una mueca porque, volviendo a sorprenderle, Kuroo se inclinó por completo hacia adelante y aún con la mano en su cabeza le atrajo para besarle de modo torpe, casi desesperado.

Él se quejó, pero el ruido se perdió entre sus bocas. El sabor extraño seguía ahí, y le perturbaba demasiado que Kuroo le besara así, cuando un segundo antes le había estado haciendo un oral. Sin embargo, no pudo ni quiso apartarse cuando sintió la lengua ajena deslizarse entre sus labios y frotar todo a su paso. Las rodillas que le habían estado molestando desde casi el inicio ahora parecieron dormírsele, como casi siempre le pasaba cuando Kuroo le besaba así, y un ruidito vergonzosamente parecido a un gemido, para su suerte, se ahogó en el contacto.

Fue un beso largo, pero que se calmó hacia el final. Cuando terminó, él ya ni siquiera se acordaba de la vergüenza sentida por lo que había estado haciendo, incluso si sus manos no se habían movido de lugar, pero Kuroo le sujetó uno de los brazos y cambió eso. Dejó de recargarse en sus rodillas cuando este le haló hacia arriba y, en un movimiento rápido, Kuroo se ayudó con su peso para dejarse caer recostado boca arriba encima de la cama, llevándole a él también de paso para terminar casi a gatas sobre el cuerpo del mayor. La expresión en su rostro era extraña, tenía una mezcla de urgencia y satisfacción que él no entendió del todo. Además, seguía algo rojo y el flequillo se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor.

―¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te lastimé? ―preguntó en un murmullo, notando apenas lo agitada que tenía la respiración. No era raro cuando había estado respirando con tanta dificultad por la nariz.

La mano en su cabeza fue deslizándose hasta una de sus mejillas y él disfrutó de la caricia, la misma que, junto al pulgar que recorrió sus labios suavemente, le calmaron un poco.

―No, nada de eso... sentí tus dientes un par de veces, pero nada malo ―aclaró Kuroo, y añadió―. Al contrario, fue... no sé cómo describirlo.

―Entonces, ¿por qué me detuviste? ―volvió a preguntar él.

Kuroo apretó los labios y él reconoció aquella expresión, entre avergonzada y divertida.

―Porque si te dejaba seguir otro minuto iba a terminar haciendo un desastre en tu boca. O en tu cara. Dudo que cualquiera de las dos opciones te hubiese gustado cuando no tenía un condón puesto.

Sólo la preocupación implícita en su tono de voz lo detuvo de darle un golpe, pero de todos modos su rostro se contrajo en una mueca que intentaba ocultar la enorme vergüenza que sentía.

―Idiota... de todos modos, así no tiene gracia. ¿No es la finalidad de esto que tú, bueno... ya sabes? ―refunfuñó.

―¿Que yo termine? ―devolvió la pregunta Kuroo. Kenma le gruñó y este continuó casi en seguida―. Bueno, sí, en parte. Pero dijiste que nos íbamos a distraer ambos, y eso significa también sentirnos bien ambos. Vi dónde tenías tu otra mano.

Eso le encendió un poco más las mejillas, pero, utilizando un valor que no creía tener, deslizó nuevamente la misma mano a la erección de Kuroo, que seguía tan erguida como antes.

―Eso no cambia que tú sigues así.

Kuroo se mordió el labio inferior.

―No, no lo cambia. Pero esto sí podría cambiarlo.

Casi al instante sintió las dos manos de Kuroo aferrándose a su trasero, como si intentara abarcar cada glúteo con el largo de sus dedos. Kenma entendió en seguida a lo que se refería y, para su sorpresa, no se escandalizó ni aterrorizó como habría temido. Su cuerpo se tensó un poco, expectante; después de todo él lo había estado esperando, ¿no? Por algo se había preparado en el ofuro.

―¿Estás seguro? No sé si podamos... como dijiste, no tenemos condón ―intentó asegurarse él. Había leído suficientes entradas de blog hablando sobre complicaciones por eyaculación interna sin condón como para arriesgarse a la primera.

―Dije que no tenía puesto uno, no que no tuviera uno.

Aún sin entender, Kenma fue apartado con delicadeza y esta vez fue él quien terminó recostado sobre su espalda, boca arriba. Se incorporó un poco apoyándose en sus codos y pudo ver a Kuroo levantarse, quitándose ya del todo el short y los bóxers, incluso se quitó la camiseta, quedando completamente desnudo frente a él. Era normal ver el torso desnudo de este casi a diario, cada vez que se cambiaban para las prácticas del club, pero verlo acompañado del resto de su desnudez... Kenma pasó saliva con dificultad y notó un nuevo pinchazo de excitación en su ingle. Pero antes de volver a la cama, Kuroo tomó su short del suelo y sacó de uno de los bolsillos una tira de tres cuadritos metalizados que él reconoció como condones, incluso si era la primera vez que veía uno en persona.

―Me alegra haberme atrevido a comprarlos antes de mi cumpleaños ―comentó Kuroo, con una sonrisa divertida que no opacaba del todo la vergüenza que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Él parpadeó, un poco sorprendido, pero también agradecido. Kenma no había siquiera pensado en comprarlos por su cuenta, mucho menos yendo solo.

―¿Sabes usarlos? ―preguntó, recostándose nuevamente del todo sobre la cama mientras Kuroo se subía ahora sobre él.

―Eso creo, en verdad venían seis en la caja y practiqué un poco estos días ―comentó Kuroo con sinceridad.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. No era el único que había practicado ese tipo de cosas, preocupado por la situación. Kuroo dejó los condones a un lado y se inclinó a besarlo, como si buscara calmarle, pero todo lo que consiguió fue agitar más su pulso. Kenma alzó los brazos y, con dedos temblorosos debido a los nervios, comenzó a recorrer la piel que alcanzaba, deseando tocar y conocer de otro modo esas áreas que sus ojos ya habían podido observar. Queriendo sentir el calor de su piel, descubrir los ángulos y las formas de su espalda, las zonas firmes y las más blandas. Sus manos parecieron encontrar un lugar cómodo al que aferrarse en los omóplatos del mayor, justo en el momento en que Kuroo, aún besándole, bajó las manos hasta su pantalón corto de pijama y se lo sacó casi sin dificultad, simplemente halándolo y rompiendo el beso para continuar con ello hasta quitarlo del todo, dejando que la prenda terminara en el suelo.

Las manos de Kenma aún seguían aferradas a la espalda contraria cuando se sintió observado. La camiseta no lograba cubrirle mucho, y aunque intentó juntar las piernas por instinto, fue imposible porque Kuroo estaba arrodillado entre estas.

―Uh... no es tan vergonzoso como pensé ―murmuró Kuroo, todavía mirando sus piernas e ingle.

―Habla por ti ―replicó él, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Kuroo soltó un resoplido de risa y alzó la mirada, tal vez para no incomodarle tanto.

―Tendré que hacer algo que será todavía más vergonzoso, lo sabes, ¿no?

Kenma dudó un momento, pero terminó asintiendo. Sabía que iba a ser vergonzoso, pero prefería que Kuroo lo hiciera antes de tener que decirle que él ya se lo había hecho a sí mismo. Además, no tenía idea de si con el tiempo que había pasado el efecto ya se habría ido.

Pero Kuroo no llevó sus manos directamente hacia abajo, sino que primero cortó uno de los cuadritos metálicos de la tira de condones y sacó el círculo gomoso y lubricado de su interior luego de romper uno de los extremos del empaque. ¿Se iba a preparar a él mismo primero? O eso pensó; sin embargo, lo que Kuroo hizo fue envolver uno de sus dedos con el condón y luego sí bajar la mano en dirección a su entrepierna, apartándole uno de los muslos con la mano que había tenido libre.

―¿Kuro...? ―lo llamó él, confundido.

―Así será más fácil ―explicó el mayor, intentando tranquilizarlo mirándole a los ojos con calma reflejada en ellos―. Investigué un poco y como es la primera vez, bueno... no quiero dañarte o erosionar un lugar tan sensible. Mis dedos no son precisamente suaves.

Kenma cayó en cuenta de que ambos estaban en situaciones similares. Después de todo, los dos jugaban vóleibol. El dedo de Kuroo le sorprendió, presionando cerca de su ano con ese lubricante frío, y tuvo un pequeño sobresalto.

―Retrae y levanta un poco las piernas, por favor ―añadió Kuroo.

Él se había quedado momentáneamente sin voz. Comenzaba a ser realmente consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir y un lejano eco de terror vino a su memoria, como el día en la bodega del gimnasio. No quería temerle a eso, así que luchó contra ello y, luego de cerrar los ojos, hizo lo que el otro le pidió. Casi en seguida la presión se deslizó hacia aquella zona y, luego de lo que notó como roces externos lubricándole, la presión aumentó.

No dolió. El primer dedo entró sin dificultades y sin causarle dolor y, por el contrario, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. La sensación fría del lubricante comenzó a desaparecer rápidamente y su cuerpo notó en seguida cuando, luego de moverse un poco, el dedo fue retirado y volvió a entrar acompañado de otro.

―Kenma ―le llamó Kuroo.

―No te atrevas a decir nada. Ni una palabra ―gruñó él, apretando los dedos alrededor de la piel de los omóplatos del mayor.

Incluso con los ojos cerrados pudo imaginar su expresión luego de escucharle suspirar, y sus labios fueron besados con una intensidad que le hizo estremecer. Kuroo definitivamente había notado la facilidad con que sus dedos se abrieron paso en su interior y, mientras todavía le besaba, comenzó a moverlos con mayor confianza. La sensación resultaba extraña, pero para nada desagradable; era mucho mejor que cuando él se lo había hecho a sí mismo. Saber que los dedos eran de Kuroo, que eran una parte suya entrando en él, le estaba causando una oleada de escalofríos con cada movimiento, los que se concentraban en su ingle y en sus testículos. Su propio pene ya estaba completamente erguido entre sus cuerpos y, cada que Kuroo se presionaba más sobre él, la fricción con su vientre le arrancó jadeos extensos.

Hubo un tercer dedo, lo supo cuando su interior tuvo que extenderse más, y aunque eso sí fue ligeramente incómodo, Kuroo dejó su boca para bajar a besarle el cuello con tanto deseo transmitido en sus jadeos y suaves mordidas contenidas, que para Kenma pasó a segundo plano. Todo su cuerpo estaba quemando y comenzaba a sudar un poco, incluso respirar parecía extremadamente difícil, pero nada podía obviar que se estaba sintiendo extremadamente bien. Siendo deseado, deseando también con la misma intensidad, olvidando todo lo que no fuera el roce de sus pieles, el ruido de sus respiraciones, y el peso del cuerpo más grande sobre el suyo.

Repentinamente los besos se detuvieron, al mismo tiempo en que los dedos engominados abandonaban su interior, y luego de unos segundos él abrió los ojos. La expresión de Kuroo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios apretados y sus propios ojos algo acuosos le golpeó casi como una descarga eléctrica dirigida a su ingle, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

―Kenma... ―jadeó Kuroo, sosteniéndole la mirada con intensidad.

No podía creer que tanto deseo cupiera en dos sílabas, en su solo nombre. Inspiró profundamente y exhaló con lentitud, entendiendo la urgencia y la solicitud en la voz de Kuroo. No estaba seguro, pero tampoco iba a retroceder. Era un riesgo que ya había decidido tomar, desde lo que había hecho en el ofuro, desde que le había invitado a ir esa noche. E incluso mucho antes, desde que había aceptado intentarlo realmente en serio con él. Así que asintió apenas pudo, sabiendo que pocos minutos atrás había dejado a Kuroo a medias, sólo imaginando la necesidad que debía estar sintiendo.

―Está bien... sólo, uh, ve lento, por favor ―susurró, notando lo seca que tenía la garganta al respirar tantas veces por la boca.

Kuroo volvió a besarle, pero esta vez fue un beso mucho más superficial y suave, lleno de un cariño tan desbordante que sintió su propio corazón doler al recibir tantos sentimientos cálidos.

―Lo prometo, en serio... ah, espérame. Sólo un segundo.

Kenma lo vio medio incorporarse de nuevo, y también vio cómo se quitaba el condón de los dedos para tomar otro de la tira y abrirlo. Desde su postura no consiguió ver más, pero sí pudo deducir por los movimientos algo apresurados que Kuroo estaba poniéndose el condón y, para su sorpresa, le vio tomar el último y sintió cómo se lo ponía ahora a él. El sólo roce de la goma en su necesitado miembro le arrancó un gemido, y ni siquiera intentó contenerlo.

―Es para que no ensuciemos tu cama... no mucho ―se excusó Kuroo.

Pero la mano no se apartó de su entrepierna y comenzó a masturbarle suavemente, consiguiendo que arqueara la espalda y que entrecerrara los ojos. Kuroo se presionó más sobre él, empujando con el torso la parte trasera de sus muslos, y Kenma intentó retraer mejor las piernas. Sus manos abandonaron los omóplatos del mayor y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, atrayéndole más sobre sí mismo. Y no supo si fue la presión, el calor o la falta de oxígeno nublándole el cerebro, pero el contenido de su corazón se filtró por todos lados.

―Te quiero ―susurró, sin desviar la mirada de esos ojos que le contemplaban con tanto cariño y deseo.

Kuroo suspiró temblorosamente y sonrió. Él definitivamente iba a recordar esa sonrisa.

―Yo también, Kenma. Te quiero tanto...

Y como si esas palabras fueran una señal, la cadera de Kuroo presionó más y Kenma pudo sentir cómo el glande, que apenas había estado rozando su entrada, se abría paso con firmeza, pero poco a poco, con una lentitud que él no creyó posible. Todo el aire escapó de sus pulmones en una exhalación, y sí, fue extremadamente incómodo, su interior se resintió a medida que debía distenderse. Pero también fue extrañamente agradable, de un modo no físico. Y fue estimulante, como si el calor que ahora le iba llenando también estuviese llenando el resto de su cuerpo, alterando todos sus sentidos.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, incluso si no quería hacerlo. Comenzaba a sentir demasiadas cosas, y eran tan intensas que los ojos se le humedecieron un poco. Tal vez no fuera físicamente tan asombroso ni placentero, todavía, pero definitivamente sí era significativo. Mucho. Sobre todo con Kuroo encima de él, con aquella respiración entrecortada que ya sólo parecía un conjunto de jadeos, y con la mano todavía estimulándole a él, aunque con lentitud, como si su bienestar le importara más que el propio. Y sabía que era así, que casi desde siempre había sido así. Kuroo no se movió cuando terminó de empujarse y era precisamente, supo Kenma en seguida, porque estaba preocupado por él.

―¿Kenma? ¿Duele? ¿Debería sacarlo?

Su voz había sonado inquieta, tal vez un poco angustiada. Kenma apretó más el abrazo alrededor de su cuello y, con demasiada torpeza porque todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, intentó besarle los labios, apenas alcanzando una de sus comisuras.

―Estoy bien. De verdad ―intentó tranquilizarle, a pesar de que su voz no sonaba muy bien.

―¿Estás seguro? ―volvió a cuestionar Kuroo.

―Sí, sí ―susurró él, soltando un poco la fuerza del abrazo porque no quería ahogarlo―. No duele, es... incómodo, pero no duele.

―¿Quieres que espere?

Estaba siendo considerado. Kenma abrió los ojos y sólo con mirar el rostro de Kuroo supo que este quería, pero no podía esperar. Notaba su cuerpo completamente tenso contra el suyo.

―No, si esperas no es seguro que después vaya a costar menos. Sólo no seas muy brusco ―pidió.

Kuroo se relamió los labios.

―Está bien, lo intentaré.

Él iba a preguntarle a qué se refería con intentarlo, pero Kuroo salió de su cuerpo sólo un poco para luego volver a empujarse y Kenma entendió en seguida. Había estado al límite desde que él se la había chupado y las caderas de Kuroo comenzaron a moverse poco a poco, sin ser brusco, pero sí con evidente urgencia. La fricción no aminoró mucho la incomodidad, pero no llegó a sentir dolor, y cuando Kuroo comenzó a besarle torpemente los labios, apenas alcanzando a profundizar un poco los besos, él notó cómo la excitación volvía a recorrer su cuerpo.

La mano en su entrepierna que le masturbaba no se había detenido y el placer que le provocaba eso compensaba un poco la falta de este en la penetración, al igual que los besos. Además, la sensación de ser llenado, sabiendo que quien le llenaba era Kuroo, no estaba para nada mal. Sí, se sentía también bastante vulnerable, pero no era algo negativo. No cuando el calor de Kuroo igual le entregaba tanta seguridad.

Luego de un momento Kuroo bajó a besarle otra vez el cuello, aunque esta vez los besos también se intercalaron con mordidas algo más rudas, y mientras Kenma miraba el techo con los ojos entreabiertos una embestida con un ángulo un poco distinto presionó algo, algo que él sabía tenía y que era sensible. Pero no esperó que se sintiera así, como un calambrazo que por un milisegundo le hizo dejar de sentir las piernas. El mismo que le arqueó la espalda e interrumpió sus jadeos arrancándole un gemido bastante fuerte.

―Maldición, Kenma.

No comprendió a qué se debía la réplica de Kuroo hasta que sintió los músculos de su propio cuerpo tensarse un poco. Y mientras comenzaba a percibir la penetración de un modo mucho más deseable y agradable, la voz de Kuroo, llena de jadeos y gruñidos, se volvió errática al mismo tiempo que el movimiento de sus caderas. Sólo fueron unos segundos y el cuerpo sobre el suyo se estremeció bruscamente, Kuroo se hundió por completo en él y pareció congelarse luego de gemir contra su hombro, mordiéndolo con fuerza por encima de la tela de la camiseta.

Se sintió desorientado por un momento. No entendía lo que acababa de pasar, sólo sabía que ahora Kuroo estaba completamente recargado contra él, incomodándole un poco por el peso y por lo forzados que estaban siendo sus muslos a estar tan separados, y que su propia respiración era muy agitada.

―¿Kuro...? ―murmuró él, con la voz rasposa, pero bastante preocupado.

Todavía tuvo que esperar un poco más para obtener una respuesta y esta llegó en forma de un Kuroo que llevó las manos sobre la cama para apoyarse y poder incorporarse un poco, saliendo de paso de su cuerpo. Tenía el rostro rojo y una expresión apenada y llena de vergüenza, casi con pánico, que le preocupó más.

―Yo, lo siento... no sé qué pasó. De verdad no lo entiendo. Nunca me había pasado tan rápido y...

Él dejó de escuchar y comprendió, no sin cierta sorpresa, que Kuroo se había corrido. Sus cejas se arquearon y vio que eso pareció aumentar el pánico en el otro.

―De verdad lo arruiné todo, sólo espérame un poco, lograré levantarla de nuevo. Mierda, tú ni siquiera parecías disfrutarlo mucho y yo...

Esta vez no fue que no escuchara, simplemente no le dejó continuar. Sus manos subieron hasta sujetarle el rostro por las mejillas y le atrajo hacia sí nuevamente para besarlo. No era tan bueno iniciando besos, pero a pesar de su propia preocupación inicial, Kuroo sí correspondió al contacto. Tal vez con una timidez impropia de él, pero lo hizo.

―¿Creías que esperaba que fuera perfecto? ―cuchicheó Kenma, aún con sus labios rozándose.

Kuroo pareció descolocado.

―¿No...?

―Claro que no. Kuro, es la primera vez que hacemos algo así. Primera vez para los dos ―le recordó él.

―Lo sé, pero tú no...

―¿Yo no, qué? ¿No llegué al orgasmo?

―Pues sí. Y yo... fue demasiado rápido. Debí aguantar más, o hacerte sentir mejor ―Kuroo suspiró, evidentemente angustiado―, y no ser así de decepcionante.

Kenma tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que acababa de tener sexo por primera vez con la persona de la que estaba enamorado para contener las ganas de arrearle un golpe, porque no estaba bien golpear en situaciones así. En cambio, llevó una mano al cabello de Kuroo y le haló unos cuantos mechones, conforme al ver que la angustia era reemplazada por confusión.

―No has sido decepcionante. Si lo fuiste tú, no quiero ni imaginarme lo decepcionante que fui yo cuando estaba arrodillado entre tus piernas ―le avergonzó decirlo así, pero se aguantó―. Y, aun así, Kuro... yo te estimulé un montón más de tiempo. Es normal que luego haya sido demasiado. De haber sido al revés, de seguro yo apenas habría aguantado a meterla.

―Pero Kenma, ¿estás seguro? ¿No estás molesto? Incluso así, yo debí haberme preocupado más de ti y no simplemente estar concentrado en sentirme bien.

Él pensó unos segundos, notando su ingle aún con esos pinchazos placenteros y su propia erección pulsando entre sus cuerpos.

―No estoy molesto. Y tal vez, pero... yo fui el que insistió en querer hacerlo, en tomar la iniciativa. Ahora podrías insistir tú, porque eso que estabas haciendo antes era bastante agradable.

Kuroo se quedó mirándole por unos segundos, aparentemente sin entender, pero luego bajó rápidamente la mirada y ahogó una exclamación.

―Oh... ¿estás seguro?

Kenma asintió.

―Por favor, y... y también bésame.

Era vergonzoso verbalizar ese tipo de cosas cuando eran sus propios deseos, pero la solicitud consiguió apartar del todo la preocupación del rostro de Kuroo. Este se movió para poder recostarse de lado sobre la cama y le ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Cuando la mano del mayor se perdió entre sus cuerpos, Kenma apenas alcanzó a ahogar un jadeo antes de ser besado. Un beso inicialmente lento, profundo, con la lengua de Kuroo recorriendo por completo su boca hasta aumentar la velocidad a la misma con la que su mano volvía a masturbarle. Él se apretó más contra su cuerpo, pasando un brazo y una pierna por encima del costado ajeno. Incluso con el condón puesto, la presión de los dedos de Kuroo se sentía maravillosamente bien.

Kenma se desconectó del tiempo, concentrado en sentir y en no quedarse sin oxígeno por su todavía torpe forma de respirar mientras era besado. Todo su cuerpo se estaba calentando cada vez más, y cuando la otra mano de Kuroo en un momento comenzó a acariciarle los testículos, él simplemente se dejó ir, con los ojos cerrados y el orgasmo arrasando con cada célula de su cuerpo, llevándole a ese estado de paz y sopor que ya conocía bien gracias a las veces anteriores en que Kuroo le había provocado ese mismo placer.

No debió transcurrir demasiado, a lo más un par de minutos, pero para cuando Kenma abrió los ojos luego de su semi inconsciencia, Kuroo ya les había quitado los preservativos a ambos y volvía de tirarlos en el cubo de basura junto a su escritorio. El cuerpo se le había enfriado un poco, así que agradeció recuperar ese calor que el otro le entregaba. Kuroo le ayudó a meterse bajo las cobijas y casi en seguida le abrazo, arrancándole un suspiro.

―¿Estás bien? ―murmuró Kuroo, besándole la frente.

Él hizo un ruidito extraño que en su estado de relajación significaba que sí, y que hizo reír un poco a Kuroo.

―Pero tengo mucho sueño ―añadió.

―Siempre tienes mucho sueño después de que hacemos cosas así. Pareciera que te drenara toda la energía.

―Lo hace.

Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos.

―¿Incluso si fue tan desastroso como hoy?

Tal vez de haber usado otro tono, Kenma se habría enojado con Kuroo. Pero este sonaba sinceramente preocupado, y algo triste, así que se obligó a apartar un poco del sopor de su cabeza para responder en condiciones.

―Kuro, basta. Puede que no haya sido perfecto, y puede que tampoco lo sean ni la segunda ni la tercera vez. Pero, aun así, es contigo. No me importa lo imperfecto que sea mientras sea contigo. Eso en sí lo vuelve un poquito perfecto, al menos para mí. Eso junto a que sé te vas a esforzar por hacerlo mejor. Después de todo, si pudiste esperar tanto por mí para que correspondiera a tus sentimientos, yo puedo esperar un poco a que dejes de ser un desastre en esto.

La expresión de Kuroo pareció pausarse y luego sus labios fueron curvándose poco a poco en una sonrisa, una que llegó a extenderse casi por todo su rostro. Si el abrazo ya había estado apretado antes, la intensidad del abrazo de oso que ahora recibió le medio sacó el aire de los pulmones. Él se quejó, pero Kuroo comenzó a llenarle la cara de besos suaves y amorosos, uno tras otro, y aunque frunció el ceño, Kenma tuvo que aceptar para sí mismo que prefería a ese Kuroo contento.

―Creo que me gustas más con sueño, te pones más cariñoso ―le molestó Kuroo, justo después de robarle un beso en los labios.

Él arrugó la nariz.

―Olvídate de lo que dije para mañana, pienso negarlo todo ―replicó.

―Malvado novio gremlin ―se quejó Kuroo, pero sonreía.

―Así te gusto de todos modos, ¿no? ―cuestionó él, acomodándose un poco mejor entre sus brazos.

Kuroo le dio un último beso en los labios y luego apoyó el mentón sobre su cabeza, permitiéndole a él hundir el rostro en su cuello.

―Sí, así me gustas ―reafirmó Kuroo.

Él se permitió sonreír un poco en la intimidad que le otorgaba el ocultar su rostro. Cerró los ojos, completamente cómodo y relajado en aquella postura. Ya no tenía esa sensación de ahogo ni angustia, y aunque la pesadez ahora era en todo su cuerpo por el cansancio físico, era mucho mejor eso para conseguir dormirse pronto y olvidar las preocupaciones durante algunas horas.

Con eso en mente, y cuando sintió más pausada la respiración de Kuroo a la vez que se aflojaba el abrazo, permitió que el sopor y el aroma familiar le arrastraran a un profundo sueño.


	19. Seguridad y angustia compartidas.

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Aquella noche no hubo sueños ni pesadillas que interrumpieran su descanso. Kenma durmió plácidamente, con todos los sentidos aletargados durante horas en las que no percibió nada, ni siquiera sus propios pensamientos. Tampoco fue consciente del tiempo, pero lo primero que logró atravesar aquella barrera de somnolencia fue el ruido lejano de la alarma de su celular, la que debía haber olvidado apagar. Y cuando se removió entre las mantas, la ausencia de un calor extra le dejó momentáneamente confundido.

Kuroo no estaba ahí.

Se incorporó con pereza hasta quedar sentado, intentando mirar a su alrededor, pero la falta de luces encendidas se lo dificultaba. Extendió su brazo hacia la mesita de noche, donde sabía que estaría su celular, así que a la vez que apagaba la alarma también comprobó la hora. Faltaban quince minutos para las siete de la mañana, y cuando sintió el frío golpearle ante la falta de calefacción y su semidesnudez, se ayudó con la luz de la pantalla del celular para bajarse de la cama, ir hacia el armario y rebuscar entre las prendas algo de ropa interior y un pantalón más abrigador que los shorts que estaban en el suelo, además de una camiseta para cambiarse la sudada con la que había dormido.

Mientras terminaba de vestirse, cayó en cuenta de que la ropa de Kuroo tampoco estaba. Ni siquiera tenía un mensaje en el celular ni una nota en la mesita de noche, así que dudaba que este simplemente se hubiese ido sin avisar. No era propio de Kuroo. Sólo tuvo que salir de su cuarto para escuchar ruidos en el primer piso, y a medida que se acercó a la cocina el aroma dulce le fue atrayendo con mayor interés.

Kuroo estaba ahí, de espaldas a la puerta y salteando algo en una sartén a fuego bajo. Traía, además de su ropa de la noche anterior, una sudadera que alguna vez le había pertenecido hasta que Kenma se apropió de ella. Se veía muy concentrado en lo que hacía y él, aunque no quería asustarlo, terminó acercándose por detrás hasta quedar a su lado antes de darse cuenta, guiado por la curiosidad de ese olor.

―¿Qué haces? ―murmuró, al menos siendo lo suficientemente considerado como para no hablar fuerte.

Fue inútil, porque Kuroo igualmente se sobresaltó un poco y casi se le cayeron los palillos con los que removía el contenido de la sartén: unos trocitos rectangulares, ligeramente marrones, que olían a dulce y a canela.

―Ah, buenos días. ¿Fue tu alarma? Me pareció escuchar la musiquita del videojuego del duende verde ese ―comentó Kuroo, inclinándose con cuidado hacia él para besarle la coronilla.

El gesto afectuoso le trajo recuerdos de la noche anterior. No hacía falta realmente, porque la sensación punzante en su trasero era suficiente para recordárselo, pero se seguía sintiendo un poquito blando por dentro. Seguramente era culpa de eso y del sueño que seguía teniendo su cabeza un tanto confusa.

―De Zelda, sí. No la apagué anoche. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Mis padres no te vieron? ―añadió al final, un poco más despierto y también un poco más preocupado.

Sus padres no iban a sospechar de Kuroo quedándose a dormir ahí, porque ocurría bastante seguido desde la primaria. Pero si su madre, con esa mala costumbre que tenía, hubiese abierto la puerta sin tocar mientras ellos dormían casi en bolas… un escalofrío le hizo pegarse más al costado de Kuroo.

―Tus padres ni siquiera han llegado ―lo tranquilizó Kuroo, seguramente comprendiendo su preocupación―. Es raro por la hora, pero tal vez se quedaron en algún lugar para no llegar ebrios o no sé. Los míos sí llegaron, mamá me mandó un mensaje de madrugada ―le contó, apagando el fuego de la estufa―. Y son pedazos de pan con azúcar y canela. Quedan ricos, y así no se pierden las cortezas. Es lo que quedó de los sándwiches que ahora están en el horno eléctrico. Ah, debes decirle a Kana-san que me terminé el jamón de la nevera, espero no se moleste.

Esa mañana estaba siendo distinta. Cuando alguno se quedaba en casa del otro, lo normal era levantarse con los padres correspondientes y desayunar juntos. Las únicas veces donde comían así, solos, y Kuroo tenía que prepararles algo, habían sido las del omurice, tantos años atrás. Recordar nuevamente esa ocasión le hizo sonreír. Tal vez llamar sonrisa a una curva tan discreta en sus labios era mucho, pero atesoraba realmente ese recuerdo. Todavía tenían la caja donde guardaban esos ahorros y todos los que habían ido añadiendo con los años.

Y aunque la mañana fuera distinta, le gustaba. Pensándolo seriamente, podía acostumbrarse a esas mañanas. Tal vez no tan temprano, porque las siete de la mañana no era un horario que le agradara para despertarse cuando no tenía que ir a clases, pero todo lo demás estaba bien. Claro que podía acostumbrarse. Y, más importante, _quería_ acostumbrarse a ello.

―Iré rápido al baño y regreso ―dijo Kenma como toda respuesta.

Fue al cuarto de baño del primer piso. Era más pequeño, pero también tenía un cepillo de dientes ahí, y luego de evacuar su vejiga e intestinos se concentró en cepillarse los dientes y cada rincón de la boca con ahínco. Había despertado con una sensación y sabor extraños ahí, así que no estuvo tranquilo hasta que todo lo que pudo percibir fue la menta suave de la pasta dental. Con un poco de agua y sus dedos fue más que suficiente para acomodarse el cabello, y luego de lavarse también la cara ya regresó a la cocina.

Kuroo estaba acomodando algunos platos en la mesa. Sí, había sándwiches y esas cortezas de pan dulce que olían tan bien, pero también había leche y un poco de fruta picada. Él, que había estado tan lleno con la carne de la noche anterior, no sintió demasiada hambre en ese momento, pero podría acabarse unas cuantas cosas sin problemas.

―Gracias. Yo lavaré los trastos después ―prometió, sentándose en una de las sillas.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Kuroo fue evidente. Este siempre intentaba hacer todo en situaciones así, por lo que su reacción no era de extrañar, pero Kenma arrugó la nariz, algo ofendido de todos modos.

―Hasta yo puedo lavar unos cuantos trastos. Y no, no dañaré mis uñas o dedos, mamá me compró unos guantes hace unos meses para que eso no pasara y que no afecte en las prácticas. En días festivos o vacaciones andaba empeñada en enseñarme a ser un adulto funcional, como lo llama ella ―explicó.

Kuroo ahogó la risa que estuvo a punto de soltar, seguramente sólo por haberle visto poner una mueca y para evitarse alguna represalia. Este se sentó frente a él y, conociéndolo demasiado bien, le acercó el plato con las cortezas de pan dulce primero. Kenma le dio un sorbo a su vaso de leche antes de comenzar a tomar aquellos pedacitos crocantes con los dedos, teniendo cuidado porque aún estaban un poco calientes. El primero que se llevó a la boca, tan dulce como había pensado, reemplazó agradablemente el sabor mentolado que le había dejado la pasta dental.

―No le falta razón. Ayer hablaban de eso mismo. Todavía te queda más de un año, pero, bueno… el tiempo pasa rápido. Molestamente rápido ―comentó Kuroo, mordisqueando después uno de los sándwiches.

Kenma se detuvo antes de tomar otra corteza. Sí, el tiempo pasaba rápido, pensó. A Kuroo no le quedaba mucho, unos cuantos meses con suerte. En menos de mes y medio serían las Nacionales, y sólo una semana después tendría el examen de acceso a la universidad. El resto del invierno sería seguir asistiendo a clases por cumplir, y ya ni siquiera tendría que seguir yendo al club. Claro, conociendo a los de tercero por supuesto que seguirían yendo hasta el último día de clases en marzo, pero después de las Nacionales no sería lo mismo. Las prácticas serían para ayudarlos a ellos, no para ayudar a un equipo del que también eran parte. No habría más juegos oficiales que tuvieran como meta para apuntar a mejorar.

Le invadió una incómoda sensación de vértigo. El fantasma de una nueva separación había estado desde inicios de ese año, pero ahora que estaban más juntos que nunca, no sólo como amigos, parecía algo demasiado temible. No sería la primera vez y sabía que un año después él estaría viviendo el mismo proceso, pero esta vez era diferente. Kuroo se iría, no sería su vecino. Verse ya no iba a ser tan simple como ir a la casa de junto, asomarse al balcón o seguir una rutina diaria agradable.

―Pero podré visitarte, ¿no? O tú vendrás a ver a tus padres.

Aquello salió sin que se diera cuenta en un inicio, con gran aflicción e inseguridad reflejadas en su voz. No era malo ponerlo en palabras, sin embargo, el modo en que sus pensamientos ahora fluían afuera con tanta facilidad, filtrándose, le preocupaba. Con Kuroo siempre había sido más fácil dejarlos salir, pero ahora, poco a poco, parecía que se le escapaban. Como si no tuviera control sobre ellos, del mismo modo en que no había podido controlar sus sentimientos esos últimos meses para evitar enamorarse.

Kuroo tardó unos segundos en entender a qué se refería, pero su asentimiento fue casi instantáneo en cuanto comprendió.

―Claro que vendré a verlos cuando pueda, y también tengo que visitar a tus padres. No podría vivir sin comer de vez en cuando lo que prepara Kana-san ―bromeó, seguramente intentando aligerar un poco la pesadez del ambiente. Kenma había visto cómo sus dedos apretaban la miga del sándwich con demasiada fuerza―. Y sí, podrás visitarnos todo lo que quieras. O todo lo que aguantes si Bokuto está en el departamento ―se corrigió, suspirando después―. Va a ser extraño, y no podremos vernos tan seguido como ahora, pero… lo haremos funcionar de algún modo, ¿no?

La última parte, si bien había sonado a afirmación, distaba mucho de poseer la seguridad que Kuroo infundía en sus palabras la mayor parte del tiempo. Kenma atrapó su propia ansiedad antes de que se desbocara porque entendió que no era el único preocupado. Ambos iban a verse afectados, y si bien él iba a quedarse solo una vez más como en la primaria y la secundaria, al menos se quedaría en un ambiente familiar y lo suficientemente confortable. Su misma casa, la misma preparatoria… Kuroo iba a perder también eso, no sólo la convivencia diaria con él. E iba a tener que enfrentar a un montón de personas y situaciones nuevas.

Se miró las manos un momento y terminó extendiendo por encima de la mesa la que no tenía los dedos pegajosos por el azúcar para buscar la libre de Kuroo. Este dejó que su mano fuera estrechada y, luego de una pausa, la movió un poco para acomodar mejor el agarre.

―Todavía queda tiempo y apenas comenzamos a estar juntos. O sea… a estar juntos de este modo, como pareja ―reformuló, avergonzado por sus propias palabras―. Pero hiciste funcionar todo un equipo en torno a mí, explotando su potencial y fortaleciendo las conexiones entre todos. Y también me hiciste funcionar a mí en un deporte, cuando odio los deportes y cansarme. Si ahora, además, yo pongo de mi parte… hacer funcionar lo que sea que haya entre nosotros suena a un nivel bastante fácil de completar. Claro, siempre que no te comportes como un idiota molesto ni seas más pegajoso de lo que puedo soportar.

Kuroo parpadeó y él pudo ver cómo las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban lentamente, terminando en una risa mal contenida.

―¿Todavía sigo dormido? Porque si no, no me explico cómo es posible que me estés diciendo cosas así de bonitas ―comentó Kuroo, todavía entre pequeñas risas.

Kenma chasqueó la lengua.

―Ni te acostumbres ―rezongó.

―Tarde. Y claro que seré idiota, molesto y extremadamente pegajoso. Pero, de todos modos… sí, lo haremos funcionar ―afirmó el otro, con mucha más seguridad que antes.

Él permitió que sus comisuras también se elevaran, pero sólo un poco. Prefería a ese Kuroo que con su propia confianza le contagiaba a él, y mientras reanudaba su desayuno luego de soltarle la mano, pensó que no era tan terrible conseguirlo sacrificando un poquito de su orgullo. Al menos de vez en cuando.

* * *

Kuroo se fue luego de recibir una llamada de sus padres. Al parecer aprovecharían de visitar familiares al ser un día festivo, ya que no todos descansaban los fines de semana y era una de las pocas veces donde podían reunirse. Kenma seguía somnoliento, y más luego de haber comido, pero lavó los trastos como había dicho y aunque subió a recostarse nuevamente, no estuvo lo suficientemente tranquilo como para poder dormir hasta que sus propios padres llegaron.

Su madre fue quien entró a su cuarto, sin tocar la puerta como había temido más temprano, y con una cara que dejaba ver una resaca y falta de sueño considerables.

―Ken-chan, sabía que estabas despierto ―murmuró ella, hablando en un tono un poco bajo―. Siento que no avisáramos anoche, pero la reunión se alargó y bueno… tu padre prefirió que descansáramos unas horas en un hotel antes de venir, porque estaba muy cansado para conducir tanto tiempo. ¿Pudiste dormir bien?

No le sorprendía, porque su padre era bastante responsable a la hora de conducir. Asintió y se movió un poco bajo las mantas para quedar de costado y verla mejor. La luz estaba apagada, pero entraba suficiente luz solar por arriba de sus cortinas en dirección a la puerta. Esperaba que esa luz no apuntara a la cama, porque al pensar en la noche anterior sus mejillas se habían calentado un poco.

―Sí, tranquila, aunque me sorprendió no recibir un mensaje. Pero sigo cansado, ¿puedo dormir un poco más? Ya desayuné, así que estaré bien.

Ella pareció dudar un momento. No era extraño que él a veces se levantara a comer y durmiera otro rato cuando no tenía club, así que no supo por qué dudaba.

―Bueno… sí, puedes.

Kenma frunció un poco el ceño, confundido. Eso no había sonado bien y su madre no salió de la habitación. Además, lo estaba mirando de modo intermitente, como si le costara verle a la cara.

―¿Tetsurou-kun ya se fue?

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Kenma miró discretamente el suelo de su habitación, y con ello, además de haciendo memoria, supo que Kuroo no había dejado nada ahí. Una prenda de ropa, su celular, sus zapatos en la entrada de la casa… nada de eso. ¿Los padres de Kuroo le habrían comentado algo? La madre de este, más en específico, porque ambas eran amigas.

―Sí… sus padres también salieron anoche, así que vino a ver algunos videos pregrabados conmigo. De las Nacionales de otros años ―comentó, mintiendo con algo de dificultad e intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía―. ¿Tsumiko-san te dijo que vino?

Ella hizo una pausa. Ambos estaban incómodos con aquella conversación, era más que evidente. Pero, por algún motivo paternal que él no lograba comprender, su madre siguió de todos modos con ello.

―No, había dos vasos y varios platos lavados en la cocina ―respondió ella, haciéndole caer en cuenta de lo obvio que había sido. Después de todo, ¿quién más iría a verle y hasta comería con él? No alcanzó a recriminarse mucho más su estupidez de no guardar los trastos luego de lavarlos, porque su madre carraspeó y volvió a llamar su atención―. Ken… aunque soy tu madre y obviamente me preocupo muchísimo por ti, no pienso meterme en esto. Sea lo que sea que esté ocurriendo, sólo… sean más discretos.

Escoció. Ya había pensado en una hipotética situación donde les descubrían, y aunque su madre no se estaba oponiendo, tampoco parecía estar feliz con ello. Además, que le pidiera ser discreto era casi como pedirle esconderlo. Él no lo pensaba gritar a los cuatro vientos tampoco, pero saber que ahora debía contenerse por imposición y no por decisión propia resultaba agobiante. Y dolía que fuera precisamente su madre quien se lo pidiera, como si fuera algo vergonzoso o malo para necesitar ser escondido.

―No estás de acuerdo ―dejó salir él en voz alta, como una afirmación venenosa que necesitaba sacar para no intoxicarse con ello.

Ella suspiró y le miró con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza que dolió más.

―Esto va más allá de estar o no de acuerdo, Kenma ―murmuró ella―. Claro que preferiría a una linda chica que cuidara de ti, una con quien pudieras estar saliendo abiertamente y no temer que los vean juntos por la calle tomados de la mano. Este tipo de relaciones no son sencillas. Pero como dije, no voy a meterme en ello porque es tu vida. Y lo único que quiero como tu madre es que vivas del modo más pleno que tú mismo decidas, obviamente mientras sea estando saludable en todo sentido. Y, bueno… si no fuera Tetsu-kun, me costaría más. Pero él te hace bien, desde pequeños lo ha hecho, ya sea siendo amigos o lo que quieran ser. No es una persona que quisiera lejos de ti, y menos alejándolo yo.

Aunque seguía doliendo de un modo que él nunca había esperado, al menos las palabras de su madre consiguieron que el dolor dejara de aumentar. Él mismo recordó haber pensado que ningún padre querría una vida así para un hijo, no en la sociedad en que vivían, todavía tan arraigada a un pasado conservador y a sus costumbres poco inclusivas. No debía sorprenderle, no debía disgustarle. Pero aquello no era algo lógico y su pecho se sentía oprimido. Tuvo que inspirar profundamente para que el aire consiguiera pasar.

―Entiendo. Lo siento.

¿Por qué debía sentirlo? No conseguía comprenderlo, pero una extraña sensación de culpa, pesada y desagradable, le hizo doblarse un poco más ovillado en la cama, todavía con el cuerpo bastante tenso.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

―No, cariño, no tienes que disculparte. Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que no es un arranque rebelde, una etapa de experimentación o algo para llamar la atención, ni nada así. No lo harías a menos que realmente sintieras algo y, en parte, eso me alivia ―confesó ella, sonriéndole un poco―. A veces pensaba que nunca encontrarías a alguien importante en el sentido romántico, como no te gusta relacionarte con muchas personas…

Kenma notó que sus músculos se relajaban poco a poco. Su madre no parecía molesta, al menos, y más que un rechazo completo parecía una preocupación que, si bien era algo extrema, no carecía de fundamentos para ello. Y no se ofendió por la falta de esperanza en su capacidad para conseguir pareja.

―Yo también lo pensaba ―admitió él, con sinceridad.

―Los dos nos equivocamos, entonces ―su madre volvió a suspirar, y Kenma pudo ver una disculpa reflejada en sus ojos―. Perdona que no pueda apoyarte como mereces, y que tenga que repetirte esto, pero deben tener cuidado. Tu padre podría manejarlo, pero Kuroo-san… no estoy segura. Y con Tetsurou-kun a punto de dar su examen de ingreso, y las Nacionales tan cerca, no sería positivo que tuviese problemas con ellos. Según Tsumi-chan, Kuroo-san ni siquiera quería que Tetsu-kun siguiera en el club luego del verano.

Ni siquiera estaba realmente molesto con ella porque comprendía su situación, y aunque sabía que tenía una buena persona como madre, estaba recibiendo más aceptación y apoyo de la que esperaba. Pero enterarse de lo último, algo que debió haber sospechado por su cuenta, le descolocó un poco. Kuroo no le había comentado nada. Su padre era bastante estricto con los estudios, Kenma se había dado cuenta de ello los años anteriores por las mismas conversaciones que ellos mantenían, pero hace tiempo el otro no tocaba ese tema.

―Soy consciente de ello, tranquila ―se limitó a responder, archivando en alguna parte de su cabeza el recordatorio de hablar sobre ello con Kuroo―. Y gracias… porque no vas a decirles, ¿no? ―añadió, queriendo asegurarse.

―No me corresponde a mí decirle a nadie, Ken-chan ―contestó ella, sonriéndole un poco más―. Sé que ustedes lo harán cuando sea adecuado. Aunque si necesitan hablar con alguien adulto, bueno… no sé mucho de relaciones entre chicos, pero estaré para ustedes dentro de lo posible.

De sólo pensar en conversar con su madre sobre temas amorosos o pedirle consejos íntimos se escandalizó visiblemente. En un segundo su rostro por completo comenzó a arder y su ceño se frunció, y tuvo que subir un poco más las cobijas para cubrirse mejor el rostro porque definitivamente no quería que ella lo viera así.

―Uhg, no es necesario.

La ligera risa de su madre cortó un poco la tensión del ambiente, y aunque él habría preferido que nada de esa situación ocurriera, era mucho menos peor de lo que hubiese temido. Tal vez, considerando todo, que su madre riera era el mejor escenario posible. ¿Debía sentirse afortunado?

―Puede que no, pero es bueno que lo tengas en consideración en caso de que lo sea. Iré a dormir también, tu padre ya se me adelantó. Si despiertas primero que nosotros, pide algo de comer. Buenas noches, Ken-chan.

El volumen de la voz de su madre había ido bajando hacia el final. Kenma emitió un ruidito que podía ser interpretado como estar de acuerdo y supo que ella le comprendió cuando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le llegó casi imperceptible. Se destapó la cabeza unos segundos después y, luego de soltar una exhalación bastante duradera, pudo relajarse un poco. Estaba consciente de que el mundo no iba a ser tan amable con él y Kuroo si permanecían juntos, pero saber que había alguien que sí lo era conseguía aliviar un poco sus miedos e inseguridades.

Bueno, no era la primera persona, se corrigió. Lev no había sido precisamente amable con respecto a ellos ya que estaba más interesado en sus propios asuntos, pero sí lo había tomado como algo muy normal. Y Yaku los había apoyado directamente, incluso impulsándole un poco a él en esa dirección. ¿Qué pensarían Tora y Fukunaga? ¿Y Shōyō? No podía saberlo, pero esperaba que no se alejaran de él por aquello. Lo aguantaban con su modo de ser introvertido, seco y a veces distante, ¿sería más difícil aguantar su supuesta orientación sexual? Quiso pensar que no. Era malo que a pesar de su personalidad le importara tanto lo que otros pensaran de él, pero esos otros no eran cualquier persona, sino sus amigos. Las pocas personas que, además de Kuroo, le hacían sentir incluido y bienvenido en un mundo al que no conseguía adecuarse lo suficiente. Si ellos estaban bien con ese nuevo aspecto de su vida todo sería más fácil. Algo completamente diferente a la hora de abordarlo con los padres de ambos, pertenecientes a una generación mucho más conservadora. Tal vez se atrevería a decírselo a sus amigos en algún momento. No pronto, pero sí primero que a los mayores. Y también primero debía conversarlo con Kuroo, además, porque no era un tema sólo suyo, sino que los afectaba a ambos.

Tuvo un montón de pensamientos así dando vueltas en su cabeza por bastante tiempo antes de conseguir que el sopor volviera. Se movió buscando una posición más cómoda y terminó boca abajo. No estaba seguro de nada y eso provocaba una vertiginosa incertidumbre en él, pero inspirar los restos del aroma de Kuroo desde la almohada le tranquilizó y arrulló. La incertidumbre no se iría, pero al menos no iba a tener que enfrentarla solo. Cerró los ojos con esa idea imponiéndose sobre los demás pensamientos y permitió que le guiara a un sueño tranquilo.

* * *

Durmió más de lo que esperaba. No fue problema, porque sus padres también acababan de despertar, así que por una vez no le dijeron nada. Kenma se dedicó a jugar videojuegos luego de comer, porque no había tenido mucho tiempo para ello las últimas semanas y ahora sabía que iba a tener todavía menos. Habían logrado clasificar a las Nacionales y, conociendo a sus compañeros y a los profesores, eso significaba entrenar más duro.

Sin embargo, a medida que fue pasando el día, comenzó a sentirse físicamente un poco mal. El cuerpo le dolía y temió estar agarrando una gripe por dormir tan desabrigado la noche anterior, aunque era raro teniendo a Kuroo a su lado para compensar calor. No le dijo a su madre, no deseando aumentar la cantidad de medicinas que debía tomar ya o, peor, ser llevado al doctor. Y se sintió tranquilo cuando llegó la noche y no tuvo congestión nasal ni fiebre, aunque de seguro eso fue en parte también porque pudo hablar con Kuroo por llamada cuando este al fin regresó a su casa, demasiado tarde ya para que fuera a visitarlo.

No le contó sobre lo que había ocurrido con su madre. La noche anterior le había dicho que no le hablaría todavía sobre lo que le estaba preocupando, y aunque ahora le preocupara menos, prefería contárselo en persona. Por eso se despidió normalmente de la llamada justo antes de dormir, esperando poder hablar mejor con él los días siguientes y que el extraño malestar corporal no se convirtiera en la gripe que temía.

A la mañana siguiente tuvo un ligero consuelo. No hubo gripe, pero la molestia se concentró en los músculos de sus piernas. Cuando se levantó para alistarse y las rodillas casi le fallaron, cayó en cuenta de a qué se debía eso. La zona más resentida era tras sus muslos, le recordaba un poco a cuando hacía muchas sentadillas en el ejercicio físico durante las prácticas. No había hecho sentadillas, claro, pero esa zona había sido _golpeada_ recientemente de un modo al que no estaba acostumbrado. Sintió un poco de vergüenza al recordarlo y trató de concentrarse en cambiarse de ropa, porque su madre ya lo estaba llamando desde el primer piso.

Luego de vestirse y de pasar al baño a asearse y atender sus necesidades biológicas, bajó al comedor con su mochila en mano y se sentó con ella a un lado para tomar desayuno con sus padres. Al parecer su madre sí estaba manteniendo su palabra, porque su padre le habló normalmente al igual que el día anterior, preguntándole ahora sobre los estudios, especialmente sobre los futuros exámenes que tendría en poco menos de un mes. Él le respondió del mismo modo vago y escueto que siempre, aguantando los pequeños regaños por su poco interés por sus estudios.

―Nunca he reprobado ―le recordó él, un poco agobiado por la situación que se repetía cada vez que se acercaba la temporada de exámenes―. ¿No deberías estar más tranquilo?

―Que no hayas reprobado antes no quiere decir que no puedas hacerlo ahora. Tú eres quien está demasiado tranquilo, Kenma. Ya estás en la segunda mitad de tu segundo año de preparatoria y ambos sabemos que podrías hacerlo mejor si quisieras y pusieras más interés. Sé que Tetsurou te ha ayudado siempre a estudiar, pero el próximo año no podrá hacerlo. Intenta comenzar a estudiar por tu cuenta y a jugar un poco menos, ya sea vóleibol o los videojuegos. Sé que el club es importante y estoy orgulloso de lo que han logrado, pero tus estudios siguen siendo lo más importante.

Kenma frunció un poco el ceño, pero al final suspiró para dejar salir el agobio.

―Estoy bien, papá ―reafirmó, usando un modo menos formal de llamarlo para expresar lo incómodo que estaba con la situación―. Mis notas están bien, mi desempeño en clases está bien. El interés no es algo que se pueda forzar y me conoces lo suficiente para saber que yo no lo intentaría forzar de todos modos. Seguiré rindiendo bien y haciendo lo que sí me interese, sin bajar mis resultados en los exámenes.

―Pero, ¿y tu salud? Con los problemas que tuviste significa que tu cuerpo no va a rendir tan bien con todo eso encima. Y a veces se debe priorizar lo importante, no lo que nos gusta.

Fue un golpe bajo. Kenma agradeció no haberles comentado el día anterior sobre su malestar físico, porque además no tenía nada que ver con su salud en sí, sino con sus músculos estando resentidos al haberse enfrentado a una nueva actividad física.

―Mi salud va bien, mamá me ha cuidado, yo mismo me he cuidado. Estoy comiendo mejor y tomando los medicamentos. Ya aprendí sobre lo que pasó y estoy molesto porque todos parecen pensar que no lo hice.

Su padre no pareció muy conforme con su respuesta, pero entonces su madre intercedió.

―Es cierto, cariño. Pone mala cara, pero no ha dejado de tomar ninguna de las medicinas y come más balanceado. Además, con lo mal que se sintió y todos los regaños que se ganó, dudo quiera repetirlo ―comentó ella, enviándole una mirada de advertencia.

―Ni siquiera fue mi intención la primera vez, menos lo sería una segunda ―replicó.

―Está bien ―accedió finalmente su padre, no muy convencido―. Esperaremos a que tengas que ir a control y veremos qué dice el doctor. Pero, por mientras, intenta enfocarte en tus clases y en estudiar. Y si te sientes mal otra vez, debes avisar en seguida al entrenador.

Kenma asintió. Pensaba hacerlo, o al menos avisarle a Kuroo, que era como lo mismo porque este en seguida iría a decirle al entrenador para cumplir con su papel de capitán, así que no era un problema para él. Es más, seguro que seguían dándole un plan de ejercicios y exigencia rebajado todavía, y, conociéndolos, no lo aumentarían de golpe.

Siguió comiendo su desayuno incluso si la conversación le había quitado el apetito, porque no quería más problemas. Su padre seguía mandándole miradas algo intensas a veces, haciéndole sospechar que tal vez últimamente estaba hablando demasiado con el padre de Kuroo, al punto de que se le pegara aquella exigencia ligada a lo académico. Pero él se desentendió y revisó su celular con una mano mientras se apuraba a comer con la otra. Tenían un grupo de chat en Line con el resto de miembros del equipo, el que Yaku intentaba más o menos regular para que los otros no enviaran demasiado spam, algunas veces con mejores resultados que otras. Él no entraba seguido a menos que viera su nombre en las notificaciones, y cuando lo hacía otras veces era para que desapareciera el número de mensajes sin leer en el ícono de la aplicación. Pero cuando lo abrió para conseguir eso último, un mensaje de Tora llamó su atención antes de que cerrara el chat.

Kenma lo había olvidado por completo. Como ellos sí habían celebrado, _y cómo lo habían hecho_, no recordó que aún no salían todos juntos por el cumpleaños de Kuroo. Los chicos proponían ir cuando Yaku estuviese mejor de su tobillo y él estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que, milagrosamente, respondió con un simple _ok_ a la conversación. Este ya comenzaría a ir ese día a clases, pero de seguro no tendría permiso para practicar o forzarse saliendo con ellos. Kuroo, media hora antes, había comentado que quería ir a un restaurante de sushi y la discusión sobre ello se detuvo cuando él envió su mensaje, para ser ahora reemplazada por bromas sobre su milagrosa participación. Kenma cerró el chat sin hacerles caso, pero no alcanzó a cerrar la aplicación porque un mensaje le llegó en otra conversación.

_«Afuera en tres minutos. Se me hizo tarde para entrar a tu casa, si me quedo conversando con Kana-san perderemos el tren.»_

Él guardó su celular en uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a comer más rápido. No porque temiera perder el tren, sino porque no quería que Kuroo entrara y saludara a su madre. Nada le aseguraba que ella no iba a reaccionar de modo extraño o a tratarle diferente, y él prefería contarle antes lo que había ocurrido. Así que terminó todo lo que le había puesto su madre para desayunar, se bebió el vaso de leche de un trago mientras se levantaba de la silla y fue con su mochila hacia la encimera de la cocina para tomar la caja envuelta de su almuerzo y la segunda de los aperitivos, las que guardó con un poco de dificultad por todos los cuadernos y libros que debía llevar ese día.

―Ya me iré, Kuro me está esperando ―explicó, poniéndose la mochila e intentando acomodar las correas sobre sus hombros para que no le molestaran demasiado debido al peso―. Nos vemos en la tarde.

Su padre se despidió como siempre, pero su madre hizo una pausa extraña antes de imitarlo. Bueno, era algo raro, pensó mientras salía de ahí y se dirigía al genkan. Se puso los zapatos, lamentando que fuera así, pero no podía hacer mucho más. Al menos esperaba que con el pasar de los días ella pudiera terminar de asimilar todo y volviera a comportarse como siempre. Tal vez era mucho pedir, no estaba seguro, pero lo deseaba sinceramente. Era su madre y por supuesto que la quería, pero Kuroo también la quería mucho, y de seguro ser tratado de modo diferente por ella cuando siempre habían tenido una relación llena de comodidad y agrado terminaría doliéndole.

Tomó el bolso de gimnasia que había dejado listo la noche anterior y salió de casa. Ver a Kuroo ahí, en la calle, de espaldas a la cerca mientras lo esperaba, hizo que esos pensamientos se fueran disipando con cada nuevo paso en su dirección. Sí, sería duro algo así para ambos, pero no había nada que hacer. Sólo podían enfrentar todo con sinceridad y esperando comprensión. Los padres de ambos los querían, a sus modos más o menos estrictos, pero los querían. Y aunque sabía que el mundo no era un lugar tan simple donde el aprecio vencía cualquier cosa, al menos tener esa base era mucho más de lo que seguramente otros en su situación tuvieron jamás.

―Buenos días, no tardaste hoy ―le saludó Kuroo, riendo. Kenma frunció un poco el ceño por la broma y aceptó el suave y discreto apretón de manos que este le dio cuando él pasó por su lado, el mismo que terminó convirtiéndose en una breve caricia en su muñeca―. Te ves algo raro, ¿caminas diferente?

El recuerdo del malestar en sus piernas reemplazó cualquier otro pensamiento en su cabeza. Mientras sentía la temperatura de su rostro subir, devolvió el gesto de Kuroo con un pellizco algo fuerte que jaló la piel del dorso de su mano, provocándole un quejido.

―De quién será la culpa ―rezongó por lo bajo, continuando con su camino para alejarse de sus casas antes de que a su madre le diera por asomarse.

Kuroo lo alcanzó en seguida, sobándose la mano atacada, pero en vez de recriminarle el pellizco pudo ver que su sonrisa ahora era un tanto nerviosa, tal vez avergonzada.

―Lo siento. ¿Te duele?

Kenma se encogió de hombros.

―Casi nada, sólo resentimiento. Hoy es peor que ayer, pero seguro mañana ya se habrá ido. Eso o me dolerán otras partes por el entrenamiento de hoy y ya no voy a recordar la molestia en las piernas.

Le escuchó reír entre dientes.

―No creo que sea tanto, recuerda que participo diseñando los programas quincenales. El entrenador quiere cuidarte otras dos semanas antes de exigirte de nuevo como antes de cara a las Nacionales. Ah, pero te tocará más tiempo en las pesas ―añadió Kuroo al final.

Él suspiró.

―Qué divertido, se me van a caer los brazos otra vez.

―Uh, qué exagerado. Vamos, te estaré mirando todo el tiempo y si de verdad veo que no puedes más, te podrás detener ―le aseguró.

Kenma arrugó la nariz.

―Pero tú siempre crees que puedo más.

―Porque puedes más ―reafirmó Kuroo―, sólo que tu cabeza y tu pereza te hacen creer lo contrario casi desde el inicio.

Sintió cómo Kuroo le empujaba un poco con un hombro. Él se lo devolvió, aunque de seguro su empujón era mucho menos impresionante.

―Pues espero que sí sea como dices, porque estoy comenzando a pensar que no puedo aguantarte más ―lo molestó, arqueando una ceja.

―Claro que es como dije. No puedes dejar de aguantarme nunca, y menos ahora ―Kuroo volvió a deslizar su mano contra la suya y esta vez, ya a una distancia considerable de las casas de ambos, Kenma le permitió que entrelazara los dedos de sus mano―. Recuérdalo, me pediste ser tu novio.

―Creo que también estoy comenzando a pensar que me arrepiento de ello ―añadió él, apretando un poco el agarre de sus manos,

Kuroo volvió a reír, pero esta vez con mayor libertad.

―Malvado novio gremlin.

―Repite eso y será malvado exnovio gremlin, Kuro.

Este rió todavía más fuerte y aunque algunas personas en la calle los miraron un poco, sus manos estaban ocultas entre ambos. E incluso si no lo estuvieran, por un minuto decidió que estaba bien que no le importara lo que pensaran las personas de él. De ellos, se corrigió. No estaba molesto, de seguro Kuroo lo sabía, porque comenzó a contarle con mayor detalle sobre su tortuosa visita familiar el día anterior, rodeado de tías que comentaban sobre su aspecto y le preguntaban incansablemente sobre ese futuro tan agobiante que se le venía encima. Siguió haciéndolo incluso cuando Kenma sacó su celular para jugar alguno de aquellos videojuegos de puzle simples que tenía para momentos así porque su cabeza necesitaba mantenerse ocupada, sin ofenderse porque estaba acostumbrado a que, aunque él mirara la pantalla de su celular, sabía que poseía toda su atención.

Era tan cómodo como siempre. Él no iba a perder eso ahora, luego de haberse arriesgado a intentar corresponder a los sentimientos de su amigo. Tendrían que arriesgarse un poco más, esta vez con sus padres, pero Kenma no iba a volver a echarse para atrás, ni siquiera si lo hacía de modo temporal como unos meses antes. No, sólo había un camino, y sabía que la mano que sujetaba la suya en ese momento iba a estar apretándosela firmemente mientras lo recorrían juntos.

* * *

La práctica matutina estuvo bien para él, ya que a Kenma sólo le tocó hacer ejercicio en las máquinas y no tuvo que forzar demasiado sus piernas. Eso no hacía que el cansancio de sus brazos le agradara, al menos no cuando tenía que ocuparse de tomar notas y hacer planas de kanjis en sus clases de ese día, pero seguía siendo un mal menor incluso si sus trazos estaban temblorosos y le tocó borrarlos varias veces.

Ese día almorzó con Kuroo y el resto de los chicos del club en el salón de los de tercero. Eran muchos, la mayoría ruidosos, pero los compañeros de Kuroo y Yaku no se los tuvieron en cuenta ni parecieron molestos, hasta algunos que iban a almorzar en otros sitios les dejaron sus pupitres y sillas con tal de que al finalizar los limpiaran. Seguramente estaban siendo considerados con el estado de Yaku, quien parecía ser bastante apreciado por sus compañeros. Él compartió un pupitre con Tora y Fukunaga, pero la segunda caja de almuerzo, llena de onigiris, la dejó en la que compartían los de tercero porque estaban rellenos de salmón y no le gustaban tanto. Además, su madre seguía empeñada en darle demasiada comida y la de su propio obento era más que suficiente.

―Es horrible no poder bajar ni las escaleras solo, y todo porque esta bota se desliza un poco si piso mal y podría caerme ―se quejó Yaku, dándole otro mordisco a su sándwich de pollo―. Ni qué decir de entrenar, no me dejarán hasta que me la quiten y eso será el sábado.

―A Shibayama le va a tocar esforzarse con los entrenamientos de esta semana ―comentó Kuroo―, aunque también intentaremos ver si alguno de los no titulares se interesa por el rol. Necesitamos ir buscando reemplazos para nosotros desde ya.

Kenma arrugó la nariz ante el recordatorio de la partida de los de tercero, pero comprendía la postura de Kuroo como capitán. Sabía que antes le había preocupado no tener otro Armador para reemplazarlo a él en caso de alguna eventualidad, pero al menos ya contaban con Teshiro, aunque el reemplazo siguiera causándole sensaciones contradictorias.

―Lo haré. Sé que no soy ni la mitad de bueno que Yaku-san, pero él me ha enseñado mucho y quiero poder apoyar al equipo ―afirmó Shibayama, aunque con un tono que reflejaba su nerviosismo.

Lev iba llegando de comprar justo en ese momento y, luego de dejar varias cajitas de jugo y leche sobre una de las mesas, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Shibayama.

―Así se habla, Shiba. Además, me aseguraré de bloquear y anotar mucho, así no tienes que preocuparte tanto ―le tranquilizó Lev.

Él tomó su cajita de jugo de manzana, igual que todos los demás hicieron con sus respectivos encargos, y ni siquiera tuvo que mirar la expresión de Yaku para saber lo que diría frente a ese derroche de seguridad inflada.

―Primero aprende a coordinar tus brazos, a poner bien los dedos hacia abajo y a no dejar espacios entre ellos o sólo vas a dificultarle el trabajo a Yūki.

Lev, como siempre, se desinfló con la rapidez acostumbrada frente a un comentario poco alentador de Yaku y dejó escapar su pesar en un quejido lastimero.

―¿Por qué tiene que ser tan malo conmigo? Kenma-san dijo que lo hice bien en el juego contra Nohebi.

―¿Kenma dijo eso? ―cuestionó Yaku, abiertamente incrédulo.

―No ―corrigió él, un poco molesto por tener que aclararlo―, dije que no estuvo completamente desastroso, es diferente.

―Bah, es casi lo mismo. Significa que hay cosas que hice bien ―insistió Lev―. Y Shiba también, así que vamos a estar bien incluso sin Yaku-san jugando. Por eso debe descansar y no forzar su pie.

A él no le pasó desapercibido el ceño fruncido de Yaku. Seguro Lev ni siquiera lo había notado, pero para alguien como Kenma la repentina tensión e irritación en el ambiente era fácil de percibir. Como si buscara confirmárselo, Yaku chasqueó la lengua.

―¿Ah, sí? Pues ya veremos en el entrenamiento de esta tarde, porque en la mañana no parecía para nada así.

Kenma le dedicó una mirada insistente a Kuroo y este, que lucía como si estuviese disfrutando de la discusión mientras se comía uno de los onigiri, decidió finalmente interceder para cambiar el tema. Aun así, Lev continuó enviándole miradas de cachorro apaleado a Yaku y este pareció comenzar a ignorarlo por completo, como si su sándwich de pollo y la conversación sobre los exámenes de dentro de poco más de dos semanas fueran lo más interesante del universo.

Él se concentró en terminar su propio obento, sin poder hacer trampa y darle algo a Tora porque Kuroo, aunque conversara con Yaku y Kai, lo estaba observando cada tanto. Parecía que el ser novios lo había vuelto más protector que antes, y aunque tenía un lado agradable saber que le importaba tanto a otra persona, igualmente le agobiaba la supervisión. Terminó molestándole un poco el estómago luego de comer, sintiéndose demasiado lleno, pero como todavía quedaba tiempo de la hora de almuerzo se acomodó contra el respaldo de su silla y sacó el celular para jugar. Llevaba unos días atrapado en un nivel del juego tipo puzle contra reloj que usaba para matar el tiempo y aquello no le pasaba seguido, así que estaba medio obsesionado usando cualquier tiempo libre para intentar solucionarlo.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a jugar con ruido a su alrededor que las conversaciones no le distrajeron, pero un repentino golpe en su pierna le hizo perder unos cuantos segundos y pausar discretamente el juego. Su primer sospechoso fue Kuro y ya tenía el ceño fruncido cuando lo miró por encima del celular, pero este se veía genuinamente concentrado en el tema de conversación que ahora parecía ir de simulacros del examen universitario. Aquello le desconcertó un poco. Por ello dejó pasar unos segundos para ver si se repetía, sin resultados, y estaba por reanudar el juego cuando volvió a sentir la patadita un poco más fuerte.

Lev. Era el único que podía alcanzar a pegarle una patadita, con sus piernas anormalmente largas, si estaba tan lejos. Kenma arqueó una ceja a modo de pregunta mirando en su dirección y este pareció querer hacer una mueca discreta que para nada lo era. Incluso Tora lo notó y le metió una patada de regreso, como si él hubiese sido el golpeado. Lev casi saltó en su silla.

―Ten más cuidado, Lev, le diste un puntapié a Kenma ―le advirtió Taketora.

―¡Fue sin querer! ¡No tenía que darme una patada tan fuerte, Yamamoto-senpai! ―replicó Lev, inclinándose para seguramente sobarse la pierna golpeada.

―Eh, mocosos, compórtense. Recuerden que están en nuestro salón ―los regañó Kuroo.

Tora se excusó y Lev volvió a replicar. Kenma ni siquiera le prestó atención a la discusión de niños de preescolar intercambiando culpas ni a Kai intentando infructuosamente poner paz al asunto. Sí, Lev a veces le fastidiaba casi con sólo hablar, pero nunca había hecho algo así. Y sospechó que precisamente lo había hecho para llamar su atención. Ahí, entre Shibayama, Teshiro e Inuoka mientras era regañado, con su obento a medias todavía y su jugo sin abrir siquiera, lucía exageradamente desdichado. No podía ser que la comida no le gustara porque siempre se comía todo sin importar lo que fuera y el jugo se lo había comprado él mismo, así que claro que resultaba extraño su comportamiento.

Luego de unos segundos Lev le dedicó una mirada cargada de urgencia y duda, pero terminó suspirando, como si se resignara a no haber logrado lo que quería. Kenma no era el ejemplo de senpai perfecto ni mucho menos, pero la curiosidad sí era un mal que padecía y en esa situación estaba removiendo un poco su ansiedad al no entender completamente lo que pasaba.

Debido a ello se sintió incómodo el resto de la tarde. Sus clases no fueron tan complejas, así que su distracción no repercutió demasiado. Dudó un par de veces sobre si enviarle un mensaje a Lev preguntando si ocurría algo, o si tenía algún problema con él como para haberle dado los puntapiés. ¿Tal vez por no dejarle lucirse frente a Yaku? Había dicho la verdad, así que dudaba que fuera algo así. Además, Yaku ni siquiera le había creído desde un inicio, ¿cómo molestarse por ello? Sin embargo, no se atrevió a tomar la iniciativa. No quería lucir paranoico por algo así de pequeño.

Cuando terminó la última clase, el profesor lo distrajo un poco hablándole sobre su desempeño en uno de los últimos deberes. Le había tocado escribir un ensayo breve en inglés y este quería que hiciera algo tan irracional como leerlo frente a todos en la ceremonia de fin de trimestre antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Kenma se negó, intentando no expresar tanto horror como el que sintió frente a la idea, y siguió negándose de un modo políticamente correcto a pesar de las lamentaciones de su profesor. Le gustaba el inglés, se sentía bastante confiado sobre su pronunciación también, pero no pensaba estar expuesto frente a una multitud por gusto. Suficiente le había costado acostumbrarse a jugar vóleibol con público durante la secundaria y seguir haciéndolo ahora en preparatoria.

Se le hizo un poco tarde, así que de camino a la sala del club le escribió un mensaje rápido a Kuroo para excusarse. Este le respondió que se apresurara para llegar a calentar, que lo esperaría en el gimnasio con los demás. Kenma tuvo que acelerar el paso para no retrasarse más, así que no estaba de muy buen humor cuando llegó a la puerta de la sala del club, menos con la incomodidad que le había causado el sólo imaginarse leyendo su ensayo frente a todos los estudiantes. Al abrir la puerta en seguida notó que no había casi nadie, como ya esperaba, pero el _casi_ fue lo que le sorprendió. Lev estaba sentado en una de las bancas, junto a los casilleros, ya con su ropa de práctica puesta y un bolso lleno de botellas de agua en el regazo.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―cuestionó él.

No habían sido ideas suyas, Lev realmente había tratado de llamar su atención con las pataditas unas horas antes.

―Ah, Kenma-san, me ofrecí a llenar las botellas antes del entrenamiento y pensé que podía aprovechar para esperarlo cuando Kuroo-san dijo que iba a llegar tarde ―respondió Lev, poniéndose de pie.

Pero se veía demasiado nervioso y era obvio que había algo más ahí. Kenma dejó su mochila en el casillero y comenzó a sacar su ropa de entrenamiento para cambiarse rápido, mientras todavía le enviaba algunas miradas de reojo. Lev no dio indicios de querer iniciar la conversación, así que él terminó de cambiarse y de guardar su uniforme en el bolso sin distracciones. Lo último que tomó fue sus zapatillas, la sudadera y metió su celular en uno de los bolsillos, y mientras se la ponía para salir, porque hacía un frío bastante intenso ahora que el sol ya se ocultaba más temprano, dejó escapar una exhalación audible.

―Ir a comprar los jugos cuando dije que tenía sed en el almuerzo y ahora ofrecerte a esperarme… ¿qué es lo que quieres, Lev? Ser tan servicial no es una de tus cualidades. Mientras antes lo digas, antes podemos ir a la práctica; no quiero que Kuro nos haga dar vueltas al gimnasio con este frío.

Lev se tensó, era tan obvio… pero Kenma tenía que reconocerle que se recompuso rápido y, luego de tomar sus propias zapatillas para el gimnasio, caminó hacia la puerta también, torciendo los labios de modos intermitentes, como si los nervios le impidieran hablar. Definitivamente extraño.

―No sabía a quién más preguntarle o contarle ―se sinceró finalmente Lev, mirándose los zapatos de exteriores que traía puestos como si fueran lo más interesante.

―¿No tienes amigos, acaso? ―replicó él.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Kenma se arrepintió de decirle algo luego de ver un deje de resentimiento en los ojos de Lev.

―Claro que sí, pero no quería meter a Shiba e incomodarlo cuando es parte del equipo, y mis amigos del salón… ellos no entienden. Siempre que salen cosas sobre este tema lo toman a chiste y se burlan, son algo crueles… no quería decirles a ellos. Kenma-san también es cruel a veces, pero al menos lo entiende.

Él parpadeó.

―Creo que en este momento no estoy entendiendo nada, Lev.

Lo vio boquear, como si fuera a decir algo, pero se arrepintiera justo en el último momento. O como si lo que quería decir le resultara demasiado difícil de verbalizar. Avergonzado de ello, quizás.

―Ya sabe… eso de lo que le hablé la otra vez. En el campamento, cuando le pedí un consejo ―se intentó explicar.

Kenma sintió un escalofrío.

―¿En serio, Lev? ¿Le vas a decir a Yaku? ¿O ya le dijiste?

Lev dejó que sus hombros cayeran un poco y se encorvó sobre sí mismo de un modo que le recordó a la sensación que había tenido durante el almuerzo. Sí, lucía realmente desdichado.

―Le dije ―confesó Lev―. El viernes, para ser exactos.

―¿Y sigues vivo?

―Kenma-san ―replicó Lev, alargando la última vocal―. No bromee, por favor.

Él arrugó la nariz.

―Está bien, lo siento. Es que no me di cuenta de que te tratara distinto o algo.

―¿Eso cree? Yo siento que me trata como si me odiara.

Kenma le hubiese dicho que estaba exagerando, que Yaku siempre había sido duro con él porque seguramente veía el potencial, muy en bruto, que tenía y quería pulirlo adecuadamente antes de irse. Que ya debería haberse acostumbrado a su rudeza. Pero algo le detuvo, un sentimiento parecido a la empatía que no creyó desarrollar por su kohai. ¿Y si las cosas hubiesen sido al revés entre él y Kuroo? ¿Y si este cambiara en algo con él, distanciándose, cuando Kenma ya tenía ese tipo de sentimientos dirigidos hacia su amigo?

―¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? ―terminó por preguntar, decidiendo que luego podía explicarle a Kuroo para quitarse de encima el castigo por el retraso.

Lev pareció todavía más desdichado, pero también frunció el ceño.

―Una chica de mi curso… bueno, ella y otros alumnos fueron a vernos. Ya sabe, a los juegos de las clasificatorias. Y al parecer a ella realmente le gusta Yaku-san también. Me pidió que le entregara una carta, frente a todas sus amigas, y fueron tan insistentes que no pude negarme. Dijeron que si se la entregaba yo siendo del club, de seguro la tomaría más en serio.

Kenma sintió un poco de lástima por él. No debía haber sido una situación agradable.

―¿Y se la entregaste? ―preguntó una vez más, animándole a continuar.

―Pensé en no hacerlo. Lo pensé mucho. Pero… quería verlo. Le pedí a su profesor que me dejara llevarle los deberes y una documentación, y aproveché de ir a su casa. Yaku-san había venido a la mía, pero yo nunca fui a la suya y estaba emocionado ―se notaba en su voz, pensó Kenma, pero también notaba una tristeza que lo estaba incomodando mucho y supo que las cosas definitivamente no habían resultado bien―. Le entregué todo, y él leyó la carta en seguida y se veía tan feliz… no me gustó. Me comenzó a preguntar cosas sobre ella, sobre su apariencia y personalidad. ¿Qué iba a saber yo? Nunca le había hablado, ni siquiera me fijé mucho en esas cosas cuando me entregó la carta. Pero él estaba más y más feliz, comentando que tal vez podría darle una oportunidad o algo así, y… se me escapó. Estaba tan enojado, le dije que si quería salir con alguien, que saliera conmigo.

Estaba sorprendido. Nunca imaginó que Lev pudiera hacer algo así. En el campamento ya había sentido un poco de simpatía por él, por su valentía al tener decidido el confesarse, pero sobre todo por el respeto que este había tenido para esperar hasta después de las clasificatorias con tal de no causar problemas en el equipo. Lo había cumplido, además. Intuir que su confesión había ido mal hizo que esa ligera simpatía se tornara en compasión.

―Supongo que él no reaccionó muy bien ―aventuró Kenma.

―Se lo tomó como una broma. Cuando insistí un poco, dejando claro que no bromeaba y que sí me gustaba de verdad, se molestó. Yo también estaba molesto y no dejé el tema aunque él me lo exigió. Sé que fui egoísta e infantil, e insistí mucho, en todos los modos que se me ocurrieron, pero me rechazó igual. Dijo que era un mocoso, que no sabía de lo que hablaba, que no lo involucrara a él en mis confusiones… y aunque seguí insistiendo, me sacó de su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Fue vergonzoso, porque su madre estaba ahí y ella lo vio sacarme a empujones. Sé que lo regañó y ella se disculpó mucho conmigo, pero no debía, yo tuve la culpa de todo. Fue mi culpa por… por sentir esto. Por insistir, cuando ni siquiera debería sentirlo. Porque tal vez sí soy un mocoso confundido y no sabía a quién preguntarle qué es lo que está mal conmigo al sentir esto por otro chico.

_Mierda,_ pensó. No se había esperado algo así, no de Lev. ¿Qué podía responderle él? Tampoco podía llegar y decirle que no había nada mal con él cuando en las noches, antes de dormir, también se preguntaba si habría algo mal consigo mismo. Especialmente cuando pensaba en sus padres y en los de Kuroo, imaginando los escenarios posibles cuando se enteraran de lo que había entre los dos. Y aunque finalmente su madre no había reaccionado mal, aunque tampoco los fuera a apoyar incondicionalmente, seguía teniendo esa duda en un rincón de su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez, sin parar, en un bucle interminable. Uno que, además de a él y a Kuroo, ahora también incluía a Lev.

_¿Qué está mal con nosotros?_


	20. Conversaciones necesarias pero desagradables

**CAPÍTULO 20**

* * *

_¿Qué está mal con nosotros?_

_¿Qué está mal con nosotros?_

_¿Qué está mal con nosotros?_

_¿Qué está mal con nosotros?_

_¿Qué está mal con nosotros?_

_¿Qué está mal…?_

―¿Kenma-san?

La voz de Lev lo sacó de la retahíla infinita de esa voz en su cabeza repitiendo aquella interrogante. Le tomó unos segundos poner a raya la ansiedad que se había desatado en él, al menos lo suficiente para que no se notara en su rostro. Lev ya lo estaba mirando con preocupación, además del aire desdichado que traía hace un rato, y Kenma se aclaró la voz carraspeando.

―No sé si sea el adecuado para responderte ―dijo, con sinceridad.

Lo vio apretar los labios.

―¿Usted no se lo ha preguntado desde que está con Kuroo-san? ―volvió a preguntar Lev.

Él soltó un suspiro desganado.

―Demasiadas veces ―admitió―, pero hasta ahora no he encontrado una respuesta que me convenza. Supongo que lo que vemos mal es que a la mayoría no le ocurre esto, y ser la excepción en algo suele acarrear inseguridad y ese sentimiento de estar mal por no ser igual a los demás, por ser parte de una minoría. Sin embargo, nadie es exactamente igual a otra persona, y ser distinto no es algo negativo precisamente. O no mientras no dañes a otros con ello, supongo. En Japón satanizan mucho el no ir con la corriente del grupo en igualdad, el sobresalir demasiado o el llevar la contraria, pero yo no creo que esté mal. Si lo creyera, todo lo que soy estaría mal, no sólo que… que esté con otro chico.

Lev pareció prestar demasiada atención a sus palabras. Se veía más pensativo y serio de lo normal, y eso lo estaba haciendo sentir más incómodo de lo que exponerse así con él ya le hacía sentir. Ni siquiera había hablado de ello con Kuroo todavía al estar ambos más ocupados en formar una relación y avanzar con ella que en las repercusiones que pudiese tener para sus vidas y las de sus conocidos. Ser tan sincero y mostrar sus inseguridades con alguien más le hacía evocar aquellos tiempos en que Kuroo todavía no llegaba a su vida y él no encontraba seguridad en nada, completamente vulnerable frente al mundo.

―¿Sabe? En Rusia, el país donde nació mi madre, era ilegal ser homosexual cuando ella era joven. Lo fue hasta hace como veinte años. Todavía odian mucho a cualquier persona que tenga una pareja de su mismo sexo y hay un montón de leyes prohibitivas, ella me contó que incluso mis abuelos tienen ese pensamiento. Le pregunté muchas cosas estos meses, a ella y a mi hermana mayor; a las dos les da igual el tema y según mamá, a papá también ―Lev hizo una pausa y apretó los labios―. No sé si soy normal o anormal, pero averigüé lo suficiente sobre las cosas malas que pasan si sales con un chico aquí, en Rusia y en todo el mundo, y no por saberlo me dejó de gustar Yaku-san. Soy un mocoso porque no tengo experiencia y porque apenas cumplí dieciséis, pero no estoy confundido. Sé que esto que siento no es algo tan simple como estar confundido. Y si hay algo mal conmigo, ¿no lo hay entonces con todos los que también son homo? Vi unos gráficos y no les entendí mucho porque eran complicados, pero sí entendí los números y son un montón en el mundo. O somos. No sé, tal vez soy gay, bi o simplemente me gusta tanto que no me importa que Yaku-san sea un hombre, tanto como no me importa que sea bajito o que tenga muy mal genio.

Estaba sorprendido. Nunca esperó que palabras emitidas por Lev pudieran contener cosas que le hicieran tanto sentido con sus propios problemas y ayudaran a hacer encajar las piezas que la ansiedad dispersaba en su cabeza, impidiéndole pensar con lógica. No, no había nada mal con él, con Kuroo o con Lev. Que tuviesen sentimientos por otro hombre simplemente era una extraña casualidad, tal vez producto del tiempo que convivían a diario en el club y en la preparatoria, y de los fuertes lazos que llegaban a formar. Que fuera otra persona de su mismo género era una cuestión que pasaba a segundo plano, algo que no consideraban hasta que los sentimientos ya estaban ahí, abofeteándoles la cara.

―Hay lugares donde todavía es ilegal, según sé. Pero también muchas otras cosas fueron ilegales, como que una mujer tuviese derecho a voto, y eso no era algo malo para considerarse ilegal. Que te guste un chico, o una chica siendo también una, no tiene nada de malo. Ni nada está mal contigo, Lev, más allá de tus extremidades anormalmente largas y poco coordinadas, y el que muchas veces pareciera que no piensas tus palabras hasta después de haberlas dicho.

Lev parpadeó, pero terminó riendo un poco. Seguía teniendo ese aire de desdicha, sin embargo, Kenma notó que este comenzaba a retraerse un poco. Con suerte sería suficiente para que el resto del equipo no se diera cuenta.

―Es que me pegué un estirón de golpe. Siempre fui alto, pero en secundaria eso aumentó de un año para el otro. Pero ya me ve, voy mejorando, pronto le arrebataré el título a Yamamoto-senpai ―afirmó Lev, mucho más confiado.

Él rodó los ojos.

―Que Tora no te escuche o te irá mal. Y… bueno, para terminar con este tema, no te lo tomes como algo personal. No creo que Yaku-san haya reaccionado así simplemente porque eras tú quien se le declaraba. Seguro que si Inuoka te abordara a ti con eso de la nada, tan intenso como debes de haber actuado cuando pasó, tú también reaccionarías mal.

―Uh… sí, supongo. Sería muy raro ―aceptó Lev.

―Ahora imagínalo con Inuoka siendo el doble de grande que tú ―añadió él.

Pudo ver el instante en que Lev se estremeció, como si le hubiesen metido un cubo de hielo por la espalda de la camiseta.

―Comprendido. De todos modos, gracias por escucharme, Kenma-san. Me estaba ahogando sin poder quejarme de ello con nadie ―Lev le sonrió con sinceridad y él, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, se sintió un poco aliviado―. Eso sí… no pienso rendirme para siempre, sólo por ahora, hasta que las Nacionales pasen. Le demostraré a Yaku-san que no estoy confundido y no dejaré que me rechace sin tomarme en serio.

Kenma dejó escapar un largo suspiro, resignado.

―Ya me lo esperaba. Si te vuelves a poner de intenso con él, no vengas a llorarme luego por las consecuencias ―advirtió.

―¿Ehh? ¡Claro que lo haré! Después de todo, Kenma-san puede comprenderme mejor que nadie. Aunque usted tiene mucha más suerte ―Lev hizo una pausa y la repentina expresión llena de curiosidad hizo que él se pusiera a la defensiva―. Oiga, Kenma-san, ¿cómo es que te correspondan? ¿Cómo se siente salir con un chico?

Hasta ahí llegó su paciencia. Se crispó en seguida de sólo pensar en hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas con él y frunció el ceño.

―No tendré esta conversación contigo, Lev, ni hoy ni nunca. Y si insistes, me excusaré solo y permitiré que Kuro te deje corriendo en el frío el resto de la práctica ―lo amenazó.

Lev volvió a quejarse y esta vez él lo ignoró. El celular en su bolsillo estaba vibrando, seguramente por algún mensaje de Kuroo, y se dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta y salir de ahí. El aire frío de la segunda mitad del otoño le recibió chocando contra su rostro, pero Kenma lo agradeció, porque alivió un poco el calor que había comenzado a aumentar en sus mejillas. Lev, aún quejándose y replicando, al menos le siguió afuera de la sala del club y también lo hizo mientras él emprendía camino hacia el gimnasio.

Había sido un momento extraño, uno que esperaba no se repitiera, pero al menos había podido aclarar también algunas cosas para sí mismo. Y necesitaba hablarlas con Kuroo, porque a pesar de sentirse más aliviado, seguían preocupándole. Además, eran ese tipo de cosas que uno debía conversar con su pareja, ¿no? Pensar en ellos como pareja todavía le causaba una vergüenza infantil que no sabía si lograría superar alguna vez, pero era un hecho. Y la confianza que habían cultivado durante todos esos años le hacía pensar que podrían conversar esas cosas, y más, y que todo entre ellos estaría bien.

No, nada estaba mal con ellos. Y Kenma esperaba que tampoco hubiese otra vez nada malo _entre_ ellos.

* * *

Aunque habían podido sacarse el castigo de encima luego de que él se excusara brevemente con Kuroo, este los estuvo mirando durante toda la práctica de un modo que dejaba en evidencia la gran curiosidad que sentía. Fue un tanto incómodo, más sumándole que él no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a Yaku y a Lev. Ahora que sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, notar la tensión resultaba demasiado simple. Yaku evitaba mirar a Lev para todo lo que no fuera absolutamente necesario, algo fácil cuando no se le permitía practicar activamente y sólo podía dar recomendaciones para los demás miembros. Lev, por su parte, le dirigía miradas añorantes de vez en cuando, pero parecía decidido a no insistir. No por ahora, al menos.

Estaba bastante cansado cuando terminaron, pero limpió igualmente junto a todos y luego fue a cambiarse a la sala del club. Tal vez era debido a que estaba muy atento a la tensión en el ambiente, pero mientras se aseaba un poco con una toalla humedecida para quitarse el sudor, notó que Teshiro lo estaba mirando. Intentaba ser discreto, pero él de por sí era un buen observador, y con la guardia arriba como la tenía resultaba imposible no darse cuenta.

No pudo siquiera intentar preguntarle si necesitaba algo de él porque Tora comenzó a hablarle. Le costó entender en un inicio y tuvo que concentrarse completamente en escucharle para poder seguir el hilo de la conversación sobre una jugada que este había estado intentando durante todo el entrenamiento. Entre eso y el tener que cambiarse rápido de ropa, se olvidó de Lev y Teshiro hasta que tuvieron que irse. Algunos ya se habían adelantado, entre ellos esos dos, pero además de él todavía quedaban ahí Yaku, Tora, Fukunaga, Kai y Kuroo.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó, acercándose a la puerta junto al resto.

Se acomodó mejor las correas de la mochila y el bolso mientras salían, y se percató de que Kuroo iba ayudando a Yaku en el proceso. Parecía que la bota que este usaba le hacía cojear incómodamente y se apoyaba contra Kuroo de ese lado cada vez que pisaba con ella. Kenma pensó que tenían suerte de tener el cuarto del club en el primer piso y no en el segundo, o bajar la escalera de seguro sería bastante complejo.

―Yakkun no puede caminar hasta la estación, así que Manabu-sensei lo llevará al trabajo de su padre. Tenemos que esperar un poco mientras él va a hacer un papeleo y ya vendrá con su auto ―explicó Kuroo.

―Voy a tener que quedarme en el despacho de abogados aburriéndome horriblemente ―se lamentó Yaku―. El tobillo ni siquiera me duele mucho, es esta estúpida bota la que me fastidia.

Kenma asintió, lamentando que Yaku tuviese que pasar por algo así. Él se había doblado algún dedo con el balón, sobre todo de más pequeño por no tener buena técnica, y ya con eso se había molestado por lo doloroso que resultaba. Esguinzarse sonaba como algo mucho peor en cuanto a dolor y a limitaciones; a él no le molestaría si pudiese quedarse recostado un par de semanas simplemente jugando videojuegos, pero tener que ir a clases y a las prácticas, recorriendo largas distancias con un artefacto como esa bota, era un esfuerzo que de seguro resentiría mucho más que Yaku. De hecho, le sorprendía que no se quejara más por ello, porque razones no le faltaban.

―Al menos puedes intentar hacer la tarea de inglés y así para cuando yo llegue a casa ya podrás pasármela ―bromeó Kuroo, sonriendo.

―Já, ni lo sueñes. Eres malo en inglés y no te ayudaré a mejorar, sigo aspirando a derrotarte en lo académico este año ―replicó Yaku, dándole a Kuroo una pequeña patada en la pierna con su bota.

―Eh, chicos, no vayan tonteando en el camino o terminarán cayéndose los dos ―comentó Kai, interviniendo sin quitar su sonrisa, pero evidentemente nervioso.

Como siempre, Kuroo y Yaku no parecieron hacer demasiado caso y siguieron molestándose el resto del camino hasta la salida de los terrenos de la preparatoria. Kenma y todos los demás habían mantenido instintivamente un paso que se igualara al de ellos, pero una vez ahí, Kai se fue con Tora y Fukunaga, adelantándose en dirección a la estación porque los tres tomaban el mismo tren.

Kenma se quedó en silencio, acompañando a Kuroo, pero sin querer intervenir en la conversación de ambos. Resultaba extraño que Yaku pudiera aparentar tanta normalidad; si él no supiera lo que ocurría, no hubiese notado el ligero cambio en las expresiones de este. Sí, se esforzaba por lucir normal, pero ciertas cosas parecían un poquito exageradas, y aquellas donde normalmente era más animado o autoritario carecían de esa intensidad tan suya. Él, sabiendo lo que se sentía recibir una declaración de alguien inesperado, no pudo evitar comprenderlo un poco. No debía estar siendo fácil para él, sobre todo considerando que Yaku y Lev no se conocían realmente tanto y que, bueno… era Lev. A Kenma le resultaba un poco complicado imaginarse a alguien más tan poco receptivo con Lev, mucho menos si se trataba de romance.

Cuando Manabu-sensei llegó, Kuroo ayudó a Yaku a subirse al auto y luego de verlos partir ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia la estación. Estaba ya bastante oscuro y una ligera brisa fría le hacía arder el rostro, especialmente la nariz; iba a tener que comenzar a usar una bufanda pronto. Al menos la oscuridad servía para ocultarles y Kuroo aprovechaba de pegarse mucho a su costado mientras caminaban, sorprendentemente en silencio, pero entregándole un calor reconfortante gracias al contacto de sus hombros.

Fue él, también sorprendentemente, quien rompió ese silencio.

―Oye, Kuro… ―le llamó.

Este dejó salir un extenso suspiro.

―Al fin te decides a hablarme, ¿eh?

Kenma frunció un poco el ceño y volteó el rostro para mirarlo, confundido.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Bueno, es obvio que pasa algo. Te conozco hace muchos años para saber que andas demasiado pendiente de tu alrededor, incluso para lo mucho que sueles estarlo, y también he convivido casi tres años con Yaku como para saber que igual estaba actuando raro. Además, eso de Lev ofreciéndose a hacer algo que no sea practicar más remates no es normal, menos si luego llegan juntos al gimnasio.

Él parpadeó.

―En serio, a veces resulta desagradable lo inteligente y perceptivo que puedes ser, Kuro. O lo chismoso ―añadió él.

Kuroo hizo un ruidito extraño y lo miró fingidamente ofendido.

―Hieres mis sentimientos, Kenma-kun. Soy el capitán, por supuesto que me preocuparé por los adorados miembros del equipo.

―Kuro…

Su tono debió escucharse lo suficientemente hastiado como para que el mayor se riera y luego pusiera una expresión más seria.

―Vamos, recuerda que escuché todo lo que pasó en el campamento de entrenamiento. Me hago una idea de qué puede haber pasado, pero quiero estar seguro para saber a qué atenerme. No podemos arriesgarnos a que haya enemistades o incomodidad en el equipo a estas alturas.

Kenma arqueó una ceja.

―Eso no pareció preocuparte cuando te me declaraste a inicios de octubre.

Kuroo soltó un resoplido de risa.

―Golpe bajo. Pero, aunque no lo creas, pensé en ello. En que hubiese más de un mes antes de las clasificatorias, al menos. Es cierto que todavía queda un mes y poco para las Nacionales, pero la diferencia es que yo confiaba en poder reponerme de un rechazo, o al menos fingirlo convincentemente, antes de un juego oficial si tenía ese tiempo para ello. Ambos sabemos que Lev no es tan bueno con el lado lógico y es todavía peor con el control de emociones. El pobre lo intentó hoy, pero se le notaba por toda la cara si entendías más o menos la situación y sabías sumar uno más uno. Así que, ¿sabes exactamente qué fue lo que pasó?

Kenma no sabía si estaba bien hablar de ello cuando Lev se lo había confiado a él, pero era Kuroo. Si le hacía comprender lo realmente importante y difícil que estaba resultando todo para su desastroso prospecto de As, Kuroo no iba a salir con ello a medio entrenamiento o a media conversación para fastidiarlo. Era un tema delicado.

Así que se lo contó. Mientras terminaban de recorrer el camino a la estación, e incluso una vez arriba del vagón del tren que los acercaba a sus hogares, le fue poco a poco relatando la conversación que había tenido con Lev y también explicó las cosas que él había pensado. Kuroo demostró tomárselo con seriedad, seguramente más preocupado por Yaku que era su amigo, pero empatizó evidentemente con la situación y cuestionamientos de Lev. De hecho, sorprendentemente, lo felicitó por responder de un modo bastante _acertado, empático y maduro_, según sus palabras. Kenma no creía haber actuado así, al contrario, debía reconocer que hubiese sido mejor que Lev hablara con alguien que supiera más y le entregara un mejor consuelo. Tal vez Kuroo podría haberlo aconsejado mejor. Y, a pesar de ello, el escuchar aquellas palabras de boca del mayor le hizo sentir menos insuficiente.

―Pobre, como si no fuese ya bastante difícil que le gustara un chico, tenía que fijarse en Yaku ―se lamentó Kuroo, bastante pegado a él y hablando en un volumen audible pero moderado al estar rodeados de gente.

Habían conseguido asientos, al menos, así que él estaba jugando tranquilamente en su celular mientras hablaban. Conseguir pasar el nivel del videojuego que tanto le estuvo costando fue otro consuelo.

―Tú te fijaste en mí, no creo que eso haya sido precisamente fácil. Y mejor ni digo de mi mala suerte fijándome también en ti ―comentó él, en un murmullo que estaba seguro de que Kuroo había escuchado, porque este se apretó más contra su costado.

―Bueno, tienes razón, no eras un objetivo fácil ―le molestó Kuroo de regreso y él frunció un poco el ceño―. Pero mejor así, porque ha valido la pena cada segundo de espera.

A su ceño fruncido se sumó un pequeño sonrojo.

―Kuro, no estamos hablando de nosotros.

―Tú sacaste el tema ―se excusó este, sonriendo―. Pero sí, volviendo a ellos dos, lo veo medio complicado. Yaku… bueno, nunca me ha hablado de estas cosas. Ya sabes, lo típico de preferencias e idols favoritas sí, también de lo que pensamos sobre el romance o tener pareja, pero nada más allá de eso. Nada sobre alguien en específico que le gustara. A veces pienso que es porque quiere concentrarse en los estudios, pero ahora…

Que dejara aquello a medias captó su interés.

―¿Ahora qué?

Kuroo guardó silencio, como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía. Sin embargo, terminó suspirando.

―Bueno, creo que no se lo ha comentado a nadie más que a Kai y a mí, pero ha decidido seguir jugando. Luego de la preparatoria, me refiero ―añadió―. Kai no lo hará, y yo sólo espero poder jugar en el equipo universitario tal vez, pero Yaku quiere jugar en serio. Estudiará también para obtener un título y tener contentos a sus padres, pero principalmente quiere dedicarse por completo al vóleibol si tiene las oportunidades. Y las tiene.

Yaku era talentoso, pero él, que seguía viendo el vóleibol simplemente como algo que hacer con amigos y no como algo tan serio, se sorprendió igualmente.

―¿Ha recibido ofertas?

―Uhm, algo así. Lo del tobillo fue un problema, pero como no es algo complicado, han vuelto a tentarle. Manabu-sensei ha canalizado esas ofertas y Yakkun todavía está decidiéndose. Desde secundaria lo han estado siguiendo como Libero, después de todo sabemos lo bueno que es.

El futuro… que la gente a su alrededor tuviera planes y estuviesen poco a poco concretándolos le hizo sentir extraño. Seguro después de las Nacionales esas ofertas se volverían mucho más serias.

―¿Crees que realmente Lev no tenga ninguna oportunidad? ―preguntó él, teniendo una extraña teoría formándose en lo profundo de su cabeza.

―Es Yakkun de quien estamos hablando, no puedo asegurarte nada porque siempre me termina sorprendiendo con lo contrario ―se quejó Kuroo, fastidiado―. ¿Quién sabe? Lo que sí sé, es que tiene demasiado sobre él ahora mismo y no veo que el romance sea siquiera una de sus prioridades, no porque quien se le declarara sea un chico, o porque sea Lev específicamente.

―¿Y eso sobre su interés en la chica de la carta? ―inquirió.

―Ah, una excusa de seguro. Yaku no es del tipo que sale con alguien simplemente por algo así, sin conocer a la persona. Siempre que llegamos a tocar este tema, sorprendentemente Kai era el único que decía que no tendría problemas con ello. Y nosotros, por una vez, coincidíamos en ser más formales y en necesitar estar enamorados para salir con una persona.

Tenía sentido, pensó. No era malo emparejarse con personas que no conocías tan bien; después de todo, salir con alguien no era algo formal como comprometerse o casarse. Pero incluso con su poca experiencia en el ámbito amoroso, gracias a las muchas conversaciones sobre chicas de sus compañeros sabía cómo se expresaban quienes estaban de acuerdo con ello. Yaku nunca se había expresado así en los vestidores, al menos, y si Kuroo opinaba lo mismo, siendo su mejor amigo, era bastante probable.

―No sé si eso sea consuelo para Lev, y según lo que me contó, Yaku-san tampoco se lo explicó así. De hecho, no se lo explicó de ninguna forma.

Kuroo se encogió de hombros.

―Te dije, tiene demasiadas preocupaciones ahora. Tal vez pueda hablar con él, como amigo y como capitán, porque no quiero que las cosas en el equipo anden mal. Tenemos que aprovechar estas semanas lo mejor posible.

Era lo lógico, le dijo ese lado más racional. Pero recordar la expresión de Lev le provocó una sensación desagradable que lo hizo pensar que podía estarse tomando aquella situación un poco personal. Lev no era su amigo, ni siquiera eran tan cercanos, pero había acudido a él en busca de ayuda, o consuelo, y de todos modos tendrían que aguantarse mutuamente aún por más de un año.

―¿Te parece si le hablo yo?

La sorpresa en el rostro de Kuroo fue evidente, este ni siquiera trató de ocultarla.

―¿Tú? ¿En serio?

―Bueno, Lev me confió todo a mí. Si vas tú a hablar con ellos sabrán que te lo conté.

Kuroo soltó un resoplido de risa.

―Y quedarías como chismoso.

Él frunció el ceño.

―No soy chismoso, sólo te lo conté a ti porque es algo que afecta al equipo. Y que afecta a alguien que te importa.

Volvió a escuchar su risa, pero esta vez también sintió el brazo de Kuroo rodeándole los hombros. Era cálido, igual que el costado de su cuerpo al que se pegó más por culpa del abrazo.

―¿Sabes que a veces eres demasiado suave? Es poco usual, pero es algo que me gusta. Como ese toque ligeramente dulce en un amargo tiramisú ―comentó Kuroo. Él chasqueó la lengua―. Está bien, te encargo esa no muy agradable conversación. Pero tienes que contarme luego cómo resulta para ver si es necesario que interceda también.

En ese mismo instante logró pasar un nivel en el videojuego y lo dejó en pausa, volteando el rostro hacia Kuroo para mirarle con una ceja ligeramente alzada.

―Y me llamas chismoso a mí…

―Puedo responder a esa acusación con tus mismos argumentos ―contestó Kuroo, con simpleza.

Kenma arrugó la nariz.

―Idiota.

Pero el otro seguía sonriendo y Kenma sintió cómo la mano que antes descansaba en su hombro ahora pasaba a su rostro. Los dedos se deslizaron suavemente por su mejilla y terminaron en su nariz, presionando la arruga que se había formado en el puente de esta antes de pellizcarle sin fuerza.

―Ojalá no estuviéramos en un vagón medio lleno de gente ―cuchicheó Kuroo, continuando con el juego de sus dedos en el puente de su nariz hasta causarle comezón. Pero eso era lo de menos cuando la temperatura de sus mejillas se estaba elevando progresivamente debido a la vergüenza―. Y ojalá mis padres no llegaran a casa temprano hoy. ¿Qué tal los tuyos?

Él carraspeó un poco y se movió lo suficiente para impedir que la mano ajena siguiera alcanzando su rostro.

―Temprano también. Y tengo que llegar a bañarme, sudé demasiado hoy ―se excusó.

Eso y que no le había hablado todavía de su madre. Mientras aquello siguiera tan reciente no se sentía cómodo llevando a Kuroo a su casa cuando ella podía estar ahí, y no quería tenerla fisgoneando si lo invitaba a su habitación. Sin embargo, de sólo pensar en tocar el tema perdió todas las ganas. Podía ser al día siguiente o cualquier otro, por ese ya había tenido suficiente tensión y preocupaciones.

―No apestas, o no tanto. He estado cerca de ti en peores momentos, como cuando jugábamos cerca del río en verano y sudabas horrible. Supongo que luego de tanto tiempo de sudar a diario a tu cuerpo ya no le quedan suficientes desechos malolientes que expulsar.

―Ojalá a ti te pasara lo mismo, pero para mi desgracia no es así ―le molestó él, viendo una oportunidad.

Kuroo abrió la boca exageradamente, pero se detuvo en lo que sea que iba a replicar y apartó el brazo de alrededor de sus hombros. Él extrañó el calor agradable, pero era mejor a que terminaran perdiendo más las apariencias y las personas cercanas los miraran feo por un motivo distinto al estar conversando en un vagón normalmente silencioso.

Pudo ver a Kuroo inclinar la cabeza y olisquear un poco en dirección a su hombro, intentando ser discreto. No lo fue para él y de sus curvados labios escapó una risa mal contenida.

―Eh, no huelo mal… en serio eres malvado. Un malvado _ya sabes qué_ gremlin.

Kenma, por una vez, siguió sonriendo a pesar de ese molesto apodo.

―Si lo hicieras no dejaría que te pegaras a mí de este modo.

―Sabes que sí lo harías, porque estando sudado, apestoso o lo que sea, me quieres igual que yo a ti ―murmuró Kuroo, inclinándose más hacia él para hacerse escuchar.

Estuvo a punto de contrariarlo con su típico _que no_, el mismo que daría inicio a una interminable seguidilla de réplicas de parte de ambos para mantener sus negaciones y afirmaciones, pero se contuvo. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue exhalar y permitirse hablar sin tanto filtro.

―No pienso darte la razón en ello… aunque la tengas.

Kuroo pareció perder repentinamente la fuerza de los músculos de sus mejillas, porque quedó con la boca abierta durante unos segundos en los que él pudo apreciar la expresión exageradamente sorprendida como si fuera un logro.

―Repíteme esto en el parque cerca de nuestras casas y no te dejaré ir a la tuya por un largo rato.

Kenma volvió a reír discretamente por lo bajo.

―No tendrás tanta suerte.

No cambió de parecer a pesar de los murmullos llenos de réplicas y palabras melosas, pero al menos notó que el malestar que le había provocado la conversación con Lev terminaba de irse mientras escuchaba a Kuroo decir todo eso. Definitivamente no había nada malo con ellos, sobre todo con ellos dos. O no algo más allá de ser molestos para el resto de personas en el vagón, que en algún momento le chistaron a Kuroo para que bajara la voz. Ni más allá de ponerse medio idiotas por ser un par de personas que se querían.

_En especial Kuro, _justificó esa vocecita testaruda en su cabeza. Kenma siguió sonriendo un poco, mucho más relajado, durante el resto del trayecto.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron demasiado rápido; entre los entrenamientos del equipo y las clases que poco a poco se iban volviendo más complejas a medida que se acercaban los siguientes exámenes, no pudo encontrar un momento adecuado para hablar con Yaku. Este siempre se encontraba acompañado debido a lo molesta que le resultaba la bota, así que conseguir un momento en privado para tocar un tema delicado como ese no resultaba para nada sencillo. Tampoco logró hacerse el ánimo de hablar con Kuroo, así que llevaba casi una semana manteniéndolo lejos de su casa a base de excusas que ya se le estaban por acabar.

Sin embargo, ese día lunes las cosas cambiaron. Era la última semana de entrenamiento antes de que les dieran la siguiente libre de clubes para tener una completa durante la que estudiar, así que fue bastante bueno que Yaku volviera esa mañana sin la bota y con un permiso del doctor para poder participar en las prácticas. Contando esa semana, les quedaban tres de entrenamiento antes de las Nacionales. Tenían que aprovechar cada minuto disponible, así que su reincorporación les permitió volver a acostumbrarse y conectar luego del reemplazo de Shibayama. Al menos, si se intentaba ver algo positivo a la situación vivida, la sinergia con el líbero de primer año había mejorado bastante esos días; en caso de que tuviese que relevar a Yaku en un juego nuevamente, esta vez estaría mucho mejor preparado.

La tensión en la práctica fue un poco más notoria ahora que Yaku obligatoriamente debía prestarle atención a Lev y a sus bloqueos ineficientes para intentar salvar el balón. Kenma pudo notarlo y sólo tuvo que mirar de reojo a Kuroo para saber que también lo había notado. Sin embargo, esa tensión provenía, sorprendentemente, más de Yaku que de Lev. Este último se había acostumbrado poco a poco los días pasados y ahora disimulaba bastante mejor, o no disimulaba y realmente ya estaba más repuesto del rechazo que había sufrido. Fuera cual fuera la razón, practicó con bastante normalidad e incluso logró corregir algunas fallas en sus remates. Y, otra cosa sorprendente, fue que Yaku pareció irritado por ello cuando Kuroo le comentó aquellas mejoras como un refuerzo positivo frente al que Lev se hinchó de orgullo como un globo.

Mientras se aseaban y cambiaban de ropa en los vestidores para ir a clases, Kenma se mantuvo atento a todas las conversaciones. Gracias a ello supo que durante el tercer periodo, antes del almuerzo, los de tercero tendrían entrevistas con sus tutores. Eso significaba que por un momento Yaku iba a quedarse sin Kuroo cerca en el salón. Él tenía hora de estudio libre, y con la poca atención que sus compañeros le prestaban no iba a costarle escabullirse hacia el cuarto piso, donde quedaban los salones de tercer año.

Tenía un plan, ahora faltaba ejecutarlo. Era bueno que sucediese ese mismo día, porque mientras más esperara, menos tiempo para las Nacionales quedaría y, por tanto, también tendrían menos tiempo para limar asperezas entre los miembros del equipo. Claro que no sería una conversación agradable y Yaku podía pasar completamente de él sin responderle si así lo quería, pero si no lo intentaba tampoco conseguiría nada. Además, había visto un poco de sí mismo en la irritación de Yaku durante la práctica de esa mañana. ¿Tal vez este estaba resintiéndose, al igual que él al comienzo, porque Lev luciera más tranquilo luego de haberlo intranquilizado con su intento de declaración? ¿Podía ser que…?

Cuando llegó el tercer periodo, esperó un tiempo prudente luego de que iniciara la hora de estudios y salió del salón con toda la discreción que pudo. En ese piso, el tercero, no había ningún alumno por los pasillos porque todos estaban atendiendo a sus clases, pero cuando subió sí vio a bastantes alumnos de último año por ahí, en los marcos de las puertas o esperando tranquilamente dentro de los salones. Para cuando estuvo frente a la clase cinco de tercer año, ni siquiera tuvo que llamar la atención de nadie para pedir que llamaran a Yaku; las alumnas en la entrada lo reconocieron en seguida.

―Oh, tú eres el chico que siempre está con Tetsurou-kun, ¿no? ―preguntó una de las chicas, sonriente.

En ese lugar siempre habían sido amables con él, tal vez porque Kuroo y Yaku eran queridos por todos sus compañeros y lo veían como un amigo de ellos.

―Él no está ahora ―le confirmó la otra chica, un poco más seria, pero todavía amable―. Es su turno de hablar con nuestro profesor y acaba de irse, así que creo que puede tardar un poco en volver. ¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje?

No era extraño que asumieran que iba por Kuroo, después de todo, este lo había hecho ir a buscarlo para almorzar juntos en incontables ocasiones desde primer año, argumentando que la azotea quedaba más cerca de su salón y así él no debía bajar y subir escaleras extras. Se apresuró a negar con la cabeza e intentó mirar al interior del salón por sobre el hombro de una de ellas. Yaku estaba ahí, en su pupitre, conversando con un chico que él recordaba les había dejado usar su lugar la vez pasada que habían almorzado todos allí.

―Busco a Yaku-san ―aclaró, y recordó añadir usando un tono amable―, ¿pueden decirle que lo busco, por favor?

Ellas parecieron sorprendidas, aunque estaba seguro de que no era porque buscara a Yaku, sino porque debía ser la primera vez que les hablaba directamente.

―Ah, claro, espera un momento ―dijo la chica más animada, expandiendo su sonrisa.

Kenma la vio entrar al salón e ir directo hacia Yaku. En cuanto le habló este miró en dirección a la puerta, también sorprendido, aunque luego lució más curioso. Tardó un par de segundos en decirle algo al chico con el que hablaba y después caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, acompañado de la chica.

―Kenma, ¿qué ocurre? Kuroo no está, volverá en un rato, ¿quieres esperarlo? ―preguntó en seguida.

Él le dirigió una mirada un poco nerviosa a las dos chicas que estaban ahí, porque estaban muy atentas, escuchando todo e incomodándole.

―No, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo de la práctica ―mintió.

Yaku no pareció muy convencido, pero debió seguirle la mirada y notar que no estaba cómodo con las chicas ahí.

―Claro. Ven, acompáñame a la máquina expendedora y hablamos ―le invitó.

Asintió en seguida, notando que otras personas comenzaban a mirarlos. Yaku no esperó a que él se moviera para iniciar su camino y Kenma lo siguió, sin saber a cuál de las máquinas irían. Seguramente Yaku sí sabía que él no estaba precisamente libre de sus clases, porque lo llevó a un rincón del cuarto piso, ese junto a las escaleras que daban a la azotea, suficientemente lejos de resto de alumnos de tercer año y de cualquier profesor que no estuviese haciendo clases y le tocara vigilar. Ahí había una pequeña máquina de bebidas y él esperó a que Yaku ingresara el dinero, seleccionara una caja de jugo de naranja y la retirara de la parte inferior.

―Lamento haberte molestado así, de improviso ―inició él, recargando su espalda contra la pared que había junto a la máquina para salir del campo de visión de quien pasara por allí.

Yaku le imitó y luego se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que clavaba la pajilla plástica en la caja de cartón.

―No lo hubieses hecho si no fuera necesario. ¿Realmente lo que quieres hablar es sobre la práctica? ―cuestionó Yaku, bebiendo un poco de su jugo después.

No serviría de nada ir con rodeos, pensó. Yaku no era tonto y él, en casi dos años, nunca había ido entre clases a hablarle, menos lo haría por algo exclusivamente relacionado al equipo cuando se verían más tarde en la práctica. Pero esa vez sí estaba relacionado con ello, más o menos.

―En parte, porque afecta a las prácticas ―respondió.

―Oh… ahora siento curiosidad. ¿Y qué es eso tan importante? ―añadió Yaku.

Él suspiró.

―No sé si sea _tan_ importante, pero últimamente Lev ha adoptado la mala costumbre de ir a contarme sus problemas personales.

Sólo con eso fue suficiente. Yaku, que antes había parecido tan relajado, se tensó notoriamente a su lado. De hecho, todos sus movimientos parecieron pausarse unos segundos, incluso su respiración, y cuando retomó el movimiento lo hizo para fruncir el ceño.

―No sabía que tuvieras como afición el inmiscuirte en los asuntos de tus kohai, Kenma ―soltó Yaku, con fingida despreocupación.

La arruga en su propio entrecejo tembló.

―No más que tú, Yaku-san ―le devolvió él, refiriéndose a lo que había ocurrido con Kuroo. Sin embargo, se puso un límite a sí mismo porque Yaku no lo había hecho con mala intención, al contrario, así que no era buena idea ser maleducado o desagradecido con él sólo porque estuviese reaccionando mal a su intento de devolverle la ayuda―. Sé que en este caso es diferente porque Lev no es mi amigo como Kuroo sí lo es tuyo, pero no tengo intenciones de que me utilice como diario de vida contra mi voluntad y mientras antes se aclare esto, mejor.

―No hay nada que aclarar.

―Si fuera así, no te hubieses pasado la mitad de las prácticas de la última semana mirando mal a Lev. Ni este te miraría como mascota regañada.

Yaku chasqueó la lengua.

―Sigue sin haber nada que aclarar, Kenma. Lo que sea que pasó, quedó claro ese día en mi casa, como seguramente ya te contó. No hay nada más que hacer, y me deja incrédulo que creas que debes inmiscuirte para arreglar algo así poniéndolo al mismo nivel que tu relación de diez años con Kuroo y sus mutuos sentimientos frustrados.

Él arqueó una ceja, mirándolo de reojo.

―No estoy poniéndolo al mismo nivel, sería ridículo ―le concedió Kenma―. Pero eso no quiere decir que mentirle a un kohai en un tema tan delicado cuando tenemos las Nacionales tan cerca sea una buena idea. No cuando eso le provocó una crisis introspectiva que me puso de los nervios.

Algo en los ojos y expresión de Yaku cambió, como si la tensión se suavizara momentáneamente por la preocupación. Sólo fue un momento, pero él pudo notarlo y eso era un granito más que se aportaba a ese lado de la balanza que le estaba haciendo confirmar que Yaku no era indiferente a los sentimientos de Lev.

―No le mentí. Le dije que era imposible y lo es.

―¿Lo es? ―devolvió él, como pregunta.

―Por supuesto que lo es ―reafirmó Yaku, aparentemente exasperado―. Kenma, estamos hablando de Lev. Es imposible.

―Yo no estoy hablando de Lev, Yaku-san ―corrigió él―. Estoy hablando de ti. De si tú sientes algo por él.

Yaku volvió a hacer una pausa, evidentemente más exasperado que antes. Luego de ello, se bebió todo el jugo que le quedaba de golpe, estrujó la caja con la mano en que la sostenía y la separó de la pajilla para caminar a tirarlas por separado en los botes de basura de cartón y plástico junto a la máquina.

―Eso no importa, porque no hará que deje de ser imposible.

Aquello no era una negación. Kenma terminó de armar su puzle mental gracias a ello porque, efectivamente, Yaku sentía algo por Lev. Y sí, también estaba completamente negado a intentar algo y parecía demasiado molesto como para que él continuara con aquella conversación, pero decidió arriesgarse. Presionar un poco más.

―Sé que Lev es complicado, y si me lo preguntaran a mí también diría que es tajantemente imposible que tuviese algo con él. Pero la diferencia es que yo no siento nada más que irritación hacia Lev y tú, además de irritación, sí tienes otro tipo de sentimientos ―evidenció Kenma.

Yaku chasqueó la lengua una vez más y luego alzó una mano para rascarse la nuca con exasperación.

―¿Tanto quieres que admita que he desarrollado sentimientos inútiles hacia ese idiota?

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, confundido.

―No es a mí a quien debes admitírselo, Yaku-san. Ni con quien debes explicarte por mentir o disculparte por echarlo a patadas, por más irritante que sea él ―aclaró.

―No tiene caso que se lo diga. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Una relación entre dos chicos ya es suficientemente complicada, tú lo sabes bien, y será peor con la diferencia de edad y madurez ―comentó Yaku, y él creyó ver un ligero dolor reflejado en sus ojos―. Además, no puedo confiar en sus palabras y los sentimientos que él cree también haber desarrollado. Es un mocoso crecido, nada más. ¿Qué va a saber él de tener una relación y más con otro hombre? Uno que, además, en unos cuantos meses va a desaparecer de su vida.

No le faltaba razón. Él mismo tenía miedo a la distancia que se les vendría encima y eso que llevaba años con Kuroo, había un lazo y confianza entre ellos como para poder sentir algo más de seguridad frente a la situación futura. En cambio, Lev y Yaku no se conocían hace tanto; ¿ocho meses, a lo mucho? Y Kenma también tenía serias dudas sobre que el medio ruso pudiese con una relación a distancia, más si se le sumaban una diferencia de edad de más de dos años y una diferencia de madurez todavía mayor. Yaku pensaba en la universidad, en su futuro, y en dedicarse al vóleibol profesionalmente, según lo que le había dicho Kuroo. Lev pensaba irracionalmente en ser el siguiente as de Nekoma en un futuro cercano y no se notaba que pensara demasiado a largo plazo sobre ninguna otra cosa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, había algo que no le dejaba de molestar.

―Sí, tienes razón en la mayoría de lo que dices, pero no por eso es lo correcto. ¿O te parece correcto el explicarme esto a mí y no discutirlo con él, cuando son sus supuestos sentimientos los que están en juego?

Ahí estaba, esa mueca que le demostraba que Yaku no había pensado en ello para nada. No lo culpaba, porque con todo lo que tenía encima de seguro resultaba difícil ponerse en el lugar de alguien más o no ser un poco egoísta. Era lo bueno de ver las cosas sin estar directamente involucrado en ellas, ya que podía tener una panorámica mucho más amplia y razonar con lógica. Eso que él no había podido hacer más de un mes atrás sobre su propia situación con Kuroo.

―No creo que sea bueno conversar este tipo de cosas con él. No las entendería, y de seguro se pondría más intenso todavía. Como dijiste, con las Nacionales tan cerca, sería algo negativo ―se justificó Yaku.

Kenma se encogió de hombros.

―Puede ser. Sin embargo, aunque no me corresponda a mí decirlo ni decidirlo, yo sí le daría el beneficio de la duda. Sé que le gustas desde antes que te lo dijera, Yaku-san, y sé cuánto esperó para decírtelo para no generar incomodidad antes de las clasificatorias. Si no hubiese ocurrido ese incidente de la carta que tuvo que entregarte, de seguro no te lo habría dicho hasta después de las Nacionales o del _Sentā Shiken_.

Yaku pareció pensárselo unos segundos y él esperó pacientemente, aunque le preocupaba cada vez más que alguien fuera a supervisar su salón y notaran que él no estaba. Lo último que necesitaba era un castigo, sobre todo si lo ampliaban hacia las actividades del club.

―Siento que sería todavía más insensible de mi parte de lo que ya estoy haciendo ―terminó por admitir Yaku, sorprendiéndole un poco.

―¿Y eso por qué? ―preguntó él.

―Porque, aunque lo adornemos, sería como decirle «_No creo del todo en tus sentimientos porque eres un mocoso inmaduro. Pero, aun así, si quieres estar conmigo, aguántate y espérame más de un mes para luego ver si funciona entre nosotros algo que de todos modos se terminará en marzo con mi graduación_».

Kenma parpadeó, inicialmente confundido. Pero claro, era otro modo de verlo, y puesto así sí sonaba insensible exigirle a Lev que esperara más para intentar algo que, funcionara o no, podía terminarse luego de unas cuantas semanas.

―¿Te irás fuera de Tokio?

Yaku pareció no entender el cambio de tema.

―No creo… tengo ofertas de otras prefecturas, pero por ahora me quedo en Tokio. Todo depende de lo que ocurra en las Nacionales y del examen una semana después, porque ahí veré si me conviene ingresar por beca deportiva o por ingreso normal y hacerme lugar en un equipo universitario fuerte. Aunque, a juzgar por los simulacros, será lo segundo y así me quedaría en Tokio ―respondió este igualmente.

―Entonces, ¿por qué, si llega a no ser imposible, lo que surja entre ustedes debe terminarse en marzo? ―Yaku definitivamente no entendió los saltos entre temas y él buscó un modo de organizar mejor sus ideas―. Bueno, hipotéticamente hablando, deciden probar si algo resulta entre ustedes y milagrosamente Lev no es tan desastroso en relaciones interpersonales, así que sí resulta bien. Llega marzo, los de tercero se gradúan y vas a una universidad aquí; sí, Tokio es grande y ni hablar de los trayectos de una hora o más en tren, pero todavía podrían seguir viéndose. No será una enorme distancia que los aleje y termine con lo que sea que, hipotéticamente, haya entre ustedes.

―Kenma, detente ―pidió Yaku, al parecer ya más cansado que exasperado―. Te recuerdo, nuevamente, que estamos hablando de Lev. Apenas cumplió dieciséis y yo tengo dieciocho, y mientras su personalidad parece a veces de niño de primaria, todos me recriminan siempre que yo parezco un adulto con mal temperamento. ¿De verdad crees que algo bueno pueda surgir de esto como para siquiera pensarlo tan a futuro?

Él suspiró.

―Ojalá pudiera darte una respuesta, pero aprendí con mi propia situación que el razonamiento común no sirve cuando se trata de sentimientos, y que realmente no puedes controlarlos del todo. Si fuerzas ese control, terminas dañado y dañando a otros ―comentó él, juntando sus manos al frente, a la altura de su vientre, para retorcerse un poco los dedos―. No sé si lo que surja sea bueno o malo, pero sí sé que los sentimientos tienen dos extremos, y no es justo que simplemente finjas cortarlos con tal de alejar a uno de esos extremos mintiéndole y manteniéndole en la ignorancia. Lev ha pensado sobre esto más de lo que te imaginas e incluso más de lo que yo sé luego de hablar con él. Al menos escúchalo correctamente, por más irritante que sea, y luego de ello decide si cortas definitivamente con esto o si intentas ver hasta dónde pueden llegar intentando algo juntos.

Yaku volvió a apoyarse contra la pared a su lado. Kenma respetó su silencio, con la garganta un poco cansada por haber hablado tanto durante ese rato.

―No es tan fácil ―exhaló Yaku, finalmente―. Tal vez no es justo para él, como tú dices, pero sí lo es para mí. Es seguro. Decirle esto a Lev y dar pie a que algo pueda surgir… no es una posición en la que quiera estar ahora mismo.

Sonaba tan resignado, y un poco atemorizado, que Kenma ya no tuvo ganas de replicar por demasiado tiempo. No podía decir que no lo comprendiera, al contrario; él mismo se había visto empujado a esa situación inicialmente por compromiso y empatía hacia alguien a quien apreciaba sinceramente, aunque de modo no romántico. Yaku no tenía esa base que le forzara a ser extremadamente empático con Lev porque se habían conocido con una relación jerárquica de por medio, no como amigos, y habían dado desde ahí el salto a sentimientos románticos. Él no podía imaginarse en una situación así, queriendo a alguien en quien no confiara completamente, ni mucho menos desarrollando por él sentimientos tan profundos como el amor.

Aunque, bueno, realmente nunca se había imaginado antes a sí mismo queriendo de ese modo a nadie, sin importar si le conocía o no. Y ahí estaba ahora, ya ―bastante― enamorado de su amigo de infancia, al que por tantos años no había mirado con un enfoque diferente al del compañerismo. Si eso había ocurrido con ellos, ¿no podía también ocurrir un milagro similar con otros? Se recordó a sí mismo la expresión desdichada de Lev y decidió replicar, presionar, una última vez antes de rendirse.

―Nadie dijo que fuera fácil ni una situación en la que alguien quisiera estar por propia voluntad. El amor, que te guste alguien… es realmente aterrador. Pero también tiene sus cosas buenas cuando te atreves a afrontarlo ―respondió él, con tono suave. Y entonces, sabiendo que era un buen momento para ello, sonrió un poco y repitió―. «_No te cierres a cosas que a ti también podrían hacerte feliz_», ¿no fueron esas _tus_ palabras, Yaku-kun?

No supo si la sorpresa en el rostro de Yaku se debía a su falta de respeto al cambiar repentinamente el honorífico con el que se refería al mayor o a que precisamente utilizara sus propias palabras, dichas meses atrás, contra él. Pero luego de la sorpresa inicial, Yaku cerró los ojos, alzó el rostro hacia el techo y llevó una mano a su rostro para pellizcarse el entrecejo. Pudo ver sus párpados temblar un poco antes de que soltara un extenso suspiro.

―De verdad eres terrible. Kuroo no miente cuando te llama Rey Demonio, ni se la ha pasado estos tres años desde que lo conozco alardeando sobre tu cerebro en vano.

Él, que no se había esperado eso, no pudo contener un resoplido de risa. Sin embargo, cuando Yaku apartó la mano de su rostro y volvió a bajar la cabeza, también estaba sonriendo un poco. Sólo un poco, y en sus ojos vio por primera vez reflejada una tristeza que hizo que Kenma se arrepintiera de haberlo orillado a ello.

―¿Lo siento…? ―murmuró, ya recobrando el control de su expresión.

―No, está bien. Aunque manipulaste todo el ritmo de la conversación desde el inicio, fuiste más empático y acertado de lo que hubiese sido Kuroo. Porque estoy tan seguro de que, de no ser tú, él hubiese venido a fastidiarme con este tema, que te apostaría un pan de carne a ello ―afirmó Yaku.

―Perdería esa apuesta ―admitió―. Él iba a hacerlo hasta que me ofrecí.

―Eso debió sorprenderle tanto como a mí. ¿Puedo saber por qué lo hiciste?

Kenma se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo que sí quedó sorprendido. Y, como ya dije, no quiero que Lev me vuelva a usar de diario de vida nunca más. Tengo suficiente con mis problemas como para lidiar con la vida amorosa de alguien tan exasperante como él ―explicó Kenma, con sinceridad.

―Oh, ¿problemas? ¿Algo no va bien en el paraíso de besuqueos por los rincones mientras creen que nadie los ve? ―cuestionó Yaku, sonriendo de modo burlesco.

Se estaba vengando un poco por toda la situación, era obvio. Kenma arrugó la nariz.

―Nada grave, realmente. Sólo los problemas típicos de una relación homosexual, al menos según he leído ―Yaku lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, _«¿por qué no contárselo?», _pensó―. Mi madre… ella de algún modo se enteró de todo y me hizo terminar de confirmárselo.

―Bueno, ustedes no son los mejores disimulando ―bromeó Yaku un poco más, pero luego, de un segundo a otro, su expresión se volvió más seria―. Suena bastante duro, ¿está en contra?

―No del todo… no está feliz, pero no me prohibió salir con Kuro tampoco. Creo que es algo más cercano a la preocupación paternal.

Había llegado a esa conclusión y estaba más o menos bien con ello, al menos por ahora. Mientras no se opusiera ninguno de sus padres, ellos podrían seguir juntos y demostrarles que no hacían nada malo.

―Yo también me preocuparía si fuera ella. Mira que pedirle a Kuroo que fuera tu novio deja bastante que desear sobre tu buen gusto, Kenma ―se lamentó Yaku―. Ah, sí, ya sé esa parte de la historia; Kuroo estuvo lloriqueando por ello en una llamada telefónica la semana pasada y le corté apenas me aclaró unas cosas de matemáticas, porque ya no lo aguantaba otro segundo.

Kenma chasqueó la lengua, un poco avergonzado, y dejó de retorcerse los dedos o acabaría dislocándose una falange o algo así. En vez de eso, metió una de sus manos en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme para buscar unas cuantas monedas que siempre tenía ahí. Ya hablaría con Kuroo más tarde, ahora necesitaba algo de beber para su pobre garganta.

―No eres el más indicado para criticar el gusto de otros, Yaku-kun ―acotó él. Se apartó de la pared para dirigirse al frente de la máquina expendedora y comenzó a introducir las monedas―. Lo que nos hace volver a Lev. ¿Harás algo?

Justo cuando iba a pulsar el botón para comprar una caja de jugo de manzana, la mano de Yaku se le adelantó y pulsó el botón de arriba. Una lata de café moca amargo. Le gustaba el café, pero sólo si tenía suficiente leche y azúcar. Arrugó la nariz y se agachó para sacar la lata de todos modos.

―Supongo que sí. No cometeré el mismo error que tú con Kuroo y le pediré salir conmigo ―aclaró Yaku, sonriendo, y haciendo que la arruga en su nariz se acentuara―. Pero sí… creo que hablaré con Lev. Al menos intentaré dialogar con él lo suficiente para llegar a una tregua temporal hasta que todo esto se calme, si es que es posible y no termino asesinándolo a patadas antes. Lo que ocurra después… bueno, ya veremos. Por ahora no voy a huir de algo de lo que mi diabólico kohai no huyó bajo mi propio consejo.

Kenma asintió, conforme con el resultado de aquella conversación. Sus ojos se desviaron un segundo hacia la máquina, al panel digital sobre la ranura de las monedas, y la hora marcada en ella le sobresaltó un poco.

―Ah, va a ser la mitad del periodo ―murmuró.

―Seguramente enviarán a un profesor a supervisar a tu salón pronto, será mejor que vayas a estudiar. Yo también tengo que apresurarme porque se supone que me toca ver al tutor dentro de poco y mis padres ya deben estar aquí ―se lamentó Yaku, torciendo los labios en una pequeña mueca.

Él lo miró con curiosidad y cuando Yaku comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia el salón, lo imitó e intentó igualar su paso.

―¿Esta vez es reunión con los padres? ―se atrevió a preguntar.

Yaku asintió.

―Como cada vez queda menos tiempo para el _Sentā Shiken_, las cosas se vuelven mas serias y las reuniones ahora ya no son sólo con los alumnos, también llaman a los padres. De hecho, a nosotros no dejan de presionarnos sobre dejar las actividades de los clubes y dedicar ese tiempo a estudiar. Como tocan exámenes pronto y son similares a los simulacros, están encima de nosotros todo el tiempo.

De sólo pensar en que a él le tocaría pasar por lo mismo el año siguiente sintió un dolor en el pecho y terminó sujetando la lata con ambas manos, sólo para aferrarlas a algo e intentar calmarse. _La mano de Kuro sería mejor_, dijo aquella vocecita en su cabeza. Y fue casi como una advertencia, porque en cuanto se acercaron más al salón de los de tercero, Kuroo estaba hablando con sus padres junto a la entrada.

La señora Kuroo fue la primera en verlos, y él y Yaku se acercaron a saludarlos con familiaridad. Sí, Kuroo lo miró instantáneamente con una ceja alzada que dejaba entrever que no le parecía bien que se saltara las clases, pero quien verbalizó el regaño fue Tsumiko-san, prometiéndole que no le diría a su madre si él no volvía a hacerlo. Sólo fue un minuto, pero la tensión que había sentido durante la conversación con Yaku terminó de irse gracias a aquellas personas familiares para él.

Los padres de Kuroo se fueron justo antes de que llegaran los de Yaku. Luego de saludarlos, Kuroo lo alejó de allí sujetándolo por el brazo, con la excusa de llevarlo a su salón de clases. Kenma no entendió inicialmente la rapidez de aquello, pero sí lo hizo cuando apenas luego de alejarse unos metros la voz del padre de Yaku les llegó tan fuerte como si estuviesen a un lado. No entendió lo que dijo, pero su tono no era precisamente agradable.

Kuroo suspiró mientras bajaban las escaleras.

―Yakkun no lo está teniendo fácil. Ninguno de nosotros lo tiene, realmente ―comentó, con un deje de tristeza en su voz y mirada.

Kenma apretó los labios y continuó bajando las escaleras. Su salón quedaba cerca de allí, así que se detuvo y cuando Kuroo lo imitó, evidentemente confundido, él le extendió la lata de café. A él sí le gustaban ese tipo de bebidas, así que podía ser algo bueno.

―¿Y esto? ―preguntó Kuroo, recibiendo la lata mientras arqueaba una ceja.

―Yaku-kun me jugó una broma cuando escogía algo de la máquina, pero al menos sé que a ti sí te gusta, sobre todo si tiene chocolate ―explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego de un segundo, finalmente se decidió a añadir―. Aunque no me lo hayas contado, sé que tú lo estás teniendo difícil con tu padre. Bébelo, anímate un poco y más tarde, o cuando quieras hacerlo, me cuentas bien lo que ocurre con Kuroo-san.

Pareció sorprendido, pero Kenma se consoló un poco al ver que ese pequeño gesto impulsivo apartó la tristeza de los ojos de Kuroo y le hizo curvar los labios en una pequeña sonrisa. No había nadie más en el pasillo, así que cuando su mano fue tomada por la anteriormente libre de Kuroo, él entrelazó sus dedos unos segundos, le dio un ligero apretón y le sostuvo la mirada hasta que tuvo que soltarle.

―Gracias. Durante la hora de almuerzo tenemos una orientación hoy, así que vendré a buscarte más tarde para ir a la práctica ―murmuró Kuroo.

Y como si no pudiera contenerse, alzó la misma mano con la que poco antes había estado unido a la suya y ahora le acarició fugazmente una mejilla con los dedos. Kenma se sintió confundido, sin saber si debía permitirlo, pero antes de poder hacer nada, la mano de Kuroo se alejó tan rápido como llegó, y él lo siguió con la mirada mientras el mayor pasaba por su lado y se perdía escaleras arriba.

Kenma suspiró. Las cosas no habían resultado tan mal, pero él estaba cansado y demasiado sediento. Así que cuando entró a su salón y se sentó en su pupitre ―entre otros alumnos que hacían cualquier cosa menos estudiar y que, por tanto, habían pasado completamente de su ausencia―, sacó el termo con el té de cebada frío que su madre siempre le añadía a su almuerzo y lo destapó para empinárselo, bebiendo un largo trago. No era tan bueno como el jugo de manzana, pero si perder una cajita de este había sido el precio por interferir en los problemas de otros e intentar ser un buen senpai, por una vez podía hacer una excepción y lidiar con ello.


	21. Acuerdos de estudios y de citas

**CAPÍTULO 21**

La práctica de esa tarde fue casi igual a la de la mañana. Kenma pudo notar que Yaku sí intentaba disimular mejor, pero parte de su intensidad y energía estaban evidentemente mermadas. Claro que comentaba los errores de los demás miembros y les explicaba a qué se debían y cómo mejorarlos, pero incluso si gritaba, lo hacía la mitad de lo normal. Sin embargo, al final todo fluyó adecuadamente y pudieron aprovechar bien el tiempo de práctica.

Él no quería pasar por otra conversación densa ese día, así que había decidido dejar el tema de su madre para cuando volviese a tener energías para ello. Lo que sí hizo fue quedarse a ordenar con Kuroo ―en parte porque les tocaba y también para tener un momento más a solas antes de ir a casa―, y aunque estaba físicamente cansado, cuando entraron a la bodega del gimnasio a meter los carros de pelotas, él tomó la iniciativa y le robó un pequeño beso a Kuroo. La semana anterior habían tenido algún que otro ratito íntimo así en rincones ocultos de la escuela, en la habitación del mayor o de camino a sus casas, protegidos por la oscuridad de esas horas de la tarde en invierno. Pero, aun así, luego de lo que había pasado entre ellos una semana atrás, sabía que Kuroo estaba un tanto ansioso. Podía notarlo en el modo en que se acercaba o lo miraba cuando estaban solos, con una mezcla de deseo mal disimulado e inseguridad. Así que no le sorprendió que sólo dudara un poco antes de casi lanzarse sobre él para besarlo también.

Kenma había descubierto esos últimos días que el tiempo se sentía demasiado extraño cuando compartían un momento así, solos los dos, actuando más de lo que pensaban. De hecho, su propia cabeza, normalmente tan llena de cosas acerca de las que reflexionaba y hasta _sobre reflexionaba_, terminaba luciendo como un lienzo casi en blanco, con diminutas zonas coloridas que representaban las sensaciones y sentimientos que le inundaban con cada beso, con cada caricia y con el calor del cuerpo ajeno pegado al suyo. Eso era lo único que su mente lograba comprender porque no le quedaba tiempo para procesar nada más.

Cuando salieron de la bodega, sólo porque habían escuchado unos ruidos afuera, lo hicieron con la ropa desacomodada y él especialmente con los labios un poco hinchados. A Kuroo realmente le gustaba mordérselos, pensó mientras alisaba algunas arrugas de su camiseta y volvía a cerrarse la sudadera. Kuroo también intentó arreglarse un poco la ropa antes de que tomaran sus cosas y fueran al exterior del gimnasio. Era el guardia nocturno el que andaba cerca de ahí, cuyos pasos los habían alertado un momento atrás, y en cuanto los vio los regañó a los dos durante unos minutos por seguir allí a esas horas. Al final los envió rápido hacia el cuarto del club para que se cambiaran y se fueran a sus casas antes que se hiciera más tarde. 

Ellos ni siquiera se cambiaron, simplemente tomaron sus cosas, Kuroo cerró la sala con la llave ―perteneciente al mismo llavero que tenía la llave del gimnasio, así que al día siguiente tendrían que llegar temprano― y se fueron juntos lo más rápido que pudieron. Kenma se sentía un poco asustado todavía ante la idea de ser descubiertos, pero a Kuroo le había ganado la risa un par de veces entre que hicieron todo eso y ya se rió con mayor libertad cuando consiguieron alejarse unas cuantas calles de la escuela. Él frunció el ceño y lo miró de reojo.

―No le encuentro lo gracioso, por tu culpa casi nos descubren ―rezongó, un poco molesto.

Kuroo se pegó a su costado, aprovechándose de que la calle todavía estaba vacía. No solía haber gente por ahí a esas horas, al menos hasta que se acercaban más a la estación.

―Eh, tú empezaste ―le recriminó Kuroo, sonriente―. Y lo dijiste, _casi_. No nos descubrieron, así que todo está bien.

―Tú fuiste el que se me lanzó encima de golpe ―replicó en seguida él, arrugando la nariz y empujándolo un poco con el hombro―. Podría no estar bien, ¿qué harías si nos descubre un profesor o, peor, Nekomata-sensei?

Esa pregunta pareció cortar un poco la diversión en el rostro de Kuroo y él pensó que tal vez no había sido buena idea hacerla.

―La verdad… no lo sé. Sería extraño, claro, porque no sé si por su edad sea… ah, ¿cómo es la palabra? _Inclusivo_. La leí mucho mientras averiguaba sobre todo esto de salir con un chico ―le explicó Kuroo; él también recordaba haberla leído por ahí en internet―. No me gustaría que fuera un problema para él. Lo admiro. Pero si reaccionara mal a ello… sería triste. No sé si podría seguir en el club.

Él se tensó. ¿Realmente llegaría a ese extremo?

―No creo que sea buena idea que dejes el club. Incluso si a él no le gustara, mientras no haga nada malo debido a ello… como quitarnos de la titularidad o algo así. Lo que dudo, porque el equipo te necesita y a estas alturas Teshiro no podría reemplazarme de golpe ―intentó razonar Kenma, en parte para calmar un poco a Kuroo pero también para calmarse a sí mismo.

Kuroo le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros y suspiró.

―¿Sabes? No soy tan inocente como para pensar que todos van a aceptarlo fácilmente. Ni idea de por qué, ya que mi vida personal no debería incumbirles, pero muchos piensan que sí tienen derecho a opinar o a influir sobre ella. Sin embargo, si hacen algo más allá de no aceptarlo, como interponerse o una cosa por el estilo, eso no lo aguantaría ―admitió Kuroo―. Al menos tuvimos suerte con los primeros que se enteraron, como Yaku, que lo aceptó sin problemas. Aunque también siento que fue así porque estuve más de dos años antes confiándole mi amor unilateral y él se dio cuenta solo de que eras tú mi objetivo al poco tiempo de haberte unido al club.

Kenma se permitió sonreír, divertido.

―Lo sé, me dijo sobre ello hace un tiempo y también cuando hablamos hoy. Que no hacías más que andar llorándole y que lo hartaste hablándole de cómo me adelanté pidiéndote salir. Decisión que todavía me cuestiono, la verdad.

Kuroo se detuvo un segundo, porque estuvo a punto de tropezarse con sus propios pies. Él ahogó un resoplido de risa.

―¡Hey! No fue así. O bueno, no del todo ―admitió Kuroo a medias, suspirando con resignación―. Necesitaba sacarlo de mi pecho o iba a explotar de felicidad. Además, yo también lo aguanto cada vez que, milagrosamente, decide contarme sus problemas familiares. Somos amigos, después de todo.

―Eres un amigo muy agobiante. No me imagino lo que ha debido de sufrir Yaku-kun contigo, aunque agradezco haberme salvado de esa parte de ti ―comentó él, en broma.

El agarre del brazo sobre sus hombros se apretó y terminaron muy pegados. Kuroo incluso se inclinó hacia él, haciendo que parte de sus mejillas se rozaran.

―Para ser tan agobiante como dices, me has aguantado muchísimos años. Y ahora también tendrás que comenzar a aguantar esa parte mía ―murmuró Kuroo, frotando sus mejillas a propósito.

Kenma se intentó apartar un poco, aunque realmente no hizo fuerza para conseguirlo.

―No es como si hubiese tenido otra opción ―le molestó él. Pero luego, desviando la mirada, añadió―. Ni tampoco es como que hubiese deseado tenerla.

El ruidito ahogado que escuchó fue suficiente para saber que Kuroo había omitido lo primero y sólo se había concentrado en lo último. El beso rápido en su coronilla terminó de confirmárselo y esta vez él si se apartó para volver a caminar, porque en cualquier momento podía aparecer alguien por ahí, doblando una esquina o saliendo de alguna casa. Además, ya era tarde y retrasarse más haría que su madre no estuviese muy contenta. Ella había sido comprensiva, pero no quería forzar su comprensión y que finalmente sí se involucrara en lo que había entre los dos. O peor, que le hiciera saber a Kuroo el estar en conocimiento de lo que tenían ellos antes de que él mismo pudiese contárselo.

―Eres tan injusto ―se quejó Kuroo, reanudando también su caminar para alcanzarlo―. Siempre sueltas cosas así y te alejas. Si sigues tirando y soltando, un día la cuerda se va a cortar, haciéndome desechar cualquier miedo, y me tendrás arrodillado en casa de tus padres pidiéndoles tu mano.

Kenma casi se ahogó con saliva y le dirigió una mirada ceñuda.

―No te atreverías ―gruñó.

―¿Ah, no? Tú me conoces; no deberías tentarme ―comentó Kuroo, sonriente―. Así que mejor comienzas a tirar de esa cuerda con tus sinceros y bonitos comentarios cuando sí pueda comerte a besos como respuesta sin ningún problema y nos evitamos el que tengas que averiguarlo.

―Idiota.

―Ya te lo he dicho; un poco, a veces, sobre todo si tú estás cerca ―repitió Kuroo, sin dejar de sonreír.

Lucía feliz, y Kenma tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír demasiado ante aquella contagiosa felicidad. Tal vez todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para ser completamente sincero con respecto a esos sentimientos tan nuevos, que a veces también resultaban atemorizantes debido a su intensidad, pero podía ir poco a poco, en palabras de Kuroo, tirando de esa cuerda. Sí, en contextos más adecuados también, porque hacerlo en plena calle tampoco era muy buena idea. Y así, tal vez, un día no tendría que tirar de nada ni alejarse porque todo fluiría libremente desde su parte también.

O tal vez nunca ocurriría, ¿quién podía saberlo? Era parte de su personalidad y así estaba bien también. Además, definitivamente ver las reacciones de Kuroo frente a cada sorpresivo _tirón_ valía la pena.

* * *

* * *

Incluso aunque buscó un momento para poder hablar adecuadamente con Kuroo sobre el tema de su madre, los siguientes días no hubo ocasión para ello. En las mañanas y tardes estaban demasiado ocupados con los dos entrenamientos diarios del club, además de tener las clases entre estos, las mismas que cada día se volvían más difíciles y exigentes debido a la cercanía de los exámenes de ese trimestre. Por eso, cuando quería hablar con él no podían estar en privado, ya que se la pasaban rodeados de demasiadas personas que interrumpían o que podían interrumpir en cualquier momento. Y si finalmente conseguían estar solos camino a casa o ya en estas, él se sentía tan agotado que sólo quería llegar a comer, tomar un baño y jugar algún videojuego hasta dormirse; Kuroo hacía también las primeras cosas, pero en vez de jugar se dedicaba a repasar sus clases y a realizar simulacros de exámenes de años anteriores.

Tampoco habían podido compartir muchos momentos íntimos más allá de besos furtivos, así que él, una vez más, comenzaba a sentir esa extraña molestia que ya había vivido durante el campamento de entrenamiento con Fukurodani. No sabía bien lo que era, pero sí estaba seguro de que se debía a una pérdida de aquello que poco a poco se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Lo reconocía, aunque con obvios matices diferenciándolos, porque era similar a la sensación de vacío que le provocaba el que Kuroo se fuera de vacaciones junto a sus padres durante semanas cuando eran más pequeños. Ahora era mucho más intenso, por supuesto, y se enfocaba en la pérdida de contacto físico más que sólo en la pérdida de su compañía.

Poco a poco, las manos tomadas durante breves minutos en los trayectos que hacían diariamente juntos comenzaban a no ser suficientes. Y un pequeño beso en los labios o, peor, en la coronilla, distaba mucho más de serlo.

El sábado ya estaba lo suficientemente agobiado por ello para que comenzara a repercutir en su estado de ánimo. No quería aceptarlo del todo, y en parte también le atribuía su irritabilidad al aumento de la exigencia durante los entrenamientos. Desde el martes lo habían puesto a cargo de Teshiro; Nekomata-sensei había sido muy enfático en que debía ayudarle a mejorar como armador y guiarlo para que conectara con el resto del equipo. No era tan difícil, ya que el chico de primero aprendía rápido y no necesitaba que él le explicara demasiado las cosas, a diferencia de Lev, a quien debía repetírselas una y otra, y otra vez. Pero descubrió que la idea de tener a un posible reemplazo que pudiese apoyarles cuando él estuviese demasiado cansado, especialmente durante los días que tendrían más de un partido en las Nacionales, en vez de aliviarlo le estaba provocando ansiedad. Como si no tuviese suficiente con su personalidad ya de por sí ansiosa.

Luego de unas noches reflexionando sobre ello, había tenido que aceptar que se debía por un lado al miedo a ser dispensable y, por otro, al imaginar no estar junto a Kuroo mientras este luchaba por cumplir su sueño. Parecía la peor traición que podría hacer, sobre todo a esas alturas, cuando no habría más oportunidades. Lo único que le aliviaba era el poco tiempo que quedaba; por más que fuera buen aprendiz, la experiencia no se podía saldar tan rápido. Experiencia jugando en juegos oficiales y, sobre todo, jugando con ese equipo, tan diferente al que Teshiro ya les había contado tener antes.

Lo que mermaba un poco su alivio era que habían descubierto que este tenía un as bajo la manga. Fue gracias a Lev, quien corrió la voz sobre ello, que el chico de primero se atrevió a comentarlo con los demás y a mostrárselos. Al parecer, debido a la competencia y exigencia en su anterior equipo, se había forzado a practicar y a tener algo característico con lo que destacar. Para suerte de ellos, que no tenían a nadie que fuera excepcional en eso más que Taketora, era un servicio; específicamente, uno _ceiling_.

Ese sábado, el último día con entrenamiento antes del receso por los exámenes, Kenma tuvo que dedicar parte de su tiempo a apoyar a Teshiro, pero mayormente hicieron prácticas de saques, remates y recepciones. Los de primero todavía tenían mucho que mejorar en eso último, así que a él le tocó, sobre todo, ayudar a Manabu-sensei colocando el balón para el resto. Claro, fue exigente tener que hacerlo tantas veces, porque él era el único que no dejó su posición de setter en ningún momento, aun cuando Teshiro ayudaba en los momentos en los que no le tocaba recibir o servir para agilizar todo. Sin embargo, eso mismo ayudó a sacar de su cabeza los pensamientos sobre ser alguien dispensable. ¿Cómo podía serlo, si era el único a quien no sacaban de su posición sin importar qué? Él era necesario, nadie le arrebataría eso en poco más de un mes.

La hora del término de la práctica le tomó desprevenido; se había concentrado demasiado en ignorar el tiempo y el agotamiento de su cuerpo al estar sobre esforzándose. Sin embargo, en cuanto se desconectó de ese estado, el cansancio le hizo tener que escuchar el discurso motivacional y las instrucciones de los profesores sentado en el suelo, bebiendo agua y respirando a bocanadas intercaladamente, con todo el cuerpo húmedo por el sudor que rápidamente se le iba enfriando con el pasar de los segundos.

Para cuando pudieron irse, Tora y Fukunaga lo ayudaron a levantarse, cada uno sujetándole una mano, y lo medio empujaron hacia el cuarto del club. No quería ducharse ahí, ya que ese día estaba especialmente frío afuera y conociéndose iba a enfermarse, así que se aseó a conciencia con una toalla húmeda mientras pensaba en sumergirse en la bañera caliente apenas regresara a casa, con su consola con cubierta protectora contra el agua. Su madre no iba a quejarse porque demorara mucho si se bañaba en plena tarde.

Mientras esperaban a quienes sí se habían duchado, Kenma estuvo masajeándose las piernas con una pomada que le había entregado Shibayama, poniendo especial atención a sus pantorrillas. Había notado una ligera tensión en la del lado derecho durante la práctica, la misma que por un momento se volvió ardor, y él realmente esperaba que no fuera nada importante. Pero lo fuera o no, el masaje ayudó y ya no sintió ninguna molestia en la pantorrilla cuando se levantó del suelo. Kuroo sí tomó una ducha, así que llegó en ese momento con una toalla en la cabeza, un bulto de ropa bajo un brazo y ya con el uniforme de deportes puesto. Kenma, además de limpiarse el sudor con la toalla, se había quitado la ropa sucia para cambiarse antes de hacerse el masaje y la llevaba en su propia mochila, ya puesta en la espalda.

Kuroo le dirigió una mirada rápida, como si con esta lo revisara de pies a cabeza, mientras se apresuraba a guardar la ropa sucia en su bolso.

―¿Qué tal tu pierna? ¿Te sigue molestando? ―preguntó Kuroo en seguida.

Él le había dicho sobre aquello porque ya no deseaba tener problemas con Kuroo por omitir cosas relacionadas a su salud o estado físico. Negó con la cabeza distraídamente, intentando no ser tan evidente y no mirarlo fijo. No lo consiguió, porque Kuroo comenzó a secarse el cabello con la toalla y él se encontró atraído por su breve imagen con el cabello hacia abajo, aplastado por la humedad y la gravedad que por una vez parecía poder ganarles la batalla a sus mechones tiesos. Siempre le había gustado verlo así, lo que no conseguía tan seguido, porque el cabello de Kuroo parecía cobrar vida propia a medida que se iba secando.

Entonces Kuroo le dirigió una mirada intensa y añadió una sonrisa ladina que le hizo avergonzarse un poco por ser descubierto observándolo.

―Ya no siento ninguna molestia. La pomada me tiene la pierna un poco extraña, como con un cosquilleo, pero nada más ―explicó él.

Apenas terminó de hablar se sacó el celular del bolsillo, enfocando toda su atención en la pantalla mientras revisaba cosas al azar; acabó abriendo el Pokémon Shuffle y se esforzó en jugar lo mejor que pudo a pesar de estar desconcentrado por lo cohibido que se había sentido.

Los demás fueron llegando rápidamente y al final él no pudo jugar mucho más, distraído por los vozarrones de algunos de sus compañeros de club. La conversación, a diferencia de otros días, había cambiado del vóleibol y las Nacionales, y ahora los temas centrales eran exámenes, clases de repaso, sesiones de estudio y simulacros. Él sabía que iba a tocarle estudiar con Kuroo, como siempre, así que no interfirió demasiado. Sin embargo, mientras salían de la preparatoria todos juntos, un comentario de Yaku captó su atención.

―Entonces el próximo fin de semana, los dos días, tienen que llegar temprano. Y te lo digo sobre todo a ti, Kuroo, que vives mucho más lejos de mi casa que Kai ―advirtió Yaku, dándole un ligero rodillazo tras la pierna a Kuroo.

Este se inclinó involuntariamente debido al golpe y luego le metió un codazo a Yaku en venganza.

―No es mi culpa que vivas en una dirección completamente opuesta, Yakkun. ¿Por qué no podemos juntarnos a estudiar en casa de Kai? Es como un punto intermedio ―replicó Kuroo, poniendo una mueca.

Kenma comprendió, entonces, que Kuroo iba a estudiar con los otros dos de tercero el siguiente fin de semana. Le tocaría repasar solo a última hora, al parecer.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Kai sinceramente―. Tendremos visitas en casa el próximo fin de semana y mis primos pequeños de seguro no nos dejarían estudiar tranquilos.

―Bah, no tienes que disculparte, Kai ―lo tranquilizó Yaku―. Y Kuroo, deja de quejarte, recuerda que accedí a ayudarte con inglés a pesar de que con ello pongo en riesgo mi primer lugar de la clase.

―Primer lugar en los exámenes pasados, que en los anteriores a esos yo gané ―recalcó Kuroo, sonriendo con superioridad―. Y pienso volver a ganarte.

Yaku no alcanzó a responder, porque una voz a espaldas de ellos resonó primero.

―Oh, ¿entonces nosotros también deberíamos juntarnos a estudiar? ―exclamó Inuoka, aparentemente emocionado.

―¡Es una buena idea! Estudiar con otros siempre resulta de más provecho ―apoyó Shibayama.

Kenma había visto sus notas en los últimos exámenes y, a comparación con las obtenidas por los demás de primero, no parecía necesitar tanta ayuda.

―¿Tan difíciles son los exámenes en esta preparatoria? ―le escuchó preguntar a Teshiro.

Para su mala suerte, a quien le preguntó fue a Lev.

―Bueno, no lo sé… fáciles no son, sobre todo los de matemáticas y japonés. Inglés igual porque el profesor no enseña muy bien, o eso dicen mis compañeros ―explicó Lev, y añadió al final con evidente orgullo―. Pero Yaku-san me ayudó a estudiar con los anteriores y al menos no reprobé ninguno.

Yaku se tensó al ser nombrado, aunque intentó aparentar como si ni siquiera hubiese escuchado. Teshiro asintió con una expresión satisfecha, de seguro por haber obtenido una respuesta.

―Las clases no se me dificultan mucho así que supongo que estaré bien si preguntan las mismas cosas ―afirmó Teshiro, sin nada de arrogancia en su voz.

―Ah, yo he visto tus apuntes de matemáticas y son geniales, ¡deberías estudiar con nosotros! ―le invitó Shibayama.

Kenma escuchó que Lev ofrecía su casa para la sesión de estudio, pero él dejó de hacerles caso para mirar a Tora y Fukunaga, seguro de lo que se encontraría.

―¿En casa de quién? ―gruñó, un poco fastidiado ante la idea de perder su fin de semana estudiando con otras personas, por muy amigos suyos que fueran.

―En la mía no, Akane se la pasaría interrumpiéndonos ―respondió Tora en seguida.

―Yo no lo sé, mamá suele invitar a sus amigas los fines de semana en la tarde y son un tanto ruidosas, pero podría preguntar ―respondió Fukunaga, sin comprometerse.

Él arrugó la nariz.

―Bien, en mi casa entonces. No creo que mis padres tengan problemas mientras sea para estudiar.

Y así él no tendría que salir ni viajar solo en tren, por lo menos. Además, su padre lo vería como que se estaba tomando los estudios más en serio y podría comprobarlo en su propia casa, lo que a él le vendría bien para sumar algunos puntos con él y que así no le fastidiara nuevamente con ese tema.

Acordaron un par de cosas más mientras caminaban juntos, como el horario tentativo en que podrían juntarse y los contenidos que tenían que repasar individualmente durante la semana para no llegar en blanco esos días. Pero pronto tuvieron que separarse y al llegar a la estación eso volvió a ocurrir. Después de todo, sólo él y Kuroo tomaban el tren en aquella dirección. No era horario punta todavía ―lo único bueno que tenían los entrenamientos de los sábados―, así que ambos pudieron irse sentados durante todo el viaje.

Habían almorzado un par de horas antes con el resto de los miembros del equipo, pero Kuroo tenía hambre todavía y le pidió pasar a comer a la estación. No era una tan grande, pero poseía un par de restaurantes de comida rápida, una cafetería y un puesto de takoyaki. Kuroo quería una hamburguesa y terminaron en el pequeño McDonald’s, que gracias a que no era horario de almuerzo ni de cena poseía algunas mesas vacías. Kenma se quedó jugando con el celular mientras cuidaba de la mesita para dos y sus pertenencias; no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que Kuroo regresara con una bandeja con su pedido, además de un chocolate caliente y una tarta de manzana que le ofreció a él. Las de pastelería eran normalmente mejores, pero a él también le gustaban mucho las del McDonald’s.

―Gracias ―dijo en seguida, dejando el celular a un lado para tomar el vasito de chocolate caliente con ambas manos.

Si bebía se iba a quemar la lengua, pero al menos el calor que escapaba a través del cartón le calentó la piel. La calefacción estaba encendida en el local, pero sus manos solían tardar mucho en recuperar la temperatura y ese día estaba especialmente frío; se notaba más que nunca que ya era diciembre y que dentro de nada comenzaría el invierno.

―De nada. En parte es una disculpa, porque no te había dicho que iba a estudiar con Yaku y Kai el próximo fin de semana en vez de ayudarte a ti ―se sinceró Kuroo, sonriéndole un poco―. Apenas hoy me lo pidieron y considerando las fechas… la verdad necesito esa ayuda. Eso sí, cuento contigo para que en la semana me apoyes con el inglés de todos modos, así no llego tan mal a la sesión con Yaku y me evito sus comentarios sarcásticos sobre mis dificultades con ese horrible idioma.

Él ahogó un resoplido de risa.

―Ni siquiera me dejaste enfadarme antes de que te disculparas ―replicó, observándolo quitarle el envoltorio a su hamburguesa. Apenas sintió el olor supo que era de pollo teriyaki y se le antojó al nivel de pensar en la posibilidad de pedirle a su madre que esa noche lo preparara para la cena―. De todos modos, no iba a enfadarme; sé que no puedo ayudarte demasiado con los estudios y necesitas aprovechar este tiempo libre del club para aplicarte.

―Tú también tienes que aplicarte, no descanses en explicarle las cosas a Yamamoto para no rendir más de lo que puedes ―medio advirtió Kuroo, dándole después una mordida a su hamburguesa.

Kenma rodó los ojos y exhaló.

―Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo, ya tengo bastante con papá poniéndose pesado con el tema de los estudios ―refunfuñó él.

Kuroo se rió un poco, aún con la boca llena de comida. Él sopló un par de veces el contenido de su vaso y le dio un pequeño sorbo tentativo al chocolate. Estaba caliente todavía, pero al menos podía manejarlo si soplaba lo suficiente y bebía de a poco.

―Papá también ha estado pesado con ello ―comentó Kuroo, sacando uno de los temas que a él lo tenían preocupado, seguramente sin saberlo―. Supongo que los padres de todos los de tercero deben estar actuando del mismo modo. Y como yo no puedo tomar clases extras en una academia porque el horario choca con los entrenamientos del club, y él realmente quería que las tomara, lleva todo este año así.

Aquello le sorprendió un poco. Alguna vez sus propios padres le habían ofrecido aquellas clases particulares durante la secundaria y también durante la preparatoria, pero como él rendía bastante bien sin ellas, no lo habían presionado cuando las rechazó. Era tonto de su parte no haber llegado a suponer que para Kuroo fuera así también, cuando para este los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad no eran una amenaza distante, sino una realidad inminente.

―¿Quiere que dejes el club? ―preguntó él, en un murmullo.

Kuroo pareció tensarse.

―No lo ha vuelto a decir, pero cuando no clasificamos a mitad de año sí lo hizo. Quería que dejara el club y me enfocara en los estudios porque, según sus palabras, ya no le veía sentido a que invirtiera tiempo en un club que no me beneficiaría más para ayudar a mi ingreso a la universidad ―le contó el mayor. El papel que envolvía la hamburguesa crujía bajo la presión de sus dedos, seguramente por la molestia que trataba de ocultar de su expresión―. E incluso cuando sí clasificamos ahora, sigue pensando que no me ayudará a conseguir una beca deportiva ni nada así. Está orgulloso a su modo, supongo, pero más que de mi talento como jugador, lo está de que haya llegado a ser el capitán, lo que ayuda por quedar registrado en mi expediente académico. Pero no creo que piense que soy tan bueno como para beneficiarme de seguir jugando.

Escucharle decir lo último le dolió. Kuroo era bueno, por supuesto. Tal vez no era un prodigio como el capitán de Shiratorizawa o el nuevo armador de Karasuno, pero era buen jugador en todos los aspectos, destacaba en los bloqueos y para él no podía haber un mejor capitán que supiera manejarlos a todos tan bien. Sin importar lo que dijeran otros, era un muy buen jugador.

―Supongo que está cegado por la universidad. Los padres deben creer que lo hacen por nuestro bien pensando en el futuro, pero al hacerlo suelen dejar de preocuparse del presente ―murmuró, dejando el vaso de chocolate caliente sobre la mesa porque sus dedos ya habían entrado en calor y, además de temer quemárselos, también temía apretar el cartón demasiado fuerte por la rabia que comenzaba a acumularse en su pecho―. Y en el presente lo que importa es que hagas lo que quieres y no tengas arrepentimientos. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que, si dejabas el equipo antes de lograr clasificar una vez, terminarías arrepintiéndote para siempre. Además… eres un buen jugador, Kuro. Equilibrado, con experiencia, confiable, con liderazgo… un muy buen jugador.

Kuroo, extrañamente, soltó algo que sonó a risa, pero no tenía ni una pizca de gracia. Aun así, ya no se veía tan molesto como antes, porque la hamburguesa entre sus manos no parecía correr el riesgo de acabar destruida.

―Gracias, Kenma. Ojalá él también pudiese pensar así ―respondió este, suspirando al final―. Pero bueno, no voy a discutir más con él. Me esforzaré en ambas cosas, tanto haciendo un buen papel en las Nacionales para cerrar este ciclo como corresponde y también rindiendo lo suficientemente bien en los exámenes para entrar a estudiar lo que quiero. No podrá replicarme si le muestro con hechos.

―Eso suena a mucha presión ―empatizó él.

―Y que lo digas. Pero prefiero eso y ahorrarme problemas con él. Además… sé que no lo hace con malas intenciones, simplemente está preocupado por mi futuro. Y como dices, a veces por ello olvida el presente ―comentó Kuroo, mirándole luego a los ojos―. Yo no quiero olvidar el presente. Por más presión que tenga encima, es para conseguir dos cosas que quiero. Y deseo tener tiempo también para una tercera cosa: para la persona que quiero.

Aquellas palabras melosas e inesperadas le provocaron un escalofrío y ardor en las mejillas.

―La persona que quieres puede esperar a que tengas menos cosas encima ―refunfuñó él―. Aunque no tanto… y esa persona agradecería también que, aunque fuera poco tiempo, este fuera de calidad.

Kuroo parpadeó.

―De calidad como… ¿una cita?

Él se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. No lo había pensado antes y, además, era extraño considerar la idea de una cita entre los dos. Las citas consistían en salir en pareja a ciertos lugares, como si fuera un momento especial. Ellos llevaban saliendo juntos durante años, pero nunca con ese matiz de pareja o romance.

―No lo sé. Pensaba más en estar los dos solos, no con el equipo o en la escuela. Pero… no suena del todo mal. ¿Será como las salidas de los domingos?

Pudo verlo sonreír, aunque también parecía algo nervioso.

―Inicialmente sí. Es raro pensar en hacer algo especial cuando todos los prototipos de citas que imagino son cosas que ya hemos hecho antes. Pero si ambos somos conscientes de que es una cita, creo que se sentirá diferente, ¿no?

Kenma asintió.

―Bueno, en una cita estaremos los dos solos. En un lugar público con más personas, claro, pero solo interesados en nosotros. Aunque preferiría que no fuera un lugar _tan_ lleno de personas ―admitió al final.

―¿Quieres salir mañana, entonces? Esta semana se estrenó una película de suspenso que quiero ver, la del trailer que te mostré hace unos meses. Si vamos a una buena hora no va a estar tan lleno, y aunque haya muchas personas en el cine, nadie nos estará mirando a nosotros ―propuso Kuroo, todavía nervioso, pero la emoción en su voz resaltaba mucho más―. Luego podemos ir por algunas tiendas, a almorzar… o si es demasiado, simplemente puedes pasar el día en casa conmigo.

Él pensó un poco en las opciones.

―Lo último suena tentador ―admitió, porque era una planta de interior y siempre preferiría aquello―, pero… estoy bien con lo del cine e ir a comer. Puedes acompañarme también a comprar un nuevo estuche para mi consola, y luego sí pasar la tarde en tu casa. Porque me suena a que quieres ver la película en la mañana si es que buscas un horario menos saturado.

―Soy un mal novio que te hará levantarte temprano un domingo ―afirmó Kuroo.

―Un pésimo novio ―reafirmó él, sólo para molestarlo―. Yo compraré las entradas por internet hoy, así no nos quedamos sin ellas, y tú comprarás mañana lo que queramos comer de la confitería. Prepárate, me gustan las cosas caras del cine.

―Todo en el cine es caro. Me estoy arrepintiendo de invitarte a ir ―bromeó Kuroo, sonriente―. Tal vez sería más barato si te gustaran los bolsos de marca.

―No los bolsos, pero sí los artículos de videojuegos de marca. ¿Prefieres comprarme algo de eso? ―siguió molestándolo, sonriendo también un poco porque la sonrisa de Kuroo era contagiosa.

―Paso por ahora, mi bolsillo sigue resentido luego de tu cumpleaños y yo no sé hacer negocios vendiendo cosas de Pokémon a extranjeros ―se lo devolvió Kuroo―. Pero está bien, por esta vez nos repartimos así y a la siguiente podemos hacerlo al revés. Eso sí, yo pagaré el almuerzo, en eso no cedo.

Ya le había sorprendido que le permitiera gastar en las entradas. Tal vez Kuroo no hiciera gastos extremos muy seguido, pero siempre le gustaba pagar por él en cosas de ese estilo. La tarta de manzana que tomó en ese momento con las manos y el chocolate caliente que comenzaba a enfriársele eran un buen ejemplo de ello. Le dio un mordisco a la tarta, disfrutando del relleno dulce casi deshaciéndosele en la boca.

―Por esta vez. Para la próxima yo pagaré el almuerzo y tampoco cederé en ello ―advirtió.

Kuroo lucía conforme. Tal vez ir juntos al cine no fuera algo novedoso para ellos, pero ya el repartir los gastos sonaba más a pareja y era un cambio que le agradaba. Nunca le habían gustado esas parejas donde una de las partes, normalmente la chica al menos en la cultura de su país, se aprovechaba del otro para que costeara todo, y era una de las cosas sobre las que solía discutir con Kuroo. Que hiciera todo, que pagara todo… pero estaban cambiando, ambos lo hacían. Y aunque eso significara mermar sus ahorros y tener que tomar más responsabilidades, como con lo de lavar los trastos sucios, lo prefería así.

―¿Puedo comprar las entradas en un cine cercano a la tienda donde quiero ir luego? Podemos mirar juntos algún sitio para comer por ahí después ―añadió, aprovechando que Kuroo estaba comiéndose su hamburguesa y no alcanzó a responderle lo de antes.

Este asintió y Kenma, satisfecho, siguió también comiéndose su tarta de manzana. Tal vez a su padre no le haría tanta gracia que dedicara un domingo, su único día libre normalmente, para salir por ahí en vez de pasarlo en familia o estudiando, pero estaba dispuesto a soltar una mentirita blanca y decirle que por la tarde sí estudiarían en casa de Kuroo. Su madre era tema aparte, claro, porque sabía que iba a sospechar bastante. Era imposible que no lo hiciera si sabía de los dos.

Pero ya habían pasado por una conversación tensa, y ahora que al fin ambos parecían más relajados comiendo, no pudo hacerse de ánimos para iniciar otra. Tampoco quería arruinar la cita al día siguiente, claro, pero luego de ella podría al fin decírselo a Kuroo. Después de todo, este sí le había contado sobre los problemas con su padre, por más que los hubiese mantenido en secreto tanto tiempo. Y el tema de su propia madre era diferente, porque sí los afectaba de modo directo a ambos. Así que decidió, mientras terminaba de limpiarse las manos y tomaba su celular para buscar información sobre las funciones y horarios disponibles de la película que verían, que al día siguiente iba a abordar ese tema.

Pero antes tenía que hacer otra cosa ese mismo día.

* * *

* * *

Para su sorpresa, su madre no reaccionó tan mal. De hecho, pareció sorprendida de que él todavía no le dijera a Kuroo que ella ya sabía sobre la relación de ambos. Sin embargo, a él le parecía correcto avisarle a ella primero sobre lo que haría y preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo, intentando prever situaciones incómodas entre los tres.

―Quiero mucho a Tetsurou-kun. Dile de mi parte que no pienso tratarlo diferente de ningún modo, pero también dile que tú eres mi hijo, y si llega a dañarte voy a molestarme muchísimo con él.

Aquellas palabras lo habían avergonzado al punto de casi hacerle tirar el plato que estaba secando, actividad a la que se había ofrecido para poder tener aquella conversación con ella mientras su padre iba a tomar un baño primero. Claro que era incómodo hablar esas cosas con ella, pero también era necesario para evitar algún problema o confusión a futuro. Aunque cuando él le comentó que saldrían al día siguiente y luego pasarían la tarde solos en casa de Kuroo, y ella se apresuró a recordarle con sincera preocupación que fueran discretos, añadiendo que debían cuidarse en temas íntimos, Kenma dio por terminada su ayuda con los trastos y se fue rápidamente escaleras arriba mientras gritaba un «_buenas noches»_, consternado y abochornado.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó ayudado por la alarma del celular. Hubiese deseado poder dormir hasta tarde por primer día luego de semanas con clases intensas y dobles entrenamientos agotadores, pero en ese momento le importaba otra cosa por encima de sus horas de sueño extra.

Ambos se encontraron afuera de la casa de Kuroo. Era una mañana con el cielo completamente encapotado de nubes esponjosas y apenas ligeramente grisáceas, y la ausencia de la luz cálida del sol permitía que el frío viento le mordiera la piel del rostro. Kuroo estaba casi tan abrigado como él, aunque no llevaba gorro ni bufanda; Kenma llevaba las dos cosas, y se había limitado a la hora de ponerse guantes sólo porque las mangas de su suéter debajo del abrigo le quedaban largas y cubrían completamente sus dedos. Terminaron recorriendo el camino hacia la estación con sus hombros pegados, conversando poco porque entre la bufanda que le cubría medio rostro y el sonido del viento apenas podían escucharse.

Dentro del vagón se sentaron juntos, muy apretados, porque la calefacción no estaba haciendo mucho efecto cuando las puertas se abrían con cada parada del tren. Ahí tampoco pudieron hablar demasiado por respeto a los demás, ya que hasta había un par de personas dormitando cerca de ellos, tal vez luego de una noche de fiesta. Sin embargo, la comodidad del asiento y lo mullido que estaba Kuroo con su enorme chaqueta le llevaron a apoyarse más contra él, agradablemente relajado.

Llegaron temprano al cine, que se encontraba en el tercer piso de un centro comercial. Ya tenían las entradas compradas y Kenma sólo debía presentar el e-mail con el código en su celular para poder entrar, así que decidieron hacer algo de tiempo antes de ir por la comida a la confitería. Aunque había gente, no estaba tan atestado como en otros horarios, por lo que pudieron revisar la tienda de recuerdos con tranquilidad y él, en un impulso, terminó comprándole a Kuroo un colgante para el celular de la película que verían dentro de poco porque había notado lo mucho que lo miraba.

―Esto no era parte de nuestro trato ―comentó Kuroo, mientras sonreía y se encargaba de encajar el colgante en la funda protectora de su celular.

―Tómalo como un recuerdo de hoy o un amuleto. No sé si podremos volver a salir así en un tiempo ―se excusó él.

―Eso es cierto. Pero, si es así, no repliques cuando también quiera darte un _recuerdo_ o _amuleto_.

Kenma tuvo que exhalar con resignación. Pero como Kuroo había dicho, no se negó a la siguiente petición de este. Había varias cabinas de purikura por los alrededores del cine y ambos terminaron entrando en una de ellas. Kuroo insistió en que se tomaran varias fotos, incluyendo una vergonzosa donde este lo besó, y luego se la pasó largos minutos contento mientras editaba las que más le gustaron en la pantalla digital del interior, escribiéndoles cosas, haciéndoles dibujos, poniéndoles filtros o añadiendo stickers, todo extremadamente adorable y empalagoso. El mayor imprimió tres copias de las fotos diminutas, entregándole una a él; Kenma la guardó rápidamente en su mochila porque la fotografía del beso era justo la que había terminado en el tamaño más grande, y el otro se dejó dos de las copias, diciendo que una era para usar y la otra para guardar. Kenma ni siquiera quería pensar en qué podría usar esas fotos adhesivas.

La hora les pisó los talones rápido y ambos fueron a la confitería para escoger lo que querían comer. Incluso les dieron una bandeja bastante grande para poner ahí el balde de palomitas, los dos vasos de soda, el churro relleno con chocolate que él había pedido y las bolsitas de gomitas que Kuroo había añadido a último minuto. No sabía si iban a poder comerse todo, pero Kuroo cargó la bandeja durante el camino a la sala mientras sonreía y sólo se la dejó a él un momento para quitarse la chaqueta antes de sentarse. Kenma le regresó la bandeja, dejó su mochila bajo el asiento y también se quitó su abrigo, porque la sala estaba aclimatada; a los pocos minutos de ver avances de futuras películas también se quitó la bufanda y el gorro.

―¿No te molesta cargar con todo eso sobre las piernas? ―murmuró él, inclinándose hacia Kuroo para poder hacerse escuchar.

Kuroo negó con la cabeza.

―Es mejor, así también tengo las manos ocupadas. Si no lo hiciera me la pasaría toda la película intentando tomar tu mano, o peor, intentando toquetearte una pierna.

Él sintió sus mejillas arder un poco, y esta vez no fue por el frío del exterior ni por la calefacción de la sala. Sin embargo, no aceptó la excusa y llevó su propia mano hacia la de Kuroo que tenía más cerca, tomándola firmemente. Incluso entrelazó sus dedos, confiando en que la otra mano y el regazo de Kuroo serían suficientes para mantener la bandeja equilibrada.

―Está oscuro y no conocemos a nadie… tomarnos las manos está bien. Pero no te atrevas a tocarme una pierna.

Lo escuchó reír, pero evitó mirarlo a la cara y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro para así ocultar su propia vergüenza. Había escogido asientos en la mitad de la sala y por un momento se preguntó si no hubiese sido mejor comprar unos hasta arriba, lejos de cualquier persona que pudiera verlos por error mientras fijaban la vista al frente, pero intentó convencerse de que no le importaba. Como había dicho, nadie los conocía y no tenían por qué reparar demasiado en los dos. Con algo de suerte, con su corte de cabello y la diferencia de alturas podían simplemente pensar que eran una pareja heterosexual cualquiera. Claro que la idea no le gustaba del todo, pero con tal de que tuvieran un momento tranquilo y poder concentrarse de verdad en la película lo terminó aceptando.

No era tan fanático de las películas de suspenso porque solían resultarle bastante predecibles, pero apenas las luces se terminaron de atenuar y la pantalla comenzó a pasar las imágenes acompañadas de un sonido que inundaba la sala, esta logró capturar su atención. No estaba nada mal, aunque algunos personajes no le terminaron de convencer del todo. Pero los acontecimientos, el modo en que estos se enlazaban poco a poco con buenos giros argumentales y la actuación del protagonista sí le hicieron pasar un rato agradable. Si comía palomitas o bebía soda lo hacía de modo mecánico, demasiado concentrado en lo que mostraba la pantalla como para siquiera mirar el balde que minuto a minuto se iba vaciando. En un momento donde la tensión bajó un poco él se permitió mirar el rostro de Kuroo y notó que parecía tan o más inmerso en el filme que él. Eso fue suficiente para que Kenma decidiera seguir concentrado en la película por el resto del tiempo que quedaba, sin soltar la mano del otro, aunque la unión de estas comenzaba a sudar un poco.

El final, si bien no fue perfecto, le pareció aceptable. El fondo negro con los créditos oscureció todavía más aquella sala, la que comenzó a llenarse de murmullos y comentarios apreciativos. Era una especie de norma social no dicha el que debían esperar hasta que las luces se encendieran para levantarse de sus lugares, y eso no ocurría hasta que terminaban los créditos. Kuroo apretó un poco el agarre de sus manos y luego lo sorprendió con un beso en la coronilla, haciéndole caer en cuenta de que había permanecido durante toda la película con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Se apartó de él con un poco de vergüenza.

―Lo siento, ¿te duele el hombro?

Kuroo movió un poco el brazo, pero sólo lo que le permitía hacerlo sin tener que soltar sus manos.

―No, aunque lo siento medio dormido. Pero estaba cómodo contigo así, temía que tú también y que fueras a dormirte ―admitió este.

―Nunca me he dormido viendo una película ―replicó Kenma―. Además, estuvo bastante decente. Aunque no me agradó mucho el personaje de la amiga del protagonista, la hicieron parecer demasiado dependiente de él y no le dieron un buen desarrollo.

―Que emitas una opinión y lo llames «_decente_» es un gran cumplido viniendo de ti ―comentó Kuroo, riendo entre dientes―. Pero me alegra que te haya gustado

Ahora que no tenía que concentrarse en la pantalla, Kuroo comenzó a mover un poco sus dedos y le acarició el dorso de la mano que tenía sujeta con el pulgar. Era sólo un roce inocente, pero le provocó unas cosquillas extrañas que se intensificaron cuando la aspereza de la yema frotó un poco el contorno de su muñeca. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y justo en ese momento las luces se encendieron, permitiéndole soltar la mano de Kuroo con una supuesta justificación para ponerse de pie, tomar su mochila y ponerse el abrigo. No lo cerró todavía ni se puso la bufanda y el gorro porque en la sala hacía calor, pero tuvo que sujetarlos debajo del brazo para tomar la bandeja de las manos de Kuroo y permitirle a él ponerse su chaqueta.

―¿Vamos en seguida? Quiero pasar al baño y si esperamos mucho va a llenarse ―pidió Kuroo.

Él asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia el pasillo. Costó salir porque estaban en medio y porque ya se había armado fila en las escaleras de los costados, así que como temieron, al llegar al baño ya había varias personas formadas afuera esperando para entrar. Debían haberse juntado el final de varias funciones. No iban a esperar, y gracias a que él había ido a ese centro comercial en otras ocasiones con su madre, pudo recordar dónde había baños públicos en ese mismo piso.

Luego de tirar los envases de comida y regresar la bandeja a la confitería, Kuroo se dejó guiar por él entre las pocas personas que había en los pasillos interiores. En el baño de mujeres sí había fila afuera, pero el de hombres estaba casi completamente vacío. Él entró igual para no quedarse solo afuera y para aprovechar de lavarse las manos, quitándose el sudor de una y los restos de caramelo y mantequilla de las palomitas de la otra. Se miró en los espejos que cubrían la pared y observó su reflejo, con las mejillas un poco rojas todavía por el calor de la sala de cine. Tenía el cabello ligeramente desordenado por arriba, seguramente de cuando se quitó el gorro, así que se lo ordenó con las manos y volvió a ponerse la prenda, porque ahí y por los pasillos del centro comercial estaba más fresco. La bufanda, sin embargo, sólo se la puso sobre los hombros y no la envolvió del todo en su cuello. Fue un error, porque estaba tan concentrado en mirar su propio rostro en el espejo que no notó cuando Kuroo llegó a su lado, sujetó los extremos de la bufanda y tiró de ellos para atraerle, pudiendo así robarle un breve pero intenso beso en los labios.

Kenma no tuvo tiempo de empujarlo siquiera porque este se apartó por su cuenta, seguramente sabiendo que su reacción no sería la mejor estando en ese lugar.

―Kuro… ―gruñó él, frunciendo el ceño.

―Me aseguré de que no hubiese nadie aquí ―cuchicheó este, yendo a lavarse las manos con una sonrisa.

―Pero en cualquier momento puede entrar alguien o salir de un cubículo ―continuó con la réplica.

Como si alguien quisiera darle la razón, apenas terminó de decir aquello un sujeto en traje entró al baño. Se los quedó mirando unos segundos y Kenma desvió la vista, pero lo escuchó seguir de largo hacia uno de los cubículos. Kuroo suspiró melodramáticamente antes de ir a secarse las manos en la máquina de aire. El ruido les impidió seguir discutiendo, pero cuando este terminó, pasó muy cerca a su lado y cuchicheó.

―Está bien, lo siento. No por el beso, sino por no haberte llevado a un cubículo para dártelo con mayor privacidad.

Y siguió de largo hacia la salida. Kenma sintió su rostro enrojecer más y resopló para intentar sacar de su sistema un poco de la mezcla de vergüenza y exasperación, pero de todos modos terminó siguiéndolo afuera del baño. Y como toda respuesta y venganza, golpeó con una de sus piernas la parte trasera de una de las rodillas de Kuroo al pasar junto a él, logrando que trastabillara y casi se tropezara. Este, en vez de molestarse, rió con libertad y se apresuró a alcanzarle para mantener su ritmo.

―¿A dónde iremos, entonces? Todavía falta una hora para el mediodía y la verdad luego de lo que comimos en el cine no tengo demasiada hambre ―volvió a hablar Kuroo.

Kenma continuó caminando mientras pensaba, yendo en dirección a las escaleras mecánicas.

―Podemos ver algo más aquí antes de ir por lo que quiero a la tienda de videojuegos. No está dentro del centro comercial, así que es mejor aprovechar ahora para no tener que regresar luego ―propuso él.

Kuroo asintió. Ambos bajaron por la escalera mecánica y una vez estuvieron en el segundo piso, el mayor sujetó su muñeca con una mano y lo jaló en dirección a una de las tiendas.

―Quiero ver algo de ropa, acompáñame. Sé que tus comentarios con respecto a ello son secos, pero de todos modos quiero tu opinión. Dentro de unos meses tendré que vestir casual a diario y me gustaría encontrar un estilo de ropa adecuado antes de ello. Además del deportivo, claro.

Él no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre moda, pero se dejó llevar de todos modos. Siempre solía comprar bastante ropa de una sola vez para que le durara un año o dos, si su curva de crecimiento permitía que siguiera quedándole. Además, fuera de los pantalones, los zapatos y la ropa interior, todo el resto lo escogía en tallas más grandes, especialmente los suéteres, las sudaderas y los abrigos. Hasta de vez en cuando heredaba ropa de Kuroo que este mantenía en buen estado, lo que para él estaba perfectamente bien. Le causó curiosidad pensar cómo desde pequeño nunca había tenido reparos con ello, no si era la ropa de Kuroo. En cambio, de sólo pensar en vestir la ropa usada de alguien más sentía una repulsión instantánea.

Kuroo soltó su brazo una vez entraron a la tienda. Tuvieron que caminar un tramo para llegar a la zona juvenil, aunque las tallas ahí apenas alcanzaban a cumplir con las medidas que Kuroo necesitaba por su altura. Dentro de poco tendría que pasarse al área de adulto, pensó Kenma, mientras él no sabía si iba a crecer mucho más. No era precisamente bajito, pero la ropa juvenil iba a serle suficiente siempre si se quedaba de esa estatura.

Estuvieron un rato paseando entre percheros llenos de camisetas y suéteres con diseños demasiado infantiles o multicolores, pero cuando encontraron una zona con un estilo que pareció gustarle a Kuroo, este se concentró en mirar cada una de las prendas y compararlas. Cada tantos segundos le preguntaba su opinión a él, pero Kenma no tenía demasiado para decir. Eso sí, desechaba rápidamente con un comentario las prendas que rayaban en el mal gusto, como una camiseta con diseño medio hawaiano u otra que parecía más un pijama. Intentando poner un poco de voluntad, en parte para que terminaran pronto ahí, incluso escogió una camiseta y dos suéteres que le gustaron. Uno de los segundos, de hecho, le parecía un tanto formal, pero cuando Kuroo salió del probador con este sobre la camiseta que él también había escogido y notó cómo la tela tejida se adhería a la figura de su torso, tuvo que luchar contra la vergüenza que le provocó el casi soltar un comentario sobre lo guapo que lucía con ello. Porque sí, le quedaba definitivamente bien.

También pasó con una chaqueta que Kuroo escogió, una con un diseño medio de motociclista o de chico malo que pensó no pegaría con él. Después de todo, Kuroo no era así. Era un chico responsable, con un sentido del humor equilibrado entre lo estúpido y lo ñoño, y un aire demasiado maduro. Pero Kenma tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, porque apenas lo vio con la chaqueta puesta el pensamiento sobre Kuroo siendo extremadamente guapo que había tenido la primera vez que compartieron intimidad volvió a asaltar su cabeza y le redujo al vergonzoso silencio. Una dependienta que se había acercado a ellos a la mitad alabó la apariencia de su novio, quien lució conforme con su reflejo en el gran espejo de cuerpo completo mientras Kenma, a pesar de saber que ella lo hacía para concretar la venta, notaba los celos burbujeando en su vientre.

―¿Qué dices, Kenma? ¿Está bien o es demasiado? ―preguntó Kuroo.

Él detuvo apenas el impulso infantil de contrariar a la vendedora, por los celos y porque no quería que Kuroo se viera así frente a otros. Decidió ser sincero.

―No estoy seguro sobre uno de los suéteres, pero el otro y esta chaqueta sí te quedan muy bien ―admitió a regañadientes.

El comentario de la vendedora apoyando su apreciación no le importó y se olvidó de los celos cuando vio la expresión de Kuroo luego de escucharle a él, sonriente y, tal vez, un poco rojo. Podía ser porque ahí la calefacción estaba igual de fuerte que en la sala del cine, pero Kenma lo dudó.

―Entonces creo que me llevaré eso y la camiseta. Ah, y quiero ver un par de pantalones ―añadió Kuroo, contento.

Para su mala suerte, ver a Kuroo probándose pantalones fue peor que lo anterior. No tenía un trasero tan grande como el de las chicas, pero enfundado en unos pantalones ajustados tanto esa parte como sus largas piernas se veían firmes, e inesperadamente para él, atractivas. Los segundos pantalones eran un poco menos ajustados, pero también le quedaban bien. Kuroo volvió a pedir su opinión, pasando completamente de la dependienta, y él, muy a su pesar, afirmó que ambos le gustaban. Tal vez otras personas pudieran verlo usando aquella ropa, pero mientras Kenma también pudiera, y además fuera el único que pudiese _tocar_, todo estaría bien.

Salieron de ahí luego de que Kuroo pagara por todo, cada uno cargando una bolsa. Él se había negado a aceptar que Kuroo le comprara alguna prenda de ropa porque no la necesitaba, aunque le había echado el ojo al segundo suéter que este compró. Era más holgado y con su diferencia de tamaños de seguro a él le quedaría aún más grande, así que podía robárselo discretamente en algún momento o simplemente utilizarlo al ir a casa del mayor. Pero sí había insistido en cargar una de las bolsas, más que nada para así poder seguir caminando los dos con los hombros pegados sin que las bolsas se interpusieran entre ellos.

Una vez en el exterior se acomodó mejor la bufanda. El frío y el viento seguían ahí, implacables, haciendo arder su piel. Ya había más personas por las calles, así que esta vez ni siquiera intentaron tomarse las manos, pero siguieron caminando muy juntos. La tienda no estaba demasiado lejos de ahí y por esas horas no debía estar muy llena, lo que comprobó apenas llegaron. Su compra iba a ser más rápida que la de Kuroo por obvias razones, ya que sólo tenía que escoger el modelo del estuche que quería y pagar por él, pero a la mitad Kuroo comenzó a mirar los diseños también y se inclinó visiblemente por uno de Pokémon con un enorme Mega Gengar estampado en la parte superior. Kenma había ido ahí por el que tenía diseño de los nuevos videojuegos, Pokémon Sol y Luna, pero Kuroo se atrevió a intentar hacer un puchero y discutirle en público y él, queriendo salir de ahí y pasar la vergüenza pronto, acabó comprando el estuche que este quería.

Kuroo salió de la tienda sonriendo mientras él le seguía, metiendo la bolsa con la caja y el estuche a su propia mochila. La tienda no había estado demasiado aclimatada, así que esta vez el cambio de temperatura no fue tan brusco como antes. Sabía que el día anterior Kuroo había estado revisando en su celular algunos restaurantes, pero como a esa hora del mediodía solían estar atestados, escogieron uno no tan cercano y decidieron caminar hasta ahí con calma.

Las calles llenas de gente no le agradaban, pero pudo distraerse de eso con la compañía de Kuroo y viendo los escaparates de las tiendas. Tenían decoraciones navideñas, llenas de luces, guirnaldas, muñequitos temáticos y esferas brillantes. Las calles también lo estaban, incluso los árboles tenían pequeñas luces que, lamentablemente, a esa hora no estaban encendidas. A él siempre le había dado igual el tema de la navidad más allá de para conseguir algún videojuego nuevo, pero desde pequeño su mirada había sido atraída por los brillos y luces innumerables veces. No tanto como para hacerle ir solo a zonas como esa en época navideña, pero sí como para disfrutar las pocas decoraciones que encontraba de camino a casa luego de los entrenamientos, ya con el cielo completamente oscuro.

―De seguro se vería todo más bonito de noche ―comentó Kuroo.

Seguramente lo había atrapado mirando un escaparate que sí tenía las luces encendidas. Kenma se encogió de hombros.

―Tal vez ―medio admitió él.

Kuroo pegó su hombro más al suyo, apretujándose contra su costado.

―¿Quieres venir un día a esa hora?

Él se sorprendió al punto de girar bruscamente la cabeza, lo suficiente para mirar su rostro.

―¿Qué?

―Bueno, no pretendo que esta sea nuestra única cita. Y tal vez no tiene que ser aquí, podemos ir a otra zona, como a una exposición de luces navideñas. Puede que estemos ocupados las siguientes dos semanas, pero el día veintitrés sigue siendo festivo. Sí, tenemos clases el veinticuatro, pero… no sé, había pensado en salir juntos, aunque no sea el mismo día de navidad, como hacen otras parejas.

Kenma notó que la voz de Kuroo reflejaba nerviosismo. Él nunca había pensado en ese lado de esas fechas, pero era cierto, en Japón parecía más una festividad de parejas que una familiar, sobre todo para los jóvenes. El día veinticinco ni siquiera era festivo como en muchos países por temas religiosos, y si contaban con tener el día veintitrés libre era sólo porque coincidía con el cumpleaños del actual emperador, pero él tenía clases ese día y con su familia hacían una pequeña cena especial, por lo que estaría ocupado.

―¿Crees que podamos? ―preguntó él, dudando.

―Bueno, mis padres no se enfadarán si salgo el veintitrés ―respondió Kuroo―. Aunque el veinticuatro sí tengo una cena en casa de mis abuelos maternos y el veinticinco con los paternos, por eso debe ser antes.

―Entonces el veintitrés… sí, mis padres tampoco deberían poner problemas. Aunque será extraño ―añadió al final.

―¿Por qué? ―cuestionó Kuroo―. Siempre hay salidas amistosas o fiestas navideñas entre amigos por esos días.

―Sí, pero no sólo entre dos chicos ―replicó Kenma.

Kuroo hizo una pequeña pausa y al fin le regresó la mirada.

―¿Te asusta o no quieres? Podemos salir en grupo también.

¿Le asustaba? Sí. ¿Quería? Por supuesto. La idea de crear recuerdos nuevos con Kuroo, unos que no habían creado juntos durante esos años de amistad, tal como hacían ese día, le parecía agradable. Pero salir los dos solos de noche y tener que limitarse tanto por estar en público le parecía demasiado incómodo, sobre todo porque no estaba seguro de sí poder limitarse.

―Sí quiero, pero tendríamos que actuar como amigos y eso… no sé. No me hace sentir bien ―admitió con sinceridad.

―Bueno, todavía somos amigos. No dejamos de serlo por volvernos novios, Kenma. Aunque tampoco me gusta la idea de no poder actuar tan amoroso como seguramente querré hacer en esa atmósfera romántica ―concordó Kuroo.

Kenma notó que sus mejillas medio entumecidas por el frío parecían recobrar un poco de temperatura.

―Sólo iremos a mirar luces, no será particularmente romántico.

Pero algo en la expresión de Kuroo, en el modo en que fruncía casi imperceptiblemente el entrecejo, le hizo saber que se le había ocurrido alguna idea y que comenzaba a considerarla seriamente.

―Podemos hacer algo más que sólo mirar las luces ―dijo este finalmente, con una amplia sonrisa curvándole los labios.

―Kuro…

―No es nada malo, confía en mí. Y reserva ese día, por favor. Te prometo que podremos mirar luces y pasar un buen rato en privado, como una segunda cita.

Kenma siguió dudando.

―¿Me harás esperar más de dos semanas para una segunda cita? ―intentó bromear.

Funcionó, porque Kuroo se rió entre dientes y lo empujó ligeramente con su codo.

―Bueno, no tengo problema si quieres llamar cita a todas las tardes durante la siguiente semana donde te secuestraré para que estés conmigo en casa estudiando y haciendo _otras cosas más_.

Él le devolvió el codazo con mucha más fuerza.

―Idiota ―refunfuñó―. Sólo… no hagas alguna estupidez, ¿sí? Y por estupidez me refiero a no hacer algo llamativo o costoso ―advirtió.

Kuroo asintió, contento.

―Lo prometo. Sólo me encargaré de que nuestra primera navidad como pareja sea algo agradable de recordar.

Definitivamente haría alguna idiotez, supo en seguida. Pero al menos Kenma esperaba que no fuera tan grande y, sobre todo, que ambos pudieran realmente disfrutar por primera vez de una fecha así juntos.


End file.
